LA DULCE AGONÍA DE AMAR
by Josenso di Farias
Summary: Y ella era una estúpida oveja que se enamoró de un león con las fauces llenas de sangre,mientras que el monstruo proclamo "MIA, ELLA ES MÍA" Y lo correcto se podía ir a la mierda.Fic no recomendable para mentes jovenes.Fic extenso de la "dulce tortura".
1. ADVERTENCIAS

**LA DULCE AGONÍA DE AMAR**

**Para asentar antes de que la lectura comience, el siguiente fic tiene ****escena y situaciones que no son propicios para menores de edad ni adultos que sean impresionables****; no estoy implicando a lo que generalmente denominan gente de "mente abierta" ya que hay circunstancias en este cuento donde eso no tiene nada que ver. El fic, del cual me responsabilizo, no esta apuntado hacia ningún público en particular, solo estoy contando una historia, que pueda o no gustarles (eso es otra cosa); puede resultar algo inquietante para cualquiera, así que por este motivo, por favor lean las advertencias antes de proseguir.**

_**ADVERTENCIAS:**_** La siguiente historia puede que contenga**

***Pensamientos turbios, complejos y oscuros;**

***Escenas fuertes de sexo;**

***Estupro: Delito que comete el adulto que abusa sexualmente de un menor usando la confianza que este le tiene o el engaño**. **(Se denomina cuando un adulto tiene relaciones con un menor- mayor de 15 y menor de 18 años- pero es con consentimiento de este último);**

***Escenas de violencia y sometimiento hacia la pareja;**

***Sumisión;**

***Actos violentos, tales como peleas, muerte y sexo;**

***Implicación de violación.**

**Espero que bajo las advertencias que realice (que creo que engloba a los hechos que se van a dar durante la historia) puedan disfrutar de la siguiente historia.**

**No soy una persona que esta a favor al tipo de comportamiento que los dos personajes principales (tanto Edward como Bella) tienen, sino que me opongo fervientemente a cualquier tipo de sometimiento por parte de una persona hacia otra, creo que todo ser tiene el derecho a enamorarse pero eso no implica tener que soportar actitudes y conductas que sencillamente están mal, son abominables y no hay que ir muy lejos de donde uno vive para saber cuales son, solo hay que prender la TV para conocerlas y enterarse que hay sucesos horrible que deben ser detenidos desde un comienzo. Así que dejo en claro que solo es una historia, salida de la parte más oscura de mi mente, no estoy alentando nada por parte de nadie, sino estoy ofreciendo una lectura para ustedes (como una lectora la catalogo como "nerviosa"), nada más que eso.**

**Sé que resulta molesto este tipo de indicaciones, porque de por si en cada capi siempre dejo en claro esto, pero como también conozco de ante mano, que no puedo evitar que personas jóvenes lean esto, estoy haciendo mi parte dejando constado, para las mentes más moldeables y de por si, impresionables, que por favor, no tengan en cuenta que lo que se haga o diga en la historia, es algo normal y por ende, deben aceptarlo, ya que si pasa en la vida real, esta absolutamente mal y deben denunciarlo. Solo que es posible que no lo vean de esta manera, porque todos sabemos que Edward y Bella se aman, y por eso el amar siempre triunfará, pero en la realidad no siempre estos casos tienden a ser así, por esto les pido que no se hagan fantasías que no son buenas ni saludables.**

**Gracias por su atención (y a Sophin, que hizo que me diera cuenta que debo hondear en mi advertencia), así que si aun lo desean, por favor, disfruten de la lectura.**

**Cada mes y medio actualizare el cuento (sino no tengo algún tipo de imponderable)****.**

Por favor consideren que si no actualizo antes es porque tengo dos trabajos, estudio para regresar a la universidad, tengo otros cuentos que actualizar, soy algo depresiva (nada extraño ni medico, pero mis humores determinan lo que escribo) y eso no me deja escribir como yo lo deseo, y por último, intento tener una vida, jeje. No son excusas sino que es la realidad.


	2. La pregunta

**Bueno como había prometido, aquí va el fic más extenso de "La dulce tortura", gracias por esperar este primer capítulo. Los que leyeron y votaron el fic, les comento que quedo en el tercer lugar, estoy muy feliz por eso. Gracias a todos.**

**Para los que no estén muy enterados sobre la temática de la historia previa, les advierto que este fic en el futuro va a tener ciertos temas y situaciones que no son propicios para menores, así que si yo voy a dejar sentado este tema en cada capítulo, para que no haya desilusiones o problemas para ustedes. **

**Gracias a mi Beta, la magnífica Isis Janet, que me ayudo, a pesar de que soy algo molesta, gracias por tu paciencia y correcciones, por algo tus fics son tan buenos.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a ****Stephenie ****Meyer.**

**La pregunta**

"… **se resigno a que su destino fue sellado; Dios habló y mando su castigo en forma de mujer, teniendo que aceptar que por toda la eternidad la amaría y protegería, encadenándose a ella…"(23.30).**

Dejo que el agua le ayudase a relajar sus músculos, la práctica de futbol había sido larga y pesada, realmente no le gustaba mucho ese deporte pero como era habilidoso acepto pertenecer al equipo y ahora que era el capitán no podía decepcionar a sus compañeros yéndose. Aun con sus 13 años, Edward era un muchacho responsable y decidido, si tomaba un camino se mantenía con este hasta las últimas consecuencias; se acomodo mejor en la tina subiendo el volumen de la música de sus auriculares y se dejo llevar por la melodía.

La vida de él era sencilla y sin sobresaltos, aunque no recordaba a sus padres, que murieron cuando él era pequeño en un accidente de avión, jamás le faltó amor por parte de su hermano mayor, el doctor. Carlisle Cullen y su mujer Esme; estos se casaron tan pronto como el niño quedo solo y ellos tres formaron una familia. Al tener nueve años se le sumaron Rosalie y Jasper, sus sobrinos y los cinco compusieron el hermoso clan Cullen; porque todos ellos eran hermosos y perfectos, causando envidias y suspiros por donde iban, aunque ninguno se podía comparar a Edward, él era el más sublime de todos ellos. Se notaba en él el grandioso cuerpo del hombre que un día sería, todavía era algo desgarbado pero sus facciones eran perfectas, sus ojos de color verde en los que se percibía la falta de maldad que en su ser tenía, su tez blanca sin ningún rastro de bronceado era propio de él, pero su característica más significativa era ese seductor cabello cobrizo desordenado que le daba más encanto.

Sintió como alguien golpeaba la puerta del baño, suspiró pesadamente, resignado a que ya no podría volver a disfrutar de la calma (al menos por un rato), tomó la toalla para cubrirse su cintura y atendió a quien lo estaba llamando.

- Lo siento cariño - se disculpó Esme avergonzada por haberlo interrumpido, él sonrió torciendo los labios no dándole importancia al asunto - tengo que pedirte un favor ¿podrías cuidar a los niños un momento? Tengo que salir de urgencia.

- ¿Pasó algo malo? - se preocupo al sentir a su cuñada algo turbada.

- No, nada, es solo que… - se acerco hacia él para susurrarle - tengo que ir a fijarme como esta Isabella.

Isabella era la bebé de dos meses del mejor amigo de Carlisle, el oficial Charlie Swan, aunque todavía no la conocía, Edward ya sabía mucho sobre ella, mejor dicho, sus circunstancias. Desde que nació, Esme se había comportado como la verdadera madre, por que la que tenía, Renee, dejaba mucho que desear en ese rol; siempre desatendía a la criatura no dándole de comer como correspondía o no cambiándola o simplemente no le daba el amor que debía. Esto causaba frecuentes discusiones en la pareja ya que Charlie no podía estar siempre presente a causa de su trabajo y su mujer no le hacía la vida más sencilla; por eso, Esme se ofrecía para cuidarla cuando podía, ella siempre quiso más hijos pero a consecuencia de la cesaría realizada en el nacimiento de los gemelos, eso ya no era posible.

Edward aceptó sabiendo que Esme estaba perdidamente enamorada de la bebé, sintiéndola como una hija propia inclusive y se fue a vestir mientras que ella se iba hacia la casa Swan. Después de vestirse, bajo a la sala donde se encontraban los niños, la casa estaba tranquila (aunque por sus dimensiones parecía más una mansión) esa era la razón por la cual no le molestaba cuidar a sus sobrinos, Jasper era silencioso y Rosalie por más que fuese caprichosa, no daba ningún espectáculo ya que una señorita como lo era ella debía saber como comportarse. Jasper estaba con unos muñequitos de guerra jugando mientras que Rosalie hacia lo mismo pero con su muñeca; se sentó en el sillón y prendió la televisión buscando algo para ver.

- ¿Mamá fue a visitar a Isabella? - le preguntó la niña mirándolo con cierta irritabilidad, a pesar de ser tan chiquita se observaba en sus orbes azules un gran carácter.

- Si, fue fijarse como estaba la bebé - respondió sin darle mayor importancia, la escucho carraspear enojada.

- Debió llevarme, yo también tengo que ver a mi bebé - era conocido por todos que ella deseaba tener un bebe y cuando conoció a Isabella se autoproclamo su madre.

- No sé que es tan interesante sobre ella, tan solo duerme, come y hace popó - acotó risueño Jasper, causando que Edward riera y Rosalie se enojará más, logró detener la pelea entre los dos antes de que pasará a mayores. Pasadas dos horas se fue a descansar dejando la estricta indicación que no lo llamaran a menos que la casa se prendiese fuego y tan solo si el fuego fuese a llegar a su habitación; estaba tan cansado que durmió hasta bien entrada la noche.

- Edward, despiértate, tengo que hablar contigo - lo sacudió un poco Carlisle para que abriera los ojos, el chico se despertó desorientado y trato de ajustar su vista a la luz de la lámpara.

- ¿Qué hora es? - cuestionó algo asombrado por la interrupción de su sueño; Carlisle se sentó a un costado de la cama mientras que Edward se acomodó.

- Son las 1:30 hrs - murmuró apenado - tengo que decirte algo importante.

-Sí, no hay problema - se extraño, su hermano mayor no lo molestaría a esas horas a menos de que fuese un asunto delicado.

- Surgió una situación algo… - suspiró y miró hacia un punto fijo de la pared - la cuestión es esta, Renee se fue y abandono a Charlie con la bebé - soltó de una la información causando que toda señal de sueño en Edward se desvaneciera.

- ¿Qué hizo qué? - se sorprendió - sabía que no era una buena madre pero hacer algo así… - se detuvo pensando y Carlisle asintió. Por más que no demostrará preocupación hacia su matrimonio ni a su propia hija nadie se hubiese imaginado que fuese capaz de algo así.

- Ya sé, nadie se lo vio venir, ni siquiera el pobre de Charlie - continuo el doctor - está bastante descolocado y triste en este momento con todo esto, ahora se encuentra con Billy tratando de asimilar todo esto.

- Si, me lo imagino…

- Pero no era ese el tema - el muchacho se le quedo mirando sin entender que era lo que podría decir - Esme se ofreció hacerse cargo de la bebé por unos días - si lo anterior lo sorprendió con esa nueva información quedo absolutamente perplejo ¿un bebe? ¿Un bebe en la casa? Recordó los días cuando los gemelos eran recién nacidos y se fastidio automáticamente pensando en los llantos que tendría que aguantar de ahora en más. ¿Por qué Esme se tenía que hacer cargo de una bebé que no era suya? Entendió perfectamente que ella la amaba como suya, pero eso no cambiaba que en su mente de muchacho de 13 años no viese más allá de los inconvenientes que le acarreaban a su persona ¿otro niño en la casa? ¿Además de tan solo dos meses? ¡Que mal hizo en la vida para tener que soportar este castigo! A veces deseaba gritar y matar a alguien cuando los gemelos peleaban disturbando sus momentos de calma, tan raros en la casa Cullen que le permitían sentarse en su piano y perderse con sus melodías.

Carlisle lo examino un momento y rió ante la expresión de enojo del muchacho - ya sé que la idea no te hace mucha gracia - le refregó la cabeza, desarreglando sus cabellos aún más - pero tan solo va a ser por unos días, hasta que Charlie se acomode con sus horarios de trabajo y a la idea a que Renee ya no está…

- Para lo que le sirvió esa mujer hasta ahora - interrumpió girando los ojos.

- No seas así Edward - le recomendó su hermano, no importa lo que pase, le era casi imposible, al igual que Esme, notar que hay personas que no merecen el margen de duda con respecto a sus actitudes; según ellos, todos son buenos, pero cometen ciertas faltas que los hace más humanos - todos nos equivocamos; Renee es muy joven, eso es todo.

- Pero nadie le dijo que tuviera hijos - le discutió, tratando de contener sus ganas de repudiarle que no era la responsabilidad de ellos de cuidar de la niña y mucho menos si eso significaba que su vida iba a verse alterada por un tiempo; lo que no sabía Edward era que ese tiempo iba a ser toda su vida y no solo se iba a ver alterada sino cambiada para siempre.

- Bueno, tienes razón - le concedió el doctor, intentando calmarlo, era muy tarde y su hermano menor tenía todo derecho de estar enojado ante la noticia - después lo hablaremos con más tranquilidad - el muchacho asintió aún enojado cruzando los brazos por su pecho - ¿deseas verla? - le preguntó intentando apelar a su lado tierno para que aceptara a la bebé, aunque lo cierto es que por más que sea un buen muchacho, Edward no se demostraba muy afectuoso o apegado a alguien, no es que no quiera a nadie o no sienta cariño por sus allegados, solamente no es el tipo de ser que sea muy dependiente de alguien como para demostrar sentimientos profundos. Al sentir como el chico suspiraba profundamente, continuó - vamos, te la presentare, va a estar algún tiempo con nosotros así que es mejor que la conozcas - sin decir nada Edward se levando de la cama, sumamente fastidiado como para volver a dormir por el momento, así que prefirió hacerle caso a Carlisle y ver a la bebé.

Mientras bajaba la escalera yendo en dirección a la sala, maldecía mentalmente en todas las lenguas conocidas e inventadas, ¿tener que soportar a una recién nacida? Se agobio aún más al considerar que no todo iba a ser como antes, en lo que estaba absolutamente correcto, y era muy posible, aunque era muy esporádicamente Esme lo hacía, tendría que convertirse en niñero de ella. Cuando estaba en la puerta de la sala pudo ver como Esme miraba dulcemente hacia la manta que tenía entre sus brazos, donde se encontraba la bebé, Carlisle se le acerco y se sentó junto a su esposa, para también tocarla; Edward se dio cuenta que no era algo solo de su cuñada y su sobrina, el gran doctor Cullen, también se había encariñado con la criatura y por la expresión de su rostro supo que también la consideraba parte de la familia.

- Ven, acércate a conocerla - le llamó Esme con una sonrisa invitándolo a acompañarlos en su felicidad por tenerla con ellos. Mirando el piso molesto para que ellos no notaran el grado de enojo que tenía, se dirigió a donde la masa de problemas, también denominada Isabella. Se paró enfrente de ella, y suspiró antes de verla, cuando Esme descubrió su rostro, creyó que su corazón se había paralizo ante ella, era completamente adorable y hermosa, tenía unos grandes ojos color chocolate y por un momento pensó que había sido arrastrados por ellos, como si consumiese todo su ser uniéndolo a ella, su agraciada cara era redonda y tenía cierta curiosidad en su mirada, como si ella también lo estuviese contemplando profundamente. Sin darse cuenta, él ya se había arrodillado para ponerse a unos centímetros de ella para verla como si fuese la cosa más maravillosa de este mundo, y lo era, aunque no entendió perfectamente lo que paso, Edward se sintió atraído hacía ella, como si fuese un imán, como si nunca hubiese visto algo tan precioso antes y como todo ser curioso por algo tan extraordinario como lo era ella, sin esperar un segundo toco su rostro delicadamente, experimentando algo que jamás pensó que existiese, una sensación, que pudo compararla con una corriente de electricidad, que no le causo dolor, sino que ocasionó que su corazón latiese deprisa, como si estuviese sobresaltado y nervioso; y sin dudarlo ni pensarlo, sonrió hacia ella y la bebé hizo lo mismo, como si entendiese que algo grandioso hubiese pasado, pero no entendían que fue. Escucho como su hermano y esposa reían.

- Sonrió - exclamó felizmente Esme, apretando aun más a la bebé entre sus brazos - mira Edward te sonrió - entonces el muchacho salió de su abstracción que fue ver por primera vez a Isabella, y asintió hacia sus alegres cuidadores.

- ¿No estás tan molesto ahora por que ella se quede con nosotros un tiempo? - tanteo el terreno Carlisle, sin quitar su vista de Isabella, sonrió.

- No, está bien que se quede, creo que Bella va a ser uno de nosotros - le aseguró sin dejar de acariciar su rostro.

- ¿Bella? - se extraño su hermano.

- Si, le queda mejor ese nombre, porque es bellísima como ella tan solo lo puede ser, es la dulce Bella - concluyó ante los rostros impresionados de ellos.

Desde esa noche Isabella Marie Swan, o como todos la llamaban, Bella, se convirtió en un importante miembro de la familia Cullen; aunque al principio estuvieron algo reticente en pedírselo, Edward acepto que su cuarto de música fuese trasladado hacia la antigua habitación de huésped para que el cuarto de Bella quedara en el primer piso junto al de él y el de los gemelos. La exaltación por la presencia en la casa no se hizo esperar por parte de los niños, Rosalie correteaba por todos lados para atenderla cuando hiciera falta y Jasper observaba todo desde lejos, aún sin comprender cual era la emoción por la criatura, que para él tan solo servía para dormir y vomitar cada dos por tres.

La vida en la casa se transformo Carlisle trabajaba menos turnos para estar más tiempo con su familia y Esme puso en stand-by sus proyectos de decoración de varias casas, todo para estar el mayor tiempo con la bebé, que se gano el amor de todos con sus ojos chocolate y sonrisa contagiosa. La existencia que más sufrió cambios por su presencia fue la de Edward, desde que poso su vista en ella, su mente comenzó a trabajar a mil por hora, preocupado por el bienestar de ella, teniendo miedo de que algo malo le sucediese en cualquier momento, sintiéndola tan frágil y desprotegida en este mundo que tan solo le podía causar daño, considerándola como un ser tan puro para esta realidad; comenzó a esquivar las invitaciones de sus amigos, como Sam o Alec para salir con ellos, tan pronto terminaba el colegio o la práctica de futbol, regresaba rápidamente hacia su casa para ver como estaba ella y tan solo admirarla mientras dormía, era lo más fascinante del día para él, ver como dormía plácida en su cuna era lo único que le daba un poco de paz mental.

Nadie se daba cuenta de este comportamiento por parte de él, ya que cuando estaba rodeado con otras personas se mostraba distante hacia la bebé, no dando señal de cariño hacia ella, pero cuando nadie observaba; la constante y creciente obsesión que tenía hacia ella era notable. Cada movimiento o gesto que ella realizaba era observado por él con suma intensidad, imperante de conocerla y saber todo sobre ella; y cada vez se comenzó a asustar más sobre su actitud, no era normal que alguien este tan pendiente sobre alguien ¿no es cierto? ¿Cómo era posible que una bebé esté presente en cada pensamiento que él tuviese? Pero la verdad es que ella no era cualquier bebé, ella era Bella, su Bella, porque le pertenecía desde el primer momento que la vio, fue y será suya; y esto pensamiento era lo que más le aterraba ¿Qué significaba con ser suya? Ni él mismo lo entendía y eso lo desesperaba más, así que se resignó a observarla cuando nadie lo notaba hasta que él mismo entendiese lo que le estaba pasando.

A las pocas semanas, Charlie, logró arreglar sus horarios para cuidar mejor de la bebé y cuando su hermano sugirió tristemente la posibilidad de que él se llevaría a la bebé; no como lo estaba haciendo hasta el momento, tan solo los fines de semana, sino permanentemente, causo llantos descontrolados por parte de Rosalie, ya que no quería que le quitaran a su bebe e incluso muestras de pesar por parte de Jasper, que ya jugaba de vez en cuando con ella. En ese punto fue donde Edward se dio cuenta que había tocado fondo, ya que tuvo el irrefrenable deseo de tomarla entre sus brazos y llevársela lejos donde nadie se la pudiera quitar, su mente le gritaba una y otra vez, MIA, ELLA ES MIA; nadie jamás supo de ese pensamiento, ni nadie lo sabría, porque desde ese instante él se separó de ella lo más que pudo, e incluso, traicionándose a si mismo, agradeció que Charlie planease llevarla para siempre con él, alejándola de él, y aunque le doliese el alma no tenerla a su lado, este estúpida y morbosa obsesión que tenía debía terminar de una buena vez.

Porque no era algo bueno para él y mucho menos para ella; presentía que esto iba ser más profundo en el futuro y era muy probable que la destruyera. Tenía miedo de que cuando creciera no pudiese contener el deseo de tenerla solo para él, y eso la dañaría a ella, ya que podía sentir como una bestia, un monstruo nacía dentro de él, se formaba pidiéndole, demandándole que cuando fuese posible la llévese consigo y la aleje del mundo para que nadie se maravillara con ella, ya que no tenía duda que eso es lo que ella originaría en todos cuando vieran lo hermosa y delicada que es, y la querrían también; el hecho simple de perderla por alguien más lo enardecía, y es donde el monstruo surgía reclamándole que en ningún momento podría dejarla. Entonces prefirió alejarse y distanciarse de ella, para su desdicha y fortuna.

Charlie no pudo cuidarla como era debido, lo cierto es que no estaba preparado para esa responsabilidad solo, así que las cosas siguieron como antes, él se la llevaba los fines de semana y los otros días se quedaba con los Cullen; lo que si cambio, y nadie noto, tan solo la pequeña Bella, que sentía como si algo le faltase, era el distanciamiento de Edward, que trato de retomar su vida, como si ella fuese otro bebe, como si no fuese su Bella.

Los años pasaron, y Edward como buen ejemplar del sexo masculino, se convirtió en el hombre que todos sabían desde antes que sería, sus facciones eran algo duras pero al mismo tiempo agraciadas, era alto, con una anatomía que podía causar un infarto en cualquier mujer, sus ojos verdes que te poseían como si te hiciesen un embrujo y su sensual cabello cobrizo salvaje al viento que tan solo deseas tocar para decir que sentiste un poco del cielo en la tierra.

Ese domingo había pasado todo el día en la casa de Alec junto a otros amigos, jugando y fumando para evitar los nervios, lo cierto es que aprendió a controlarlos y ocultarlos para que nadie se diese cuenta, durante un tiempo Carlisle lo miraba como si sospechase que algo malo le pasaba, pero por suerte pudo engañarlo y continuar como si nada pasase; habían transcurrido cuatro años desde que Bella había llegado y modificado su vida para siempre, viviendo en el cuarto al lado de él, y aunque la ignorase lo mejor que podía, ella con sus hermosos y grandes ojos color chocolate, su cabello color café, su tez pálida que la hacia lucir más frágil, todo eso en su conjunto más su tímida sonrisa lo cautivaba y para su desgracia lo seguía a todos lados. Era como si ella también quisiese estar a su lado, como si ella también lo necesitase, causando que todo intento de huída por parte de él quede truncado para su agrado, en ese momento ella se encontraba en la casa de Charlie, pero a la noche regresaba con su mamá, como le llamaba a Esme y sus hermanos, lo extraño de todo esto, es que jamás le dijo a Edward hermano o tío, tan solo le llamaba Edward, como si no lo considerase familia, y eso le dolía, que ella no pensase en él como alguien tan importante, siendo que para él, ella era su vida.

- Edward ¿ya te vas? - le pregunto Sam, tan pronto él se levanto del sillón y tomo su abrigo para retirarse, eran las 18:00 hrs, temprano todavía pero tenía que apurarse así se preparaba.

- Sí, tengo que hacer algunas cosas en la casa - se excuso despidiéndose de sus amigos, antes de llegar a la puerta de salida, Jane, la hermana de Alec, se le acerco, tomándolo del brazo.

- ¿Mañana nos vemos en el colegio? - habló en forma seductora, todas las chicas estaban enamoradas de él, ¿Cómo no estarlo? Si era caballeroso, considerado, y muy buen mozo; devolviéndole su típica sonrisa torcida, asintió para salir del aprieto, tuvo un par de salidas con un par de chicas, pero realmente no estaba interesado en ninguna de ellas, ninguna causaba que su corazón latiese rápidamente y al mismo tiempo lo inundara una paz, dándole la sensación que encontró su lugar en el mundo, donde todo estaba bien, donde podía ser verdaderamente feliz.

Condujo su auto hacia casa y cuando entró, no había nadie todavía en esta, suspiró relajándose ante esto, aún tenía tiempo para prepararse; se dirigió hacia la cocina y preparo jugo y tomo algunas galletitas, yendo hacía su cuarto, donde tenía un impresionante equipo de música, una gran colección de Cd's, que incluía desde música clásica hasta música industrial, se sentó en el suelo a un costado de la cama, enfrente del equipo y se puso sus auriculares esperando el momento. Se dejó llevar por las notas de Claro de Luna, tratando de no mostrarse impaciente, pero su mente estaba gritando cuanto necesitaba verla, fueron dos días de puro dolor al tenerla lejos de él, sin poder saber cómo estaba; aunque estuviese con su padre, cuando ella no estaba bajo su escrutinio se sentía desahuciado, preocupado y desesperado por no tenerla cerca, a su lado como correspondía.

Con sus ojos cerrados sonrió al sentir como alguien entraba a su cuarto lentamente y se sentaba a su lado apoyando su pequeña cabeza en su brazo, como siempre que estaban algunas horas o días separados, ella, su Bella, entraba a su cuarto para acompañarlo, como diciéndole que al fin había llegado para estar con él; sin abrir los ojos le ofreció otro auricular para que se uniera a él y le señalo el jugo y las galletitas que eran solo para ella, siempre la esperaba, porque ella siempre venía hacia él, por más que él la evitase, ella siempre lo seguía, y eso le encantaba. Sintiendo el calor de su cuerpecito a su lado, mientras ella se acomodaba mejor en su brazo; sabía por más que luchara, ella era la única y eso le encantaba y al mismo tiempo le aterraba ¿Cómo es posible que ella tuviese ese efecto en él? Desde que la conoció fue así, y vivir con ella era una tortura, una maravillosa y esplendorosa tortura que tomaba gustoso, porque ella era su Bella, siempre para él, siempre con él, siempre suya.

Capto como la respiración de ella estaba apaciguada, entonces se atrevió a mirarla llevaba un vestidito color azul, ya que ella sabía que era el color favorito de él y por eso casi toda su ropa era de ese color. Tenía los ojos cerrados, al igual que él, ella podía descansar tranquila una vez que estaba junto a él.

Era hermosa, preciosa como un ángel caído del cielo y él tenía el privilegio de decir que la vio primero, y por eso tenía algún derecho de reclamarla en el futuro ¿no es verdad? ¿Pero como podría hacerlo? ¿Cómo podría arruinarla de esa forma? Porque estaba seguro que eventualmente la arruinaría, ya que su preocupación hacia ella no era normal y mucho menos saludable, sentía como de a poco se estaba formando ese monstruo que le suplicaba que tan pronto llegase el momento le pida que sea solo de él, para siempre. Y volvía a maldecir su suerte y destino, ¿Por qué ella es tan joven? ¿Como es posible que lo castiguen con algo tan dulce y perfecto como ella? Porque ella era su castigo, su maravilloso y angelical castigo, y no dudaba que algún día tendría que pagar la consecuencia de sus pensamientos, porque ella no le podía pertenecer ¿Cómo podía hacer para que en el futuro ella tan solo le pertenezca a él? Si él de a poco se daba cuenta del monstruo que era, que cada parte de él que en algún momento fue bueno y noble se evaporo tan pronto la vio; como existe desde el principio de los tiempos, el Yin y el yang, cuando ella nació cada parte buena en él tuvo que morir para que ella existiese, no puede estar presente la luz, el amor y lo puro, todo lo que ella era, sin que surja la oscuridad, el odio y lo contaminado que era él; mientras tanto el monstruo seguía gritando, MIA, ELLA ES MIA.

- ¿Tienes práctica hoy a la tarde? – Esme preparaba distraídamente el desayuno mientras que Rosalie le recomendaba a Bella que estaba sentada a su lado que debía vestirse con ropa de color rosa.

- Si, dentro de poco vienen las regionales y creo que tenemos posibilidad de ganar - respondió algo agobiado por sus deberes como capitán del equipo, realmente estaba cansado de serlo, pero ya dentro de poco iba a terminar la secundaria e iría a la universidad para estudiar medicina, y era lo que más le molestaba; no sabía como iba a soportar estar tanto tiempo lejos de ella, ya no verla dos veces a la semana lo ponía histérico, y tan solo pensar no verla por meses era como someterse al infierno en la tierra, y aún así no se comparaba al grado de dolor que lo oprimía.

- Bueno - puso los tazones de cereales enfrente de las niñas y Jasper, que estaba muy concentrado tratando de entender la tarea que no pudo completar el día anterior - con las niñas vamos a ir de compras a Port Ángeles por la tarde, así que vamos a llegar tarde hoy - cuando vio la cara de fastidio de Bella, luciendo más adorable, sonrió por lo bajo, a ella no le gustaba ir de compras pero no decía nada para no hacer sentir mal a su madre - Jasper vas a venir con nosotras también - le informo causando que el niño de cabellos dorados y ojos azules la mirara asustado.

- No quiero ir, quiero quedarme en casa - se quejo mientras que su hermana se reía.

- Pues muy mal, vas a venir porque no va a ver nadie en casa, y no pienso dejarte solo -estableció su madre mientras que Bella se arrodillaba en la silla para poder comer más cómoda - además me vas a ayudar con las bolsas, va a venir Alice también, así que voy a necesitar toda la ayuda posible - Alice era la mejor amiga de Bella, era tan pequeña y con una gran cantidad de energía, que era devastadora, tenía unos lindos cabellos que iban en punta y siempre parecía danzar en vez de caminar.

- No me gusta Alice, siempre se me queda mirando raro - continuo el niño, causando que Bella riese, era el sonido que más deslumbraba a Edward, le encantaba el sonido de su voz pero su risa era exquisita.

Después de despedirse de su familia y como siempre hacia, miro a Bella unos segundos; se fue hacia el colegio, ya al llegar al estacionamiento todas las miradas estaban focalizadas en él, después todo, él era Edward Cullen, el gran Edward Cullen, foco de todo amor, envidia y fanatismo. Se le acercaron sus amigos, y mientras pasaba, las chicas reían sonrojadas cuando él miraba hacia su lado, era conocido por todos que él no tenía novia, muchos rumores difundían que salía con mujeres mayores y que las jovencitas no eran de su interés, eso era cierto, ninguna jovencita le atraía lo suficiente como para captar su atención, tan solo una niña de cuatro años lo hacía.

- Que miseria son los lunes, creo que es el día que uno desea matar a alguien - reflexiono Alec pensativo a la hora de la comida, todos estaban sentados en la mesa central de la cafetería, ya que donde estuviese Cullen la atención estaba dirigida hacía ahí.

- Si tienes razón - le concedió Edward, sin mucha ganas de estar ahí, realmente deseaba estar en casa, esperándola - encima tenemos práctica. Estoy cansado de las malditas prácticas - su amigo se sorprendió y su acerco hacia él.

- ¿Acabo de escuchar bien al perfecto Edward Cullen? ¿El dios andante de este colegio y Forks decir que estaba cansado? - se paró gritando burlándose - llamen a un medico, el dios de la Forks está cansado - Edward se rió y lo tomo de la camiseta obligándolo a sentarse de nuevo, cuando todas las chicas, mejor dicho, toda el lugar lo miró.

- Cállate, desgraciado… - de pronto Sam entro corriendo dirigiéndose hacia ellos emocionado.

- No tenemos práctica - anunció algo agitado, gritos y muestras de júbilo se extendieron en la mesa - creo que se intoxico el entrenador o se le murió la madre, yo que sé, pero estamos libres - gritó.

- Si al fin - se alegro Alec - no iba a aguantar ver la cara de vejestorio del entrenador hoy, aprovecho y me quedo tomando unas cervezas en casa mientras que no haya nadie.

- Voy a reparar la maldita moto, que no se que problema tiene con los frenos - planeo Sam, que observo un instante a Edward que parecía tratar de contener su alegría, ya que se refregó el cabello nervioso - ¿Qué carajo vas a hacer hoy Cullen?

- Nada - contesto calmado - me quedo en mi casa - "esperándola" añadió mentalmente.

- Realmente no te entendió - le critico, mientras que Edward lo miro contrariado - eres el maldito rey de toda el colegio, puedes tener a cualquier trasero a tus pies, pero ¡no! Ignoras a todas las chicas como si tuvieras a una puta que te la mame a todas horas.

- Es cierto - se le unió Alec - puedes engañar a todos los demás, pero no a nosotros, o tienes una que se deje coger como si fuese la última vez o eres - tosió incómodo – gay - Edward giro los ojos.

- No soy gay y no tengo a nadie, tan solo no me atraen ninguna de estas chicas, eso es todo - se limito a responder.

- Mira mi buen y viejo amigo - habló Sam apretándole el hombro - creo firmemente que estás alucinado por alguien - a Edward se le paró el corazón y dejo de respirar por un momento, su semblante palideció ¿Cómo se dio cuenta? ¿Cómo pudo ser tan descuidado y darse a entender tan fácilmente? Su amigo sonrió por lo bajo, mientras que Alec estaba algo pasmado por la afirmación - con tu cara me lo acabas de confirmar, y también creo que ella o no esta disponible o no sabe que existes, porque por tu forma de actuar tiene que ser una de las dos - Edward miró hacia un su plato sin mirar a ninguno de los dos.

- ¿Cómo lo sabías? - murmuró algo apenado, sin tan solo ellos supieran que ella no estaba disponible, no porque estuviera tomada o no estuviese cerca de él, sino que era tan joven que era pecaminoso tan solo pensar en ella; no es que pensase en forma sexual hacia ella, sino que tan solo se conformaba que ella este siempre con él, cada segundo del día, sentir que ella respiraba le daba cierto alivio a su agonía de no sentirla suya.

- Es muy fácil, no le hablas a ninguna chica, sales muy pocas veces y si fueses gay, ya te me hubieses tirado encima de mí - se rieron ante la seriedad que puso en sus palabras - pero vamos, no puedes estar esperando toda tu vida por algo que jamás va a pasar…

Cuando pronunció esa frase, Edward dejo de escucharlo, porque toco la fibra más sensible de su ser, su talón de Aquiles, no importa si él la esperase o el tiempo que pasase, no cambiaba el hecho de que ella no lo amara, más que nada porque merecía algo mejor a lo que él tenía que ofrecerle, mientras que su monstruo gritaba MIA, su parte más sensata le aconsejaba que la dejase, que la dejase vivir en paz y tranquila, y eso era solo posible cuando él la dejara libre, dejara que ella tuviera una existencia sin él. ¿Acaso en algún punto tuvo la posibilidad de tenerla? ¿De conservarla a su lado? Solamente se podía repetir que no, ¿y por qué no? Por el simple motivo que él no era bueno, tan solo la destruiría, llevándola al punto donde él estaba, donde no había esperanza; ¿y que iba a ser si la tuviese? Era muy probable que seguir sufriendo porque eso no iba ser suficiente, porque nada es suficiente con ella, porque ella era tan grandiosa que nada lo podía conformar. Una mano se cruzo enfrente de su vista.

- ¿Me escuchaste? ¿Te quedaste pensando en lo que te dije? - continuó Sam, Edward se refregó el rostro cansado, cansado de ser él mismo, cansado de sus circunstancias, cansado de la vida en si, hasta algo cansado de ese ángel que lo rodeaba no dejándolo en paz, ese maravilloso ángel llamado Bella.

- Perdona me quede pensando - se excuso al no tener idea de lo que dijo.

- No puedo creer que te guste alguien - exclamó contrariado Alec - siempre fuiste mi ídolo, el gran Cullen, y me entero que andas mendigando el amor de una chica - se acerco a él enarcando las cejas - ¿y conocemos a la afortunada?

- No, no la conocen - contesto rápidamente, para no levantar más sospechas - ella no vive por aquí - Sam suspiro pesadamente.

- Por eso tienes que vivir la vida y olvidarte de ella, no puedes quedarte estancado esperando algo que es muy probable que no se dé - le aconsejo a lo que él asintió tristemente, tenía razón no tenía ni podía esperarla, esperar lo imposible - tienes todo un harén de chicas deseosas de meterse en tus pantalones y tu las ignoras como si nada, es la única forma de poder superarlo, coge con todas las que puedas, así la chica esta no va a ser más que un recuerdo y de paso te tiras un buen polvo, que parece que te hace falta, matas dos pájaros de un tiro - concluyo felizmente y en ese momento Edward se convenció a si mismo que era cierto, durante años estuvo cautivado por una niña cuando pudo disfrutar de una chica de su edad y pasarla bien con ella, optimista de sus nuevas perspectivas al termino de las clases bajo la euforia de sus amigos puso su plan en marcha.

- Hola, Kate - le saludo a la joven que tan pronto lo vio aproximarse hacia ella, trato de arreglarse rápidamente, ella era una de las porristas más hermosas de la escuela, que siempre estuvo detrás de él, como todas las chicas.

- Hola, Edward ¿Cómo te va? - pregunto algo nerviosa, al ver el efecto que él tenía en ella, la chica se sonrojo cuando vio su característica sonrisa torcida de él.

- Bien, me preguntaba si querías ir hoy a mi casa para hacer algunas tareas, biología me está dando problema - era la mentira más tonta que se le ocurrió, ya que en primer lugar él estaba en el cuadro de honor y en segundo ella no era la adecuada para preguntarle sobre temas académicos. Ya sabiendo de antemano cuales eran las intensiones de él, mejor dicho de ambos, aceptó contenta agradeciendo su buena fortuna.

Tan pronto llegaron a la casa él la guío hacia su cuarto, aún estaba reticente hacia toda la situación, jamás llevo ninguna chica a su casa, ni siquiera su amiga Leah, que no tenía ninguna intención romántica hacia él, porque le parecía mal ya que era su santuario donde compartía sus mejores momentos del día al lado de su ángel. Cuando el pensamiento de Bella se filtro en su cerebro, se enfoco en la linda chica que estaba sentada impaciente en su cama, podría confirmar que era hermosa, pero simplemente le faltaba algo que lo deslumbrara, dejando de lado todo crítica hacia ella, se sentó a su lado, aprovecharía que no había nadie en casa.

- Me encanta tu casa - busco conversación algo intimidada ella, siempre soñó este momento, estar junto a Edward pero aún todo parecía tan irreal - que buen equipo de música - señalo admirada.

- Si, me lo regalaron hace unos años - se acerco un poco hacia ella, lo más raro de todo esto es que no estaba nervioso, sino que estaba en modalidad piloto, como él la denominaba, cuando realmente no estaba convencido de algo o no deseaba realizarlo, ya que ella no lo atraía. La mirada de ella pareció curiosa un momento.

- ¿Compartes el cuarto con alguien? - su pregunta lo extraño.

- No ¿Por qué?

- Porque tienes dos auriculares en el… - no la dejo terminar la frase, la beso furiosamente, no por que quería sino para que se callara, necesitaba no pensar ahora, era mejor no pensar. Introdujo su lengua dentro de la boca de ella, ella lo atrajo a su rostro para profundizar el beso, se reclino para que ella quedara bajo de él y recorrió con sus manos sus generosas curvas, era una hermosa chica pero simplemente no era ella. Abrió la camisa de Kate para descubrir su corpiño, sin más se lo subió para tomar entre su boca uno de sus pezones, mientras que ella gemía de placer ante la maestría de él, como si supiera perfectamente que punto tocar para causarle más placer y cuando el metió su mano en su entrepierna no pude evitar soltar un ligero grito.

Bella estaba emocionada de regresar rápidamente a casa, adoraba vivir con su mamá y papá, quería mucho a Charlie pero realmente prefería vivir con su otra familia, ya que los Cullen era su familia, se quedo callada en el asiento trasero del auto admirando el paisaje de Forks, tan solo quería llegar para ver a Edward que por algún motivo era lo que más le ponía feliz y nerviosa en todo el mundo. No podía dejar de pensar en él noche y día, como si no hubiese algo más en el universo ¿Por qué le pasaba esto? No lo entendía, su pequeña mente no le explicaba que era lo que sucedía, lo único que sabía era que cuando lo veía se sonrojaba y su corazón palpitaba rápidamente, muchas veces creyó que estaba enferma pero no dijo nada a nadie, porque si se enfermaba tendría que ir al médico y no quería eso, además significaría que tendría que separarse de Edward, ya suficiente cuando iba con Charlie el fin de semana la entristecía tener que alejarse de él.

Se alegro cuando Jasper se comenzó a sentir mal del estómago, no porque no quisiese a su hermano sino porque se suspendería ese tonto Tour de compras que le imponían su mamá, hermana y amiga, nunca entendió la fascinación por la ropa pero eso ya no importaba ya que vería a Edward. Fue rápidamente hacia el cuarto de él tan pronto como su mamá abrió la puerta de entrada, ignorando las indicaciones de su hermana que de que no corriera ya que siempre fue algo torpe al caminar.

Cuando se coloco enfrente de la entrada de la habitación se acomodo nerviosamente la ropa tratando de lucir bien para él, sabía que la estaría esperando como siempre, para ofrecerle jugo y galletitas mientras que se sentaba a su lado para escuchar música. Suspiró pesadamente y sonrió al abrir la puerta, no entendió perfectamente que era lo que pasaba, él estaba en la cama junto a una chica que gemía enloquecida mientras que él parecía quejarse, ambos estaban desnudos pero las sabanas los cubrían, aun así logro captar los senos de ella ya que él los tocaba desesperado, mientras que las pelvis de los dos se movían sincronizadamente, no sabía que era todo eso pero lo que tenía claro era que Edward ya no la esperaría para escuchar música y tan pasar el tiempo a su lado; eso causo que llorará. Porque él ya no la necesitaba ya que tenía a la chica, y eso la devasto más mientras sentía como las lagrimas salían de sus ojos, su Edward ya no la quería.

Al sentir un jadeo de lamento Edward se petrifico y se detuvo dentro de Kate para girar su rostro hacia la puerta, no podía creer lo estúpido que había sido su Bella estaba parada ahí llorando mientras lo veía como él tenía sexo con una chica, se asusto al ver la tristeza en los ojos de ella, estaba como siempre hermosa pero al mismo tiempo lucía tan desconsolada como si el mundo de ella se hubiese destruido como el de él al verse descubierto, sintió como si la hubiese engañado, trato de levantarse de la cama pero ella corrió hacia su cuarto cuando el se movió un poco ¿Por qué de todos los habitantes de la casa ella tenía que haberlo visto así? ¿Por qué decidió en primer lugar que acostarse con una chica era la solución a su problema? Pero no se atrevió a seguirla sino que se detuvo en medio del cuarto mirando hacia el corredor, ¿Qué le iba a decir? ¿Qué estaba teniendo relaciones para tratar de tener una vida normal? ¿Qué jamás pensó en las consecuencias si ella lo llegaba a ver? ¿Qué realmente era un estúpido al considerar que esta era la respuesta a sus problemas?

- Edward ¿pasó algo malo? - se extraño Kate al ver como él se separo de ella y levanto pareciendo taciturno, él era tan bueno teniendo sexo que no se había dado cuenta lo que había pasado. La voz de ella, saco la bestia en él que le reclamaba lo mal nacido que era por dañar a su Bella y todo por acostarse con esa maldita golfa que tan solo lo quería para tener sexo, y además él no lo había disfrutado como pensó que lo haría, se dio vuelta para mirarla y ella se aterro al notar sus facciones duras y sus ojos asesinos, porque ella fue la causante de todo esto le decía el monstruo, luchando contra las ganas de hacerla sufrir como lo estaba haciendo a unos pasos su hermoso ángel, controlo sus impulsos y se vistió despachándola por la puerta trasera como si fuese basura para que el resto de la familia no la viese.

Los días pasaron; durante el resto de la semana tan pronto como llegaba de la escuela se sentaba a esperarla pero para su desdicha ella no aparecía y él no podía hacer otra cosa que llorar porque sentía que la había perdido para siempre; Kate lo miraba esperanzada que la volviese a invitar a su casa para pasar el rato pero él la ignoró y sus amigos no siguieron con el tema cuando vieron el odio que emanaba.

Se desespero, Bella actuaba como siempre, pero no lo veía más, aunque notaba en su hermoso rostro la tristeza ya que no reía más, simplemente asentía a todo lo que los demás decían como una autómata y eso era lo que más le afectaba, ¿cuánto la había dañado?, no podía dirigirle la palabra, no sabía cómo hacerlo. Entonces el sábado llego y ella se marcho a casa de Charlie, y él se quedo en su habitación encerrado, no quería ver a nadie no necesitaba a nadie, tan solo a ella, pero ella no lo quería ver a él.

- Edward - llamó a la puerta Carlisle, al no obtener respuesta por parte de él, entro sin más - ¿pasó algo malo? – Edward solo negó pero no dio señal de querer moverse de la cama - ¿estás seguro? Sabes que me puedes decir lo que sea - se paró a su lado.

- Estoy bien, tan solo hoy no tengo muchas ganas de salir eso es todo - trato de no darle mucha importancia al tema, mientras que por dentro estaba muriendo. Dudoso el doctor acepto sus palabras, tenía la esperanza que si era algo importante Edward se lo informaría.

- Esta bien, me podrías hacer un favor - el joven se acomodo mejor en la cama para que no se note que nada estaba bien - ¿podrías cuidar a Bella…?

- ¿Pero que no ella está con Charlie? - cuestiono rápidamente algo extrañado.

- Recién acaban de llegar los dos, y parece ser que él tiene algo importante que decirnos - le explico antes de irse. Era la oportunidad perfecta para enmendar las cosas con ella, tendrían que estar juntos y ella no lo podría evitar, se levanto rápidamente y algo desaliñado, pero en él parecía tan sexy que no le importo y tomo rumbo hacia abajo. Cuando paso por la cocina, vio a su hermano, su cuñada y el oficial Swan tomando café, los saludo y fue hacia el patio donde se encontraba la niña sentada en el pasto con unos libros para colorear.

- ¿Qué es, Charlie? – Esme estaba reticente por la conversación, era sabido por todos que Charlie estaba saliendo con la viuda Clearwater desde hace algún tiempo. No pudiéndole darle vuelta al asunto, ya que siempre él fue un hombre de palabras concisas los miró a ambos a los ojos.

- Sue está embarazada y nos vamos a casar - sus amigos estaban felices por la noticia pero no pudieron ocultar su temor a la posibilidad que él se lleve definitivamente a la niña, Sue ya tenía dos hijos propios, Leah de 17 años y Seth de 3, y no tendría problema de tomar el lugar de madre para Bella. Al reconocer la preocupación por parte de ellos continuo - hemos hablado con respecto a Bella, y tan solo he podido llegar a una conclusión - el corazón de los Cullen se detuvo - ella debe quedarse con ustedes, siempre he sido muy egoísta y abusivo con respecto al cuidado de ella…

- No es cierto - le interrumpió Carlisle más relajado.

- Si lo es, yo soy el padre y lo cierto es que ustedes la han cuidado desde que nació y yo muy poco tengo que ver en la vida de ella; amo con mi vida a esa niña, pero simplemente no he estado con ella lo suficiente, y ella incluso los siente a ustedes como sus verdaderos padres - sonrió tristemente - y lo son. Y no porque yo ya pude encaminarme junto a Sue, la puedo separar de su familia, tan solo por mi capricho…

Edward se sentó junto a Bella que en ningún momento aparto su vista de su libro, obviamente lo estaba ignorando ya que se tenso tan pronto él se acerco, algo dudoso le habló - ¿cómo te va Bella? - trato de hacer que le preste atención.

- Bien - ella siempre fue una niña muy educada - Charlie me trajo porque quiere hablar con mamá y papá - él asintió lentamente.

- ¿Me vas a perdonar por lo que pasó? - le pregunto, no podía seguir así, que ella no le mire a los ojos ni demuestre algo hacía él lo destruía, le cortaba la respiración y lo llevaba al mismo infierno.

- Pensé que me esperarías para escuchar música - le replico, pero detrás de sus palabras parecería que hubiese algo más grande, como si en serio le pidiese que la espere hasta que crezca. El sonrió torciendo los labios, pero en ningún momento ella lo miró, estaba concentrada en no hacerlo.

- Ya sé, debí esperarte, no fue mi intención hacerte sufrir…

- ¿Ya no me quieres? - le pregunto con la voz algo quebrada como suplicándole, pudo ver cómo caía una lagrima, y eso le dolía, no quería que ella sufriera y mas siendo él el causante de eso.

- Claro que te quiero - tomo su pequeño rostro entre sus manos obligándola a unir sus miradas, los ojos de ella estaban rojos y él estaba desesperado por consolarla - te quiero con toda mi alma - entonces se dio cuenta que era cierto, no importa de lo que hiciera, no importa cuanto la evitara, ella siempre estaba presente para él, acosándolo, persiguiéndolo en cada lado, en cada pensamiento y se resignó a que nada podía hacerse de ahora en más - Bella yo te voy a esperar por siempre - ella sonrió tímidamente ante sus palabras, tomo su manita para acariciarla y sentir la hermosa corriente que siempre esta presente cuando sus pieles entran en contacto - Isabella Marie Swan ¿prometes ser mía para toda la eternidad? - los pálpitos de ella se aceleraron, mientras que él la observaba con ternura - ¿aceptas ser mi esposa? - cuando él registro las palabras que salieron de sus labios se sintió tan mal y tan bien al mismo tiempo, la pequeña niña de cuatro años le miró mientras sonreía, estaba feliz por su pregunta y no había duda por en su respuesta.

- Si, aceptó - y se sonrojo.

Dentro de la casa Charlie seguía con la conversación

- … no importa con que apellido haya nacido Bella, es como si hubiese sido destinada a ser un Cullen.

_Espero que les haya gustado. Hasta el siguiente capítulo._


	3. La huída

Advierto que la siguiente historia contiene situaciones y actitudes que pueden ser algo censurables para algunos lectores, por ese motivo esta bajo la categoría M; así que dejo asentado que la temática en si de la historia es algo fuerte.

De nuevo gracias a mi beta Isis Janet, por las correcciones que realiza a mis escritos, sin ella, ustedes leerían algo sumamente bochornoso; gracias por todo.

Disclaimers: los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

**

* * *

La huída**

"**¿Por qué creíste que podías escapar de mi? ¿No puedes comprender que te es imposible esconderte? Estoy en todo, lo soy todo; ni siquiera tu peor pesadilla se me puede comparar, y el infierno no es nada al lado mío. No pienses que yo te voy a abandonar, no porque quiera que me odies, sino porque necesito que me ames tanto que no puedas vivir sin mí". (17.39)**

Hacía ya tres años que no iba a casa, ni siquiera para las fiestas aparecía, siempre se excusaba con distintos motivos, incluso Esme se daba cuenta que no deseaba ir, al menos a visitarlos, ya que Edward estaba entre los primeros de la clase e incluso había logrado adelantar varias materias, o sea, que tener que estudiar porque le estaba yendo regular no era algo creíble. Pero él estaba aterrado en regresar a casa y tener que afrontar lo que había hecho, ¿Cómo pudo ser tan estúpido e impulsivo? ¿Acaso era un pedófilo por tener estos pensamientos? Mas él no deseaba a su Bella en forma sexual, no le atraía su cuerpo de esa manera, solo quería que estuviera siempre a su lado y su sonrisa lo contentaba más que nada en este mundo; ¡pero no! Él tuvo que preguntarle esa tarde, ese maravilloso y horrible sábado, algo que trato de reprimir durante tanto tiempo, que estuvo acosándolo en su mente y no lo pudo evitar, pero cuando ella acepto ser suya, ser su esposa en un futuro, supo que no todo estaba perdido y al mismo tiempo fue condenado.

Estaba seguro que ella con sus hermosos e inocentes cuatro años no entendía la magnitud de sus palabras, a lo que se había comprometido, y eso le sacaba validez a su respuesta ¿no es verdad? Pero nada de lo que haga para convencerse de que ella realmente no quiso decir eso le quitaba las esperanzas que en el futuro ella sea suya y solo suya. Y todo eso causo que él huyera, tan pronto como cumplió los 18 años, tomo sus cosas y se fue a recorrer Europa por tres meses antes de que comenzara la Universidad; esa tarde fue la anteúltima vez que pudo mirar a Bella a los ojos, y si antes se escondía de ella, después le huía como la misma peste, ya que todo lo que se tenía que decir estaba dicho, y el monstruo gritaba victoria por haber marcado su territorio antes de que algún otro lo hiciera, mientras que su conciente le reclamaba que no podía hacer algo así; y con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaba la evitaba.

Cuando ella contesto sonrojada, de la forma que él adoraba que lo hiciera, se petrifico en su lugar y se asqueo del grado de perversión que su ser tenía, había llevado todo a un nuevo nivel, y su rostro lo demostró causando que ella se extrañara y se sintiera mal pensando que ella había hecho algo mal, odiaba molestar a Edward, no quería que le pasase algo malo, pero por su expresión, aun siendo tan pequeña supo automáticamente que ella era la responsable y se separó de él para entrar dentro de la casa, le daría un tiempo; porque, Edward la esperaría como ella lo esperaría a él.

– ¿Vamos a casa Bella? – le preguntó Charlie, noto cierta tristeza en la mirada de él y sus padres parecían algo aliviados, ella no era como cualquier otra niña que trataría de saber que fue lo que pasó, si ellos no querían que supieran que fue lo que pasó ella lo toleraba. Se despidió de ellos abrazándolos fuertemente a lo que ellos también respondieron de la misma forma. Aunque quiso despedirse de Edward, cuando fue a buscarlo al patio él ya no estaba ahí, y en la salida tampoco su auto; así que algo la acongojaba, por no entender que fue lo que le pasó después de preguntarle lo que siempre quiso de él, se marchó en silencio, total el domingo cuando regresara a casa él la estaría esperando para escuchar música.

Quería contarle todo a Alice, su mejor amiga, mas nadie sabía que era lo que sentía por él, era su más preciado secreto, incluso creyó que él no lo sabía, aunque al proponerle ser su esposa se dio cuenta que él estaba conciente acerca de sus sentimientos. Bella siempre quiso a sus papas, a Charlie, a sus hermanos e incluso a Alice, pero ninguno se le comparaba a lo que sentía por Edward; siempre fue el ser más hermoso y perfecto para ella, y por más que no le demostrase mucho afecto, siempre que él la esperaba para escuchar música se daba cuenta que también la quería, talvez no de la forma y profundidad que ella pero se conformaba con pequeñas muestras de cariño ¿Cómo podía pedir más de él? Al pedirle ser su suya, comprendió que no importaba lo que pasara, o lo que había hecho con la chica esa, aunque no sabía bien que era, mas ese momento dio todo por perdido, ya que él no la necesitaría y eso la devasto, le fue casi imposible poder pretender que le interesaba algo o al menos no llorar todo el tiempo, y él como el perfecto príncipe que es, se redimió dándole lo que más buscaba, pertenecerle. Ahora esperaría a mañana, a verlo de nuevo y disfrutar de su tiempo con él.

– Cariño ¿puedes venir? Quiero hablar contigo de algo importante – le llamó Charlie desde la sala, ella bajo con algo de dificultad la escalera, lo cierto es que la pequeña Bella nació con dos pies izquierdos; y se le reunió, estaba sentado en su sillón favorito y le indico que se sentara en su sillita que estaba ahí enfrente de él. Charlie nunca fue como su papá, Carlisle siempre la abrazaba y daba cariño mientras que Charlie siempre fue algo frío con ella, no porque no la quisiese sino porque no sabía como hacerlo, y Bella entendía esto e igual le quería, porque Charlie no era Carlisle y eso estaba bien. Se preocupo al notar que él se refregaba las manos nervioso.

– Hoy no me caí – le aseguro la niña, todos parecían alarmarse mucho cuando a ella le pasaba eso; incluso una vez Edward le reto furioso cuando intento trepar un árbol y tan solo logro cortarse la pierna, al ver la sangre se descompuso pero el grito de él la descoloco, no entendió esa vez, pero creyó escucharle murmurar "me tienes cansado".

– No, no es eso – sonrió ante la ocurrencia de su hija, lo cierto que no importaba la edad que la pequeña tuviera, siempre le sorprendía el grado de madurez y los procesos mentales que tenía; no era común y a veces se preguntaba si era su culpa, que Bella no se comportase como una niña – ¿recuerdas a Sue? – ella asintió, le gustaba mucho la señora y su hijo, Seth era cariñoso y divertido – bueno, lo que pasa es lo siguiente… – continuo lentamente, no sabía como encarar la conversación y paso su vista hacia distintos lados de la habitación para no tener que enfrentar esos grandes ojos chocolates enfrente de él – hummm... sí, tengo que contarte que… haaa.

Al percibir que su papá estaba en un predicamento ansioso, ella entendió por fin que quería decir Alice cuando mencionaba que los adultos necesitan de ayuda de vez en cuando al hablar porque ni ellos sabían como decir ciertas cosas.

– ¿Te gusta mucho Sue? – más que una pregunta fue una afirmación, que tomo con la guardia baja a Charlie, que asintió lentamente – ¿tanto como Carlisle quiere a mamá? – tratando de salir de su asombro y sin lograrlo en su totalidad, Charlie tosió incómodo.

– Si, nos queremos mucho con Sue – le aseguro algo nervioso – y…. – no puedo terminar la frase ya que la niña le interrumpió

– ¿Y se van a casar? – le cuestiono abriendo más, como si fuese posible, sus ojos.

– Si… – le afirmo avergonzado, no comprendía que era lo que pasaba ¿su hija de cuatro años le estaba guiando en una conversación? ¿Quién era el adulto aquí, él o ella? – ¿Cómo sabías todo eso?

– Bueno, la miras como Carlisle mira a mamá y ella también lo hace – comenzó a enumerar con sus deditos segura de lo que hacía – siempre vamos a su casa, Rosalie no sabía cuando te ibas a decidir a casarte con ella… – con cada palabra el oficial de policía estaba más contrariado e impresionado ¿incluso la niña Cullen se había dado cuenta de lo que pasaba? – Alice quiere ayudar con la boda, así que le tengo que avisar – le informo mientras seguía anonadado – y Leah me dijo que con la llegada del bebe tendrían que casarse rápidamente, porque es lo correcto…

– ¿Ya sabes lo del bebe? – le corto rápidamente. Ella giro los ojos como si hubiese dicho una obviedad.

– Claro, Char… papi, desde hace dos semanas, lo que todavía no sé si va a ser nene o nena – concluyo complaciente ¿Cómo era posible que lo supiera desde hace dos semanas si él se entero hace cinco días? Sin salir de su estupor, la niña se levanto para abrazarle, cuando registro la muestra de afecto de su hija, él le regreso el gesto – tengo que ir a hacer mi tarea, la maestra nos enseño a contar hasta 500 y quiero terminarla antes de que vayamos con Sue – y se separo de él dirigiéndose hacia arriba, se dio vuelta para observar a Charlie que parecía de roca en su silla, movió la cabeza resignada, pues Alice tenía razón, los adultos si que necesitan ayuda, y en el caso de Charlie, mucha de esta.

El domingo a la tarde su papá paso a buscarla a la casa de Charlie, tomo sus cosas y se despidió de él, trataba de no mostrarse muy extasiada cada vez que tenía que regresar a su casa, no quería que Charlie se sintiera mal por esto, le prometió que regresaría el otro fin de semana y le enseñaría a preparar el estofado, ya que él era un completo inútil para ese tipo de cosas.

– ¿Cómo la pasaste? – le preguntó su padre en el auto, ella estaba emocionada y feliz por ir a casa, porque él le estaría esperando, aunque no entendió bien que fue lo que le paso el día anterior, desde ahora en más ella era de él, y él la esperaría.

– Bien, todavía no saben que va a ser el bebe, pero creo que Seth está algo celoso – sonrió al recordar como el pequeño moreno, hacía puchero mientras que su hermana y madre hablaban sobre los preparativos.

– Es normal – le comento dulcemente – cree que su madre no le va a querer más si tiene otro hijo ¿y tú no estás celosa? – y le miró de reojo mientras que ella admiraba el paisaje.

– No – le aseguro – Charlie siempre me va a querer de igual forma, me lo dijo muchas veces ayer y hoy, pero no sé porque – se encorvo de hombros, Carlisle siempre admiraba la seguridad con la que se dirigía a los demás, aunque era tímida al exceso, tenía grandes convicciones para su corta edad; lo que le extrañaba era la reticencia con la que actuaba con Edward, como si de todos, dudara que él también la quisiese, aunque no podía negar el hecho que su hermano no era el más demostrativo de afecto con ella, nunca lo fue, siempre se aislaba de ella, y eso jamás lo comprendió.

Después de saludar a su madre y hermanos que estaban preparando un pastel, subió hacia el cuarto de Edward, con la excusa que quería dejar sus cosas en su cuarto; tras hacer el ritual de mirarse un segundo en el espejo del pasillo, para verificar que estaba presentable para estar al lado de él, ella se coloco ante la puerta, acomodo su vestido color azul y suspiro pesadamente antes de tomar la perilla para abrir la puerta, pero esta vez la puerta no abrió, estaba cerrada con llave. Extrañada golpeo la puerta despacio para saber si él se había olvidado de que ella llegaría a esa hora, como siempre para escuchar música con él, mas no obtuvo respuesta del otro lado, y se quedo quieta en ese lugar sin entender lo que había pasado.

Edward apretó los dientes y se refregó molesto el cabello, sabía que ella estaba ahí afuera, podía sentir su presencia, trato de no mirar pero la tentación fue muy grande y contemplo como la perilla se movía para abrir la puerta que él había cerrado hacía más de dos horas; no abriría la puerta, no esta vez ni nunca más, ella ya no sería recibida en su cuarto como antes, tenía que separarse de ella, ella tenía que entender el mensaje que él no la quería a su lado a pesar que la necesitaba tanto.

Sentado a un costado de la cama, con sus auriculares puestos siguió observando la puerta, deseando que ella se fuera, que se aleje de una vez y lo deje en paz, deseando que ella entrara y estuviera a su lado dándole paz, deseando poder dejar de sufrir y seguir sufriendo si eso significaba que ella estuviera con él y se fuera al mismo tiempo; sintió como golpeaban levemente la puerta y no dudo en subirle el volumen a la música, su cuerpo temblaba de ira y desesperación, como si en cualquier momento estuviese por estallar por la magnitud de sus emociones.

– Vete, por favor, déjame en paz – susurro suplicante hacia la dirección que ella estaba, nublándosele la vista con las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir – ¿Por qué me sigues? – pasaron dos minutos de puro silencio, y contemplo como la sombra detrás de la entrada se alejaba, se paró acercándose y lucho contra si mismo para no dejarla irse antes de que fuera muy tarde, pero se detuvo agobiado por lo que ya no podía controlar y comenzó a llorar por el dolor que estaba sufriendo y las consecuencias que tendría su decisión.

Pero no daría marcha atrás, tenía que hacer lo correcto, al menos esta vez para que ella sea feliz aunque eso solo signifique que él sea miserable para toda la vida. Cayo rendido sobre sus rodillas y su rostro demostraba lo destrozado que estaba por culpa del hermoso ángel que lo rondaba noche y día sin darle respiro alguno.

– Soy un enfermo – se convenció de todo los pensamientos que lo abrumaban, deseaba tanto tenerla consigo, aprisionarla para que nadie la viera y tenerla solo para él, por toda la eternidad; el monstruo le estaba gritando que fuera a buscarla, que la detuviera y la trajera consigo, porque ella no se podía ir, no lo podía dejar, era algo absolutamente inconcebible. Ella pertenecía a su lado, no existía razón de ser sin ella, porque ella lo era todo; ninguna otra significaba nada, esas eran solo perras que servían para fornicar, nada más, mas Bella significaba amor, era todo lo que necesitaba, ni siquiera el aire era necesario en comparación con ella. El monstruo no entendía lo que él intentaba hacer ahora y lo que hizo la noche anterior en la fiesta de Alec, pero él trataba de sacarla de su sistema, eliminar la droga que era ella, dejar de pensar en ella para ser libre, aunque realmente a cada momento se sentía más acorralado.

Tan pronto como ella había entrado a la casa para ir junto a sus padres, él se quedo repugnado de si mismo, le encanto tocarla, como si parte del cielo se le entregara y al salir de sus pequeños labios un "si, acepto" creyó que había muerto de tanta felicidad, entonces el infierno se desato en su cabeza. Se merecía lo peor que le pudiera pasar, merecía la tortura y tormentos para reparar el daño que había hecho, demostró su naturaleza maligna y posesiva, hambrienta por tenerla consigo, a una niña inocente que no sabía lo que había dicho; porque ahora sería de él y de nadie más, nadie podía pedir nada de ella, y si lo hacían tendrían que pasar por él. Descompuesto por sus propios sentimientos de plenitud, se fue hacia la casa de Alec sin dudarlo, necesitaba pensar claramente todo esto, y para lograrlo, necesitaba mucho alcohol.

Llego a la casa, en la que en ese momento se estaba realizando una fiesta a la cual él había anunciado que no iría, casi sin saludar a nadie fue directamente hacia la cocina para tomar una cerveza, la primera de muchas más. Al verlo entrar Sam se extraño por el aspecto de su amigo, parecía algo conmocionado y agitado, como si algo malo hubiese sucedido, fue a su lado para verificar como se encontraba.

– Hola, Edward, pensé que no venías – le dijo por encima de la música que ya a esa hora estaba fuerte, las fiestas de Alec siempre eran alocadas y se extendían hasta la madrugada siguiente; pudo ver como estaba algo demacrado y alterado, tomando como si fuese agua del pico de la botella.

– Estaba aburrido y decidí pasarme un rato – le resto importancia al asunto pero se notaba que estaba enojado, y lo cierto es que lo estaba, estaba lleno de ira, por fin había conseguido lo que durante tanto tiempo había soñado y anhelado; que ella le confirmara que iba a ser suya y al mismo tiempo saber que tenía ese efecto en ella, lo extasiaba, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que estaba mal, que simplemente era despreciable cada pensamiento suyo hacia ella, que se sentía como un depravado. Y nada lo iba a contentar de ahora en más, su vida ya era difícil con ella a su lado y sin tenerla, mas al tenerla y al mismo tiempo no poder sentirla era caer en un abismo del que no podía salir.

– Te ves mal ¿paso algo malo? – se preocupo, no era necesario conocer a Edward para darse cuenta que algo sucedía, y al parecer era bastante doloroso, sus ojos demostraban un poco de la desesperación que tenía y al mismo tiempo parecía tener miedo de algo, tenía miedo de si mismo.

– No, claro que no – dejo de lado la botella vacía y tomo otra de la heladera, los demás presentes se deban cuenta del comportamiento que tenía, estaba algo desaliñado y temblaba ligeramente – solamente me vine a divertir, nos vemos más tarde – y se alejo de él para pasar al centro de la sala donde todos estaban bailando, apenas se acerco varias chicas se le aproximaron para bailar con él, y para sorpresa de todos no rechazo a ninguna de ellas como lo haría en otro oportunidad.

Algunas se abalanzaban contra él, refregándose a su cuerpo y sin mediar palabra él las besaba, prácticamente devorándoles las bocas, dejándolas embobadas y con ganas de más; todas se movían alrededor de él sin pudor alguno, y él las tocaba en todas partes ante el escrutinio estupefacto de los espectadores.

– No sé qué le pasa – se alarmo Sam colocándose al lado Alec que estaba impresionado por lo que pasaba en medio de la sala – creo que tenemos que detenerle.

– No lo jodas – tomo otro sorbo de cerveza – que se divierta, que disfrute un poco, siempre esta oprimido, que se suelte que le va a hacer bien.

– ¿Eso te parece pasarla bien? – le pregunto molesto – ¿Cuántas cerveza ya ha tomado? ¿7 u 8? Él no esta bien, date cuenta…

De pronto unas chicas alrededor de Edward comenzaron a pelear para ver quien obtenía mayor atención por parte de él, se agarraron de los pelos y empezaron a pegarse entre ellas; todos empezaron a reír y gritar incentivando a que siguieran, esto fue aprovechado por él para tomar a dos de las manos y llevárselas al cuarto que estuviese más cercano. No tenía idea de quienes eran, no le importaba pero no dejo de alternar besos con ellas dos, y tan pronto como entraron a la habitación, se dio cuenta que era la de los padres de Alec; las observo por un momento; Gianna y Bree estaban excitadas por ser las elegidas por él, Edward un dios hecho mortal, y aunque les pareció raro que no sonriera como siempre lo hacia, sino que parecía estudiarlas, no les dieron mayor importancia al asunto.

Tomo a Gianna de la cintura y la acerco hacia él para besarla salvajemente, mientras que guiaba a Bree para que se acostara en la cama, de un solo tirón le rompió la camisa a Gianna dejándola algo avergonzada por estar así frente a él. Se dirigió hacia Bree, que le esperaba nerviosa al ver como él se sacaba la remera, suspiro ante el asomo de los abdominales marcados que tenía, su cabello estaba más desarreglado que de costumbre y se tiro encima de ella para besarla, sacándole la ropa. Su aliento sabía a alcohol, pero a ella no les importaba, tan solo lo deseaban, y a los poco minutos los tres estaban desnudos en la cama; él se quedo sentado y Gianna estaba encima cabalgándolo rápidamente mientras gemía descontroladamente, su miembro duro y grande la penetraba con furia y sin tregua llevándola al limite, y Bree estaba apoyada a un costado mientras lo besada y él le introducía sus largos y finos dedos de pianista dentro de su vagina masajeando su clítoris y acariciar su parte interna, encontrando su punto G. El placer era demasiado para ellas, que estaban gimiendo como locas, cuando libero su boca, Bree continuo besándole su cuello como lo hacia del otro lado Gianna; pero ningún sonido salía de la boca de Edward, sino que todo era mecánico, su cuerpo lo disfrutaba pero al mismo tiempo no como debería, escuchaba los ruidos que ellas hacían pero realmente parecían tan lejanos, percibía el calor de sus cuerpo contra el suyo y no era suficiente, palpaba los pezones endurecidos de ellas sobre su piel y no era grato. Porque la mente de él no estaba ahí; estaban lejos de ese lugar, lejos de todo y todos, pero cerca de ella, porque el domingo regresaría a casa, y tenía que evitarla por su propio bien.

Tenía que escapar de ella, de sus ojos grandes color chocolate, de su sonrisa tímida, de su sonrojo, de las pequeñas cosas que la componían y a él le fascinaban; ella era espectacular y cada vez que le hablaba se notaba el nerviosismo de su voz, como si también al estar en la presencia de él le gustase. Observo su rostro a un espejo que estaba en la pared y pudo contemplar lo que estaba haciendo, Gianna que se movía frenética encima de él y Bree que buscaba el contacto de sus dedos dentro de ella, y nada de eso le gustaba; porque deseaba que esas dos chicas fueran una sola, que esa persona fuese más grande de lo que era; y se la podía imaginar claramente, sus pechos serían perfectos en sus manos y susurraría su nombre en su oído con tal devoción como la que él sentía por ella, podía percibir esos rasgos hermosos y delicados, pero jamás perdería la inocencia que era tan característica de ella. ¿Por qué demonios ella no era más grande? Por más que hubiera aceptado ser suya, él no podría poseerla llegado el momento, porque era un monstruo, un maldito y enfermo monstruo que tan solo pensaba en el placer propio, y su placer era ella, ella era su fijación, su obsesión y ¡ella jamás lo querría! Eso era lo que más detestaba. Entonces sintió como un nuevo sentimiento nacía en él, aunque siempre estuvo presente ahora adquiría más fuerza y lo comprendió en ese momento, él la odiaba, odiaba a su Bella, por todo lo que le hacia sentir y pensar, en como se había convertido en lo único que estaba presente en su mundo sin dejar espacio para nadie más. La odiaba tanto como la amaba, deseaba tenerla y al mismo tiempo ser libre de ella; odiaba tener esa existencia, depender solamente de ella, no dejándolo ser feliz y darle alegría tan solo con su respiro, odiaba ser lo que era, ella era la causante de eso y por lo tanto la odiaba a ella, y lo más triste era que no era la culpa de Bella, su ángel era ajena a todo eso. Endureció su rostro ante este pensamiento, no comprendía sus pensamientos y reflexiones, trato de ignorarlos y arremetió con más fuerza dentro de Gianna y Bree, haciéndolas gritar.

Durante horas estuvieron teniendo relaciones, amanecía cuando ellas cayeron rendidas después de que él las poseyera en forma furiosa no dándoles descanso; se reincorporo y vistiéndose se marcho sin decir nada. La casa estaba prácticamente vacía, había algunos que se habían quedado dormidos en los sillones desmayados de tanto tomar y bailar, antes de cruzar el umbral de la puerta de salida, Alec que estaba tirado en un sofá al verlo le hablo.

– Edward, amigo – su voz era relajada y divertida porque todos sabían que era lo que había pasado en esa habitación – ¡si que te disfrutaste anoche! Tuvimos que subirle aun más a la música un par de veces durante la noche, debiste darles duro – se paró acercándose a él que miraba fijamente hacia la calle – en serio hombre, eres mi ídolo – cuando pudo contemplar mejor a Edward noto su mirada ausente, no estaba feliz sino que parecía devastado, como si algo horrible hubiese pasado – ¿estás bien?– consternado.

Sin siquiera dirigir su vista hacia él, sonrió melancólicamente.

– No importa lo que haga, ella no me va a amar, no tienes la menor idea cuanto odio todo esto – murmuro para sí mismo, dejando perplejo a Alec que no se atrevió a decirle más nada.

– ¿Edward? – le llamaron detrás de la puerta – ¿deseas comer torta? Acabamos de prepararla con los niños – le aviso Esme alegremente. Regreso molesto hacia su cama para recomponerse un poco y se seco las lagrimas derramadas.

– No… – su voz sonó rota, tosió aclarándola para no crear preocupaciones – gracias no tengo hambre – y se acostó tratando de olvidar todo.

A la mañana siguiente, se levanto temprano, ya que no pudo dormir en toda la noche a causa del plan que tenía que poner en marcha para poder evitarla hasta que pudiera marcharse de la casa y huir de ella. Para su desgracia ya todos se habían levantado y estaban desayunando antes de que Esme los llevase a clases, trato de pasar desapercibido pero no tuvo tampoco suerte con eso.

– ¿No vas a desayunar? – le pregunto Esme sirviendo la leche a los niños que estaban hablando de distintas cosas; no tuvo otra opción que detenerse y mirar a los demás, y en consecuencia, a ella. Fijo su atención a su cuñada para no captar nada más.

– No, me voy a comprar algo en el colegio, tengo que reunirme con mis compañeros – podía sentir como lo observaban, ella lo estaba mirando tratando de obtener alguna respuesta por parte de él, suspiró pesadamente y aprovecho que nadie estaba prestando atención, e hizo lo que tenía que hacer para poder erradicarla de su vida y su mente.

Estaba feliz al verlo entrar en la cocina, se había preocupado porque él no le había abierto la puerta y pensó que todavía estaba molesto por algo, pero estaba feliz por lo que había pasado el sábado y desde ahora todo sería dicha al lado de él. Lo observo fijamente, parecía estar bien, pero ella noto un pequeño cambio en él, no lograba vislumbrar que era, aun así sabía que había algo; y cuando la ignoró se extraño un poco.

De pronto él giro su hermoso rostro hacía ella y sonrió sonrojada sin dudarlo, mas se aterro al instante ante la intensidad y el odio que contenía sus ojos; la estaba mirando sin decirle nada, demostrándole cuanto la aborrecía, todo su rostro denotaba ese sentimiento tan profundo hacía ella y su mentón tembló esquivando su escrutinio para no llorar enfrente de él, escucho como se iba mientras que su vista se nublaba a causa de las lagrimas.

Él ya no la quería, no necesitaba preguntárselo para saberlo, entonces comprendió que ya no sería de él por el simple hecho de que él no la quería, no la necesitaba y no había esperanza en que la esperaría.

– Cariño ¿Qué es lo que sucede? – la abrazo Esme al darse cuenta de que ella estaba llorando, y sin poder evitarlo, se dejo consolar momentáneamente ante la calidez de su madre.

– ¿Qué pasó Bella? – se le acerco Rosalie, que no le gustaba verla triste, después de todo, la pequeñita siempre había sido su bebe; pero ella no hablo, se quedo callada y llorando por lo desolada que se sentía, no solo él no la quería más, también la odiaba, y estaba segura que todo había sido su culpa.

Edward llego al colegio ausente, y se quedo sentado en su auto mirando hacia la nada; se paso la mano entre sus cabellos repitiéndose que estaba haciendo lo correcto desde la primera vez desde que la conoció ¿pero como es posible que lo correcto doliera tanto? Se dio cuenta de cómo ella había quedado después de que él la mirara con odio, su Bella tan solo esperaba algo por parte de él, lo noto porque al principio sonreía tan angelical como siempre y se sonrojaba; mas todo eso termino cuando ella capto sus facciones duras y de desprecio. El ruido de que golpeaban a la ventanilla lo saco de su agonía interna.

– Hola, Edward – le saludo Sam, que reticente le observaba porque visualizaba su rostro destruido y algo adolorido, detrás de él estaba Alec que también estaba igual a causa de lo que había pasado la mañana anterior en la fiesta. Bajo del auto asintiendo y sin decir nada fue hacia clases.

– Sabes que puedes hablar con nosotros de lo que sea – le comunico preocupado Alec, que lo seguían desde atrás. Edward se detuvo en ese lugar, ¿hablar con ellos de lo que le pasaba? ¿Qué les diría? ¿Qué estaba perdido e irrevocablemente enamorado de una niña de cuatro años? ¿Qué no le importaba esperar el tiempo necesario hasta que pueda ser suya? ¿De cómo un monstruo dentro suyo le rogaba que tan solo la tuviera a ella?

– No tengo nada que decir – murmuro y suspiro pesadamente, cada parte de su cuerpo se trasformo en su segundo, su lenguaje corporal cambio ante ellos, a lo que quedaron impresionados. Como si la melancolía que transmitía se evaporara y se mostró despreocupado y divertido – desde ahora en más tan solo la voy a pasar bien – y se comporto como lo había planeado, su mente se dedicaría a estudiar y su cuerpo a disfrutar de todas las chicas que pudiera, tan pronto cumpliera los 18 se iría, escaparía de su ángel.

Cada tarde después de clase se iba a la casa de una chica para tener sexo durante horas, y con ellos se expandió por todos lados el rumor sobre como el gran Edward Cullen se había convertido en un rompecorazones y dios sexual, cautivando a todas las mujeres. Paso el tiempo, los meses se hicieron más duros para él; su hermano y cuñada se dieron cuanta de que algo pasaba, durante la semana no estaba en la casa pero no tenían ninguna queja con él ya que sus notas eran las mejores y no se metía en problemas. Por un momento Edward creyó que su intento de esquivar a Bella estaba saliendo magníficamente pero lo que no sabía era que ella se escondía de él, no porque le tuviera miedo sino porque no deseaba ver de nuevo el odio que le tenía. Ella también sufría en silencio, lloraba por las noches en silencio por haberlo perdido, porque creyó que realmente lo tenía o al menos que él la tenía a ella, le daría todo lo que tenía, que no era nada, le daría su alma si él la quisiese mas él no la quería, no deseaba nada de ella y eso la mataba por dentro.

Un domingo por la mañana reunió a sus tutores para hablar con ellos, Carlisle y Esme querían también hablar con él para saber si algo malo le sucedía. Estaba nervioso por tener que informarles su decisión, en menos de una semana cumpliría 18 y con ello había llegado el momento de decir adiós.

– Logre adelantar varias materias en el colegio y creo que tengo suficientes créditos como para graduarme – ante los rostros de felicidad de ellos dos, continuo rápidamente – y la semana que viene me voy – se quedo esperando la reacción de ellos. Esme no entendía que era lo que pasaba ¿Edward deseaba irse tan rápido? Comprendía que lo haría para irse a la universidad, ¿pero hacerlo antes de tiempo? ¿Acaso habían hecho algo malo ellos?

– ¿A dónde te irás? – le preguntó con la expresión inalterable Carlisle, estaba conciente que había algo, algo profundo le pasaba, mas no captaba que era.

– Recorreré Europa, creo que llego la hora de hacerlo – se excuso en eso, estaba incomodo por los ojos llorosos de Esme y como lo estudiaba su hermano – conocer el mundo antes de ir a la universidad.

Esme quiso hablar pero Carlisle fue más rápido – lo entiendo – le dijo, ante la sorpresa de su esposa que le quería suplicar que se quede un tiempo más – tienes todo el derecho de hacerlo, cuando cumplas años tendrás el dinero de tu fideicomiso y puedes gastarlo como quieras, y si eso no te alcanza te puedo dar más – tanto él como Esme se quedaron descolocados ante lo rápido que aceptaba la ida de su hermano – pero si es que hay algo malo, si algo te atormenta – trato de mantener su postura pero Carlisle siempre lo supo leer bien, le conocía pero no al grado que él era, mas lo suficiente como para entender que algo le acosaba y le torturaba – siempre estaremos aquí para ayudarte ¿lo sabes? – le aseguro y él no pudo más que asentir sin decir nada.

¿Qué le iba a informar? ¿Qué estaba enamorado? ¿Y de la niña que él consideraba su hija? Su hermano era la persona más buena y compresiva del mundo, junto a Esme, pero no dudaba que sería el primero que le golpearía y repudiaría por tener esos pensamientos hacia su Bella.

Les pidió que les deje que fuera él mismo quien se los comunicase a los niños, y eso incluía a Bella. Rose y Jasper, después de ciertas lagrimas lo aceptaron cuando él les prometió que les enviaría regalos de cada lugar que visitase; también tuvo que ir a decírselo a su paraíso e infierno en vida, Bella.

Ella estaba sentada en una banqueta en el patio admirando la nada, su mamá estaba preocupada por ella, la notaba algo triste y cabizbaja, y lo estaba por la frialdad e indeferencia con que Edward la trataba, cuando la trataba ya que no lo veía lo suficiente como para tener algún tipo de contacto con él; nada era como antes. Lo sintió aproximarse y se quedo quieta sin atreverse a mirarlo.

– Me iré la semana que viene y es muy posible que no regrese en mucho tiempo – su voz era dura, como si escupiera veneno hacia ella con cada palabra, pero eso no le importo sino que el enterarse que él se iría, la desespero. Yendo contra sí misma, se volteo rápidamente para verlo; el rostro de él estaba destruido, como si sufriese y apretaba los puños fuertemente.

– ¿Por qué te vas? – pareció suplicarle mientras que temblaba tratando de no llorar. Él quiso consolarla, tomarla en sus brazos y prometerle que todo estaría bien, pero no podía hacer eso, ya que nada estaría bien, porque por fin se alejaría de ella. Aborrecía hacerla sufrir, que llorase por él, sabía que él le importaba, no en el grado que él pero eso no importaba; mas la mente y memoria de un niño es maleable, estaba seguro que ella eventualmente lo olvidaría y sería feliz, sin embargo él no lo haría ¿Cómo podría olvidarla?

– Porque si – respondió fríamente, sin mostrar la agonía que sufría por dentro al tener que dejarla, y sin más se fue.

La noche antes de su partida, se reunió por última vez con sus amigos, Leah llorosa se despidió antes de tener que regresar a su casa y se quedo tomando con Alec y Sam unas cervezas, callados, ya que los hombres no hablan de sentimientos y cuanto lo extrañarían.

– Que suerte que tienes – murmuro Alec sentados en la plaza – ojala que yo me hubiera graduado antes y pudiera irme a viajar, no soporto a la pesada de mi hermana.

– ¿Cómo te vas a graduar antes con las notas que tienes? – se rió Sam, mientras que Edward observaba hacia la calle tomando otro sorbo – creo que ni te vas a graduar a termino – y todos sonrieron, en la mirada de Edward se notaba lo triste que estaba, así que Sam se arriesgo a decirle lo que pensaba – es por ella que te vas ¿no? – Edward giro rápidamente su cabeza a la dirección de él – ¿algo paso? ¿Que fue lo que te hizo?

Por la las facciones de Alec, se notaba que también reflexionaba lo mismo que él, volvió prestar atención hacia la calle antes de hablar.

– Ella no me hizo nada, ese es el problema, ella no hace nada y yo soy el maldito desgraciado que sigue sufriendo – tomo otro sorbo y todo fue silencio de nuevo. Unas horas después se fue para tomar sus cosas.

Al entrar a la casa, se dirigió hacia su cuarto, eran las cuatro de la mañana y en menos de dos horas se iría para no volver en mucho tiempo, era mejor de esa manera, era lo mejor para los dos. Como cualquier adicto, se detuvo tratando de ir contra el impulso pero decayó y sigilosamente se introdujo en la habitación de ella; la luz de la luna que se estaba apagando le permitió admirarla, admirar su adicción, admirar a su Bella. Estaba dormida acurrucada entre sus sabanas y sujetando fuertemente su oso como si tuviese miedo de perderlo, parte de su cabello cubría su rostro; se acerco, sentándose lentamente a un costado de la cama y sin darse cuenta paso su mano sobre su cara para alejar los cabellos.

Al tocarla sintió esa hermosa corriente que recorrió todo su cuerpo y le hizo temblar ligeramente, estaba tan pacífica y hermosa como debería verse un ángel, deseaba ver sus ojos antes de irse, que se sonrojara para él una última vez. Sabía que ninguna tortura era lo suficientemente dura como no estar con ella, los últimos meses fueron horribles, pero ahora todo sería peor, y comenzó a llorar en silencio. Estaba haciendo lo que era mejor; él era un monstruo, un depravado que la deseaba en todas las formas posibles, todavía no sexualmente pero sabía que tan pronto ella creciera lo haría, y se volvía loco ante un futuro sin ella. Nada valdría la pena sin tenerla a su lado e intentaría fingir que todo estaba normal, que llevaba una vida feliz para que nadie supiera que era lo que le estaba pasando por dentro, como moriría sin su Bella.

Su rostro estaba destruido, no quería irse pero necesita hacerlo, aunque verdaderamente todo lo que necesitara era ella, porque nada más existía, ella era su sol que surgió en su noche eterna y al mismo tiempo se convirtió en su oscuridad. Contemplo como respiraba tranquila y sonrió convenciéndose de que al fin la dejaba libre para que fuera feliz, pero eso… sería lejos de él. Y volvió a odiarla porque ella no sentía, ni sentiría lo mismo que él, era el único de los dos que sufría verdaderamente y nadie estaba enterado de ello. Y entonces, se atrevió a hacer algo que jamás creyó que haría, se inclino hacia ella y le beso la frente dulcemente sintiendo su piel de porcelana en sus labios, tan suave y cálida, aspirando el aroma a Fresia tan característico de ella; por esa fracción de segundo que la palpo se sintió verdaderamente vivo, como si todo lo demás fuese un sueño.

– Perdóname – susurró con su voz aterciopela característica – pero no sé lo que hago, no puedo dejar de odiarte – "y amarte" concluyo mentalmente y se levanto, separándose de ella para tomar sus cosas e irse por lo que sería mucho tiempo.

Tan pronto salió por la puerta, Bella abrió los ojos desesperada y miró hacia esa dirección, había escuchado cada palabra que dijo, Edward la odiaba; desde ese día ella dejo de reír de verdad, porque nada tenía sentido sin él; su mundo se termino ese noche y la autómata se hizo presente. A las pocas horas él se marcho hacia Europa y después hacia la universidad.

Observo por la ventana, era de noche por la mañana tendría que regresar a Forks, se sintió seguro y al mismo tiempo algo oprimido, hacía tiempo que no escuchaba al monstruo reclamándole, pidiéndole y hasta rogándole que fuera a verla, tan solo a visitarla un momento; lo cierto es que jamás dejaba de necesitarla, siempre soñaba con tenerla a su lado, tocar su linda piel y perderse en su mirada.

El motivo por el que Edward fue el mejor de la carrera, logrando saltarse varios años, es que casi no dormía, porque si lo hacía podía verla nítidamente, lo acosaba hasta en sus sueños y no era necesario el monstruo en ese momento ya que su parte más sensata también le suplicaba ir a buscarla.

A sus 21 años ya estaba por realizar su residencia; al principio no estaba convencido de hacerla en ese lugar, pero Carlisle le había insistido que regresase a casa, al menos para intentarlo. Si eso no basto para disuadirlo, los ruegos de Esme, que deseaba verlo marco la balanza a favor de retornar a Forks.

No le había avisado a nadie que al día siguiente aparecería después de tres años, porque era seguro que su familia haría una fiesta y eso significaba que su ángel también estaría presente, y era demasiado para soportarlo. Había preparado todo para no tener que quedarse en la casa de su hermano, alquilo un departamento y como era probable que la rutina no hubiera cambiado desde que se fue, iría a visitarlos los fines de semana cuando ella no estaba; mientras que no la viera todo sería mejor, porque consiguió el método necesario para no pensar en ella. Su vida desde que se marcho estaba compuesta por los estudios y el sexo desenfrenado con cualquier chica que se le cruzara en el camino, así su mente estaba ocupada en mejorar en su carrera y su cuerpo se descarga en el cuerpo de alguna que estuviese dispuesta en acostarse con él, y todas deseaban hacerlo; porque era tan apuesto y varonil, tan gentil y amable, sumada esa aura de misterio y melancolía que siempre estaba presente en él, todas las que lo miraban deseaban ser quien curara su corazón pero todas perdían rotundamente, ya que él no entablaba ninguna relación seria con ninguna.

Sintió como alguien se movió en la cama de su cuarto de la universidad, su última compañera de sexo, de la cual no recordaba el nombre se acomodo mejor, y Edward suspiro cansadamente pensando como se vería ella ahora, estaba seguro que había crecido, ahora tendría ocho años, ocho maravillosos y hermosos años mientras que el seguía siendo un enfermo por no dejar de imaginársela ¿seguirá con el cabello largo? ¿Se lo habrá cortado? ¿Cómo sería verla de nuevo a los ojos? ¿Poder tocar su pequeña mano? Sentirla respirar a su lado seria el paraíso ¿podrá hablarle de nuevo? Sacudió la cabeza tratando de ahuyentar esas reflexiones, porque no la vería, no se atrevía a hacerlo, la evitaría a toda costa.

Después de un viaje agotador de casi trece horas, Edward había regresado finalmente a Forks, nada en el pueblo había cambiado, como si nunca se hubiera ido y aun siguiese siendo aquel joven de 18 años que huyo de ella, de una hermosa niña de cinco años. Sin perder tiempo, fue hacia la casa de su hermano, la que había considerado su casa, pero paso a ser su infierno y paraíso personal cada día desde que Bella se instalo en esta. Se refregó los cabellos intentado alejar cualquier recuerdo de ella, y a los quince minutos estaciono enfrente de la residencia. Escucho sonidos dentro de la casa y se alegro al saber que no había pasado en vano, todavía tenía que ir a ver su departamento que se encontraba a unos minutos de ahí; sonriendo golpeo la puerta. Cuando la abrieron los ojos de Esme parecieron salirse de sus cuencas y sin dudarlo lo abrazo recibiéndolo.

– Edward, volviste – le dijo llorando de alegría, él se sentía culpable por haberle hecho pasar eso a Esme, después de todo, ella lo había criado y querido como si fuese su madre.

– Si, regrese – la alzo, porque era más alto que ella; sintió como alguien se aproximaba hacia ellos. Jasper al verlo se detuvo petrificado en su lugar y corrió a saludarlo también, su sobrino había crecido mucho y tenía el pelo más largo desde la última vez que lo vio, ya era un muchachito de 12 años.

– ¿Cómo te va Jazz? – le abrazo también. Esme pasándose las manos sobre sus ojos para secarse las lágrimas le hizo pasar.

– No sabes cómo te hemos extrañado – le informo guiándolo hacia la estancia, ahí se encontraba Rosalie leyendo una revista que al verlo sonrío felizmente, ya era una hermosa jovencita, con el cabello largo, rubio y sus facciones delicadas. Se le acerco a abrazarlo.

– Como han crecido – les comunico felizmente, se sentía a gusto al estar ahí, después de tanto tiempo sin pisar la casa. De pronto unos sonidos le llamaron la atención.

– Esta niña molesta, no sé porque Alice siempre tiene que venir – se quejo Jasper para si mismo pero Edward la escucho, entonces se dio cuenta que si Alice estaba ahí eso significaba que su ángel también estaba, se tenso ante el terror y la excitación de verla.

– Nos hubieras avisado que venias, los niños están jugando arriba – hablo distraída Esme yendo a buscar algo para ofrecerle pero Edward no se movió de su lugar, quedándose duro como una piedra. No estaba listo para verla, para tenerla en su presencia y estaba absolutamente deseoso de tenerla.

– Señora Esme… – escucho una vocecita cantarina, pero no era ella y se relajo. Alice bajo por la escalera y fue hacia la estancia; Jasper estaba molesto, lo cierto es que nunca le gusto como la amiguita de su hermana se le quedaba mirando, como si él fuese un caramelo o algo parecido. La niña era pequeñita, más chiquita de la edad que tenía, ojos negros y cabello que terminaba en punta. La ver a Edward se quedo asombrada ante la hermosura y altura de este, parecía como si un dios caminase en la tierra y formo una pequeña "O" con su boca abriendo los ojos.

– Hola, no sé si me recuerdas, yo soy Edward – le saludo dulcemente a lo que ella rió tontamente avergonzada, y eso enojo a Jasper, frunció el seño pasando su vista entre ellos dos. Su tío parecía divertido por la actitud de la niña y se sintió amenazado por él, Alice era molesta, pero no le gustaba que se comportara así con Edward, ya que Alice era su molestia.

Al quedarse entretenido con la niña no sé dio cuenta que alguien más se aproximaba y no se pudo preparar ante eso, Bella apareció y él quedo petrificado al tenerla en el mismo lugar que él. Estaba más hermosa de lo que la recordaba, su magnificencia era absoluta, sus cabello castaño, su piel blanca como la porcelana, tan delicada como la recordaba; sus ojos color chocolate demostraban cierta aprensión en ese momento, mas al verlo se sonrojo ante él con fuerza, arrastrándolo hacia ella con sus orbes, como cuando la conoció. Sonrió involuntariamente torciendo los labios, su corazón que hacia casi tres años que no latía con tanta fuerza ahora parecía querer salirse de su pecho por la rapidez que lo hacia; al morderse el labio el cielo se le abrió y suspiró relajado como en mucho tiempo no estaba.

Quería correr y hablarle, abrazarla y tocarle su hermoso rostro, tan suave como el algodón; necesitaba acariciarle y suplicarle que le perdone por haberle hecho eso, ignorarla por tanto tiempo, que ningún sentimiento cambio hacia ella, siendo ahora más grandes y que aun mantendría su promesa de que algún día será su esposa, solamente de él y de nadie más.

– Vamos Bella, mira como arme los bloques – se dio cuenta que un niño, de piel cobriza, algo alto y con cabello largo atado en una coleta se acercaba a ella y la tomo de la mano; como un ventarrón que golpeo su cuerpo, su monstruo se despertó con furia, y esta vez su parte más sensata se le unió, vio como ese mocoso se atrevió a tocarla y llevársela de su lado, se la quería sacar ella era suya, siempre fue suya. Ese maldito niño quería arrancársela, su rostro se desfiguro por el odio que tenía, su mandíbula se endureció y esa voz en su cabeza grito al mismo tiempo que gruñía como nunca MIA, ELLA ES MIA.

* * *

_Espero que le haya gustado. Hasta el próximo capítulo._


	4. La consecuencia

La siguiente historia tiene situaciones y acciones que pueden ser censurables en el futuro, por este motivo se encuentra bajo la categoría M; advierto antes de que comiencen a leerlo para evitar problemas, los que decidan seguir leyendo solo les digo disfruten de la lectura. Lamento la tardanza en la actualización.

Nuevamente deseo agradecer a mi Beta, la excelente Isis Janet, por su ayuda y paciencia, ya que tuvo que corregir 26 páginas y no se quejo, lo admito soy horrible y prácticamente la obligue a leer todo mi escrito sin ningún tipo de contemplación, de nuevo gracias por todo. Las invito a leer sus historias, en especial, "Obsesión oscura".

Disclaimers: los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**La consecuencia**

"**El tiempo ha pasado y aun no encuentro la salida ¿acaso tu vendrás a rescatarme? ¿Tú me sacarás de aquí? Si la respuesta es si, entonces vete, regresa por donde viniste, porque es seguro que este infierno es mucho mejor a lo que tienes para ofrecerme" (ex–E.)**

Tenía miedo, lo cierto es que tenía miedo, siempre fue una niña valiente aunque todos la trataran como si fuese muy frágil, pero en momentos decisivos como el nacimiento de su hermanito en donde el parto se había adelantado una semana, ella supo llamar a la ambulancia y después comunicarse con Charlie para informarle que era lo que había sucedido, demostrando claramente que no se dejaba amedrentar por circunstancias que para cualquier adulto sería dificultosas de afrontar. Bella siempre fue muy madura, y no le temía a cosas comunes que podían afectar a niños de su misma edad; sabía perfectamente que las brujas y ogros eran cuentos pertenecientes a la fantasía, sus preocupaciones eran más reales y concretas, situaciones como que sus seres queridos peligraran o sufrieran de alguna manera era lo que realmente la agobiaban, ya que ellos eran importantes y no ella. Pero ahora era por su propia seguridad por la que temía, observaba hacia la puerta de la habitación sin percibir completamente lo que a su alrededor sucedía, sentía como si todos estuvieran lejos, a kilómetros de distancia, el llanto de su hermanito que estaba triste por ella, como Sue le acariciaba el cabello intentando calmarla aunque en verdad se estaba tratando de calmar así misma incluso podía sentir la mirada de culpa que Seth le enviaba y el dolor en su muñeca era como si no existiera.

Aquella puerta que en cualquier momento se abriría abstraía todo su ser. Quien entraría por esa puerta era lo que le aterraba, estar en un mismo cuarto que él descolocaba cada célula de su ser, porque él siempre ocasiono en ella reacciones que nadie más lo hacía, ya que desde que nació él fue su centro, fue su todo, nada de lo que ella hiciera o pensara tenía relevancia sin su presencia y nada quitaba el hecho de que sabiendo cuanto él la despreciaba, ella de todas formas intentaba no disturbarlo, porque como ella siempre creía y cada fibra que la componía le aseveraba, mientras que él fuera feliz nada más importaba y mucho menos ella.

Durante la época que tuvo cuatro años la delicada línea que divide la realidad de la ficción se volvió borrosa para Bella, porque podía jurar con absoluta certeza que una hermosa tarde, un sábado donde esperaba mientras que Charlie hablase con sus padres; él, ese maravilloso ángel que era la representación de todo lo perfecto y sublime en la Tierra, le había preguntado si deseaba ser suya, si deseaba ser su esposa cuando el momento fuera oportuno. Ella tan segura como que el oxígeno era necesario para respirar, sabía que había sido creada específicamente para adorarlo, para ver cada día por el resto de su vida su monumental sonrisa torcida, soñar con su hipnótica cabellera despeinada cobriza y perderse en sus expresivos ojos verdes que tantas veces le trasmitieron sentimientos sin necesidad de decir una palabra y no dudo en aceptar entusiasmada su propuesta. Su mente comenzó a planear cada instante juntos desde ese momento, como se sentaría a su lado a escuchar música, como, si tenía mucha suerte y era una buena niña, él tocaría el piano para ella solamente, dejándola disfrutar de los maravillosos sonidos que reproduciría; estaba extasiada al saber que había cumplido su razón de ser, pertenecerle por siempre.

Así que cuando la miro con tanta ira contenida demostrando su desprecio hacia ella, dudo de todo ¿esa tarde donde le propuso ser su esposa no existió? ¿Cuan profundo habrá sido su anhelo por estar siempre con él que se imagino eso? Incluso creyó sentir cuando él la toco, cuando puso sus grades y fuertes manos sobre su rostro tratándola con tanta delicadeza como si temiese lastimarla, disculpándose por lo que sea que hizo con esa muchacha en la cama. Aun podía palpar el calor de su piel, esa corriente eléctrica que recorría su cuerpecito cada vez que estaba en contacto con él y durante tanto tiempo vivió solo para ese efecto, para sentir su corazón acelerado, el nerviosismo que dominaba su ser mientras que la completa felicidad la cubría, porque estar con él le daba significado a todo. ¿Cómo era posible que su propia mente le pudiese hacer algo tan horroroso y devastador como hacerle creer que él dijo esas palabras mágicas que le daban vida? ¿Cómo pudo traicionarse a si misma contemplando siquiera la posibilidad que él haya modulado un "te quiero"? Porque la esperanza, esa sensación de paz y plenitud fue lo que más la descompagino al darse cuenta cuanto Edward la odiaba.

Lo mejor que pudo hacer bajo las circunstancias era alejarse de su lado, aunque eso casi se le hizo imposible, porque lo necesitaba para considerar seguir existiendo, amaba a toda su familia y su pequeña amiguita dando todo lo que podía para que fueran felices; pero Edward era diferente, todo lo referido a él era diferente, ya que todo lo que sucediese en torno a él, era lo que determinaba lo que pasase con ella. Y trato de pretender que todo estaba bien, mas nada cambiaba el hecho de que estaba destrozada por lo que paso, él la odiaba, no había duda en eso, podía soportar que le fuera indiferente pero no que la odiara y era posible que todo por su culpa, porque no había motivo para su comportamiento, así que la única conclusión que le quedaba era que ella era la responsable. Tal vez a él le molestaba tener su compañía, tener que verla todos los días, por eso ella se escondía de él a cada momento, le debía eso, le debía dejarlo en paz ya que sin él, ella jamás hubiese existido, porque sin él... ella no era nada; le tenía que dejar descansar, aunque era horrible que él ya no la mirase, no tener ese momento que siempre compartían escuchando música los dos juntos, ya que esa era la ocasión que la impulsaba a seguir adelante y ahora ni eso le quedaba. Pero lo peor fue cuando él le confirmo que se iría, se marcharía de su lado y se lo comunico demostrando la aversión que sentía hacia ella, y aunque detestaba que él sintiera eso hacía ella, la simple mención de que se apartase, que se vaya a recorrer el mundo dejándola sola, un hueco comenzó ha ocupar un lugar en su pequeño pecho.

Había aprendido a ocultar y llorar en silencio todas las noches hasta quedarse dormida, pero esa noche no durmió, abrazo fuertemente el oso que Charlie le había regalado porque temía perderlo, porque de a poco estaba perdiendo todo, y era muy posible que fuese porque ella no era buena, porque las cosas malas le pasan a la gente mala, y que Edward, su adorado y amado Edward se fuese para no volver en mucho tiempo, le aseguraba que ella no era digna ni buena como para ser amada o querida por alguien. Muy pocas cosas le estaban quedando, aunque lo cierto era que su familia estaba completa y a cada momento se expandía, como el inminente nacimiento de su hermanito y que Charlie se casase con Sue; nada de eso tenía la envergadura como una vida sin él, porque su imán se estaba yendo y no la atraía más hacía él simplemente porque él no quería, porque ese ser celestial que siempre ocupo cada una de sus fibras ya no la necesitaba ¿acaso alguna vez la necesito como ella a él? Tan solo podía soñar con eso, mas los sueños se terminaban tan pronto como abre los ojos, y al día siguiente él ya no estaría, él se marcharía de Fork y no se la llevaría consigo.

Escucho como alguien abrió la puerta de su cuarto y pretendió dormir, sabía que era muy tarde y si su madre se enteraba de que seguía despierta se enojaría mucho, y no deseaba hacer enojar a nadie más, ya era demasiado que él lo estuviera con ella. Advirtió como la cama se hundía a causa del peso de alguien, tan pronto como percibió su aroma, esa fragancia a cielo y alegría se dio cuenta que era él, su Edward estaba a su lado después de meses de ignorarla; su mano en forma gentil se deslizo por su rostro quitando unos mechones de cabellos causando que esa maravillosa corriente recorriese su cuerpo y tuvo que luchar contra la urgencia de estremecerse de felicidad ante el contacto, ya que no deseaba molestarlo, que se quedase un poco más tiempo con ella, aunque tuviese que fingir dormir para que él no se fuera. Escuchaba como si estuviese llorando pero era tan silencioso que no podía asegurarlo, cuanto deseaba abrazarlo, recorrer con sus manitas sus facciones para aseverar que él estaba ahí, entonces, lo que jamás creyó que pasaría, sucedió. Los labios finos y dulces de Edward le besaron la frente, de forma tan delicada, que su corazón latió desaforadamente, pero todo esa excitación se acabo tan pronto como le escucho sentenciar "no puedo dejar de odiarte" y por más que lo hubiese intentado, no hubiera podido moverse en ese instante; cerró los ojos con más fuerzas, mientras que esa frase quemaba su cerebro y el vacío ocupaba completamente su pecho. Casi no lo oyó irse porque se quedo inmersa en las palabras pronunciadas; él la odiaba y por el tono que les dio era tan profundo su odio hacia ella, como su amor hacia él y cuando cruzo el umbral cerrando la puerta tan solo se quedo observando hacía esa dirección, entonces entendió con solo cinco años que nada tenía sentido, que no podía llorar por lo que pasaba, porque las lagrimas no descargarían su grado de dolor, tan solo arrancándose el alma podría expresar lo que sentía y aun así no sería suficiente.

A la mañana siguiente se levanto, aunque lo único que deseaba era quedarse aferrada a la cama sosteniendo con todas sus fuerzas su osito, como si eso la protegiera de lo que sentía, mas las emociones eran tan potentes que su cuerpecito parecía no soportarlas ya que temblaba ligeramente. Su mente no estaba ahí, y tampoco estaba en lo sucedido hacía pocas horas en su cuarto, sino que simplemente estaba bloqueada, estaba en la nada y eso era mejor porque si recordaba las últimas palabras que Edward le había dirigió, gritaría hasta que sus pulmones estallaran, sus ojos le arderían por tanto llorar y nada de lo que hiciera podría expresar verdaderamente su dolor ya que ni siquiera se vislumbraría una fracción de este. El sonido de algo quebrarse en la cocina le llamo la atención antes de entrar a esta y el llanto de su madre ocasiono que reaccionara momentáneamente, se la encontró llorando al lado del lavado mientras que su padre la abrazaba fuertemente acariciándole la espalda tratando de calmarla, no podía verle el rostro porque estaba oculto en el pecho de él, pedazos de lo que algún momento fue un vaso adornaba el suelo; se quedo petrificada ante la imagen, su madre estaba destrozada también y por las expresiones de su hermano sumado a las lagrimas de Rose, se dio cuenta que ella no tenía derecho a demostrar aflicción por la partida de su alma, de su Edward, ya que desde un principio él no la quiso aunque ella no fuese nada sin él.

– Debimos convencerlo para que se quedara un poco más – murmuraba entre llantos la preciosa Esme, mientras que Carlisle la apretaba más hacia su cuerpo, porque esa era una característica Cullen, que en el futuro Rosalie y Jasper tendrían, ser protector hasta el límite con su pareja y de los que más amaba. El medico estaba también desecho por la partida precipitada de su hermano, que prácticamente fue criado como su hijo, pero no podía demostrarlo, al menos no en público, ya que primero debía cuidar a su esposa e hijos del abrupto cambio; porque lo cierto, es que desde ese momento en más estarían incompletos al menos hasta que él regresase.

Entonces, Bella comprendió que no debía dejar arrastrarse por sus sentimientos, debía ocultarlos en lo más profundo para no hacer sufrir más a su madre, que ya estaba afligida de sobremanera por la perdida del muchacho que siempre considero un hijo; no podía ocasionar más inconvenientes a los demás de los que ya tenían, así que tenía que fingir que todo podía seguir su curso normal, que nada había cambiado en su vida, siendo que desde el momento que Edward partió, la muerte hubiese sido mejor a pasar cada día sin él. Los días pasaron, y a su vez las semanas con sus meses, todos volvieron de a poco a su rutina con menos tristeza por la ausencia del ángel de Bella, y ella pretendió que todo estaba bien, pero incluso un completo extraño podría asegurar que algo estaba mal con ella, ya que no era normal que una niña de tan solo cinco años tuviese tanta melancolía la mirada, todo su lenguaje corporal demostraba que una gran pena la poseía, porque cada respuestas de su parte eran instintivas, automáticas como si estuviese en un estado de total enajenamiento al mundo concreto que se podía confirmar que su mente no se encontraba ahí ¿entonces, donde estaban sus pensamientos? Cada sinapsis estaba enfocada en su ángel que partió y no regresaría, al menos no para verla a ella.

Todos pensaron desde un primer momento que eran celos hacía su pequeño hermanito, así que Charlie y Sue le dieron el honor de elegir el nombre del niño para que no sintiera que la estaban abandonando, a lo que ella mostró entusiasmo pero aunque riera era fácil darse cuenta que era algo forzado y sus ojos demostraban la pena que la albergaba. A los pocos días, Charles Robert Swan jr. nació con una semana de antelación, y poco después se festejo una reunión en la Push, que era el lugar donde vivía los fines de semana junto a Charlie, que se habían mudado junto a Sue y sus hijos, a la cual acudieron sus padres y hermanos entre muchos amigos. Mientras que todos estaban en la casa hablando y pasándola bien, ella se quedo en las escaleras del pórtico observando como Seth y otros niños de la reservación jugaban, Alice como siempre no abandono su lado, porque siempre fueron las mejores amigas y siempre lo serían, la pequeñita se daba cuenta que algo afectaba a Bella, y aunque deseaba saber que era lo que le pasaba, y ayudarla de alguna manera sabía que ella jamás se lo diría, porque Bella tenía secretos que jamás contaría y Alice entendía eso.

Dentro de la casa Charlie y Carlisle se quedaron mirándola desde la ventana, no habían tenido hasta el momento la oportunidad de conversar lo que pensaban con respecto a su comportamiento, sin quitar su vista de encima de ella Charlie comenzó a hablar.

– Creía que era por el nacimiento de Jr., pero ahora no estoy seguro – reflexiono tomando un sorbo de su bebida – quiere mucho a su hermanito, siempre esta deseosa de ayudar a cuidarla o limpiar la casa para aminorar el labor de Sue, realmente no sé que hacer.

Carlisle suspiro pesadamente – trata de fingir que esta bien, varias veces Esme o yo nos acercamos a ella para preguntarle que es lo que le sucede, incluso Rosalie está preocupada por lo que sucede, pero no me explico que fue lo que paso… – mirando directamente a los ojos del recién jefe de policía continuo – creo que es necesario que vea un psicólogo – ante lo sentenciado Charlie se alarmo pero no pudo decir nada ante la sorpresa – no es normal que una niña de cinco años se comporte como un adulto, tengo que admitir que siempre fue muy madura para su edad, pero lo que sea lo que la perturbe es tan profundo que tengo miedo por las consecuencias. Por un momento considere que era por la partida de Edward, pero jamás fueron unidos, y aunque su tristeza se hizo más grande desde que no esta lo cierto es que desde antes tenía señales de que algo le sucedía, pero no pensé que fuera importante, todo es mi culpa, no debí dejar que esta situación llegase a este extremo…

– No es tu culpa – le interrumpió Charlie esquivando su escrutinio avergonzado – yo soy el padre, y desde que nació no me comporte como tal, siempre dependí de ustedes para que cuidaran a mi hija, y me convencí a mi mismo que era lo mejor para ella, pero la verdad que era lo mejor para mí, no quería hacerme responsable de mis obligaciones – dirigió su atención a donde se encontraba Sue con Jr. entre sus brazos mientras hablaba con Esme – ahora tengo la estabilidad que siempre busque, tengo una esposa que me ama y cuatro maravillosos hijos – le aseguro taciturno – pero tengo que admitir, que esa pequeña niña, es más hija tuya que mía – Carlisle no pudo contradecirle por más que quisiera porque los dos sabían que era cierto – por eso cuando me case con Sue, trate de convencerme de que Bella tenía que vivir con nosotros todos los días, y no como lo estábamos haciendo – el médico se altero al instante, porque no podía perder a Bella, ya que la sentía como su hija más pequeña, ante el estremecimiento Charlie se apuro a continuar – no podría hacerles eso ni a ti ni a tu familia, pero mucho menos a Bella, yo sé que te llama papá cuando yo no estoy presente – quiso llorar, porque era horrible tener que reconocer eso, que su propia hija no lo considere como un padre, mas el jefe de policía no lloraría, no estaba en su naturaleza – la hermosa niña que es te lo debo a ti, a todos los esfuerzos que hiciste junto a Esme para criarla y demostrarle cuan querida es.

Ninguno de los dos sabía que decir ante la reflexión de Charlie, ninguno de los dos, en todos los años que se conocían y tenían de amistad, tuvieron una charla tan profunda y reveladora como esa. Aclarando la garganta el policía prosiguió

– Esto no significa que te voy a ceder todos los derechos sobre ella – a lo que Carlisle asintió, ambos eran concientes de cuanto amaba el otro a Bella, y si para tenerla tenían que compartirla, lo aceptaban gustosos y eso era lo que los diferenciaba de Edward, porque en el futuro él no podría compartirla porque era suya, siempre suya y nada ni nadie podría quitarle eso – pero tú sabes mejor que yo lo que es mejor para ella, así que si crees que es necesario que vea a un psicólogo, yo no me opondré.

Alice parecía admirar con ansias como algunas niñas jugaban rayuela, y era notable por su expresión que deseaba unírseles, pero no dejaría a Bella que solo se quedaba contemplando todo como si realmente no estuviera ahí, como si todo fuese tan extraño para ella. Se dio cuenta de que por su culpa Alice últimamente no estaba divirtiéndose como debería, y las dificultades que causaba a los demás, podía apercibir como siempre sus padres, Charlie y Rosalie se preocupaban por ella; y trataba de fingir, lo intentaba con todas sus fuerzas, se le iba su aliento en pretender pero no lo lograba completamente, porque a veces se quedaba mirando a la nada, perdida en sus pensamientos, imaginándoselo a cada momento, esperando que apareciera y aunque tuviese que soportar la ira que sentía hacía ella, cualquier cosa era mejor a no tenerlo, porque necesitaba tenerlo ¿Por qué cual era el sentido de existir sin él a su lado? Dejando de lado su dolor; porque sabía que era egoísta al someter a todos los que se mantenían a su lado a esta situación, sonrió dulcemente.

– ¿Por qué no vas a jugar con ellas? – le pregunto a Alice, aunque ambas sabían la respuesta, la aludida no le dio importancia al asunto.

– No quiero, se ve aburrido – mintió, causando más dolor en Bella, porque eso era lo que originaba ella, que todos se sacrificaran para no hacerla sentir mal – me divierto más contigo – eso era verdad, porque prefería mil veces estar junto a su amiguita, que solo se quedaba callada, que dejarla para disfrutar sin ella. El hueco que se había formado en el pecho de Bella, le dolía cada vez que presenciaba eso, cada vez que entendía como lastimaba a los demás, entonces creía que esa era la razón por la cual Edward la odiaba tanto, porque lo único que ella hacía era dar problema a los demás; pero estaba tratando ser una buena niña, lo intentaba y se le estaba yendo la sombra del alma en cumplirlo, porque su alma se había evaporado cuando Edward se fue y le confirmo con su aterciopelada voz cuanto la odiaba.

– Juega con ellas – le alentó, haciendo uso de sus mejores dotes actorales, a lo que Alice se mostró algo reticente – en un rato me uno a ustedes – mordió su labio dudosa, porque no quería hacerlo, no deseaba jugar ni estar con nadie, tan solo con él, pero él ya no estaba y nada le quedaba. Alice que quería jugar un poco asintió lentamente y se separo de a poco de ella, porque al igual que los padres de Bella y Charlie, tenía miedo a lo que sea lo que le estuviera sucediendo; mas, a diferencia de estos Alice comprendía que algo dentro de su amiga se había roto y ella jamás sería la misma. Apoyo su cabeza en una columna y cerró momentáneamente los ojos cuestionándose ¿donde estaría él ahora? ¿Acaso lo volvería a ver? ¿Él la seguiría odiando aunque ella intente ser una buena niña? Estaba tan concentrada en sus contemplaciones que no oyó a alguien acercársele.

– Recién vi un monstruo – habló despreocupadamente alguien atrás de ella, sobresaltada se dio vuelta rápidamente y se encontró con un niño de piel cobriza, con el cabello atado y rostro divertido. Algo confundida frunció el ceño, sin entender a que se refería. ¿Un monstruo? ¿Cómo que vio un monstruo?, se contrario más cuando el niño, que era más alto que ella se sentó a su lado sin haber sido invitado, comportándose como si se conocieran desde hace tiempo – si papá agarro un monstruito y me dijo que se llamaba Jr. pero no creo que sea un bebé, está muy arrugado – comento algo asqueado, ante sus palabras Bella se ofendió ¿este niño estaba llamando a su hermanito un monstruo? ¿Cómo se atrevía? Porque Jr. era el bebe mas hermoso del mundo.

– No la llames así – se quejo, a lo que el niño sonrió – él es mi hermano, así que no le llames así – el niño se quedo estudiándola un segundo pero sin dejar de sonreír, causando que Bella se enojara más.

– Eres linda aunque te enojes – le informo, a lo que Bella se sonrojo hasta quedar como un tomate, estaba acostumbrada que su papá y Charlie le dijeran linda, pero nadie más, y que este niño lo hiciera como si fuese lo más natural del mundo la tomo con la guardia baja. Ante la reacción de ella, el niño rió revelando unas adorables dientes blancos que le daba encanto a su persona – soy Jacob Black, mi papá es Billy – le extendió la mano al presentarse, no sabía que pero había algo en la forma de actuar de Jacob que hacía que Bella se relajase ante su presencia, y ese dolor en su pecho estaba desapareciendo aunque no así el hueco en el. Ella le tomo la mano y se la estrecho, sentía la calidez de él pero no la corriente que sentía como cuando Edward la tocaba, tan pronto como la imagen de él se apareció en su mente, la imagen de ese hermoso ángel, la alejo manteniéndose enfocada en el niño enfrente suyo.

– Soy Isabella, pero todos me llaman Bella – le manifestó, algo extrañada por la soltura que ella misma tenía al hablar con él – y el bebé no es un monstruo – le recordó apuntándole con un dedo, mientras que él no dejaba de sonreír.

– Esta bien, no es un monstruo – le soltó la mano y se paro – no le voy a llamar más a cosita, monstruo – acepto, pero antes de que Bella pudiese protestar ante el apodo que le dio a su hermanito, él continuo – ¿vamos a jugar? – y le volvió a extender la mano para guiarla hasta los otros niños, a mostrarse algo dudosa y aprensiva ante su ofrecimiento, sin dejar su humor de lado, se le acerco un poco más – vamos, no te voy a morder, no soy un vampiro – le aseguro divertido, y Bella por primera vez sonrió sin tener que fingir, él con tan solo un comentario logro que ella sonriese sin esfuerzo alguno porque deseaba hacerlo – tal vez un perro, papá dice que me vivo revolcando en la tierra como un perro, y que si sigo gritando me va a poner una correa para que me calme – ella olvidándose por un segundo de la soledad que sentía, tomo la mano de Jacob y fueron a jugar.

Desde ese día, Jacob Black se convirtió en la columna que mantenía a Bella de pie, era lo que causaba que tuviera ganas de levantarse cada día y no tener que pretender totalmente que le interesaban las cosas; porque con Jacob todo era mucho más fácil, porque con él podía sonreír casi de verdad, el dolor en su pecho se fue yendo, mas el hueco continuo, no tenía intenciones de irse, y tuvo que aprender a vivir con eso, tuvo que aprender a vivir con el recuerdo de Edward. El cambio en Bella ante la presencia de Jacob y el apoyo constante de Alice, logro que su padre no siguiese con la idea de mandarla a un psicólogo; aunque siempre, tanto Esme como él se preguntaron que fue lo que paso con ella durante ese período de tiempo, y dictaron que como una consecuencia de que creciera no regresase a ser esa niña que siempre se mostraba feliz, parecía serlo pero no en el grado de antes, no de la forma como cuando Edward aun vivía con ellos.

El tiempo siguió pasando en la vida de Bella, y seguía creciendo comprendiendo con mayor claridad las cosas, se estremeció al descifrar perfectamente que fue lo que Edward estaba haciendo esa vez con esa muchacha en la cama; a pesar que sabía que los chicos al llegar a cierta edad le gustaba tener sexo, se sintió traicionada por el hecho que él lo hiciese con ella ¿con cuantas más se habrá acostado? ¿Por qué tuvo que presenciar eso? ¿Por qué él tenía que ser mucho más grande que ella o ella ser tan pequeña? Pero al final nada cambiaba que él la odiara sin que ella pudiese hacer nada para remediarlo y que él tuviera relaciones con mujeres. Lo peor no era que él se acostarse con chicas, sino que hubiese la posibilidad que él se enamorara y eso sería catastrófico, porque eventualmente él tendría que regresar a visitar a su familia y ella tendría que soportar que tal vez conozca a alguien y la mire de la forma que quiere lo haga con ella. Mas se repetía una y otra vez, consolándose, que mientras él sea feliz, nada más importaba y mucho menos ella.

Porque ella ya con ocho años sabía que estaba enamora de Edward, no tuvo elección en eso, ¿Cómo puede haberla tenido? ¿Quién no podría enamorarse de Edward? Estaba locamente enamorada de él, todo su ser se lo expresaba, porque su vida era un infierno sin él, nada iba bien sin su presencia y aunque Jacob siempre la alegraba y su familia la apoyara, nada bastaba, nada era suficiente como para tener deseos, verdaderos deseos de seguir adelante. ¿Y porque continuaba levantándose cada mañana, yendo a clases, riendo esporádicamente e incluso pretender que algo valía la pena? Por la esperanza, esa absurda y enferma esperanza de volverlo a ver, y si quizás pudiese probar que era una niña buena y no le causaría problemas, él ya no la odiaría, quizás él sonriese a su lado, quizás él le besase de nuevo en la frente haciéndole sentir esa corriente que tanto extrañaba, quizás él dijese realmente "te quiero"; pero eso sería soñar demasiado, sería palpar el cielo dentro suyo, por que la verdad era y sería que él no la querría ya que no era merecedora de su amor, y jamás lo sería.

Una tarde en clases ignorando los comentarios dolientes de sus compañeros, especialmente de Lauren y su seguidora Jessica, ya que es conocimiento de todos que los niños pueden ser crueles para una mente en desarrollo y por lo tanto impresionable como la de Bella que ya estaba albergada de dudas y temores; mas la mitad de la cosas que ella decían sabía que eran falsas ya que tenía profundas convicciones, pero cuando se referían con respecto a Renée, en como la había dejado porque nadie tendría que quererla ya que era fea y torpe, se convencía de que era posible. Aunque Renée no le importaba, no la recordaba como para extrañarla, pero trasladaba esas palabras a la situación de Edward, porque tenía que haber una explicación por la cual la odiaba ¿Por qué demonios la odiaba? ¿Cómo era posible estar enamorada a tal profundidad a tan corta edad y además tener que soportar ser despreciada por esa persona? Con el tiempo aprendería que esas niñas eran malas con ella porque la envidiaban, aunque no entendía exactamente porque motivo, mas las envidias no son coherentes ni justificadas, y por más que en el futuro Bella perdería uno de los seres más importantes de su vida y su situación cambiase para siempre, bajo los ojos de ellas, Bella era la niña más afortunada del mundo y no merecía serlo.

Por suerte siempre podía contar de que su hermana, que todos sabían que era de temer, la protegía de ellas, ya que con una sola mirada establecía que no era conveniente meterse con Bella, ya que Rosalie protegía con uñas y dientes a los seres que apreciaba, no jugando limpio si era necesario; y… todos los Cullen amaban a la niña. No le gustaba que otros peleasen sus batallas, no quería darle esa carga a su hermana, pero Rosalie no escuchaba su pedido, porque cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza, no había forma de que cambara de opinión. Esa tarde sus hermanos no habían ido a clases porque tenían que ir a realizarse un revisación médica así que ese día tendría que regresar a casa junto a Alice, así tomaban la merienda juntas. Al toque de la campana indicando la finalización de las clases, fueron como siempre tomadas de las manos a esperar el autobús; durante todo el día había habido un gran revuelo en la escuela por la llegada de un niño nuevo, Emmett McCarthy, el primo de Alice. Cuando lo vio a la hora del almuerzo quedo sumamente impactada por el tamaño de él, Jacob era alto aun cuando era un año más chico que ella, pero Emmett parecía un adolescente de 15 años al menos por su estatura y estructura corporal, pero lo cierto es que tan solo tenía 11 años. A consecuencia de su aspecto, nadie se le atrevió a acercársele por temor de ser lastimado por él, era sumamente imponente, y hasta amenazador pero a la hora de la comida él se acerco hacía ellas, para sentarse junto a Alice, descubrió que las apariencias engañan, y en el caso de Emmett esto era absolutamente cierto.

– ¿Cómo haces para vivir en este pueblo? – apoyándose sobre la silla al lado de Bella, a lo que ella quedo algo contrariada, al principio tuvo algo de reserva ante al aspecto, pero tan pronto como lo escucho hablar, sonando como el niño que era, se dio cuenta que con su cabello corto ondulado negro y sus facciones aniñadas, no había nada de que temerle – sales a la calle y hay verde, das la vuelta a la esquina y hay verde, caminas tres cuadras y sigue habiendo verde, es un maldito infierno verde – se frustro pero todo eso lo dijo sin dejar de comer, era impresionante que se le entendiera alguna palabra con la boca llena. Alice que estaba al frente de ellos dos, giro los ojos mientras que Bella se mordió el labio sin saber que acotar.

– Hola, Emmett ¿Cómo fue tu día? – le cuestiono irónicamente Alice, a lo que Emmett la miro divertido – a mi me fue muy bien, gracias por preguntar, por cierto ella es mi amiga Bella, que le encanto conocerte – le señalo, Bella se sonrojo cuando Emmett la observo mientras masticaba un gran pedazo de pan, parecía que él no se hubiera enterado de la presencia de ella – me encanta saber que tienes lo modales de un chimpancé.

Ante la crítica de su prima cualquiera se hubiera ofendido o al menos avergonzado pero no Emmett, él sonrió causando que unos lindos hoyuelos se formaran en sus mejillas y dirigiéndose a Bella continuo – Emmett "niño mono" McCarthy – se presento, Bella asintió sin poder emitir sonido alguno – ¿eres muda? Que lastima, pero creo que eso es bueno para Al, ya que siempre habla, habla y habla – repitió haciendo un gesto con su mano, Alice entrecerró los ojos enojada.

– Cállate, te aprovechas porque sabes que aquí no te puedo pegar pero cuando lleguemos a casa vas a ver – le amenazo a lo que Emmett pretendió estremecerse, la interacción entre los dos primos le pareció divertida a Bella, porque el constaste de tamaños entre ellos dos era importante mas era bueno saber que su comportamiento no había disminuido el humor de Alice, odiaba saber que afectaba a los demás con su tristeza.

A la salida Emmett, que todavía era estudiado por todos como si fuese algún tipo de rareza, se les aproximo y les informo que las acompañaría porque era su deber como el mayor de los tres en asegurarse que ellas llegasen seguras a casa, a lo que Alice lo desmintió ya que como Emmett estaba pasando una temporada en la casa de sus padres a causa del divorcio de los padres de él, y como era bien conocido por meterse en problemas, Alice tenía que cuidarlo.

– …entonces mamá grito que él no podía mantener su muñequito guardado en sus pantalones, y que era tan chiquito que era extraño que alguna otra lo quisiera – contó Emmett mientras seguían en el autobús del colegio para dirigirse a la residencia Cullen, tanto su prima como Bella estaban anonadadas, más que nada por la soltura con que se refería al tema – bueno, al final parece ser que por culpa de un juguete ellos se pelearon y se van a separar, así que a me mandaron aquí, para que no "sufra por la situación" – recalcando este frase con sus manos – yo lo único que sé es que me mandaron a este infierno verde y además me olvide de traer mis jueguitos.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, Bella se percató que por el auto, su mamá ya había regresado con sus hermanos, y entro a la casa; tan pronto como vio la arquitectura y tamaño del lugar Emmett se quedo maravillado, porque lo cierto es que parecía una mansión. Se encontraron en la sala a su madre y Jasper, cuando ella la vio se dirigió a saludarla, esas pequeñas muestras de afecto intentaba compensar lo que le hacía pasar a Esme por su comportamiento; Alice como siempre sonrió ante Jasper, lo cual siempre enervaba al niño, no le gustaba la forma en que lo miraba, como si fuese algo delicioso para comer, pero la soportaba porque era la mejor amiga de su hermanita. Emmett, estaba algo intimidado por la riqueza que demostraban tener, mas no se aplaco sino que actúo como siempre lo hacía, como un completo idiota.

– Hola, soy Emmett, el primo de la enanita – se presento señalando a Alice, que se puso roja cuando Jasper se rió por su comentario; la niña algo molesta le pego con fuerzas al costado de su pecho, y en serio dolía un manotazo por parte de ella, ya que se refregó las costillas para calmar el dolor – bueno, bueno, no eres enana, mides tres metros – después de presentarse ante Esme y su hijo que quedaron sorprendidos al enterarse de la verdadera edad de él, se sentó junto a las niñas a disfrutar de la merienda.

Con cada palabra afirmaba la naturaleza despreocupada y bromista de Emmett, que estaba tomando como blanco de sus bromas a todos, antes de sentarse junto a ellos, Esme se dirigió hacia las escaleras.

– Rose, ven a tomar algo – la llamo desde abajo. El recién llegado se quedo estudiando pasando su mirada entre Jasper y Bella, tratando de descifrar algo; por su parte, Jasper rechinaba los dientes, ya que Alice no dejaba de quitarle los ojos de encima, pero como siempre fue educado, no le reclamo para que dejara de hacerlo.

– Ustedes dos no se parecen – la forma en que Emmett pronuncio ese axioma era como si hubiese hecho el descubrimiento del milenio, claro que en ningún instante dejo de devorar las galletitas, casi arrebatándolas del paquete. Bella se quedo algo extrañada, mientras que Jasper no presto mucha atención, ya que para él, Bella si era su hermanita, casi hasta podría jurar que tenían rasgos similares, siendo que no era cierto, él era algo alto, de ojos celestes, y rubio a más no poder mientras que Bella, era menuda, aunque no tanto como Alice, con una cabellera color castaño y ojos de color chocolate – para mí que uno de ustedes o es adoptado o tal vez lo cambiaron al nacer.

– Bella, es hija biológica de Charlie, pero es mi hermana – le instruyo algo molesto Jasper ante la contradicción de que ella no sea su hermana, porque lo cierto es que la sentía tan propia, como si compartiesen la misma sangre, esa particularidad Cullen, donde el dominio llegaba a límites insospechados, como el perfecto ejemplo de Edward, es lo que causaría los infortunados eventos la noche del 13 de septiembre, el día en el que Bella cumpliría 18 años, en donde un ángel caería del cielo pero no llegaría a abrir las alas antes de tocar el suelo – somos en total cuatro, Bella, Rose, Edward… – ante la mención de ese nombre, del nombre del ser que tanto deseaba y se había exiliado porque no la soportaba, Bella tuvo que contener las ganas imperantes de llorar, porque su recuerdo se coló en su mente, su perfecto rostro se hizo presente y ¡por todo lo santo! Era tan hermoso, tan agraciado en todo sentido de la palabra, nada se le comparaba ¿Por qué como se puede comparar algo celestial con lo mundano? Y ansiaba verlo, necesitaba verlo, sentirlo en un mismo cuarto, pero él hacía ya tres años que no aparecía; sus padres y hermanos fueron a visitarlo en varias oportunidades, y ella no fue porque sabía de antemano que no sería bienvenida por él, porque él la odiaba, porque su alma la odiaba.

– Mami, tengo que ir mañana a la casa de Irina, debemos terminar una tarea – exclamo Rose bajando por las escaleras, tan pronto como ingreso a la sala en donde estaban todos, Emmett pensó que estaba soñando, porque era tan preciosa, con una cabellera rubia casi platinada, facciones delicadas, y unos ojos celestes que combinaba tan bien con su aspecto de supermodelo; como siempre ella, sin hacer caso a los que no le interesaba, saludo a Alice y Bella, sentándose entre medio de ellas, pasando por alto a Emmett, el cual prácticamente estaba babeando por ella. Esme, suspiro pesadamente, por la actitud de su hija, que siempre obviaba lo que no le apetecía, y casi nada llamaba la atención de ella, ya que en su mente tan solo había espacio para su persona y los pocos que quería.

– Rose, él es Emmett, el primo de Alice – Esme señalo al niño que no le sacaba la vista de encima, Rose, giró los ojos, y sonrió despreciativamente hacia él, aunque lo cierto desde que lo noto, desde que se dio cuenta de lo lindo y juguetón que se veía le gusto, mas ella era Rosalie, y jamás mostraría interés en alguien más aparte de algunos afortunados.

– Eh… so… soy hummm – balbució antes de componerse, ante las miradas curiosas del resto, Jasper fue el primero que se dio cuenta, ya que tenía la peculiaridad de entender los cambios de actitudes de las personas, esos pequeños gestos que determinaban los humores, además el hecho de que dejase de comer y quitase sus ojos de su hermana, le dio a comprender que quedo prendado a ella. Alice lo supo días antes, esto estaba predestinado a ser, ya que las personalidades de ambos causaría tal situación, este don de preveer las cosas, sería lo que le permitiría sospechar la situación de Bella y Edward, antes de presenciarla. Una idea cruzo el cuerpo de Emmett que sonrió, mostrando sus hoyuelos, que le encantaron a Rose – soy Emmett, tu futuro marido…

Bueno, la verdad es que por más empático o adivina que pudiesen ser, la osadía de Emmett no tenía límites, dejando estupefactos a todos; Rosalie, se puso roja de furia ante el comentario y lo fulmino con la mirada pero él no dejo de sonreír.

– ¿Qué dijiste? – casi le grito, todos, incluida su madre, se quedaron al margen del asunto, ya que sabían que para que se calmara tenía que sacarlo todo, pero la fascinación de Emmett no desistió.

– Que soy tu futuro marido, claro que tendremos que ver donde haremos la boda, mamá me explico que es algo muy importante para toda mujer, pero me gustaría elegir las flores – le comunico dejando a todos con la boca abierta, por la seguridad que trasmitía – ¿podríamos invitar al tío Alastair? Ya sé que huele raro, pero es familia…

– Idiota – le grito antes de retirarse ofendida pero tan pronto como entro a su cuarto sonrió por la personalidad de él; mientras que todos se mantenían callados, Emmett movió la cabeza antes de tomar otra galletita.

– Son los nervios antes del casamiento – murmuró entre bocados – pero bueno, este infierno verde no esta nada mal si me voy a quedar con mi ángel – concluyo. Todos rieron pero nadie noto como Bella no se divertía, ya que el recuerdo de Edward seguía en su mente, la estaba acosando, quería verlo ¿Por qué no podía verlo? Lo necesitaba, lo necesitaba tanto, que nada realmente le importaba pero tenía que seguir pretendiendo, para no molestar a nadie, no podía seguir molestando a nadie como lo molestaba a él.

Así que desde ese día, Emmett, como ya lo venía haciendo Jacob, se convirtió en un visitante frecuente de la casa Cullen, convirtiéndose en amigo de Jasper; siempre que iba perseguía a Rose con preguntas sobre la boda y donde vivirían cuando tendrían el décimo niño porque el fuerte que había armado en el patio con sabanas y maderas quedaría algo chico para ellos. Todo esto hubiera molestado a los demás de no ser por el carácter de él que no te permitía hacerlo, ya que uno no sabía si tomarlo en serio o si estaba jugando; pero a Rose no le hacía gracia todo ello, ya que siempre le gritaba o le tiraba cosas para que se alejara, solo Bella sabía, ya que un día buscando una sandalia entre las cosas de su hermana, encontró un cuaderno escrito en distintas formas con la palabra: Rosalie Lillian McCarthy; cuan ilusionada estaba por compartir un futuro con Emmett. Ese fue otro de los tantos secretos que Bella tenía, pero ninguno tenía la importancia como el que estuviese perdidamente enamorada de Edward.

Un sábado por la tarde no pudo ir a la casa de Charlie, tenía ganas de ver a su hermanito que ya tenía tres años, era casi idéntico a ella, lo único que lo diferenciaba, es que tenía la piel morena. Todos en la casa estaban enfermos por la gripe y para no contagiarse, decidieron que era mejor que se quedase todo el fin de semana en casa de su papá. Como siempre Jacob y Alice, acompañada de Emmett, vinieron a jugar se quedaron en el cuarto de Bella, mientras tomaban leche con galletitas armaban con bloque para armar un castillo.

– No sé cómo se puede hacer el techo, se cae siempre – se quejo Alice, que para impresionar a Jasper fue vestida con un vestidito de color rosa, pero como con anterioridad este la ignoraba, eso no amansaba sus esfuerzos para llamar la atención de él. Bella se mordió el labio frunciendo el seño porque no encontraba la solución al problema mientras que Jacob volvía a colocar de nuevo las bases para la construcción.

– No sé – pensó rascándose la cabeza el niño – ¿y si lo pegamos con pegamento? No se van a caer así – se levanto del piso para tomar la que estaba en el escritorio del cuarto.

– No, se va a caer igual por el peso – calculo Bella, aunque no era buena con las matemáticas, mas tenía excelentes notas porque se esforzaba mucho en los estudios, por sentido común sabía que iba a ceder ante la gravedad – le ponemos cinta adhesiva y lo pintamos con tempera, va a quedar más lindo – Alice sonrió y salió para ir a pedirle a la mamá de Bella que le prestara una. De repente, Bella sintió una conmoción abajo, Jacob no se percato de nada porque seguía luchando con los bloques y se dirigió para saber que era lo que sucedía. Escucho como su madre hablaba en voz alta pero se quedo petrificada cuando se dio cuenta de quien era la otra voz, era él, su ángel había regresado a casa, Edward estaba en casa de nuevo tras tres largos años. Como acto reflejo se fijo como estaba presentada en el espejo y se enojo al notar que tenía unos pantalones de algodón y una remera vieja de Jasper puesta, no es que no tuviese ropa, pero no le gustaba la que tenía, ya que siempre insistían en comprarle vestimenta como para vestir como una muñeca y a ella no le gustaba eso.

Su pulso se aceleraba, a medida que escuchaba la hermosa voz de Edward, como si ángel cantase la más hermosa sinfonía, se estaba desesperando ¿Por qué tenía que lucir así? Era tan corriente y hasta fea, además se le ocurrió llevar ese tipo de ropa puesta, jamás le importaba su apariencia pero era Edward, que siempre fue tan perfecto, como si Dios se hubiese hecho carne; y ante él tenía que estar lo mejor posible. Trato de calmar el temblor de su cuerpo, casi le era imposible contener las emociones dentro de ella, deseaba tocarlo, sentir el contacto de su piel, que la abrazara y admirar su adorable sonrisa que hacía tanto tiempo que no tenía el privilegio de hacer. Oía claramente su voz, que estaba más gruesa pero era él, estaba segura de eso, suspiro pesadamente para intentar calmarse, no podía dejar de sonreír, sus comisuras no se lo permitían, ya que al fin había llegado el día, al fin lo vería de nuevo. Estaba por bajar el último escalón cuando la realidad la golpeo duramente, casi como si le hubiese dolido físicamente, él la odiaba, Edward despreciaba su presencia, por eso se había ido, porque no deseaba tenerla su lado; era probable que él la odiase tanto como ella lo amaba. No le importaba en ese momento, tan solo quería verlo una vez más, necesitaba verlo una vez más, aunque él se asqueara de ella.

Bajo los escalones; cuando pudo observarlo, y era más hermoso de lo que lo recordaba, y ¡Dios santo! Era absolutamente espectacular, podía notar que estaba más maduro, que era un adulto en toda la extensión de la palabra ahora, su cabellera seguía tan alborotada como siempre, era alto y con cierto porte, de espalda grande y semblante firme; todo en él decía y afirmaba cuanto lo amaba, pero no era lo físico que tan solo la cautivaba sino porque por debajo de todo eso, de sus hipnóticos ojos verdes y su sonrisa, él seguía siendo perfecto, tan bueno, tan leal, tan inteligente, tan Edward; y tristemente se recapitulo que él no la quería, que ella no lo merecía, porque era tonta, fea, corriente y una profunda molestia para todos, en especial para él; pero no iba a dejar de amarlo, simplemente no podía.

Entonces, él dirigió su atención a ella, y no pudo evitarlo sonrojarse ante su escrutinio, su corazón acelero sus latidos, todos sus músculos se tensaron y no pudo dejar de reflexionar, por la mirada sorprendida de él, cuanto lo amaba y cuanto él la odiaba, cuanto ella lo necesitaba porque el hueco en su pecho parecía cerrarse, casi sentía como se cerraba pero al mismo tiempo lo hacía tan lentamente, porque estaba esperando lo inevitable, esperaba lo que siempre estuvo conciente que sucedería cuando se volviesen a ver. Él sonrió, sonrió de la forma que tanto se imagino que lo haría y deseaba tanto disfrutar de eso, aunque fuese una mentira para ella pero tenía miedo de darse más esperanzas por eso, así que se mordió el labio dudosa. El contacto de una mano que la tomaba, la quito de su contemplación, se dio cuenta que estaba en la sala de su casa, de que estaba su familia y amigos presentes, ya que desde que lo volvió a ver no hubo nada más que su Edward.

No llego a escuchar lo que Jacob le decía porque sucedió, su ángel, su adorado Edward, transformo su rostro demostrando todo la furia y odio que sentía hacia ella, pasando su vista entre ella y Jacob; todas sus facciones se endurecieron, y sus ojos demostraban toda su ira, toda lo que tan solo ella podía provocar en él, aunque estuviese preparada fue doloroso, devastador, porque lo amaba con todas sus fuerzas y él tan solo podía odiarla. Y se aterró, pero no por ella, sino que por asociación, esa furia estaba también dirigida hacia Jacob, que no tenía que ver en todo eso, ya que la única culpable era ella, porque debía ser un gran estorbo para Edward para que la detestase tanto y de forma tan profunda. No pudo evitarlo y se aferro al agarre de Jacob, pero no sirvió porque el soporte que fue en esos tres años, no servía ante la magnificencia de Edward, porque nada se le comparaba y no tenía con que resguardarse de su ira.

Cuando noto como ella apretó la mano del niño, su respiración se volvió pesada, podía escuchar sus propios latidos, no podía permitirlo, ese niño tenía que ser destruido, porque ella era su todo y no podía perderla, no quería perderla. Todo a su alrededor desapareció, ella siempre lo abarcaba todo, cada aliento de ella determinaba todo, porque siempre fue su adicción, una maravillosa y espectacular adicción que solo trajo sufrimiento y dolor a su existencia pero no la cambiaría si tuviera posibilidad ¿Cómo podría cambiarla? Era tan pura y dulce, tan hermosa y delicada que todo su cuerpo, mente y alma le gritaba que la tomara entre sus brazos para que nadie más se atreva a tocarla. Porque ese niño tenía que ser despedazado sin compasión, porque esa sería la única manera de enseñarle que no tenía el derecho a sentir su piel, y aunque él no era el indicado para hacerlo, ya que sabía que la contaminaría eventualmente, ya que él era un cáncer que la consumiría en el futuro, estaba seguro que ese endemoniado mocoso tampoco era el elegido para tocarla.

Lo que más lo descoloco y enfureció era que ella apretó su mano, que fuese ella la que buscase el contacto con el maldito niño, con ese asqueroso perro y era lo que más lo despedazaba, ya que jamás considero esa posibilidad, que ella pudiera haber encontrado a alguien tan pronto; que ella, su hermosa Bella, tuviera a alguien más y ese persona no fuese él. Su parte sensata, que estaba por primera vez aliada con el monstruo dentro de él que no paraba de maldecir y gruñir ante lo sucedido, le recordó a su pesar que era lo que él había originado, que era lo que él estuvo buscando cuando se marcho hacía tres años; pero aun así deseaba recriminarle por estar con ese perro, ¿cómo le pudo hacer eso?, si ambos sabían, confirmándoselo, cuando acepto ser suya en el futuro, que no tenía que haber espacio para nadie más, que él era el único para ella, porque sin ella, él moriría sin posibilidad de salvación. Tanta inteligencia, tantos años de estudios no le servían de nada para explicar y hacerle entrar en razón, porque aunque lo entendía no podía asimilarlo, era muy difícil ¿cómo era posible entender que ella había continuado con su vida, como si nada hubiera pasado mientras que él sufría todos los días, horas y minutos añorando tan solo sentirla un segundo? Y no le importaba nada, no le importaba que ella fuese una niña, porque tenía que entenderlo, tenía que saberlo, que todo lo que ella hiciese influía en él y que hubiese buscado el toque de ese miserable perro lo despedazaba.

Ella no era solo un capricho, los caprichos son pasajeros y sin sentido, ella era más que eso, era su todo, y no se iba a disculpar por sentirse así hacia ella, ya no más, durante mucho tiempo lo hizo, durante mucho tiempo lucho por reprimir el instinto, pero en ese instante en donde se dio cuenta que él jamás significo nada para ella, quería que se desesperara, que sufriera y vislumbrara un poco de lo que a él le acosaba; deseaba vengarse porque durante ocho años, desde el día en que ella nació, ocupo su mente y cada nervio que lo componía, y para ella eso no era nada. Deseaba descargar su ira en ella, después de despedazar a ese mocoso, para que supiera y se grabara en la cabeza que ella siempre iba a ser de él, que nadie tenía derecho sobre ella, que ella era suya y de nadie más.

El griterío de fondo lo saco de sus ansias sádicas y violentas de destruir todo a su alrededor, de querer que ella sufriera, apaciguando, al menos en la superficie, su ira. Se había olvidado que estaba en la sala, el niño que sostenía la mano de Bella parecía extrañado por el agarre de ella, mientras que su ángel, su hermoso y adictivo ángel, se mantenía con la mirada al piso, y era visible que tenía miedo, aunque lo ocultase, el ligero temblor de su cuerpo la delataba. Como durante mucho tiempo tuvo que aprender a actuar, suavizo, con gran esfuerzo, sus facciones para que nadie más se diera cuenta que era lo que había sucedido; estudio el resto de la sala, tratando de contener las ganas de tirar a ese perro por la ventana, ya que no dejaba de sostener la mano de ella, para saber si alguien se había dado por enterado de la situación. Pero Alice se había marchado hacía el patio, en donde estaba Jasper que seguía molesto por la actitud que tuvo ella ante Edward, y de pronto Rosalie hecha una fiera paso a su lado, yendo hacia la escalera.

– …déjame en paz – siseo hacia un muchacho que salía de la cocina, se hubiese puesto en alerta, ante la corpulencia del adolescente, pero que tuviera toda la cara llena de helado lo dejo sorprendido, dándose cuenta que por sus facciones, él era un niño, aunque su cuerpo indicase lo contrario.

– Pero bebe… – la persiguió contento saboreando el tarro de helado que tenía en la mano. Edward se hubiese divertido mucho por la situación, pero que ella estuviese en ese mismo cuarto, a solo unos metros de distancias, no se lo permitía, y más sabiendo que había ese niño entre ellos.

– No me llames bebe – se detuvo Rosalie en la escalera, girándose para encararlo, cualquiera se hubiera asustado por la cólera que trasmitía, pero el niño con el tarro parecía divertido – que se te entre en la cabeza, no soy tu bebe, no nos vamos a casar, no voy a tomar tu mano y yo no saldría con un niño – y se fue hacia su cuarto, dando un portazo. Emmett, tomo otra cucharada de helado, miro hacia Jacob y Bella, sonriendo.

– Se hace la difícil pero esta más emocionada que yo, cuando vea la lista de invitados se va relajar un poco – a lo que Jacob rió agitando la cabeza, entonces, se percato de la presencia de Edward, que mantenía las facciones endurecidas, trataba de no explotar en cualquier momento, no lo soportaba, no podía soportarlo, ella no lo miraba, se mantenía con la mirada baja, estaba sonrojada; como en tanto tiempo deseo que verlo, pero su maldita y delicada mano se mantenía aferrada a ese mísero perro – hola, soy Emmett, el futuro marido de Rosalie, tú debes ser Edward – se presento con una gran sonrisa, trato de reproducir el gesto pero simplemente no pudo, no estaba en condiciones para fingir, no con ella presente después de tanto tiempo. Estaba aturdido intentando controlar su temperamento, pero su monstruo le gritaba enfurecido MÍA, ELLA ES MÍA, y no lo dejaba pensar claramente.

– Siéntate, cariño – le indico Esme retornando a la sala con unas bebidas para él, estaba feliz ya que al fin su hijo mayor, como consideraba a Edward, había regresado y estarían completos de nuevo – me hubieras avisado que vendrías, te hubiera ido a buscar o preparar algo…

– No era necesario… – logro modular, pero cada vez la ira se estaba haciendo más potente, deseaba destruir todo, necesitaba destruir, quería que ese perro desapareciera para siempre, que deje de existir así ella sería de él nuevamente; pero su parte sensata le advertía que era un niño, que no tenía idea de que ella le pertenecía y cuando llegara el momento oportuno, nadie tendrían duda de eso, y su ángel estaría entre sus brazos. Y ella también tendría que pagar el precio por el sufrimiento que estaba pasando, porque lo había engañado, había aceptado a otro a su lado.

– ¿Cómo que no era necesario? – sonrió dulcemente Esme, que se acerco a abrazarlo y en ese instante sintió lo tenso que estaba, algo estaba mal con su hijo – ¿sucede algo? – Edward contesto como acto reflejo sonriendo a duras penas.

– No, mamá, no pasa nada – murmuro con esa voz aterciopelada que hizo que el corazón de Bella se detuviese por un segundo y sonrió inconcientemente, como una respuesta automática, ya que su voz era la mejor sinfonía del mundo.

– Bueno, te presento a los niños, él es Emmett el primo de Alice – le indico, a lo que el aludido hizo un gesto con la mano ya que estaba todo cubierto de helado – y él es Jacob, el amigo de Bella – Jacob asintió felizmente, pero algo estaba mal, no sabía porque algo profundo dentro suyo le decía que debía alejarse de ahí, correr lejos de Edward, que él era peligroso, al menos para él – vamos siéntate, debes estar cansado.

– No, estoy bien, de hecho… – frunciendo el ceño, busco alguna excusa, no podía soportarlo más, muchos pensamientos y sentimientos lo estaba desbordando, y como una broma hecha para dañarlo por parte del destino, Emmett habló.

– Si, tenemos que conocernos – se sentó en el sillón como si se encontrase en su casa, mas todos estaban acostumbrados a su presencia que no escandalizaba a nadie – después de todo vamos a ser cuñados o algo parecido – se esforzó por pensar cual sería la denominación apropiada para la relación que tendrían una vez que se casara con Rosalie – Jacob ¿Cuándo te cases con Bella, que vas a ser de Edward?

Ante esa simple e inocente pregunta, todo el mundo de Edward se vino abajo, y por más que intentase recalcarse que ellos eran solamente niños, la simple implicación que ese maldito perro tuviese algún sentimiento más profundo hacía su ángel, era lo peor que podía pasarle, porque los niños crecen eventualmente, y eso le iba a suceder a Bella, y ese mocoso del infierno podía llegar a sacársela, quitársela para siempre. Siempre supo que eso llegaría, que alguien se daría cuenta de su grandiosidad, que era demasiado buena para esta realidad, pero no iba a aceptarlo, que ella decidiera irse y dejarlo era simplemente inaceptable. Todo el color de su rostro se fue, sus piernas se sintieron débiles mas su cuerpo temblaba de furia y dolor, porque la perdería, y por más que se hubiese hecho la idea, escucharlo por la boca de alguien haciendo sugerencia de eso, que ella le pertenecería a alguien más, era horrible.

Lo que él no se dio cuenta, es que cuando Emmett menciono eso, Bella soltó la mano de Jacob como si fuese algo horrendo para ella estar a su lado, porque quería a Jacob, pero jamás de esa manera, no podría, ya que Edward siempre fue su todo y siempre lo sería. Quedo consternada que Emmett haya sugerido tal cosa y más enfrente de su ángel, que por más que la odiase no quería que pensara que ella estaba con Jacob y aunque sabía perfectamente que él no estaba interesado, quería que se enterara que siempre iba a estar disponible porque ella siempre sería suya por más que él no lo quisiera. Entonces durante una fracción de segundo, giró a verla y se petrifico al ver como su ángel le declaraba todo su odio con una sola mirada, cuanto la detestaba y como hubiera sido mejor que no hubiese nacido ya que así él sería feliz. Sus ojos verdes, parecían de hielo, casi como los de un muñeco, sin vida pero con un sentimiento reflejado, la ira hacia ella; Edward, la estaba odiando, la odiaba tanto, como la amaba, porque no le podía hacer esto, la deseaba, deseaba todo por parte de ella, quería enjaularla, matar a cada ser de cualquier sexo que pudiese alejarla de él, y el monstruo gritaba por ser liberado, estaba rugiendo en su cabeza, cada vez más fuerte y con potencia MIA, ELLA ES MÍA, y no había ningún tipo de mentira en eso, ella era suya y ambos lo sabían.

– Tengo que irme – se apuro hacia la puerta, ante la sorpresa de Esme mientras que Bella, huyendo de su odio se volvió a dirigir a su habitación, necesitaba salir de ese lugar antes de cometer una locura, la cual claro sería justificada, si, era por ella, matar a mil personas sería completamente entendible. Esme se le aproximo hacia él tomándole de la mano para detenerlo.

– ¿A qué te refieres? Recién acabas de llegar…

– Tengo que arreglar un para de cosas para mi departamento… – le interrumpió controlando su desesperación, pero todo su ser le pedía que fuera a buscarla y que le solicitara alguna explicación, se la debía, ella no podía elegir a alguien más, no le podía hacer eso – tengo….

– Quédate, por favor, Edward… – prácticamente le suplico con lagrimas en los ojos; si ella entendiera el infierno que sucedía en su mente no le diría eso, pero nadie lo entendería ¿Cómo podrían? Su monstruo gritaba más fuerte y ella estaba tan cerca de él y al mismo tiempo tan lejos, que era desconcertante, daría todo por tenerla, pero también en ese momento deseaba destrozarla, porque tenía a otro y eso era inconcebible.

– Voy a ver a Carlisle y tengo que visitar a algunos amigos – se excuso, mirando de reojo hacia la sala, donde Emmett estaba comiendo rápidamente mientras que el maldito perro iba hacia las escaleras tras Bella. Ese estúpido ser que creía, no tenía algún deber o derecho con ella, deseo ir a tomarlo entre sus manos y romper su maldito cuello, pero reprimió ese pensamiento y se apresuro a irse, tenía que irse ya – pasare más tarde, te lo prometo – abrazo a Esme, que no sabía que hacer pero tuvo que asentir a su pesar.

Se dirigió hacia su auto, su adorado Volvo plateado y se marcho sin mirar atrás; iba a gran velocidad, sin realmente prestar atención a la carretera, solo deseaba huir pero no solo de ella sino de si mismo, sus manos temblaban, apenas podía controlar sus reacciones; hasta él se impresiono por sus ojos, estaba cargados de ira y desolación, la había perdido, la había dejado sola y alguien más la había tomado, ella acepto ser tomada, y se odiaba a si mismo por haber sido tan idiota, por ser un maldito infeliz que no dejaba de amarla y desearla, pero más la odiaba a ella. Su coherencia le recalcaba que ella no tenía la culpa, que ella no le había hecho nada malo, que ella era inocente en todo esto, pero no importaba porque los sentimientos no son coherentes y no entienden de razones, la odiaba por ser tan magnífica, tan hermosa y por no poder tenerla. El monstruo seguía desesperado en su cabeza, le retaba a ir a matar a ese mocoso y tomarla y alejarla de todo, que ella era demasiado perfecta y que si no era ese perro otro la vería y la querría, que no lo podía permitir, porque ella siempre sería de él.

Sin poder controlar la furia que lo poseía, detuvo el vehículo violentamente al lado de la carretera; que fue una suerte que se encontrase desierta, salió disparando del auto, en busca de aire, necesitaba respirar, necesitaba aclarar sus ideas, necesita a su Bella. Corrió hacia el bosque adentrándose a él, todas sus emociones estaban fuera de control, apenas parecía que su cuerpo lo podía soportar, y sin caerse ni tropezarse salto varias ramas y troncos caídos llegando a un claro, donde ya no pudo aguantarlo más.

– ¡Mierda! ¡Maldita sea! – gritó desgarrado a todo pulmón, con los puños cerrados y sin observar nada realmente – ¡te odio! ¡Te odio! – sin quererlo lagrimas comenzaron a caer por su rostro, recordando lo hermosa que estaba, que cada día que pasaba estaba más preciosa, recordando su sonrojo y como dulcemente se mordía el labio, como siempre fue tan delicada y como la deseaba pero ahora también deseaba que sufriera por hacerlo sentir así, por convertirlo en un monstruo aunque no fue su culpa. Desea culparla y no podía, porque estaba mal, la necesitaba, y el tiempo no cambio eso, cada sentimiento hacia ella se hizo más fuerte pero ella no lo quería ¿Cómo podría querer a un monstruo como él? Porque… no la dejaría libre, de eso estaba seguro, no la podría dejar que llevase una vida normal, no podría darle todo lo que se merecía y se merecía el cielo, se merecía todo y él no le daría nada de eso, porque él era el infierno hecho hombre y la tendría, se juro que no importa pero que la tendría, pero no debía hacerlo – ¿Cómo me pudiste hacer esto? ¿Cómo pudiste? – la llamó como si ella pudiese aparecer mágicamente, pero no importaba, ya nada importaba, porque ya no sabía que hacer, paso sus manos por sus cabellos; no podía dejar de llorar, porque realmente ya no podría controlar sus emociones, ya no podría alejarse de ella, eso no era bueno para ella y era maravilloso para él.

Una vez que pudo componerse, al menos pudo volver a fingir, condujo hacía el hospital, donde seguro estaría su hermano y donde empezaría el lunes a trabajar, realizando las prácticas pertinentes hasta que se decida que especialidad seguir; muchos lugares se lo disputaron, ya que en solo tres años logro graduarse como médico y con las mejores notas. Se examino en el espejo unos segundos, agradeciendo que no hubiese huellas visibles de su lucha interna, ya que la imagen de ella quedo tatuada en su mente y no se iba a ir, si no se fuera por los tres años que no estuvo con ella, ahora que vio lo hermosa que estaba no podría ocultarse de su presencia. Se fue directamente hacia la oficina de Carlisle, mientras pasaba, muchas mujeres, tanto del personal como pacientes repararon en su persona, y es que era tan hermoso que algunas creyeron haberse muerto y ver a un ángel en frente suyo; pero él, no vio a nadie, ya era muy difícil pretender que le interesaba ver a su hermano, quería ir a dormir, cerrar los ojos y dormir por muchas horas para soñar con ella, porque en sus sueños, ella lo amaba. Se detuvo enfrente de la puerta de su hermano, suspiró pesadamente y golpeo.

– Adelante – respondieron desde adentro, y se introdujo a la oficina; Carlisle, sabía que Edward regresaría a casa, pero no creía que fuese tan pronto, con sus ojos azules bien abiertos, se dirigió aliviado hacia su hermano pequeño y lo abrazo – te extrañe, Edward –le comento, a lo que el aludido, también le abrazo y sonrió, pero nada en él era sincero, la sinceridad de él sería lo peor para los demás, porque el día que decidiera y pudiera ser sincero y contarle sus pensamientos todos se enterarían el monstruo que era, y era seguro, que la llevarían lejos y eso no era una solución que estuviese dispuesto a aceptar.

– Hola, Carlisle – se separó y sintió pena por como hizo sufrir a su familia por su súbita partía y como no regreso a visitarlos en tres años, porque a final de cuentas, todos sus esfuerzos dieron frutos, ella siguió con su vida, ella pudo ser feliz, ella ya tenía a alguien más, y eso, era una pesadilla. Hablaron durante dos horas, controlando mejor sus emociones, de los planes de él de ahora en más, como en dos días comenzaría sus prácticas, quería ver a sus antiguos amigos, Alec trabajaba para el fiscal Marcus Vulturi mientras que Sam se convirtió en policía. Mientras su hermano le comento los cambios que hubo en la vida en general en Fork, como los niños comenzarían pronto el colegio, como Charlie tenía ya un hijo y era jefe de policía, no pudo evitar reflexionar acerca de su decisión de irse o de haber regresado ¿fue sabio marcharse de repente hace tres años? ¿Debió regresar al menos a visitar de vez en cuando? ¿Qué demonios estaría haciendo ella en ese momento? Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que al menos no estuviese con ese perro pulguiento a su lado ¿podría alejarse de nuevo ahora que la había vuelto a ver? A esa pregunta sabía la respuesta sin tener que meditarla, no, no podría marcharse otra vez, no después de verla, no después de sentir su espectacular presencia, no podría dejar a su Bella sola de nuevo, pero no sabía que haría o como actuaría delante de ella de ahora en más.

– Vamos a casa – Carlisle observo su reloj, ya se había terminado su turno, y deseaba ir junto a su familia a celebrar la llegada de su hermano.

– No puedo, tengo que arreglar unas cosas… – se justifico ante la mirada estupefacta de él, sabía que su hermano mayor, al igual que todos en su familia, querían que él regresara a vivir con ellos, pero eso no era posible, no con los nervios al límite y con su Bella ahí, tenía miedo de las reacciones que podría tener cerca de ella; tenía que calmarse, pensar calmadamente, porque la dañaría, no había duda de eso, porque en ese momento la odiaba tanto como la amaba, y su monstruo no se detenía de rugir en su cabeza.

– Pero, Edward… – le interrumpió intentando saber que era lo que le sucedía, porque sabía que había algo malo con él, aunque no tenía idea de lo que era, algo causo que él se marchara en forma desesperada; creyó que el tiempo y la distancia cambiaría eso, pero ante la seriedad y determinación de él para alejarse de todos, supo lo que lo molestaba todavía estaba presente, quería que él fuese honesto, pero sabía que no lo sería.

– Quiero dejar algunas cosas en orden, el lunes comienzo a trabajar y tengo que prepararme – bajo la mirada avergonzado, Carlisle no podía entenderlo, se desesperaba por informarle que lo hacía por el bien de todos, en especial por el bien de la niña que amaba como su hija, pero no podía. Meditando sobre el esfuerzo que era para Edward tener que inventar excusas, que ambos sabían que eran insulsas, asintió sonriendo.

– Esta bien, espero que puedas pasar durante la semana – le comento, a lo que Edward sonrió forzadamente. Alguien golpeo la puerta, para el alivio de ambos, ya que la conversación se estaba tornando algo complicada, por la curiosidad y preocupación de Carlisle y la evasión de Edward. Tanya Denali entró a la oficina, con su sonrisa cordial característica, que se quedo algo sorprendida al ver a Edward, quien realmente no le presto atención, su mente estaba en cosas más importantes como idear formas de evitar aparecer en la mansión los días que Bella se encontrase ahí.

– Doctora Denali – saludo Carlisle, pretendiendo lo mejor que pudo ya que estaba algo contrariado por las excusas de hermano para no ir a visitarlos – este es mi hermano, Edward, va a ser interno aquí desde el lunes – le informo, Tanya recorrió con la mirada la figura de Edward que se esforzaba por mostrarse interesado, jamás había visto un médico tan joven como él, pero los rumores decían lo inteligente y apuesto que era el hermano menor del doctor Cullen y le satisfació comprobarlo por si misma, ya que nadie podía negar la hermosura de él. Observándola siendo amable, Edward se dio cuenta el interés por parte de la mujer hacia su persona, era algo alta, de cabello color rubio rojizo y una hermosa cara, pero no había nada en ella que él considerase digno de admirar, realmente ninguna mujer tenía algo que le llamara la atención, ya que ninguna era tan magnífica como su ángel. El simple hecho de recordar a su ángel, como había crecido durante el tiempo que estuvieron sin verse, como estaba dando atisbos de la hermosa jovencita que sería, fue suficiente para descomponerlo.

Sabía que era un enfermo, aunque se justificase en decirse que no la deseaba sexualmente tratando de aplacar su culpa, su pensamientos dominantes y posesivos hacía ella no eran mejores, cada parte que lo componía la deseaba a su lado, el monstruo estaba absolutamente enojado porque sus demandas no eran saciadas. Ella tenía que estar con él, esa era la misión que él tenía, tenía que poseerla, hacerle saber con claridad sus sentimientos, que en ese momento oscilaban entre el amor que le tenía y el odio; nada cambiaría, porque la odiaba tanto que le dolía, y todo por convertirlo en eso, por convertirlo en la abominación que era, por no dejarle respirar y vivir tranquilo, mientras que ella no se daba por enterada de nada; y sin ningún tipo de reparo busco a ese perro para que la acompañase siendo que tendría que buscarlo a él, tendría que ser de él, pero a ella no le interesaba eso.

Noto que Tanya seguía observándolo, era una mujer muy alegre y amable, pero lo único que necesitaba en ese momento era tomar tequila hasta quedar inconciente, ya que estaba cansado y si se dormía, era seguro que soñaría con ella, y deseaba que la inconciencia no le permitiese eso, ya estaba totalmente destruido y quería poder no pensar en nada. Nada en él tenía coherencia, ninguna idea era sana o dulce, quería dominarla y poseerla, que sufriera y que lo amara con toda su alma, que se desesperara como él y que se quedara a su lado, tenía que salir de ese cuarto, estaba tratando de no temblar y gritar a todos que no se atrevan a alejarla de él; quería matar a ese perro y aislarla del mundo para que solo él se pudiera vanagloriar por su hermosura.

– ¿Así que empiezas el lunes? – se dio cuenta que Tanya le demando en forma simpática, él asintió buscando la salida para acortar la visita, deseaba irse y estar solo, lo necesitaba, generalmente cuando estaba agobiado iba en busca de alguna mujer para pasar el rato, pero ahora no podía, el monstruo estaba descontrolado y violento, mientras que su parte sensata había desaparecido hacía rato. Necesitaba alejarse de todos y todo, al menos hasta que lograra calmarse un poco, porque eventualmente la tendría que ver de nuevo, solo esperaba que no tan pronto.

– Sí, creo que tengo primero rotación en guardia, pero todavía no estoy seguro – se encogió de hombros, y se fue dirigiendo hacía la salida – bueno, es probable que nos veamos más tarde – le dijo a la doctora que se mostró algo feliz por la sugerencia, Edward no era su estilo, ya que era muy joven para había algo en él, algo en su personalidad caballerosa y generosa, además de su atractivo arrollador, que le gusto – hasta luego – y sin tanto preámbulo se despidió de ambos, dejando a Carlisle en una profunda meditación.

– Es muy… – murmuró Tanya hacia Carlisle sin encontrar la palabra justa para describirlo.

– Es muy misterioso – sentencio molesto por no poder ayudar a su hermano, quería poder ayudarlo a afrontar lo que sea que le molestase, pero no podía ya que no lo aceptaba porque no hablaba de que era lo que lo atormentaba.

Llego a su apartamento, sin detenerse en ningún lado, no quería que le dirigieran la palabra, porque sabría que en cualquier momento estallaría y se dejaría llevar por sus impulsos destructivos, ya que el monstruo estaba deseoso de sangre, porque estaba celoso, los celos lo carcomían, y no podía hacer nada para remediarlo. Cuanto deseaba poder sacarla de su sistema, que el tiempo que estuvo separado de ella hubiese aminorado sus sentimientos y pensamientos hacia su ángel; mas nada sirvió, todo su ser le suplicaba que al menos la mirara un rato más, que la buscara y que al menos hablara, porque sentía tanto dolor que era prácticamente físico; tenía que resistir, se repetía, tenía que hacerlo por ella, pero ¿cómo hacerlo si todo el maldito cosmos le refregaba en la cara lo hermosa que era? ¿Qué jamás podía tenerla entre sus brazos por que quisiese? Y caía de nuevo en las mismas ganas de que sufriera como él, que sintiera su desesperación. Necesitaba tanto tocarla, escuchar el cálido y dulce latido de su corazón, sentir esa corriente eléctrica que tanta satisfacción le daba al sentirla suya, porque de todas las chicas con las que estuvo, y eran más de la que pudiese recordar, el tener sexo con ellas no se comparaba ni una minúscula fracción a lo que experimentaba cuando ella lo tocaba.

Saco de entre las cajas que tenía que desempacar en algún momento, una botella de vodka, y sin ningún tipo de miramientos tomo directamente de ella, le quemo la garganta, pero no importaba, sino que siguió tomando como si fuese agua. Se dirigió hacia el espejo y se observo momentáneamente, pudo comprender lo buen actor que era, nada en él demostraba lo devastado que estaba, porque no tenía sentido cada acción de su parte sin ella, pero ella tenía a otro, y aunque tratase de consolarse repitiéndose que ellos eran tan solo niños, realmente no le importaba eso, porque ella crecería y él no podría tenerla a su lado.

Esa fue la primera noche que Edward tomo hasta perder la conciencia.

Bella, se alegro cuando sus amigos se marcharon hacia su casa, no podía soportarlo más, lo logro ver después de tanto tiempo, después de tan solo poder soñarlo e imaginarse su espectacular rostro, y no se decepciono al estudiarlo, porque seguía igual de hermoso como siempre, incluso más ahora ¿cómo era posible que él existiese siendo que era tan perfecto? Y no se decepciono al encontrarse de nuevo ante él, siempre tan bueno, tan gentil, tan Edward e incluso no la decepciono al ver lo asqueado que estaba por ella, eso le hubiera dolido mucho de no ser que era preferible eso, a no verlo más, prefería que la odiase, algo que tuvo que aceptar hace tiempo, pero que él no estuviera, era peor, porque necesitaba verlo, necesitaba que él sonriera aunque no fuese para ella, porque mientras que él fuese feliz, nada más importaba y menos ella.

A su pesar esa noche sollozo entre sonrisas, porque se conformaba con migajas, se conformaba que él estuviese para sentirse viva de nuevo, porque estuvo en estado estático desde su partida, que incluso no le importaba tener que soportar su odio para poder tenerlo a su lado, porque eso sucede cuando se está profundamente enamorada, acepta lo poco que pudiera recibir de esa persona, mientras que eso determine que la persona amada fuese feliz, aunque no sea con uno. Se acostó a dormir, sosteniendo como siempre el osito que Charlie le había dado, porque adentro de ese oso, estaba otro de los secretos de Bella, que logro colocarlo haciendo un pequeño agujero entre las costuras.

Soñó que estaba en un claro, era un día soleado y el viento mecían las ramas de los árboles, todo era paz y eso le gustaba, ninguna situación o pensamiento la agobiaba, como si ese claro no le permitiese hacer otra cosa que respirar tranquilamente. Se sentó sobre la hierva y se dedico a contemplar el paisaje, entonces su ángel salió entre los árboles, como si desde hacía tiempo la hubiese estado observando y al final hubiese decidido reunirse con ella; su corazón bombeaba a toda fuerza mientras él se aproximaba, estaba tan maravilloso que pareciese que el sol causara que todo su rostro blanco brillase por los rayos, como si millones de diamantes cubriesen su piel, su cabellera cobriza estaba igual de desprolija como siempre pero lo que origino que ella se quedase totalmente absorta fue cuando él sonrió hacia ella tiernamente, su Edward sonrió y noto que por sus ojos que no había duda, él estaba feliz por verla. Se sonrojo al extremo pero no bajo su mirada, era demasiado sensacional como para hacerlo, se levanto rápidamente mientras que él se arrodillaba a su lado para observarla, era tan alto pero no le importaba; entonces, él levanto su mano y ella suspiró cuando él recorrió su rostro con esta, como tratando de conocer cada contorno de ella. Sus ojos verdes la arrastraban hacia él, y creyó que dentro de poco se volvería una con él, percibía el calor de su piel y como esa corriente eléctrica la hacía temblar; tomo su manita con la suya y sin dejar de mirarla se la beso haciendo que pudiese sonreír ante él, lo amaba tanto, que le dolía todo el cuerpo cuando no lo sentía a su lado y ahí estaba él besando delicadamente su mano.

Entonces, Edward saco su lengua y comenzó a lamerle la palma de la mano, a lo que ella se extraño pero no le importa mientras que él estuviese con ella, siguió lamiéndole la mano hasta llegar a su muñeca y sin dejar de sonreír, mostró unos dientes tan blancos como la nieve y tan duros como el metal, y la mordió. Trato de gritar pero no pudo, le dolía pero no podía reaccionar porque no entendía nada, él no dejaba de sonreír, pero no era de ternura sino que lo estaba disfrutando, estaba disfrutando morderla de forma tan dolorosa, pensó en alejarse pero no podía, porque no estaba bien eso, había aceptado recibir lo que fuera de él, y no le importaba si eso era dolor, mientras que se quedase a su lado. La garganta de él comenzó a moverse, como si estuviese bebiendo su sangre, ella no pudo evitarlo y lloró desconsoladamente mientras que él parecía fascinado por su reacción, y la acerco más hacía él, casi abrazándola, todo su cuerpo la cubría pero no soltó su mirada en ningún momento, se quedo perpleja al ver como las venas de él se notaban cada vez más sobre su hermosa piel, como la sangre de ella recorría ahora su cuerpo. Entonces los ojos de él, sus preciosos ojos verdes se fueron tornando rojos como la sangre, la sangre de ella iba llenando sus orbes hasta que desaparecieron cualquier rastro del color anterior, la sangre de su muñeca se escurría de la boca de Edward, pero lo que realmente la aterro fue el placer que él sentía, al verla llorar y sufrir, como si realmente quisiese eso, como si él necesitase que lo hiciera, por más que intento despertarse de esa pesadilla, no podía hacerlo, porque cualquier cosa que Edward le diera, aunque dolor, era mejor a no tenerlo a su lado.

A diferencia de otros días de la semana, el miércoles, Sue paso a buscarla a la escuela, dentro de una semana sería el cumpleaños de Seth, y tenía que ir realizando los preparativos para ese día. Bella todavía estaba un poco aprensiva por la presencia de su ángel tan cerca suyo, aunque no lo había vuelto a ver desde el sábado, su familia había ido al hospital para saludarlo, pero ella no deseaba disturbarlo con su presencia. Por otro lado los sueños se volvían cada vez más vividos y potentes, hasta llegaba a tenerle miedo, pero no de que la lastimase sino ver como él disfrutaba hacerlo. Se quedo en el patio cuidando a sus dos hermanitos, Seth ya tenía seis años mientras que Jr. tenía tres, el más pequeño de los niños siempre intentaba seguir los pasos de los demás, y como Seth siempre era temerario todos estaban pendientes de los movimientos de ambos. Sue se encontraba adentro hablando por teléfono; en unos instantes se irían a Port Ángeles en busca de materiales para la fiesta de cumpleaños. Seth se subió a un árbol escalando mientras que Bella sostenía a Charlie que luchaba entre sus brazos para liberarse y así seguir a su hermano.

– Ya baja de ahí – le recomendó lo más tranquila que pudo, ya que Seth seguía subiendo cada vez más alto – te vas a caer.

– No me voy a caer – le dijo riéndose – porque yo soy muy fuerte y no me va a pasar nada, con mis músculos – se los mostró flexionando un brazo provocando que casi cayera.

– Vamos, baja Seth – se desespero, Charlie se quedo quieto al notar que era algo serio, Bella aprovecho para ir hacia el árbol para lograr que descendiera, no le gustaba la idea que pudiera lastimarse, que uno de sus seres queridos sufriera no era una opción; suspirando algo molesto el niño comenzó su descenso pero entonces Sue salió de la casa y se aterro al ver a su hijo a tal altura.

– ¡Seth! – gritó corriendo hacia ellos; ante esto Seth se asusto porque tenía miedo de las consecuencias que resultaran cuando su padre regresara a casa y sin querer se soltó. Bella actuó rápidamente y se coloco debajo de él para aminorar la caída, lo único que vio antes de perder la conciencia fue como Seth se abalanzaba hacia ella y sintió un dolor punzante en su muñeca.

– ¿Hasta qué hora tienes guardia? – le preguntó Dimitri, tomando un café, ambos estaban cansados; como eran nuevos estaban sometidos a rotaciones de casi 36 horas; pero era mejor mantener la mente ocupada, se recordó Edward.

– Creo que me quedan dos horas más, después me voy a descansar un poco – respondió sin dejar de mirar las planillas que tenía que llenar, había sido bien recibido en el hospital, aunque sospechaba que era por su relación con Carlisle, quien era uno de los mejores doctores del lugar, e inclusive del estado, tenía suficientes meritos propios como para tener dudas sobre su aceptación de parte de sus colegas.

– Vamos al bar, necesito relajarme un poco – continuo estirándose en su silla, aun estaban en la sala de doctores. Edward sonrió torciendo los labios, le hubiese gustado ir a disfrutar un poco, pero por ahora prefería tomar en solitario, no deseaba que su lengua se aflojara más de lo necesario.

– No gracias, prefiero ir dormir…

– Si, que eres un maldito bastardo – le bromeo a lo que él se quedo algo contrariado frunciendo el ceño – no pongas esa cara, ya sabes a lo que me refiero, eres el maldito Edward Cullen, todo el mundo habla de ti como si fueses una leyenda.

– ¿Leyenda? – continúo sin entender, a lo que Dimitri rió, llamando la atención de varios médicos.

– Si, eres el niño genio que término la escuela de medicina en tres años ¡tres años! – recalco pero sin maldad – además, todos saben lo bueno que eres en la cama – Edward se quedo algo perplejo – todas las chicas hablan de ti como si fueses algún tipo de Dios sexual o yo que sé, incluso creo que mi madre tiene ganas de acostarse contigo – se carcajeo – pero bueno, nosotros los simples mortales tenemos que ir de caza para tener una vagina para divertirnos, ya sé que tu no, todas se te tiran como si fueses un maldito descuento en Gap, incluso, ese infarto que es Tanya puso sus ojos en ti; y te digo que no es fácil eso.

Se quedo asombrado por la seguridad de sus palabras pero cuando la enfermera Heidi se acerco no pudo refutarle lo dicho.

– Lo siento, Edward – se disculpo, pero no dejo de coquetear con él, a lo que Dimitri levanto las cejas dándole a entender que tenía razón – pero la doctora Denali me dijo que avisara al doctor Cullen, pero él esta en cirugía ahora, así que no sabía que hacer…

– Esta bien, Heidi, no hay problema ¿qué es lo que pasa? – trato de calmarla manteniendo un tono de voz suave, lo cierto es que le parecía raro que lo fuesen a buscar a él siendo que recién comenzaba su práctica, había doctores más experimentados que él en el hospital.

– Si lo que pasa es que su sobrina…

– ¿Qué le paso a Rosalie? – se levanto rápidamente, revisando su celular en busca de mensajes por parte de Esme, ella le avisaría si algo malo sucedía con Rose.

– Perdón… – se sonrojo Heidi ante la confusión – no es Rosalie – Edward se calmo momentáneamente, cuando descartaron a su sobrina – su hermano siempre la trae, y se comporta como si fuese su hija que… – ante la implicación y tratando de mantenerse cuerdo, ya que la única que podía ocupar esa descripción era… pero no podía ser ella, no podía pasarle algo a su ángel – bueno, la niña del jefe de policía esta en la guardia…

Se le helo la sangre, se quedo con la mente en blanco, todo el mundo se paralizo ¿su Bella estaba lastimada? ¿Ella estaba herida? Entonces todos los pensamientos lo abordaron sin piedad, el monstruo comenzó a rugir furioso, porque, él no la había cuidado y ahora estaba lastimada, jamás sintió tanto miedo como en ese momento; no podía estar herida, ella era suya, no podía permitirlo. Sin prestar más atención salió corriendo hacia la sala de emergencia sin detenerse a mirar a los que lo veían estupefactos por lo rápido que iba. Se desespero y maldecía que la sala se encontrase tan lejos, le parecieron horas desde que le avisaron aunque solo habían pasado segundo. Se dirigió hacia recepción para averiguar en donde se encontraba su Bella, porque no podía estar lastimada era demasiado horrible para ser verdad. Tanya salió de una de las habitaciones y le sonrió gentilmente pero él no pudo hacer lo mismo, no hasta ver a su ángel.

– No sabía que era tu sobrina – se le acerco pero él continuo su paso hacia la habitación – me avisaron las enfermeras, la madre estaba bastante alterada como para poder decir algo, y los niños estaban llorando también – le tendió el expediente para que lo leyera, pero él necesitaba verla antes de que lo hiciese – es una niña fuerte, por eso llame a un médico pero todos estaban ocupados, le mande a sacar una placa de su cráneo y muñeca…

Abrió la puerta y allí estaba, acostada en la cama tan gloriosa como siempre, su cabello castaño estaba desparramado sobre la almohada, parecía tan pequeña y frágil, como si en cualquier momento pudiese terminar de romperse, su piel tan pálida presentaba algunos raspones, su muñeca estaba inmovilizada por un yeso precario, pero lo que le dolió fue el miedo que tenía en sus ojos, sus orbes chocolates mostraba lo aterrada que estaba, sabía que la situación le hacía daño; deseo correr a su lado, y tomarla entre sus brazos asegurándole que nada más la lastimaría, que él se encargaría de eso, estaba tan hermosa que le quitaba el aliento, cuanto quería poder confesarle todo lo que sentía por ella. Como cada respiro estaba solo destinado a ella, como cada pensamiento era hacia la preciosura que ella era, cuanto la amaba y nada de lo que ambos hicieran cambiaría ese hecho, porque ella era suya siempre suya y algún día los dos lamentarían eso.

– Gracias a Dios, que viniste Edward – se le aproximo Sue alterada, entonces puso toda su fuerza en prestarle atención, se dio cuenta que el hermano pequeño de su ángel estaba llorando en forma desconsolada y Seth estaba quieto en un rincón – soy una tonta, tenía que estar más atenta, pero justo me llamo Leah y creí que estaban bien en el patio…

– Esta bien, Sue, cálmate y dime que fue lo que sucedió – suspiró pesadamente pero no dejo de mirar a su ángel, que estaba cada vez más asustada, quería saber porque lo estaba, no debería haber sucedido eso, tenía que haber estado más atento; el monstruo comenzó a gritarle que sacara a todos esos inservibles de la habitación y que la tomara en brazos y la llevara lejos, alguno de ellos era el responsable de esto y debía morir para pagar su culpa.

– Seth estaba subiendo a un árbol y Bella se coloco debajo de él para que no se lastimara… – dejo de escuchar a todo y todos, ¿qué ella se coloco en ese situación de riesgo? ¿Cómo pudo ser tan inconciente en arriesgarse a lastimarse para proteger a un niño? ¿Cómo pudo hacerle esto? Ella era su todo y actuaba como si nada, ella era única e irrepetible y ninguna vida valía como la suya, ¿cómo no se daba cuenta que todo lo que le pasara a ella lo afectaba directamente a él? , no podía vivir ni un segundo más si a ella le sucedía algo, ya era demasiado tener que soportar que ella le refregara que podía estar sin él, pero además ¿se atrevía a arriesgar su bienestar? No pudo evitar demostrarle lo enojado que estaba por su actitud despreocupada, era inconcebible que no haya medido las consecuencias de su actitud, y ahora estaba lastimada, con la muñeca visiblemente inflamada y una ligera cortadura en su cabeza. Quiso gritarle por no tener más cuidado, que se diera cuenta que ella era invaluable y que era él era responsable de cuidarla y protegerla de todos los peligros que la acecharan, siendo que el verdadero peligro presente para ella era él.

– Edward… – Tanya se introdujo algo reticente por la tensión que su cuerpo emanaba, pero se lo achaco a las largas horas de trabajo que tuvo – toma, estás son las placas que le tomaron – se las extendió, Edward sonrió forzosamente hacia ella, tratando de mostrar calidez, dejando sus pensamientos posesivos y destructivos de lado por un segundo, cuanto necesitaba tenerla a su lado, poseerla y hacerle pagar por todo lo que le sucedía.

Cuando Bella se despertó en la sala de guardia, odio tener que haberse lastimado tanto como para tener que ir al hospital, conocía bien el lugar, ya que siempre a causa de su torpeza terminaba con alguna que otra lastimadura que su padre en forma calmada le curaba tratando de consolarla porque sabía que ella no estaba a gusto en ese lugar. La muñeca le dolía y se sentía medio mareada, pero se mantuvo impasible ya que Sue y sus hermanitos estaban suficientemente agitados como para agregar más problemas a la situación. La hermosa doctora Denali, a quien conocía porque en varias oportunidades su padre se la presento, se hizo cargo de su caso, porque muchos médicos estaban ocupados en ese momento; se puso feliz cuando le dijo gentilmente había mando a buscar a su papá para que la atendieran, porque con Carlisle se sentía segura y querida, porque él la quería mucho.

– Bueno, te hiciste un buen chichón en la cabeza – le estaba revisando la doctora, que siempre tenía una sonrisa tierna para darle, Sue trataba de calmar a Jr. que no paraba de llorar, tuvo miedo cuando ella se durmió por el golpe y no despertaba por más fuerte que la llamase y Seth se mantenía con la cabeza gacha a un costado de la habitación – pero veo que no es nada grave – murmuró hacia Sue, que estaba agradecida que la situación no tuviese consecuencias profundas – no creo que el hueso se haya roto, pero veremos las radiografías para verificar – de pronto su localizador empezó a sonar, mientra que Bella esperaba impaciente a que su padre viniera a verla – bueno parece que Carlisle esta ocupado con un cirugía – Bella suspiró pesadamente mordiéndose el labio algo desilusionada – pero tienes suerte tu tío viene hacía aquí ahora mismo – le comunico, pero ella comenzó a desesperarse, porque no quería molestar a su "tío", no quería molestar a Edward, se pondría furioso con ella, le demostraría cuanto la detestaba; no pudo ocultar su horror al verse tan sucia y desprolija ante él, vería con más facilidad la molestia y lo fea que era, como siempre estuvo segura que no merecía estar en su presencia, después de todo él la odiaba por haber nacido. Tanya salió de la habitación y esa puerta empezó a verse tan amenazadora, tenía pánico no estaba preparada para verlo de nuevo, no aun y mucho menos bajo esas circunstancias.

Cuando entro a la habitación su hermoso y despampanante ángel, todo lo demás desapareció a su alrededor, no deseaba verlo así pero todo su ser le pedía estar en su presencia una vez más, él era necesario para seguir existiendo; por un momento, creyó notar preocupación en su mirada, pero a medida que los segundos pasaban sus ojos le dijeron sin duda cuanto la destetaba, cuanto la odiaba, y como él sería feliz sin ella. Y lo que tanto temió sucedió, Tanya se le acerco y él dejo de observarla, hacia ella se dirigió en forma tierna, ignorando totalmente que ella estaba en la habitación. Así que la verdad le dolió más que el golpe, porque él tenía a otra, y realmente no estaba preparada para eso, pero se veía tan calmo y distendido con la hermosa doctora que se dio cuenta que ella jamás tuvo posibilidad aunque él no la hubiese odiado. Porque como cada fracción de su ser le recalcaba y aunque luchase por no sentirse desvalida, no cambiaba el hecho que la destruía que él la odiase, pero mientras él fuese feliz, nada más importaba y mucho menos ella, aunque estuviese muriendo por dentro.

_Espero que les haya gustado. Hasta el próximo capitulo. _


	5. La muerte

La siguiente historia contiene situaciones o pensamientos que son censurables, bajo estos conceptos esta catalogada en el ranking M, como escritora cumplo mi parte avisando esto para que tengan en cuenta al comenzar la lectura. Por favor personas impresionables abstenerse de leer, dicho esto, los que deseen continuar con la lectura, les invito a disfrutarla, adiós.

Este es el capitulo ya corregido, no es un capitulo nuevo así que por favor, LEAN ESTO, solo es la corrección del capitulo que ya fue subido con anterioridad.

Gracias a mi beta, Isis Janet, comprendo perfectamente tu retraso, ff es el lugar en donde damos rienda suelta a nuestras ganas creativas, no un trabajo, así que lo cierto, y por más que queramos, la vida real siempre nos consume el tiempo; te agradezco que aun con tus compromisos, sigas siendo mi beta, y de corazón te agradezco por solucionar la cosas imperdonables que te pido que corrijas. Pd.:actualiza pronto tu fic "corazón oscuro", mi comprensión tiene un limite y son las ganas de leer tu fic, XD.

Disclaimers: los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**La muerte. **

"**Dando los últimos alientos de vida, ha sabiendas de que mi muerte ha llegado, recuerdo lo que he amado y odiado, lo que he ganado y perdido, lo que ha valido la pena y lo que ha malgastado mi tiempo; todo regresa a mi como una epifanía y lo único que me pregunto: –¿Dios por que me has hecho esto?– Y Él responderá: –¡por que ha sido divertido!–". (ex;E)**

Y por un momento pensó que estaba a salvo, lucho con tanto ahínco durante casi un año, lo intento con tantas fuerzas que casi estaba orgulloso de si mismo, casi podía elogiarse por su tenacidad, casi se convenció que estaba haciendo lo correcto, casi estuvo muriendo por dentro durante ese lapso de tiempo. Porque había podido llevar una vida pseudo–normal, fingiendo que todo era perfecto, que cada cosa estaba en el lugar correcto, convenciendo a los demás que él era un hombre en toda la extensión de la palabra, un hombre que disfrutaba de la compañía de sus amigos, que demostraba su don innato para la medicina, realizando operaciones a solo tres meses empezada su residencia, un hombre que había elegido finalmente una novia para afirmar que estaba buscando más estabilidad en su vida, un hombre que se preocupaba profundamente por su familia, un hombre que estaba conforme y feliz con la existencia que llevaba.

Se había resignado a llevar una vida pseudo–normal, porque eso era tolerable por un período hasta que la pudiese asimilar del todo y así abrazar esa realidad de abstinencia que se había autoimpuesto, aunque eso no evitaba que cada vez que se encontraba solo, cuando nadie lo observaba, llorase con impotencia por lo que estaba haciendo, porque lo cierto es, que su realidad le estaba doliendo mucho, lo despedazaba, lo arrastraba al vacío y no había nada que pudiese hacer para remediarlo, mas si decidía hacer algo para solucionar su sufrimiento, significaría encarcelar y destruir de a poco a su hermoso ángel; porque habría una sola victima en todo esto, y podía aseverar que no sería él, sino ella.

No podía dejar de sorprenderse en saber lo buen actor que era, porque él no era un hombre, era un cobarde, era una escusa de humano, era la peor basura que podía respirar, y aun así nadie se daba por enterado de esto, porque era más fácil pretender que todo estaba bien para Edward que demostrar lo que era verdaderamente, demostrar que era un pervertido, un ser lleno de malicia y con fuertes impulsos primitivos; demostrar que era un monstruo.

Por un momento creyó que lo había logrado, que al fin podía seguir pretendiendo hasta que su corazón dejase de latir ¿Por qué… cuánto tiempo más podía seguir viviendo? ¿50 ó 60 años si la suerte no le beneficiaba? Lo cierto es que ser una buena persona no le podía interesar menos, su carrera como medico no lo desvelaba, su familia, aunque la quería, no era una fuente de preocupación, y su novia, la hermosa Dra. Tanya Denali, que era una excelente persona y una gran amiga, apenas ocupaba una milésima de sus pensamientos; ya que siempre estaba pendiente de un solo ser en este universo, porque nada más podía importarle ¿Cómo algo más podría importarle? ¿Era posible tal proeza? La respuesta era sencilla, no, no con ella siempre presente en su mundo, en cualquier mundo, ya que la buscaría en cualquier plano que este, con tal de encontrarse bajo su encanto.

Lo más triste de todo esto, es que nadie realmente sabía el grado de perversión que poseía, excepto ella, su Bella conocía perfectamente quien era él, y eso lo horrorizaba, porque el único ser que existía para él, que deseaba proteger y amar, sabía con certeza que era él, y eso jamás fue algo aceptable. Desde que la conoció, intento con todas sus fuerzas por no revelar su verdadera naturaleza enfrente de ella, porque haberla ignorado y despreciado con cada acción no era nada a comparación de que podía hacer si dejaba que su parte más macabra actuara, si dejaba suelto a su monstruo; porque podía matar a cualquier humano que quisiese tenerla, alejarla, que se atreviera si quiera, a poner su mirada sobre ella, ya que ella era suya, y aunque no pudiese tenerla a su lado, porque deseaba protegerla del mayor depredador y amenaza que existía, es decir, él, eso no cambiaba que siempre sería suya, así que no dudaría y hasta disfrutaría en torturar hasta a la muerte a cualquiera que la anhelase.

Y su Bella sabía eso, porque ella lo capto en su mirada en esos dos "incidentes", pudo con su corta edad entrever esa parte de él, mejor dicho, ese gran componente de él que le costaba mucho poder gobernar y someter para que no atacase a nadie que la mirase o tocase, noto como estuvo aterrada mientras lo observaba, porque en esas dos oportunidades él no pudo ocultar su ira y repulsión a lo que ella había hecho, porque esas dos veces su descuidada personalidad había originado sucesos que pudieron tener consecuencias desastrosas para ella, y que su Bella se pudiese ver a afectaba en cualquier nivel, no era algo que estuviese dispuesto a afrontar, así que no pudo controlarse y le dejo vislumbrar su naturaleza, le demostró al monstruo que en él residía, el monstruo que lo había consumido.

Entonces, utilizando sus últimas fuerzas, peleo contra su ser para protegerla pero no estando cerca de ella como quisiera realmente, sino que se convirtió en el "tío" de ella, como debió haber sido desde un principio, no uno muy afectuoso ni amistoso, de hecho, era frío y distante que hasta su hermano y Esme se daban cuenta de esto, como, con Bella actuaba en forma diferente que con los demás, como si no considerase a la niña como parte de la familia pero como ya no podía alejarse de ella, no podía privarse de su presencia y aunque ella le tuviese miedo, se quedo rondando, como un absoluto depravado, cerca de la casa Cullen, cerca de ella.

De esta manera, se había resignado con observarla de lejos, como lo hizo los primeros años de vida de ella, esos maravillosos y horribles años donde estuvo tan cerca y a kilómetros de distancias al mismo tiempo. Lo que más extrañaba de parte de ella, era su sonrisa, esa expresión que le ratificaba que Dios lo había castigado con la más hermosa tortura, porque adoraba cuando sus ojos se iluminaban y sus labios, tímidamente, se curvaban para darle el mejor regalo, darle ese aliento de vida que permitía seguir, pero desde que regreso, y después del primer incidente, ella jamás había sonreído en su presencia, siempre se mostraba tensa e incluso incómoda, y eso era sumamente desgarrador. No podía culparla, el comportamiento que tenía con ella no daba mucha pauta para estar feliz, mas no podía evitarlo, no con ella tan cerca, porque estar en su presencia era más de lo que podía soportar, porque de verdad deseaba con tantas ganas poder hablarle, comunicándole cuanto la añoraba y amaba, porque le dolía en ese lugar donde alguna vez estuvo su alma saber que no podía hacerlo, ya que su alma no existía, el monstruo se había encargado en devorarla, pero no podía, jamás podría hacerlo, porque ella se merecía tener una vida libre de dolor y sufrimiento, que era lo único que él podía ofrecerle.

Cuantas veces se perdió en su imaginación, cuando ella estaba a solo unos metros de él, dibujando en su mente que ella estaría extasiada si él se le acercara a tocarla, hundiendo una mano en su sedoso cabello color café oscuro y con la otra recorrer la delicada piel de su rostro, dándose tontas esperanzas, mintiéndose a si mismo para ser feliz un poco ¡Cuánto daría por hacerlo otra vez! Y esos instantes es donde el monstruo rugía con fuerza arrolladora en su cabeza, ordenándolo que lo hiciera, que no tenía que importarle los demás, que nadie jamás la cuidaría ni amaría como él, que ese fue el objetivo por el cual había sido creado, que iba contra el plan del universo si seguía separándose de esa forma de ella, no había fundamentos para seguir negando lo que ya estaba predestinado, ella sería de él, por más que luchara e intentara evitarlo, porque ambos lo sabían, porque ella lo había aceptado cuando tenía cuatro años, y eso le daba permiso de reclamarla.

Y bajo esa lógica él casi se permitía persuadirse en estar más cerca de ella, pero los dos "incidentes" fueron lo que definieron que él debía mantenerse al margen de esa manera, aunque a veces parecía que ella se alejaba, como si lo repeliera, y esa sensación lo enfurecía, porque fue tan estúpido en demostrarle lo que durante años procuro en ocultar, en espantarla de forma tan profunda, que no sabía cómo remediarlo. Por casi un año considero que estaba a salvo, pero no él, sino ella, porque quería contemplándola como un demonio enamorado de un ángel, pero que no podía relacionarse porque hay ciertas cosas que no se mezclan y son opuestas; porque ellos dos eran dicotomías de una misma verdad: porque ella era pura bondad, gracia y belleza mientras que él era puro odio, inflexibilidad y deformidad, porque ella siempre compondría algo que él jamás podría siquiera habitar, el cielo, el cielo hecho humano, y toda la pureza que siempre daría a todos los demás menos a él.

Pero su monstruo tratando de persuadirlo, siendo más conciliador con él, le murmuraba que ella necesitaba que la cuidasen y protegiesen, que aunque tuviese a su hermano y Charlie, ninguno podría hacerlo como él, así que con ayuda de su parte más sensata se permitió quedarse, poder compartir un cuarto lleno de gente con ella, negarse a mirarla directamente pero siempre haciéndolo de reojo, estudiar con suma atención y disimuladamente cada suspiro, sonrojo, palabra, pero lo que jamás volvió a sentir de ella fue su sonrisa, y detestaba eso. Aunque al final de cuentas, ella estaría a salvo, se quedaría protegiéndola sin osar acercarse a ella, y de esta forma, su vida se convirtió en algo pseudo–normal, de día pretendiendo que todo estaba bien y era manejable, sin embargo la verdad era que le costaba mucho tener que fingir que algo aparte de ella le importaba; y por la noche repasar con excesivo detalle, cada acción realizada por ella, afirmándose que estaba haciendo lo correcto, que esa era la única forma de que le permitiera tener una vida normal, por más que no fuese con él. Pero en esas circunstancias, es cuando el monstruo se burlaba, porque hasta él mismo sabía que eso era una mentira que no podría mantener por mucho más, porque el tiempo pasaba y ella crecía viéndose tan maravillosa y espectacular que dolía; y él, no dejaría que nadie más la tomase por más que intentase convencerse de lo contrario.

Así todo su plan y esfuerzo de contemplarla de lejos se había ido por la borda por este hecho trágico, que solo traía más dolor y desesperación a la poca humanidad que le quedaba, porque ahora todo estaba perdido y esta vez, él no era el culpable de la única decisión que solo destruiría a su ángel, porque ahora estaría atrapada y desolada, y él no podría ofrecerle consuelo alguno, porque él sería su carcelero. Miró hacia sus zapatillas que por la urgencia se había olvidado de cubrir con el apropiado aislante, así que ahora tenía algunas gotas de sangre en estas, jamás le había molestado la sangre, pero esas gotas le estaban acusando de lo que no pudo detener, de que toda la preparación que tuvo no sirvió de nada en el momento de la verdad, de que el único objetivo que se planteo, que era proteger a su hermoso y adorado ángel ya no tenía valor alguno, porque sería él, el monstruo que la rechazo y le hizo llorar, quien le informaría lo que la desbastaría, como por más que lo intento no pudo salvar la vida del hombre que tanto quería, que no pudo salvar la vida de Charlie Swan.

– …la muñeca no se ve comprometida de ninguna manera, así que es muy posible que este hinchada por una tendinitis a causa del golpe – instruyo calmadamente Edward hacia Sue que todavía estaba bastante conmocionada por lo sucedido. Se quedo enfocado en las placas que le había dado la Dra. Denali para no tener que verla, necesitaba relajarse un poco antes de hacerlo, porque siempre fue tan negligente, siempre fue tan propensa a lastimarse y no se daba cuenta que con cada maniobra que realizaba se exponía a un peligro, se exponía a sufrir y que ella lo hubiera hecho era algo que él no podría tolerar; de esa forma, que jamás midiera las consecuencias de sus actos, lo sacaba de sus casillas y lo enfurecía. Los niños ya no estaban, la enfermera Heidi se los había llevado para entretenerlos, así se podría realizar las curaciones necesarias sin ser molestado mientras que el número de personas en la habitación se estaba reduciendo y eso lo estaba excitado excesivamente. Aunque tratase de prestar atención a la mujer y la Dra. todos sus pensamientos estaban en la niña que estaba acostada en la cama, porque estaba absolutamente hermosa y delicada, aunque estuviese lastimada, y al acordarse de sus heridas le hacía apretar los dientes para no gritarle a Sue por no estar más atenta, deseaba poder ir a en busca de Seth y golpearlo para que comprendiera que causo que su magnifica diosa se hiriese tratando de protegerlo, y contuvo las ganas de ir a reclamarle a su Bella que en que demonios estaba pensando cuando procedió con tal soltura y sin considerar que ella era frágil, y que realmente no podría seguir viviendo si algo malo le sucedía.

– ¿Pero va a estar bien? – pregunto con un ligero temblor en su voz la mujer, mientras se giraba para sonreír dulcemente hacia la niña para calmarla, aunque la única que parecía estar en absoluta paz con la situación era ella, ya que Sue seguía con los nervios de punta y los ojos llorosos. La Dra. Denali estaba consolándola porque Bella parecía que no estaba ahí, su vista estaba desenfocada, mantenía la cabeza gacha, y solo se dedicaba a mover los dedos como si estuviese contando algo. Tanya considero que fue a causa del miedo por el golpe que se comportaba así, aunque sabía que la niña del Dr. Cullen era muy reservada y retraída, que no hubiese demostrado dolor o incomodidad desde que ingreso Edward a la habitación, le indico que estaba algo impresionada por lo que sucedió, pero no podría haber estado más equivocada. Bella ya no le importaba el golpe ni la molestia en su muñeca, sino que se transporto a ese lugar en su mente donde ya nada le afectaba, ese lugar donde estaba protegida de su Adonis, del dolor que le causaba no poder tenerlo y donde el sufrimiento al saber que la hermosa doctora si era merecedora de la calidez de Edward, en ese lugar nada la tocaba. Se refugio en ese lugar en su mente, que años atrás le mintió en forma descarada, dándole esperanza y grandes expectativas sobre el futuro, con la maravillosa ilusión que Edward, ese soberbio espécimen de perfección, le había prometido que la esperaría, que la amaba con tanta profundidad como ella lo hacia, ese lugar en su mente donde él le pidió ser su esposa. Porque en ese lugar había todavía una esperanza; porque en ese lugar él solo tendría ojos para ella; porque en ese lugar él no la odiaría como lo hacía en la realidad tangible.

– Si, no te preocupes, tengo que revisarla pero te puedo asegurar… – en medio de su discurso Edward se quedo petrificado porque se dio cuenta de lo que tendría que hacer, tendría que tocarla, tendría que sentir a su apreciado ángel, sentir esa delicada piel de algodón, y si eso no lo alerto, también advirtió que después de tres años, tendría que hablarle, mantener una conversación solo con ella, escucharle su hermosa voz solo dirigida hacía él, y eso era algo tan horrible como fantástico. Aparto su mirada de Sue, que no se entero del cambio de Edward que tenso su cuerpo, fijándose en la preciosa niña de ocho años que seguía callada pero sin levantar el rostro, y por más que intento reprimir el impulso, su monstruo lo domino mientras tenía la guardia baja, riéndose en forma aterradora en su cabeza, porque lo que siempre le había prometido que pasaría al fin se cumpliría, porque no importase lo que hiciese jamás podría escapar de su ángel más que nada porque él no se lo permitiría. El monstruo rugió extasiado, ante la promesa de palparla y escucharla; victoria, ya que así se enteraría que al esconderse de ella, solo se hacía daño, que no traería ningún beneficio para ninguno de los dos, porque ella era suya, siempre lo sería, porque cuando establecía MÍA, ELLA ES MÍA, no era algo mencionado al azar sino que era la pura verdad y eso jamás cambiaría, y era hora que su espléndida Bella se fuese enterando de ese hecho. Y aunque estaba algo asustado ante la determinación del monstruo, la tentación de sentirla por un instante era muy grande como para rechazar la idea de apartarse esta vez.

Tanya, que se encontraba sentada al lado de Bella en la cama, se separo lentamente, no sin antes acariciar por última vez la cabellera de la niña con una sonrisa, y se acerco hacia donde estaban los demás, tomando la mano de Sue – va a ser mejor que Edward se encargue de curarla – le recomendó a la mujer gentilmente, pero se quedo estudiando el semblante del Dr. que se mantenía quieto en su lugar, trato de no darle mayor importancia al asunto, ya que era compresible, llevaba muchas horas de trabajo, pero considero que era mejor que él la atendiese solo ya que había demostrado ser un excelente medico y además, por la relación que tenía con Bella, ella se sentiría más cómoda – vamos a la cafetería a tomar algo… – le propuso a Sue, y en ese momento tanto la mirada de la niña como la del medico se fijaron en ella – creo que Edward podrá encargarse de Bella, no tengo que mencionarte que va a estar en buenas manos – mantuvo su sonrisa, para hacerle entender a Sue que con su estado no ayudaría en nada, que con Edward presente nada malo le podría suceder a la niña, ya que Edward era un buen hombre y el tío de la niña. La mujer asintió lentamente y se dirigió hacia su hijastra que desde que entro a la consulta no mostraba signos de agitación, pero ahora tenía sus mejillas cubiertas con un adorable rojo carmesí y se mordía el labio nerviosamente.

– Estaré en la cafetería, Edward te va cuidar, es un gran médico – le indico con la mayor calma que pudo, mientras la niña sin mover la mano de la escayola, se sentó mejor sobre el borde de la cama, manteniendo su expectación, por encontrarse al fin con su hermoso ángel a solas, bajo control; porque tan pronto como se implico que nadie más estaría en el cuarto, y solo su Edward se quedaría, todo pensamiento de soledad y desvalidez, en donde el dolor de tener que soportar que él quiera a otra ya no le importo, porque se conformaba con solo sentirlo una vez más, eso era mejor a no tener nada de él, necesitaba sentirlo con desesperación, porque nada jamás tuvo sentido sin él y nada jamás lo tendría, mas eso ya no importaba, porque se le urgía que él la tocase, que le hablase y si todo iba bien, si por algún milagro, él le pudiera sonreír recordándole porque sufría tanto por no tenerlo, porque jamás hubo, ni habría espacio para nadie más. Él siempre lo abarcaría todo, y ella siempre estaría a su disposición, ya que no le podía recriminar por no quererla, no era merecedora de su grandiosidad, de esa fuerza avasalladora que ella tanto deseaba experimentar, su perfección era algo que siempre eclipsaría todo, no importaba que; así que sentir algo de él, cualquier cosa, era mejor a no tener nada. Porque la nada de él era tormentosa, era algo que no podía tolerar, lo hizo durante tanto tiempo, cuando él se marcho, cuando la dejo sin nada y eso casi la mata, porque la sofoco de a poco, exprimiendo sus pulmones, sacándole el aire, no dejándola ver todo a su alrededor, porque le imperaba tanto poder respirar, respirar ese aire que solo él le daba, que tal vez al tenerlo un segundo, aunque él no quisiese era siempre mejor que la nada que tuvo.

Su corazón palpitaba desaforadamente, cuando las dos mujeres cerraron la puerta tras su partida, y el silencio domino la habitación, trato, con el mayor disimulo, de acomodarse mejor sus cabellos que estaban desarreglados para lucir un poco mejor para él, suspiro pesadamente para controlar el ligero temblor de sus manos, porque estaba feliz, y era algo extraño estarlo bajo las circunstancias, ya que él jamás la querría, ni siquiera soportaba su presencia, pero al percatarse de esa aura potente que él despedía por cada poro, le daba cierta tranquilidad que nada más le otorgaba, la tranquilidad de saber que mientras él este sería afortunada, por más que su Edward la odiase. Siguió observando el piso porque no deseaba encontrarse con la mirada molesta y asqueada de él, todavía no, quería mentirse unos segundos más, mentirse con la mayor ilusión de que él talvez no la odiara, que talvez en el fondo la quería, que talvez su Edward la amaba como ella a él ¡que quimera más hermosa sería! Sonrió tímidamente ante la creatividad que su mente tenía, pero los sueños son los que nos impulsan a seguir adelante, tener metas que nos dan utopías para alcanzar, porque soñar no cuesta nada, aunque cuando llega la realidad, los sueños son los que más duelen, pero en serio necesitaba mentirse, por unos segundos, necesitaba sentirlo, al menos por última vez, antes de volver al limbo, antes de regresar a la vacío de no tenerlo.

Se percató que él comenzó a moverse alrededor de la habitación tomando una silla para colocarla enfrente de ella, pudo visualizar sus zapatillas, que se mantenían pulcras, porque Edward siempre hacía todo bien, no había en él ningún tipo de torpeza o error, sus zapatillas lo demostraban, le decían que él era perfecto. Era el más inteligente, gentil, nadie podía levantar ninguna tipo acusación contra él, porque no había ningún tipo de falla en él, jamás la habría, pero ninguno jamás podría decir lo mismo de ella, porque siempre sería torpe, siempre le causaba problemas a los demás, aunque intentaba no hacerlo, era algo que no podía evitar, nada en ella era agraciado, era tan simple y común que casi deba pena, no era la más simpática ni vivaz, como su amiga Alice, no era la más cálida, como Jacob, ni la más divertida, como Emmett. Nada en ella era digno de mención, pero sus desperfectos si lo eran, y cada vez que se caía, que rompía algo o las niñas del colegio se mofaban de ella porque era tan fea, comprobaba una y otra vez, porque Edward la rechazaba a tal punto de odiarla, porque siempre sería algo incompatible a él, porque él era tan hermoso que le afligía ser tan desagradable como para siquiera estar en su presencia.

Escucho la pesada respiración de él, era como si le costase respirar, mientras se sentaba para comenzar a examinarla, podía sentir como exhalaba cerca de ella, como su aliento la rozaba y como acto reflejo ella inhalo tratando de tomar algo de él, aunque sea sin su permiso, porque su aliento era tan embriagante y sugestivo, Edward siempre despertó en ella acciones y pensamientos que no comprendía, de lo único que estaba segura es que con él cerca todo estaba bien, cerca de él es donde pertenecía, cerca de él el vacío se iba. Le extraño un poco cuando noto que Edward no se movió durante unos segundos, como si estuviese pensando detenidamente algo, entonces se percato que él oprimía sus puños con fuerza afirmándole con ello como odiaba tener que realizar esa tarea, como deseaba que cualquier otro la curara, estar en cualquier otro lugar era mejor que estar con ella, en como se iría si tuviese la posibilidad. Ante esa reflexión se desespero; porque ser rechazada por él ya no la sorprendía, ya había aceptado que él jamás podría quererla, pero necesitaba tenerlo un poco más, aunque fuesen unos momentos más ¡que le diese eso al menos! Por más que no tuviese derecho a pedírselo.

– No sabía que papá estaba ocupado… – busco un tema para conversar para que desistirá de cualquier intento de marcharse, algo reticente levanto su rostro para enfrentarlo y casi se le corto la respiración al ver ese hermoso rostro, tan espectacular y deslumbrante que realmente afianzaba la idea de que un ángel había equivocado su rumbo y se había perdido en la tierra. Sus ojos verdes se mantenían enfocados en ella, absorbiéndola para convertirla en parte de él, sus facciones se mantenían duras, como si estuviese bajo una gran presión, como si estuviese controlando algo muy fuerte, pero había algo en él que le daba la pauta de que no estaba enojado como siempre, al parecer no le desagradaba mucho la idea de estar ahí, hasta le pareció que le agradaba quedarse. Quiso reírse ante tal estupidez pero no pudo, porque nada en la situación daba margen para hacerlo, porque apreciaba enormemente que él se estuviese sacrificándose al quedarse para atenderla, ya que él siempre sería el ser más bueno del mundo y si para cumplir con su deber debía exponerse a tratarla, él lo haría. Pero los orbes de él se mostraban tan vivaces, con una luz tan poderosa, como si algo oculto en él tratara de surgir la estaba desconcertando; entonces, Edward tomo delicadamente la mano de ella, como si fuese algo sumamente frágil y esa apremiante corriente eléctrica recorrió todo su cuerpo, afectando sus terminaciones nerviosas dándole el placer que durante tanto tiempo solo se imagino experimentar.

Intento reprimir el jadeo, que se convirtió en veneno en su boca, deseaba poder expresar el deleite que se sentía al tocarla, al tenerla solo para él, el tantear esa delicada y dulce piel, tan cálida que causaba que su corazón palpitase con fuerzas, porque ella siempre sería la causa de toda respuesta biológica y química excesiva en él. No solo su mente, sino su cuerpo también contestaban a ella, podía sonar muy depravado pero no le importaba, la moral no tenía valor en esto, porque ningún hecho o razonamiento podía englobar lo que ella representaba, porque el grado de compenetración que tenía hacia todo lo que atañese a su Bella no era algo normal, porque siempre sería su todo no importando lo que hiciese. El monstruo estaba exaltado, porque todo se estaba dando en forma perfecta, porque ya no había ningún inútil que lo distrajese, podía disfrutar a su Bella, después de años de aguardar en lo más profundo de las tinieblas.

Tosió algo incomodo, procurando tomar control de si mismo, por dejar maravillarse de su hermosura, ya que cada día estaba más esplendorosa. Y crecería; para convertirse en la magnífica mujer que sabía que sería; eso, era algo sumamente provocador; movió su vista hacia la pequeña muñeca de la niña, agitando la cabeza repugnado por sus reflexiones, mientras se repetía mentalmente que ella no le interesaba sexualmente, eso sencillamente estaba mal, y el monstruo convenía con él, pero ambos sabían que eso no sería por mucho tiempo más. Porque ella sería suya, en todas las formas posibles e inventado otras nuevas, iría contra quien se opusiese, incluso mataría si fuese necesario, el monstruo se regocijaba al estar de acuerdo con eso, porque no podía permitir que la alejasen, eso era inconcebible.

Examino la articulación, y aunque solo estaba algo inflamada, se irrito al recapacitar lo insensata que era ¿cómo era posible que siempre se arriesgase de esa manera? ¿No se daba cuenta lo maravillosa que era? Todo en ella era tan deslumbrante y por eso debía cuidarse de una apropiada manera y no realizar actos tan descabellados, que solo podía causarle daño. En ese instante lo más impresionante que jamás pudo preveer lo dejo petrificado, la mano sana de ella se aproximo hacia él, y le acaricio delicadamente la mejilla, palmeándolo con tanta dulzura que solo ella era posible de expresar, dejándolo descolocado y obligándolo a mirarla de nuevo; ella, su hermoso ángel, que solo lo atormentaba y enamoraba, lo estaba tocando, el rostro de ella, estaba más colorado que nunca mientras se mordía su labio con fuerza, pero en su mirada había chispas, que parecía que lo desnudaba y descubrían su alma, el monstruo también estaba maravillado y sorprendido, que pareció apaciguarse como nunca, como si ella fuese la formula perfecta para tenerlo bajo control. Su pequeña cara estaba enfocada en él, como si deseara pedirle algo tan importante y profundo, y él… atendería cada llamada si ella se lo dijese.

Todo a su alrededor desapareció y solo se dedico a admirarla, como lo haría cada día de su vida felizmente, creyó que estaba delirando, porque no era posible que ella, su preciosa Bella, recorriese sus facciones con tanta ternura, como si lo amase como él la amaba a ella, era posible que hubiese perdido la cabeza pero no le importaba, solo ella era lo que importaba.

Las yemas de los dedos de ella marcaban la fisonomía de él, yendo desde su frente pasando por sus mejillas hasta su quijada, lentamente, disfrutando cada segundo de ese recorrido, moldeando el hombre que era: a él no pareció fastidiarle, porque no pensó cuando empezó a hacerlo, simplemente actuó ante la necesidad de sentirlo como siempre había añorado, y esta vez estaba tan cerca como para dejar pasar la oportunidad. Pequeñas punzadas, como piquetes de agujas, aparecían a cada movimiento que hacía, pero eran de puro gozo, causando escalofríos en su medula; no apartó su mirada de él que estaba sorprendido y respiraba en forma alterada, pero sus ojos estaban oscurecidos, demostrándole una nueva faceta, una faceta que nadie conocía, una faceta de puro deseo. Algo contrariada por no comprender que le sucedía, y considerando que él no sabía como rechazarla adecuadamente, se dio cuenta de su error, ¿cómo es que dejo llevarse por el impulso de tenerlo momentáneamente?, detuvo su recorrido, y se quedo quieta sin saber que hacer.

Edward se asusto ante la duda de proseguir de ella – no te detengas… – no pudo evitar pedirle, y coloco su mano sobre la de ella finamente para apresarla por un momento más, porque urgía que continuara, solo un momento más; sentir que no estaba solo, que ella también estaba en la misma situación que él, y que ambos se amaban mutuamente – por favor, sigue un poco más, mi hermosa Bella – susurro con el mayor cariño que jamás le pudo expresar, causando que los ojos de ella se llenaran de lagrimas al escuchar esas hermosas palabras; temblando dejo su manita quieta sobre ese lugar en su mejilla mientras él sonreía, reconoció esa exteriorización de sentimientos ya que también sonrió junto con sus lágrimas.

Tentando a la suerte, Edward levanto su mano libre, sin quitar la otra por encima de la manita de ella, como si quisiera absorber el calor y calidez de ella, y la dirigió hacia el sedoso cabello de ella. Jamás contemplo tal momento, todos sus años de proyecciones fantásticas no pudieron idear esto, porque era demasiado espectacular como para soñarlo, pero estaba pasando, su Bella lo estaba tocando, mirándolo firmemente, sin mostrar duda ante nada y no había nadie en medio de ellos, ni siquiera el monstruo, solo Edward y su hermosa Bella.

Padeció la sensacional experiencia de tenerla, aunque fuese un segundo, los mechones de cabellos parecían seda entre sus dedos, y se embriago con los penetrantes orbes chocolates que siempre estaban presentes en su imaginación. Siguió perdiéndose en el estudio, sin dejar pasar por alto, todas las emociones en el rostro de ella, porque parecía estar tan concentrada en eso como él, no había ninguna señal de incomodidad, sino que este reconocimiento era como si fuese algo natural entre ellos, como si desde siempre lo hicieran. Aunque las lágrimas seguían saliendo por parte de Bella, su sonrisa era de regocijo, y él también siguió sonriendo, no podía parar de hacerlo, porque todo era perfecto, porque ella era perfecta, porque la amaba tanto que solo ella podía traer algo de paz a su agonía.

– Edward, yo… – pronunció tímidamente Bella, a lo que él cerro los ojos apoyando su cara hacia su manita, recostándose en esta, buscando refugió de tantos años de sufrimientos, buscando el consuelo que ella solo le podía ofrecer; le escucho suspirar profundamente y el cielo le dejo entrar por al fin para residir en él – te amo – abrió los ojos automáticamente, conmocionado, porque en 21 años de vida, jamás probo tanta felicidad y plenitud como en ese instante. Tantos años de alejarse, de mantenerse apartado fueron todos infructuosos porque al fin, lo que siempre quiso y de lo que intento huir sucedió, ella lo amaba, y por primera vez no estaba desesperado por negárselo, por darle la posibilidad de retirarse, de darle una oportunidad de una vida normal y feliz, porque el monstruo tenía razón, ya no había marcha atrás, porque ella siempre sería suya y esta vez no fue el monstruo que proclamo MÍA, ELLA ES MÍA, sino él.

Ni la felicidad podía abarcar como se sentía, porque todo estaba tomando el curso que siempre debió haber tenido, estaba por confesarle que él también sentía lo mismo, aunque no había realmente una palabra que explayara la profundidad de sus sentimientos, porque nada tenía comparación a ella, cuando unos ruidos de fondo rompieron el hechizo en el cual estaban cubiertos. Rápidamente, dándose cuenta de la realidad, de que una niña de solo 8 años develaba esas aspiraciones retorcidas, se levanto alejándose, casi tirando la silla en el proceso, comprendiendo que había cruzado la línea que jamás debió considerar traspasar. La puerta se abrió y entro Carlisle, que por su atuendo, acababa de realizar un procedimiento quirúrgico, sus facciones llenas de preocupación. Carlisle no se dio por enterado de que algo no estaba donde tenía que estar, porque el ambiente estaba cargado de una expectación que no era fácil de ignorar, sino que se enfoco en la cara triste de su hija, que denotaba que había llorado, y se afligió.

– ¿Cómo estás? ¿Te duele mucho? – le pregunto sentándose al lado de ella, abrazándola, esa simple muestra de preocupación y cariño, que solo establecía que era un padre preocupado por su hijo, quebró algo en Edward, porque debería ser él quien la confortara, tenía ser él quien la tocara, no ocultando ante nadie esto, demostrándole que la deseaba con cada parte de su cuerpo y mente, ya que ella le había dicho que le amaba, le amaba con toda su alma, así que nadie tenía derecho de siquiera tantearle sino él. La mirada el Edward se oscureció, se lleno de odio, culpando a su hermano por interrumpir tan esplendorosa ocasión que estaba teniendo con su Bella, porque ella era suya y aunque Carlisle era su padre, no tenía ningún derecho de haber hecho algo tan imperdonable.

Endureció sus labios, quería gritarle; clavo sus uñas en el respaldo de la silla, por que quería golpearle hasta que sangrase, el monstruo había vuelto después de estar calmo mientras la tenía, pero ahora estaba encolerizado, quería sangre, quería deshacerse de su hermano para volver a tenerla, para que le dijera de nuevo que lo amaba, que le asevere que ella tampoco podía vivir sin él. El monstruo bramaba en su cabeza que todo iba perfectamente pero el idiota de Carlisle había arruinado todo, que debía pagar por eso y que la tomara de una vez, que la conservara a su lado. ¿Qué demonios estaba esperando? ¿Qué algún maldito desgraciado la viese y la quisiera? Ya tenía la amenaza del perro sarnoso que no dudaría en matar ¿acaso esperaba que otro se le sumase? ¡Ella era suya! Ya se lo había dicho, lo único que faltaba era que la aprisionara a su lado, como debió haberlo hecho desde el principio.

El cambio de humor de Edward aterro a Bella, porque se había equivocado enormemente, porque jamás debió haberlo tocado, no debió haberlo presionado de tal manera, no debió haberle confesado que lo amaba, porque ahora él estaba más enojado que nunca y por como observaba a su padre estaba proyectando su odio hacia él, y no ella, como tenía que hacerlo. Él jamás quiso escuchar tal porquería por parte de ella, ya que no estaba a su altura, jamás lo estaría, jamás podría considerar tenerle un poco de afecto; él quería lastimar a alguien, y como sucedió la última vez con Jacob, Edward deseaba descargar su odio hacia ella en alguien más, y esta vez el elegido era Carlisle, y no pudo parar de llorar con más fuerzas, por miedo a lo que ella solo podía provocar en él, aunque lo amase con locura, porque no quería que nadie saliese lastimado, y mucho menos Edward.

Volvió a mirarla y al darse cuenta de que estaba llorando con más fuerza pero con su rostro lleno de miedo, se quedo congelado por no haberse percatado que ella no tenía la culpa de lo que había pasado, que nadie tenía la culpa de ese monstruo que en él residía, aunque hubiese sido creado exclusivamente para ella.

Pero ahora su Bella, por como lo contemplaba herida y asustada, sabía que esa parte de él estaba presente, que el monstruo no se detendría ante nada si tuviese la posibilidad, sabía que él no era algo sano ni bueno, que era un ser lleno de odio y envidias por no tenerla, y si hace unos instantes le había confesado que lo amaba, ahora por su expresión decía todo lo contrario – todo esta bien, te voy a curar – intento calmar Carlisle, acurrucándola en su pecho, pero eso no impidió que entre Edward y Bella se rompieron el contacto visual, ella asustada de las emociones que él siempre tendría hacia ella, odiándola a cada momento y él, desolado por haber demostrado lo contaminado que estaba – ¿te encuentras bien, Edward? – se cercioro al notarlo duro como piedra, con la piel más blanca de lo habitual, como si toda la sangre se hubiese ido de su rostro y sus ojos llenos de desamparo, poco característico en él.

Cerrando los ojos por un segundo, porque ella ya no lo querría como había establecido, ahora lo detestaría y aunque el monstruo le gritaba que no podía pensar así, que ya no podría perderla, no ahora que estaba más cerca que nunca, se recompuso y sonrió torciendo los labios despreocupadamente – si, estoy bien – le resto importancia a todo el caos que reinaba en su interior y se negó a verla, no podía soportar que ella lo rechazara, no cuando la tuvo a su merced para disfrutarla y él no supo apreciar ese oportunidad – estoy cansado, tuve muchas horas de trabajo ¿te encargas de tratarla? Solo tiene una ligera tendinitis, eso es todo – le informo como si fuese un paciente más, y no su ángel de perdición – tengo que irme, necesito salir un poco de aquí – se fue retirando hacia la puerta mientras que Carlisle tomaba su lugar para colocarle el yeso a su Bella.

– Edward – lo llamo en tono algo molesto su hermano, se detuvo en su lugar cerca de la puerta y se paso nerviosamente la mano sobre sus cabellos, intentando controlar las ganas que tenía de huir y al mismo tiempo de quedarse, porque no podía hacer nada bien cuando estaba junto a ella, porque nunca debió permitir que eso pasara, jamás debió permitirse estar tan cerca de ella, porque estaba mal sentir así hacía ella de esta manera y que ella lo correspondiera empeoraba la situación, porque todo se daría como correspondía dentro de poco y entonces, despedazaría a su ángel, mas que nada porque no sabría que otra cosa hacer. Se giro lentamente hacia su hermano – me parece que te olvidaste de despedirte de Bella ¿no es cierto? – lo censuró, reconociendo esa mirada en él, porque siempre intuyo que a Edward no le gustaba Bella, más que nada siempre supo que no la soportaba y hasta cierto grado la aborrecía, y que su hija estuviese llorando asustada era a causa del comportamiento de su pequeño hermano y no la lastimadura.

– Si tienes razón – sentenció duramente, porque no deseaba soportar la desaprobación de Carlisle, porque él no tenía ni idea de lo mal que la estaba pasando y que cada acto era solo para evitar realizar alguna locura y tomar de una vez a su ángel; se focalizo en ella, que otra vez tenía la cabeza gacha mientras se limpiaba con su mano sana las lágrimas, y eso lo destruía, pero no había nada que pudiese hacer para solucionarlo – adiós, niña – y sin más se retiro de la sala.

Tan pronto como estuvo en el pasillo, inspiro profundamente, como si hubiese retenido el aire por mucho rato, para poder controlarse, porque deseaba y necesitaba ir a tocarla, que le repitiera que lo amaba, que siempre lo amo como él a ella y que estarían juntos eventualmente. Pero precisaba despejarse, pensar claramente, porque ella siempre era tan intoxicante que no lo dejaba ver más allá; debía calcular alguna posibilidad donde lo que sucedió no tuviese realmente el valor que le ataño, porque debía dejarla libre, tenía que hacerlo, porque el monstruo estaba eufórico por lo logrado y no escuchaba razones, jamás lo hizo y mucho menos ahora. Necesitaba perderse, tratar de no repasar lo que sintió al contacto de su piel suave como el algodón contra la suya, como ella fue reconociendo amorosamente cada facción de él y como la amaba tanto que todo su esfuerzo de escapar siempre sería en vano, pero no por eso dejaría de intentarlo.

No detecto como un hombre, paso rápidamente a su lado para entrar a la sala donde se encontraba Bella, pero cuando Sam se acerco llamándolo se dio cuenta que Charlie había llegado para ver a su hija – ¡hola! Hermano, llegaste hace unos días y no fuiste capaz de avisarme – sonrió posicionándose a su lado, hacía casi tres años que no se veían, era triste admitir que no solo había abandonado a su familia para poder salvar a su ángel y no sentir tanta culpa por sentirse así, sino también de sus amigos, tanto de Sam como de Alec; que eran los únicos dos concientes de sus sentimientos, aunque solo conocían la verdad a medias, porque él huyo precipitadamente, huyo de la persona que amaba. Le agrado divisar a su amigo vestido como oficial de policía, se había convertido en ayudante del jefe Swan, siempre supo que Sam era el indicado para proteger a la comunidad, jamás dejaba a nadie detrás, fijándose que las cosas se desarrollaran en calma y armonía para todos, así que el que hubiese elegido tal profesión, era algo ya intuido – creímos que no te volveríamos a ver nunca más – y se abrazaron afectuosamente.

– Si ha pasado mucho tiempo – sonrió fingiendo felicidad, aunque quería mucho a sus amigos, estaba tan conmocionado con lo sucedido que solo deseaba poder dejar de pensar un poco, porque su mente repasaba como un disco rayado la hermosa expresión de jubilo y amor que le dio su ángel; lo que tanto deseaba se había cumplido y es que eso… estaba mal en tantos niveles, porque recordó su piel tersa, su cabello y sus ojos tan profundos que deseaba zambullirse en ellos por toda la eternidad – lamento haberme comportado como un idiota, yo….

– ¡Eh! No te preocupes – le resto importancia Sam al asunto, mientras se alejaban hacía la recepción – siempre supimos que eras un hijo de puta, eso jamás va a cambiar – y ambos se rieron como en los viejos tiempos – acabo de terminar mi turno, solo acerque a Charlie, su hija se lastimo como siempre – y esta vez Edward no se rió, sino que bajo la cabeza avergonzado por lo que había pasado; como codiciaba con todo su ser a una pequeña niña, porque cada pensamiento hacia ella era horrible, y a medida que los años pasaban estos se hacían más posesivos y macabros – ¿te falta mucho para que termines el tuyo? Podríamos ir a tomar un par de cervezas o algo al bar – le propuso Sam; y él estaba por negar porque en serio quería estar solo, quería descubrir que debería hacer, porque no podía continuar de esa manera, ya no más, era demasiado lo que tenía que soportar, porque el olor a Fresia de su ángel se había quedado impreso en él, y era absolutamente maravilloso sentirse bañado por su aroma.

– Edward – Esme apareció por la entrada de guardia, corriendo seguida por Rose y Alice, con el semblante preocupado – ¿dónde esta Bella? – no tuvo tiempo a contestar cuando noto que ese maldito niño estaba con ellas, ese desgraciado perro sarnoso que tenía que ser apaleado por atreverse a tocarla y hablarle, por tener aspiraciones que eran infundadas hacia su amor; el monstruo, chillo en la parte trasera de su cabeza, retándolo por dejar que todo esto pasara, porque… tenía que detenerlo, tenía que matarlo, torturarlo hasta que pidiese clemencia, y aun así no sería suficiente, porque nada era suficiente con ella. Frunció el ceño conteniendo sus ansias de destruirlo y apretó los dientes, por suerte, Sam lo saco del predicamento sin saberlo.

– Esta en esa habitación – señalo el cuarto, Esme junto a los niños no se detuvieron a hablar con ellos sino que se dirigieron hacia el cuarto; pero Edward jamás perdió de vista al perro, no lo haría, porque sus celos no se lo permitían, porque ese mocoso no se la merecía, deseaba burlarse informándole que ella ya le había dicho que lo amaba a él, solo a él, y que ese niño no tenía posibilidad alguna ahora, ningún otro la tendría jamás – ¿hermano, te sucede algo? – le golpeo el pecho para que reaccionara porque se había quedado duro en ese lugar, desorientado.

– Salgamos, deja que me prepare y vamos a tomar algo – le respondió duramente, porque estaba seguro que ella ahora le tenía miedo, como si él fuese a hacerle algún tipo de daño, cosa que era cierta, pero que ella estuviese enterada de eso, era lo horrendo. Necesitaba olvidarla, aunque fuera un segundo, necesitaba estar libre de ella, aunque fuese una mentira para poder seguir soportándolo – realmente necesito tomar algo…

Sin siquiera despedirse de los demás, se preparo y se marcho junto a Sam en compañía de Dimitri y Benjamín, hacia un Pub cerca del hospital; durante el trayecto habían avisado a Alec que se les uniera, como cuando estaban en la secundaria, antes de que Edward escapara. Eran las 20:00 hrs., y el lugar estaba concurrido por los trabajadores que querían relajarse un poco entre semana, tan pronto entraron, todas la atención se enfoco en Edward, porque esta de mas decir que era un pecado andante, tan hermoso, que solo podía ser delicioso, invitando a degustarlo sin parar, pero él no se daba ni enterado de esto, porque no le podía importar menos, solo quería tomar hasta perder la razón y si eso no ayudaba, suplico que con la ayuda de sus amigos y colegas pudiese distraerse un poco, porque estaba tan enojado, por no poder hacer nada, como si estuviese atado de manos, aprisionado por su propia ira y desconcierto.

– Bueno, cuenta algo ¿Qué es lo que has estado haciendo en estos tres años? – le pregunto Sam cuando se sentaron a la mesa en espera de la camarera – no me dirás que solo estuviste estudiando todos estos años, hasta yo he tenido tiempo para divertirme de vez en cuando – suspiró pesadamente, porque estaba tan cansado, pero no por la larga jornada laboral sino por ser tan infeliz, que nada le hacia bien, y ahora que ella estaba asustada de él, todo se había ido a la mierda, porque quería reparar la situación con ella, y a la vez no debía hacerlo, porque tenía que hacer lo correcto aunque fuera por una vez en su vida, pero lo correcto dolía quemándole las entrañas.

– Si, he salido pero nada serio, sabes – visualizo a lo lejos como Alec entraba al local en traje junto a un compañero de trabajo Liam. Cuando se acercaron a la mesa, se levanto para saludarlo, porque ellos dos, tanto Sam como Alec eran los mejores amigos que cualquiera pudiera tener, solo lamentaba que ninguno sabía quien era él realmente, como que él no era esa imagen que ellos tenían en sus mentes, porque todo en él era falso, pero no podía cambiar ese hecho, porque ya su Bella había percibido su verdadera esencia, y que alguien más lo hiciese sería devastador, además de peligroso.

– ¡Si que eres un perdido de mierda! ¡Maldito desgraciado! – le sonrió Alec, sentándose a su lado – creímos que no ibas a regresar nunca más, pero aquí estás – golpeándole la nuca juguetonamente – el hijo prodigo ha vuelto, y espero que esta vez no te vayas tan rápidamente, dame tiempo a que me haga a la idea de que voy a tener a todas las mujeres para mí.

– ¿Todas las mujeres para ti? – agito la cabeza burlándose Sam – si desde que se fue, se te hizo más difícil enganchar a alguna ilusa, que cuando él estaba.

– ¿Qué es lo que desean tomar? – demando la camarera, que solo se quedo observando a Edward, que se refregaba los cabellos, alborotándolos más – soy Shelly – le dijo seductoramente, causando que los demás sonrieran por lo bajo.

– Bueno, Shelly, nos traes unas cinco cervezas bien frías – comenzó Benjamín, antes de que Edward lo detuviese.

– A mí tráeme una botella de vodka – lo menciono seriamente, no estaba para preámbulos, quería noquearse de una buena vez, porque; estaba tan enojado pero de nuevo con ella, por hacerlo sentir así, porque jamás le dio un miserable respiro, y ahora ¿cómo demonios iba a hacer para seguir adelante? ¿Cómo podía seguir pretendiendo? ¿Cómo era posible que lo amase? ¿No se daba cuenta de la gravedad de sus palabras? Porque quería tenerla con tantas ansías, que la odiaba por ser tan hermosa, tan perfecta y por amarlo, mientras que él intentaba hacer lo correcto.

– ¡Eh! Si que le vas a lo duro – bromeo Dimitri – Shelly tráenos cuatro cervezas frías y un vodca, para este jovencito – paso su brazo por encima de los hombros de Edward – y si lo haces en menos de un minuto te prometo que te daré le numero de este doctorcito, y te aviso que si sabe jugar con su estetoscopio – la mesera se fue colorada, pero rápidamente a buscar las ordenes.

– ¿Era necesario eso? – se soltó Edward.

– Y bueno, si uno quiere un buen servicio, tiene que ofrecer algo a cambio, y creo que las propinas no hubiesen alcanzado – le informo con una sonrisa.

El resto de la noche conversaron sobre sus vidas, que era lo que habían hecho desde que no se vieron y que es lo que harían; se sintió a gusto junto a ellos, pero Sam y Alec, se percataron que algo estaba mal, porque aunque también los otros estaban algo contrariados por la forma de tomar de Edward, ya que ni siquiera tomaba del vaso, sino que tomaba directamente de la botella, y lo pero, no daba señal de que el alcohol le estuviese haciendo algún efecto, como si estuviese más que acostumbrado ha hacerlo, ellos lo conocían desde hace tanto tiempo, sabían que estaba derrotado y enojado por algún motivo.

– ¿Qué fue lo que paso con Leah? – quiso comprender Edward, ya que antes habían sido la pareja perfecta, y por lo que le había contado su madre, todo termino en un desastre.

– Eso es…

– Deja que yo lo explique – se le adelanto Alec felizmente – lo que sucedió es que este imbécil, no tuvo la mejor idea, hace casi dos años, en conocer a toda la familia de Leah – Sam giró los ojos tomando otro sorbo de cerveza – ¿y que es lo que pudo pasar? Se le ocurrió ir a meterse con la prima de Leah, Emily…

– A mi no se me ocurrió nada – se justifico Sam – fue algo que paso, no quisimos lastimar a nadie, mucho menos a Leah, pero no lo pudimos evitar, nos enamoramos – Alec resoplo aburrido mientras que los otros reían, pero Edward se quedo callado, porque comprendía perfectamente lo que es enamorarse de alguien prohibido, aunque el caso de Sam no era comparable la suyo, sabía lo que era enamorarse del quien no debía, y no poder hacer nada para evitarlo.

– Te entiendo – se le escapo esa frase, sintiendo compasión de su amigo – yo sé lo que se siente, no poder detenerlo, intentar ir contra el impulso, y aun así saber perfectamente, que no importa lo que hagas siempre la amaras, aunque dañes a muchos en el proceso y ella también resulte lastimada.

La mesa se quedo en silencio, todos se quedaron impresionados por la pasión que transmitió con tan simples palabras, la lucha a la cual se veía sometido, como el gran Edward Cullen estaba atormentado por algo tan profundo que muy raras veces lo demostraba.

– Jamás lo dijiste – prosiguió Sam, pero quería saberlo aunque comprendía que no lo podía ayudar – sabemos que te fuiste por ella, esa mujer – el axioma mujer saco a Edward de sus cavilaciones dándose cuenta de lo que había revelado, nervioso queriendo escapar de esa situación se refregó los cabellos, pero nada en los rostros de sus amigos le dio la pauta de que dejarían el tema esta vez, porque ella no era una mujer, era una niña, una dulce niña de ocho años, y que él era un pervertido que la deseaba con cada fibra de su ser – lo que quiero decir es…

– ¿Quién es ella? – concluyó impaciente Alec, porque había extrañado a su amigo y al no saber quien era esa persona que lo acomplejaba le molestaba. Tomo otro sorbo de vodka para no contestar, la botella ya estaba casi vacía y no le había ayudado en ninguna forma, porque no se la podía sacar de la cabeza, no cuando ella le había dicho que lo amaba y fue el cielo en la tierra, pero él lo arruino porque dejo que ella captara el monstruo en él, era muy posible que la hubiese espantado y perdido, y realmente necesitaba dejar de pensar un poco, pero sus amigos no le estaban haciendo la tarea fácil.

– Me sorprende verte por aquí – la mano de la doctora Denali se poso en su hombro obteniendo su atención – como te note muy cansado creí que te habías ido directo a descansar – sonrió, y Edward agradeció que con su aparición lo hubiese sacado del aprieto; seductoramente, como era característico en ella, se sentó a su lado cuando Dimitri se movió para que ella se les pudiese unir, todos los hombres estaban babeando por ella, pero no Edward, era como que si no se percatase de la hermosa fémina que era, como si fuese una más del montón, y esa falta de interés era lo que más le gustaba a Tanya porque detestaba el comportamiento calenturiento que solía obtener del sexo opuesto.

– Si, iba a hacerlo pero insistieron que los acompañara – se encogió de hombros sonriendo, pero siempre de forma cordial, sin ningún tipo de pretensión oculta hacia ella, porque aunque era una linda mujer, no se podía comparar jamás con su Bella, porque con el toque de sus delicadas manos era mejor que la fogosidad que experimentaba en el sexo, cada palabra de ella era más estimulante que cualquier jadeo, y sus profundos ojos chocolates eran el mejor manjar que pudiese devorar con la vista, porque todo en ella era tentador, prohibido, único, y tan angelical que debía ser por ello que su monstruo estaba tan interesado en poseerla, porque deseaba algo tan opuesto a él, algo honesto y casto para poder corromperlo y contaminarlo, disfrutando en someterla solo para él, por siempre y para siempre, ¡y como la despreciaba por ocasionar algo tan horrible en él! porque si ella no hubiese existido él no sería de esta manera, él sería una buena persona, sana y apropiado, porque si ella no existiese él seria libre de una buena vez, porque si ella existiese era seguro que moriría por poder encontrarla ¡y la muy tonta fue a enamorarse de él para su alegría! Paso sus dedos para masajear sus sienes, porque no comprendía nada de lo que reflexionaba y no tenía las fuerzas para hacerlo, al menos no ahora.

– Hola, Tanya ¿cómo has estado? – murmuro apenado Alec enfocándose en su cerveza, Tanya pareció estar algo molesta, encorvando sus labios en señal de asco, así que lo ignoro, pero Edward estaba tan ensimismado en sus lamentaciones que no se dio cuenta de esto, pero no paso desapercibido para el resto, mas el único que conocía cual era la historia entre ellos dos era Sam que solo se dedico a sonreír por el comportamiento aniñado de los dos, ninguno de los dos había superado lo que había pasado y como eran tan cabezas duras no darían el brazo a torcer fácilmente, que con el regreso de Edward y el repentino interés de Tanya en él, las cosas no iban a solucionarse prontamente.

– Espero que no haya sido una jornada muy problemática, pero por lo que he oído te mueves como todo un profesional durante tu guardia – continuo Tanya amigablemente, pero como no saco su mano del hombro de Edward todo entendieron que sucedía y que sus presencias sobraban, él único que no se daba cuenta de esto era el objetivo de la sexy doctora, porque no le podía importar menos, solo deseaba olvidarse de todo, de cuanto la amaba, de cuanto lo amaba ella, de cómo lo había arruinado todo con una expresión que no duro ni una milésima de segundo pero ella lo pudo ver; y como el monstruo seguía gritando que la fuese a buscar, de cómo la odiaba por hacerlo de esta manera.

– Bueno, creo que es hora que me vaya – Sam fingió chequear el reloj – Emily me esta esperando – y se levanto para irse, Liam, Dimitri y Benjamín imitaron sus movimientos para dejarlos solos, ahí fue cuando Edward se dio cuenta que alguien faltaba.

– ¿Y Alec?

– Se fue – ante el rostro contrariado de Edward, Sam explico – déjalo, tiene que aceptar que todo tiene su consecuencia, debe crecer el nene – tomando la mano de Tanya para despedirse – fue un placer verte de nuevo Tanya, nos vemos – la doctora asintió pero con la mirada algo culpable pero como siempre fue una persona decidida no podía dar marcha atrás no cuando Alec había lastimado su ego y arruinado sus aspiraciones – adiós.

Lo bueno de todo esto, era que sus amigos no iban a continuar con su interrogatorio y Tanya era una compañera bastante agradable para estar, además ya se había advertido el interés de ella en él, y sumado a ello, hacia casi una semana que no había tenido sexo, mucho tiempo considerando que estaba acostumbrado a tenerlo al menos dos veces por día, no porque deseara en serio a alguna mujer sino por hábito, para olvidarla al menos un segundo; pero estaba conciente que cuando la tuviera a ella, a su Bella, este deseo se haría presente y la rompería, no solo en alma y mente, sino también en cuerpo, porque sería demasiado incontrolable la necesidad de tenerla a cada hora del día, como un verdadero adicto, ya que ella era su marca personal de heroína, y no podría evitar caer de nuevo en la tentación de tenerla a cada instante. Además era tan atrayente la idea de escucharla gritar su nombre, de que gimiese hasta desfallecer, que solo él la tendría y que ninguno jamás la haría sentir así. El monstruo lo estaba alentando a que continuara pensando de esa manera, que repasase en su mente lo que le haría a su frágil cuerpo, que lo siguiera alimentando con fantasías que pondría en práctica cuando tuviera la posibilidad, porque la tendría, eso era seguro, y ella solo gritaría para él.

– ¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer ahora? Porque ya están cerrando, y no sé porque motivo la camarera no le agrada mucho mi persona – sonrió Tanya señalando con disimulo a Shelly dando a entender cual era el siguiente paso, porque hacía casi dos horas que estaba sentados hablando, sonriendo, susurrando, y sería excelente descargar algo de tensión en ella. Terminándose el trago que tenía en mano de una vez, se refregó los cabellos y sonrió torciendo los labios.

– ¿Qué tal si nos divertimos? – le propuso acercándose a ella, y besándola profundamente, introduciendo su lengua para obtener todo lo posible, aunque no le importase realmente nada de ella, sin levantarse se movió para colocar una pierna entre medio de las de ella para abrirlas y observando de reojo para saber si alguien estaba mirando. Como nadie lo hacia, metió su mano masajeando su pierna, Tanya estaba tan sorprendida de todos sus movimientos que no solo se dio cuenta de esto último, si no también cuando sintió como sus dedos rozaban la tela por encima de su vagina. Se separó un poco de ella, y cuando noto los ojos llenos de deseo, supo que ya la tenía; con ella se olvidaría de su Bella por un segundo – vámonos – Tanya no podía contestar solo logro asentir, porque él era tan potente, tan guapo y tan sexual que no se podía negar a nada.

Pagando los tragos se fueron rápidamente tomados de la mano, y tan pronto como salieron del Pub volvieron a besarse y tocarse encendidos por las ganas de tener sexo, porque de ninguno de los dos lados había amor, mucho menos de parte de Edward, porque jamás podría querer a otra, pero al menos Tanya serviría para pasar el rato. Por suerte era de noche, porque él la apoyo en la pared de un negocio cerrado la levanto del piso tomándola de las piernas para que sintiera lo duro de su erección, porque estaba más excitado que nunca, que parecía que en cualquier momento rompería el pantalón porque su miembro deseaba salir, no sabía del porque de esto, ya que ella era muy linda pero no había nada más aparte de eso. Continúo besándola, pero no había ningún tipo de amor en esto, solo ansia de coger, de tener un centro caliente que mame su miembro porque le estaba doliendo por no poder liberarse.

– A mi apartamento, esta aquí cerca – le indico Tanya acalorada, porque este no era un comportamiento normal para ella, siempre era recatada con respecto a sus parejas, buscando el respeto que solo se encuentra en una conducta más calmada y menos precipitada; Edward, la bajo lentamente, pero sin dejar de buscar sus labios, porque el monstruo le estaba escupiendo palabras de odio y rencor, porque no podía volver a hacer esto, buscar otra maldita puta para intentar alejarse, no cuando estuvo tan cerca, cuando la toco, la sintió y era tan cálida, que casi parecía que le quemaba la piel, tan tersa y delicada que le invitaba a saborearla un poco, para ver cual era su gusto, y el olor a su cuerpo, pensó en como se sentiría cuando este cubierto de este, cuando ella…

– Vamos rápido – casi gruño, para repeler esos pensamientos, porque era un enfermo, un desquiciado pervertido que necesitaba poseerla dentro de poco, porque su cuerpo también estaba pidiendo por ella, su mente se lo suplicaba y el monstruo quería matarlo porque no hacía caso. Fueron prácticamente corriendo, Tanya reía eufórica por hacer algo tan osado y repentino, mientras que Edward también reía pero no de la misma forma, sino fingiendo porque sabía como hacerlo, siempre fingía ¿acaso había algo honesto en él? si lo había pero su honestidad era lo más horrible que existía. Cuando entraron al edificio él la rodeo en un abrazo, obligándola a que enroscara sus piernas en su cintura, y la llevo a través del pasillo hasta el ascensor, dedicándose a besarle el cuello a lo que ella respondió colocando sus manos en sus hombros para sostenerse.

La entrepierna de ambos palpitaba desaforadamente, el pene de Edward se hinchaba más a cada pequeño movimiento de ella, pidiéndole que se introdujera en ella de una vez, pero tenía que esperar a que ella estuviese preparada, aunque ninguno de los dos era virgen, él era muy grande como para asaltarla de una vez, debía esperar, estimularla para hacerle más fácil tomarla. Los jadeos de ella inundaron cada corredor por donde iba el elevador, porque era tan fogoso, tenía tanta maestría, mientras apretaba sus nalgas para mantenerla en su lugar; presiono su verga para que supiera que no había marcha atrás, hoy él tendría sexo y sería en forma salvaje. Ella clavo sus uñas en él, cuando salieron del ascensor para dirigirse al apartamento, y eso ya no le gusto eso a Edward, porque su Bella jamás haría algo así, porque por más que él jugará con ella en forma violenta, su Bella siempre sería inocente y dulce, porque ella lo amaría por más que fuese un monstruo, pero ella no era su Bella, y nada cambiaría ese hecho.

Encontró sin dificultad el cuarto de ella, tendiéndola a la cama, para empezar a distraerse un poco con su cuerpo, ella se lamió los labios nerviosamente, mientras que él le comenzó a quitar la ropa en forma desesperada, pero primero comenzó con su falda, porque en serio su miembro se lo estaba pidiendo, quería enterrarse en ella, buscar alguna fuente de calor y opresión para relajarse. Bajándole la falda junto a su braga, no le gusto mucho lo que encontró, porque su Bella estaría lubricada pero no tanto como ella, porque Tanya era una perra en celo como le decía el monstruo, así que estaba bien que se divirtiera momentáneamente con ella, porque jamás tendría sentimientos por ella, porque solo sería una vulva para coger y nada más. El monstruo si que podría ser cruel cuando lo deseaba. Unió su rostro hacia el centro de ella para prepararla, no porque quisiese probarla, no le apetecía su gusto, sino que por experiencia sabía que podía dolerle mucho sino actuaba adecuadamente primero; paso su lengua por sus labios externos, haciendo que Tanya se contorsionara de placer, enterrando sus manos en las almohadas de la cama. Lo cierto era que Tanya, aunque tenía 27 años, no había tenido muchos compañeros de cama, de hecho, solo había habido uno, y esa persona la había herido profundamente aunque él no hubiese querido hacerlo, porque Alec jamás la quiso lastimar pero su inmadurez había sido la culpable, así que se había prometido jamás volver a involucrarse con otro hombre más joven que ella, pero la sensación de lujuria que le ofrecía Edward era irresistible.

Utilizando los dedos de una mano, entreabrió los bordes de su entrada para dedicarse a trabajar dentro de ella, donde se encontraba ese pequeño bulto que podía causar solo sensaciones de placer si sabes como tocarlo, y Edward era un experto en hacerlo; masajeó su clítoris, haciendo que ella no pudiese decir nada, porque estaba desconectada de todo, solo enfocada en lo que sucedía allí abajo, ya que le cosquilleaba y todas sus fuerzas se estaban juntando en ese lugar en particular, metió su lengua en busca del punto G, quería que estuviese tan enloquecida en placer para que no le molestara lo que le hiciera. No era horrible el sabor de ella, pero no era el correcto, porque nada de esto era lo correcto, jamás lo era; no lo sería hasta que la tuviese, porque el sabor de su Bella sería exquisito, la mejor delicia que podría probar, como deseaba que ella se derritiese en su boca como un caramelo, que sus papilas gustativas siempre reclamasen más de ella, como un goloso, porque devorarla sería lo que mejor haría ¡como deseaba poder devorarla! Con la otra mano se quedo acariciando en forma circular, y de vez en cuando, pellizcando delicadamente su clítoris para que gritara y con ello tapar el sonido de los gemidos que tendría su Bella en su cabeza.

Cuando la sintió lubricada, casi empapada por sus jugos y la saliva de él, se dio cuenta que era el momento de actuar; se saco su pantalón junto a con su boxer, de reojo Tanya pudo admirar su hombría y quedo impresionada por lo erecta que estaba y lo grande que era, pero estaba absolutamente extasiada como para detenerse; se acomodo mejor en la cama, tomando el rostro de él para seguir besándolo, mientras que ambos se terminaban de deshacer de la ropa, para así quedar completamente desnudos. Los pechos de ella estaban firmes, por el ardor que la tensión en su vientre ocasionaba, porque era desesperante esperar que la penetrara de una vez, que la llevara al puro éxtasis, necesitaba que él refregara dentro de ella para darle esa calma que el clímax solo le podría brindar. Lamiendo un poco el labio inferior de ella, se introdujo en la profundidad de su cuerpo sin más rodeo.

Los ojos celestes de ella se abrieron un poco, por la incomodidad del tamaño de su miembro pero no le dolió porque ya estaba demasiado ensimismada en el juego previo como para molestarle, palpo los pechos de ella pero eran demasiado grandes, porque su Bella, tendría los pechos pequeños como pequeños bocadillos, que él chuparía sin cansarse; comenzó a moverse dentro de ella, a lo que Tanya tomo los cabellos de él fascinada por la maestría que tenía, porque era como si supiera el punto exacto donde se encontraba su bendito punto G, que estaba estimulado, cada vez que salía de ella, le daba un respiro a las sensaciones que eran muy potentes, porque que le quemaba todo el cuerpo haciéndola temblar en forma incontrolable y cuando volvía a entrar todo el clamor de impaciencia se juntaba en busca del orgasmo.

Él miro sus ojos, ella estaba llena de pasión por lo bien que hacia todo; pero a él no le gustaba sus ojos, le hubiese encantado que fueran de color chocolate así que cerro los suyos para imaginarla, y en ese instante supo porque estaba tan excitado junto a Tanya, era porque no estaba con ella, sino que en su mente estaba con Bella, porque ya le había confesado que lo amaba, porque había sonreído cuando lo tocaba y fue tan hermoso tenerla, que lo sienta, y acariciar su suave cabello hecho de hebras de algodón; recordar como mordía tan inocentemente su labio, invitándolo a que algún día él también la mordiera, y marcara todo su cuerpo con la huella de él, para que supiese que estuvo, esta y estaría con él, que sepan que ella era su propiedad. Tanya estaba caliente y cómoda, pero Bella sería mucho más estrecha no importando cuantas veces se enterrara en ella, siempre sería delicada ante el tacto de él, continuo bombeando dentro de ella, su respiración se hizo tan pesada, porque su pene estaba al límite pero no por la estimulación real sino por la que su mente le daba al fantasear con el cuerpo más desarrollado de su droga, de su Bella. Los gritos de Tanya estaban en los más alto, mientras que el seguía jadeando, porque su Bella era tan hermosa, tan provocadora, tan prohibida que invitaba siempre a degustarla, a lamer cada área de ella, y no sería muy grande, siempre sería muy pequeña a comparación de él, sin muchas curvas, sus pechos pequeños, y su coño tan ajustado que fue creado justo para que él la posea.

Y la odiaba porque no debería sentirse así por una niña, por más que se la imaginase cuando fuese mayor, porque tenía que crecer, aunque parecía que el tiempo pasaba tan lentamente esperando ese momento, el momento de hacer el amor con ella; pero el monstruo no sabía hacer el amor, jamás supo hacerlo, siempre cogía, nada más, sabía como oscilarse dentro de una vagina pero no más que eso, y su Bella, merecía algo mejor, algo mejor a lo que él podía ofrecer, y él deseaba fundirse en ella, convertirse en uno, que limpiara sus culpas y demonios, aunque eso signifique contaminarla, porque en si quería corromperla, que solo pudiera contorsionarse entre su cuerpo, porque quería hacerla suya, que se rompiera entre sus manos para tenerla a su disposición, que solo le perteneciera a él y que no tuviera posibilidad de huída. La detestaba, porque era tan malditamente pura, tenía solo sentimientos castos sin ningún deje de maldad, y era fuerte, por eso solo le quedaba romperla, que se desarmara entre sus dedos, porque ella jamás se doblegaría sino que seria necesario romperla para tenerla para siempre, que no le quedara otra opción que aceptar al monstruo en él.

Se enfureció por ser tan sádico, porque su mente no paraba de trabajar, no deteniéndose jamás, se arrodillo, casi sentándose sin salir de Tanya, la coloco a un costado levantando una pierna de ella para ponerla sobre de su pecho, y la siguió penetrando con furia, a lo que ella grito de dolor y placer, porque de esa forma podía sentirlo con mayor fuerza y eso era mucho para que su cuerpo lo aguantara. Cuando todo su vigor se enfoco en su pene, casi dejándolo sin fuerza en el resto de su ser, percibiendo una presión en este, sabía que pronto llegaría al orgasmo, así se movió con más rapidez dentro de ella para que también terminara. Unos instantes después las paredes de ella se apretaron a su falo para ordeñarlo; pero él jamás terminaba dentro de nadie, si alguna la vez lo hacia sería dentro de Bella, porque que ella tuviese su semilla sería su forma de probar que nadie más la tendría porque él la habría marcado como un perro. Cuando Tanya se detuvo de balancear su cadera cansada, Edward salió de ella y tomando con una mano su miembro lo termino de masajear para esparcir su semen en el estómago de ella, siempre le quedaba parte que no terminaba de salir, dejándolo insatisfecho, era seguro cuando tuviese a su Bella, si se liberaría completamente en ella, sintiéndose pleno finalmente.

Se recostó al lado de ella que seguía respirando agitadamente, colocando sus manos sobre sus ojos se los refregó y rió eufóricamente, porque jamás la visualizo tan nítidamente, no tuvo sexo con Tanya, sino que hizo el amor con su Bella, y el monstruo estaba alegre, riendo desaforadamente porque lo había alimentado un poco con la sensación que tendría cuando la tuviese, y ahora estaba más impaciente que nunca, porque si mentalmente era así, ¿cómo sería cuando eso se convirtiese en realidad? En serio era un pervertido, era un enfermo y se dio cuenta que no era culpa del monstruo, sino también suya, y en parte de su ángel porque lo había alentado cuando le pronuncio ese precioso "te amo".

– No quiero que pienses que soy promiscua, o algo parecido… – susurro cubriéndose con las frazadas, dándose cuenta que se había acostado con un hombre que hacía unos días había conocido y no era su pareja formal; sabía de la fama de Edward con las mujeres, todo siempre era pasajero con él, nunca nada estable pero no pudo detener la lujuria que la gobernó al estar junto a él y le hubiese gustado no haber sido tan impulsiva. Edward no le escucho sino que siguió consumido por su meditación una vez que calmo su euforia, porque todo había ido muy lejos, porque no podía continuar así, debía tomar control de su vida, nada de lo que había practicado había dado resultado así que había llegado la hora de que cambiar sus tácticas. No podía permitirse seguir actuando de esa manera, no cuando había estado tan peligrosamente cerca de ella, y además, no haber tenido sexo con esta mujer sino con la mujer que sería su ángel; el monstruo comenzó a chillar con odio cuando se dio por enterado de su decisión, porque no podía hacerlo, no cuando ella lo amaba, necesitaba tenerla con urgencia y no podía hacerle algo tan horrible como seguir espantándola, no podía seguir alejándola.

– ¿Qué tal si salimos mañana? – le ofreció con una gran sonrisa torcida, pero su felicidad no llego a sus ojos, porque estaba desecho, quería llorar, mas deseaba hacer lo correcto al menos alguna vez, necesitaba creer que tenía algún tipo de salvación, y si él no la tenía, al menos darle la oportunidad de escapar a ella, ya que ella no sabía el riesgo que tomo al amarlo, porque quería destruirla, necesitaba destruirla para que se quedara con él y no quería lastimarla más.

Tanto Carlisle como Esme lo felicitaron cuando les informo que Tanya era su novia, jamás había catalogado a ninguna así, y como él se demostraba dichoso de tenerla, no hubo ningún tipo de obstáculo en aceptarla; la doctora era una excelente mujer, constantemente gentil, desbordando gracia y sonrisas por donde iba, como la mujer que ellos querían para él. La verdad es que ellos no se amaban, si había algún tipo de cariño, al menos del lado de Tanya, eran buenos compañeros, se divertían pero aunque ella no tenía tanta costumbre en cuestiones amatorias, intuía que él jamás estaba ahí con ella en la cama, porque su cuerpo la tomaba pero su mente se iba hacía algún lugar, con alguien más, pero ella también deseaba olvidarse del perjuicio que le causo lo que Alec le había hecho, ya que a él si lo amaba pero era muy orgullosa como para aceptarlo.

Edward cada vez estaba más vacío, porque no la volvió a ver en meses, se enteraba de cómo le iba por comentarios de los demás, prestaba suma atención cuando alguien la mencionaba, y cuando no podía estar con Tanya, recreando como sería su ángel, se ocultaba en el alcohol para imaginársela, porque ya no intentaba obligarse a no pensar en ella, todo lo que ya estaba haciendo lo estaba matando.

– Vamos que te llevo – le avisó Carlisle, observándolo para obtener algún tipo de respuesta que explicara sus continuas negaciones de ir a visitarlos, aunque aparecía los fines de semana, jamás se quedaba lo suficiente, este comportamiento afligía a Esme, que deseaba tener a sus cuatros hijos bajo el mismo techo como antes. Así que como todo padre haría, lo acorralo llenándolo de culpas porque era la víspera del cumpleaños de su madre y debía estar presente en la cena que realizarían, toda la familia reunida al fin como hacía tiempo que no pasaba. Para que no intentara excusarse Carlisle se aseguro que no tuviese ningún tipo de cita previa, ya que su novia tenía que trabajar, sus amigos le informaron que no lo llamarían, y no tenía que trabajar por el resto del día.

Quiso girar los ojos por lo obvio que Carlisle había sido para procurar que no pudiese escapar de la reunión en la casa, había que admitir que no fue muy bueno ocultando que intercedió en programar sus horarios de trabajo con tal de que estuviese libre para ir a visitar a su madre. Cerro su casillero, tomo sus cosas y asintió para partir junto a su hermano. Estaba nervioso, hacía más de tres meses que no la veía, y se sentía culpable por presentarse después de que ella había le expuesto su corazón, entregándoselo sin condiciones y él como un maldito desgraciado había adquirido una novia poco después, alguien tan opuesta a ella, aunque, lo cierto, es que no habría nadie como ella. Estaba convencido que ella aun tenía sentimientos hacia él, y el monstruo quiso aferrarse a eso desesperadamente, había esperado que no fueran lo suficientemente fuertes y mucho menos después de que develo su naturaleza ante ella, aterrándola. Tal vez ella ya habría cambiado de parecer, tal vez ella le tendría miedo ahora, tal vez ella estaría con ese perro de porquería, tal vez sonreiría para ese estúpido ignorándolo a él, tal vez sería mejor matar a ese maldito mocoso y cualquiera que intentase tocarla.

– ¿Ya se van? – los detuvo Tanya, acercándose, en pleno corredor; le agradaba mucho, pero no deseaba tenerla de novia, ambos se portaban como si fuesen amigos con beneficios, ya que no se demostraban muy afectuosos ante los demás y mucho menos en la intimidad, solo compartían la cama, eso era todo, pero cualquier cosa era lo viable para seguir fingiendo.

– Si, es el cumpleaños de mi madre – le explico refregándose los cabellos, conteniendo la inquietud por la alegría de verla de nuevo, y como solo era una cena privada, solo la familia estaría y él como su "tío" o "hermano", o lo que sea que los demás creyeran que era él de ella, estarían juntos sin ningún ajeno más. Era seguro que estuviese más hermosa que nunca, como siempre lo estaba, seria aun mejor que por algún milagro sonriese, y tal vez, le volviese a decir que lo amaba ¡como afirmaría que Dios lo odiaba si ella le daba ese precioso regalo! A Carlisle no le paso desapercibido que en ningún momento ellos dos se tocaron sino que se trataron con familiaridad, pero no como una pareja debería actuar. Sabía que su hermano no la amaba, pero… el pensamiento que le molestaba era saber si en verdad amaba a alguien, como él se sentía hacia Esme; en una ocasión Sam, sin querer, le dio la pista que Edward se había marchado porque amaba a alguien profundamente pero esta persona no estaba disponible, así que… ¿quién era ella como para causar tal partida? No se comportaba con nadie como si despertase algo más fuerte en él, la única con el que se manejaba diferente era su pequeña hija, Bella, pero era más que nada de disgusto, nada más, como si la simple presencia de ella le desagradase, como si no pudiese soportar estar en el mismo cuarto que ella, como si tuviese que huir de ella, pero que tal sino era es el motivo, tal vez él… agito su cabeza despejándola por desvariar a ideas que le daban escalofríos y tan insulsas.

– Den mi saludo a Esme, me hubiese gustado ir, pero es una cena intima y tengo todavía varias horas de trabajo – se despidió, abrazándolos y se marcho rápidamente cuando le avisaron a lo lejos que tenía un paciente de emergencias; ambos se fueron hacia el estacionamiento sin decir nada; era palpable la incomodidad que Edward emitía, su hermano considero que era a causa de la culpa que sentía por haber estado tanto tiempo lejos de la familia, pero como casi siempre pasaría, no podía estar más equivocado.

– ¿Ya elegiste alguna especialidad? – entablo conversación después de varios minutos de silencio, los árboles se estaban haciendo predominantes en el paisaje mientras que se alejaban del centro y se acercaban a la casa.

– No lo sé todavía, creo que voy a dedicarme por ahora a emergencias, no me llama la atención nada más por ahora – paso sus manos sobre sus ojos, como despejando su vista, lo cierto era que estaba tan cansado, no solo su cuerpo sino también su mente, el monstruo no lo dejaba en paz y su parte más sensata parecía más irracional cada día, porque no lo dejaban respirar tranquilo, le hacían revivir sin cesar ese día, en esa habitación junto a su adorado ángel; como se sintió y como cada cosa había tomado el cause correcto, era como si el universo se hubiese alineado para poner todo en su lugar, como si junto a ella todo fuese de maravilla y como, sin importar que sucediese, la odiaría. Porque era una jodida tentación que solo le traería problemas, dolor e inseguridad, mas no podía dejarla, no dejaría su droga, y eso, no permitirle hacer lo correcto, causaba que la odiase con más fuerza.

Carlisle no comprendía porque su hermano estaba tan enfrascado en no revelar que lo acongojaba o repelía, suspiro pesadamente y solo suplico que lo que fuese no lo obligara a marcharse de nuevo, porque él y principalmente Esme no lo soportaría.

Cuando Carlisle estaciono en la puerta de la casa, Edward estaba inquieto, porque ella estaría ahí, y sería después de que él hubiese aceptado a otra en su vida, ¿acaso se sentirá traicionada? ¿Acaso todavía lo amaría? ¿Acaso había seguido con su vida mientras que él solo pretendía hacerlo? ¿Era capaz de hacerle esto? ¡Mierda! ¡No podía hacerle eso! ¡Porque ella era suya, y eso se lo había dejado claro cuando le dijo que lo amaba! ¡Que ni se atreviese a mencionar a ese mendigo perro! Entraron a la casa, y Esme, casi atacándolo, lo abrazo.

– ¡Hola! Má – la saludo – feliz cumpleaños – apenas pudo modular ya que ella le besaba todo el rostro y lo apretaba fuertemente.

– Mi niño, viniste – exclamo felizmente, con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, podía sentir el escrutinio de su hermano, que lo censuraba, por originar tal angustia en su esposa – vamos, que ya esta lista la comida – fue rápidamente hacia la habitación contigua, mientras que él se quedaba un instante quitándose su saco para colgarlo en la percha del recibidor. Podía sentir la presencia de su ángel, estaba cerca, y estaba más excitado que nunca, de pronto, escucho como alguien corría escalera abajo, Jasper apareció con una gran sonrisa y a gran velocidad.

– Edward – agito la mano cuando llego a la base de la escalera, entonces se giro para hablar hacia el primer piso – te avise que eras muy lenta – y fue hacia el comedor sin detenerse, no comprendió a quien le hablaba, hasta que su Bella, colorada y mordiendo su labio fuertemente, se precipito rápidamente hacia abajo, a lo que él se desespero porque ella era tan descuidada y tenía la coordinación de un pato en una bicicleta. Así que, justo en el tercer escalón ella se resbalo, tropezándose con su propio pie, y él se abalanzo para agarrarla para que no cayera. Logro tomarla antes de que empezara su caída, y la resguardo entre sus brazos delicadamente, como si estuviese hecha de vidrio, Bella no se esperaba verlo hoy, sus padres no les habían dicho, aunque tenía la esperanza que iría a ver a su madre para su cumpleaños.

La mirada de él, esos expresivos ojos verdes, en los cuales le gustaba zambullirse, se manifestaban preocupados, mientras que la estudiaba buscando si tenía alguna lastimadura; el calor y la dureza de su cuerpo, que la apretaba hacia él, como protegiéndola le dio la sensación de seguridad que él solo le brindaba y aunque el tenerlo ahí después de que le hubiesen informado que tenía una novia, le daba cierto alivio a su congoja de no tenerlo. Pero al recordar a su novia, la perfecta doctora, no pudo evitar alejar la mirada, apenada por haber sido tan imprudente al confesarle que lo amaba, y por más que lo necesitase con el alma, ya que él era la razón por la cual seguía con vida, le dolía el no poder tenerlo y que él la detestase tanto. Se movió un poco, para separarse porque necesitaba alejarse, no soportaba sentirlo de otra, aunque le agradaba que él ya fuese feliz, porque él se merecía todo y aun más, y ella no era nada a comparación suya; y el tacto de su piel contra la de ella, como ese día en la sala de guardia le quemaba en lo más profundo, y no podía seguir sintiéndose así.

Ante la percepción del rechazo de ella, ante el contacto, se sintió profundamente herido, así que la cómodo para que pudiese pararse bien, y ella lo soltó bajando la mirada; el monstruo se enfureció, porque ella no podía hacerle esto, ¿rechazarlo? ¿Después de todo lo que había pasado? ¿Después de que él había evitado que se lastimara? ¿Después de decirle que lo amaba? Y su rostro se trasformo, se lleno de ira, su ceño se frunció mientra que sus labios se comprimieron con fuerza ¡maldita! ¡Como osaba a hacerle algo tan despiadado! Ella no le podía hacer eso, ¿pero quien infiernos se pensaba que era? Y cuando tuviese la oportunidad le demostraría cual era su lugar, que era a su lado, y jamás la dejaría ir, sino que la encarcelaría, hasta someterla sin duda alguna.

– ¿Qué demonios pensabas al bajar así la escalera? – estallo sin darse cuenta, a lo que ella se tenso, pero sin atreverse a mirarlo, y que ella lo ignorase no era algo bueno, porque ella no podía ignorarlo jamás – ¿siguiendo a Jasper como si fuese algo bueno? ¿Que mierda…? – apretó los puños con fuerza, porque quiso estrangular a su hermanito por ser tan idiota al actuar – ¡debería matarlo! – sentenció con un murmullo, a lo que Bella se quedo petrificada ante la determinación de sus palabras, porque su ángel estaba enojado y siempre, como no debería hacer, se quería desquitar con alguien más y no con ella, como tenía que ser. Cuando se percato de que tal firmeza se le escapo, porque él no podría matara a Jasper, si podría hacerle daño si algo le pasaba a su ángel, pero no matarlo, noto como ella se quedo aterrada ante él, como si le tuviese tanto miedo, que se quedo completamente descompaginado por causar tal aflicción en ella. Quiso negarle que no haría tal cosa, pero no llego a tener la oportunidad.

– Vamos a comer – les aviso Rose, que se contrario por como se contemplaban su hermano mayor y su hermanita, como si algo serio hubiese pasado – ¿sucede algo? – Bella negó con la cabeza y se fue rápidamente en busca de su madre mientras que Edward se refregó los cabellos cansado de que ella le tuviese miedo. El resto de la comida paso con normalidad, bueno, al menos pretendiendo normalidad, porque dentro de ellos dos todo era un caos, pero fue ahí donde Edward, al percibirla tan vulnerable, tomo la decisión, ya no evitaría ir a verla, sino que lo haría siempre que pudiese, por más que ella le tuviese miedo, ya no le importaba, además siempre estaba en peligro, así que era mejor que la cuidase. Y ante esto el monstruo celebro una nueva victoria.

La vida seguía su curso normal, donde nadie sabía nada ¿Quién se daría cuenta del monstruo que rodeaba a la pequeña niña Swan? Él jamás se iría, no se lo podía permitir, así que se quedo rondando, como el depravado que era, esperando su oportunidad, aunque se negase que eso fuese cierto, para atacar. Y como la vida era tan imprevisible y cruel, ocho meses después del segundo incidente, la tuvo, en la época donde él tenía 22 años y ella solo 9.

– ¿Por qué no vas el lunes temprano? – preguntó Carlisle a su mujer, que estaba hablándole con su celular, Edward se quedo mirándolo divertido, porque su madre, esa pequeña mujer que siempre regalaba sonrisas, era el único ser que lograba sacar a su hermano de quicio, lo noto cuando el comenzó a refregarse el cabello, como era distintivo entre los hombres Cullen, solo que… Edward lo hacia más evidente – ya sé que hay que… – se quedo callado, mientras que del otro lado su mujer le rebatía cualquier objeción que él tuviese preparada; hoy era viernes, los niños estaban en la casa de Eleazar, el padre de Irina y Alice, y se quedarían ahí todo el fin de semana, ya que Charlie se iría de viaje con Bella y su familia, y él tenía todo el fin de semana preparado para pasarlo de forma romántica junto a su amada esposa, que ahora tardaría horas en el banco ya que deseaba hacer el pago a los proveedores para la ampliación de las habitaciones de los niños. Cuando Carlisle suspiro pesadamente, se dio cuenta que había perdido la batalla contra ella – esta bien, venme a buscar cuando termines… si, si yo también te amo – y cortó la llamada.

Manteniendo su postura seria, miro a su pequeño hermano, que hacia rato que se había sentado en la silla de su oficina, y que curvaba su labios conteniendo la risa – ten estos son los expedientes del caso Weber – se paro para marcharse – y eso fue patético… – no pudo evitar acotar por la conversación con Esme, ganándose una mirada envenenada de Carlisle.

– Como se nota que todavía no te haz enamorado – soltó sin pensarlo, dejando a Edward helado y con la expresión amargada – lo siento, no quise… – se avergonzó Carlisle, que jamás se mostraba tan poco diplomático, pero cuando se trataba a sus parejas los Cullen no eran los más racionales, siendo Edward el máximo exponente. Pero no pudo dejar pasar la oportunidad para aclarar la situación con su hermano – ¿es cierto? – Edward se contrario al no entender a donde apuntaba su cuestionamiento – ¿jamás te has enamorado?

– No te ofendas pero ese no es un tópico del que me gustaría hablar contigo – le corto duramente, porque no deseaba tener esa conversación con él, si alguna vez la tuviese estaba seguro que él era él seria el menos indicado, más que nada porque Carlisle, que siempre era tan calmado y pacífico, lo mataría sin piedad alguna. Su hermano asintiendo, sabía que no debía meterse en ciertos asuntos, dejo pasar por alto el tono usado por Edward y se dedico a examinar las fichas médicas.

Cuando Edward estaba por cruzar el umbral para irse, sentenció – no puedes vivir huyendo de lo que no quieres hablar, no puedes huir de lo que amas, más que nada porque el destino siempre juega con nosotros y nos obliga a enfrentar lo que no queremos hacer – Edward reprimió las ganas de gritarle porque todo lo que hacía era para no lastimar a nadie, para no dejar que sus rasgos salvajes salieran a la luz, para que su ángel pudiese seguir viviendo felizmente, cerró la puerta fuertemente. Lo que no sabía es que esas palabras de Carlisle tomarían vida en solo unas horas.

Esme espero pacientemente en la cola del banco, el cual estaba bastante lleno a esa hora, y sonrió pícaramente, al recordar el negligé color negro que había comprado para su marido para hoy a la noche, porque a Carlisle el encantaba destruirlos con sus dientes. Los pagos a los proveedores debía hacerse cuanto antes, no le gustaba dejar nada hasta último momento, menos cuando esto era para las comodidades de sus hijos, que Edward se presentase más seguido a su casa era algo que la sobrecogía porque todos sus niños estaban con ella, como siempre debió mantenerse. Los extrañaría, más que nada a su pequeña, a su Bella, que se iría a pasear junto a Charlie todo el fin de semana, pero sabía que el lunes su bebita estaría de nuevo con ella, como siempre lo estaría. No le disturbo las quejas de los demás en la cola, ya que los trámites bancarios siempre eran tan lentos. De pronto cierto ajetreo en la puerta del banco llamo su atención, no logro captar los gritos y como la gente se tiraba al suelo, cuando el dolor punzante en su espalda, que pareció que le quemaba como una lanza su costado izquierdo le obligo a caer, una bala la había alcanzado.

– ¿Vas a salir este fin de semana? – le pregunto sin quitar su vista de las planillas Benjamín, que ya era un amigo más – ¿o te la pasaras tirando polvos todos los días? – Dimitri se rió, pero Edward no presto atención a la última parte, el monstruo estaba feliz, porque iba al menos dos veces durante la semana a verla, a verificar como estaba, dándole un poco de paz al percatarse que siempre estaba tan hermosa, tan pulcra, tan perfecta, y como todo lo que ella componía daba señales de que se convertiría en la mujer más espectacular del mundo, debía soportar la presencia de vez en cuando del desgraciado perro, pero por suerte su Bella jamás se mostraba muy próxima a él, porque eso sumado a que siempre estaba tensa cerca de él, no comportándose como siempre, libre como el viento, lo desquiciaría. Estaba algo desilusionado porque ella se iría por la noche junto a Charlie a pasear, pero el lunes regresaría para que él como siempre estuviera observándola, admirado como la mejor maravilla del mundo.

– Podemos salir hoy en la noche, no tengo guardia hasta el domingo – le aseguro sin darle mayor importancia al asunto, Tanya saldría con sus amigas, así que no se podría distraer un poco con su cuerpo, aunque cada vez le atraía menos tocarla, no podía terminar fácilmente, solo lo hacía cuando dibujaba en su mente el cuerpo adulto de su ángel y en esos momentos estaba en el cielo.

– ¿Se puede saber que es lo que sucede con Alec? Ya sabes, que no vengas nunca con nosotros – inquirió algo incómodo Dimitri, Alec ya no se presentaba, era un tema que inquietaba un poco a Edward, la actitud distante de su amigo, desde que formalizo con Tanya, ocasionaba preguntas a las que no obtenía respuestas, Sam le pidió que lo dejara pasar, que todo se arreglaría que era mejor que no intentase saber nada más, que cuando Alec estuviese listo hablaría con él. Estaba por contestarle cuando, la enfermera Jen se les acerco rápidamente.

– Hubo un tiroteo en el banco, van a traer a los heridos – les contó algo agitada, frunciendo el ceño a la mención de la palabra banco le hizo despertar cierta opresión, porque había algo en el banco que le importaba, alguien en le importaba mucho. Todos empezaron a movilizarse hacia la guardia para esperar a las ambulancias, pero Edward se quedo quieto en su lugar.

– ¿Qué es lo que esperas? – le dijo Dimitri, a lo que la realidad golpeo a Edward, llenando su rostro de horror, moviendo su mandíbula buscando las palabras; solo llego a pronunciar "mi madre…"

Edward siempre fue el más rápido de todos, así que llego a la puerta de guardia seguido a duras penas por sus compañeros, ahí visualizo al doctor Aro Volturi y el doctor Randall, pero se le atoro el aliento cuando noto a su hermano histérico, mientras que todos se quedaban callados llenos de compasión, mientras intentaba llamar al celular de su esposa.

– ¡Maldición, Esme! Contesta el puto móvil – gritó golpeando el puño contra la pared, Edward jamás había percibió a su hermano de tal manera, porque esa desesperación no tenía nada que ver con Carlisle, que era el jefe de la familia, la figura paterna que siempre tuvo y todos envidiarían tener, pero también esto significaba que su madre, su cariñosa y adorada madre estaba entre los heridos.

No se percato cuando la mano que quería reconfortarlo se poso en su hombro, Tanya, al igual que todos en el hospital se había enterado lo que había paso, y había ido a darle un poco de animo; el silencio solo era roto por los gritos de Carlisle, que llamaba a un celular que no respondía, cargaba a un ambiente lleno de tensión, tanto Dimitri como Benjamín, miraban a Edward que estaba quieto como una estatua sin vida, sin quitar los ojos de su hermano, que parecía fuera de si, Aro comenzó a organizar a los médicos para recibir a los heridos, pero sintiendo una gran pena por su amigo y su pequeño hermano, que lo conocía desde que Carlisle lo proclamo como su hijo. El ruido de las sirenas, detuvo el andar errático de Carlisle, demostrando al igual que su hermano el semblante aterrado, dejándolos blancos como espectros. A los dos segundos, la puerta se abrió.

– Hombre de 24 años, herida perforante en la cabeza, dejo de respirar hace dos… – entro informando el paramédico, yendo a tomar el caso el doctor Randall, pero en seguida entro una segunda camilla, que rompió el frágil mundo donde Edward y Carlisle vivían.

– Mujer de 40 años, herida en la región… – el paramédico, entro con el cuerpo de Esme, que le habían realizado una traqueotomía de emergencia, su parte baja, al costado de su estómago estaba lleno de sangre, y por lo pálida que estaba, se deducía que había perdido mucha sangre, su hermosa madre estaba como dormida, porque sus ojos no se habrían, tenía el pecho solo cubierto por su corpiño y la sangre seguía saliendo sin cesar; todo pareció tan lento, todo el mundo, se quedo horrorizados al darse cuenta quien era, Esme Cullen estaba gravemente herida.

Como un resorte, Carlisle fue hacia la camilla, y ayudo a dirigirla hacia la sala, y moviéndole la cara para que lo mirara, mientras que lagrimas intentaban salir – vamos, Esme abre los ojos, vamos, no me puedes hacer esto, los niños se van a poner impacientes y no sé como reparar yo solo el lavavajillas – bromeo histérico para lograr que ella riera un poco, pero se mantuvo quieta, apenas respirando, todos se hicieron a un lado, el doctor Volturi se dirigió junto a Tanya a asistirlo, y justo cuando Edward salio del trance en el cual estaba sumergido; jamás había visto a su madre tan frágil y mortal, la puerta de la guardia se abrió por última vez.

– Edward, hermano ¡ayúdame! – le grito Sam desesperado, impresionado a todos, él junto a otro paramédico, llevaba en la camilla, cubierto de sangre en su pecho, al jefe de policía Charles Swan.

– No sé como soportas a ese niñito – se quejo Rose a Irina, entrecerrando los ojos hacia Emmett, que estaba junto a su tía Carmen, pidiéndole por tercera vez que le diera más galletitas; se quedaría todo el fin de semana en la casa de los Brandon, junto a Jasper, Bella se iría en tres horas, cuando Sue la viniese a buscar. La joven Cullen, que ya tenía 13 años, estaba más conciente de lo que causaba en los muchachos, le gustaba que todos la admirasen, pero ninguno era lo suficientemente bueno para que saliese con ella, pero ese niñito, ese Emmett, que proclamaba a los cuatro vientos, que sería su esposo tan pronto como pudiese viajar en bus el solo, hacía que su corazón latiese con fuerza y eso la sacaba de las casillas.

– No es tan malo cuando aprendes que Emmett siempre será así – se encogió de hombros su amiga, ambas estaban en la sala leyendo unas revistas, Jasper leía un libro de historia, a lo que Emmett lo acuso de ser un viejo decrépito y las niñas, Bella y Alice, que estaban con Jacob miraban dibujitos en la TV. Emmett, haciendo pucheros hizo que Rose sonriese fugazmente, a lo que su hermano la observo pero movió la cabeza resignado a en el futuro Emmett sería su cuñado. Alice a cada tanto miraba a Jasper creando en su mente como se verían juntos paseando tomados de la mano, mientras que él la acompañaba de compras.

– La tía no me quiso dar nada – informo sentándose al lado de Bella, que parecía una enanita – pero mi cuñadita me va a dar un poco de las suyas ¿no es cierto? – la tomo, pasando su brazo, para atraerla a su cuerpo, sin decir nada pero algo avergonzada por el comportamiento tan cariños le dio su ración de galletitas.

– No le des nada a ese idiota – le reto Rose, poniéndose delante de ellos dos, de fondo se escucho como el teléfono sonar – no le des nada a este niño superalimentado, es tuyo – tomo las galletitas de las manos de Emmett, que reía cuando ella se enfurecía y todo lo que él hacía causaba esto, Bella no se dejo llevar por esto, ya que era lo de siempre, que ellos dos se pelearan, así que siguió viendo la TV. – tu no le quites más nada a mi hermanita ¿te ha quedado claro? – de pronto, Carmen con los ojos llorosos fue hacia ellos; como instinto, Jasper se coloco enfrente de sus hermanas y Alice, como intentando protegerlas de algo que no lograba captar.

– ¿Qué es lo que pasa mamá? – se alarmo Irina, pero Carmen se enfoco en los tres niños, que se percataron que algo horrible había pasado, acto reflejo, Bella, que ya se había parado, apretó la mano de su hermana, que estaba a la expectativa.

– Niños, algo ha pasado…

En la sala de emergencias numero dos, Edward junto al doctor Randall y Dimitri, estaban efectuando las pertinentes curaciones a Charlie, le habían disparado una sola vez, pero el daño era extenso, estuvo conciente en todo momento, pero la perdida de sangre causaba que tuviese lapsos de delirio. El movimiento alrededor del hombre era constante, ya iban por más de tres unidades de sangre, y debían estabilizar la herida, la cual había perforado el pulmón y rozado su corazón, pero no importaba lo que hiciesen la herida no paraba de sangrar.

– Malditos desgraciados – se irritó Edward, al no poder hacer nada, cuando el doctor Randall le dio vuelta para verificar si el proyectil había salido, y no, estaba en su cuerpo, haciendo más daño todavía – ojala que esos mal nacidos estén muertos – introdujo una sonda en la zona de la herida para poder visualizar mejor.

– Tendremos que abrir – le instruyo con mala cara doctor Randall, porque al tener más experiencia que sus ayudantes, sabía que no había mucho que hacer, que Charlie todavía siguiese respirando era un milagro. Dimitri estaba algo traumatizado por todo, ya que conocía desde pequeño al jefe Swan; una vez lo arresto por estar tomando cuando era menor de edad, siempre fue una figura imponente y ahora se veía tan frágil, y reconocía por como sus pupilas y como su pecho se movía, Charlie estaba agonizando.

Charlie intento enfocar su vista, sabiendo que estaba muriendo, lo supo tan pronto como el frío se hizo más fuerte en su cuerpo, estaba helado, y tenía mucho sueño; Jr. estaría bien, Sue lo cuidaría y a ella la cuidaría Leah, porque su hijastra era un muchacha fuerte que llevaría la familia adelante, pero Bella, estaba desprotegida, y no podía dejarla así, tenía que asegurarse que siempre se sintiese querida y tuviese a alguien que la cuidase cuando él ya no estuviese. Levantando su mano con una rapidez inaudita, tomo el brazo de Edward, que tenía la mirada desesperada, porque su ángel necesitaba a su padre, el destino no podía hacerle esto, no se merecía sufrir, ya demasiado había pasado con ella, y esto sería algo funesto, dejando a todos impresionados.

– Cullen – murmuro, con un pequeño silbido en su pecho, pero esforzándose por dejar todo en orden antes de partir, porque tenía que saber, irse con la tranquilidad de que Carlisle la cuidaría, porque junto a Esme siempre fueron como los padres de su niña; aunque había algo extraño en el semblante de Carlisle en ese momento, se veía más joven, pero no le importo porque su tiempo se acababa y debía preparar todo para su hija – cuida a Bella, se su guardián, te doy todo mi derecho sobre ella, eres el indicado para eso… – toda la atención se disparo hacia Edward que se mostraba aterrado, porque no podían hacerle esto, no cuando él había intentado hacer lo correcto y entonces, el monstruo en su cabeza, despiadadamente comenzó a reír.

Todos estaban en la sala de espera, Billy había llegado para buscar a su hijo, que se quedo con la mirada baja, Sue que temblaba descontroladamente, abrazada por su hija, aguardaba alguna señal de que todo estaría bien, Jr. no entendía lo que pasaba, pero Seth se quedo a su lado porque su obligación como hermano mayor era proteger al pequeño. Rose estaba abrazada a Bella, que no quitaba su vista de Sam, que avergonzado por estar así no sabía como actuar, ya que estaba bañado en sangre, aunque se había quitado la chaqueta, sus pantalones, zapatos y cuellos estaban pintados con esta, por primera vez Jasper, que se mantenía a la espera dejo que Alice le tomase la mano, porque la necesitaba, necesitaba sentir que todo estaría bien, que su madre volvería a estar bien, y que esto era solo una horrible pesadilla. El resto de los policías que no estaban todavía en el banco tomando pruebas, estaban también ahí, como Jared y Paul, que no podían dejar de observar a la pequeña Bella, que estaba consolando a su hermana mayor, porque de todos los presentes la que mayor tendría que perder seria ella. La puerta de se abrió y apareciendo Carlisle, destruido.

Todo se volvió quietud, mientras que él se acercaba a sus tres hijos, Rose comenzó a tiritera, porque jamás su padre había estado así, Jasper se separo de Alice y fue hacia ellos, Carlisle se puso de rodillas para verlos a los ojos, que estaban llorosos y preocupados.

– Mamá esta viva… – empezó con un nudo en la garganta, a lo que los pulmones de Bella soltaron todo el aire que estuvo conteniendo, porque se había imaginado lo peor pero que su padre todavía no dejase angustiarse la ponía nerviosa – ella esta muy mal ahora, pero yo me voy a encargar que nada más le pase, esta en terapia intensiva… – Alice jamás creyó ver a Jasper llorando y se le partió el corazón porque era un excelente muchacho y no podía sucederle algo así.

– Pero ella va a estar bien… – exigió histérica Rose, que tampoco comprendía el tono de su padre – ella me prometió que me llevaría a comprar la semana que viene, así que…

– Rose… – le llamo la atención su padre, tomando entre sus manos su rostro, y ahí es donde todos se dieron cuenta de que algo estaba muy mal – le bala hirió su espina dorsal, es muy posible… – tomo aire, porque le destruía tener que decirles esto a sus hijos – es probable que no vuelva a caminar – Rose comenzó a negar con fuerza, alejándose de su padre, mientras que su hermano se cubrió el rostro para ocultar las lagrimas y Bella, de dirigió a abrazar a su padre, que se veía tan solo y abandonado, quería consolarlo, pero no podía llorar, no cuando todos los demás ya estaban destruidos.

– ¡Mentira! ¡Eres un mentiroso! – le grito acusándolo, e inconcientemente fue hacia Emmett, que solo podía observar todo tristemente al igual que los demás – ella esta bien, ella va a caminar, así que no me mientas – y fue en busca de los brazos de Emmett, quien la recibió y refugio, y entonces ella se dejo llevar por el dolor, llorando con fuerza.

Y esa maldita puerta se abrió otra vez, obteniendo el escrutinio de todos; y las zapatillas manchadas de sangre de Edward fue lo que hizo comprender lo que había pasado antes de el doctor Randall hablase; porque Edward siempre fue perfecto y que sus zapatillas estuviesen con gotas de sangre significaban que algo horrible había pasado.

Cuando su padre la abrazo con fuerza, todo se volvió tan distante, los gritos de Sue, junto al llanto de todos le informo que Charlie ya no saldría del hospital, que Charlie se había ido, que Charlie la había abandonado, podía escuchar como su padre murmuraba algo a su oído mientras lloraba con fuerza, pero no sabía que, levantando la mirada y se fijo en su ángel y sus ojos destruidos, llenos de culpa, que no debía sentir; todo ello le confirmo que su padre Charlie había muerto; pero no dejo que eso la molestara, porque no podía llorar, al menos no ahora, no cuando todos estaban tan heridos, ella debía ser la última, solo deseaba estar sola, pero los ojos de su ángel no la dejaban, le estaban comunicando que fue algo desastroso y que lo lamentaba mucho.

– ¿Qué clase de padre soy? – Edward escucho murmurar a Carlisle, tres horas después de estar a su lado; como pudo levanto su rostro para mirar a su hermano que observaba a la niña, a la niña que él consideraba su hija; estaba quieta y dura en el asiento del auto de Edward – ¿Cómo es posible que no le pueda… – su voz se rompió en su ligero sollozo, porque su amigo había muerto, su mujer, su amada Esme peleaba por seguir viviendo y su pequeña niña, estaba destruida y ni siquiera podía acompañarla, porque todos estaban sufriendo, inclusive él, pero nadie como ella, porque había perdido a su padre y su madre estaba agonizando a metros de ellos, y nadie, absolutamente nadie, podía consolarla, nadie estaba para ella, nadie excepto su hermano Edward. Sus amigos, Alice y Jacob, no se atrevían a arrimársele, así que se quedaron adentro de la sala, porque ni los adultos sabía que hacer, porque ella se mantenía ahí, petrificada sin derramar lagrima alguna, mientras que adentro, en la sala de emergencias, Sue lloraba ante el cuerpo de Charlie, demostrando la pena que corrompía su cuerpo, porque todos estaban de distintas maneras probando como todo esto los estaban desequilibrando, pero no Bella, ella continuaba estoica ante la tragedia sin modular palabra alguna.

Se veía tan frágil dentro del auto, y él no podía hacer nada para remediarlo, estaba más pálida que nunca, casi luciendo como un muerto, porque siempre había sido tan frágil pero no lo iba a demostrar, porque intentaba que nadie se preocupase por ella, ella siempre se fijaba en el padecer de los demás dejando de lado el suyo, comprobando que también era tan fuerte que era doloroso verla. No sabía que hacer, no cuando no le quedo más remedio en aceptar ante el moribundo su pedido, porque hubiese dicho cualquier cosa para que se fuese tranquilamente, creyendo que dejaba a su hija en buenas manos, en manos de Carlisle y no suyas; pero ahora, él tendría que hacerse cargo de ella por un tiempo; porque su madre, estaba malherida y Carlisle ya tenía demasiadas preocupaciones, así que él tendría que cuidarla, y el monstruo gritaba porque todo había sido perfecto y ella era suya al fin.

– Llévala a casa, este no es un lugar para una niña – le indico derrotado, porque no deseaba dejarla al azar y al cuidado de Edward que también estaba desecho por su madre, pero no le quedaba otra opción – ya sé que te estoy pidiendo mucho, pero en serio, es que…

– Esta bien, yo me haré cargo, solo preocúpate por mamá ahora, mañana vendremos a verla – susurro dejando que una lágrima solitaria saliera, porque no podía comprender una vida sin su madre, pero no había nada que pudiese hacer por el momento. Carlisle lo abrazo con fuerza, palmeándole la espalda, a lo que él respondió el gesto, porque debían ser fuertes, mantenerse en una pieza, habría tiempo de derrumbarse después, pero ahora no era el tiempo de hacerlo. Separándose se subió al auto, mientra que Carlisle se acercaba al lado del copiloto para hablar con su niña, que solo contemplaba todo como si estuviese ajena a todo.

– Yo estaré cuidando a mamá, tus hermanos se quedaron también, ahora Edward te llevará a casa, y mañana vendrán a verla ¿esta bien? – le explico obteniendo un asentimiento como respuesta, pero los orbes chocolates, estaban perdidos en la nada, acercándose y tomándola de las manos, deposito un beso delicadamente – los siento mucho mi niña, en serio que lo siento – lloro un poco más, porque su hija había perdido a su padre y no había dolor más grande que el de perder a alguien querido y mucho más sin poder despedirse, sin poder decir adiós. Tan pronto como cerro la puerta, Edward se alejo, llevándosela para que pudiese descansar un poco, una sensación de vació y cierta inquietud albergo a Carlisle, pero no hondeo mucho en eso ya que tenía que ira a atender a su esposa.

Estaba estática, como encerrada en su propio mundo, en ese lugar donde su padre no había muerto de una forma horrible, donde su madre no estaba luchando por su vida con una bala en su columna, donde mañana todo sería como siempre, y él único problema serio sería intentar no molestar a su ángel, porque no podía seguir así, pero no podía evitarlo; porque él, cada día estaba en la casa, como si la buscara a ella, y aunque la ignorara sentía de vez en cuando la observaba sin cesar, solo podía soñar que era él, que por alguna locura del destino, él la quería al menos un poco. Podía sentir como el viento apenas le tocaba el rostro, la ventana del vehículo estaba abierta; y no entendía porque todos las personas que quería tenían que sufrir, porque la gente se iba, su padre no se despidió antes de partir ¿Él tampoco la quiso un poco? Él se fue y sabía que no regresaría, no podría hacerlo. Las manchas de sangre en la zapatilla de Edward le indicaban que fue horroroso, que su ángel quiso salvar con todas su ganas a su padre pero no pudo, porque Edward hacia todo bien, y su padre era fuerte como un titán que sostenía el mundo así que talvez ella había sido el problema, quizás la estaban castigando por vivir molestando a los demás, y era mejor para que dejase de hacerlo que se quedase sola.

Pensó en que al menos alguien hubiese mentido un poco, las mentiras en ocasiones eran buenas; hubiera sido mejor escuchar que Charlie estaba vivo y solo se había ido a pasear, que iría visitar a Jr. y a Sue, mas no a ella, porque nadie debía quererla, no se merecía tal sentimiento, pero mientras que su hermanito y su madrastra fuesen felices era suficiente, mientras que Charlie estuviese vivó por algún lado hubiese sido suficiente, mas él estaba muerto, había dejado de respirar y solo su envase vacío era lo que quedaba en la tierra porque su esencia había salido a viajar por la galaxia. Y las lágrimas por no poder contemplarlo más se juntaron en sus ojos, por la impotencia de no haber podido hacer nada, porque su padre no debió haberse muerto, y mucho menos de esa forma, lo quería con toda su alma, él era parte de ella, y aunque no eran muy afectuosos entre ellos, sabía que él la quería, siempre la quiso y él ahora no estaba ¿Por qué no se la llevo con él? Entendía que no lo hizo a propósito, que se hubiese quedado si se le daba la oportunidad, porque tenía tantas cosas que hacer, reflexiono sobre los que lo mataron, ellos no tuvieron en cuenta que él tenía planes, tenía una familia que lo amaba, tenía amigos que lo querían, tenía tanto por vivir, tenía una niñita de nueve años que solo quería ver de nuevo a su padre para por lo menos para poder despedirse ¡solo le hubiese gustado despedirse!

Y él ahora era un ángel, no como su Edward, que cayó en la tierra, sino que iba a estar en el cielo, vigilando a los que quería, como siempre lo hizo, caminando entre las nubes, no creía que tuviese un halo como le había dicho una vez su madre; seguro que si lo tenía, Charlie se lo hubiese sacado rápidamente rompiéndola en mil pedazos, y pediría direcciones para ir a pescar a los arroyos celestiales, refunfuñando de cómo había jugado su equipo de béisbol la semana pasada y como los jóvenes cada día estaban más descontrolados. Sonrió ante la imagen de él quejándose con los demás ángeles porque deseaba una cerveza bien fría, porque… su padre jamás cambiaría, no importaba donde estuviese siempre sería el mismo; aunque sabía que él estaba bien, feliz y cuidado como jamás lo estaría, no cambiaba el hecho de que lo quería a su lado, porque era su padre, y los padres no deben irse, deben quedarse a cuidar a sus hijos, porque él le prometió que siempre estaría para ella, y aunque sabía que él jamás rompía sus promesas, esta vez lo había hecho, y quería estar sola para poder llorar de una buena vez.

Su pecho estaba oprimido, le costaba respirar, porque si lo hacia con profundidad, dejando que el aire entrase a sus pulmones, no podría detener el llanto, las lagrimas ya se estaban estancando en sus ojos, pero no lloraría, no podía seguir importunando a nadie, y Edward estaba conduciendo hacia la casa a su lado, callado, sin quitar su vista de la carretera. No pudo evitar quedarse observándolo, los músculos de todo su cuerpo estaban tensionados, pero sus orbes verdes estaban tristes, no como si quisiese llorar sino como si su culpa lo estuviese carcomiendo, y él no debería sentirse así, porque había hecho todo lo posible, sabía eso perfectamente, solo que a veces, no importa cuanto lo quisiéramos, la gente muere, nos deja, y es muy posible que ni siquiera nos deje una huella de lo que eran.

– Lo siento… – susurro Bella, dejándolo petrificado, ya había llegado a la casa, y ella bajo dejándolo mortificado, y se introdujo a esta, sin ni siquiera mirarlo un poco, y por primera vez en su vida, el monstruo en su cabeza comenzó a llorar, no a gritar o gruñir como siempre lo hacía, sino a llorar porque su ángel estaba destruida, tanto que no podía demostrarlo, y se dio cuenta de sus limitaciones, de cómo no podía consolarla, pero tenía que hacerlo, por única vez poder tener alguna acción desinteresada y meramente humana, y lograr que ella exprese un poco del mal que la albergaba, lograr que se sintiera protegida aunque él fuese su verdadero peligro.

Se bajo del auto, y siguió su rastro hacia el interior de la vivienda, yendo directamente hacia la cocina, durante el viaje, percibió como ella lo miraba, como estudiándolo, lo malo es que él no sabía como proceder, y por el maldito destino, era el único que quedaba para ella, ya que Charlie sin darse cuenta, la había condenado a una vida de miseria cuando le dio todo el derecho de tenerla; pero la verdad, es que el monstruo se encargaría de atormentarla, de corromperla de a poco, tan pronto como pasara el tiempo y las heridas de la muerte de su padre cicatrizara un poco; porque ahora nadie podría detenerlo, y sería espectacular experimentarla a su merced. Tomo un vaso de agua, para llevarle, para poder hablar con ella, necesitaba que ella hablara un poco más, que le indique que todavía estaba presente, que solo su ala estaba rota momentáneamente, ya que después él se encargaría de arrancárselas. Fue hacia el piso de arriba, y suspiro un poco, antes de pararse ente la puerta de su cuarto, que estaba cerrada, debía tomar fuerza, debía ofrecerle algún tipo de salvavidas, que no estaba sola, él no la dejaría, porque no podía permitirse tal atrocidad, ya que la necesitaba con desesperación, él siempre se quedará al menos para torturarla con su amor.

Golpeo la puerta, y al no recibir ningún tipo de respuesta, se paso su mano sobre sus cabellos, que estaban más enmarañados que nunca, sus nervios estaban a flor de piel, y temblaba ligeramente, abrió para poder estar con ella, y se contrario al darse cuenta de que el cuarto estaba vacío. Se desespero, porque ella había entrado, ella había subido hacia su cuarto, entonces ¿dónde mierda estaba? Tiro el vaso al piso y salió corriendo en su búsqueda, porque ella no podía haber hecho nada desquiciado, no podía irse sin él, él no lo podría soportar ¿por qué demonios no la encontraba? Paso por cada habitación, la de Jasper, la de Rose, tratando de encontrarla; el monstruo estaba descontrolado, porque ella no podía haberse ido, no cuando ya era suya, porque ya nadie se la podía quitar jamás; comenzó a sollozar, no podía perderla, la necesitaba, no se podía ir, no lo podía dejar desprotegido ¡demonios, ella no se podía ir! Cuando llego a la última habitación, la de su hermano, la encontró.

Estaba sentada sobre el lado de Esme, como buscando cariño, de la mujer que no estaba presente, que estaba a unos kilómetros de distancias, peleando por su vida, rodeada por su esposo y dos de sus hijos, pero no por los restantes, ya que Edward y ella, no podían quedarse, porque ella era muy pequeña todavía. Estaba dura como una estatua, mirando hacia el piso, pero con una mano acariciaba el lugar donde dormía su madre, como llamándola a que viniera con ella, porque la necesitaba, porque por más que ella era el ángel que tenía tantos comportamientos de adulto, no dejaba de ser una niña que precisaba a su madre para poder abrazarla, para sentirse, entre sus brazos y besos que todo tenía solución, y que siempre sería amada. Lo despedazo verla así, ella no podía estar tan desvalida, sola en el mundo, porque él estaba, así que no lo estaría jamás, ellos siempre serían dos por más que ella no quisiese. Levanto la cabeza para mirarlo, y no logro contener las lágrimas cuando noto que ella estaba llorando en silencio, sus ojos chocolates estaban casi rojos, su labio inferior, que siempre mordía invitándolo, vibraba y su pecho, se movía en forma impaciente, porque ya no lo soportaba, su cuerpecito no soportaba aguantar el dolor, porque su padre había muerto y su madre estaba malherida. Se acerco a ella, mientras lloraba con más fuerza, pero sin dejar de mirarla y se arrodillo enfrente de ella.

– Lo siento… – repitió destruida, y él no entendía porque ella tenía que disculparse, pero no lo pensó demasiado, sino que hizo algo que jamás se hubiese permitido bajo circunstancias normales, aunque la normalidad no existía entre ellos dos. La tomo entre sus brazos, percibiendo el calor que su cuerpo emanaba y la abrazo con fuerza, y se dedico a besarle delicadamente la frente, como siempre había soñado hacerlo; se le imperaba cuidarla de todo lo que pudiese, ella siguió contorsionándose entre sus brazos, en forma incontrolable por el llanto, que se hacía cada vez más fuerte, y lo abrazo también, presionando sus bracitos hacia él con desesperación. No dejo de besarle la frente, mientras palpaba la tersura de su piel y olor a Fresia que desprendía su cuerpo, y era el cielo tenerla después de años, aunque ella estaba destruida con ella a su lado podía creer que tenía salvación, por más que eso no le importase un poco, pero era placer, puro éxtasis, no solo físico sino también mental tenerla y ella seguía llorando mientras que él la sostenía – no me dejes, no me dejes….

El suplico de ella, hizo que el corazón de él palpitase desaforadamente, porque lo cierto es que no podía dejarla, le era físicamente imposible – no te dejaré jamás, ten eso por seguro – ¿cuántas promesas más rompería Edward en el futuro? cerro los ojos, y se dejo llevar por la sensación de ella a su lado; se recostó a su lado, mientras que ella apretaba sus manitas a la ropa de él, aferrando a su ángel para que no se le escapase, y a él le encanto sentirse tan necesitado por ella – me quedaré por siempre, no te preocupes, porque no puedo vivir sin ti, mi hermosa Bella – le confeso, sin dejar de besar a su frente, el cuerpo de él casi cubría al de ella, y ella se sintió segura a su lado, como si la verdad de haber perdido a su padre no le tocase, porque con Edward a su lado le daba la pauta de que podía continuar, porque Edward se estaba quedando con ella aun cuando no la quisiese. Se quedo acurrucada a su cuerpo, enterrando su rostro en el de él, mientras que los gimoteos se hacían más fuertes; ya no vería más a su padre, y quería tenerlo un momento más, porque se estaba quedando sola y porque los besos de Edward en su frente le hacían sentir que al fin había logrado pertenecer a su lado, como siempre soñó.

Acaricio la espalda de ella, para que comprendiera que él no se marcharía, y al menos él le quedaba, la delicadeza y la pequeñez de su cuerpo lo sorprendían y deleitaban, porque era tan malditamente delicada y preciosa, tan sublime como el cielo, y aunque los llantos de ella le rompían el alma, al sentirla tan cerca, en ese momento tan intimo, donde sus cuerpos se tocaban no en forma sexual sino conociendo el tamaño y forma de cada uno, era algo que su mente registraba para guardarlo por siempre en su memoria. Ella se coloco en posición fetal a lo que él redoblo el agarre de sus brazos a ella, y posiciono la cabeza de ella en su brazo, para que reposara ahí, mientras que continuaba besándola como lo más preciado. Entonces las lagrimas de Edward se hicieron más fuertes, porque se horrorizo por lo que el monstruo le informo. Riendo en forma aterradora, conforme por como había resultado, le recordó que ella ya era suya, que dentro de poco la tomaría para que supiera que siempre sería suya, solo le faltaba marcarla, repitió gritando eufórico en su cabeza, y temió que ella lo hubiese escuchado, pero ella no se movió sino que dejo que él le siguiese consolando. MÍA, ELLA ES MÍA. Ahora con la muerte de Charlie y la entrega no había ningún obstáculo que lo detuviese, y esta vez, ni él ni su parte sensata lo detendrían.

En ese instante, fue cuando la esencia de Charlie, que había quedado vagando por ahí, verificando que todos sus amados estuviesen bien, lloro destruido, por el destino que le deparaba a su hija y como no podía hacer nada para detenerlo.

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado. Hasta el próximo capitulo. _


	6. La convivencia

El siguiente fic posee pensamientos y situaciones que puedan causar incomodidad a algunos lectores, por este motivo, advierto que esta bajo la categoría M por motivos de sobra, si desean continuar leyendo, por favor tengan en cuenta esto, gracias.

Gracias a mi beta, Isis Janet, que continua trabajando con esta historia, gracias por tu paciencia.

Disclaimers: los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**La convivencia**

"**Ódiame tanto que sea en lo único que puedas pensar, que cada parte que te compone este enfocada en mis movimientos, en mis pensamientos, en mi respiro, mientras buscas la forma de matarme, de erradicarme de la tierra. Puedes maltratarme, torturarme, despedazarme, pero solo evócate hacia mí, que sea lo único que exista en tu mundo, no permitas lugar para nada más en tu vida, ya que tampoco lo hay en la mía, mientras espero morir bajo tus manos."(i.d.h.i.)**

Pesaba tanto poder respirar, con cada inhalación podía sentir como sus pulmones se expandían, como los músculos se estiraban, como su caja torácica se amoldaba pero todo era en forma dolorosa; sentía sus ojos extraños, los parpados hinchados que le costaba tanto poder abrirlos, su cuerpo en su totalidad estaba molesto, cansado, derrotado y al igual que su mente que estaba todavía algo adormecida deseaba poder descansar largamente, pero dormir no sería suficiente, sino que buscaba otro tipo de relajo aunque no entendía todavía cual era. Una carga enorme percibía en su pecho, que era lo ocasionaba que le doliera respirar, su garganta estaba aplastada, jamás englobo tanta angustia, solo había un día que se le comparaba, el día que Edward le dijo que la odiaba y se marcho, pero este era un diferente tipo de dolor, mas no dejaba de ser intolerable.

Se sentía tan rota, su cuerpo estaba disperso por tantos lados y lo único que se mantenía con ella era el dolor y esa dificultad al respirar, de captar el aire en forma completa, no dejándola pensar claramente. La oscuridad absoluta la rodeaba, la envolvía como un manto, tenía miedo, le calaba los huesos esta nada, pero no podía llorar, estaba demasiado cansada como para hacerlo, mientras su mente de a poco le fue informando porque se sentía tan derrotada, tan sola en medio de la nada; su cerebro le fue recordando lo que paso, como el infierno se había desatado sobre los que más amaba, y como, su querido Charlie, había dejado de existir, había dejado de respirar, mientras que ella le costaba tanto poder seguir haciéndolo. Por que el cielo había decidido que Charlie se tenía que marchar dejándola desamparada, porque su mamá estaba herida, y era posible que también se marchase, quedándose sin amor, sin compañía, sin nada. Su garganta pareció querer ensancharse, pero realmente estaba cerrada, causando que un ligero sollozo se le escapara.

Porque todo era horrible, porque algo desastroso había pasado, porque la vida era perversa con las personas buenas y no tenía piedad alguna ¿le había dolido? ¿Había sufrido mucho antes de morir? ¿Por qué su padre tuvo que morir? ¿Qué pecado imperdonable cometió para perecer de esa manera? ¿Y que había de su madre? su madre siempre daba amor y compresión por donde quiera que iba ¿acaso Dios no se dio por enterado de ello? ¿Cómo pudo permitir tal atrocidad? Ninguno de los dos era malvados bajo ningún concepto, eran tan asombrosos y admirables en su propia forma ¿así que porque su padre tuvo que morir y su madre estaba grave? No encontraba respuestas a sus preguntas, porque su mente no le dejaba despejarse un poco, solo la oscuridad de la nada estaba con ella, porque ya no había nadie para ella, todos estaban demasiado ocupados llorando y sufriendo, para si quiera poder decirle que ella no estaría sola, que alguien estaría con ella.

A pesar del dolor que su cuerpo experimentaba, de la angustia y la desolación, se sentía cómoda, como si algo calido la estuviese protegiendo o calmando, porque deseaba tanto llorar hasta que los ojos se le secaran, gritar hasta no tener más voz y simplemente desaparecer para no seguir sufriendo, porque dormir no era suficiente, sino que necesitaba dejar de ser para poder distenderse al menos un poco; pero ese algo que ya estaba llegando hasta lo más profundo de su oscuridad para acunarla, dándole una pauta que todo estaba bien, que ese calor jamás se iría, no le permitía dejar hondar más en su dolor, solo en sentir esa afectuosidad, y el aroma, que solo pertenecía a un ser maravilloso, se fue presentado en donde estaba, entonces el contacto de algo duro en su espalda, sumado al hermoso canto de un ángel, logro que su curiosidad fuese más grande y pudo al fin abrir los ojos.

La luz tenue afecto un poco su vista, sus ojos estaban cansados, ya que había llorado hasta dormirse, pero pudo enfocar lo suficiente como para darse cuenta en donde estaba. Edward la estaba mirando, mientras que ambos estaban acostados en la cama de sus padres, la aferraba a su cuerpo, como si tuviese miedo de soltarla, de que cayese hacia algún abismo; su pequeña cabeza estaba apoyada en el brazo de él, el cuerpo de él parecía cubrirla, ya que el brazo de él la rodeaba en la cintura, posando su mano en su espalda, y aunque su cuerpo era fibroso, lleno de músculos que parecían duros como granito, se sentía tan cómoda ahí, como si ningún mal fuese jamás a tocarla, porque por más que inténtese no darse falsas e insulsas ilusiones, sabía que junto a él era su lugar, junto a su Edward todo al final estaría bien.

El escrutinio de él era tan intenso como si intentase saber que era lo que pasaba por su cabeza, descubriendo su alma y cada parte de ella, noto que él también había llorado, porque tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados, pero era tan hermoso, tan sublime, que lo hipnótico de sus ojos verdes persistía, demostrando lo espectacular y perfecto que su ángel siempre sería, ¡como amaba a ese soberbio ser! El calor de su cuerpo la reconfortaba y el aroma de su cuerpo le emborrachaba, era tan extraño todo que no pensó correctamente que era lo que sucedía. Creyendo que era una de sus tantas fantasías, porque que Edward pareciera expresar solo amor y anhelo en sus facciones más un deje de tristeza era algo sumamente irreal, y tratando de olvidarse del dolor y el abandono actuó como solo en su imaginación lo haría.

– Dime algo Bella… – le pidió, hacía casi dos horas que se había despertado y él solo se quedo observándola dormir, se estuvo quejando entre sueños, llorando mientras temblaba ligeramente, entonces él la abrazaba con más fuerza, le prometía que todo estaría bien, trato de calmarla, le dijo que él se haría cargo de eso, porque la amaba, no había un universo sin ella, nada existía sin ella, y que estuviese protegida era su única misión en el mundo, pero el monstruo siempre inoportuno, disfrutando de lo maravilloso de su proximidad, se intrometía recordándole que ahora era de él, y aunque la protegería como nadie jamás lo haría, también la haría suya, en forma completa, se fusionaría con ella, para poder amarla sin restricciones, la devoraría como siempre planeo desde que la vio. Aunque se aterro por la firmeza de la idea, también estaba tentado por esta, su parte sensata estaba anestesiada hace rato, porque su droga estaba con él y nada más importaba, la coherencia y la moral no le afectaba, solo sentir lo terso de su piel, la delicadez que siempre la caracterizaba y disfrutar de lo preciosa que era, así que solo se dedico a sentirla con él. Cuando ella abrió los ojos se quedo sujeta a su mirada, creía que sus orbes chocolates lo consumían y adoraba esa sensación, esa paz y esa unión, como había esperanza que algún día se conviertan en uno solo ser; la tristeza en ella estaba, y eso era lo que lo destruía de a poco, pero había algo más, porque de pronto ella se mordió el labio, como él algún día lo haría, y se comenzó a mover lentamente, pero sin alejarse de él – ¿Bella? – se extraño por como la determinación se marco en su rostro y como el sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas.

Ella subió sus manos hacía el rostro de él, y dejo que sus palmas recorrieran su perfección, causando que él suspirase pesadamente, y el nerviosismo y expectación le dominasen; la corriente eléctrica era lo que siempre estaría entre ellos dos, esa constante que era el resultado del contacto de sus pieles, a comparación ella estaba más tibia que él, y sintió como el paraíso lo rodeaba. Logro sin dificultad, deleitándose con su toque, levantarse para lograr poner sus rostros en el mismo nivel; y que ella se estuviese mordiendo el labio lo estaba volviendo loco. Se imagino como en el futuro mordería ese labio, en cómo podría sentir su suavidad, sentir el fulgor que era seguro que estaría cuando la cubriera a besos, ¡demonios como amaba a esa niña! Pero estaba mal sentirse así, porque ella solo tenía 9 años, y él era un adulto, y todo sobre la caricia de ella estaba mal, pero se sentía tan bien, tan perfecto, como siempre deseo. El monstruo le ordeno detenerse, que deje de pensar en lo que era debido o indebido, y que solo gozara al tenerla, ya que él no la obligo a nada sino que ella, su Bella, era quien lo palpaba, quien disfrutaba de él, y tenerla era lo más glorioso que existía.

– Edward… – le llamo, notando como los ojos de él se oscurecían mientras que la respiración de ambos se hacía pesada, sus corazones latían desenfrenadamente y el calor aumentaba; él abrió la boca un poco pero no dijo nada sino que mantuvo su agarre a la cintura de ella pero le dejo que se continuase moviendo alrededor suyo. Pasando su cara por encima, coloco su mejilla sobre la de él, y la dejo ahí, posándola y descanso un momento – te amo, te amo tanto… – le susurro cerca del oído, a lo que él gimió como si estuviese sufriendo, como si le doliese y era cierto, le dolía en el alma que ella lo amase, porque eso significaba que el monstruo tenía razón y nada podía impedir que estuviesen juntos, que la poseyera y la torturase porque la amaba tanto, que era demencial sentirse así hacia otra persona. Entonces ella le dio un beso sobre la mejilla, a lo que él tuvo que clavar los dedos del brazo que no la sostenía en la sabana para controlarse, para no hacer nada que no tenía que hacer, pero ella no le estaba haciendo fácil la tarea, porque sus labios eran tan suaves y la respiración de ella sobre él, era demasiado para que lo pudiera soportar.

Quiso moverse, detenerla, pero sus músculos estaban tensos porque ella le seguía besando la mejilla con tanta ternura mientras repetía que lo amaba, que lo amaba tanto, que comenzó a llorar, porque quería tenerla pero tenía que abstenerse de cometer una locura, mas su ángel lo seducía con cada palabra cargada de amor, con cada roce de sus labios, con su respiración, con su presencia; el monstruo estaba enardecido, porque le estaba prácticamente suplicando que actuara, que hiciera algo, porque ahí estaba ella, lo estaba besando, y él como un maldito marica no hacía nada, ella era suya así que tenía que actuar en consecuencia, pero él siguió luchando contra si mismo y lloro en silencio mientras padecía de su maravillosa Bella.

El sonido del timbre de la puerta no fue suficiente para sacarlos de su ensimismamiento, sino lo que le obligo a detenerla fueron las lágrimas que caían en los ojos de ella, causando que se moviese rápidamente, con la mano que tenía sobre su cintura la movió hacia un costado a lo que él se reincorporo sentándose, y la pudo mirar completamente, ella estaba sonrojada mientras lloraba con fuerza pero sin emitir sonido, sin levantar el rostro, negándose a enfrentarlo. Al estar sentado volvió a tomar conciencia en lo grande que era en comparación a ella, lo frágil y desvalida que se veía, y como… que siguiese llorando lo estaba destruyendo; ella se quedo enfocada en las sabanas, lo evitaba, y detesto eso, porque no sabía como ayudarla, ya que no comprendía que era lo que pasaba por su cabeza, que fue lo que intento al tocarlo de esa manera, porque fue demasiado intimo, demasiado profundo y le encanto. Mas no podía gustarle eso, porque sencillamente estaba mal, ¿acaso no tenía ni el más mínimo instinto de supervivencia? ¿No presentía lo que él era? Por que ella lo sabía, él estaba conciente de eso, ella sabía lo que en él residía; el monstruo que deseaba destruir todo, el monstruo que él era, ¿y aun así era capaz de realizar ese acto tan puro de amor con él? ¡Como iba poder cuidarla si ella misma se dirigía hacia el peligro! ¡Ah, pero como deseaba que lo tocase y lo besase de nuevo!

El timbre siguió sonando, estaba asqueado por como disfruto que ella lo tocara, estaba cansado de no poder evitar sus más bajos impulsos, y como… la carga de hacer lo correcto era más grande, casi derribaba todas sus defensas, estaba agotado de amarla y que el monstruo la deseara tanto. ¡Además ahora tenía que hacerse cargo de su tutela! ¿Era una maldita broma todo eso? Ella seguía sin mirarlo, y él respiro pesadamente para calmarse, ya ella tenía que lidiar con demasiadas cosas como para además exponerla a su carácter volátil – iré a ver quien es… – le informo, manteniendo su voz neutra, ella asintió y observo como mordía su labio con más fuerza, ¡como deseaba ese endemoniado labio! Se refregó el cabello exhausto de la mierda de hombre que era, y como su ángel parecía hacer cada acción apropósito – hay que ir a visitar a mamá, comienza a arreglarte – y sin más salió de la habitación sin dedicarle ni siquiera una mirada más, ya era demasiada presión la que tenía, y ahora tenía que enfocarse en lo importante, su madre y el funeral de Charlie, no estar pensando que ella lo amaba, o como eso hacía que cada parte de su cuerpo reaccionara, incluso el monstruo estaba eufórico de adrenalina que le gritaba que fuera y le afirmara que él también le adoraba, que le ama profundamente.

Cuando bajo la escalera noto su móvil sobre la mesa del recibidor tenía varias llamadas perdidas al igual que mensajes, lo tomo y se asusto cuando al menos tres eran de Carlisle ¿le habrá pasado algo más a su madre? ¿Se había agravado su situación? _"Por favor, que no le haya pasado nada"_, rogó internamente, su Bella ya había sufrido bastante, y él no podría soportar perderla, porque no solo perdería a su madre sino también a su ángel, que ya estaba siendo consumida por el dolor. Logro abrir la puerta mientras marcaba el numero de su hermano, y Sam, Alec, Tanya, junto a Benjamin y Dimitri aparecieron – ¿sucedió algo con mi madre? – se abalanzo hacia Tanya y los dos últimos, desesperado, su porte estaba desarreglado, se notaba en el cansancio de su rostro, tenía ojeras oscurecidas y sus ojos rojos, todo en su conjunción hizo que Tanya quisiese llorar, llevándose la mano a su boca y a los demás se entristecerse más.

– No paso nada – se adelanto Dimitri para lograr calmarlo al verlo tan exaltado – solo venimos a ver si te podemos ayudar en algo – Edward igual siguió llamando al móvil de su hermano, pero este no atendía, así que fue hacía la cocina mientras que los demás lo seguían– tu hermano se quiso comunicar con vos, pero no atendiste, te esta esperando…–continuo, sin saber que decir realmente. Edward dejo el móvil sobre la mesa y fue hacia la heladera sin modular palabra, aunque agradecía el gesto de ellos, realmente no quería estar con nadie, solo con Bella, quedarse por siempre en esa cama, admirando su belleza y pureza, perderse en sus ojos, y escucharla susurrar que lo amaba. Pero lo cierto es que tenía que afrontar la realidad, tenía que enfrentar al mundo, y protegerla de este con todas sus fuerzas mas nada de lo que hiciera evitaría que ella siguiese sufriendo por la perdida de su padre y la gravedad de las heridas de su madre.

Saco la leche de la heladera y ninguno de ellos se movió, nadie sabía como ayudarlo, su cara de cansancio y fastidio era notable, así que prefirieron mantenerse alejados; Tanya supo que estaba por hacer y le alcanzo un tazón a lo que él ni le agradeció y lo tomo como si ella no estuviera presente, esta actitud indiferente enojo a Alec, porque aunque comprendía que este era un momento sumamente difícil para Edward, no soportaba que ellos dos estuviesen juntos, que ella, su Tanya este con él, si antes ella le había dicho que le amaba, que era el hombre de su vida, y le entrego lo que estuvo guardando celosamente, su virginidad, y aunque él lo había arruinado todo por su estupidez, tenía la esperanza que todo se solucionaría, pero entonces, Edward regreso y no hubo posibilidad para el reencuentro ¡y él la trataba como si ella fuese nada! ¡Maldito imbécil!

– Hable con Carlisle – comento Sam, que trataba de mantener la mente ocupada, porque sino se quebraría, dejaría que la desesperación y el horror tomaran lugar, porque Charlie fue su jefe, fue una figura paterna para él. Y presenciando como uno de sus mejor amigos se encontraba, desecho y quebrado, lo hacía sentir más impotente e inútil, mientras que no podía borrar de sus recuerdos a Charlie ¡por todo lo sagrado! ¡Sangró tanto! – tu mamá – Edward se estremeció ligeramente causando que Sam se detuviera momentáneamente, pero Edward continuo vertiendo la leche en el tazón, sin parecer prestar atención, como si esa preparación consumiese todas sus fuerzas y concentración – aunque todavía esta en terapia intensiva se encuentra fuera de peligro – Edward fue hacía la alacena y tomo una caja de cereales, y casi se ahoga, ya que se le hizo casi imposible respirar cuando Sam prosiguió – mañana se realiza el entierro, Billy y el viejo Ateara, se están haciendo cargo de los preparativos, además…

– Hola, cariño… – Tanya dijo hacia la entrada de la cocina dulcemente, obligando a callar a Sam, la atención de casi todos se enfoco en la pequeña niña, sus ojos grandes chocolates estaban inyectados de sangre e hinchados a causa del llanto, sus cabellos revueltos y su ropa arrugada; parecía tan frágil y sola, como si el horror y la tristeza del mundo fueran representadas por ella. Un niño jamás tendría que experimentar tanto dolor y sufrimiento, como se captaba en ella, cada uno de ellos se dio cuenta que jamás tuvieron ni alcanzaron tanta aflicción como esa pequeña niña lo hizo, y eso los dejo más descolocados y vulnerables. La hermosa doctora rubia se acerco hacia la niña, y le acaricio la cabeza, ya que todo su instinto maternal salió a flote cuando la vio, y quiso cuidarla de todo mal – ¿deseas que te ayude a vestirte? Edward te esta preparando algo para comer – Edward seguía consumido por la preparación de cereales con leche, como si fuese lo más importante en su vida, porque no podía enfrentarla, no ahora, solo desea separarse un poco de ella, para pensar claramente, ya que su droga jamás lo dejaba concretar ideas adecuadas cuando estaba cerca ¡y ahora tendría que tenerla siempre junto a él! ¡Que miseria de fortuna!

Bella se quedo callada, solo contemplándolo a él, porque necesitaba tenerlo a su lado, que le confirmara que no la odiaba, mas el desprecio de Edward era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrada, ya que cada tanto su mente aludía a lo que sucedió, como su padre se estaba congelando, ya que su cuerpo no tenía vida y su madre sufría por sus heridas, así que se quedo con lo que estaba con ella y tanto amaba, se quedo empecinada con su ángel, para que la deje tocarle un poco para ahuyentar un momento el dolor. La doctora le insistió un poco, pero Bella no la escuchaba, solo para ella Edward estaba en la habitación, pero él la ignoraba, y el hueco en su pecho, que desde que él regreso se había cerrado, fue ocupando su antiguo lugar. Edward no quería escuchar más a nadie, porque el escrutinio de Bella, tan absorbente lo estaba enloqueciendo, así que suspiro, refregándose los cabellos, y habló – ve a cambiarte – le ordeno, como si ella fuese un extraño, sorprendiendo a todos por el grado de dureza en su voz – deja que mi novia te ayude – la respiración se le corto cuando le oyó reafirmar que ella era su novia, y el hueco en su pecho se hizo más profundo y comenzó a desgarrarle el corazón, pero no lloró, no lloraría jamás, no ante él, porque él no tenía sentimiento hacía ella, solo el desagrado de tener que aguantar su presencia, porque por más que ella llorará y le reiterara que lo amaba, él jamás le tendría ni el más pequeño cariño.

No supo porque denomino a Tanya como su novia, si jamás lo hizo ante nadie, era sabido que salían pero no se jactaba de eso, la verdad es que la consideraba como una amiga, nada más, tenían sexo desenfrenado, pero no había emoción en eso, solo la necesidad de calmar sus ansías carnales con alguien, nada más, mas tuvo que establecer un límite entre ambos; porque ahora ellos dos tendrían que estar juntos, no podría huir de ella como lo hizo en el pasado, y eso era tan grandioso, que estaba tan mal. Bella formando una sonrisa tierna, que asusto a todos, por la tristeza y destrucción que tenía en sus ojos, murmuro suavemente – ojala jamás te hubiese dicho nada – y se fue corriendo hacia su cuarto. Todos se quedaron desconcertados, por la madurez de tal simple frase, no sabiendo a lo que se refería, de pronto un ruido, un sollozo les conmovió; Edward, que si supo lo que ella insinúo, se sintió consumido por el vació, porque ahora ella lo rechazaba, y por primera vez supo que fue lo que ella sintió durante tanto tiempo, y fue peor que el infierno.

No pudo contener las ganas de llorar, el dolor se concentraba en todo su cuerpo, atragantándose en su garganta las ganas de gritar, y su vista se nublo, porque no quería llorar pero no podía evitarlo, porque la amaba tanto, la deseaba tanto, pero tenía que repelerla y le dolía eso, le dolía ser tan miserable y hacer lo correcto, y que ella le haya dicho eso fue como si lo hubieren apuñalado sin piedad alguna, por siempre lo siguió a todas partes, y eso era posible que ya no se fuese a dar. El monstruo se enloqueció, porque ella era suya, ¡mierda! Si lo había besado, lo había acariciado, lo había amado, ¿y fue capaz de decirle algo tan horrible? ¿Acaso ella se había rendido ya? ¿Cómo era posible que se hubiese rendido si ella era su todo? Tenía que ir a buscarla, pedirle una maldita explicación por su comportamiento. El monstruo se quiso mover, dejando a todos esos fastidiosos ahí para que se pudrieran, pero él tenía que ir a su encuentro, y gritarle que no fuera tan maldita en quitarle lo que le había afirmado, porque eso era para lo que vivía, para amarla y ser amado. Ella no le podía quitarle algo tan preciado como su amor, era inconcebible, el monstruo renegó, y exigió para que fuese junto a ella, para que se comportara como un hombre de una maldita vez, para que hiciera algo, que la amara, que la apretara y la consuma para tenerla dentro de él para la eternidad.

Tomo el tazón entre sus manos, aforrándolas fuertemente, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer sobre la preparación, Sam trago con fuerza por el cuadro triste de todo, porque Edward estaba superado por toda la situación, por la muerte de Charlie, las heridas de su madre y como confirmo esa mañana, la decisión de Charlie en entregarle la custodia de la niña a él; pero no podía estar más alejado de la realidad sobre las causas del sufrimiento de Edward, sino que él estaba luchando por hacer lo que estaba bien y eso le hacía tanto mal, porque por primera vez coincidió con el monstruo, y se dio cuenta, que el monstruo no era parte de él, sino que era el mismo, y ahora que su ángel estaría a su cuidado, no sabía como protegerla de sus ansías de tenerla – por favor, si van al hospital le podrían decir a Carlisle que dentro de unas horas llevare a Bella – le quemo pronunciar el nombre de ella, porque ella era su fruta prohibida, y era devastador hacer lo correcto y alejarla siendo que estaba tan cerca – no sé si hoy iremos a la casa de Sue, esta muy cansada, así que no tengo –se atoró con su propia saliva, Tanya quiso consolarlo, poniendo una mano en su hombro, pero él la esquivo; no quería que nadie lo tocara, solo su ángel pero no podía hacerlo porque su tacto le quemaba la piel, lo marcaba en lo más profundo, y adoraba esa corriente eléctrica que siempre lo torturaba.

El rostro de Tanya se marco con dolor, mientras que los demás se incomodaron, porque por la actitud de Edward, fue sabido cual iba a ser el destino de la relación; el rechazo de Edward ocasiono que Alec se enfureciese, no podía hacerle algo así a ella, porque aunque no estuviese con él, estaría contento mientras Tanya fuese feliz, y en ese momento, viendo como la mujer que amaba era rechazada por su pareja, quiso golpear a Edward por ser tan imbécil, ya demasiado daño le había hecho él en el pasado como para que también su amigo la dañase, pero prefirió no demostrar su bronca, ya el joven medico estaba pasando una horrible situación – será mejor que nos vayamos – intercedió Benjamín, tratando de romper la pesadez del ambiente, era obvio que Edward quería estar solo, era extraño presenciar como el hombre que era admirado por todos lloraba, mientras temblaba ligeramente. Todos asintieron, aunque con algo de reticencia por parte de Tanya y Sam; sin hacer mayor ruido, ya que Edward estaba consumido por su dolor, se despidieron marchándose, dejándolo solo, como quería, cerca de su droga.

Se refregó los cabellos, nervioso y algo desahuciado, porque ya no sabía como actuar, que hacer para que no le doliese tanto todo, ¡Dios! ¿Qué clase de enfermo puede amar tanto a alguien que siente que el cuerpo se le despedaza cuando no lo tiene? ¿Cómo era posible que esa maldita chiquilla lo afectara tanto? ¿Cómo era posible que amara con tantas ganas a esa niña? Pero la amaba, de eso no había duda, su deseo de tenerla a cada instante era insoportable, mas nada de lo que pasaba por su cabeza era sano, porque el monstruo, o sea, él mismo no tenía ni un pensamiento cuerdo y razonable, la quería, la amaba, y eso estaba sencillamente mal, y ahora ella sería suya ante los demás. Suspiro pesadamente, calmándose, logrando detener las lagrimas, pero ese vació en su pecho se quedo, aun así fue a hablar con ella, necesitaba que le volviese a decir que lo amaba.

Se dirigió hacia la habitación de sus padres pero no llego hasta ahí ya que se la encontró en la puerta de su cuarto, con un vestido color azul, el color que le quedaba tan precioso con el contraste de su piel blanca y el cabello recogido con una hebilla. Luciendo tan hermosa en comparación a su rostro, donde demostraba la congoja que poseía; eso lo descompagino más de lo que estaba – a mamá le gusta este vestido – susurro, la voz de ella temblaba, como si quisiese llorar, pero tenía la vista fría, lejana; eso ocasiono que Edward imitara su comportamiento, recuperándose al instante, dejo de llorar y sus ojos parecieron hechos de hielo. Quería reprenderla, el monstruo se lo bramaba detrás de su cabeza; que no lo mirase así, como si no lo conociera, como si no lo amase ¡si ella se lo había dicho! ¡Maldición! ¡Que deje de mirarlo así! Pero ella con cambiaba su postura, y de poco mostraba más los rasgos de la mujer que sería, y esa autoridad y entereza de enfrentarlo, le fascino pero no lo demostró, no lo haría, porque sencillamente no podía hacerlo.

– Abajo tienes leche con cereales, como algo, que voy a arreglarme y vamos a ver a mamá – le indico, y se marcho hacia su antiguo cuarto para poder reparar un poco su semblante; no reparo más en la presencia de su ángel, aunque advertía que ella no lo dejaba de mirar, y cerro la puerta para así respirar un poco, estar en mismo lugar que ella hacía que el veneno en sus entrañas se volviese más corrosivo y modificaba su juicio. En el baño logro apreciar un poco su figura, y no era nada buena, ¿Qué dirían todas las mujeres que siempre lo acosaban si lo viesen así? Reflexiono con sorna; sus parpados hinchados, sus ojos rojos y su cabello estaban más desordenados que nunca, además de que sus ropas estaban arrugas. Se contemplo al espejo, y murmuro – eres un enfermo – suspiro pesadamente – lo sabes, eres un maldito enfermo, tienes que detenerte, tienes que hacer que funcione, tienes que cuidarla y acompañarla – se ordeno, pero una chispa extraña que fue surgiendo de sus orbes lo confundió – ella necesita a alguien, ella te necesita sin tu maldita bipolaridad – aspiro profundamente, y el olor a Fresia que ella había dejada impregnado en su ropa lo mareo un poco afectando su cerebro, mientras que el monstruo rió excitado, sonrió melancólicamente – no me lo estás haciendo fácil, Bella, jamás me lo hiciste fácil…

El viaje hacia el hospital paso sin mayor alboroto, ella lo ignoraba, mientras que él apretaba la mandíbula tentado a detener el jodido Volvo y conversar con ella, mejor dicho, criticarle su actitud infantil, aunque la verdad sabía que de los dos, él era el único chiquillo irracional. Cuando llegaron al hospital, se aseguro de pasar por las áreas menos transitadas pero no pudo evitar que los divisaran y mostraran acciones de pésame y simpatía; aunque a todos sorprendió como la niña iba a su lado, pero en ningún momento le tomo la mano ni él tampoco se la ofreció. El sector de terapia intensiva, encontraron en el pasillo a Rose, que descansaba en los brazos de Emmett, y Jasper esperando; tan pronto como vieron que ellos llegaron, Rose y Jasper corrieron hacía ellos, como la hermana mayor que era, tomo a Bella para abrazarla fuertemente, mientras murmuraba a su oído – perdón por no estar contigo, Bellita, pero mamá nos necesitaba también – se disculpo arrepentida, Bella la abrazo fuertemente, mientras que Jasper le besaba la cabeza demostrando cuando amaba a su hermanita, era tanta la devoción que tenían por la niña que eso marcaría la obstinación y odio que sentirían cuando la verdad se supiese – siento todo lo que paso, lo siento tanto – Bella apretó la ropa de su hermana para no llorar, porque no quería pensar en eso, porque detestaba todas esas circunstancias, detestaba saber que los demás sufrían y ella estaba sola, pero detestaba más saber que a Edward no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

Edward se mantuvo al margen, sintió tanta pena por sus hermanitos, pero prefirió no decir nada, solo dejar que se acompañaran mutuamente, ya que no les podía ofrecer nada a ninguno, en especial a su Bella – tu mamá esta bien – la voz de Emmett que se coloco al lado suyo le saco de su aislamiento – la vimos, esta entubada pero despertó hace un rato, no sé porque todavía tiene el tubo puesto, pero bueno –Edward frunció el ceño no comprendiendo como el niño todavía estaba ahí, por su aspecto, era notorio que se quedo toda la noche al igual que sus hermanos – el tío Eleazar me dejo quedarme – contesto ante una pregunta que no llego a formular, a lo que Edward asintió – mi esposa me necesita ahora – estableció por lo bajo, logrando que Edward agitara la cabeza sonriendo levemente, pero ambos no quitaron la vista de ellos tres que se seguían abrazando fuertemente, algo dudoso prosiguió –¿cómo esta mi cuñadita? – los ojos de Edward se vaciaron un poco momentáneamente, porque no sabía realmente como estaba Bella, le era imposible comprender que es lo que pasaba por su mente, siempre tan enigmática, tan lejana, tan suya, que le dolía no captar, como si sus pensamientos estuvieran absolutamente bloqueados para él.

– Yo te voy a cuidar, ¿esta bien, Bellita? – le aseguro Jasper, tomando el lugar de Rose para abrazarla – yo soy tu hermano mayor, ese es mi deber, cuidarte, siempre voy a estar aquí.

– Yo también – interrumpió Rose, Bella se quedo quieta sin emitir sonido, no porque no los quisiera ni les creyera, sabía perfectamente que sus hermanos siempre la cuidarían, pero no quiso pensar en eso, no quiso pensar que necesitaba a alguien más para poder seguir, porque necesitaba a su padre, y él ya no estaba, se había marchado, había muerto hace menos de 24 hrs.; y su madre, estaba herida, así… ¿cuál era la necesidad de depender de alguien más? Si cuando crees que todo estará bien, la suerte se da vuelta, y te quita de lo que diste por sentado, porque ella no necesitaba mucho para vivir, para continuar respirando, pero aquellos que necesitaba eran tan importantes, irremplazables, y ahora su mundo se quebraba, una parte de ella se murió junto a su padre, eso jamás cambiaría, ya que hay ciertas cosas que no pueden ser recompuestas, porque hay cosas que se rompen para al final ser desechadas.

– Bella – le llamó Carlisle que salio de la sala de terapia intensiva, cuando la alcanzo, una vez que sus hermanos se apartaron la tomo entre sus brazos, alzándola apretándola hacía su cuerpo, a lo que ella regreso el gesto, su padre oculto su rostro en el cuello de ella y causando que todos se quedaran quietos y más aprensivos, sollozo un poco. Edward fue hacia Rose que estaba con la mirada baja, y puso su mano sobre la cabeza de su hermanita, y sonrió tristemente cuando ella lo miró, al igual que ella; ese día fue cuando Jasper se juro a si mismo, que nada más dañaría a su familia, pero su temperamento tan calmado y salvaje en momentos decisivos no le permitirían cumplir con esta promesa, ya que sería él quien daría el primer golpe, antes de que Emmett pudiese detenerlo, causando que el monstruo que Edward despertara con furia y en busca de sangre ante las amenazas furiosas de su hermanito.

Bella le beso la mejilla para que se calmara, logrando que la tranquilidad que transmitía afectara a su padre, y sonriera, pero Edward sabía que era una mentira, toda la postura de ella lo era, porque él durmió a su lado y sus pesadillas al igual que sus gritos ahogados con gimoteos entre sueños le comunicaron más de lo que ella contaba, estaba sufriendo infinitamente, pero no compartía eso dolor con nadie, no se lo permitía, y él la odio, porque ella parecía que se había rendido con él, no le decía nada y eso era espeluznante – ¿puedo ver a mamá? – le preguntó en un murmullo, Carlisle abrió los ojos, había cierta precaución en ellos pero asintió lentamente mientras la bajaba al suelo.

– Si, mi niña, vamos a verla – sostuvo su mano mientras que la guiaba tras las puertas que dividía la sala de espera con las camas de terapia intensiva, por la edad no le hubieran dejado pasar, aunque no parecía bien tener concesiones especiales por ser doctor, Carlisle quería que su hija estuviese más tranquila al ver que su madre estaba respirando y aunque su condición no era la mejor, estaba al menos fuera de peligro, así que dejo que la pequeña lo acompañara. Detrás de ellos, los seguía Edward junto a los demás – mamá va a parecer que esta muy mal, solo esta durmiendo y tiene maquinas que le ayudan a respirar mejor, después que sepamos que ella se recupera un poco de la cirugía se la sacaremos ¿de acuerdo? – le habló lo más dulcemente que pudo para que la niña comprendiera, y Bella comprendía perfectamente, nada sería como antes, ya no más, algunos se iban para no regresar – así que no importa lo que veas, solo piensa que ella esta bien, ella va a estar bien.

Se detuvieron en frente de un cubículo que parecía un cuarto privado pero con una gran ventana que permitía admirar lo que había adentro y pudieron todos observar a Esme Cullen tendida sobre una cama, dormida; con un tubo que salía de su boca parte del equipo de respiración, varios tubos y cables salían por distintas partes de su cuerpo, era una imagen muy chocante ver como esa mujer llena de vivacidad y alegría, ahora estaba cubierta de cosas que parecían torturarla, pero realmente mantenían su organismo en funcionamiento. Bella apretó sin querer la mano de su padre, aunque nada en su rostro demostró la perturbación que lo envolvió, su padre se agacho para enfrentarla a su nivel – recuerda lo que te dije, ella va a estar bien, no tengas miedo, ella va a estar bien en poco tiempo – le aseguro mirándola pero ella no quito la vista de donde descansaba su madre.

– ¿Puedo entrar con ella? – fue más una suplica que una pedido, pero el semblante impasible de su rostro resulto mas impactante tanto para el doctor y sus hijos, Edward no sintió pena sino el enojo e impotencia se estaba apoderando de él ¿qué mierda pensaba que hacía? Estaba sufriendo en silencio para no incomodar a los demás, pero todos eran concientes de que ella estaba rota, que ella no podía más ¿acaso no sabía que hacía peor las cosas? ¿Por qué mierda no lo buscaba a él para que le ayudara? ¡Le confeso que lo amaba, que sea consecuente con eso y lo busque consuelo en él! El monstruo bramo: MÍA, ELLA ES MÍA y por eso tenía que cuidarla, hasta de ella misma, de esa actitud de acumular y ocultar el suplicio que apenas su cuerpo soportaba. Pero él fue quien la alejo, fue él quien decidió poner un límite entre los dos, pero eso no significaba que ella dejase de ser suya.

– Estúpido bipolar – murmuro para si mismo, pero Emmett llego a escucharlo frunciendo el ceño. Después de acomodar los cables que estaban desparramados por toda la cama, lograron hacerle un espacio al lado de su madre, para sentir el calor de esta, y ese calor, que significaba que su mamá estaba con ella, aunque dormida, Bella le abrazo y comenzó a tararear una tonada que siempre le cantaba su mamá antes irse a dormir, para informarle que ella estaba con ella, y que la necesitaba más que nunca así que tenía que recuperarse pronto. Dentro de la sala se quedaron Jasper, Rose y Emmett, mientras que los dos doctores se quedaron afuera para hablar en privado mientras que miraban como Bella acariciaba el brazo de su madre delicadamente, como si tuviese miedo de romperla.

Edward estaba tan enfocado en la niña, apretando la mandíbula y pasándose la mano sobre sus cabellos haciendo notable lo nervioso que estaba, que no se dio cuenta como su hermano lo estudiaba.

– ¿Cómo estas? – le demando preocupado, Edward sonrió tristemente torciendo los labios en forma pronunciada, porque el monstruo estaba molesto, lo que paso en la mañana, que ella le quitara lo que tanto buscaba, que le dijera que le amaba una y otra vez, era doloroso y la estaba odiando ¡si la odiaba! ¿Cómo podía hacerle algo tan cruel? Pero se las pagaría ¡si, se las pagaría! Tan pronto como la tenga en su control, ella sabría quien era él realmente, y eso le estaba dando tanto miedo, porque Edward tenía miedo de si mismo, de no poder controlarse, de controlar al monstruo en forma total antes de que hiciese algo que dañase a su ángel.

– Creo que debería ser yo él que te pregunte eso – suspiro pesadamente ante la mirada angustiada de Carlisle – bien, todo esta bien, ¿se recuperara? – haciendo referencia a la lesión en sus vértebras. Carlisle bajo el rostro consternado dando a conocer más de lo que diría a lo que Edward se refregó con más fuerza sus cabellos.

– Todavía es muy temprano para saberlo, aunque las cosas están mejor de lo que parecían desde un comienzo – sorpresivamente abrazo a su pequeño hermano que era más como su hijo, comprendía que el joven estaba bajo mucho estrés porque él tuvo que responsabilizarse y acompañar a su hijita cuando nadie más estaba por ella, y era más probable que lo siguiese haciendo – no te preocupes, tu madre va a estar bien, para eso estoy… para cuidarla – le aseguro confiado, logrando que Edward asintiera. Cuando se separaron un poco, continuo – me contaron lo que paso en la sala, lo que Charlie te pidió.

– Acepte – le contesto rápidamente, para que no quedara duda de nada, a lo que Carlisle asintió pensativo – al igual que mamá no vas a poder cuidarla hasta que todo se calme, ella no puede estar sola, no puede quedarse en la nada – las palabras salieron a borbotones, casi atropelladamente, pero esta vez no lo hacía por él sino por ella, porque sabía que era cierto, aunque el monstruo coincidía, su parte sensata fue la que lo guió en ese momento, ella necesitaba estabilidad, y aunque era muy triste admitir, era él el único que se la podía brindar, nadie más estaba para ella ahora, y eso era deliciosamente horrible.

– Gracias – le respondió rápidamente Carlisle, aliviado, tenía tanto miedo por como estaría la niña, sin un soporte pero Edward siempre fue el mejor y más responsable de sus hijos, era extraño que nadie jamás se diese cuenta del ser macabro que podía ser su hermano, mas lo cierto es que al igual que Jasper y Edward, Carlisle también tenía su lado oscuro y rencoroso, y se lo daría a conocer a Edward en algunos años – sé que es mucho para ti, pero si necesito que la cuides, al menos por ahora – ¡no te atrevas a quitármela, maldito imbécil! Chillo rápidamente el monstruo en la parte trasera de su cabeza, pero la ignoro lo mejor que pudo concentrándose en lo que su hermano decía – eres un gran hombre, en serio lo eres.

Edward bajo la miraba avergonzado porque nada era bueno en él, y le lastimaba que lo consideren algo opuesto a su verdadera forma, pero no hondeo mucho en eso, al menos no ahora que su ángel y su madre están enfrente suyo sufriendo era más imperante y urgente que tratar de analizarse y calmar al monstruo, que estaba cada vez más loco y descontrolado.

Se quedaron por varias horas, en donde Bella comió un poco pero en forma ausente, sus hermanos y Emmett se fueron tan pronto como Eleazar y Carmen vinieron a buscarles, ellos se quedarían por un tiempo en la casa de ellos, para darle menos trabajo a Edward que ya tenía que hacerse responsable de la pequeña niña, que a cada momento parecía más frágil casi luciendo enfermiza. Cuando se despidieron ambos el prometieron que regresarían a cuidar a su madre, que ella no tenía que preocuparse de eso, ellos dos como sus hermanos mayores se harían cargo de eso y de cuidarla también, que aunque por un tiempo no estuviesen en la misma casa, ellos siempre estarían, esa seguridad en las palabras que ellos le brindaban casi logra que ella hacerla llorar, porque la gente se muere, se va o te olvida, era algo que con su corta edad ya estaba segura.

– ¿Quieres ir a ver a Jr? – le ofreció más conciliador Edward cuando se hizo de noche, Carlisle prácticamente viviría en hospital, el amor y devoción que le tenía a su esposa no le permitía menos, así que era positivo, Edward solo estaría para ella. Bella negó con la cabeza, no podía estar con su hermanito, al menos no ahora, porque se parecía tanto a su padre , y ver como estaba su madre era mucho más de lo que podía manejar, solo quería… solo necesitaba… solo… ¡no llores! Se reprendió a si misma, cuando de la opresión en su pecho se hizo más fuerte, el ahogo en su garganta aumento y la nariz le molesto como si tuviese agua en ella, porque nadie quería verla llorar, nadie quería que ella sufriera, así que era mejor no pensar en todo eso, mañana vería a su hermanito, pero no ahora, solo tenía que calmarse y dejar de molestar a su ángel, se repitió agotada de si misma y de todo.

En el hospital Edward se encontró con Benjamín y Tanya pero un silencio incomodo los cubrió, y no pudieron hablar de nada, la mente de la doctora ya había tomado la decisión, solo iba a esperar el momento oportuno, para no darle más carga al joven, aunque sabía que Edward no la amaba, lo había confirmado mas ya tenía sus sospechas y era casi seguro que cuando ella se lo comunicara no lo disturbaría para nada. Así que después de su visita prolongada ambos regresaron en silencio hacia la casa, porque entre ellos había tanto que decir pero ninguno decía lo correcto más que nada Edward.

Cuanto entraron a la casa, ambos parecían más la sombra de lo que eran que ellos mismo, él enfadado acumulando, ira y frustración por el rechazo de ella, y ella consumida en tratar de evitarlo, para no molestarlo, ya demasiado estaba haciendo sin tener ningún sentimiento hacia ella – ¿quieres comer algo? – se dirigió hacia la cocina para prepararle algo, porque había comido tan poco, que tenía miedo por su salud, ella lo siguió dudosa, porque no sabía que hacer, él siempre era tan cambiante, tan ciclotímico que le era difícil, casi imposible seguirle el paso, ¿tenía algún sentimiento por ella? ¿La odiaba, la amaba o al menos la quería? ¿La vería como la niña que era y no como un ser que lo amaba? ¿La vería como una hermana? Esto último si que sería triste, pero al menos era algo, al menos él le daría algo y eso era mejor a la nada. Se sentó en la mesa de la cocina mientras que las palabras salieron de su boca mientras lo observaba.

– No quise molestarte hoy – se disculpo nerviosa mientras él tomaba un plato, lo cual lo enervo tensionando sus músculos ¿lo primero que se le ocurre decirle es que no quiso molestarlo cuando le negó lo que le había dicho? ¡Que tonta que era! – sé que no te gusta estar cerca mió – eso último causo que el monstruo y él se indignaran con furia.

– ¿Por qué demonios no me lo haces más fácil Bella? – casi escupió con ira cambiando su porte en forma peligrosa, alertándola de que algo oculto en él quería surgir amenazante – jamás me lo hiciste fácil, jamás – se paso los dedos por su cabello cobrizo y ella se vio consumida por sus orbes verdes que querían transmitirle algo, sin darse cuenta se fue aproximando hacia ella, sin dejar de perder la gracia que tanto lo caracterizaba pero lo que paso por la mente de Bella fue la imagen de un leopardo, que una vez vio en un documental, justo antes de atacar – ¿Qué no me gusta estar contigo? ¿De donde sacas terrible tontería? Tu…

– Pero me odias – ella admitió recordando lo que pasó antes de que él se marchara, cuando le susurró creyendo que estaba dormida, a lo que tembló por lo horrible que fue, y por el hueco en su pecho que aun le dolía demasiado, logrando que casi por reflejo ella con su mano se tocara en esa zona en señal de dolor mientras que sus facciones se contraían. Este movimiento alerto a Edward, exasperándose de preocupación al igual que el monstruo, se le acerco arrodillándose a su lado, para examinarla.

– ¿Te duele algo? – se apuro tomando la mano de ella para poder ver la zona, este acto simple, en donde él le expresaba que si había algún tipo de cariño por ella, causo que el hueco dejase de dolerle automáticamente, pero se quedo contrariada porque no lo entendía, no lograba captar lo que sentía o pensaba, su adonis era un misterio para ella y eso la acomplejaba.

– ¿Me odias, Edward? – logro articular, al tenerlo tan cerca, sus rostros estaban al mismo nivel y los ojos chocolates de ella parecían serlo todo, su piel blanca parecía tan sedosa y su labio inferior temblaba expectante. Y él no sabia que hacer ¿por qué no le dejaban hacer lo correcto? ¿Por qué su ángel no le daba un respiro? ¿Porque demonios siempre lo torturaba de manera tan maravillosa? Porque toda ella siempre era calma y paz, mientras que él era un reverendo desastre y era asombroso que ella jamás notase eso, como si todo de él fuese algo preciado y único para ella.

– ¿Por qué no me lo haces más fácil? Dime algo – cada palabra parecía que la acariciaba en lo más profundo del alma y él lo hacía inconcientemente, aunque el monstruo si tenía toda intensión de hacerlo, atrayéndola hacía él, hacía lo más hondo de la oscuridad – ¿por qué no me consideras como a Jasper? ¿Por qué no me ves como a tu hermano o tu tío? – esa pregunta siempre daba vuelta en su cabeza, ¿porque no lo ve de la misma manera? ¿Por qué ella no le daba un poco de calma? Sería mejor para ambos si ella no lo amara, porque sabría con más firmeza que todo lo que sentía estaba mal, porque lo estaba, pero ella siempre lo exponía a más tentación cuando le repetía suavemente que lo amaba.

Ella sonrió porque no había ninguna duda que jamás podría considerarlo de esa manera – porque tu eres Edward, y te amo – le respondió confiada, y él no pudo evitar sonreír feliz mientras el monstruo festejaba desaforado, porque no se había rendido, no como lo haría en unos años, mas todo eso estaba mal, era erróneo y la sonrisa se apago en sus labios, a lo que el monstruo le insulto con fuerza.

– No te odio Bella – se paro alejándose de ella, para volver a buscar que preparar para comer mientras que ella frunció el ceño confundida porque el tono de voz era triste – jamás te odiaría… me es físicamente imposible odiarte – mintió, pero él no volvió a verla a los ojos, sino que se enfoco en la mesa de la cocina – voy a ser tu tutor – ella no comprendió la palabra, pero por suerte él le aclaro – voy a ser quien te cuida, como lo hacía mamá o Carlisle, pero solo yo te voy a cuidar ahora – el rostro de ella se ilumino, ante la idea de que él se quedaría con ella, no se iría, y además no la odiaba, era lo mejor que lo podía pasar entre tanto infierno, pero él prosiguió – no me pidas más que esto Bella, porque no puedo dártelo, no te odio, pero, por favor, házmelo más fácil de ahora en más, simplemente házmelo más fácil – ella asintió enérgicamente, dichosa de estar siempre con él, ya que no entendió a lo que se refería, y él se dio cuenta de eso, pero estaba tan cansado como para aclarárselo – a veces olvido que solo tienes 9 años – dijo en voz baja.

Esa noche, porque tuvo miedo de que tuviera pesadillas además cediendo al pedido de ella, durmieron juntos como la noche anterior, Bella durmió más tranquila, sintiéndose protegida y querida por la cercanía de él, mientras que él no pego ojo, sabiendo que estaba tan mal tenerla tan cerca, y por ende, comprendía las implicancias de que ella le profanase tanto amor, mientras que monstruo ronroneaba al sentir el calor de su cuerpecito cerca de él.

La mañana siguiente partieron hacia el funeral de Charlie, el cuerpo sería velado en la reserva de La Push, que era donde vivía junto a Sue, y donde Bella pasaba los fines de semana; fue entonces cuando la realidad de que Charlie ya no volvería le perforo el alma a la niña, porque hasta el momento trato de evitar pensar en ello, pero cuando vio el rostro de su hermanito que no comprendía porque su madre lloraba desconsolada junto a otros, y el féretro que estaba a un costado de la sala consumió toda la imagen de la iglesia. Edward apretó la mano de la niña, pero ella pareció no responder a eso, sino que el color de su rostro se fue enfocado en ese lugar en particular. Jacob y Alice fueron los primero quienes lo avistaron, y se notaba que ambos habían llorado también.

– Hola, Bells – le dijo el niño, Edward que se mantenía detrás de Bella quiso golpear al mocoso, siempre sería una amenaza entre ellos, pero contuvo sus celos, no era el momento de hacerlo aflorar y el monstruo coincidió mostrando sus dientes amenazante. Alice, tomo la mano de Bella sonriéndole tristemente, pero Bella no veía ni escuchaba nada, una palabra de Edward rompería el encanto horroroso del féretro pero él no hablo así que siguió enfocada en eso; Jr estaba sentado sobre las piernas de Leah mientras que su madre sollozaba mientras hablaba con el viejo Ateara. El niño tan pronto la vio, fue corriendo hacia ella causando que Alice tragara con dificultad, sonrió con los ojos cristalinos por las lágrimas que quería derramar.

– ¿Tonde etabas?– le pregunto felizmente, Bella se desprendió del agarre de Alice para abrazar amorosamente y con fuerza a su hermanito, que era la copia de Charlie solo que con piel oscura – mam yora y yora y no che Sedh diche que papá che chue – le explico con mejor dicción, Bella le beso la frente haciendo que él riera porque le daba cosquillas.

– Char… papá se fue, Jr, pero yo voy a estar para ti – le afirmo, ella jamás dejaría a su hermano, pero comprendía que el niño siempre estaría cuidado y amada por Sue y la reserva, así que estaba más que seguro y querido.

– Pero – se mordió el labio como ella lo hacía – papá eta ahí – y le indico nuevamente el lugar donde estaba el féretro, haciendo que ella temblara – pero no che mueve ni nadam.

– Si ya sé – coincidió, y la actitud tan maternal que tenía con su hermanito, conmovió a todos, Edward se admiro de lo madura y hermosa que era su ángel, ¡simplemente maravillosa! – pero él se fue, no va a volver ahora – y se atraganto con eso último, porque su padre no iba a regresar, y el vació de la realidad le pesaba cada vez más, ¡por dios, Charlie estaba muerto! Se reitero mentalmente, y las imágenes de los momentos que compartió con su padre le bombardearon sin piedad alguna, y le dolía saber como serían las cosas sin él, sin su torpeza, sin sus quejas, sin sus silencios, sin su sonrisa; subió sus manos hacia sus cabellos, arruinando las hebillas que tenía puestas, mordiéndose el labio con fuerza porque todo le dolía demasiado, su padre murió y estaba ahí cerca de ella, pero ya había partido.

– Ta bien – respondió alegre el niño, que con su mente no comprendía las implicancias de todo esto – ¿vamo a jugarg? – y fue hacia donde se encontraba Seth que lloraba porque si sabía lo que en verdad pasaba. Como un imán que la atraía, sin escuchar los llamados de nadie, se fue hacia donde estaba su padre. Todos los presentes, se quedaron callados cuando la observaron mientras se acercaba lentamente a donde descansaban los rostros del jefe de policía. Cuando llego a donde su padre reposaba se puso de puntas, y lo pudo ver, parecía dormido pero no lo estaba, y esta sería la última vez que estaría junto a él, y los ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas.

– ¿Te dolió mucho Charlie? ¿Sufriste mucho? – le pregunto hacia el cuerpo, pasando su palma, para acariciarlo dulcemente como si este lo sintiese, pero la piel de él estaba fría y no tuvo ningún gesto; las lagrimas comenzaron a caer de poco, rompiendo la paz que la enmascaraba – yo voy a cuidar a Jr, él va a ser un buen niño, te lo aseguro – subió su otra mano para tocar su cabello algo ondulado, que siempre le incomodaba y ella sonrió al recordar como se quejaba de este – voy a ser buena, siempre seré buena, Charlie – la voz se le fue yendo porque a diferencia de su madre, su padre ya no respiraba sino que estaba tieso y lo único que quedo fue su parte corpórea, lo que tanto amaba, su esencia se había ido. Los que no lloraban, se quedaron desconsolados por la dulzura con la que se refería la niña a su padre – ¿no te vas a olvidar de mí? ¿Me vas a seguir queriendo? Yo te quiero mucho Charlie – lloro con más fuerza casi suplicándole – le voy a contar a Jr siempre de ti, ¡OH! Charlie ¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿Por qué me dejaste? Te necesito Charlie, por favor, te necesito.

Carlisle tomo a su hija por la espalda para alzarla, cuando lo notó se aferro a sus brazos mientras continuaba llorando violentamente bajo el escrutinio dolido de todos, seguido muy de cerca por Alice, Jacob, sus hermanos y Emmett, que querían consolarla también. Edward, limpiándose una lagrima que le costo el alma contener, se fue porque no podía soportar verla sufrir así y no tenerla entre sus brazos para confortarla; se dirigió hacia la parte trasera de la casa que estaba toda cubierta por un hermoso campo, y apretó los puños, queriendo gritar porque su Bella no se merecía sufrir así, no podía sufrir tanto, y no podía hacer nada para cambiar esa realidad, Charlie estaba muerto y su ángel seguiría en agonía.

Inspiro profundamente dejando que el aire le ayudase a concretar alguna idea adecuada pero ¡demonios! ¡Como odiaba que sufriese! Paso su mano sobre sus cabellos ¡no podía estar sufriendo tanto! Era suya era su ángel ¡mierda! Era su todo, ella se lo dijo, ella le confeso dulcemente, ellos dos se amaban y ella seguía sufriendo, seguía llorando, mientras que él impotente no podía reconfortarla adecuadamente. "pero puedes hacer algo" le tentó el monstruo susurrándole al oído apara que él solo lo oyera, la turbación lo domino, bajo los brazos a sus costados y se notaba como algo luchaba dentro de él, el ligero temblor lo demostraba "vamos, tu sabes que es lo correcto" continuo seduciéndolo hasta que los ojos de él se fueron vaciando, entonces dejo de temblar, se estaba rindiendo. No había punto en combatir contra lo que ya estaba dado desde el comienzo, desde que la conoció, tantos años perdidos, torturándose, tratando de hacer lo que estaba bien, lo que era normal y moral; después de todo ¿a quien beneficio toda la abstinencia y combate? No a ella, que estaba desecha, sola y lo único que le pedía, que casi le suplicaba era que aceptara sus sentimientos gustosos. Y mucho menos a él le sirvió tratar de evitar tenerla, sentirla, vivirla, si solo fue puro sufrimiento desde que se distancio de ella, yendo contra todo lo que quería, lo que su cuerpo, mente y el monstruo anhelaba.

Suspiro resignado y la parte sensata de Edward se fue contaminando mientras que el monstruo ocupaba más espacio, expandiéndose, adquiriendo más fuerza, tomando el lugar que siempre le correspondió y sonriendo conforme acotaba "ya era hora que vieras las cosas a mi manera" – Edward – le llamo Tanya detrás de él, su vestido negro recatado se ceñía perfecto en sus curvas pareciendo sugestivo en la doctora, pero claro estaba que en cánones de belleza Edward ganaba todos los elogios; como en ese momento, estaba pulcro en su traje negro que parecía hecho a su medida, sus ojos verdes brillaban con algo singular, lo que desconcertó a la doctora, que, frunció el ceño y miro su cabello desprolijo, todo en su conjunto lo hacía absolutamente perfecto, pero el aura extraña que salía de él, era algo turbadora – ¿es posible que hablemos un poco? – él se quedo inexpresivo, el choque dentro suyo con lo que estaba tomando más lugar y lo que se estaba yendo, no le permitía entender todo inmediatamente, mas sabía que no quería estar con ella, era posible que si la tocaba tendría asco, ya los suaves labios de Bella se habían posado sobre su mejilla estableciendo su territorio; ningún cuerpo femenino le dio tanto placer, tanto éxtasis y sin endurecer su miembro, por lo tanto ¿Cómo sería cuando ella creciera, cuando su cuerpo se formara, cuando…? – ¿Edward?

– Si claro Tanya – trato de tener contacto con la realidad reprimiendo esas reflexiones torcidas que hacia que el monstruo disfrutase entusiasmado – ¿qué es lo que sucede?

Ella no quería tocar el tema, era una falta de ubicación pensar en su situación romántica cuando todos sufrían por la perdida de una vida, pero estaba convencida que tan pronto lo hiciese, tan pronto hablasen, se sentiría libre y dejaría de retrasarse en una relación sin sentido ni futuro. Apreciaba mucho a Edward y aunque era excelente en la cama, sentimentalmente no estaban juntos, él siempre estaba ausente, como en otro lado, a veces creía que con otra persona. Ambos se alejaron un poco pero estando a un perfecto rango de visión de la puerta de la casa. Se puso inquieta, aunque había roto muchas veces otras relaciones previamente, la última con Alec, en forma desastrosa; no sabía como hacerlo con Edward, era un joven bueno y encantador, lo malo era que ella no lo amaba y mucho menos él a ella.

– Eh, bueno – jugo con el anillo de su mano derecha nerviosa, se removió su cabello rubio quitándoselo de la cara; y lo miro fijo, Edward comprendió enseguida que sucedía y se alivio, "un problemas menos con que lidiar" sonrió el monstruo – lo que pasa es que…

– ¿Quieres romper conmigo? – le cuestiono seriamente, ella no se sorprendió por la falta de apego que tuvo con la frase.

– Si, sé que no es el momento ni el lugar para hacerlo – le aseguro pero él se mantuvo imperturbable – pero sé que tú no me amas…

– Tu tampoco me amas, Tanya – le replico tranquilo, ella abrió los ojos sorprendida ante lo seguro que estaba, mas era cierto, Edward siempre estuvo conciente de eso – amas a otro, pero no a mi – Tanya se sonrojo confirmando las sospechas de Edward y sintió pena por su amigo, ya que su egoísmo, al no contemplar nada a su alrededor, no capto como su relación con ella lo había dañado.

– Lo siento – no supo porque se disculpaba pero sintió la necesidad de hacerlo, él sonrió calmadamente, mediante la fachada de buena persona que era, para no acomplejarla.

– No te preocupes Tanya, como ya estableciste, no nos amamos – ella asintió relajada, creyó que sería más difícil pero la paz que él transmitía no lo permitió – no quise interponerme entre tu y Alec – quiso enmendar un poco el mal que había hecho, Tanya se movió incomoda refregándose el brazo ante la mención de Alec, amaba tanto al joven abogado pero le rompió el corazón, jugo con ella aun sabiendo que él era el primero y le era imposible perdonarlo ¿o no? Le tembló un poco el mentón porque quería llorar, había madurado desde que estuvo con él, y se había dado cuenta que lo que le hizo no fue tan grave como creía, pero el orgullo la cegó y termino con él sin darle una oportunidad. Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, enojándose consigo misma por romper algo tan maravilloso como fue su relación con Alec, y amaba tanto a ese tonto, no importaba cuanto tiempo pasase siempre lo seguiría amando.

Edward se reclino un poco para fijarse que le sucedía cuando un fuerte dolor en parte izquierda de su rostro logro que perdiese el equilibrio, se tomo con la mano esa zona y los gritos llenos de cólera de Alec, retumbaron en su oído – ¡maldito hijo de puta! ¿Qué le hiciste? – escucho como Tanya grito y logro ponerse en defensa para evitar recibir otro golpe cuando vio que Alec levanto el puño nuevamente para golpear, por suerte, Sam lo sostuvo por la espalda deteniéndolo.

– Detente, Alec – le ordeno rápidamente, mientras que Alec trataba de liberarse entre sus brazos furioso, Edward miro todo extrañado, no comprendía como el monstruo no había reaccionado al peligro y ahí confirmo que el monstruo solo existía para ella, y nada más le interesaba.

– ¡Malparido!

– ¿Qué te pasa Alec? – le dijo desesperada Tanya que se puso al lado de Edward para examinarlo pero la piel de él no mostraba huellas del golpe, como si estuviese hecho de granito mientras que la mano de Alec si presentaba cierta lastimadura.

– ¿Qué le hiciste? ¡Contéstame! – Alec estaba enloquecido, a lo que Sam solo podía girar los ojos, era sabido que jamás comprendía que no había momentos para pelear, y mucho menos en un funeral.

– No le hice nada solo que rompí con ella – le contesto naturalmente, lo que dejo helados a todos. Alec dejo de luchar en los brazos de Sam que se había quedado petrificado, y observo hacia donde estaba Tanya que se limpiaba las lágrimas que tuvo al recordar cuanto lo amaba.

– Siempre dañas a todas las mujeres Edward – le estableció seguro Alec, a lo que Edward no se inmuto sino que acepto las palabras de reproche – siempre lo hiciste, jamás tuviste consideración por ninguna, no amas a nadie más que a ti mismo.

– Ya basta Alec – le reto enojado Sam, pero la expresión vacía de Edward no transmitía cuanto le dolía lo que le decía.

– Esa mujer que tanto te rompió la cabeza, no te va a querer – continuo exasperado, el monstruo ante la mención de su ángel resurgió molesto, nadie tenía que opinar nada sobre ella ni muchos menos si ella lo querría o no – tu no puedes querer a nadie, no eres capaz de amar ni nada.

Tanya quiso interceder pero Edward fue más rápido – tienes razón yo no soy capas de amar a nadie, jamás lo seré – "solo a ella, porque es MÍA, ELLA ES MÍA" concluyo conforme el monstruo. Los gritos de Alice llamaron su atención alarmándolo, la pequeña niña estaba detrás de ellos, hacía rato que parecía estar parada ahí, y vio como su ángel se fue alejando hacia dentro de la casa, había escuchado todo y sin perder tiempo fue tras ella.

– Vamos, Bella, abre la puerta – Carlisle estaba frente a la puerta del baño, donde se había encerrado; sus hermanos, Sue y Emmett también le pedían que saliera de ahí preocupados por ella. Refregándose los cabellos, Carlisle supo que no podía darle más vuelta al asunto y fue hacia donde estaban ellos – no sé que le paso, estaba más calmada, vino de afuera enojada y… – le comunico su hermano contrariado. Y moviendo sus hombros por la tensión de lo que tendría que hacer, hablo hacia el otro lado.

– Abre la puerta ahora Bella – su tono fue autoritario, y Carlisle estaba por reprenderlo ya que tenía que tener en cuenta que la niña estaba pasando por un horrible periodo y era necesario la compresión de todos, justo cuando el ruido del candado se escucho.

Cuando ella abrió la puerta, con su mirada parecía reprocharle por todo lo que sucedía, y era verdad, porque él era el causante que ella sufriese más de lo necesario, ya que comprendía que ella siempre se arriesgaba al amarlo, mientras que él como un cobarde no era ni siquiera capaz de pronunciar su nombre sin que le doliese, y solo exteriorizaba el odio que tenía hacia ella; porque la odiaba, de eso estaba seguro, porque ella era el foco de todo pensamiento impuro, era la causa de su maldad y enfermedad, ya que ella era su enfermedad ¡pero que gloriosa peste que era! Y aun así, por más que intentase hacer el bien, no podía, porque no podía dejar de amar a esa niña, y eso estaba mal. Ella le dejo pasar y se sentó al lado del lavado, en el suelo, esperando que descargara su ira contra ella, como siempre lo hacía, estaba preparada para el golpe, estaba lista para que le siguiera confirmando que la odiaba y que la detestaba, pero soportar su desprecio era mejor que afrontar que Charlie estaba muerto y que su mamá estaba conectada a esa maquina que hacía ruido.

Edward entró y cerró la puerta, para que nadie más entrase, para que no lo disturbasen con tonterías sin importancia, y el rostro derrotado de la niña le hizo darse cuenta que tenía que hacer algo para aminorar su carga y la de él mismo, que no le importaba las consecuencias, no cuando ellos dos se necesitaban mutuamente, y se amaban, aunque estaba seguro que ella jamás lo amaría con el grado de demencia que él lo hace, ya que él se convirtió en un monstruo que no merecía piedad alguna, y ella siempre sería su ángel, el ser que siempre lo torturaría, su cielo en la tierra. Al parecer Edward jamás considero que el cielo en ocasiones esta sobrestimado – di lo que tengas que decir y déjame sola – él frunció el ceño sorprendido por como su pequeña niña tenía tanto de adulto, suspiro pesadamente, resignado a que cometería el peor pecado del mundo, y eso ya no le significaba nada. Se puso en cuclillas en frente de ella, observándola, captando a la perfección lo emocional que estaba, y como se mordía el labio inferior ¡que hermosa era!

– Bella – pronuncio su nombre como si la acariciara, a lo que ella se sonrojo y él sonrío feliz pero con cierta tristeza, mientras que el monstruo en su cabeza se emocionaba, porque al fin lo haría, al fin, la apresaría para su placer – ¿por qué no me lo haces más fácil? – ella no comprendió a lo que se refería, creyó que era por como llamaba la atención en el funeral y como no tuvo consideración por el dolor de los demás y se sintió culpable, por no tener en cuenta que los demás estaban destruidos al igual que ella, bajo su vista avergonzada por lo tonta que era, pero de pronto, el contacto de la mano de él en su mejilla, paralizo todo en ella. Su piel se relajo, como jamás lo había hecho en su vida, el pulgar de él se quedo acariciándola tiernamente, como jamás lo había sido con ella, y su corazón comenzó a palpitar rápidamente, sonrojándose con furia, y lo volvió a enfrentar. Él seguía sonriendo, ya sentado enfrente de ella, cruzando las piernas, sus ojos verdes parecieron oscurecerse, y esa expresión que fue la que tuvo un año antes, cuando ella lo toco en el consultorio, volvió a regresar, y ella aunque no comprendía que era lo que pasaba por su cabeza a diferencia del pasado, le encanto verlo, parecía tan vulnerable y hasta deseoso de seguir tocándola.

– No me lo estas haciendo más fácil – suspiro profundamente, mientras palpaba su suave piel, y era puro regocijo, el monstruo rió con satisfacción cuando pensó, que no importaba lo que sucediera, si de todas formas iba a ir al infierno ¿por qué no hacerlo todo de una buena vez? Ella abrió los ojos en forma desmesurada, pero no se movió, dejo que la siguiese acariciando, tenía que advertirle antes de proseguir, ¿pero valía la pena hacerlo? ¿Acaso si ella lo rechazaba él la iba a dejar? ¿Y más ahora que él se haría cargo de ella? Pero tenía que al menos darle una fantasía de escapatoria, porque no la dejaría libre, jamás lo haría, aunque lo rechazase, porque era suya aunque ella no lo quisiese; pero si ella lo aceptaba, era decisión de ella y él quedaría libre de esa culpa – no soy bueno para ti, Bella – le aviso dulcemente, hipnotizándola, atrayéndola hacia el peligro, no lo hizo en forma conciente, pero no podía evitarlo, la amaba, la necesitaba y ya no había marcha atrás, la salvación de ambos quedo truncada el mismo día que se conocieron, era tiempo de afirmar y sellar lo que ambos sabían – no te puedo ofrecer nada a cambio, no…

– Solo te quiero a ti – le interrumpió desesperada, él se pasmo por un instante, porque adoro que ella le asegurase eso, pero lo cierto es que no le estaba escuchando, no le hacía caso, y tenía que darle una falsa sensación de libre albedrío en todo eso. Dejó de tocarla automáticamente, se paró y fue hacia la pared al lado de la ducha, donde se volvió a sentar, ella se quedo perpleja y afligida porque que dejase de tocarle, él sin dejar de sonreír, le indico con la mano que se colocase al lado de él. Tímidamente se levanto y algo dudosa lo siguió, sentándose a su lado, pero sin tocarlo, temiendo asustarlo, ya que sabía que siempre lo presionaba, lo ponía al límite y él intentaba hacer algo bueno, aunque ella no entendiese que era.

Se paso la mano por su cabellos cobrizos, y no supo de donde saco valor para contar un poco de su verdad – yo soy malo para ti, Bella – ella se lo quiso refutar, pero él fue más rápido, no la miro sino que se quedo estudiando el techo del baño, como si hablase consigo mismo, ya que solo así podría seguir y explayar una milésima de lo que había en su mente – no puedo cambiar lo que siento por ti – una lagrima traicionera cayo de los ojos de la niña, no quería llorar delante de él, pero no pudo evitarlo, ya que sabía que jamás la querría ni un poco. Pero lo cierto es que no existe ser más estúpido que una mujer enamorada, no importa la edad o raza, el amor siempre afecta al sexo femenino por más que lo niegue o lo evite, ya que es como una enfermedad que esta latente dentro del cuerpo y el alma esperando a encontrar el detonante correcto para contaminar a cada mujer ¡cruel destino que el cosmos le ha preparado a las féminas! No existe nada más horrible como hermoso poder enamorarse perdidamente y entregar todo solo esperando un poco de amor a cambio – pero te amo…

El corazón de ella se paralizo por un instante, porque no podía haber anunciado algo como eso, tal vez había escuchado mal, tal vez esto era todo un sueño, tal vez él estaba bromeando, y comenzó a temblar ligeramente, pero él en ningún momento la miro, sino que siguió encauzado al techo, y aunque la emoción y excitación la poseyeron, trato de negar lo que él estableció, pero la paz en el rostro de él, como si un gran peso se hubiese ido no se lo permitieron. Y al fin pudo captar la lucha interna a la que siempre se tuvo que enfrentar, y sintió pena por él – creo que antes de conocerte estuve medio muerto, o algo parecido sabes – entonces se giro, y la expresión de dulzura la conmovió, y tuvo miedo de tener tanta esperanza, porque estaba acostumbrada a que la odiara, y la posibilidad que la amara, era algo a lo que no estaba preparada; así que afectada, cansada de no entender que era lo que pasaba con su ángel, que era lo que pensaba o sentía, lloró desconsoladamente – te amo, Bella – le reafirmo, levantando sus manos para tomar su pequeño rostro, y la derrota en él fue notoria, porque todo era tan malditamente perfecto y espectacular que el monstruo fue ocupando más espacio dentro de él, y si quedaba algo bueno en él, se evaporo al confesarle que la amaba.

La corriente eléctrica fue más poderosa esa vez, ocasionando que los dos temblaran ligeramente, con sus pulgares él continuo acariciándola, a lo que ella siguió llorando pero por la forma en que se mordía el labio inferior era apreciable que no era por el dolor de las circunstancias que la rodeaban – comprendes por que esta mal lo que estoy diciendo ¿no es cierto? – la urgencia de que captara la gravedad de lo que pasaba se hizo presente, que supiera que todo lo que él establecía estaba mal, que al fin se enterase que él era un monstruo – Bella, ¿lo entiendes? – los orbes chocolates de ella, mostraron la reflexión fugazmente de que comprendía, pero no hubo miedo de ellos, sino cierta aprensión que no supo como identificar – soy un adulto, Bella, tengo 22 años y tu solo 9; ¿comprendes que lo que digo esta mal? ¿Qué no te tengo que amar? Eso esta mal ¿lo entiendes no es cierto? – le reitero algo histérico, porque ella no se movía sino que se quedo estática en su lugar, entonces él se dio cuenta que seguía acariciándola, y la soltó rápidamente, volviéndose a enfocar en el techo – voy a ser tu tutor, y debo cuidarte – se tapo con una mano los ojos, para no lidiar con lo que estaba diciendo, como si eso lo borrase de alguna manera – debo cuidarte de cualquier peligro, mamá va a estar mal por un tiempo y Carlisle la cuidará, y yo tengo que ser el adulto que te cuide, que te proteja – su voz se quebró, porque era la primera vez que era honesto con alguien, y jamás proyecto que lo sería justo con ella, con el ser que le obsesionaba, tenía tanto terror de asustarla con sus demonios, con lograr hacerle ver algo del monstruo que era – ¿cómo te voy a cuidar de mi mismo? ¿Cómo mierda voy a hacerlo? – entonces, las pequeñas manos de ella tocaron su cabello, llamándole la atención, a lo que él respondió y la miró.

Estaba parada enfrente de él, y el amor que le tenía era palpable, expandiéndose por todo el cuarto, porque todo en ella se lo afirmaba, lo amaba y no se iba a rendir fácilmente. Bajo su cabeza y le beso la frente a lo que él cerro los ojos para experimentar el puro éxtasis, el roce de sus labios, blandos y exquisitos, logro que jadeara por ser tan afortunado de tenerla solo para él; Bella sabía lo que tenía que hacer, cuidarlo de si mismo, de las inseguridades que lo poseían y el dolor que no sé iba por más que esto fuese decisión de ambos, jamás desde que se conocieron hubo posibilidad de escapar, estaban condenados a amarse y sufrir por esto, y ella quiso hacerle más ligera esa carga – ¿me esperarás? – le pregunto mientras seguía depositando calidos y amorosos besos en su frente, él la tomo entre sus brazos para acercarla hacía él, acortando la distancia, pero quiso hacer el acto más desinteresado que alguna vez realizaría y le asevero.

– Nunca más te tocaré – le apreso entre sus brazos temblando, ambos lo hacían y las lagrimas por las distancias que se imponían les dolían y carcomían, y se hicieron más violentas.

– ¿Hasta que crezca? – continuo ella, tragando con dificultad, saboreando la piel de él en sus labios, mientras lo seguía besando.

– Nunca más te diré nada dulce – él enterró su rostro en el pecho de ella, aspirando el aroma a Fresia que era característico en ella, dejando que la pureza que ella era lo rodease ¡Que maravilloso placer era sufrirla! Bella sabía lo que él quería hacer, y lo amó más por eso, si eso fuese posible, porque ambos sufrirían de ahora en más, pero al menos eso compartiría a parte de su amor mutuo.

– ¿Cuándo yo este lista? – la respiración de él en su pecho causo que se sonrojase pero lo siguió besando, la corriente eléctrica era tan potente, que creyó que podía alimentar la luz de todo el mundo. Le masajeo sus cabellos rebeldes cobrizos, sedosos como la seda.

– Nunca más te miraré como si tuviera sentimientos por ti – el hueco en el pecho de Bella se fue evaporando, pero no así la sensación de vació, los gimoteos de ambos eran sonoros pero aprovechando el momento, fue bajando sus besos por las sienes de él, a lo que él siseo desesperado.

– ¿Me besaras como a las otras mujeres? – esa acusación le paralizo, porque percibió el dolor de ella, se sentía traicionada, apretó los puños por que los labios de ella parecían serlo todo y ahora solo podría soñar con ellos, imaginarlo sobre su piel y descendió hacia un costado su cabeza para permitirle que siguiera su curso.

– No serás nada para mí más que la hija de mi hermano – ella se arrodillo en medio de las piernas de él, sin dejar de marcar su territorio en su rostro, podía sentir las lagrimas de ella sobre su piel, pero no quiso abrir los ojos, quería que lo siguiese tocando un poco más; porque ahora el tiempo pasaría mas lento que nunca, tenía que acumular todas las sensaciones posibles para poder resistir, para no volverse loco, y calmar un poco al monstruo.

– ¿Me seguirás amando? – paso por su mejilla, tomando aun más de sus revoltosos cabellos, para no olvidar la sedosidad de estos, y la caricia de las manos de él en su espalda la hizo suspirar.

– Jamás te demostrare nada – y en ese instante, él abrió los ojos para verla directamente, y la acongojada sonrisa de ella, fue un reflejo de la suya, y ambos concluyeron que ya no había marcha atrás.

– ¿Hasta que llegue el momento? – pronuncio ella con felicidad, sonriendo dulcemente, entre los brazos de él.

– Hasta que llegue el momento, mi Bella – coincidió él.

Prácticamente una hora después de haberse encerrado en el baño, Edward con unos anteojos negros puestos, salió del baño con Bella dormida entre sus brazos, el rostro de ella estaba oculto en el pecho de él; todos se quedaron callados cuando lo vieron, tan pronto como Carlisle los visualizo fue a su encuentro al igual que Alice, Rose y Jasper.

– ¿Cómo esta? – le pregunto tristemente su padre, que algo tembloroso, levanto la mano para apartarle sus cabellos y verificar como estaba su hija, pero un movimiento rápido de Edward no se lo permitió; no quería que nadie más la disturbase, quería que durmiera, como lo hizo la noche anterior entre sus brazos, que descansara junto a su cuerpo, porque de ahora en más , ellos dos estarían juntos pero separados, ya no había marcha atrás, estaba cansado de seguir fingiendo lo que no era, ella era suya, y era tiempo que los demás se diesen cuenta de esto.

Su hermano se quedo contrariado, pero Edward hablo para poder despistarlo – esta muy cansada, es mejor que no se la moleste… fue un día muy largo para ella – Carlisle asintió, pero esa sensación de inquietud y vació que sintió cuando Edward se la llevo del hospital se hizo presente molestándole en lo más hondo – será mejor que aclare unas con cosas con Alec y después nos vamos.

– ¿Bells… va a estar bien? – le pregunto preocupado Jacob, que estaba junto a Alice que estaba hipando un poco por el llanto, Rose abrazo a la niña para consolarla, pero Jasper se mantuvo al margen, sabía en parte que era su culpa que Alice estuviese triste, más cuando ella solo le intento ayudar y él solo pudo despreciarla, al igual que Edward no sabía como manejar sus reacciones y sentimientos cuando alguien le importaba mucho, cuando amaba a alguien que no era su familia. Edward controlo las ganas de golpear, de establecerle que él no tiene porque siquiera pronunciar su nombre, era un perro sarnoso, despreciable y que si pudiera lo apalearía, mas se contuvo recordando que era un niño y que como todos los demás estaba consternado por como estaba su ángel, aunque de ahora en más lo vigilaría más atentamente, todos los niños crecen al igual que su Bella y el mocoso de porquería también lo haría.

– Si ella lo estará – su forma de explayarse parecía tan tranquila pero una amenaza se calo en los huesos de Jacob pero por su edad no comprendió que fue, era un macho marcando su territorio, el niño instintivamente se movió unos pasos hacía atrás – ahora nos vamos, pueden pasar cualquier día – su sonrisa fingida fue creíble para todos, menos para Jacob que presintió el peligro. Cuando visualizo a sus amigos, Alec que estaba con la cabeza gacha mientras que Sam le decía algo, se dirigió hacia ellos, tenía que ir preparando las cosas para que se quedara con él, para que nadie se la pudiera quitar, y Alec que trabajaba para el estado como abogado civil era quien llevaría el caso de la custodia de Bella.

– Ten los documentos preparados lo antes posible, por favor, quiero que ella esta segura lo antes posible – quiso reír histérico cuando pronuncio eso, ¿segura? ¿Con él? Pero tenía que darle cierta estabilidad, tenía que hacerle entender que no vagaría de lugar en lugar, que al lado suyo siempre tendría un espacio, aunque en la realidad ella fuese todo su espacio; tenía que tranquilizar su mente, pensar fríamente, porque ahora sería una abstinencia dura y angustiosa, espera que el tiempo pasar, tratar de soportarlo y no perder la cabeza a cada instante, buscar la forma de controlar al monstruo y si podía, si es que ocurría el milagro, poder aniquilarlo. Pero ¿Cuál era el límite entre él y el monstruo? Minutos antes no fue el monstruo le que prometió esperar, que le dijo que la amaba aun sabiendo que estaba mal, así que no podía culpar al monstruo sobre eso, así… ¿cómo podía contener lo que era? ¿Cómo podía borrar lo macabro en él? ¿Cómo podía controlarse con ella? – el lunes pasare por el juzgado, y quiero que la asistente social tenga todo lo necesario para empezar el proceso.

– Edward, yo… – se quiso disculpar avergonzado Alec, fue un terrible idiota al comportarse de esa manera, ya Tanya le había explicado todo, excepto la parte de que todavía lo amaba, y se sentía culpable; cada vez le era más difícil comprender a Edward, alcanzarlo en la coraza que siempre se envolvía, ya ni siquiera Sam podía captar algo de él. Edward lo miro un rato y sintió pena por su amigo, porque no debería sentirse culpable, comprendía que actúo como un imbécil, jamás se dio cuenta cuanto lo había afectado su relación con Tanya, ya que era egoísta, siempre lo fue, el factor de egoísmo era su Bella, porque no tenía en cuenta a nadie más cuando tenía que tomar una decisión que influyera en su relación con su ángel, y al comenzar a salir con la doctora, al intentar en vano huir de ella, no considero los atenuantes, y en como sus decisiones afectaban a los demás.

– No te preocupes – le sonrió generoso, quitándole que poco de pena a Alec – yo soy el que debe decirte que lo siento – Alec, abrió los ojos sorprendido y Sam agito la cabeza orgulloso de ambos, al fin, parecía que podían ser de nuevo ellos tres como lo eran, ser los mejores amigos – jamás te tuve en cuenta, ni nada, soy egoísta y es muy posible lo seguiré siendo – reflexiono en voz alta, apretando a la niña más a su cuerpo, sintiendo el calor que emanaba, y hacía despertar a todo su ser, estaba tan tranquilo con ella, como volando por las nubes, si era cierto, su cielo estaría con él de ahora en más – pero de la misma forma que eres vanidoso y Sam se cree el jefe – bromeo causando que ellos rieran, distendiendo el ambiente.

– Yo no soy vanidoso – se defendió Alec arreglándose el cabello en forma exagerada – tendré los papeles preparados – y miró hacia la niña que dormía entre los brazos de su amigo pero tomada fuertemente del saco de él – ¿quieres hacerlo? – Edward frunció el ceño y Sam se enserio – digo, cuidarla ¿quieres hacerlo? Solo tienes 22 años, Edward, creo que…

– ¿Crees que no me darán la custodia? – se apuro algo nervioso, el monstruo comenzó a gruñir amenazante en su cabeza ante la implicancia que no se la dieran, era suya, ¡que no se atreviesen a quitársela! no tenía que dar explicaciones a nadie sobre lo que haría con ella, ese pensamiento, paralizo a Edward pero trato de no mostrar perturbación alguna ¿qué es lo que planeaba hacer con ella? ¿Cultivar su alma y cuerpo, para al final consumirlo? ¿Por qué mierda no podía pensar sanamente una sola vez con respecto a ella?

– No, Alec no quiso decir eso… – intermedio Sam, algo preocupado, porque él si noto como la aferro más a él – lo que pasa es que eres joven, soltero – a todo esto Alec asentía, y por suerte los anteojos negros cubrían los ojos de Edward, porque o sino se hubiesen dado cuenta como él odio y la ansiedad se reflejaban en estos, el monstruo se estaba enloqueciendo – y es probable que no quieras llevar esa carga, ya sabes, tienes también que pensar en tu madre y tus hermanitos…

– Mi madre va a estar bien, Rose y Jasper también van a ayudar – intento mantener su voz neutra porque estaba desesperado, y el monstruo no estaba en mejor estado, podía sentir la respiración de ella sobre su pecho, y como el corazoncito de ella palpitaba y eso le encantaba, percibirla tan viva y cerca suyo; y el solo suponer no tenerla era algo horrible y peligroso para los demás – así que no veo el problema.

– No dudo que servicios sociales te darán la custodia, pero lo que… – Alec suspiro porque era notable por el porte de alerta y lucha que puso su amigo, no iba a dar el brazo a torcer, después de todo era sabido que Edward siempre hacia lo correcto y era un gran hombre. Como engañan las apariencias ¿no es cierto? – cualquier cosa, si la asistente social se pone algo molesta, dile algo dulce, pon ese tono de voz que tantas veces te dio cosas gratis – bromeo, y los tres rieron.

– ¿Quieres decir?, ¿que yo utilizo mi voz para conseguir cosas? – le pregunto gracioso. Alec se encogió de hombros respondiendo.

– Yo solo sé que siempre recibías mayor porción de comida en el almuerzo, no digo que la cocinera lo hiciese adrede, pero siempre se le iban los ojos cada vez que le hablabas.

– Cualquier cosa que necesites estamos aquí, no dudes en llamarnos – le aseguro Sam colocando su mano sobre el hombro de él, demostrando que lo acompañarían, Edward sonrió, no pudo reflexionar que afortunado que era, porque tenía una excelente familia, amigos y conocidos, pero realmente eso no le importaba, los quería pero no le importaba mucho como creía que tendría que hacerlo, cada vez estaba más convencido que no era un ser que pudiese dar amor y ser algo más de lo que era, no tenía otra aspiración en su vida que no fuese poseerla y apresarla, que fuese suya en cada parte que la componía, y aun no sería suficiente, nada jamás lo sería.

– Gracias – la respiración de ella sobre su pecho y su pequeñez lo estaban calmando, lo estaban hipnotizando y arrastrando más a ella, y ¡como la deseaba! ¡Por todo lo sagrado, como deseaba saborearla! Se retiro y cuando llego al vehículo, la coloco en el asiento trasero delicadamente, como si fuese hecha de vidrio, porque era tan frágil y suave; el monstruo le decía que debía tener cuidado con ella, que la tendría, ya se lo había prometido y confirmado, solo debía aguardar a que creciera tan preciosa como era, en la mujer que fue creada solo para él, para que el monstruo la devore.

No se quedo más en el funeral ni tampoco se despidió, él estaba cansado al igual que ella, su Bella no necesitaba estar expuestas a las muestras de simpatía y curiosa morbosidad de los demás, mientras conducía miraba cada tanto por el espejo retrovisor hacía atrás verificando que ella siguiese durmiendo cómoda, su pequeña forma se expendía por todo el asiento, su piel estaba más pálida que nunca, cosa que le hubiera alertado pero sus facciones estaban relajadas, mientras murmuraba entre sueños palabras inteligibles. ¡Hermosa! Se repitió mentalmente, levanto una mano del volante, para pasársela por la frente, en donde ella lo había besado y contuvo la necesidad de cerrar los ojos para recordarla vividamente. El aroma a ella lo estaba nublando nuevamente, y con una mirada triste, denotando un gran sentimiento de culpa y felicidad al mismo tiempo, se miro directo a sus ojos verdes y pronunció – ¿que demonios he hecho?

Tan pronto como llego a la casa, la acomodo en la habitación de ella, sobre su cama tapándola lentamente con las sabanas, y no se atrevió a sentarse a su lado, pero sin quitar su vista de ella, se sentado en una silla que estaba en una esquina del cuarto donde tenía un panorama completo de ella – siempre intente no hacer lo que voy a hacer ahora, pero sé que me amas, que me necesitas, que crees que soy tu todo, mi Bella, pero como voy a mantener mi palabra, y desde ahora no serás nada para mí, absolutamente nada importante, pero cuando crezcas lo suficiente… – se refregó los cabellos nervioso y excitado, pero ya no podía volver a ser el que era antes, no podía seguir pretendiendo o intentándolo, solo dejaría surgir el deseo, más que nada porque ella lo había aceptado y él no tenía ganas de luchar, más cuando ya nada le impedía hacer lo que tanto deseaba – …te marcaré toda y serás mía… no podrás escapar de mi, mi ángel, porque puedo verte incluso en la oscuridad – murmuró con voz ronca.

Y se quedo ahí observándola, solo iluminado por la luz de la luna, mientras dormía, maravillado por su hermosura y fragilidad, asegurándose que estuviera protegida de todo mal, aunque el verdadero peligro era él.

Y se dijo que toda ella era de él, que ante los demás él era su cuidador, que nadie ya podía quitársela, y su parte sensata junto al monstruo celebraron la victoria, ya que ella era suya, al fin lo era. Sus labios se curvaron, mostrando una sonrisa torcida, y susurro para si, MÍA, ELLA ES MÍA. Y esta vez el monstruo, se pudo entrever en sus ojos, deseoso por al fin amarla sin restricción, así que se acomodo en su silla, ya que le sobraría tiempo mientras aguardaba el momento indicado para poseerla como siempre lo había soñado.

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado. Hasta el próximo capítulo._


	7. La fiebre

El siguiente fic posee pensamientos y situaciones que puedan causar incomodidad a algunos lectores, por este motivo, advierto que esta bajo la categoría M por motivos de sobra, si desean continuar leyendo, por favor tengan en cuenta esto, gracias.

Este capítulo no esta todavía beteado por Isis Janet, pero por el grosor de este, preferí publicarlo antes de enviarselo a mi Beta, para que puedan disfrutar de la lectura desde ahora; dicho esto, tambien aviso, no estoy muy conforme con el resultado, pero lo cierto es que me estreso mucho al escribir, y más esta historia, y como ya no quería alargar mi agonía, lo publico aunque no me gusto mucho.

**_Les quería hacer una pregunta ¿desean que escriba side storys sobre como se desarrollan las historias entre los personajes secundarios? es decir, si les gustaría saber como es la historia de amor entre Alice/Jasper, Rose/ Emmett, que en este fic, solo cuento muy por la superficie, si les interesa, me avisan, gracias por su atención._**

Disclaimers: los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**La fiebre**

"**¿Redención? ¿Cómo puede haber redención si solo deseo destruirte con mis propias manos? Tu grito, su suplica, tu agonía será la mejor sinfonía que escuchare; que te deshagas entre mis dedos y que pidas misericordia por tu alma le dará vida a la mía." (Febrary)**

La noche estaba oscura y espesa mientras se dirigía hacia su casa, la vivienda se encontraba apartada del centro de la cuidad pero solo le tomaba 30 minutos poder llegar a esta, más que nada porque la velocidad de su volvo plateado era excesiva; habían pasado unas 16 hs desde la última vez que la vio y eso le estaba volviendo loco. Era lo que detestaba de su trabajo, tener que estar lejos de ella durante más de un segundo, la verdad era que no soportaba no estar bajo su encanto ni un momento, ya casi podía sentir como le molestaba las fosas nasales por no aspirar su aroma, sus músculos estaban tensos y casi temblaban; y el maldito monstruo, se paseaba desesperado en su cabeza, inquieto y enojado, de a poco gruñía amenazante, porque necesitaba alimentarse, aunque la verdad era que deseaba darse un festín con ella, pero por ahora se conformaba con observarla, estudiarla y admirarla hasta que llegase el momento de atacar y devorar la sedosa piel de su Bella.

Habían pasado cuatro años desde el funeral de Charlie, desde el día que él dejo que el monstruo tomara y absorbiera un poco más de él, más que nada porque él era el monstruo en sí, solo que su parte sensata, que era algo artificial y pasajero, también lo completaban; tuvo que aceptar ese día que no importase lo que hiciese, jamás podría dejar de amarla, no solo porque ella lo amaba, que era lo mejor y peor que le podía pasar, sino también porque cada molécula que lo componía pedía y suplicaba por ella, era tan hermosa y espectacular que dejo de negarse soñar un poco, solo un poco para seguir existiendo, y le afirmo que le amaba, aunque eso estuviese tan mal, pero se sintió tan bien que era impresionante que esos sentimientos diametralmente opuestos(*) pudiesen estar presentes al mismo tiempo y con tanta fuerza. El frío se colaba dentro del automóvil, el clima, uno de los peores inviernos que Forks haya conocido en 200 años, no le molestaba, pero si le estaba inquietando, su madre le había indicado que instalara un mejor equipo de calefacción en la casa, porque el que poseía no era adecuado para pasar este clima, nadie quería que Bella se enferme y mucho menos él.

La promesa de que ella crecería estaba sucediendo, porque ahora con sus 13 años se estaba formando como toda una mujercita, y eso era absolutamente excitante; no sabía si enojarse o aplaudirle que jamás se vistiese con ropa que no fuese las viejas camisetas de Jasper o atuendos que le quedaban muy grandes para su talle, hacía tiempo que no admiraba algo de su piel aparte de sus delicadas manos o su preciosa cara, pero el hecho que alguien más le viese desataría sus celos, y los celos de él eran peligrosos. Pero más de una ocasión se preguntó cómo se estaba formando su cuerpo, como eran sus curvas, como luciría su piel bajo tanta ropa, únicamente por curiosidad se repetía, mas el monstruo se reía burlándose de tal falacia, ambos lo sabían el momento se estaba acercando y sería delicioso poder saborearla. Paso sus manos por sus cabellos, se miró un instante en el espejo retrovisor, se notaba por sus facciones que estaba agotado, pero no por lo estresante y pesado de su trabajo, sino que como todo adicto, tuvo que soportar cada día en los últimos cuatros años ver a su droga tan cerca, a su alcance y no poder siquiera tocarla un poco, ya que tenía miedo de no poder controlarse, ese nefasto y maravilloso día en el baño de la casa de Sue, le fue doloroso poder limitarse a no realizar cualquier otro acto, pero juro que los besos de su Bella, tan delicados y embriagantes, le quemaron la piel, atravesando todo su cuerpo, que llego hasta donde se encontraba el monstruo que jadeo de puro placer. Durante días le costó borrar la tersura de su piel en sus manos, de cuando la acaricio, pero si cerraba los ojos podía experimentar un minúscula parte esa sensación, esa plenitud y paz que ella solo le daba; pero no cometió un acto tan negligente y torcido otra vez, tuvo que ser precavido desde ese momento, más que nada porque desde ese día paso a ser el tutor y responsable de Isabella Swan para la ley y todos los demás.

Jamás tuvo tanto terror como cuando la asistente social le entrego sin trabas y prontamente la tenencia de la niña, en ese momento estuvo por hacer lo correcto, confesarle que no lo hiciera ya que no tenía intenciones buenas hacia la niña, nada de sus acciones eran sanas y decentes, porque el monstruo no lo dejaba en paz, porque su Bella era la tentación hecha carne y porque él era el ser más pervertido y macabro que respiraba. Pero se detuvo, no por los gritos del encolerizado monstruo ni porque tuviese miedo a las consecuencias si explayaba sus sentimientos y pensamientos, aunque ninguna palabra u oración podía abarcar la profundidad de lo que por su cuerpo y su mente pasaban, sino por ella, ya que era algo irónico que él era lo único que le quedaba por el momento. Carlisle tenía que cuidar de Esme que a causa de la bala que quedó alojada en su columna, no podía mover las piernas y el tratamiento era pesado y largo, tampoco Sue, que tuvo que hacerse cargo de su dolor y sus pequeños niños, y tener que acompañar a la niña que estaba destrozada también por la perdida, era algo que no podía afrontar; así que nadie, nadie en este desquiciado mundo estaba para su ángel, excepto, él y su monstruo.

Inmediatamente después del funeral comenzó a adquirir un comportamiento que se mantendría hasta ahora, ser frio y distante con la niña, aunque se encargaba que sus cuidados básicos estuviese cubiertos con suma diligencia; cuando algo le causaba dolor y sabía que su Bella sufría emocionalmente, se retiraba automáticamente, dejándola sola y sin confort, no podía verse tentado a tocarla, a hablarle dulcemente para acompañarla y prometerle que todo estaría bien, porque no podría detenerse, no después de haberla tanteado y disfrutar de lo delicado y dulce de su piel. El monstruo lo odio con más fuerza, aunque más se odiaba él a si mismo por hacerlo, pero se juró que solo intentaba hacer lo correcto, porque ya era demasiado no poder tenerla como tanto deseaba, que tenía pavor que si ella le dejaba entrar un poco más afectivamente, querría ya tenerla toda dentro suyo y no se detendría hasta conseguirlo. ¡Como detestaba ser este maldito adicto! Porque siempre lo supo y ahora lo afirmaba con la experiencia, nada era suficiente con ella, jamás lo sería y eso era horrible, porque ya estaba con él y eso no lo conformaba, nada lo conformaba, ni siquiera imaginarla vívidamente a cada hora e instante, porque la abstinencia estaba desesperando al monstruo, y a él lo estaba volviendo loco.

No supo porque tomo la decisión de comprar una casa, aunque si lo supo no quiso hondear en los motivos, no era muy grande pero era perfecta para ellos dos, ella tendría su propia habitación cerca de la suya, y percibir el latido y respiración de ella cerca le daba la pauta que ella estaría protegida de todo mal, aunque el verdadero peligro siempre sería él. Al mes y medio se mudaron a esta para sorpresa de todos, aunque Carlisle se mantuvo callado ante esto, Esme le hizo saber inmediatamente su opinión y no era nada buena, ya que como toda madre necesitaba cuidar de sus niños, y Bella era muy pequeña y había pasado por mucho dolor como para ser separada así de su familia, de toda la gente que la amaba y cuidaba. El monstruo casi más le responde a la amorosa mujer, replicándole que ella no tenía que meterse en lo que correspondía a su Bella, que ahora era suya y que no tenía derecho a reclamarle nada; pero él logro detener el impulso y siendo diplomático le indico que ella tenía que pensar en cuidarse que tan pronto como se curará todos estarían juntos de nuevo, y eso incluía a Bella, el monstruo quiso reírse ante tal mentira.

La vida continuo, los fines de semanas iba a visitar a su madre y sus hermanos, y durante la semana, después de clases, cuando Edward tenía que trabajar iba a visitar a junior, aborrecía cuando hacia eso, no porque no quisiese que viese a su hermanito, sino porque ahí, en la reserva de La Push se encontraba el desgraciado perro sarnoso, su maldito amigo Jacob, el pequeño estúpido siempre lo ponía nervioso, y aunque como todo buen actor, podía ocultar su ansiedad ante todos pero alguien si se daba cuenta y era algo de lo que Edward no estaba informado. Con un esfuerzo sobrehumano controlaba al monstruo, que rabioso expedía espuma por la boca, deseando morder y desgarrar al estorbo que el niño era, pero se calmaba, no porque tuviera que hacerlo, sino porque aún estaba vigente en su mente como su hermosa Bella le afirmo con el corazón que lo amaba y eso no dejaba a lugar a nadie más y mucho menos a ese desgraciado perro, aun así ¡como el monstruo le pedía que se deshaga del mocoso!

Cuantas veces casi más pierde la calma, casi deja al descubierto sus morbosas intensiones ¿pero quién podría culparlo? Iba contra todo lo que lo componía no hacer algo para tocarla, para sentirla, para rozarla, su autocontrol estaba al límite y aun así tenerla tan cerca lo empujaba más a este ¡demonios, como necesitaba tenerla! Recorrer con sus manos su hermoso rostro, saborear su piel sobre sus labios, percibirla como siempre necesito, pero no podía, porque eso era enfermo, estaba mal y la dañaría, no había duda de eso, la terminaría dañando, quebrándola solo para su diversión y eso era lo que más le agobiaba. Mas cuantas veces tuvo la oportunidad de pasar su mano por su cuello, tomarla entre sus brazos, y simplemente aspirar profundamente su aroma, esa mezcla de cielo y Fresia que tanto la caracterizaba, ¡por todo lo sagrado como deseaba morder ese labio! Más no importaba lo que él fantaseara, ya se había resignado que era algo inevitable, mientras que nada de eso lo pusiese en práctica, ella estaría bien y él seguiría en las penumbras.

Cuando detuvo el vehículo sobre la puerta de la casa vio el vehículo de Jasper estacionado, Bella había pasado el día con su familia, y ahora, como él ya había terminado su jornada laboral, era costumbre, aunque siempre bajo las protestas de su madre, que ella tenía que estar en la casa, aunque era sabido por todos que Edward no le podía prestar menos atención a la jovencita. Paso sus manos por su rostro para poder despejarse un momento, la verdad era que estaba extenuado, pero en las últimas semanas a consecuencia del frío clima, los casos de gripe y neumonía aumentaron en forma considerable y por este motivo, tenía que realizar como muchos otros médicos más horas para poder atender a todos los afectados. Tan pronto como estuvo en la puerta, se extrañó de que las luces de la casa estuvieran bajas, y frunciendo el ceño, abrió la puerta, su vista se ajustó a la escasa luz de la sala y giro los ojos cuando dos figuras estaban casi pegadas el uno a otro en el sofá.

-hola, Jasper- le aviso mientras prendía la luz, a lo que el joven prácticamente salto sorprendido junto a su pareja; su pequeño hermano ya no era tan pequeño, su gran estatura se comparaba a la Edward, y su cuerpo, gracias a pertenecer al equipo de baloncesto se había formado envidiablemente, como ya era sabido, todos los Cullen eran hermosos, aunque ninguno tanto como Edward. Jasper avergonzado bajo la mirada algo sonrojado, mientras que su compañera, María, una linda morena, que se quedó observando sugerentemente a Edward, que después de sacarse su abrigo no gasto tiempo en ella, era una golfa, sabía cómo distinguirlas, era una lástima que su hermano no se diera cuenta. Fue hacia la cocina, para prepararse algo para tomar, el ambiente en la casa era cálido aunque no lo suficiente para poder llamarlo reconfortante para resguardarse del frío.

-lo siento…-murmuro aun apenado, y él solo sonrió para que el joven no se sienta incomodo- no pensamos que ibas a llegar tan rápido.

-no había tráfico- mintió, la verdad era que condujo velozmente pasando varias señales de detención, observo por la puerta y al notar que María todavía no aparecía prosiguió- ¿así que todavía sales con ella?- Jasper levanto la mirada combativo, a ninguno de la familia le gustaba la chica, aunque sus padres no lo decían, él percibía como ellos no estaban de acuerdo con la relación, aunque su hermana Rose era la que le informaba, sin ningún tipo de reparo, que era lo que pensaba de María y eso no era nada bueno.

-sí, sigo saliendo con ella, Edward, no comprendo porque no les gusta María, es una buena chica, me hace feliz- se enervo, como todo adolescente de 17 años le costaba tener su temperamento bajo control y más teniendo el carácter de un Cullen.

Edward se encorvo de hombros, no dándole importancia, tenía cosas más fundamentales que los problemas de la novia de Jasper, como por ejemplo, ver a su ángel que estaba bajo el mismo techo que él, y había pasado horas desde la última vez que la admiro.

-Jasper, no tengo nada contra tu novia- le indico, quería que la visita de su hermano se acortase, necesitaba ir a verla, cerciorarse que ella estaba bien, le era urgente perderse en su encanto, el monstruo ya estaba respiraba pesadamente inquieto y nervioso. Se dirigió hacia la sala donde María seguía expresando con cada movimiento que estaba interesada en Edward, eso era lo que detestaba de la joven, y por ese motivo su actitud era contarte con ella- pero ahora estoy cansado y deseo ir a dormir ¿Bella está en su cuarto?- Jasper que ya estaba en la puerta para marcharse asintió, y antes de que cruzase la umbral, volvió a su hermano sonriendo.

-¿no tienes algún condón por ahí?- le pregunto mientras levantaba las cejas, Edward miro hacia María, que sonrió como una niña pero eso no le afecto para nada, solo negó con la cabeza-¿Cómo que no tienes condones? ¿Qué no me los quieres dar…

-hermanito, yo te daría todos los que tuviera si eso significa que te cuides- le paro antes de que su hermano comenzase a despotricar- pero no tengo ninguno, así que vas a tener que ir a la tienda- y sin mucho más ambos jóvenes se fueron para la relajación de Edward; era cierto, desde hace años que Edward no tenía preservativos en su poder para su uso, ¿para qué tenerlos si jamás lo utilizaba? Después desde ese hecho en el baño cuando Bella le beso tan tiernamente y el monstruo ronroneo extasiado, él no pudo acostarse con ninguna otra mujer, ya ni siquiera se pudo plantear tocar el cuerpo de ninguna otra, cada vez que ese pensamientos paso por su cabeza, tratando de entablar algún tipo de salida para sus necesidades y así calmar sus fantasías tortuosas, simplemente se asqueaba, como si palpar a otro ser femenino fuese la peor atrocidad del mundo, y a la única conclusión que llegaba era que como odiaba a esa niña por hacerlo tan asco de persona.

Saboreo el café caliente mientras se dirigía hacia el cuarto de ella, como lo hacía todas las noches, para poder aseverar que ella estaba bien, que ella estaba con él, que nadie más había decidido sacársela, como tres años antes su madre lo intento. Cuando Esme recobro un 50% de la movilidad de sus piernas, concluyo que era hora que todos sus hijos estuvieran con ella, que ya los podría cuidar como siempre lo hizo, y no había razones para que su pequeña niña estuviese en otra casa, siendo que era perfectamente capaz de hacerse cargo de ella; ese día, cuando su hermano le planteo la situación, algo se quebró en Edward, el monstruo mostro una nueva faceta que casi lo aterro a sí mismo. Estuvo cerca de golpear a su hermano, con cada palabra que Carlisle pronunciaba explicándole que era mejor que Bella regresase con ellos, él comenzó a temblar, su respiración fue pesada, mientras sus músculos se tensaban tratando de contener el afán de destruir, de destruir a todo el mundo si eso significase conservarla, como el tesoro que era, porque era suya ¿acaso nadie podía entender eso? ¿Tan atrofiadas estaban las mentes de los demás para no comprender que él la necesitaba, la anhelaba y que era seguro que la comería dentro de poco? Era suya, siempre lo sería, y nadie se la quitaría. Y lo hubiera golpeado hasta que suplicase piedad, y a él no le hubiera importado, porque sus manos temblaban, quería matar a las amenazas, su parte sensata fue la que le indicaba eso, pero por suerte, Rose interrumpió la conversación, que era un monologo por parte de Carlisle y la negación de cabeza de Edward.

Ese día se desesperó, no solo porque no podía controlar al monstruo, ya que él mismo no estaba en contra de su accionar, sino porque no encontraba ninguna salida, ya que Bella era suya, ante la ley era su tutor, ¿pero que podía alegar ante el pedido tan racional de su hermano y madre? Era cierto, él era joven, soltero y trabajaba muchas horas como para seguir haciéndose cargo de una niña, mas ¿nadie se daba cuenta que no era solo una niña? ¡Por todo lo sagrado! ¡Él respiraba por ella, sobrevivía por ella! Solo para que le de ese soplo de vida que era solo mirarla ¿Por qué le querían quitar eso? ¿Por qué lo querían llevar hasta la muerte? Deseaba crear alguna escusa, alguna estrategia, pero estaba histérico, nada claro ni concreto se le ocurría, y solo podía pensar en que si ella se iba, ya no tendría nada, ya que ella no estaría, y el monstruo, aparte de matar, hacer que todos sufran el grado de dolor que él padecía, por más que nada se le comparase, quiso poder llorar de la impotencia. Pero como la vida es impredecible, y a veces la suerte le sonríe a los menos esperado, antes de irse a su casa, un ángel intercedió ante su madre que tristemente le informo que era mejor que Bella se quedase con él, y ahí, el monstruo sonrió mostrando sus colmillos afilados, a lo que él suspiro aliviado, nadie se la quitaría, él desde ese día se aseguraría de eso.

Suspiro un poco, pasando su mano sobre sus cabellos desordenados, arco la espalda un poco para atrás para estirar sus músculos que estaban endurecidos, y abrió la puerta del cuarto de su perdición. No tuvo que buscarla en la cama, ella estaba dormida sentada frente al escritorio, agito la cabeza algo molesto, esa actitud por parte de ella no le agradaba, era la niña más responsable que existía, por eso, estudiaba largas horas para tener excelentes notas por más que eso significase que no descansase bien; jamás tuvo que indicarle nada con respecto a la escuela, ni el hogar ni su comportamiento, nunca hubo motivo para alguna queja con ella, pero a veces no poder buscar pretexto para ayudarle, hablarle más de lo indispensable le inquietaba. Su cabeza estaba apoyada sobre el escritorio mientras que usaba sus propios brazos como amortiguación ante la superficie dura. Se acercó hacia ella, y pudo observar como su hermoso rostro se presentaba cansado, había sido una larga jornada para ella también, y no poder acompañarla a cada hora era un castigo para él. Su pequeña y delgada figura lo maravillo, tan delicada y sublime, que deseo tanto poder conservar ese momento para siempre, solo ella, solo su presencia y grandiosidad, expuesta para él, por siempre. Había crecido, aunque no tanto, sus suposiciones se confirmaban, ella iba a ser mucha más pequeña que él siempre, en todo sentido de la palabra, y eso iluminaba emocionados los ojos del monstruo.

La habitación estaba fría, había llamado al instalador para que colocara otro sistema de calefacción pero tardaría al menos una semana más para eso, y no perdiendo más tiempo, quiso agradecer a todos los santos por su suerte, ya que tendría otra excusa para tocarla. Poniéndose cerca de ella, sin hacer ruido, bajo su rostro, para pasar su nariz cerca del cabello de ella, para aspirarla, dejar que llenase sus pulmones, y así conservarla un poco dentro de él; ese aroma a Fresia era tan fuerte, que le quemo las fosas nasales, y sobresalto su cerebro, el monstruo comenzó a susurrarle, tan bajo que parecía hipnotizarlo, que pase sus labios sobre su mejilla, solo un poco, ¿Qué mal podía hacer percibirla sobre sus labios un poco? Prometió que se controlaría, cada parte de él se lo pedía, solo un poco, no podía negarse si la delicia estaba enfrente suyo, sonrió torciendo la boca, cada vez el monstruo pensaba más como él, y volvió a rozar con su nariz, conteniendo sus manos para no hacer algo que después de arrepintiera, y el golpe de su aroma, hizo vibrar todo su cuerpo, logrando que al monstruo se le hiciera agua la boca porque deseaba poder probarla y se deshaga mientras la saboreaba.

No le sorprendió que ella no se despertara, gracias al sueño pesado que tenía él todas las noches se quedaba observándola, interesado y expectante de todo lo que hacía, la costumbre de ella de hablar entre sueños le fascinaba, ya que jamás conversaban, eran dos extraños que compartían el mismo techo y tiempo, pero nada más, y le dolía eso porque le era imperante conocerla, saber que era por lo que su mente pasaba, como sus neuronas realizaban sinapsis y formaban el pensamiento más encantador, ya que nada oscuro ni contaminado le tocaba, y él que era la representación del mismo infierno, no la afectaba. Agradecía no poder afectarle en nada, ya que ella parecía que no se disturbaba estando con él, pero al mismo tiempo, era algo que no le gustaba, porque eso significaba que se había olvidado, o ya no tomaba ese día como algo transcendental, siendo que él lo repetía en su memoria como un disco rayado. En muchas oportunidades se vio tentado a mencionarle sobre ese día, los meses y años pasaban y ella no decía ni una palabra sobre eso ¿acaso se había olvidado? ¿Su actual comportamiento la habría desamorado? ¿O fue todo una falacia cruel y jamás le quiso un poco? Y por más que deseara no poder pensar, dejar que su mente descanse un poco y lo deje de agobiar, no podía porque ella estaba ahí y jamás le decía nada, ni una maldita palabra sobre lo que ambos se prometieron y juraron, y… ¡mierda! MIA, ELLA ES MIA, se repetía y no iba a dejar que ella se olvidara de eso.

Algo excitado la tomo entre sus brazos, lenta y suavemente, porque ella era tan frágil, que no podía romperla, después lo haría, le indico el monstruo alegre como un infante por poder tocarla; la cabeza de ella, se apoyó sobre el pecho de él, tan pequeña y hermosa, como buscando el refugio que jamás podría ofrecerle y disfruto como la respiración acompasada de ella, calmaba al monstruo y lo dejaba disfrutar, sin molestarlo, de ella. Sonrió, porque la amaba tanto, que le dolía el cuerpo por no estar con ella a toda hora, se dirigió hacia la cama, observando su belleza, su cabello tan liso, sus parpados cerrados, y sus labios carnosos, que le invitaban a degustarla sin miramientos. Suspiro pesadamente mientras la coloco en la cama, para que duerma tranquila y él pueda relajarse un poco, porque estaría protegida de todo mal, como siempre evitaría que algo le disgustase, no podía dejar que ella sufra, ya demasiado daño paso y era probable que pasaba, por la actitud distante de él. La tapo para que no tuviera frio, y pudo admirar cuando su cuerpo estuvo en posición horizontal, como su cuerpo se marcaba con la frazada, como le revelaba como el cuerpo de ella se estaba transformando, sus pechos, pequeños y firmes, ya formaban una curva en ella, sus caderas tenían más pronunciación, y jamás estuvo ante algo tan espectacular como ella.

Paso su mano sobre sus cabellos, nervioso cuando el monstruo le pidió entusiasmado que le acaricie por un momento, solo el rostro para sentir su tersura, hacía tiempo que no lo hacía, la frescura de ella lo calmaría y lograría que descanse un poco, necesitaba descansar, ya que jamás se detenía su mente, jamás paraba de preocuparse por ella. Su rostro se contrajo agotado y esa tristeza se mostró en sus ojos, desear, poder, querer y deber no era algo que fuese de mano con Edward, porque cada una de estas eran opuestas y realmente, ya estaba cansado, exhausto de hacer lo correcto, se le iba la vida haciendo lo correcto. Cada vez le costaba más no contener las ansías, ya que no solo el monstruo era el que le impulsaba a realizar acciones indebidas sino también, él mismo, porque siempre había luchado, lo hizo con tanto ahínco y no sirvió de nada, porque jamás pudo librarse de esos pensamientos y sentimientos que eran anormales, y su mismo cuerpo le suplicaba, le rogaba en forma desesperada que también la tenga. Apretó la mandíbula, porque estaba hastiado de sí mismo, del maldito monstruo, y de ella, que dormía sin saber el suplicio diario al que lo sometía, aunque no era la culpable, todo se reducía a ella, porque no podía seguir así, pero si hacía algo la destruiría solo para su diversión.

Para evitar cometer alguna tontería se alejó hacia la silla donde ella estuvo ubicada hace instantes, mientras que el monstruo, quiso golpearlo para que entendiese, el tiempo ya había pasado, hacía más de tres años que vivían juntos, que estaban ellos dos juntos sin ningún tipo de molestia alrededor, y aun así no hacía nada, ¿Cuánto tiempo más va a esperar? ¿Hasta que ese asqueroso perro o algún otro miserable se la quisiese arrebatar? ¡Es mía! Le grito encolerizado, que haga algo, que la toque como quería, que pase su lengua por su deliciosa piel ¿acaso no tenía hambre? Le era imperante comerla, alimentarse de ella. Se sentó para poder observarla, pinchándose el puente de la nariz, ya que el monstruo no se cansaba jamás de acosarlo y le continuaba gritando, aunque no quitaba sus ojos de ella, porque era tan hipnótica, hermosa como nada lo era, y el aroma a ella ya le estaba influyendo en maneras que no eran remendables, porque ya no la veía como una niña sino que de poco, para su miseria, se estaba convirtiendo en una mujer, y era algo de que cada parte de su cuerpo y mente, también estaban consientes. Y así paso la noche, como cada noche desde que la tenía consigo, vigilándola, mientras que el monstruo, chillaba palabras de odio hacia él, y le rogaba que la tome, porque era suya, y cuanta deseaba poder tragársela entera.

Se despertó como todas las mañanas cansada, odiaba tener que madrugar pero como su deber era ir al colegio no podía hacerse la perezosa con respecto a sus responsabilidades, siempre era consciente de sus deberes y los cumplía sin quejas. Intento atrasar lo inevitable y se acurruco un poco más bajo las frazadas, y cerró los ojos un segundo más, solo necesitaba un segundo más para poder despabilarse pero el despertador pensó lo contrario y sonó avisando que debía prepararse para comenzar el día. Suspiro pesadamente, estirándose para desperezar su cuerpo, pero no dejo las sabanas ya que la casa estaba helada, ya que el invierno era crudo y fuerte, y el sistema de calefacción no estaba preparado para las temperaturas que se estaban experimentando, así que se levantó usando las frazadas como abrigo hasta que pudiese resguardarse en el baño mientras se aseaba. Paso enfrente del espejo grande que estaba en su cuarto y no quiso verse, detestaba la imagen que de este recibía, detestaba esa realidad.

Salió de su cuarto lentamente, procurando no hacer ruido, no quería disturbarlo, ayer su hermano la había traído porque él estaba haciendo doble turno en el hospital y se atrasó, y sospecho que llego después de las 10 de la noche, ya que no oyó ningún ruido antes de dormirse. Paso por delante del cuarto continuo, y la puerta estaba cerrada, siempre estaba cerrada, ella en acto reflejo se mordió el labio inferior y trato de ignorar el hecho de que él jamás parecía disponible para ella, jamás estaba presente en sí, jamás parecía querer acompañarla y eso le angustiaba enormemente. Cuantas veces reflexiono que las palabras no eran algo estables, que solo eran mentiras, y mucho más, si era algún tipo de muestra de amor o cariño por parte de él, de su ángel. Cuando llego al baño, prendió la regadera para que el agua caliente con su vapor abrigara el ambiente y no tuvo más remedio que observarse un momento en el espejo; no es que se considerase una chica fea, pero sabía que no era una belleza, no estaba conforme con su figura, la verdad era que le gustaría tener senos más grandes como su hermana Rose, pero como su madre siempre le indicaba, ella estaba en pleno crecimiento así que no tenía que impacientarse con algo que tomaba su tiempo. Mas no podía parar de angustiarse al no poder entregar algo que a él le pudiese llegar a interesar, cualquier cosa, ya sea gracia, simpatía, simplemente algo, donde Edward pudiese si quiera apreciar, porque el tiempo pasaba, y este se estaba llevando de su mente, como una constante briza, esa sensación y satisfacción cuando él le pronunció que le amaba, y solo dejaba el vació de la soledad.

Se quitó lentamente la ropa de cama, que siendo características en ella, le iban al menos dos talles más grande, su madre, Rosalie y Alice, le pedían ante el cansancio que usara atuendos apropiados, femeninos o al menos de su talla, pero ella no cedía a esto, no era porque no quisiese producirse como las otras chicas de su edad sino que no le agradaba la forma de su cuerpo, aunque la verdad es que estaba carente de cualquier forma. Reviso la temperatura del agua y rápidamente se introdujo bajo el chorro de la regadera, permaneciendo bajo el embrujo que le daba el agua caliente sobre su figura, desconectada de la realidad y solo disfrutando de la calidez que le ofrecía la ducha; de poco, se fue moviendo tomando la esponja azul que era para ella, aun no comprendía porque Edward le compraba ese color para ella, y le lleno de jabón en gel para poder limpiarse. La zona de su busto estaba sensible por esos días, al principio no entendía porque le dolía con apenas tocarla o cuando se colocaba los corpiños de entrenamiento que tanto le picaba; "es parte del desarrollo de cada mujer" le explico su mamá, pero eso no quitaba que desde hace más un años tuviese que soportar esa maldita prenda, y ya llegando a los 14 años todavía no aparecieron muestras de los senos que ya tendría que tener, solo unas pequeñas escusas de abultamiento en ese lugar, que realmente no indicaba nada.

Mientras se enjuagaba no podía evitar meditar que rara que era la vida, y las decisiones que ella misma tomo para logra compartir el mismo espacio que su ángel, como cuando se enteró que su madre quería que regrese a vivir a la casa Cullen, ese día quiso gritar y patalear, hacer una verdadera rabieta, como tantas veces vio a Jr o Seth realizar, porque le estaban quitando su objeto de fascinación; no era que le agradara, e incluso a veces se le hacía insoportable, que él la ignorara de forma tan abierta, pero eso no significaba que podía alejarse de él, porque cada cosa en él era tan extraordinaria, tan única, que solo podía suplicar que le dejen compartir el mismo espacio que él, aunque él en si no le interesase. Así que le pidió a su madre haciendo apego a la bondad que representaba que le dejase quedarse con él, justificándose que estaba cansada de rotar de casa en casa y estaba cómoda con él, le dio vergüenza tener que mentir tan descaradamente, pero se trataba de Edward ¿Quién podría culparla? Porque no era parte de ella, sino su todo, solo existía sin su presencia, no respiraba y aunque todavía se ahogaba con él, al menos estaba viva, que es mucho más de lo que la mayoría podía establecer.

Es sus manos estaban aún esa sensación de su cabellos entre sus dedos, esos rebeldes y suaves cabellos cobrizos, y en sus labios le picaban un poco, como si algo le faltase, y estaba segura que era la piel de él en ellos. Después de enjabonarse mientras que el agua quitaba los restos en ella, tomo el shampoo con aroma a Fresia, y volvió a planear que este sería el día que le preguntaría que fue de las promesas que le hizo, que fue de lo que le asevero, que fue de que la amaba; porque no le demostraba nada, y le irritaba eso, su cuerpo no obtenía la figura deseada y no crecía como tanto esperaba, el tiempo seguía pasando, y tenía tanto miedo en confirmar que nada de lo que él le dijo era verdad, que no la amaba y que él jamás le entregue ni una pizca de cariño, por más que eso no le fuese suficiente. Pero sabía que no le diría nada, solo habría el silencio y tal vez mañana suceda algo, y él le abrace y los labios de él al fin se posen sobre los suyos y le dejen experimentar la plenitud en vida, y ese mañana jamás llegaba y si lo hacía, cuando ella le pueda expresar algo, sería muy tarde y él se fuese dejándola muerta, seca y sin alma.

¿Cuándo pensó que le amaba? ¿Qué él nunca dejaría de ser su todo? Porque el pensamiento antepone al sentimiento, tenía que estar la idea rondando en su mente para que el resto de ella lo pudiese percibir; pero esa tesis no se aplicaba a ella, de eso estaba segura, porque jamás tuvo opción, lo amaba y le era imperante tenerlo, tocarlo y sentirlo. Ahora sabía mejor como actuaba un hombre y una mujer, y aunque estaba algo asustada por eso, cuando solo pensaba en esos profundos orbes verdes la duda y la inquietud desaparecía sin dejar huella; y sabía, que deseaba compartir su cuerpo con él, pero como la suerte no le ayudaba, ella no crecía rápidamente, no se formaba como era esperado, y el maldito tiempo no se detenía y el momento para amarlo no llegaba con este. Así que como un ser patético se conformaba con migajas, con cosas que a nadie le interesaría, pero a ella sí, le daba fuerza para soportar la desatención de él, y lo estudiaba a cada hora para poder respirar sin menos dificultad.

Bella entreveía cada cambio que él expresaba, eran minúsculos y hasta imperceptibles, pero tan notorias para ella, ya que desde que nació solo estuvo pendiente de él para conocerlo, para poder comprender que era lo que tanto le fascinaba de él, ya que jamás fue cariñoso con ella, y por años la desprecio y lo seguía haciendo aunque ahora viviesen juntos. Y aun con su edad comprendía que no era por su hermosura, ya que era el ser más imponente y sublime del mundo, sino por esas pequeñas cosas era lo que más le enamoraba, cada sonrisa torcida, como cuando ella decía algo por más que él no se pareciese interesado, se percataba de esa llama en sus ojos verdes, como si le emocionara hablar con ella, como el simple acto de llamarla desde el trabajo para informarle que él iría a la misma hora para casa le daba la esperanza de que era posible que la amara como ella a él, ya que había oportunidades en las que consideraba, y están eran cada vez más frecuentes y profundas, en las que lo que paso en el baño el día del funeral de Charlie no significaba nada y si lo había sido, él ya había abandonado ese sentimiento.

Resignada apago el agua de la ducha, ya que era hora de enfrentar otro día sin él y con él al mismo tiempo, era tan contradictorio todo, pero ¿Por qué dejar que un raciocinio que jamás encontraba explicación le siguiese atormentando? Ya con la simple corporeidad de él cerca de ella le turbaba ¿Por qué permitir que la angustia por no poder expresar como quería su devoción por él le aplacase? Así que el tiempo seguía su curso y el mañana de tenerlo jamás llegaba con este, y detestaba no poder ofrecerle nada, seguir padeciendo la soledad siendo que su cura estaba a solo metros de ella. Se vistió y arreglo rápidamente dentro del baño, hacerlo en su cuarto sería toda una proeza, la casa no estaba helada pero no invitaba a hacerlo ahí; salió hacia el pasillo y se dirigió a la cocina, donde como siempre, ya estaba la pava calentándose para poder preparar el desayuno, él ya se había levantado también. Saco el pan de la alacena y lo coloco sobre la hornalla para calentarlo y así completar el resto del desayuno, estaba tan abstraída en la tarea, que se sobresaltó cuando sintió una ligera frisa por encima de su cabeza, se dio vuelta y le encontró cerca de la mesada en dirección opuesta a ella. Tenía puesto una camisa blanca con unos pantalones color gris, su cabello como siempre estaba perfectamente desordenado, tan hipnótico, su espalda ancha mostraba lo grande que era, pero lleno de gracia y hermosura; sus ojos chocolates, inconscientemente, bajaron hacia la cintura de él, era esbelto, pero sin ser muy flaco, y el trasero de él se notaba tan redondo y parado, que se preguntó cómo sería verlo sin ropa. Automáticamente regreso a su labor totalmente colorada, sonrojada hasta la medula, avergonzada por como su mente adolescente trabajaba, causando que tomase rumbos no recomendables y que todo su cuerpo concentrase la fuerza en la parte baja de su estómago.

-se te está quemando el pan…-le aviso él, pero sin prestarle atención, ella quito el pan de la hornalla y quiso golpearse por ser tan idiota y desvariar de tal manera. El silencio se quedó entre ambos, como era la costumbre, ellos hablaban lo mínimo e indispensable, como si él tuviera una cuota de palabras para ella por día, y estas fuesen demasiado limitadas. Después de prepararse un te fue a sentarse en la mesa donde él ya estaba tomando su café y ocupado leyendo, lo que creyó, expedientes médicos; Edward lo había logrado, con solo 26 años y una niña a su cargo se convirtió en cirujano traumatólogo, y por como todos lo coincidían, uno de los mejores, ella jamás dudo que lo conseguiría, solo la perfección con él. Estaba tentada con hablarle, sobre el clima, lo que su madre le dijo que haría de comer para el fin de semana, como la calle cerca del colegio tenía un bache muy grande, cualquier tema monótono, cualquier cosa con tal de poder escuchar su aterciopelada voz, pero solo pudo morderse el labio y suspirar mientras que el silencio era la única constante entre los dos.- tienes el pelo mojado, te puedes enfermar con este clima…-le indico pero sin mostrar algún tipo de emoción y sin quitar su vista de los papeles.

Bella solo asintió y continúo con la mirada baja, pero pudo percibir como el puño de él en el mango de taza se apretaba sobre esta con fuerza. Minutos después, ambos se dirigieron el volvo plateado, él siempre la llevaba a clases, porque ella era la responsabilidad de él, nada más, y por eso se ocupaba sin falta de esa tarea. El calor del vehículo era acogedor y el aroma concentrado a él despertaba furiosamente todo su cuerpo, su corazón bombeaba con fuerza y casi podía sentir la calidez que el cuerpo de él emanaba a su lado, cuando se colocó en el asiento del acompañante y él en el conductor. Enfoco su atención a la ventana, viendo como el paisaje cambiaba a medida que se acercaban hacia el colegio de ella, de a ratos quería mirarlo, ver que era lo que podría estar expresando con su rostro, pero se lo negó, no quería que él se molestase de alguna manera. Cuando llegaron al estacionamiento, las miradas de casi todos se posaron en el volvo plateado, porque Edward Cullen estaba dentro del vehículo, y era un misterio como un hombre tan apuesto e inteligente aun estuviera soltero. Esta situación hizo sonrojar a Bella, pero se distendió cuando vio en la puerta del establecimiento a Alice y Emmett.

-hoy te lleva Rose a casa, yo después del trabajo voy a salir, así que te toca ir hoy a lo de mamá…-le recordó Edward, cuando estaba bajando el vehículo, ella le miro a la cara y sus ojos se encontraron primera vez en casi 4 días, y era bastante triste ese hecho siendo que vivían juntos, y esa dulzura estaba en ellos, ese anhelo por algo desconocido, como esos ojos verdes querían decirle tantas cosas, tan profundos y enigmáticos, tan hermosos y hasta cierto punto delicados ¡era tan bello! Los labios de Edward parecieron querer moverse, temblando ligeramente, y ella se quedó aguardando para saber qué era lo que deseaba, para saber qué era lo que pensaba, para poder escucharlo hablar un momento más. Deleitarse con el sonido de su voz, que su ángel le dijese algo más allá de lo que era absolutamente necesario, que demuestre interés por ella, que le confirme que no era mentira lo que le estableció uno de los peores y mejores días de su vida ¡que le diga algo! Pero él solo se quedó callado y volvió su atención a adelante, pasándose la mano por sus cabellos, que ella añoraba con volver a tocar y tragando con fuerza, aguantando las ganas de gritar como loca, confesando la bronca y frustración que le daba que el estúpido tiempo pasara y el momento de amarlo no llegar más que nada porque él no le decía ni una mísera palabra, y como algunas veces le odiaba por hacerle sentir de esa manera.

Sin decir más nada cerró la puerta y se reunió donde estaba Alice y Emmett esperándola, escucho como el vehículo se fue detrás de ella, y se mordió el labio para no chillarle algo que la pondría en evidencia ante todos, aunque no le importara la opinión de los demás en ese tema o cualquier otro que involucre a su Edward, aunque no fuese suyo, porque él no le lo permitía.

-¿Qué tal, cuñadita?-le recibió Emmett abrazándola y levantadora del piso, ella sonrió como siempre, el cariño que él siempre le profanaba más lo juguetón que era, le levantaba el ánimo, al menos momentáneamente.- ¿sabes que yo saldría contigo sino estuviera totalmente enamorado de mi bebe?-le aseguro logrando que ella girara los ojos, Emmett coloco el brazo pasando por los hombros de ella, y después de saludar a Alice los tres se dirigieron hacia dentro del edificio. Emmett había crecido más de lo que era posible, según Bella, ya con sus recién 16 años, medía al menos 1.80m y toda su complexión indicaba que era al menos levantador de pesas, aunque no lo era, pertenecía al equipo de futbol americano, siendo por su tamaño, defensa del equipo. Podría dar miedo su figura pero era Emmett, el ser más bromista y relajada del mundo, además esos preciosos hoyuelos que se formaban en sus mejillas cada vez que reía, conquistaba a cualquiera.

-¿Qué crees?-comenzó Alice feliz con una nueva revista bajo su brazo- tengo la nueva edición de "Asuntos adolescentes", te aviso que tiene unos artículos como para morirse…-era un tema que realmente no tenía solución y no era que lo buscase tampoco, ¿Cómo era posible que personas tan distintas sean mejores amigos? Alice seguía tan pequeña como siempre, había crecido algunos centímetros pero al mismo tiempo, era tan pequeña, pero eso no le aplacaba, siempre llena de energía, bien arreglada, siguiendo las nuevas tendencias de buen gusto y estableciendo otras, se estaba desarrollando con gracia y preciosura; y por instante, sintió vergüenza estar incluida en ese grupo, todos ellos, junto a sus hermanos y Jacob, estaban creciendo y pareciera que la parte incomoda y torpe del lapso de pasar ser niños a adolescentes no le afectaba, mientras que a ella, era una publicidad andante de cómo no tendría que verse alguien.

-suéltala, ya acaparas a mi otra hermana…-bromeo Jasper hacia Emmett cuando apareció junto a su novia María, la mirada de Alice descendió y sin dar explicaciones se retiró hacia otro lado, yendo en contramano en donde se encontraba su clase. Bella, prefirió no decir nada, sabía que Alice no quería su simpatía por estar enamorada de Jasper y que este casi le refriegue en la cara que salía con la golfa más grande del establecimiento- hola, hermanita…-y soltando la mano de su novia, que solo observo a Bella en forma despectiva, como asqueada respirar el mismo aire que ella, de las pocas veces que hablo con ella, siempre demostró el estorbo que era ya que era costumbre que Jasper, sea su chofer cuando Edward o su padre no podían realizar ese labor.

-¿quieres que te de regrese a Rose y yo me quede con Bella?-le indico Emmett sin dejar de sonreír; los ojos de Jasper se abrieron algo asustados, y negó fervientemente con la cabeza.

-no, no gracias, te la regalo con moño y papeles, jamás la regreses-haciendo énfasis con las manos, logrando que ellos dos se rieran con ganas, pero Bella se quedó enfocada en María, sin entender que le podía ver de atractiva a esa jovencita, ya que sus modales eran hasta cierto punto rudos y vulgares. No era fea, pero tenía una belleza superficial, llena de maquillaje y sin simpatía; Alice, era mucho más hermosa que ella, siendo tan suave en toda su configuración, que era imposible poder compararlas.

-¿vamos, Emmett?- le llamo Rose desde el final del pasillo, todas las miradas masculinas se veían tentadas en admirarse con ella, sus largas piernas, marcadas perfectamente con unos jeans ajustados, más su larga cabellera dorada y su rostro de pasarela, era absolutamente hermosa; pero Rosalie Cullen, y ella no perdía el tiempo en simples mortales, además su novio, Emmett, podía romper cualquier cuello solo con un dedo si alguien intentara algo. Los ojos azules se mostraban retadores hacia María, que trataba de presentarse peleadora al mismo nivel, pero Rose desbordaba de carácter y eso María lo sabía, por eso no le hacía frente. Emmett se separó de Bella rápidamente, felizmente, y fue hacia donde estaba su novia, según él, su futura esposa, y cuando se acercó solo se besaron con un ligero roce de labios; si fuesen por ambos, él la levantaría del piso y ella rodearía sus piernas a la cadera de él, mientras que las bocas de ambos se exploraban furiosamente. Pero estaban a prueba, ya que Carlisle se enteró que ya tenían relaciones sexuales y no le gusto ni un poco ese hecho, así que ahora se aguantaban las ganas, al menos, en público, porque en privado el perrito era la pose más practicada por ellos.- adiós, Bella, te aguardo en mi auto a la salida,- le sonrió cálidamente a su hermanita, pero no dignándose a hablarle a Jasper, detestaba a su novia, y los dos cruzaban continuamente por eso.

Cuando ambos se perdieron de vista, Bella se volvió a su hermano, que estaba fastidiado con Rose y le afirmo- hoy es viernes, así que no te preocupes…

No lo pudo evitar, no fue consciente de lo que hacía hasta que fue muy tarde, tuvo que aspirar su aroma después de que salió de la ducha, el olor Fresia fue tan potente, que al monstruo se le hizo agua la boca y solo se aproximó por la espalda de ella para olfatearla profundamente, mientras ella estaba distraída preparando el desayuno, durante el viaje no pudo evitar respirar violentamente tratando de obtener lo mayor posible de la esencia de ella, que había quedado impregnado en el volvo. Era deliciosa, y cada vez le costaba más detener los impulsos primitivos que le afectaban, y le empujaban a degustarla prontamente; todo el día se preguntó cómo lograría pasar esa jodida jornada laboral y después reunirse con sus amigos, sin volverse loco por no poder verla.

-ya nos estamos poniendo viejos…-reflexiono en voz alta Sam mientras tomaba otro trago de cerveza, Tanya que estaba sentada en sobre las piernas de Alec lo miro extrañada, mientras que Leah que sacaba más tragos de la heladera se detuvo y levanto una ceja ofendida.

-te estarás poniendo viejo vos, porque por lo que a mí me corresponde soy una niña todavía- le refuto rápidamente, a lo que Edward que se encontraba cerca de la chimenea sonrió torciendo sus labios, era sabido que las discusiones entre Sam y Leah eran extraordinarias y fuertes, memorables hasta cierto punto, pero por suerte ya no había rencor de parte de ella; desde hace años las aguas se apaciguaron entre ellos, pero desde que ella se enamoró de un muchacho que vino de Croacia para conocer el mundo y se quedó por ella, ya no le importaba el pasado que tuvo con su amigo, porque tenía cosas más importantes ahora como para sufrir por algo que ya no le servía.

-a lo que me refiero, es que ¿Quién nos hubiera imaginado que con 26 años tendríamos este tipo de vida?...-la música de fondo era baja, que permitía poder entablar una conversación, para el grupo de amigos era frecuente este tipo de reuniones, las vidas de cada uno ya estaba dispersa con sus propias responsabilidades y lo monótono, así que poder encontrarse al menos todos juntos cada dos semanas era bastante relajante, menos para Edward que eso significaba menos horas sin ella, pero tenía que seguir actuando, fingiendo que estar unos momentos sin ella no lo afectaban, aunque la verdad jamás sería tan contraria.- yo siendo el jefe de policía…-ante la mención de su cargo Alec bufo sonoramente, para molestarlo, ya que era un cargo por el cual Sam se encontraba profundamente orgulloso.

-¡vamos!- interrumpió Dimitri divertido, enfocado en Alec, que se encontraba enfrente- deja al pobre hombre en paz- señalando a Sam- ¿no te das cuenta que todo lo que tiene es su trabajo? Su vida triste y patética, lo empuja a eso…- y todos rieron ante la mala defensa que hizo del policía.

-¡eh! Yo tengo más cosas en mi vida- proclamo, tomando una cerveza que Leah le alcanzo- dentro de poco, Emily va a dar a luz y voy a ser padre…

-¿y estas alegre por eso?- le pregunto algo dudoso Benjamín, que no veía la atracción de tener que responsabilizarse de esa manera a esta edad, antes de que Sam le contestase de mala manera, prosiguió- quiero decir, me alegro ya que desde hace años estas con Emily, pero tener un hijo…-y agito la cabeza sin estar convencido.

-deja las estupideces- le golpeo en la nuca Tanya, que causo que su prometido la felicitara y le diera un profundo beso, los ojos de la doctora se iluminaron, estaban enamorados, tardaron al menos dos años más después de que se separó de Edward poder siquiera hablar tranquilamente; la bronca de él, porque ella se relacionó con Edward, estuvo latente, y la reticencia de ella por darle otra oportunidad atraso lo unión de ellos, pero el amor de ellos fue más fuerte y pudieron vencer sus demonios y disfrutar de ellos mismo- te va a pasar, a todos nosotros- y beso de nuevo a su futuro marido- todos sentaremos cabeza y tendremos nuestras familias…- conto con los ojos llenos de ilusión.

Leah se colocó cerca de Edward y le dio una cerveza que la abrió rápidamente y tomo un gran trago mientras escuchaba, le gustaba estar con sus amigos, pero no podía parar de preguntarse qué era lo que ella estaba haciendo, se encontraba en la casa de su madre, así que era más que probable que le estuviera ayudando ¿estará ella también pensando en él? ¿Estará preguntando por él? ¿Ella siquiera contemplara algo de él? No podía parar de imaginarla, a cada hora, a cada instante, y detestaba los segundos que no estaban juntos. Y aunque ahora ya no padecía la abstinencia que durante años tuvo que pasar cuando se separaron, no estaba conforme, no podía estarlo, porque había tantos imponderables, esas detestables amenazas que jamás paraban de rondar en su cabeza; porque el maldito perro, ese pendejo que siempre estaba podía al fin exteriorizar lo que sentía por ella, quería quitarle lo que era suyo, lo que le pertenecía, porque ella también lo amaba, aunque hace tiempo que no se lo decía, ella no cambiaría de opinión ¿o sí lo hizo? ¿Y si ya no lo amaba? ¿Y si alguien más ocupaba su mente? ¿Y si ella tendría sentimientos hacia el perro o cualquier otro bastardo? ¡Maldita! ¡Que no se atreva a mirar a otro! Y el tiempo pasaba, por más que intentaba convencerse que jamás le daría a conocer su perversión en la forma más pura y concreta, cada vez ella estaba más madura, más hermosa y estaba como para chuparse los dedos.

-¿hace cuánto que no la pones, Edward?- le demando de repente Dimitri, y toda la atención se enfocó en Edward, mientras que Tanya soltó un bufido.

-bueno, me encanta como tomas en serio una conversación, Dimitri…-algunos sonrieron por lo bajo, a lo que Alec besaba la frente de su prometida.

-no es que no me interese la lectura sobre como envejecemos y nos vamos a morir en poco tiempo, mi muy querida Tanya, pero realmente este es un tema importante…-le explico Dimitri acercándose donde estaba Edward que mantenía el escrutinio en su amigo tratando de entender porque era tan importante saber que era lo que pasaba con su verga- es que con tantas mujeres dispuestas y deseosas de experimentar los placeres que este joven…-poso la mano sobre el hombro de Edward, y todos estaban divertidos en el monologo del médico- puede brindar y sin embargo, los niega, no los entrega como debería e incluso…-levanto un dedo para darle más énfasis a su exposición- es capaz de mantenerlos bajo llave… así que dime, mi hermoso amigo ¿acaso te haces la paja a cada hora?- y una explosión de risas inundo la sala, y Edward solo agito la cabeza entre risas.

-no me hago la paja a todas horas, Dimitri…-comenzó Edward, algo contrariado por interés no solo de su amigo, sino que observando a los demás también era evidente que también les importaba el tema- solo que ahora soy más reservado con respecto a mis relaciones…-improviso. Dimitri, sin perder la sonrisa continúo.

-te digo la verdad cualquiera pensaría que te has vuelto un mojigato…con Benjamín ya estábamos apostando, o eres gay….

-eso mismo fue lo que yo le dije en el colegio…-reacciono Sam, evocando cuando le menciono la falta de interés de Edward hacia las mujeres; la cuestión ya no le estaba gustando, tenía tanto miedo de que alguien se diera cuenta de cuál era su interés, su obsesión, la razón por la cual seguía viviendo; porque durante muchos años simplemente existió, incluso se preguntó más de una vez si estaba vivo o había muerto hace mucho tiempo atrás, ya que todo ser humano nace, crece y muere, solo los afortunados, que son unos pocos, llegan a vivir en el proceso, y ella, por más que quisiese negárselo, lo hacía vivir, respirar, por más que esa vida sea horrenda sin tenerla como realmente quería.- antes de convertirse en el semental que todos conocíamos, era así, ¿te acuerdas Alec?, no salía con nadie, no quería ver a nadie, así que creíamos que era gay…-Alec asintió rememorando esa época. Los ojos de Tanya se posaron en Edward, que intentaba controlar la incomodidad, mantenerla bajo control, pero de a poco el monstruo estaba despertando, porque sabía que ella estaba involucrada en el asunto, y no iba a permitir que nadie se inmiscuya en lo referente a su ángel.

-¿así que desde antes estabas enamorado de ella?- las palabras salieron sin pensarlo y se sonrojo por no ser más discreta, todos abrieron los ojos, y el monstruo sintió como el peligro comenzó a rodearlo y los pelos de su nuca se erizaron en alerta.

-¿ella?...-Leah se sorprendió que conocía a Edward desde que eran pequeños, se inquietó al no conocer nada sobre el supuesto amor de él- ¿estás enamorado?- le demando con una sonrisa cálida, feliz de que su amigo al fin haya, al igual que ella, encontrado a alguien a quien amar. Pero él se quedó rígido, incluso Alec que no era la persona más empática ni atenta del mundo se dio cuenta de esto, como en un instante las facciones de su amigo se endurecieron y una gran pena pareció poseerle mientras que sus ojos verdes se denotaban llenos de odio y rencor hacia algo, el monstruo dejo entrever algo de su potencia y presencia, como si todo eso fuese algo común en él, como si todo lo demás fuese una fachada; el silencio conquisto la sala, y Edward bajo la cabeza mientras tomaba otro trago de cerveza y paso la mano sobre sus cabellos inquieto, por no saber cómo sobrellevar el momento. ¡Actúa, maldita sea! Le ordeno el monstruo, no le gustaba la atención que ellos le estaban dando. Se giró y se quedó viendo las brasas de la chimenea, mientras que sus hombros se relajaban, formando una sonrisa encantadora en sus labios.

-eso fue hace mucho tiempo…-mintió para despistar- ya lo supere hace muchos años…-y con ese deje de tristeza Edward se aseguró que hasta que él mismo develara su naturaleza e historia , aunque solo en parte, ninguno de ellos, al menos Tanya que si tenía sus sospechas, nunca más preguntaran nada para no incomodarlo. Benjamín tosió para poder distender el ambiente, todos prefirieron aceptar su intención tácitamente, para dejar en paz a su amigo.

-bueno al punto que quería llegar…-retomo la charla Sam como si nada hubiera pasado- es que tenemos la suerte en decir que ya con menos de 30 años, logramos todos establecer una vida…- Benjamín se paró y fue a tomar otra cerveza que estaba en la heladera que estaba próxima a él, para darse las fuerzas para establecer su punto de vista.

-todo bien con lo que dices Sam, o sea me alegro por ti…y por Alec y Tanya, e incluso por Leah…-le indico rápidamente Benjamín- pero aun, bueno en mi caso….-se justificó, mientras Dimitri se acercaba para sostenerlo, ya que era conocido por todos, que su amigo y colega de ascendencia egipcia, tenía muy poca resistencia al alcohol, que diferencia de Edward, con dos cervezas ya estaba desvariando- todavía me falta, hay emociones y otras cosas que hacer antes de…tener sexo con extrañas, poder levantarse con resaca sin preocuparse…

- mañana te vas a levantar con resaca, eso te lo prometo…-bromeo Alec, que como todos observo como Benjamín era acomodado para poder sentarse por Dimitri; Edward tomo otro trago, extrañaba la época donde podía tomar hasta quedar noqueado, hasta perder la conciencia para dejar de escuchar al monstruo y más que nada dejar de reflexionar. Dejar de buscar una salida para todo ese maldito infierno, dejar la realidad y en cierta parte, escapar de ella, esconderse donde su aroma no le alcanzaba, donde ella con cada movimiento no le conquistaba por más que eso fuese imposible, y se estaba ahogando, jamás dejo de ahogarse, porque había una sola manera de salir de lo profundo de esa oscuridad, y eso era ella. Tenerla, poseerla y dominarla era su única salvación, porque era un pecador, jamás dejo de serlo, y la manzana se denotaba tan roja, tan jugosa y sabrosa, y que ganas tenía de morderla. -¿no es cierto Edward?-se dio vuelta para informase de que estaba hablando Alec, ya que no había escuchado nada de lo que estaban conversando, fue notorio por su rostro que no presto atención ya que Alec giro los ojos mientras le explicaba- que tú no estás al mismo nivel que estos dos idiotas…-señalando a Dimitri y Benjamín que ya estaba medio dormido por los tragos.

-¿mismo nivel?...

-sí, que tú ya tienes también una vida más estable que ellos dos, que solo se la pasan de fiesta en fiesta…-le aclaro Leah que estaba interesada con su celular mandando mensajes con su novio, Félix, a lo que se le escapaba pequeñas sonrisitas de a ratos.

-aunque no sé qué tanta fiesta tiene Benja…-se movió hacia un lado Dimitri, ya que Benjamín cayo dormido sobre el sillón, ocupando todo la superficie- si no aguanta una cerveza y media…pero a lo que estos ineptos se refieren a que al igual que nosotros dos, tu puedes salir, y coger con cualquiera que…

-que delicado que eres…-se quejó Tanya ante la forma despectiva de la que hablaba el medico de las mujeres, pero Dimitri solo asintió sin inmutarse.

-…no le debes explicación a nadie donde pones tu pene, te la pueden estar chupando en medio de tu cocina ya que no tienes ninguna que te grite de que lo engañas o algo por estilo, haces la tuya sin consecuencias…

-pero te olvidas de Bella…-le recordó Sam que se levantó de la silla estirando sus músculos medio adormecidos.-Edward no está en las misma condiciones que ustedes, incluso tiene más responsabilidades que todos nosotros- Edward continuo escuchando todo, atento a la perspectiva que tenían todos de su relación con su ángel- criar a una niña no es…

-pero yo no estoy criando a Bella…-le contradijo velozmente, que el monstruo se sorprendió que haya reaccionado de esa manera sin su guía ni ayuda y le gusto- ella no es mi hija, así que yo no la estoy criando…-Sam frunció el ceño.

-sabemos que no es tu hija, pero eres su tutor, e incluso como su hermano-acoto Tanya- así que en cierta forma la estas criando.

-no es cierto- le rebatió y todo en su tono demostraba que no había duda en su ser, dejando paspados a sus amigos- ella no es mi hermana, jamás lo va a ser, puede que mamá y Carlisle la consideren como su hija, y mis hermanitos como una de ellos, pero Bella de ninguna manera es mi hermana, solo soy su tutor, pero nada más, ella no puede ser familia mía… así que no la estoy criando, solo vive conmigo-les estableció y el monstruo le felicito por primera vez en su vida por imponer ante los demás que ella no podía ser considerada como algo menos que su todo, su vida, su comida.

-entonces ¿Por qué vive ella contigo?-le pregunto seriamente Alec, algo muy raro en él. Edward solo se limitó a mirar nuevamente las llamas de la chimenea y se encorvo de hombros, para no darle más importancia al asunto.

Carlisle dejo los expedientes de lado para mirar a Emmett que estaba sentado comiendo un sándwich en la mesa de la cocina mientras miraba la televisión embobado-¿tu madre no estaba de visita esta semana?- le cuestiono para informarse porque el adolescente estaba a todas horas en su casa, no era que no le quisiera, e incluso ya le creía como un hijo más pero le preocupaba el poco apego que tenía él hacia su propia familia, aparte de sus tíos y sus primas. Tratando de quitar su interés de la programación, pero casi sin lograrlo, respondió mientras seguía con los ojos enfocados en la pantalla.

-sí, quiere convencerme que vaya a ver al señor…-esa era la forma a la que se refería a su padre, que desde llego a Forks se negó a hablarle y si quiera llamarlo papá nuevamente, porque la memoria de niño es en ocasiones más fuerte que la de un adulto y no podía perdonar que él haya engañado y hacer sufrir a su madre, por más que ella ya lo haya hecho años atrás.- ella sabe mi contestación y no va a rendir, así que para que no esté con su constante parloteo, vengo a ver a mi bebé…-Carlisle levanto la ceja por la manera a la que denomino a su hija, y Emmett se corrigió automáticamente.- a Rose y a mi mamá Esme…-y sonrió hacia la señora Cullen, mostrando esos lindos hoyuelos que se marcaban en sus mejillas y le daban el aspecto de niño que jamás le dejaba, por más que su cuerpo lo presentase como un adulto ya. Carlisle no quiso presionar el asunto, pero quería poder convencer al joven que debía unirse nuevamente con sus padres, por más que él mismo no haya estado de acuerdo que enviasen con tan corta edad a otro lado y separándolo de todo lo que conocía, así que comprendía el rencor que Emmett tenía hacia ellos, y más que nada a su padre.

-Emmett, me harías el favor de…-le estaba por pedir Esme cuando la puerta de enfrente se abrió e instantes después apareciera Edward, haciendo que ella sonriera, porque adoraba a todos sus hijos, pero por las circunstancias de la vida, tenía una debilidad mayor por él y su pequeña niña, Bella. Edward se le aproximo y le beso la frente, ya que la estatura de él era más pronunciada, otra característica Cullen, por este motivo más la belleza, muchas personas quisieron convencer a Carlisle que tanto Jasper y Rosalie podían ser modelos, y aunque a esta última adoraba el escrutinio de todos sobre su hermosa figura, no le atraía para nada tener que fingir una sonrisa y ser simpatía siendo su personalidad la imponía ante todos como una absoluta egocéntrica y antipática, ya que solo en su realidad existía espacio para su familia y novio, para nadie más, así que no gastaba su tiempo en los demás.

-hola, mamá…-le saludo, el monstruo estaba más tranquilo, casi relajado, al fin estaba el mismo lugar que ella, ya que bajo sus expectativas, ya que Edward no cedía al hacer sus sueños realidad, pero ambos sabían que eso no duraría mucho más, no podía durar mucho más porque era su todo, y no era una opción perecer de hambre para ninguno de los dos.

-¿quieres tomar o comer algo?- le ofreció dirigiéndose hacia la alacena para preparar algo, pero Edward se negó sentándose cerca de Carlisle, que siguió con el estudio de sus casos después de le saludara.-volviste muy rápido…

-si, como siempre Benjamín vómito y bueno…-explico y no puso evitar mirar hacia arriba preguntándose qué era lo que ella estaba haciendo, que estaba pensando, cuan hermosa estaría.

-¿me haces el favor de preguntarle a las niñas si quieren algo para comer o tomar?- y el monstruo jamás estuvo tan feliz de escuchar la sugerencias de su madre, le dio la perfecta escusa de verla un momento más, y sonrió mostrando unos dientes tan blancos como la nieve y más filosos que diez mil cuchillas.

-… ¿Cómo satisfacer a tu hombre en la cama sin arruinar tu cabello en el intento?-leyó en voz alta Alice una revista para mujeres, mientras estaban sentada sobre la cama con la piernas cruzadas, en frente de ella estaba Bella, que se estudiaba en el espejo sus formas, y no estaba contenta con el análisis. No era una jovencita vanidosa pero como toda fémina en crecimiento estaba impaciente que su cuerpo termine de desarrollarse, porque detestaba lo desgarbado de su cuerpo, sus pechos eran pequeños, pero ya utilizaba corpiño de entrenamiento, más que nada porque su madre le había recomendado y obligado que se los pusieran, aunque prefería no utilizarlo, como en ese momento. Se percibía sin curvas, y se mordió el labio nerviosa pensando que una percha luciría más la ropa que ella; su cabello, que jamás se cortó en forma drástica, estaba al nivel de su cintura y no ayuda en su apariencia, ya que a veces consideraba que era cierto lo que le indicaban las chicas del colegio, era fea, si era fea, que con sus ojos grandes parecía un alíen. Podía agradecer a su genética que tenía una piel lisa y sin imperfecciones, pero era lo único bueno en ella, porque aunque desease poder contradecirse, se consideraba fea, además de no tener una pizca de gracia en su ser. Alice se detuvo de leer un momento, y miro hacia su amiga, pero no pudo evitar sonreír ya que era obvio lo que pensaba.-eres muy linda, Bella….

Sobresaltada, se dio vuelta para enfrentar a Alice, ya que no creía que era evidente lo que pensaba, aunque lo cierto, era que muy pocos sabían lo que Bella contemplaba en la superficie, solo su amiga y Jacob, que para desgracia de este último, supo minutos antes sobre la relación de ella con Edward, antes de verlo en primer asiento, más que nada porque Edward se lo quiso mostrar para que sepa que Bella siempre sería de él. –solo me estaba fijando como me quedaba el pijama…-se justificó, tratando de apartar el tema de su apariencia hacia otro lado, el pijama de Bella se componía en dos partes, uno pantalón blanco y una camiseta de tiras, que como toda ropa que Bella poseía le quedaba grande. Alice, haciendo muestra de la elegancia que poseía, se levantó de la cama para colocarse al lado de su amiga. Era más pequeña en estatura que Bella, pero su anatomía estaba más desarrollada que la de Bella, y al verse rodeada de mujeres y hombres tan bellos, como sus amigos y familia, cohibía más a Bella. No tenía envidia, ese sentimiento era desconocido para Bella, pero lograba que su autoestima descendiese con más fuerza, porque él jamás le miraba, jamás le sugería algo, jamás….nada, y era horrible considerar que durante los últimos tres años se estuvo mintiendo, se estuvo engañando que realmente tuvo ese día algún significado mayor, porque tal vez lo hizo por pena por ella, para que dejase de llorar y sufrir, tal vez lo hizo para divertirse, tal vez lo hizo porque la luna se alineo con marte y eso causo que él le jurase que la amase, no importaba los motivos, los años seguían pasando y él no le indicaba nada, y ella quería gritar desesperada por eso.

-eres hermosa Bella…-le aseguro confiada Alice a su lado, no haciendo caso al rostro extrañado de Bella- por ese motivo a todos los chicos del colegio les gustas…- Bella frunció el ceño no entiendo a lo que se refería, pero la pequeña niña, con una sonrisa en su pequeño rostro continuo- a Jacob le gustas…-y logro que su amiga se pusiese colorada furiosamente, yendo hacia la cama para evitar prestar atención a los comentario de Alice.- no sé porque no te consideras linda, eres….

-no soy linda, Alice…- le corto girando los ojos- Rose es hermosa, Jasper es hermoso…

-sí, eso es cierto, Jasper es un sueño…-los ojos negros de Alice brillaron ante la mención del hermano de Bella, desde siempre estuvo enamorada del adolescente, y le era desconcertante las señales que él siempre brindaba; Bella siempre le indicaba que era un histérico, ya que sabía que sentía algo por Alice pero no comprendía porque no hacía nada y se lo daba a conocer a su amiga, lo que Bella no sabía, era sobre el beso que marco tanto la vida de su amiga y su hermano en el funeral de Charlie. Se miró hacia el espejo y acomodo su camisón color verde y tratando de hacerse la desinteresa, le pregunto- ¿todavía sigue saliendo con María? – Bella percibió ese deje nerviosismo, pero no podía mentirle más que nada porque era horrible haciéndolo.

-si…-suspiro pesadamente, mientras que las facciones de Alice demostraron como eso le dolía fugazmente- pero se va a dar cuenta que María no le conviene, la personalidad de ella es…

-es una puta….-le afirmo Alice, mientras que los orbes de Bella se abrieron desmesuradamente, ya que era cierto, pero solo Rose se atrevía a decirlo en voz alta- salió con medio equipo de básquet, y no salió con el resto porque son homosexuales…-y ambas no pudieron evitar reírse despreocupadamente. Alice regreso a la cama y se recostó sobre su pecho mientras que tomaba de nuevo la revista para seguir leyendo el artículo- "como todas sabemos…-comenzó en un tono sensual y gesticulando sugerentemente- …nuestro hombre jamás va a pedirnos que realicemos ciertas actividades o fantasías por miedo de asustarnos y no conseguir nunca lo que tanto desean; la mente de un hombre está plagada con ilusiones salvajes y repletas de cuero y látigos…"

-no sé cómo puedes comprar todavía esa revista- le dijo algo inquieta Bella, Alice era fanática de ese tipo de publicaciones, que según ella eran las guías para que toda mujer logre alcanzar su femineidad y grandiosidad tan solo pagando cada dos semanas 10.55, y así poder enfrentar al mundo sin que se te mueva el maquillaje.-solo dice cosas que no tienen sentido…

-si tiene sentido, Bella…-se defendió Alice, pero sin dejar de perder el humor-es cierto, todos los hombres tienen fantasías bastantes subidas de tono a cada hora del día, te apuesto que detrás de la tierna sonrisa de tu papá se encuentras un dominador por excelencia…-con esto logro que Bella temblase poniendo cara de asco tratando de desechar la imagen de su padre haciendo cualquier cosa de connotación sexual- tus hermanos no están acá por obra y gracia el señor, Bella…-le siguió incomodando divertida, acercándose lentamente hacia el respaldo de la cama, donde se encontraba Bella-…y Edward, él sí que debe tener sexo desenfrenado, brusco…-pronunciaba despacio cada palabra, logrando que su amiga se sonroje, ya que si se lo podía imaginar, como los músculos de él se flexionaban, como el gran tamaño de él lo debía manejar todo, como sería él desnudo; y por primera vez en su vida, su cuerpo se fue tensionando, expectante de algo desconocido, un ligero cosquilleo se fue presentado en la parte baja de su estómago, la parte interna de sus piernas se sintió incomoda, como si algo faltara, e inconscientemente las cerro. -…seguro que debe hacer maravillas con su lengua, todas las mujeres de Forks estarían felices de tener relaciones con él…-y eso causo que Bella dejase de sonreír un momento, porque recordó ese día cuando era pequeña donde vio a Edward teniendo sexo con una chica, donde se dio cuenta de la distancia entre ellos, y como él jamás le daría lo que tanto buscaba, que era estar con él, de poder amarlo, más que nada porque él no sentía nada hacía ella y no estaba interesado. Alice se detuvo contrariada por el cambio de actitud de su amiga, ya que su porte disminuyo considerablemente, casi luciendo abatida. Pero Bella reacciono rápidamente, para no preocupar a su amiga y molestarle con las dudas que jamás le dejaban, y volvió a sonreír, luciendo vivaz y feliz, aunque era todo una mentira, esa capacidad de ocultar lo que realmente le atormentaba sería lo que le permitiría demostrar en el futuro a su amado Edward que los ángeles realmente no existen.

Se tiro rápidamente hacia su amiga riendo, y colocándose encima de ella- admítelo esas revistas no saben que es lo que dicen…-le amenazo haciéndole cosquillas a los costados de su estómago; la risa de Alice inundo el lugar, que casi sin fuerza, conteniendo las ganas de reír con más ganas, luchaba por librarse de las manos de su amiga. Bella detuvo su accionar y para sostenerse coloco los manos a cada lado de la cabeza de Alice que todavía seguía riendo – tienes que admitirlo, Alice Brandon, esas revistas…

De pronto la puerta se abrió y apareció él, su ángel, que estaba en el umbral de su habitación, no pudo evitar morderse el labio, conteniendo las ansías de exhalar con fuerza, ya que cada vez que lo veía, aunque ya desde hace años que vivían juntos, se le iba la respiración con solo divisarlo. Sus ojos verdes le miraron penetrantemente, aunque no aparentase que la miraba a la cara y creyó que fue producto de su imaginación, ya que parecían que se estaban oscureciendo, toda la figura de él, la que se observa del marco de la puerta estaba tensionada, y los contornos de su rostro se endurecieron, ya que su quijada se destacó como jamás estimo que fuese posible. Casi todo en su porte lució salvaje, primitivo y…peligroso, no comprendió porque se apreciaba de esa manera, pero esa chispa estaba ahí, esa aura de que algo más estaba entre las capas que lo componía, y pensó fugazmente que esa era su verdadera forma, lo que realmente estaba en el centro, y algo dentro de ella, le indico casi en un murmullo, _¿aún lo amas, sabiendo la verdad?_ – le juro doc que esto no es lo que imagina…-menciono entre risas Alice bromeando, y entonces se dio cuenta, que ella estaba encima de su amiga, y antes de que pudiera quitarse, la puerta se cerró rápidamente.

Paso la mano por sus cabellos mientras subía las escaleras, estaba irritado en no poder llevársela a su casa, pero cada viernes Alice se quedaba a dormir a donde Bella se encontraba y como su casa no tenía todavía el apropiado sistema de calefacción, ambas tendrían que quedarse en la casa de Carlisle, su antiguo hogar. Su madre le indico que vaya a preguntarles a las niñas si deseaban algo para tomar, y el monstruo quiso contestarle, que Bella ya no era una niña, le pareció extraño que tratase de justificarse, pero lo cierto es que Bella ya estaba dejando la niñez atrás y eso era apremiante. Escucho las risas de ambas, y el tono de voz de ella hizo que sonriera, el monstruo, al igual que él, se preguntó cuál era el motivo de tal logro; porque ella jamás reía con él, jamás sonreía, y trato de no profundizar en ese hecho que le entristecía. Cuando llego a la puerta de la habitación de Bella, el monstruo sonrió casi inocentemente ocultando sus colmillos, presentándose casi inofensivo y abrió la puerta, para poder preguntarles si deseaban algo para tomar.

En el momento que abrió la puerta el mundo entero dejo de girar mientras que el universo se partió en dos, el tiempo se detuvo y congelo, porque Dios no podía hacerle esto, no podía torturarlo de tal manera ¿Cómo demonios podían exponerlo tan cruelmente? El monstruo reacciono como nunca, y rugió en forma aturdidora en su cabeza y se le hizo agua la boca, casi derramando saliva por todos lados. Se quedó quieto, duro como una estatua mientras le admiraba, su Bella estaba encima de Alice colocada en cuatro, sostenida por sus manos y piernas, pero no fue la posición lo que le enloqueció y logro que su sangre bombease por sus venas en forma frenética, despertando cada fibra de su ser y que el monstruo aullara descontrolado, sino la remera que tenía puesta, que demostraba lo delicada que era ella en contraste con su piel lisa y sedosa, le quedaba grande y caía gracias la maldita gravedad hacia abajo, dándole a conocer algo que durante años se prohibió imaginar, el cuello de esa remera era tan espacioso que le concedió la visión de sus pechos. Su piel era tan blanca debajo de esta, que era algo impresionante lo rosado de sus pezones, esos pequeños botones estaban prácticamente expuestos para él, y se notaban tan sabrosos. No pudo evitar quedarse mirándolos por un rato, mientras que el monstruo gritaba eufórico, fuera de sí, porque era hermosa, deliciosa y pasó su lengua por sus dientes, ansioso de devorarla. Y jamás odio y amo tanto ser él ¡y por todo lo sagrado como detestaba a su Bella, porque no podía ser tan magníficamente deliciosa!

¡Cómela, cómela, cómela! Le repitió exasperado, y su parte sensata, que ahora era algo minúsculo en él, no tuvo voz ni voto en esto, ya que no se presentó para contradecir al monstruo, y se advertía tan suave, tan rosa pálido, tan pequeña, tan Bella, y no fue monstruo sino él mismo, quien reflexiono, lo excitante que sería romperla y marcarla para siempre. Quiso bajar la mirada avergonzado por tal pensamiento, pero el monstruo no se lo permitió y tomo control de su cuerpo, paralizando cada átomo en él, no quitando la vista de ella, ¡obsérvala! Le ordeno frenético y lujurioso, ya que con la voluntad de Edward se estaba quebrando, porque estaba ahí, ella le exponía así, sin tapujos, ¡hazlo, maldición! ¿Cuánto tiempo más me vas a hacer esperar? ¡Está ahí! Ella lo quiere, ¡penétrala! ¡Déjame entrar en ella y hacerla mía! ¡Está ahí, maldito marica! ¿Cuánto tiempo más voy a esperar? Le grito histérico, pero eso logro que luchara, que no dejara que el monstruo le gobernara, ya demasiado tenía que soportarse a sí mismo, ya que ella estaba mostrando algo que deseaba colocar su boca para chupar con desesperación, y casi desequilibrado por los insultos feroces del monstruo, cerró la puerta mientras alguien decía algo, creyó que fue la voz de Alice, aunque eso no le importó.

Se tapó la boca con la mano derecha y no pudo considerar la suerte que tuvo porque el marco de la puerta tapo gran parte de su anatomía y que nadie esté en el pasillo, ya que todo su cuerpo reacciono ante la visión del precioso pezón de ella, y eso consiguió que una gran erección se marcara en su zona pélvica. Todo su cuerpo estaba excitado, no solo el monstruo sino también él, y sin quitarse la mano de la boca, fue en rápidamente a su antigua habitación, donde tan pronto cerró la puerta detrás de él, coloco la espalda sobre esta. Sus ojos verdes estaban llenos exasperación y estimulación, su respiración era errática, causando que su pecho se moviera en forma violenta, en busca del aire que no le alcanzaba, y jamás tuvo tanto asco de sí mismo cuando bajo sus pantalones junto a su ropa interior histérico y su pene se alzó glorioso y venoso, pidiendo que sea refregado para poder relajarse un poco, liberarse como jamás lo hizo en su vida. Quebrado tomo con su mano izquierda su miembro, que palpitaba caliente en su mano, y comenzó a descender y ascender en toda la longitud de este, aunque la dermis estaba seca y eso le dificultaba el labor; cerro los ojos, tan agobiado y repugnado de estar reducido a esto, de verse estimulado en forma exacerbada por solo verle esos pequeños pezones. ¿Por qué mierda te fuiste? Le critico encolerizado el monstruo, y Edward saco su mano derecha de su boca, donde oculto lo que estaba haciendo con esta, su lengua se movía rápidamente por sus labios, proyectando en forma descontrolada lo que sería pasarla encima de su pecho, como posaría sus labios sobre esas pequeñas montañas y recorría con su lengua la pequeña forma rozada, ese botón que le haría jadear si él hacia lo que era bueno para ambos.

No podía parar ninguno de sus movimientos, su mano izquierda palpaba con ayuda de ese líquido viscoso y brilloso que desprendía su prepucio que le lubricaba su glande, y su lengua sin control alguno seguía pasándose por sus labios ¿Qué tan ricos serías? El mejor manjar no se le parecería, ¿será cálida o hervirá cuando la toque, cuando la mame como tanto deseaba? Placer siempre sería ella, su piel blanca se veía tan tersa ¿y porque mierda te fuiste? Siguió chillando el monstruo, mientras que su mano seguía su trabajo sobre su pene, sus dedos obraban rápidamente para lograr el objetivo, que era terminar dentro de ella, aunque ella no estuviese en ese momento. Y su miembro siguió palpitando, duro como roca, también esperando algo más que su mano, sino que quería algo más pequeño y caliente, más delicado y sublime, la quería a ella, su cuerpo la quería a ella y el monstruo siguió escupiendo palabras de odio sin cesar. – es una niña…-susurro derrotado, tratando de parar tanto a su cuerpo como al monstruo, pero ni él mismo estaba convencido, porque deseaba morder ese labio, deseaba tanto ver como sus ojos se abriesen cuando él se clavara en ella, sentir el calor de su hermoso cuerpo, pero ya ni con un abrazo de ella le conformaría, tantearla suavemente y sin pretensiones sino sin nada de ropa entre ellos, sentir su desnudes y sus pezones que eran tan hermosos sería su meta, ¿Cómo sería el resto de ella? ¿Cómo algo tan esplendido existía? ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan malditamente joven y buena? ¿Por qué ella tenía que seguir torturándolo? ¡Como detestaba amarla!-…pero es una niña- insistió, cuando el fulgor se fue presentado con más potencia en todo su ser.

Comenzó a sudar y se le humedeció la frente, mientras que todo en él pedía más, y no podía parar de pasar su lengua por sus labios, soñando como lo haría con su pezón- …es una niña….-pero te gusto verla¿ no es cierto? Le reto el monstruo fastidiado del razonar de él, puedes mentirle a todos los demás, pero no a mi ¡estaba enfrente tuyo, maldito bastardo! Quieres hacer el amor con ella ¿verdad? Y ante la exposición de la verdad por parte del monstruo, los ojos le ardieron cuando lagrimas amargas fueron cayendo por su rostro, porque el monstruo tenía la razón, y nada de lo que hiciera podía cambiarlo, a lo que su mano se siguió moviendo sobre la extensión de su falo, mientras que este se hinchaba y sus caderas se oscilaban de atrás para delante. No te importa que sea una niña, porque ya no lo es, jamás lo fue para ti, admítelo, ¡quieres hacer el amor con ella! Tenerla solo para ti, quiso negar ante la convicción de su parte más macabra, pero no podía, ya no más, porque no podía pretender que él no era así, porque ella estaba tan grandiosa y solo quería engullir los dientes en su piel; el ritmo de su mano aumentaba, cuando todos sus músculos se fueron contrayendo dando la pauta que el final se acercaba. ¿Quieres hacer el amor con ella? Es MÍA, ELLA ES MÍA, y la voy a fornicar hasta que pida clemencia, la voy a comer ¡y te va a gustar!, rió enfermo, para conseguir que él llorara con más fuerza, golpeando con fuerza su cabeza varías veces con la puerta, intentando acallar al monstruo en su cabeza, pero nada lo detenía, nunca se detuvo y ahora era más fuerte que nunca. No pudo evitar imaginarse esos orbes chocolates que tanto lo asediaban, le atormentaban y no lo dejaban en paz, pero no había nada sin ella, porque la amaba, aunque ahora ella le haya convertido en una porquería de ser humano, y monstruo fuese él único que tuviese la verdad.

Su espalda se arqueo, mientras que apretaba sus labios reprimiendo el jadeo, porque la proyecto tan nítida, tan real, como sería su cuerpo desnudo junto a él, su piel blanca predominaría todo, los labios de ella serían tan deliciosos, que no se cansaría de probarlos ya que nunca se podría llenar de ellos. Y su mente malvada le jugo la peor jugarreta, cuando su falo lanzo los primeros chorros de semen, que mancho la alfombra de su cuarto haciendo vibrar su cuerpo, sintió como ella gemiría para él y no pudo evitar sonreír ante tal sonido, liberando más semilla de lo que era físicamente posible, estremeciéndolo hasta la medula, cuando la calma de terminar le domino, y su falo perdió vigor en su mano. Descendió lentamente su espalda por la puerta, hasta quedar sentado, y abrió sus ojos, que turbados y plenos se focalizaron hacia la nada; ¿te gusto, maldito enfermo? Imagínatela cuanto vas a disfrutar cuando la tomes, cuando la tengas, le tanteo la bestia más tranquila, y Edward sonrió, torciendo los labios, mientras que sus ojos sacaron las ultimas lagrimas-…va a ser grandioso…- dijo para satisfacer al monstruo y él mismo.

-¿Por qué no puedo ir?- repitió molesto Jasper hacia su madre que inalterable seguía preparando una jarra de chocolatada caliente, Emmett, que se encontraba sentado al costado de la mesada de la cocina, quiso mofarse de la mala suerte de su cuñado, pero fue prudente ya que tenía que hacer buena letra si quería que dejasen salir al día siguiente a Rose.

-no es que no confíe en ti, Jazz…-le explico su madre mientras seguía su tarea, la voz cálida de ella podía parecer que estaba aceptando el pedido de su hijo, pero Esme Cullen era la que siempre manejaba la casa y lo que pasaba con sus hijos, ya que Carlisle se quedaba al margen de la situación mientras leía unos informes pero prestando suma atención como su esposa gobernaba la casa-…pero si no sé dónde se desarrolla la fiesta, no puedes ir a ningún lado…-endureciendo la mandíbula, nervioso como cualquier adolescente que solo pensaba en follar con su novia, y más teniendo una chica como María a su lado, que adoraba el sexo a todas horas, el fastidio fue aumentando rápidamente.

-pero, Má tengo el móvil conmigo, te voy a llamar tan pronto pueda, te lo prometo….-sin perder la calma que la caracterizaba, miro a su hijo para establecerle su posición.

-no entiendo porque María no te informa donde es la fiesta…-prosiguió dándole a entender en pocas palabras porque esa muchacha no era apropiada para él, el carácter parrandero de ella conseguía que tanto Esme como Carlisle se preocuparan por el bienestar de su hijo; pero Jasper no quería entender los problemas que ella le originaba, ya había sido castigado en dos oportunidades cuando se escapó de clases solo porque a su novia se le ocurrió que quería ir a Port Ángeles a pasear. Era disturbante que la personalidad potente de Jasper, característica de cada Cullen, se vea aplacado por la voluntad de una chica sin nada admirable como lo era María; pero también como cada Cullen, a Jasper le gustaba coger y María abría siempre las piernas casi sin pedirle que lo hiciera.

-es mi novia, ella no va a llevarme a un lugar que sea peligroso o algo por el estilo…-le refuto rápidamente, sin dejar de perseguir a su madre en busca de su consentimiento para salir con María.

- ella no es tu novia…-apareció por la puerta Rose, y Carlisle no pudo evitar suspirar pesadamente, causando que Emmett lo observara divertido; el doctor Cullen jamás sopeso lo difícil que sería tener dos adolescente en la casa, con Edward no tuvo problemas, su actitud madura siempre lo maravillo, aunque le inquietaba lo que su pequeño hermano le ocultaba, porque solo un estúpido no se daría cuenta que algo le atormentaba, debía estar tan arraigado y ser profunda la causa de ese pesar ¿Qué era lo que le obligaba alejarse y repeler a todos? ¿Qué era lo que tanto le dolía? Porque lo que Edward representaba ante él era un papel, estaba consciente de eso, algo se escondía en él, algo poderoso y hasta había ocasiones en donde no quería jamás enterarse que era lo que era. – si fuese tu novia...-acoto en forma de burla, mientras que un frente de batalla se armaba en la cocina de los Cullen, pero eso no conseguía que Emmett abandonará de servirse en una taza sopera la chocolatada que Esme preparo aprovechando que ella se distrajo.- vendría a casa a presentarse con papá y mamá…

-es tímida…-le excuso caminando lentamente hacia donde se encontraba Rose, el porte duro de ambos hubiese alertado a cualquiera, pero Emmett sabía que su Rose sabía cómo defenderse, y aún más de su hermano y siguió tomando la chocolatada con unas galletitas divertido como ellos dos estaban por discutir. Rose bufo, cruzando sus brazos por sobre su pecho y los ojos celestes de ella, junto a toda su belleza, se presentaron combativas.

-tímidas son mis tangas…-le contesto y Emmett casi se atraganta cuando trato de no reírse.

-Rose…-le advirtió su madre para que se calmará. Y Carlisle considero que su esposa sería una perfecta domadora de leones porque todos los días tenía que lidiar con el temperamento volátil de sus hijos.

-esa chica es solo problemas…-y Jasper apretó los dientes mientras que el fuego se fue creando en sus ojos- es una estúpida….

-Rose...-levanto el tono de voz Esme, cuando los dos jóvenes que no paraban de matarse con la miraba, y estaban posicionándose a solo centímetros de distancia. Ambos eran tan hermosos, que era contradictoria la potencia de carácter que poseían y cuanto odio estaban despidiendo.

-ella no es una estúpida…-casi gruño Jasper pasando, como cuando estaba histérico, la mano sobre sus cabellos.

-si lo es, no me puede negar que al menos tiene 20 años y sigue en la secundaria, es una estúpida que solo sirve para abrir las piernas…-los ánimos de la discusión se fueron elevando y eso logro que Carlisle abandonara su cómodo asiento para interceder, porque cuando dos personas arguyen es necesario poner paños fríos con palabras calmas y coherentes, y más si estas vienen de alguien con un genio más severo que ellos.

-tiene 19 años…-contraataco, mientras que Esme ponía las manos el pecho del joven para que se fuera alejando, ningún Cullen se rendía y mucho menos se acobardaba en una disputa.

-19 de profundo…-rió con bronca, Carlisle giro los ojos, era impresionante el ingenio que ambos tenían al contestar.

-tú tienes un año y medio más que Emmett y nadie te dice nada por eso…-le respondió colérico Jasper, y todo el semblante de Emmett se oscureció, mientras apretaba los puños, no quería golpear a su cuñado, ambos sabían cómo derribar al otro y sus puntos débiles, mas que le recordaran a Rose que él era más joven le aplacaba, el tema de la edad entre ambos era un ítem sensible. Durante años lucho para ella le aceptara no teniendo en cuenta la edad de él, y cuando capto la aprensión y hasta cierto punto vergüenza en los ojos de ella, quiso gritar irritado, pero no solo hacia Jasper sino también a ella, ya que no se libraba de los preconceptos sobre la edad en una pareja.- así que tú eres la menos indicada…-de repente todo su cuerpo se vio empujado hacia atrás, la mano de Edward tomo del cuello de la camisa de él y le alejo de Rose.

-cálmate un poco…-le indico mientras le soltaba, y todo el ambiente que antes estaba cargado se relajó ante la intervención de Edward, sin mirar a nadie fue hacia la heladera y reviso lo que había adentro, ocultando su rostro dentro de esta- si tanto problema es…

-idiota…-bramo Rose a Jasper mientras se iba hacia la escalera- ojala que esa te contagie gonorrea o algo parecido, para que aprendas- y desapareció hacia su cuarto, Carlisle y Esme solo pudieron agitar la cabeza resignados que era una lucha diaria tener que intermediar entre ambos, solo agradecían que tanto Edward como Bella no traían dificultades a sus vidas y todo era paz cuando ambos se encontraban, esa sensación de calma solo iba a durar unos años más, porque cuando se desatara el infierno, ambos conocerían como eran realmente ellos dos, y odiarían esa verdad.

-…te puedo llevar- concluyo sin prestar atención a Rose, estaba acostumbrado de sus quejas, y aunque tenía razón con respecto a la novia de Jasper, había maneras más diplomáticas de hacerle comprender eso al joven. Jasper sonrió feliz y entusiasmado, colocándose al lado de su hermano mayor.

-¿en serio?- festejo feliz, y miró a su madre más tranquilo- Edward me lleva y va a saber dónde es la fiesta ¿puedo ir?- Esme suspiro pesadamente mientras su atención se focalizo de nuevo en la chocolatada y se dio cuenta que quedaba menos de la mitad de la preparación, siempre con Emmett alrededor no alcanzaba el alimento.

-¿tienes que salir ahora?- le pregunto Carlisle a Edward, pero el joven siguió buscando algo dentro de la heladera, esta era una de las pocas noches donde toda la familia estaba reunida bajo el mismo techo.

-sí, tengo que hacer un turno el hospital…-y la ceja de Carlisle se elevó ante su respuesta, a lo que Esme frunció el ceño.

-pero…cariño, ¿no era que tenías el fin de semana libre?- Jasper paso al lado su madre yendo a buscar a la sala su abrigo, pero no reparo que el rostro de ella se iba entristeciendo, Esme detestaba no poder pasar tiempo con sus hijos, la distancia que Edward imponía la desequilibraba; en ocasiones no podía evitar meditar que Edward no quería formar parte de la familia, esa deducción era incorrecta, solo que él estaba cansado de actuar todo el tiempo, necesita dejar de ocultarse y prefería evitarlos ya que nada era real en Edward porque el monstruo ya lo absorbido.

-si…-y mostro al fin su rostro, pero se focalizo en el piso, no quería que ellos supieran lo que había hecho, la vergüenza que era probable que por cada poro despedía, porque era un asco, era asqueroso, su forma era horrible y nadie se daba cuenta de eso, no quería que nadie lo sepa jamás ¿Pero cómo nadie se enteraba lo que era? Era tan obvio, al menos él consideraba eso, porque no podía dejar de pensar en ella, la amaba y ahora tuvo una erección y eyaculo solo con imaginársela ¡era una mierda de persona!- pero…hay demasiados casos y están escasos de personal así que me ofrecí…- tanto Esme como Carlisle se dieron cuenta del balbuceo y el porte sombrío que tenía, Carlisle se mantuvo callado, estaba resignado que su hermanito jamás daría a conocer algo más, que era lo que lo disturbaba, que era lo que le acosaba, pero Esme siendo el amor personalizado, fue a su lado y tomo su rostro con sus manos para poder estudiarlo.

-¿estás bien?- le cuestiono preocupada, pero él esquivo la mirada de ella, no quería que nadie jamás se enterara pero seguro si alguien veía sus ojos conocería las perversiones que adoraba y como el monstruo tenía hambre de su Bella.

-sí, mamá…-se apartó dejándola consternada- hay poco personal y Bella…-le quemo decir su nombre, su estómago se revolvió por la vergüenza y el monstruo paso la lengua por sus labios añorando esos hermosos pezones rozados, deliciosos y pequeños, carnosos que no duraría en morder - es mejor que se quede al menos el fin de semana….- Esme al notar como los hombros de él estaban desganados y tensionados estaba por presionar en el tema, detestaba no comprender que era lo que le molestaba, con podía comprender como sus hijos pudiesen sufrir por situaciones que ella desconocía pero Carlisle le interrumpió.

-por favor hazme el favor de darle estos papeles a Garrett..-le extendió a Edward que ya se estaba por irse y este solo asintió- nos vemos allá- le indico, y después de besar a su madre que contenía las ganas de gritarle que le cuente que era lo causaba ese comportamiento, se retiró junto a Jasper que no paraba de mandar mensajes a su novia. Carlisle volvió a tomar su lugar en la mesa pero el escrutinio de su esposa no le dejaba, así que suspirado, le explico.

-no puedes presionarlo, si él no quiere hablar del tema no lo vas convencer…-Esme entrecerró los ojos pero tuvo que aceptar lo que su marido le decía. Emmett que quedo marginado en el cambio de palabras, más que nada porque estaba muy ocupado comiendo, sonriendo recordó algo que cada vez que pasaba algo similar con Edward repetía como una vez le oyó mencionar.

-estúpido bipolar…-y comió otra galletita mientras cambiaba de canal.

El volvo se desplazaba rápidamente sobre la calle principal de Forks, Jasper estaba cada vez más emocionado, había llevado al menos 5 condones y planeaba usarlos todos esa noche; la mirada de Edward estaba concentrada en la calle, pero cada tanto pasaba su mano derecha por sus cabellos, se denotaba que estaba nervioso por algún motivo.-gracias, mamá no me hubiese dejado salir si no fuese por ti…-le comunico Jasper, pero Edward solo asintió ligeramente sin dar opinión sobre tema. El adolescente algo extrañado por el ambiente que se sentía en el auto, se focalizo en su hermano, era como si este estuviese manejando el humor y modificara como todo se percibía; de pronto se sintió oprimido, como si quisiese gritar y una gran inquietud lo domino, la gran capacidad de Jasper en captar el carácter de las personas se estaba presentado y no le gustaba lo percibía de su hermano mayor- ¿estás bien, Edward?- solo el silencio recibió de respuesta pero no pasó desapercibido que él apretó sus manos sobre el volante mientras que su mandíbula se pronunciaba considerablemente, como si estuviese haciendo una fuerza fuera de lo natural.

Dando un giro el vehículo se detuvo enfrente de una casa, donde dentro de esta se estaba realizando una fiesta, Jasper se estaba bajando pero no podía dejar de percibir como algo potente y horrible pasaba con su hermano y volvió para poder averiguar si podía ayudar en algo.-Edward…-le llamo, y la atención de Edward volvió a su hermano dejándolo petrificado, los ojos verdes de él estaba oscurecidos, como si quisiesen tornarse negros, todas sus facciones estaban duras, como si fuesen formadas de roca, y ese salvajismo que despedía como si fuese una criatura que solo conocía la oscuridad y le gustara esta. Se quedó con la boca abierta, paralitico sin saber que explayar, casi aterrado por esa visión de su hermano, pero los labios de Edward se curvaron formando una sonrisa dulce en contraposición a todo su porte feroz.

-nos vemos, Jazz…-Jasper no pudo ni asentir cuando el auto se marchó dejándolo con un escalofrió que le afecto hasta la medula y esa sensación de que no deseaba conocer jamás lo que por la mente de su hermano pasaba. Eres un cobarde ¿lo sabías? Le reitero el monstruo, eres una mierda, te vas a rendir, lo sabes, porque te gusto ¿no es cierto, maldito pervertido? Edward subió el volumen de la música de su mp3, para que sonara a toda fuerza tratando de acallar al monstruo, pero esa imagen le quemo la cabeza, en cada neurona se gravo con esa hermosura, porque fue gloriosa la visión de sus pechos, ella ya no era una niña, y le dolía estar consciente de eso. ¿Qué demonios iba a hacer de ahora en más? Ya se le hacía difícil hacer lo que era normal, iba contra su propia naturaleza no hacer lo que quería, porque estar con ella en un mismo cuarto era inapropiado, inadecuado y peligroso para ella. Pero no podía alejarse de ella, ya lo intento y no le sirvió, no le ayudo y casi le vuelve loco; el instinto animal predominaba en él, le controlaba y la razón era algo superfluo, siempre lo fue, pero ahora lo comprendía con más fuerza, porque quería posar sus labios en esos pezones y no era monstruo quien se masturbo sino él, y ya no podía culpar a nadie más que a ella por eso. Su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente porque la ponzoña por no poder amarla como quería, devorarla ya que su estómago gruñía hambriento, se hacía más pesada y fuerte, doliéndole en las venas, como un líquido pesado y se expandía por todo su ser. Y lo único que se reiteraba era, lo grandioso que sería hacer sus sueños realidad.

-¿hace cuantas horas que estas de guardia?- le cuestiono Dimitri el domingo por la mañana, Edward estaba sentado en el sillón en la sala de descanso para el personal médico, se refregó el rostro, estaba cansado y no se sentía muy bien, estaba desganado y sus músculos estaban medio entumecidos- porque te ves cómo la misma mierda…-solo giro los ojos por el comentario de su amigo, más no importaba lo mal que su cuerpo se sentía su mente no paraba de trabajar, el monstruo estaba sobre estimulado, porque no sabía cómo hacer para alejarse de ella, como poder seguir ignorándola, porque le expuso lo que tanto deseaba y suplicaba, que ya no podía regresar a lo anterior, la actuación ya no era una fuga viable y valedera, así que estuvo los últimos dos días planeando, proyectando que solución podía encontrar para poder soportar, aguantar y no dañarla como tanto ambicionaba, aturdido por los chillidos odiosos del monstruo que le advertía que ni se atreviera separarlo de ella, el momento que le prometió había llegado y que lo acepte de una buena vez.

-¿Qué tal si vamos hoy …-propuso, nervioso porque tenía miedo que los gritos del monstruo alguien más lo oyera- a cualquier lado, bailar o un bar?- Dimitri se sorprendió ante el pedido de su amigo, e iba a aceptar pero las grandes ojeras de Edward le indicaron que no lo hiciera, estaba agotado pero era perceptible que estaba nervioso pero lo sobrellevaba tan sutilmente que solo sus conocidos se darían cuenta.

-lo dejamos para otra ocasión, ¿no es mejor que vayas a descansar?- y Edward apretó los dientes, porque no se le daban las cosas como quería, quería huir, esconderse como el cobarde que era, no podía afrontarla ahora, simplemente no podía, le sería difícil siquiera verla, era probable que su cuerpo actuara a sabiendas que ella estaba ahí en busca de la pasión, el calor y la excitación que ella le daría. ¿Por qué ella tenía que haber nacido? ¿Por qué tuvo que haberla conocido? ¡Por todo lo sagrado, como ansiaba morder ese labio! Hacerla gritar su nombre hasta que desfallezca, llenarse de ella, y llenarla de él, hacerle sentir la locura que le dominaba por amarla tanto; pero por más que todo su ser estaba arruinado por tanto pelear, y no era solo por lo que el monstruo le suplicaba, sino porque él mismo no se aguantaba sino la tenía, tenía que hacer lo correcto y lo correcto era su muerte y la misma mierda.

-está bien, voy a salir yo solo…-se paró de la silla, pero el piso se movió bajo sus pies, mientras que su visión decidió oscurecerse por un segundo, el mareo le obligo a regresar a su antiguo lugar. Preocupado Dimitri se le acercó para tocar la frente y se percató que estaba caliente.

-tienes fiebre, Edward…-le aviso- ve a casa a descansar, parece que el frió te alcanzo a vos también- Edward asintió tosiendo y el monstruo fue afilando los dientes para cuando la viera nuevamente y pudiera desgarrar sin tener problemas sus hermosos huesos.

La canción sonaba alto dentro del auto de Jasper, estaba más que orgulloso del convertible negro que sus padres le habían regalado por su cumpleaños, además obtenido por su excelente comportamiento, que últimamente, desde que conoció a María y las actitudes que causaban en él, dejaba mucho que desear; pero mantenía buenas notas no tenían quejas concretas contra él como para amenazarlo con quitarle su tesoro, así que como todo ser lleno de hormonas revoloteadas no tenía mayores preocupaciones. A su lado Bella, estaba abstraída por sus pensamientos, aun no captaba que fue lo que sucedió, ese fin de semana Edward no tenía que realizar rondas en el hospital así que no comprendió porque su cronograma cambio radicalmente, ya que siempre le informaba con anterioridad donde ella pasaría la noche. Cierta agitación, que causaba que un frio recorriese su espalda, le originaba al recordar los orbes salvajes de él y como sus facciones se manifestaban tan extrañas y al mismo tiempo en muchas oportunidades las distinguió en él, aunque siempre en forma tan fugaz que realmente le obligan preguntarse si había sido una ilusión o realmente habían estado en él. Sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas por el aviso de su móvil, había recibido un mensaje; abrió los ojos y se quedó meditando su contenido.

-sabes muy bien que tienes prohibido tener novio…-dijo en tono de broma Jasper al no contar que fue lo que leyó, aunque había una advertencia, los Cullen, en particular los hombres Cullen tenían una idea bastante arcaica con respecto a Bella, como era la más pequeña de la familia y además por todas las situaciones horrendas y trágicas que siempre la rodearon, tenían un instinto sobreprotector con ella, y eso incluido, que cualquier chico que osase si quiera a mirarla, sufriría la ira de ellos, en especial, de Edward y su monstruo. Bella sonrió, y después de mantenerse callada unos instante, quiso provocar a su hermano, más que nada para saber con seguridad que era lo que por su mente pasaba.

-es Alice…-le informo en forma casual para poder despistarlo, y Jasper siguió conduciendo como si ese nombre no causara nada en él. Después de confirmar si era posible dejar a Bella en su casa, ya que le habían comunicado que Edward estaba enfermo, se iría a encontrar un rato con María para un rapidito o al menos para que le chupara el pene para entretenerse. Al no obtener la respuesta deseada, ella continuo- me está pidiendo un consejo….-y se calló. Jasper jamás pudo confirmar que era lo que sentía por la amiguita de su hermanita, pero el calor de los labios de ella en los de él, en el funeral Charlie no se le comparaba a nada, ni siquiera una buena follada con María; adjudicaba a esto ya que fue su primer beso, y la niña lo reconforto en un momento muy horrible en su vida, y ese recuerdo era exacerbado por ese motivo, pero aun así, cada vez que la veía no podía dejar de sentirse incómodo y que su corazón latiera con inaudita fuerza y rapidez.

-seguro que se le abra descocido una prenda y debe estar histérica…

-un chico de nuestra clase llamado Ben le invito a salir y no sabe qué hacer…-le interrumpió antes de que Jasper pudiese terminar el chiste, la sonrisa de él se quedó quieta y descendió ligeramente, pero en si no sufrió mucho cambio su semblante, pero Bella lo conocía y la mirada de él se endureció, y así obtuvo la confirmación que tanto esperaba. Mas le fastidiaba lo egoísta de la actitud de Jasper, no podía esperar que ella lo estuviese esperando, sin saber si realmente él sentía algo por él, mientras que él salía con otras chicas, como si fuese el deber de ella aguardar hasta que él se decidiera, hasta que él le demostrara algo y ella sufriera mientras tanto en soledad _¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto Edward?_ Esa última frase no supo de donde salió, dejándola sorprendida, pero era más que seguro que estuviese latente en lo más profundo de su inconsciente. Avistaron en la puerta de la casa el auto de Edward, que estaba aparcado en la acera y no en la cochera como siempre lo estaba, se quedó extrañada pero noto por las pequeñas expresiones de su hermano, que no había pensado en ese detalle, su mente estaba en otro lado, quien sabría dónde.

-¿podrás manejarte sola?- le demando impaciente Jasper, ella solo asintió, su hermano estaba nervioso y era mejor no contradecirlo en ese momento y mucho menos indagarlo que era lo que le pasaba; sin esperar que ella entrara al menos a la casa, él se fue a gran velocidad, pero Bella solo pudo sonreír, ¿Cómo podía si quiera considerar que podía ir contra de lo que sentía? Le gustaba Alice y no quería admitir ese hecho. Casi corriendo, a causa del frió que calaba hasta el tuétano , mas felicitándose por no tropezarse en el intento, llego hasta la puerta y no tuvo que buscar mucho cuando entro ya que en la cocina estaba él; tenía el ceño fruncido pero no se dio cuenta de la presencia de ella. Estaba tenso, sus hombros estaban contraídos, sus cabellos más despeinados de lo habitual, como si algo le estuviese acosando, dando otro paso hizo ruido con el parque del piso y loso ojos de él se enfocaron ella. Una gran ira trasmitía con estos, y una chispa que le era conocida y al mismo tiempo tenía más fuerza, como si tuviera vida propia, aparte de él, que mantenía las facciones duras y marcadas; algo horrible quería salir a la luz y le dio la impresión que estaba detrás de ella.

-¿Qué es lo que le haces así?- se quedó pasmada por el tono duro que uso, como acusándola de un crimen imperdonable, su instinto le advirtió que retrocediera, mas él no soltó la mirada de ella, atrapándola, como si hilos invisibles rodearan todo su cuerpo y no le permitieran moverse, aunque le dio miedo, no podía si quiera impulsar un musculo, ya que alguna situación o hecho le agobiaba y ella necesitaba saber, para preservar su cordura, que era lo que a su ángel le afectaba. Quiso modular palabra, pero nada salió de sus labios, Edward apretó los puños, casi comprimiendo sus tendones que oprimidos temblaron y ese fuego en sus ojos no le abandonaba- tu no tendrías que estar acá…-le gruño, y se pasó la mano sobre sus cabellos en forma violenta y rápida-… ¿Qué mierda haces acá, Bella?-menciono su nombre con desprecio y rencor.

El golpe de bronca le dolió logrando que la opresión en su pecho apareciera con fuerza, ese escozor en la nariz que anteponía al llanto, pero solo logro que los ojos se le llenaran de lágrimas, que no iba a derramar. ¿Qué demonios le había hecho ahora? ¿Cómo le pudo haber ofendido en esta oportunidad? ¿Qué haya regresado a su casa? ¿Qué él tuviera que hacerse cargo de ella, por más que intentase no estorbarle? ¿Le jorobaba que ella respiraba cerca de él? ¿O era algo tan simple como que ella estuviese viva? Quiso gritarle que no era culpa suya, no sabía cuál era motivo de su enojo pero estaba segura que no era culpa suya, si trataba de importunarlo con su presencia, trataba de pasar desapercibida, pero ¡si él le había jurado que le amaba! Que le esperaría y sería de ella para siempre ¿Dónde mierda estaban esa promesa? ¿Dónde estaba ese amor? Hubiera sido mejor que jamás le hubiese mentido de manera tan horrenda, si le dio esperanza de vivir y continuar y no rendirse, ¿y todo para qué? ¿Para qué le gritara después de años de ignorarla? ¡Porque demonios no podía dejar de amarlo!

Entonces Edward se movió algo tambaleante, casi huyendo pero a paso lento, sus mejillas estaban algo sonrojadas y tosió en forma seca y pesada; Bella, se alarmo porque mostraba señales de sufrir espasmos de frio y muy probable que también fiebre. Trato de ir a su lado para ayudarlo, pero él mantuvo su escrutinio violento y le mando- no te me acerques, voy a estar en mi cuarto…-y aunque todo su cuerpo estaba en evidente debilidad por una probable gripe, sus ojos se mantenían duros pero no fríos sino llenos de una energía que abarcaba el infinito y más, pero era tan oscura como la nada. Y se fue hacia su recamara dejándola sin entender que era lo que pasaba y llena de angustia por no poder ayudarlo, y el vació que siempre reinaba en su pecho, comenzó a dolerle dañándole cada fibra de su ser.

-¿seguro que estas bien, mi niña?- reitero Carlisle a través de la línea dos horas después, Bella mordió su labio sosteniendo el tubo del teléfono en su oreja, no quería mentir, la verdad es que no sabía cómo manejarse con la situación. No porque no comprendía como atender un enfermo, muchas veces Seth o Jr estuvieron enfermos, y ella como la hermana mayor los asistió con ligereza y exactitud, pero no le inquietaba la enfermedad sino el afectado. Estaba consiente que era solo una gripe, como casi media población de Forks estaba padeciendo, pero ¿él dejaría que ella le ayude? ¿Qué ella entre a su cuarto? ¿Qué ella al menos le hable para saber su estado?; suprimiendo el suspiro de que le hiciera saber a su padre el estrés por el cual estaba pasando, y la tristeza por la manera de actuar de él con ella, mantuvo un tono calmado para no alarmar a nadie.

-si, papi, voy a estar bien…-miró hacia el pasillo donde se encontraba la habitación de él y cerró los ojos reprimiendo el dolor de que él la aleje, desde siempre lo hizo, y no era tonta, sabía que la odiaba, solo que jamás se lo explayo con tanta soltura como hace horas. ¿Hubiera sido mejor jamás confirmar ese hecho? ¿Seguir mintiéndose con fantasías que eran tan insulsas que daba vergüenza con si quiera considerarlas? ¿Seguir esperando la nada que él le daría? ¿Por qué le había dicho que le amaba? ¿Por qué le dio esperanzas? ¿Por qué tuvo el placer de tocarlo un poco y así saborear el cielo en su eterno limbo? Y la respuesta no aparecía, ninguna maldita epifanía explicando que era lo que pasaba por la mente de su ángel le iluminaba, y solo podía reflexionar que hubiera sido mejor seguir en el limbo que emocionarse con cosas prohibidas y lejanas.

-está bien…- el silencio tuvo lugar un momento del otro lado de la línea, hasta que se escuchó un suspiro del otro lado- mañana a la mañana iremos con tu madre, para ver cómo se encuentra…no puedo creer que Jasper que haya dejado sola…-quiso interceder a favor de su hermano pero no tuvo tiempo, cuando su padre continuo- fíjate que tome mucho líquido, ¿de acuerdo, mi niña?

-si papá, me voy a encargar de Edward…

-puedo ir ahora, no está bien que te desveles ni nada…

Antes de que prosiguiera, entonando su voz más calmada le interrumpió para no molestar a su padre- está bien, no me voy a desvelar, ahora le pregunto si quiere algo y si no, me voy a dormir en seguida.

-¿lo prometes?-le pregunto preocupada, y casi sonrió por el amor que su padre siempre le profanaba.

-si papá, lo prometo…-y esa sería una de las tantas mentiras que desde ese día, Bella, le haría a sus padres y amigos. Después de despedirse de él, no antes de jurarle que no era problema alguno encargarse de Edward, corto la comunicación, y la realidad de tener que cuidar a Edward tomaba otra dimensión, la verdadera connotación que siempre tenía, él no la quería, ni siquiera soportaba estar en el mismo cuarto que ella, era una vida horrible tener que admitirlo al fin, verdaderamente tener conciencia de que él le detestaba; mas no iba dejarlo a la deriva mientras que él se sintiera mal, no podía abandonarlo, le cuidaría y después se iría, tal vez regresaría con sus padres, eso era lo mejor, dejarlo solo, sin mortificarlo nunca más y que pueda continuar su vida, mientras que ella solo existiría, pero ya no atrapada en ilusiones ni sueños, sino con lo concreto y eso dolía, le despedazaba, mas era algo verdadero. Camino lentamente hacia el cuarto de él, le preguntaría si necesitaba algo y si no se iría a dormir, aunque ya no podría dormir nunca más, solo cerrar e intentar no llorar por no tener nada más, no tenerlo y que él la odie profundamente. Se colocó enfrente de la puerta, y su mano tembló un poco en el picaporte, no quería verlo pero lo necesitaba, al menos una vez más, aunque él no lo quisiera.

Suspiro profundamente y entro algo reticente a su cuarto, muy pocas veces lo hizo, pero cada una de estas era cuando él no estaba, todo el espacio estaba decorado con gran armario y una cómoda, nada realmente personal, no demostrando nada de su personalidad, como si él ese no fuese realmente su lugar para dormir y descansar, sino solo un lugar para vegetar un poco. En su lado izquierdo estaba la cama de dos plazas, toda la pieza estaba iluminada pobremente por un velador en la mesita de noche la costado de la cama, pero podía verlo aun así, todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto por la frazada ocultando hasta su rostro, que estaba escondido bajo las colchas. Casi tropezando con su propio pie, se le aproximo lentamente nerviosa de que le diría, pero cumpliría su deber que era saber si estaba bien y confortable, por más que le gritara por entrar a su habitación sin su permiso. Trago con un poco de dificultad y se posiciono al lado de la cama, en la cabecera de esta, lentamente levanto la mano, algo dudosa pero no llego a tocarlo, le había sonado más fácil en su cabeza ir a averiguar cómo se sentía y no tan difícil como lo era.

-Edward…-modulo bajamente, y él se movió inquieto bajo las sabanas quejándose pero sin decir nada coherente, pero no se mostró ante ella; así que haciendo apego a una valentía que no supo de donde saco, levanto un poco más la voz- Edward ¿estas…-y aproximo su mano para tocarlo, pero la mano de él fue más rápidamente, que salió bajo la sabana y le toco, sosteniéndola del antebrazo, trasmitiendo por toda su espina dorsal esa maravillosa corriente que alertaba a cada parte que le componía y lograba que el hueco en su pecho se quisiese cerrar para siempre, haciéndola vibrar. Él surgió entre las sabanas, que cayeron hasta la mitad de su cadera y sus ojos estaban tan oscurecidos, pero algo le indico que no era a causa de la poca luz, ni la fiebre que tenía, sino que era la potencia de lo que estaba entre las capas que le constituían, ese algo que le alejaba y le atraía más a él.

-¿Qué es lo que haces aquí, Bella?-pronuncio lentamente y con cierto deje suave, tan delicado que casi pareció lo hizo apropósito, eso logro que ella se sonrojara con furia y abriera los ojos confundida, y él paso la lengua por sus labios, formando su característica sonrisa torcida, que origino que su corazón martillara con furia en su pecho. Estiro del brazo de ella, sin avisarle, para que cayera sobre la blanda superficie del colchón, su rostro se enterró momentáneamente absorbiendo el perfume de él, que lo dominaba todo; el agarre de él no se desprendió de ella, sino que le obligo a darse vuelta para poder enfrentarlo. Velozmente giro su hombro para que su espalda se apoyara en el colchón, y entonces se dio cuenta, que Edward se estaba acomodando encima de ella, sostenido por sus brazos y piernas, pero sin poner peso sobre ella, casi sin tocarla pero sin liberar su brazo que estaba un ligeramente encima de su cabeza.

Respiro agitadamente, sin lograr acomodar sus ideas, sin comprender que era lo que sucedía; pero la sonrisa de él no desistía, y no la dejaba, era como si le obligara a mantener el escrutinio con él. El aroma de él, y el aliento de él, tan próximo a su rostro le estaba afectando, perdiéndola sin ayudarle a pensar, sino simplemente estar en ese momento.-ya te lo pregunte, Bella…-y su tono era profundo, casi como si quiera tentarla algo, acercándola a lo desconocido-¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?- y la cara de él bajo, hacia el cuello de ella, donde sintió como inspiraba profundamente, olfateándola, haciendo que se sonroje con furia, y su rostro se volviese color escarlata. La sangre bombeaba con tanta rapidez, que creyó que apretaba en su cuerpo, y esas cosquillas, que le eran tan extrañas y al mismo tiempo inquietantes, resurgieron en la parte baja de estómago, afectando la parte baja, hasta llegar a una parte de su cuerpo, que le dio vergüenza experimentar, cierta incomodidad en donde estaba su vagina, como si algo estuviera despertando ahí.

Podía sentir como el calor de él, no solo por la fiebre sino también por el propio, llegaba a ella, ocasionando que los latidos fuesen tan fuertes, que le retumbaban en sus oídos. Cerró los ojos en reflejo, cuando la nariz de él rozo un poco la piel de ella, y un ligero escalofrío placentero recorrió su cuerpo, y le gusto, le estaba gustando la cercanía de él, que le tocara, aunque su mano se mantenía cerrada casi en forma dolorosa sobre su antebrazo. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, le encontró que el rostro de él estaba de nuevo encima de ella, pero su mirada observa con suma atención sus labios, que ella estaba mordiendo como siempre lo hacía. La mano, la que la apresaba en la cama, descendió y delineo con la punta de los dedos del costado del cuerpo de ella, yendo desde estaba la cadera, pasando por el costado de su estómago, pausadamente, haciendo que el pecho de ambos se agitara en forma rápida, como si se estuvieran ahogando, pero era por primera vez que Bella, sentía casi el oxígeno en su totalidad; y llegando a la zona de su busto, pero no se detuvo ahí, mas ella estaba consciente del toque de él, pero la graduación de sus ojos, que parecían oscuros le estaba hipnotizando. Los cabellos rebeldes de él caían a causa de la gravedad hacia su rostro, y sus rasgos masculinos hermosos, que el ligero escozor en la zona vaginal se hacía más fuerte, y casi podía sentir como se estaba humedeciendo, palpitando como si en esa locación se encontrase un segundo corazón.

La mano de él siguió su recorrido hasta llegar al rostro de ella, y la sonrisa torcida de él le hechizo, que cuando percibió que apoyo la palma de su mano sobre su mejilla, casi se pierde el momento donde la cara de él, descendió e inclinándola un poco, los labios de él se posaron sobre los de ella. Se quedó petrificada, y creyó que sufriría un infarto, de lo rápido que sus válvulas trabajaban; los labios de él eran tan suaves, tan carnosos, que suspiro aliviada, como si un gran peso se hubiese ido y todo su ser se concentró en su boca para poder experimentar y absorber todo de ese momento, él le acariciaba la mejilla con la mano, y ella no podía parar de suspirar, mientras que un ligero gruñido salió desde el pecho de él. ¿Qué era del odio que le tenía? ¿Del desprecio? Y ahora no podría aceptar menos que esto de él, no le iba a permitir que después se arrepintiera, no después de darle el placer que tanto deseaba, y se sentía tan bien con los labios de él sobre los de ella, perfectos, incrustados en absoluta unidad y armonía. Le estaba acariciando con ellos, y el cielo lo cubrió todo, su ángel le había aceptado y nada más importaba, nada jamás se le compararía, y era tan cálido que quiso llorar, por no tenerlo antes. Ahí se dio cuenta que había vuelto a cerrar los ojos, y no queriendo perderse detalle del agraciado rostro de él, los abrió pero se encontró que él la estaba admirando profundamente, y esa chispa, esa fuerza casi salvaje dentro de él, estaba también junto a su Edward, y eso le dejo desconcertada y su instinto le indico en forma demoledora, que corra y huya lo más rápido posible.

Estaba fascinada por esas contradicciones que lo componían y lo hacían único para toda la eternidad, y aunque todo su ser le rogaba que huya de él, que busque alguna escapatoria, por más que no existiese ninguna, ella no atendería ese pedido, porque lo amaba y si eso significaba aceptar ese parte horrible de él, lo haría. Porque comprendía que algo estaba mal en esa mirada, dentro de él había algo que deseaba salir a la superficie, y eso era algo aterrador, pero lo necesitaba tanto, para vivir, para respirar, que no le importaba, en cada cielo siempre hay un infierno; él abrió la boca, y se sorprendió cuando paso su lengua por los labios de ella, mientras que bajaba lentamente su cuerpo más encima de ella, no supo que hacer, y quiso hablarle pero cuando abrió la boca, él introdujo la lengua de él dentro de esta, creyó por un momento que se ahogaría, así que levanto la mano para poder alejarlo y él adivino eso.

Y los hermosos ojos de Edward se volvieron salvajes y primarios, y tomo la otra mano de ella para sostenerla, dejándola completamente inmovilizada, frunció el ceño, porque quería que se detuviera pero la lengua de él luchaba dentro de la boca, y como su instinto de supervivencia le obligo a tratar de liberarse, retorciéndose debajo de él, pero él era más grande y fuerte que ella, siempre lo sería, y no podía desprenderse de su agarre. Edward libero su boca y ella inhalo en forma pesada, porque no supo cómo manejar el beso- todo es por ti…-de pronto le hablo, y ella no comprendió a lo que se refería, la mirada casi negra de él, más lo duro de sus facciones la violentaban más, ya que no sabía a lo que se enfrentaba, pero la voz aterciopelada, como expandiendo un encanto, repitió- todo es por ti, mi Bella…-y los orbes marrones se abrieron emocionados, por esa expresión de posesividad, él dirigió de la mano de ella, que recién había tomado, hacia abajo, guiándola a la parte baja de él, y le obligo a posar en algo que era duro y grande; y se asustó al saber que era lo que él le obliga a tocar.- ¿lo sientes, Bella?- Edward coloco su boca en el oído de ella para susurrárselo, como si fuese un secreto entre ambos.-¿puedes sentir lo duro que esta?- le demando en forma divertida.

El miembro de él seguía creciendo, y el calor se sentía través de la ropa de él, y la mano de ella seguía apresada entre este y la mano de él-¿Cómo palpita y pide por ti, mi hermosa Bella?- le indico, y lágrimas por no saber qué hacer cayeron por el rostro de Bella, estaba asustada por sentir la hombría de él y tomar verdadera dimensión que él era un hombre y ella una mujer, y no estaba preparada para eso, pero las palabras no salían de su boca, no quería darse a conocer, y su Edward parecía posesionado, solo atento a tenerla.-esto siempre fue por ti…-y mordió el lóbulo de ella, haciendo que un pequeño gemido, también profundo saliera de los labios de Bella.

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado. Hasta el próximo capítulo._


	8. La degustación

Advierto, como en todos los capítulos lo hago es que el siguiente fic posee situaciones, sugerencias y pensamientos que pueden no gustarle a alguno de ustedes, por este motivo, al tratarse de una relación entre una joven y un adulto, esta bajo la categoría M; por favor, para evitarme problemas, y que ustedes no se lleven ninguna desilución, lean las advertencias antes de continuar. Gracias.

Estoy de vuelta, como se daran cuenta, solo quiero agradecer a la gente que me mando mensajes para levantarme el animo, y a los que casi lo logran. Adoro tanto ff y sus comentarios, que agrandan mi enorme ego, como para dejarlo y dejar la escritura por mucho tiempo. En serio, son un completo amor y excelentes personas, gracias.

**Por favor, advierto, que no me gusto mucho el resultado de esta capi, pero es en consecuencia que tarde mucho en escribirlo y no llegue al punto deseado, pero como tenía que volver a escribir, fue lo mejor que pude hacer, prometo que para la próxima mejoro, eso es seguro. Ustedes esperaban más, y les juro que la siguiente actualización lo van a tener.**

Disclaimers: los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**La degustación**

"**Que te requiebres frente a mis ojos es lo más hermoso que existe, que supliques y negocies por misericordia le da un nuevo significado a mi existencia ¿Cómo pude estar tanto tiempo sin sentirte? ¿Sin que te retuerzas entre mis brazos? Escucharte susurrar por más dolor mientras mastico tu piel, es absolutamente fascinante" (He said to me)**

Se quedó focalizado en el piso, podía sentir como la piel se tensaba y su corazón bombeaba duramente, tan fuerte que parecía que ocupaba todo su cuerpo; trato de mantener sus ojos verdes dirigidos hacia la alfombra gris de su cuarto, mientras que sus sentidos se despertaban, se alertaban y adquirían conocimiento de todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, lo que sucedía detrás de la puerta. Tenía miedo, de eso no había duda, estaba asustado hasta afectar cada molécula que le conformaban, ya que ¿Si todo era mentira? ¿Y si realmente aún estaba asediado por la fiebre, y esta había creado una ilusión? Era demasiada esta realidad para afrontarla, durante años solo se limitó a soñar, proyecto y se ilusiono con fantasías retorcidas, asquerosas y excitantes, tan únicas y bellas, que le dolían cuando todas las mañanas se despertaba solo, cuando se daba cuenta que jamás tuvo el calor de ella a su lado, y le quedaba esa maldita molestia de la erección matutina, que como un adolescente tenía que quitarla con masajearse un poco.

Mantuvo la cabeza gacha, expectante de que sucedería, sabía que era él quien tenía que dar el siguiente paso, quien tenía que guiar toda la situación y detenerla, hacerla razonar, que comprenda de una buena vez que era lo mejor para ella, que era lo seguro y lo correcto, lo normal, pero no podía hacer eso porque tenía miedo, tenía tanto miedo que ella saliera huyendo, que desaparezca de su vida, que le abandone y no poder tenerla para sí, como siempre quiso y anhelo. El monstruo estaba inquieto, respirando agitadamente, haciendo que sus costillas deformes se salgan través de su pecho, porque estaba tentado a tomar control de Edward, como lo hizo cinco noches atrás cuando la fiebre lo debilito, pero también quería que ella venga a él, que se entregue como el sacrificio que era, el manjar que le alimentaría para la eternidad. La desesperación le estaba dominando, haciendo que moviera la pierna rápidamente, levantando y bajando la planta del pie pero sin quitar la punta del pie del piso en manera repetitiva; ¿pero qué estaba haciendo? ¿Cómo tenía que actuar ahora? ¿Qué podía esperar de ella? Era solo una niña, una chiquilla que jugaba a ser grande, se repitió mientras que el monstruo le gruñía para que dejase de pensar esas estupideces, era suya, siempre lo fue, ambos lo sabían y ella estaba haciendo lo que ya estaba predestinado, lo que ambos deseaban. Podía sentir el gusto de los labios de ella sobre los suyos, ese sabor a mujer y placer en uno solo, y se estremeció al considerar en lo que pasaría era lo que siempre quiso, y eso le estaba asustando cada vez más.

Su cuerpo estaba curvado hacia adelante para no dejar de desatender el piso mientras que estaba sentado en la parte izquierda de la cama, estaba tan mal todo esto, pero no era su culpa, y esta vez ni siquiera del monstruo, sino de ella, esta vez era seguro que era culpa de ella, porque no podía hacerle esto, porque durante años lucho, lo intento, y casi logro salvar el alma de ella, protegerla del castigo que sería padecerlo a él y su parte macabra, mas ella venía hacia el peligro, venía hacia la noche eterna. ¿Cuántas veces se lo advirtió? ¿Cuántas veces casi le suplica que no lo siga? Pero ella no quiso hacerle caso, creyendo que estaba enamorada, ¿enamorada de él? ¡Eso era una tontería! Estaba contaminado, estaba maldito, y era la misma putrefacción hecha carne, despidiendo su porquería por todas partes ¡y ella no le hizo caso! Quiso por primera vez en su vida gritar lo malditamente afortunado que era por al fin tenerla. Y lo correcto ya no le era importante, ya no le influía como desde que la conoció lo hizo, porque ella iría con él, la podría tocar, gozar y disfrutar, la sedosa piel brillaría ante él, y sus labios serían por siempre suyos, como el monstruo nunca dejo de afirmarle, porque MÍA, ELLA ES MÍA, resonó en sus oídos, y lo correcto ya no tenía valor ni peso alguno. ¿Pero aun había tiempo para detener esta locura? ¿Para explicarle que era todo una equivocación y mentirle descaradamente de que no la amaba con cada fibra de su ser y más? Y antes de que el monstruo le comenzase a insultar con bronca por ser un maldito marica e imbécil, descarto esa idea, porque ya no había marcha atrás y quería experimentar por sí mismo, estar completamente consiente de cómo era percibirla, asimilarla y amarla, que ella le toque y le diga que le ame, mientras que se derritiese en sus manos.

Era un simple mortal, juro por todo que lucho contra el pecado, pero ella se presentaba tan roja, tan jugosa y se arrojaba para ser devorada, así que ya no le significaba que le perdonen las consecuencias de sus actos… de los actos de ambos, aunque él se mancharía para que ella no resulte perjudicada por las implicancias de lo que sucedería; no había nada sin ella, ella era su infinito, su creación, y que todo lo demás desaparezca no le podía ser menos minúsculo. No podía dejar de tener miedo, pero era porque quería que ella tenga un futuro, tenga la felicidad pura, algo que jamás le podría brindar, no podía entregarle eso como mínimo; no era el adecuado para tenerla, pero no podía permitir que nadie más la experimente, la conserve a su lado, porque era suya, y detestaba ser ese desgraciado ser lleno de celos y posesivo, completo de pensamientos oscuros y nada buenos hacia ella, quería conocerla por completo, que ella se desnude completamente ante él, y exponga su alma, para poder maravillarse de algo que él había perdido hace mucho tiempo, que se había evaporado cuando la conoció. Paso la mano por su nuca, en espera de lo maravilloso y horrible, y el tiempo jamás se le fue tan lento como en ese instante, porque ya desde ese momento no se despertaría solo, o al menos empezaría cada día con el gusto de los labios de ella sobre su piel, y para su pesar, no pudo evitar sonreír con solo imaginárselo, ya que nunca más sería una utopía y se convertiría en la pura verdad.

Entonces, sintió como la perilla giraba y la puerta se abrió paulatinamente, causando que todo su cuerpo se detuviera, paralizándose cada musculo, y su respiración se parara a lo que él monstruo no supo cómo actuar, también estaba pasmado que ella realmente lo hiciera, y se emocionó de tal logro, de no tener que haber ido a cazar a la presa, sino que esta se entregase a él felizmente, como una estúpida oveja que se enamoró de un león con las fauces llenas de sangre. Podía escuchar como ella caminaba lentamente pero sin duda hacía él, y casi se ríe cuando creyó que se desmayaría por lo nervioso que estaba, porque todo su ser estaba reaccionando a ella, ya que estaba cerca, estaba ahí, y ya no tendría que pretender, porque ella ya lo sabía, estaba al tanto de lo que él era, y aun así, le aseveraba que le amaba, que sin él, ella no podía estar ni continuar y seguía estupefacto de tal hecho. Visualizo los pies de ella, que estaban cubierto con unas pantuflas en forma de pie de dinosauro, pero ya no le importó que ella fuese una niña ante los demás, porque para él no lo era, nunca más lo sería; trago en seco, y su corazón martillaba furiosamente en su pecho ¿acaso ella lo escucharía? ¿Se percataba que él se estaba comportando como un virgen? ¿Qué él no sabía cómo demonios…y todo se detuvo, cuando los dedos de ella, tocaron gentilmente su frente, haciendo que esa hermosa corriente eléctrica recorriese toda su anatomía, y levanto la mirada para enfrentarla, considerando que hizo lo que pudo, que lo intento, pero ya no lo haría más, porque ella estaba con él, y la correcto se podía ir a la mierda.

Abrió los ojos instantáneamente, sin lograr concretar idea alguna, solo se abrieron sin pedirle permiso, se quedó quieto mirando la nada, la oscuridad que estaba a su alrededor; su mente parecía no querer trabajar sino que su cuerpo actuaba mecánicamente. No comprendía nada, era como un ser recién nacido, sin nociones previas que le ayudasen a ordenar algún pensamiento coherente, solo existía, solo respiraba; cerro pausadamente los parpados, y estos le dolieron, como si le ardiera, intento quejarse pero al moverse sintió la pesadez, la rigidez que le gobernaba, y todo su cuerpo le pesaba una tonelada, así que solo se mantuvo con los ojos cerrados, esperando que el dolor de cabeza se calmase un poco. Se quedó expectante a lo que sucedía, pero el dolor corporal, ya que sus músculos parecían estar en estado puro de cansancio y por ende, agotados, no le daban la oportunidad de preocuparse de nada más, sino lo que pasaba con su cuerpo. Entreabrió sus labios para poder hablar, pero la sequedad y aspereza dentro de esta solo emitió un sonido de rasposo, casi sonando a una queja.

Le dolía respirar, amoldar su cuerpo para que el aire llenase sus pulmones, y la jaqueca palpitante no dejaba de afectarle la frente, mientras que su nuca permanecía rígida, casi como una roca; percibió como algo se movía a su alrededor, eran sonidos lejanos, hasta que su mente decidió que era momento de actuar, de concretar alguna idea, y se preguntó en donde estaba. El contacto tibio en su cabeza, aparto un poco la pesadez y la niebla que estaba a su alrededor-¿te encuentras bien, cariño?- la voz de su madre se hizo presente, y quiso responder pero las palabras no salían, tenía la garganta cerrada y no permitía que modulara nada. Estiro un poco los músculos de su espalda, que sonaron audiblemente y gimió por lo molesto que estaba, que estos al fin se movieran un poco. De pronto, una luz a su costado, le cegó y quemo un poco sus ojos que no sabía que tenía abiertos, se tapó con la mano e impulso su rostro al lado opuesto de la luz para aplacar la molestia- ¿te sientes muy mal, mi niño?- le pregunto su madre preocupada, pero él no respondió solo se limitó a agitar la cabeza para negar eso, no sé sentía mal solo estaba molesto y un poco desorientado todavía, ya que el dolor de cabeza se detuvo automáticamente y podía distinguir que en momentos la contractura muscular desistiría. El toque de la mano de ella en su espalda acariciándolo, para darle a conocer que ella le cuidaría, le hizo sonreír ya que no importaba los años que tuviera, su madre siempre lo asistiría sin importar que.-voy a abrir un poco las cortinas ¿de acuerdo?- pero él siguió con su rostro oculto entre la almohada a un costado suyo, mientras que esperaba que su vista pudiese trabajar correctamente.

Giro un poco su cabeza para que su visión se ajustara al ambiente y escucho como alguien, en suplica, murmuro _"Edward"_, fue nítido, fugaz pero estuvo ahí, alguien le llamo y paso su vista por toda la habitación, pero solo se encontró con Esme que le observaba cariñosamente, mientras iba de nuevo a su encuentro. No supo porque tembló un poco, mientras que su corazón bombeo rápidamente, casi desesperado, tuvo miedo porque conocía esa voz, la conocía y la adoraba, la incertidumbre fue ocupando espacio en él, porque ella le habló, le pidió algo y él no la escucho, no pudo escucharla, y no sabía que fue lo que ella le dijo, pero su voz se quedó, estaba ahí, y tuvo miedo. Paso su mano por su rostro, nervioso ya que no comprendía que era esa intranquilidad que le estaba dominando, algo no estaba bien y no podía identificarlo, no podía precisar que era lo que no estaba en el lugar correcto; su madre se sentó al lado suyo para examinarlo como si tuviese conocimientos médicos, y él con dificultad hablo- ¿Qué hora es?...- ella con una sonrisa, se levantó para tomar algunos objetos de la mesita de luz, entre los que vio algunas pastillas y un termómetro.

-son las 11 de la mañana….-Edward asintió lentamente, moviendo sus piernas hacia el borde de la cama para levantarse.- pero esa no es la pregunta correcta, sino… ¿Qué día es?- se enfocó en ella sin comprender y ella soltó una risita divertida.- estuvimos muy preocupados por ti, bueno tu padre decía que todo estaría bien, pero ya sabes que jamás me confió….-apoyo sus pies en el suelo, para que estos se acostumbraran al piso, ya que le dio la impresión que estaban inflamados, pero no era así, solo era una sensación, una de las tantas que estaban apareciendo de apoco, ya que la incertidumbre estaba ahí, dispuesta y constante, pero lo que más le incomodaba era que se sentía satisfecho, como si hubiera comido después de pasar un largo periodo sin alimentarse. Cada parte de él aparte del cansancio se sentía libre, como si la felicidad pura pudiese tomar otra forma y llenar su cuerpo, una dualidad se tornaba alrededor suyo, su cuerpo cansado y aliviado, su mente trabajosa y natural, pero sus sentimientos era lo que más le desconcertaba, ya que una opresión se concentró, como si tuviera culpa de algo pero esa culpa era opacada por el regocijo, como sí lo más hermoso hubiera pasado, solo que él aún no estaba enterado de que era.-….hoy es martes.-al principio no lo capto, pero de a poco los axiomas tuvieron sentido y se sorprendió ante eso.

-¿martes?- dijo a lo que su madre asintió, utilizando sus manos para apoyarse e impulsarse, se intentó parar, pero el suelo bajo suyo perdió estabilidad y sus piernas, vigor; Esme se apuró, y le ayudo a mantener el equilibrio, pero Edward casi no puso peso sobre ella, después de todo su madre era bastante menuda con respecto a él, y a los instantes, pudo estabilizarse un poco.

-¿vas a poder…..-no pudo terminar de demandar cuando Edward, se soltó de ella y lentamente fue hacia la puerta del cuarto, se dio cuenta en ese momento que tenía el torso desnudo y solo le cubría su pantalón largo de algodón. El clima dentro de la casa era agradable, así que levanto un poco la mano en busca del frió o alguna corriente de aire que era habitual.-…tuve que llamar al proveedor para que colocara el sistema de calefacción….-le informo su madre mientras pasaba a su lado, dirigiéndose a la cocina, sonrió por lo bajo, ya que conocía a su madre, y ella podía ser muy persuasiva cuando se lo proponía-…si hubiera estado en condiciones no te hubieras enfermado así…-Esme siguió reprochando al aire, cuando Edward paso cerca de la habitación de Bella, y todo su cuerpo, su ser casi le empujo para que fuera ahí, que algo importante tenía hacer; le costó respirar, ya que la agitación, el nerviosismo y la expectación le acompaño, le indico que algo estaba dentro suyo, algo espectacular y glorioso guardaba su mente, sin motivo su dermis se acaloro, mientras que todo en él reaccionaba no de mala manera, sino que en promesa de algo único y….delicioso. Bajo su vista al suelo, frunciendo el ceño, cuando de nuevo la voz de su ángel se escucho en su cabeza _"Edward" _y se manifestó tan baja, tan suave, con una entonación que jamás había escuchado en ella, pero le dio la impresión que si la conocía, era como si sufriera y jadeara de una sola vez.

Por algún motivo trago con fuerza, ya que cerro un poco la mano y la premonición de algo delicado estuvo en esta le fue preocupando; obviando lo que tanto le estaba atacando, fue hacia donde estaba su madre, pero miro otra vez hacia el cuarto de ella y algo no estaba en su lugar, y era algo que no podía permitir. Se encontró con su madre preparando un té, mientras hablaba y se concentró en lo que ella decía.-….tu padre estuvo ayer todo el día, junto con tu hermano, ellos te cambiaron….así que tu pudor está todavía a salvo….-bromeo, Edward seguía sin poder quitarse esa satisfacción que no sé iba, como si el universo fuese solo guiado para él y por él, como si su mente y cuerpo estuviesen en total paz y unión, mientras que ese peso en su pecho, esa culpa, ese tono en la voz de su ángel le consumía, como sí lo más horroroso y maravilloso hubiera pasado y estaba más que complacido por eso.-…aunque no veo cual es el problema, si ya he visto ese hermoso trasero rosado antes…-sirvió el agua caliente en la taza para extendérsela, Esme no notaba como Edward no estaba ahí, sino que estaba abstraído por esa duda que no se iba y no se mostraba. Cada tanto volvía mirar al cuarto de Bella para obtener la respuesta e inconscientemente sonrió, porque la verdad estaba ahí y era maravillosa.-…me acuerdo cuando te cambiaba los pañales…-rememoro alegre, a lo que Edward tomo la taza para tomar un sorbo del té caliente, pero su corazón palpitaba con más fuerza, porque estaba ahí, la verdad pura estaba a su alcance, solo a un paso pero él no podía darlo- esos lindos cachetes…-¿Qué era? ¿Qué era lo que pasaba? La fuerza potente del monstruo se fue mostrando, susurrando bajamente algo a su oído, informándole el pasado, pero él no llegaba a captarlo- siempre te los mordía….-y el monstruo comenzó a reír lujuriosamente, aterrándolo, ya que los recuerdos le bombardearon sin piedad, a lo que la taza cayó al suelo.

_-Edward…- ella se movió bajo suyo, tratando de huir, pero él seguía acariciando, en forma lenta pero continua su miembro con la mano de ella, las lágrimas no paraban de caer, pero él no lo comprendía, solo el monstruo estaba presente, solo el instinto, la ganas de poseer, dominar y penetrar furiosamente. La mano derecha de él sostenía por encima de su cabeza la mano de ella, para someterla, inmovilizarla, mientras que la otra obligaba a la otra mano de ella a tocarlo, a sentirlo, que le satisfaga, para al fin preparar todo para alimentarse. El cuerpo de ella le parecía tan pequeño, pero eso no le molesto, sino que parecía alentarlo, porque en sí no importaba el tamaño de ella, solo que fuese ella, fuese su Bella, que lloraba con sus hermosos orbes chocolates bien abiertos, asustados y suplicantes. Los ojos verdes estaban oscurecidos, casi tornándolos en una tonalidad negra, profunda, e hipnótica; pero no dejaba de mirarla, fascinado de ella, mientras que ambos respiraban pesadamente, ella porque tenía miedo y aun sentía los labios fogosos de él sobre los suyos, mientras que él parecía estar conteniéndose, estudiando todo su hermoso y delicado rostro antes de actuar._

_La cabeza de Edward descendió un poco para volver a tantearla, pero ella movió el rostro a un costado rápidamente, porque estaba aterrada, ya que se percibía tan grande, tan caliente bajo su mano y seguía creciendo, palpitando, no llegaba a cubrirlo pero a él no parecía importarle sino que sintió como rozaba su nariz sobre su mejilla, lentamente, aspirando su aroma; se petrifico cuando escucho como él emitió un gruñido casi animal, que creyó que salió de su pecho, su Edward ya no era un hombre, era algo más, algo antiguo y predador. No podía controlar su respiración, no solo por lo que él le estaba obligando a hacer sino porque todo su cuerpo parecía concentrar sus fuerzas en la parte baja de ella, que comenzó a sentirse extraña, como si le cosquilleara, de a ratos se comprimía su vagina, en busca de succionar algo, que él se coloque en ella para poder recibirlo gusto, como si algo estuviera despertando, mientras que el bombeo de su corazón se hizo más fuerte cuando él siguió olfateando su cuello.-…hueles deliciosa, mi Bella…siempre lo hiciste- estableció maravillado, y ella se sonrojo aún más, sonriendo un poco aunque la situación en general fuese incomoda y presurosa; porque él la quería, él quería estar con ella, y ella no podía pedir menos de ahora en más. Pero no podía parar sentirse preocupada y aunque deseaba poder parar de llorar no podía ya que no estaba preparada para ese tipo de cercanía, ya que él era un hombre y aunque no quería admitirlo, ella aún era una niña._

_-Edward…-le pidió nuevamente, pero a él no le importó sino que beso cálidamente su cuello, justo donde se notaba como palpitaba una vena; él bajo un poco más su cuerpo sobre el de ella, y no lo sintió pesado, sino que era perfecto para el cuerpo de ella, aunque eso fuese una mentira. Podía advertir su calor, como la fiebre afectaba a todo su cuerpo, ya que temblaba también un poco y como el agarre de él se iba debilitando, hasta qué el grado de presión de la mano de él sobre el antebrazo de ella fue descendiendo y no le dolió tanto. Los labios de él eran tan suaves, mientras sentía como una ligera barba raspaba un poco su piel, y le gusto, ya que todo su ser vibro, y las lágrimas se fueron calmando, todo en él era rudo, primitivo y violento, pero esos delicados labios, finos y comibles le dieron la pauta que él jamás la dañaría, al menos, no conscientemente. Él comenzó a jadear como si sufriera, y la cabeza de él reposo sobre el pecho de ella, agotado y derrotado por la fiebre; quería continuar, necesitaba saborearla, alimentarse y curarse con ella dentro de él, pero el monstruo se estaba desvaneciendo, estaba cayendo en lo profundo de la fiebre y el cansancio. Para sostenerse soltó la mano de ella de su miembro que quería actuar, quería estar con ella, donde pertenecía y le fue negado desde siempre; pero el dormir, una de las tres necesidades básicas de todo ser estaba ganando a las otras dos, que eran comer y fornicar._

_Hundió su rostro sobre el pecho de ella, tocando con su frente sus pequeños pezones sobre la tela, logrando que Bella jadeara cuando él movió la cabeza en negación, acariciando esa área ocasionando que se sensibilizaran, tratando de obtener lo mayor de ese roce; y la mente de Bella dejo de actuar, el miedo se evaporo como si jamás hubiera estado, ya que lo quería todo, absolutamente todo y no tenía idea que demonios era ese todo, su núcleo cada vez sentía más, dando a conocer que esta parte dominaba el cuerpo de ella. Levanto su cabeza ligeramente, para observar como Edward seguía luchando por mantenerse despierto, para no rendirse, para hacer lo que siempre quiso, para al fin tenerla y llenarse de ella; pero era todo tan pesado, era doloroso respirar, y le monstruo aunque necesitaba tenerla, clavando sus garras en la mente de Edward para no caer en lo profundo de la nada, no podía seguir ya no podía estar presente, la fiebre era demasiado poderosa para él. –Edward…- le llamo y él irguió su cabeza para poder verla, para que ella aleje el cansancio, para que ella lo salve de una buena vez._

_La noto agitada, sonrojada y mordiéndose ese endemoniado labio, pero no comprendía lo que ella le dijo, estaba aturdido, demasiado exhausto para estar despierto, el monstruo estaba enfurecido y excitado, ya que la erección no se iba ¿Cómo iba a irse con ella bajo suyo? Podía palpar la figura de ella, lo delicada que estaba, lo suave y preciosa que era, y quería quedarse con ella, pero su visión se fue nublando, ya que el agotamiento y el dolor de sus músculos era avasallante ¡tómala, hijo de puta! Le ordeno el monstruo, que bramaba retador a la inconciencia que quería dominar ¡cógela, maldito! La tienes, es tuya, es mía….¡por todo lo sagrado! ¡Cómela! Pero Edward tuvo que soltar la mano de encima de la cabeza de Bella para sujetar su propio peso, ya que sus piernas, sus brazos, todo él se estaba rindiendo, y solo quería cerrar los ojos. La vio mover los labios, diciéndole algo en forma lenta pero la bruma era tan grande que estaba contaminándolo, las fuerzas se estaba yendo y nada estaba quedando, y lo único que el monstruo y algo de él que aún permanecía solo podía pensar lo hermosa que era, como esos labios eran tan ricos y carnosos, como deseaba al fin poder expresarle que era de él, y que jamás la dejaría libre, por más que ella no lo quisiera, como deseaba tragársela entera._

_Las manos de ella se colocaron en ambas partes de la cara de él, para que se continuaron con ella, ya que sabía, por su expresión de dolor y como sus ojos se estaban cerrando, que se desvanecería dentro de poco; utilizando una fuerza, que no supo de donde salió, le obligo a que se aproximara a ella, ya que le imperaba que de nuevo le besara, que le dijera que adoraba su aroma, como esa erección era solo para ella, que ninguna otra jamás originaba eso en él, para que le afirmara que le amaba, como años antes le había confesado. Su mismo cuerpo estaba caliente, pero no solo afectado por la proximidad de él, sino porque quería que él se quede con ella, que haga lo que tenía planeado hacer, aunque tenía reticencia con respecto a eso, pero la necesidad superaba a la razón y su centro estaba humedecido, palpitante y contraído, estorbando e impulsando cada acción. Observo como él estaba enrojecido por la fiebre pero fijo sus ojos en los labios de ella y ella le imito, concentrándose en los labios de él, lo acerco hacía ella, para al fin posarlos sobre los suyos nuevamente. Era un beso demandante, fuerte y con furia, pero de ambos lados, la corriente eléctrica era insoportable, el ser de Bella no podía aguantarlo, era él, era todo, era demasiado; la compresión era potente, él empujaba hacía ella mientras ella respiraba sonoramente. La presión de ambos era grande, mientras que el aliento de ambos se convirtió en jadeo, él saco su lengua para delinear los labios de ella, para entrar y tomar control de su boca; esta vez ella no se asustó sino que esa palpitación estaba controlando cada movimiento y acción de ella, que sin conciencia abrió las piernas, para que él pudiera acomodarse en medio de ella, donde debía estar siempre._

_El gusto de la lengua y boca de él le pareció a cielo mesclado con té y miel… simplemente delicioso, él recorría la caverna de ella combinando salivas y sabores, mientras que la mano de él viajo de la cama hacia donde comenzaba la remera de ella. Se notaba la desesperación de ambos, ya que ella presionaba el rostro de Edward para que seguir con su boca, sin prestar atención a nada, ya que ni se dio cuenta cuando él introdujo la mano bajo su ropa hasta que le sintió en la zona de su pecho. El cuerpo de él temblaba, al igual que ella, con velocidad apretó uno de los pechos de ella, causando que ella gimiera en la boca de él apretando los parpados, porque se sentía tan bien, porque él fue rudo pero aun así le gusto, lo amo y quería más. Ambas lenguas luchaban dentro de la boca de Bella, ella intentando acoplarse a los movimientos de él y Edward en busca de luchar contra la pesadez mientras que el monstruo tomaba más fuerza, nervioso y deseoso de más, de mucho más, nada era suficiente ya que gritaba en forma aturdidora MÍA, ELLA ES MÍA, y era hora que se lo demuestre de una buena vez. Casi sin fuerzas, logro mover el corpiño bajo la ropa de ella así tocar sin nada entre medio ese pequeño pero duro pezón de ella; y esta vez no fue Edward quien cambio y se transformó sino ella, que adoro ese toque, la mano de él sobre ese lugar tan privado y suyo, intentando acomodarse para acariciarla con sus dedos, separo la boca para poder tomar aire mientras que extendía el cuello hacia atrás, mientras que todo su cuerpo vibraba, generando más ganas de que él la tome y le haga sentir suya, ya que era débil al placer que él le daba y quería que le dé aún más. Y de pronto, el maravilloso gemido de ella le sonó tan lejano, de otra realidad ya que el monstruo distraído por el cuerpo de ella dejo de sostenerse y cayó en lo profundo del sueño, desplomando a Edward encima de Bella, sin conciencia._

-¿Edward? ¿Cariño?- se le acerco Esme extrañada hacia el mayor de sus hijos, que tenía la faz pálida mientras que todo su cuerpo estaba endurecido, petrificado, paralizado en el tiempo; al fin lo había hecho, al fin la había tanteado, sentido, vivido, y aunque todo estaba mal, era incorrecto y grotesco, lo adoro, ya que su mano le hormigueaba, porque había tocado ese pequeño y duro botón de su pecho. Había rozado esos labios, aun podía sentirlos sobre él, eran carnosos, suaves y blandos, rojos solo para él, su cuerpo fue tan cálido, abrigadores de todo mal y dadores de la perfección. Tan pequeña, tan hermosa, tan ella, y gimió… ¡si, gimió! Solo para él, como era debido, como fue concretado desde el comienzo de la creación, ese sonido, erótico y angelical, era solo para él, para lo que él le podía hacer. Ella sería solo para él, nadie más la merecía, porque era pura, honesta y hermosa, y absolutamente nadie, ni el perro sarnoso tenía derecho de si quiera tocarla, hablarle, sentirla, pero de todos él era el menos indicado de compartir espacio con su Bella.

Se quedó encauzado en la habitación de ella, porque también se acordaba como le pidió entre lágrimas que se detenga, que ella no estuviera preparada para su toque, que no quería sus manos, sus labios, no quería nada de él. El monstruo a cada instante se encabronaba más, porque Edward estaba tomando magnitud de lo que había pasado, porque ella había llorado, estuvo asustada ya que al fin presencio lo que él realmente era, su verdadera forma y como lo que estaba dentro suyo, ese maldito monstruo no le importaba que ella le suplicara, porque era un ser lleno de celos, posesivo y enfermo de más, enfermo por ella. Trago con fuerza, porque ella sufrió, y era solo una niña y él se atrevió a actuar así, a someterla, a forzarla, a manosearla; era una bestia malformada, que cedió antes su abominable naturaleza para al fin poder besarla, y no se hubiera detenido, de eso estaba seguro ¿Cómo se hubiera podido detener si ella estaba ahí solo para él? Las manos de su madre sobre su rostro le obligaron a prestarle atención, la mirada dulce de ella, preocupada por lo que desconocía le dio más asco ser él mismo. Quería poder hablarle, confesarle lo que había hecho a la menor de sus hijos, y lo odiaría, lo detestaría, que era lo mínimo que merecía, tenía que ser despreciado porque su Bella había llorado, le había suplicado para que se detenga, y el monstruo rugió venenoso, hincando sus uñas filosas sobre su parte sensata para que se calle, para que no hable nunca más, porque tenía que recordar que ella gimió, jadeo como una hembra en celo, dispuesta a ser tomada por él; tenía que detenerse, parar de pensar cosas que no le servían, la basura de lo correcto e incorrecto, de lo moral y el deber, él la saboreo, la lamió y mordió, y nada de lo que estableciera podía evitar contradecir que le gusto y tuvo una puta erección en consecuencia.

-Edward…-le hablo su madre, y él se enfoco en el líquido caliente que estaba en el piso, nervioso paso su mano por sus cabellos, porque ella lloro y nadie más tuvo la culpa sino él y el instinto de tenerla.

-estoy bien…-le afirmo en voz baja, avergonzado de tener a alguien que se ocupara por él siendo que era un ser horrible y de ahora en más, un abusador de menores. Paso su vista por todos lados para no enfrentar a su madre, porque era un cobarde, siempre lo fue y ahora después de haber sometido a su ángel solo porque era más fuerte, lo confirmaba.- eh…¿Dónde esta…-y no pudo seguir porque la piel de ella fue tan tersa, cremosa y deliciosa, el eco de su perfume estaba en él, reforzado por el sonrojo de ella, y el gemido de ella le quemo cada neurona, marcándose para siempre, como la mejor sinfonía, como una complicada pieza que actuaba en perfecta armonía. Esme supo a quien se refería, porque sabía que Edward, aunque no lo demostrara, siempre se preocupaba por Bella, porque él era un excelente hombre, por más que lo considerase su pequeño niño, era bueno, confiable y honesto, el mejor de todos; como Esme todos los demás siempre se mentían para no reconocer lo que realmente estaba enfrente de ellos, quienes eran realmente Edward y la pequeña Bella.

-Bella esta en casa…-fue en busca de un trapo para para limpiar el líquido que se había caído.- te cuido toda la noche…-Edward asentía porque ya no sabía que demonios hacer, como actuar, como pretender, quiera poder mirarla otra vez, ya que ella le odiaría, tenía que odiarlo pero no quería eso, la quería a su lado, como antes, que no le tenga miedo, mas el inoportuno monstruo estaba enfurecido porque no soportaba las culpas, los lamentos, las penas de Edward, solo la quería a ella, quería tenerla de nuevo de esa forma, bajo su merced, lamerla mientras se la engullía de a poco, por siempre. Quiso llorar, la molestia se fue juntando en su nariz y en su pecho, quería gritar que jamás fue su intención, que jamás quiso dañarla, porque era suya, siempre lo fue, pero le hizo llorar, suplicándole que se detenga y él no lo hizo, simplemente no hizo nada solo besarla y obligarla a que le tocara. Necesitaba arrancarse la cabeza para que el monstruo dejara de gruñir, quería que se calle para siempre, ya que le estaba criticando ser tan miserable, tan marica para no reconocer lo que realmente quería y pensaba; podía justificarse, crear fantasías para no afrontar la realidad, vivir en un mundo de ensueño, pero esta era la verdad, le gusto, y por más que intentara resguardarse en lamentos estúpidos, lo cierto y lo único que realmente era importante era que ella gimió, fue sensual y alentador, y aunque ella haya llorado, por más que lagrimas hayan caído, a él le gusto, adoro cada instante y no fue la fiebre ni el monstruo solamente quien le impulso sino que también él mismo.

Se paró sin decir nada, no podía hacerlo, ya nada de lo que pudiera establecer podía ayudarlo, porque había arruinado todo, absolutamente todo y por más que la culpa y la angustia fue en aumento, el sonido del gemido de ella, tan profundo y erótico, se reiteraba en su cabeza, juntando toda la sangre en su pelvis, que aspiraba nuevamente al toque de la delicado mano de ella. Sin prestar atención a lo que su madre decía, se dirigió a su cuarto para proyectar lo que haría de ahora en más, sus ojos verdes se atestaron con pena, mientras se humedecían porque era una miseria de persona, ni siquiera lo podían considerar un hombre, era una bestia horrible y asquerosa, ya que su miembro comenzó a palpitar exigiendo atención; los labios de ella fueron tan sabrosos, y derramo una lagrima, una vez que se introdujo en su cuarto ya que sin quererlo, sonrió torciendo sus labios, porque al fin la había tocado y fue absolutamente glorioso.

Alice estaba desconcertada, en sus 13 años de vida jamás creyó tener que enfrentarse a una situación semejante, por este motivo no atendía al parloteo entre Emmett y sí mismo; frunció el ceño tratando de visualizar que era lo que tenía que hacer, que era lo que al final la guiaría a cumplir su destino. Ella se consideraba una gran adivinadora, ya que podía predecir sin problemas situaciones que no eran posibles pronosticar y lo hacía sin dificultad alguna, pero cuando se trataba de sus circunstancias y lo que amaba, esta habilidad no se demostraba como ella lo necesitaba. Ben le había invitado a salir, eso era algo certero, el muchacho era bueno, gentil, no era buen parecido pero eso era compensado con una divertida personalidad, era agradable estar con él; por otro lado, Jasper tenía novia, eso también era certero, él jamás demostraba que le interesara en algún aspecto, se habían besado un par de ocasiones, cuando él solo quería pero jamás tocaba el tema cuando se volvían a ver, y entonces, un trágico día Bella le menciono que Jasper tenía novia, y que esta era una de las chicas más fáciles de Fork. Todos los sueños que tuvo desde que le conocía fueron suplantados con otras cosas, cualquier otra cosa, para no pensar que él besaba e incluso hacía el amor con otra chica; así que Alice estaba en un predicamento, ¿tenía que seguir con su vida y no aguardar a lo imposible? O ¿seguir esperando a que Jasper se dignara a mirarla alguna vez?

-…entonces fuimos corriendo hacia la parte de los bosques…-recordó divertido Emmett mientras conducía el auto hacia el establecimiento escolar-…Rose me quería matar, pero pude al fin convencerla y me hizo un fellatio en un árbol…-esa última parte si capto Alice que, automáticamente, giro los ojos ya que era cotidianos los comentarios de su vida sexual; Emmett no tenía vergüenza y estaba orgulloso de ser sexualmente activo. El vehículo se detuvo en el estacionamiento, donde al lado de ellos estaba Rose, apoyada cerca de la puerta y enarcando una ceja recibió a su novio; cada joven que pasaba al lado de ella estaban tentados a mirarla embobados, pero ella era Rosalie Cullen y era mejor no ofenderla de ninguna manera, y mucho menos con el mastodonte de su novio, que solo era sonrisas y chistes pero su tamaño igual alertaba a cualquiera. Emmett se le aproximo prontamente hacía ella, y pasando sus brazos sobre la delgada cintura de su novia, o ángel como él siempre afirmaba, la levanto del suelo para besarle casi comiéndose la boca. Alice ignoro todo esto, murmurando "hola" hacia Rose, fue en busca de su amiga antes de comenzar la clases.

Camino un poco por el pasillo, yendo directamente hacia la taquilla de Bella, que sacaba unos libros de esta; tenía que ocuparse de una buena vez de su situación, así que necesitaba un consejo por más que al final siempre terminara haciendo cualquier otra cosa en las mayorías de las ocasiones. Presurosa se colocó al lado de ella, que estaba enfocada en su labor mientras que se mordía un poco el labio inferior, eso era señal de que estaba meditando, y por su ceño fruncido, era acerca de una situación importante. Alice espero unos segundos, demasiado ansiosa como para esperar a que su amiga notara su presencia, le hablo con su voz melodiosa- Dímelo….-le exigió, a lo que Bella se sobresaltó, girándose hacia ella abriendo sus enormes ojos chocolates; el corazón de Bella comenzó a palpitar fuertemente, asustada por el escrutinio impaciente de la pequeña Brandon que tenía los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. No quiso despertar sospechas, no debía despertar sospechas, pero su estúpida paranoia le estaba impidiendo demostrar indiferencia y despreocupación ya que al fin había pasado y fue extraordinario y estremecedor. Se quedó callada esperando que Alice continuara que solo le observaba expectante, cuando la risa de Emmett le hizo escapar de la mirada de su amiga.

-¡hola cuñadita!...-le saludo el gran osito, como le llamada Rose en la intimidad, pero los gemidos y expresiones sexuales eran tan sonoras, que cualquier persona a menos de 10 metros terminaba enterándose de tales cosas. Emmett, junto a Rose, que siempre tenía una sonrisa para su hermanita se les aproximaron, y la naturalidad entre ellos, esa comodidad y aceptación le inquieto a Bella, ya que jamás podría estar así con Edward, jamás podrían tomarse de la mano en la calle, abrazarse y besarse frente a los demás, no porque ella fuese más joven o que ante todos él fuese su tutor, sino porque no eran compatibles, él era hermoso, gentil, celestial y hasta cierto punto….peligroso; sabía que algo estaba escondido en él, algo perturbador y oscuro. Aun no lograba abarcarlo pero era potente de eso estaba segura, era la penumbra absoluta en medio de la luz; había tenido tiempo para pensar lo que había sucedido, y todo lo que reflexionaba le llevaba a la misma conclusión, le encantaba esa noche, no le temía a su oscuridad, ya que no le rodeaba su maldad sino la potencia y plenitud de él, lo más profundo y oculto, su verdadera forma ya que había aceptado lo peor y mejor, cada parte de lo componía y le hacía único, suyo, hermoso y al hombre que amaba. Y ella era solo un triste cisne, patético, horrible, tratando de conservar lo imposible, un cisne enamorado de la noche profunda.-bueno….entra la profesora a la clase y les dice a los alumnos….-era común que siempre Emmett en cualquier momento contase un chiste, Rose ya no se quejaba, tanto, porque sabía que ese era Emmett y lo amaba como tal; Alice solo se limitó a agitar la cabeza esperando a que terminara con lo que él creía era algo alentador para los demás, y Bella se quedó quieta, sin saber que hacer.-"chicos, vamos a conjugar verbos, si les digo la oración: ella está embarazada ¿a qué tiempo corresponde? Y uno de los alumnos responde: al imperfecto del preservativo"- y la carcajada de Emmett alerto a todo el mundo, y las jóvenes alrededor suyo solo le ignoraron.

-hola, Bellita…- le abrazo por detrás Jasper, pasando sus brazos por el pecho de ella, intentaba amortiguar su culpa ya que había dejado a Bella sola el domingo, con Edward enfermo y sin que nadie le ayudara-¿estás descansada?- le pregunto cabizbajo, la risa de Emmett se detuvo automáticamente, cuando noto a Rose que apoyaba sus manos sobre sus caderas mientras entrecerraba los ojos, la relación entre los mellizos cada vez era más frágil y turbulenta, a ella no le gustaba María, y detestaba que, según ella, Jasper cambiase tanto por esa golfa. Bella sonrió cálidamente, apoyándose sobre el pecho de su hermano, que coloco su mentón sobre la cabeza de ella, ya que era bastante la diferencia de alturas entre ambos y acaricio el brazo de Jasper para no darle importancia al asunto.

-sí, estoy bien, solo necesitaba dormir, eso era todo….-mintió, la verdad que el día anterior no había dormido casi nada, ya que su razón estaba obrando incansable, reviviendo como fueron los besos de Edward, aunque no le sintió cómoda con el toque feroz de él, la masculinidad de él era grande y caliente, abarcador de todo, y aun lo sentía en su mano, era demasiado para ella aunque no por eso fue horrible, solo extraño. Pero sus labios fueron el cielo en la tierra, su barba le pincho y le gusto, porque era un hombre en toda la extensión de la palabra y por algún motivo su ropa interior se humedeció en ese momento, su centro palpito y reclamo por lo que estaba en la mano de ella, todo su cuerpo le indico que estaba a disposición de él, y que lo disfrutaría a cada instante. Estaba nerviosa, porque tan pronto como él se curará tendría que regresar a casa y tendrían que hablar de lo que paso, él al fin lo había admitido, la quería, amaba su aroma, se había fijado que ella estaba por siempre compenetrada con él, aunque aun no entendía porque motivo la había elegido.

-pero no hubiera sido necesario que ayer faltase a clases si no se hubiera desvelado la noche anterior ¿no es cierto?- acoto provocativa Rose, fijándose a los ojos celestes de su hermano, al instante, Emmett la tomo de la cintura, cualquiera que le viera por fuera creería que era una expresión de cariño, pero la verdadera intención era alejar a su novia de su cuñado, los dos estaban al límite y cualquier día se sacarían los ojos sin dudarlo. Bella apretó su mano al brazo de su hermano ya que capto que se quiso soltar para contestarle más cerca a su hermana, pero solo suspiro porque sabía lo que Rose reclamaba era cierto- sino hubieras estado tan ocupado con tu noviecita, te hubieras fijado que Edward estaba enfermo y Bella necesitaría ayuda ¿o me equivoco, Jasper?- el joven apretó los dientes, porque odiaba que Rose quisiera imponer su voluntad ante todos, las personalidades de los Cullen eran fuertes y despóticas, y ninguno aceptaba que se le quisiera dominar bajo ningún aspecto; Bella previniendo una pelea intento retroceder unos pasos, pero la fuerza de Jasper no le permitía la tarea, mientras que Emmett hacía lo mismo con Rose, que no quitaba su vista de su hermano, ambos se mataban con la mirada y cualquiera que estuviera en medio sería victima colateral del altercado, como lo sería en el futuro Bella y tiempo después Alice. La fuerza que ejercía Jasper en sus dientes podría romper cualquier metal resistente y estaba por hablar, para discutir hasta que la tierra sangrase, cuando sintió unas pequeñas manos, más chicas que la de su hermana sobre su brazo que sostenía a Bella; Alice ayudando a hacer fuerza para que retrocediera le empujo con delicadeza para que al fin pudieran alejarse de ahí.

El tacto de las manos de Alice, alejo cualquier pensamiento asesino hacia Rose sino que se quedó sorprendido de que la pequeña joven se atreviera a tocarlo, pero nada en ella demostraba que le afectara el contacto, siendo que a él cada vez que Alice le hablaba o si quiera miraba, le revolucionaba cada pensamiento y su cuerpo se despertaba emocionado.- Así que dímelo, Bella….- volvió a preguntar Alice, mientras ambas empujaban hacia atrás a Jasper, lo que ninguno se percato, más que nada porque el joven Cullen estaba concentrado en la preciosa cara de ella, y Alice estaba muy ocupada no demostrando inquietud al tocar a Jasper, fue que Bella tembló ligeramente, porque temía que algo en ella indicara que al fin había dado su primer beso, al fin había rozado los labios y lengua de alguien, al fin había estado en la cama con un hombre, al fin había podido tocar a su adorado Edward, un hombre 13 años mayor que ella. Pero se percato que Alice no se refería a eso, sino a algo más, tenía que ser algo más; tenía miedo de que alguien se enterara, más que nada porque no quería que los separaran, por más que aún no sabía si estaban juntos, no podía prever como Edward actuaría, ya que él era una constante que cambiaba a cada instante.- ¿acepto la invitación de Ben o no?- y Jasper automáticamente se planto en su lugar, evitando que ellas pudieran seguir empujando, Bella sonrió un poco relajada ya que nadie se había dado cuenta, a partir de ese día ella entendería que nadie sospechaba en forma abierta de ellos dos, y quienes lo hacían jamás dirían una palabra, ya que Bella no lo demostraría y mucho menos su ángel.

-es tu decisión Alice…-le respondió y Jasper se soltó de su hermana, yéndose rápidamente, no quería oír que la amiguita de su hermana le confesaría, no quería saber que Alice saldría con otro, no quería enterarse de nada, porque intentaba de hacer lo correcto, lo que era debido, Alice era muy joven para él y no podía tener por ella, por ende, ningún tipo de sentimiento, aunque eso no evitaba que sintiese que su pecho se vaciaba y solo se enfocara en el rastro que dejo las manos de ella sobre su brazo. Bella se extrañó por la ida de su hermano, pero no menciono nada ya que la tristeza en los ojos de Alice, que trataba de ocultarla con un rostro relajado, le indico que era mejor no acotar nada.

-te digo la verdad es que no sé qué hacer…-ambas se dirigieron a clases, se esforzaba por prestar atención a lo que contaba su amiga, pero a cada paso los labios de Edward sobre su mejilla aparecían, se recalcaban en su piel, establecían su territorio, sobre su cuello, sobre su mentón, sobre su boca; el aliento de él era encantador, mientras que su fragancia se fortificaba sobre sus fosas nasales. Se sonrojo un poco, y bajo su cabeza ocultándose como si alguien fuese a adivinar qué era lo que pensaba si la veían, estaba segura que estaba dibujado sobre su rostro que un ser soberbio la beso en forma desesperada, imperante de tenerla y ella lo amo con cada molécula que le conformaba- es muy divertido y además es muy bueno, pero te digo la verdad es que no sé qué hacer…-agito la cabeza logrando que su cabello se moviera un poco, y Bella reflexiono lo hermosa que era su amiga y como su hermano era un idiota por no verlo, la simpleza, felicidad y positividad de Alice era deslumbrante; había seres que estaban destinados a estar juntos, y estaba confiada que algún día Jasper se daría cuenta de esto, pero no estaba confiada en su situación porque Edward era pleno y extenso, y es imposible sostener el universo que él era con sus manos, por más que lo intentara con todas sus fuerzas y luchara por eso.

-¿te imaginas besándolo?- la pregunta se mostró sin juicio alguno, desconcertándolas a las dos; Alice se giró hacía Bella, que se sonrojo automáticamente ya que no era común que ella hablara de ese tipo de temas y mucho menos formular ese tipo de cuestiones. La joven Brandon con una gran sonrisa tomo a Bella de la mano para guiarla, mediante a una fuerza que no era acorde a su pequeño cuerpo, hacía una puerta de salida; al principio Bella no actuó ya que estaba impresionada que tal pregunta abandonara su boca, pero al notar que se alejaban del pasillo reacción y quiso impulsar a Alice hacía el lado opuesto, no logrando al final su cometido.-Alice….tenemos que ir a clases…-su amiguita se detuvo en cerca de la puerta, mirando hacía todas las direcciones posibles, empujo a Bella hacía la salida donde la acorralo contra la pared de afuera, sosteniéndola de la parte de los hombros. La joven Swan frunció el ceño sin comprender que era lo que pasaba con su amiga.

-te voy a contar algo, y júrame que no se lo vas a decir a nadie- aunque ambas sabían que Bella jamás contaría algo privado, más que nada porque no le interesaba armar chismeríos baratos y era una persona reservada, la urgencia en el tono de Alice sumado a una gran felicidad; Bella asintió rápidamente, porque su amiga necesitaba contarle algo importante y jamás dañaría su confianza.-…júralo por el próximo número de "asuntos adolescente"….-Alice movió su cabeza a un costado negando- no eso no va a funcionar contigo…-entonces regreso a mirar a su amiga a los ojos- júramelo por el osito que siempre tienes…- hizo referencia al regalo que hacía años su padre, Charlie le había dado, aunque ya no dormía con el osito, si lo tenía a donde iba, más que nada porque entre sus costuras, en su interior, estaba una foto que su madre había perdido hacía años, la foto que Bella había tomada para conservarla consigo por siempre, para recordar porque lo amaba y lo espectacular que él era, una imagen de Edward junto a ella, cuando aun era bebe y él la sostenía con una gran sonrisa entre sus brazos, como si realmente estuviera complacido de tenerla a su lado.

-claro Alice que lo juro…-logrando que Alice suspirara tranquila y sonriera mostrando su perfecta dentadura blanca.

-no me imagino besando a Ben… porque ya he besado a otro chico…a alguien más…a alguien que ambas conocemos…-le conto lentamente y Bella se sonrojo, porque ya sabía de antemano a quien se refería, más que nada porque Jasper de vez en cuando, al igual que ella, hablaba dormido, y una vez le escucho nombrar el nombre de Alice seguida por la término "labios"; no quiso arruinar el momento de confesión de su amiga así que prefirió mantener callada. Los ojos negros de Alice se abrieron nerviosa y al fin se lo dijo a alguien más que su almohada- ya bese a tu hermano, varias veces nos besamos…-aspiro profundamente para al fin largar el aire relajada-…fue hermoso, en cada oportunidad fue fabuloso…ya sé que tendría que habértelo contado antes..-se disculpo prontamente a lo que Bella frunció el ceño sin comprender porque lo hizo.

-es tu secreto Alice…-le recomendó ante el rostro de preocupación de su amiga, asustada como si hubiera hecho lo imperdonable. Alice le soltó y dando un paso para atrás avergonzada, colocando sus manos en su espalda.

-eres mi mejor amiga Bella, tenemos que decirnos todas las cosas…-ante ese estamento Bella se quedo quieta mordiéndose el labio inferior, porque no podía decirlo todo, porque sus secretos eran suyos y de nadie más, eran de Edward, eran de ambos, y fue avasallante sus labios sobre su cuello, su aliento sobre su boca, su mano sobre su pezón, él sobre ella, y eso jamás lo contaría, era imposible ¿Cómo describir que una ángel le había tocado? ¿Qué logro percibir la magnificencia del cuerpo de él? ¿Qué él era tan grande a comparación de ella y tuvo mucho miedo, aterrada hasta la medula por un instante? ¿Cómo el calor de su Edward aumento él de ella hasta sentir que le quemaba y este calor fue el combustible necesario para que su cuerpo reaccione? De sus labios escaparon expresiones, gemidos que no creyeron que eran físicamente posible, ya que fue la única manera de poder explayar lo que sintió, como todo su cuerpo vibro, tembló y pidió más, como las cosquillas se acumularon y dolieron pero en forma placentera, como todo fue tan desesperante, como busco algo más y la carnosidad de su miembro bajo su mano le fue dominante pero le gusto, aunque no cambiaba el hecho que eso le intimidaba. Se sonrojo un poco, cuando recordó los ojos verdes de Edward se oscurecieron y sus facciones se contrajeron mientras sostenía su mano para acariciarlo, deseoso de más y ella no supo como responder, estaba preparada para tal intimidad, aun no. -…pero no puedo seguir esperándolo…-no había captado lo anterior pero esa frase sacudió todo en ella, y sus ojos se abrieron rápidamente, la tristeza en Alice estaba escrita en toda su cara, pero también la determinación y le asusto.-no puedo esperar a que tu hermano decida hacer algo, mientras que sale con cualquier puta barata…-el odio se filtro en su voz, y Bella lo detesto, porque no quería terminar odiando a su ángel, no quería ni podía hacerlo, mas si no hacía algo, sino confirmaba y se arriesgaba terminaría igual que Alice, y no podría sobrevivir algo así.

-…creo que Jasper está interesado también…-se arriesgó para salvar los sueños de su amiga, pero más que nada para salvar los propios, para rescatar las ilusiones y esa estúpida esperanza que se vio afirmada cuando él le confeso que solo actuaba en consecuencia a ella; no le dejaría cambiar de opinión, no le dejaría que se aleje, no cuando el tiempo de amarlo había llegado, tenía que aclararle como eran las cosas, que ella no podía seguir soportando la ansiedad que causaba al tenerlo tan cerca y no sentirlo, el no poder experimentar su energía, su vigor y la capacidad de obtenerlo todo de ella, si tan solo volviese a expresar esas palabras y necesidad de tenerla. Alice agito la cabeza resignada, sin dar lugar a la discusión.

-él puede estar interesado, pero no voy a esperarlo más, estoy cansada de esperarlo, cuando quiera madurar y deje de ver el tema de la edad como un problema…-el corazón de Bella latió sobresaltado, agitándola, porque ese era uno de los problemas entre ella y su ángel, aparte de no saber realmente si alguna de las frases, al menos una, que él había dicho eran ciertas- entonces vamos a hablar, mientras tanto voy hacer mi vida…-y los orbes de Alice se iluminaron, convencida de tal mentira, animada ante sus perspectivas.- de ahora en más, Jasper dejará de ser mi Edward Cullen….

-¿tu Edward Cullen?- sonrió Bella por lo bajo mientras que su pequeña amiga se colgaba de su brazo para ir de nuevo hacia clases. La joven Brandon animo su semblante para no decaer por lo que siempre le molestaba, y sonrió felizmente.

-si, mi Edward Cullen, todas las mujeres hay un ser imposible, totalmente encantador, seductor y con una sonrisa…-jadeo como si estuviera comiendo helado, exagerando cada expresión.- ¿no viste la sonrisa que tiene? Es absolutamente….-trato de encontrar el perfecto adjetivo pero no lo encontró, ya que la perfección no se puede abarcar con una palabra.- ya sé que te parecerá asqueroso, ya que es tu hermano…-y Bella se enserio al instante, ya que no podía contemplarlo como un hermano, ni un tío ni nada por el estilo, era simplemente Edward y todo lo que conllevaba eso para ella.- pero cada mujer tiene mujer tiene su hombre imposible, y ese generalmente, es Edward, así que de ahora en más, voy a mentalizarme que Jasper es un chico más y comenzare a babearme como todas hacen por Edward ¿Qué te parece mi plan?- le cuestiono divertida y la mente de Bella comenzó a trabajar para planear que haría de ahora en más, porque no perdería más tiempo, no se daría ese lujo, su cuerpo, su mente, su alma reclamaba por lo que logro probar y no viviría más en la miseria, no era algo negociable ni soportable.

-me parece que no tiene ninguna falla…-le estableció y ambas entraron al salón de clases.

¿Cuántas veces había considerado que podía luchar eternamente? ¿Cuántos años había logrado hacer lo que era moralmente aceptable? ¿Cuántas veces había controlado los impulsos, esos asquerosos pensamientos para que no se volvieran realidad? Y al final no importo lo que había soportado, lo que había gritado, maldecido y odiado a su ángel por haberlo convertido en ese ser apestoso y detestable; porque la verdad salió a la luz y nada de lo que hiciera podía emendar lo que ya se había mostrado, la respiraba, la vivía, y existía solo para ella, y eso era horrible. Ya que él era horrible, era un monstruo que se había aprovechado de una pequeña niña para alimentarse, era un predador, era un asco, y la había dañado; y la culpa estaba, esas malditas condenas que no paraban de llegar y tomar más fuerzas dentro de su cabeza porque todo se había ido a la mierda, porque ella era una niña ¡una niña! Y él, el magnífico y talentoso Edward Cullen, como todo el mundo lo creía, era un desquiciado y repugnante enfermo. Se quedó resguardado todo el día en su cuarto, cubierto entre sus sabanas, como si estas le protegieran de lo que había hecho, sobre su mano aun sentía la dureza del pezón de ella y como este era tan pequeño, porque ella era pequeña, ella era una niña y él era un infeliz abusador. Había logrado que su madre se marchase un momento, después de pedirle que necesitara estar solo, y no se justificó, no tenía las fuerzas ni el intelecto para hacerlo en esta ocasión y Esme había notado que algo le altero, así que comprensiva, acepto, no sin antes recordarle que regresaría al día siguiente para verificar como estaba.

Quería que la tierra le tragará, necesitaba que lo hiciera, hundirse en lo profundo de los abismos para desaparecer, porque no podía huir, antes lo había hecho, durante años lo hizo pero esta vez la había dañado físicamente, la había tocado, tanteado y no podía parar de repetir en su memoria como ella se mordió ese adictivo labio, como ella se sonrojo pero lo que no podía borrar y le castigaba a cada respiro que daba, era como ella había llorado y negado con la cabeza; ella le había pedido que parara y él no lo hizo, simplemente siguió, lo disfruto y lo seguía disfrutando. La inmunda erección que tuvo quería revivir, estuvo duro como jamás lo había estado, y al fin había comprendido que jamás había disfrutado nada como que ella lo tocara, la presión y el aumento de la sangre no tuvo comparación con nada de lo anterior vivido, sus bolas se llenaron de algo prometedor; al saber que su boca estuvo sobre la de ella, que sus labios degustaron los de ella, conseguía que nuevamente todo en él se fuesen yendo hacía su grande, ya que no importaba negarlo, podía culpar el monstruo, a sus impulsos, al destino y a su ángel, pero ahora que estaba consciente, completamente en control de sí mismo, obtenía el mismo resultado, la ecuación jamás cambiaba, quería volver a sentirla, besarla y disfrutar por siempre de su vergel, amarla como siempre necesito.

Suspiro profundamente, necesitaba bloquearse, dejar de pensar en ella, en sus labios carnosos, en su sonrojo, en esos dulces ojos chocolates, porque la habitación no estaba aumentando su temperatura pero su cuerpo sí; levantándose, camino un poco por su cuarto para calmarse, para detenerse, para hacer algo. Paso su mano por sus cabellos cobrizos, que estaban tan salvajes que solo le daba más encanto a su persona, porque sus abdominales se marcaban, su torso estaba desnudo y cada brazo era musculoso; sin entenderlo, se detuvo enfrente del espejo grande que estaba a un costado, que le dejaba estudiar casi todo su cuerpo. Estaba consciente de que era apuesto, no como los demás le aseguraban, pero podía atraer a las mujeres sin mayor dificultad, los años de abstinencia sexual, había causado que ocupara su tiempo en actividades físicas que aumentaron su masa muscular, así que se podía considerar que estaba en su esplendor anatómico. Se concentró en sus ojos verdes, mientras que su razón estaba adormecida, solo se quedó mirándose, cada parte de él en busca de algo que no sabía; el monstruo sonrió con disimulo, porque siempre descifraba cualquier acción antes que el mismo Edward-…. ¿le gustare?- pronunció dudoso abriendo sus orbes aterrados tan pronto entendió que era lo su interior inspeccionaba, se estaba preparando, por más que no lo quisiera lo estaba haciendo, porque nada importaba, nada de lo que negara, llorara, mariconeara…. le gusto, adoro cada instante, lo disfruto, y necesitaba otra dosis, porque lo correcto, lo bueno y normal era una fantasía, y junto a su cordura, se podían ir a la misma mierda.

Carlisle estaba por terminar otro turno, por más que adorara la medicina, en ocasiones quería estar más tiempo en su hogar junto a su familia, lo que había aprendido después del fatal y triste día donde Charlie, su mejor amigo, murió y su amada Esme casi perdiera su capacidad de caminar, a disfrutar más de los pequeños momentos, del tiempo que compartía con los que amaba. Creyó que lo hacía, realmente suponía que le dedicaba el momento adecuado a cada cosa, pero no era cierto, porque a veces, en esas ocasiones donde el ruido a su alrededor se apagaba, y las luces ya no afectaban su visión, se despertaba en medio de la noche, oprimido, por perder a Esme, por no hacer lo suficiente para demostrar a los demás que él los amaba, por el temor de que no conocía verdaderamente a los demás. En sí, jamás conversaba con sus hijos, estaba informado de los temas generales, pero no sabía si tenían inquietudes o problemas más profundos, Rose era superficial y banal, no podía mantener unas palabras con ella sin que se ofendiera o malinterpretara su preocupación. Jasper estaba cada vez más sumergido en una relación que causaba problemas con todos los demás, no podía precisar si estaba enamorado o no de la joven en cuestión, y aun no podía establecer cómo abordar el tema con él; por otro lado estaba la pequeña Bella, su gran orgullo, por más que no fuese su sangre, era tan hija suya que no tenía duda de tenías rasgos similares, aunque fuese algo imposible, la personalidad tranquila y educada jamás acarreara mayor problema, así como estaba convencido que todavía no aparecerían esos molestos muchachos para salir con ella, era muy pequeña, de eso estaba seguro. Y al final, estaba Edward.

Acomodo unos expedientes, a cada momento sus ojos azules se llenaban de inquietud, porque no conocía a Edward, y por más que no quisiese admitirlo, su pequeño hermano, al cual crio como su propio hijo era un absoluto extraño para él. Era su culpa, se reiteró, desde pequeño espero tanto de él a raíz de su personalidad responsable y segura no tomando un rol importante en las decisiones que Edward realizaba, ya que Edward, siempre hacía lo correcto y esperado, era algo que lo caracterizaba. Pero en su mirada, detrás de esa luz en sus orbes se ocultaba lo que él realmente era, y podía percibirlo, podía captar a penas que todo lo presenciado era una mentira, como no conocía nada de él. Siempre fue una sensación, un ligero cosquilleo en su nuca, pero cuando tuvo fiebre le escucho decir incoherencias, estimaba que eran verdades a medias. Jasper también lo había escuchado, pero no le presto mayor atención, pero de su boca salieron "te amo", "te necesito" y "no me vas a dejar" con tal odio y poder que se preguntó quién era la persona que causaba tal reacción del más tranquilo de sus hijos. Movió un poco sus hombros para quitar la tensión, despojando su cabeza de ideas sin sentido, y sonrió un poco ya que no había de que preocuparse, lo que fuese lo podrían afrontar juntos, en familia, así no le dio al tema más valor del que tenía. Se dirigió hacia la sala de médicos, donde se encontró a Demitri durmiendo en el sofá después de una larga ronda y no se atrevió a despertarlo, sino que se sirvió un café de la máquina expendedora.

-¿Cómo se encuentra Edward, Dr. Cullen?- le preguntó detrás suyo Benjamín que tenía puesta el equipo de cirugía, se estrecharon las manos para saludarse y una gentil expresión cruzo el cálido rostro de Carlisle, dejando atontada a una interna que se quedó cautivada con la belleza madura del Doctor.

-bien, la fiebre descendió, y su madre ya me llamo para decirme que despertó….-Benjamín asentía mientras tomaba también una taza de café caliente para despabilarlo.- así que ahora voy a pasar a visitarlo…

-se estuvo esforzando mucho, eso fue lo que paso….-acoto Demitri que se desperezaba en el sillón después de su ligero descanso- no sé qué le paso, estaba como un autómata, no paraba y eso que no le acepte una salida…-se les aproximo para tomar agua del dispenser- creo que hubiera colapsado en medio del bar.-Carlisle frunció el ceño pensativo y la inquietud volvió a aparecer.

-¿esta saliendo con alguien?- cuestiono para aclarar sus dudas, a lo que ambos jóvenes rieron divertidos, mientras negaban la cabeza ante tal broma.

-es más fácil que yo me case antes de que Edward este viendo a alguna chica…-expuso Dimitri- pero te digo la verdad…-por más que Carlisle fuese más grande y tuviese mayor jerarquía en el ámbito laboral, permitía que los demás le tratasen en forma amistosa.- creo que hay alguien….

-aja…-apoyo Benjamín, mientras que el doctor Cullen frunció el ceño meditando.

-¿tienen idea de quien se trata?- pero ambos se encogieron de hombros sin saber, hasta que Benjamín acoto.

-él jamás cuenta nada de su vida, cosa que me parece bien, pero es algo incómodo estar al lado de él, ya que siempre parece saber todo de los demás…como si leyera la mente, pero no sabemos más de lo que dice de él mismo…

-tu hijo, tu hijo, tu hijo….-entro quejoso el Dr. Volturi a la sala, por lo que Dimitri y Benjamín se fueron rápidamente apenas despidiéndose con gestos, era mejor alejarse cuando el jefe estaba molesto u enojado, la última vez que un residente se le cruzo a su paso en un mal día, termino realizando dos rondas más durante un mes. Carlisle sonrió gentil, mientras sirvió un poco de café en otra taza para después extendérsela cosa que logro relajar un poco a Aro.

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?-pregunto curioso, mientras que su colega disfrutaba agradecido por el gesto del café.

-…que rico café, me tengo que comprar esa máquina…-señalo hacia la cafetera.- tu hijo estuvo llamando para volver a trabajar…-el rostro de Carlisle se volvió inalterable, aunque por su mente trataba de verificar que era lo que estaba pasando- …Tia se arto y lo paso conmigo, casi me convence, pero no quiero que me demanden por explotar a los médicos, pero regresa el jueves que viene, aunque tengo que admitir que es bastante persuasivo cuando lo quiere.

Carlisle se mantuvo callado, por la fiebre que tuvo, sumado a las horas que tenía acumuladas Edward tenía que descansar al menos dos semanas y media, pero la insistencia de él tenía un motivo y estaba cansado no saber nada con lo que a él le pasaba.- el sábado a la madrugada tengo que llevar a Esme a su tratamiento en Seattle…-cambio el tema radicalmente para pensar en lo que tenía que hacer. Aro asintió lentamente- así que hasta el martes no regresamos, por suerte, Jasper tiene partido ese día y se va hacia Port ángeles con todo el equipo ese día, y Rose se va con las porristas esa misma tarde, así que no me tengo que preocupar que ellos no estén cuidados…

-¿no querrás decir vigilados?- bromeo Aro, tirando una mirada cómplice hacia Carlisle que prefirió hacer caso omiso, era sabido el grado de control que él siempre intentaba poner a sus hijos, por más que al final del día tanto Jasper como Rose hacían lo que querían.

-así que aunque no quiero, Bella va a tener que irse de nuevo con Edward por el resto del fin de semana…

-es un hombre tan afortunado, Carlisle- le alago Aro- ojala que mis hijos fuesen la mitad de hombre que lo es Edward, hacerse cargo de Bella como si nada, y lo hace sonar tan fácil…es envidiable.

-sí, Edward es un excelente hombre…-sentencio orgulloso Carlisle alejando cualquier incomodidad con respecto a su hijo.

Tuvo suerte de que nadie se diera cuenta que realmente no estaba ahí solo su cuerpo pero su mente estaba en lo que había pasado, y en lo que haría de ahora en más; así que agradecía a todos los ángeles cuando sus profesores no notaron como ella no había tomado nota de nada que durante las distintas clases se había dictado. Quería ir a casa, pero no la casa donde vivía junior o donde estaban su padre, sino su verdadera casa, que era donde estaba su maravilloso y aterrador ángel; aun estaba preocupada por él, ya que jamás le vio tan desamparado y débil, pero también al fin pudo estar junto a él, ya que las defensas de él se habían evaporado y pudo disfrutarlo y asustarse de él sin que nadie interviniera. Un mechón de cabello cayo hacía un costado de su rostro y molesta se lo coloco detrás de su oreja mientras salía del aula en busca de su hermana; no podía parar de pensar que era lo que le diría cuando se volvieran a reunir, cuando al fin pudieran conversar de lo que había pasado. No era ninguna tonta, según el resto del mundo ella no tenía derechos sexuales bajo ningún punto, con solo 13 años, no podía decidir si estaba enamorada y mucho menos de un hombre tan espectacular y hermoso como Edward. Muchos podrían considerar y afirmar que él se aprovechó, por el poder y magnetismo que ejercía, de ella, pero nada podía ser más lejano que eso, porque la verdad era que ella lo amaba, y casi juraría que le empujo a su límite, ya que recordaba la distintas ocasiones donde él quiso alejarse, donde histérico le estableció que no podía haber nada entre ellos, pero ella no escucho, ya que era caprichosa con todo lo que él dependía.

Nada en la vida es gratis, y cada acto tiene su consecuencia, pero no importaba porque al final estarían juntos, ella se aseguraría de eso, podían dañar a los demás eventualmente, las implicancias que conllevaría cada hecho serían desastrosas; mas era su vida, era su alma, era su todo y universo, y jamás le importo menos lo que los demás pudieran llegar a decir o repudiar. Contenta de sí misma se encontró en el estacionamiento con la refinada y hermosa figura de Rose, y se mordió el labio ya que también estaba la certeza de que ella fea y no estaba al nivel de él.- vamos, Bella…-le aviso molesta Rose, ya subiéndose a su auto, y fue rápidamente hacia el encuentro de su hermana, lo único que le quedaba esperar era al fin ese día regresar al lado de su ángel.

Del otro lado de la vereda, muy distante del alcance de visión de los demás estaba estacionado el volvo plateado, que como el animal que era, su dueño estaba inspeccionando y asegurándose de que su presa este en una pieza, hasta que al final pudiese desgarrar cada hueso, cartílago, carne a su paso con sus garras y fauces. El monstruo quería ir a buscarla, tomarla entre sus brazos para llevarla donde pertenecía, junto a él, pero Edward lo seguía intentado, como todo humano estúpido, hasta que se dé cuenta de la realidad, las privaciones no servían de nada ya que espíritu estaba intacto, latente y esperando el momento oportuno, los placeres son lo que maneja al cuerpo y alma, y él eventualmente se rendiría. Se quedó observando como ella se subía al vehículo con Rose como conductora, y se veía tan pequeña, frágil y hermosa, y le dolía, quería gritar, hacer lo correcto era desastroso y lo estaba matando, pero ella lloro y nada cambiaba ese hecho, absolutamente nada. Paso su mano por sus cabellos y deseo jamás haber nacido, jamás haberla conocido, jamás haber experimentado sus labios, que jamás el monstruo hubiese surgido, y jamás haberse enamorado de ella.

Ella era su condena, estaba muerto por dentro, siempre lo estuvo, pero los demás se cubrían entre sobras para no verlo, para no afrontar la realidad y él simplemente seguía pretendiendo; pero ella lo sabía, ahora lo sabía todo y eso era el mismo terror. Quería sentir las hebras de su cabello sobre sus dedos, tocar eso memorable pezón y morder ese labio ¡lo necesitaba! Pero eso estaba mal, y él, el ser que dominaba y manejaba los 9 infiernos de Dante, ya que él representaba los 9 niveles, intentaba aun continuar después de haber tocado el cielo. Era pagano y hereje, ya que tenía su propia diosa, su hermosa Bella, solo que los demás la veían de esa manera, para su suerte; era lujurioso y glotón, deseaba chupar y mamar ese pezón hasta consumirlo como un paleta. Era avaricioso, colérico y violento, porque ella era su todo, la único posesión que importaba y si alguien se atreviese si quiera a mirarla, como el infeliz perro, no duraría en clavar sus dientes filosos hasta arrancarle la yugular; y por último, era fraudulento y traidor, porque era necesario mentir ante los demás, pretender para así conservarla junto a él, traicionando la confianza de los demás, y traicionando el amor puro que ella le daba.

No sabía lo que estaba haciendo, solo se quedó mirando como ella se marchaba al lugar donde estaba protegida de todo mal, y tenía que alejarse, pero le era física, mental y monstruosamente imposible. Así que se quedo esperando, resistiendo al monstruo, y ya nada volvería a ser lo mismo. Al rato cuando el estacionamiento se vació fue hacia su casa, ya que no pensaba coherentemente, no podía hacerlo, pero necesitaba hacerlo aunque no descifraba como lograrlo. Encontró el vehículo de su padre estacionado en la cera, y los nervios se acrecentaron, ya que tenía miedo de que alguien supiera, no le importaba lo que pensaran de él, sino que no podía perder a su ángel, por más que por ahora se le urgiera y luchara por no verla. Se bajó del vehículo, y monstruo estaba cauto, atento a las estupideces que los demás y en especial su hermano, tenía que decir, ya que no permitiría que lo alejaran, incluso eliminaría del marica de Edward si era necesario con tal de conservarla y devorarla.

-hola…-le saludo Carlisle enseriado y eso tenso a Edward en forma imperceptible, aun avergonzado por lo que había hecho y como se tenía que dominarse para no demostrar su culpa, pero impulsado por el monstruo que le daba fuerza para seguir actuando su papel. Su padre se acercó hacía él, mientras ambos se dirigían hacia la entrada de su casa, y se detuvieron en la puerta de entrada.

-hola…-respondió tranquilamente, aunque de los nervios que tenía podía destruir cualquier cosa y aun así salir ileso. Carlisle elevo una ceja expectante, pero al no recibir alguna explicación de nada, le dijo.

-no tendrías que haber salido, Edward, estuviste muy delicado.- le advirtió suavemente, pero Edward no continuo, limitándose solo a asentir, Carlisle quería preguntar, quería saber, entender que era lo que por la mente de su hermano pasaba, pero no podía, era demasiado profundo y no quería entrometerse, tiempo después se arrepentiría de no haber hondeado ni preocupado con más ahínco como el hecho de haber pateado a Edward cuando ya estaba en el piso destruido por la bronca y odio a lo que pasaría.- me avisaron que quisiste ir a trabajar…-ambos entraron a la casa y Edward se puso cómodo pero no así Carlisle.

-sí, me aburro sino tengo nada que hacer…-le indico, aunque era una mentira, solo necesitaba despejarse pero el monstruo que nunca envejecía ni dejaba de tener hambre, no dejaba de añorar tenerla de nuevo.

-es mejor que descanses…

-por favor dile a mamá que no necesito que venga mañana a verme, puede que no esté…-fingió que estaba tomando un vaso de agua, pero solo se concentraba en eso para no fijarse lo que por el rostro del Carlisle pasaba.

-¿vas a estar bien?-se limitó solo a acotar, y Edward se encogió de hombros no dándole importancia al asunto- está bien…-tuvo que aceptar sin estar convencido, pero recordando las palabras de Aro, no dudaba de que Edward era un gran hombre y si se viese agobiado por algo, iría en busca de él para su ayuda y consejo- descansa, Bella se queda con nosotros…-y Edward apretó el vaso en su mano, ya que quería tenerla, estaba desesperado como al asqueroso adicto que era, y el monstruo estaba colérico ya que era suya y nadie jamás se la negaría.- pero el viernes por favor ven a buscarla, tengo que ir junto a tu madre a Seattle para su tratamiento y revisión y tus hermanos viajan a Port Ángeles, así que te pido que te quedes con ella…-y dejo de escuchar automáticamente, ya que ella no podría huir, y mucho menos él, así que el monstro se calmó, como un niño feliz de obtener al fin lo que quería, ya que era suya, y ese fin de semana se lo demostraría, quisiera o no Edward.

Esme no le gustaba estar sola, durante el tiempo que estuvo en cuidados intensivos y los meses siguientes donde casi, junto a Carlisle estuvo instalada en Seattle, viendo solo los fin de semana a sus hijos que la visitaban en el centro de recuperación, se sintió la peor madre del mundo; no pudo consolar a su pequeña Bella cuando fue necesario ni acompañarla, y aunque a veces le dolía mucho la espalda pero al fin podía caminar, no dejaba de reflexionar lo mucho que se había perdido de sus hijos, en especial del mayor y la más pequeña. Así que intentaba compensar lo mucho que dependió de Edward durante años, cuidándolo como el pequeño niño que era, por eso comenzó a preparar la comida que mañana le llevaría para que comieran juntos.

-…son unas idiotas esas chicas….-estableció telefónicamente Rose, mientras entraba en la cocina, a lo que Esme solo agito la cabeza sonriendo- no pueden hacer un giro sin que lloren si se caen o se les rompa una uña, si fuese por mi haría sola la rutina, pero como no puedo me tengo que aguantar a esas que no sirven para nada, solo para mostrar el culo a los demás…

-Rose…-le advirtió su madre, ya que no le gustaba que utilizaran ningún tipo de palabra descalificativa con cualquier persona; Rose giro los ojos y se retiró para poder seguir insultando a sus demás compañeras de porristas sin ser sancionada. A los instantes, Bella entro para acompañar a su madre, adoraba estar con ella, aunque en esos momentos quisiese estar con alguien más.

-¿te puedo ayudar?-se ofreció, pero Esme ya había terminado. Después de guardar una gran cazuela, creyendo que Edward era capaz de comerse una gran cantidad de comida, se le acercó para darle un beso en la frente, causando que Bella se sonrojase, y la condujo para que se siente.

-no, lo que vamos a hacer es que me cuentes que fue lo que paso en el colegio…-mientras fue a preparar algo de té para ambas, era común que ella, al no obtener ningún tipo de interés de parte de Jasper o Rose, fuese a la más pequeña de su familia para establecer una unión más sólida y así enterarse de esas pequeñas cosas que importan.

-nada en particular…-pensó incomoda, ya que no lo diría en voz alta a veces, en ocasiones deseaba poder compartir con los demás la alegría que le desbordaba, de como un precioso ángel la había besado- Alice va a comenzar a salir con un chico…

-¿en serio?- se sorprendió Esme, entusiasta-y dime ¿para cuándo vas a traer a un novio?

El sonrojo aumento, pero no pudo concretar nada cuando Carlisle desde la puerta, acoto- jamás ¿no es cierto, mi Bella?-y beso la frente de su hija, que se quedo dura sin decir nada- tu jamás vas a tener novio,…

-Carlisle…-le siguió el juego Esme, divertida- Bella un día va a traernos un muchacho, así que más te vale que te hagas la idea…

-no me importa nada…-se sentó enfrente de la jovencita que quería esconderse al ser el foco de toda atención- tu no vas a tener novio ¿no es cierto?...-le presiono encantadoramente.

-un día Bella la va a pasar mal si sigue sonrojándose así- le burlo Jasper que recién entraba- pero yo te ayudo viejo, me voy a asegurar de que Bella no sea asediada por ningún chico….-propuso y Bella quería que la tierra le trague de una vez.

-ustedes pueden intentar apresarla, pero un día, un joven va a venir y frente a sus narices se la va a llevar lejos de ustedes dos…-le aconsejo su madre, sirviendo té para todos.

-eso lo veremos…-desafío Carlisle, y uno no podía establecer si lo decía en serio o en broma en este punto- ¡ah! Edward dijo que no es necesario que vayas a su casa mañana…-y antes de que el porte de Esme decayera, prosiguió- está bien, hasta salió un rato, así que lo estuve esperando, deja que se relaje, siempre tiene muchas responsabilidades y si quiere salir y estar solo, que lo haga. Así que mi niña- se extendió para tomar la mano de Bella sobre la mesa.- esta semana te quedas con nosotros, nos vamos a divertir…

-si esta casa es pura diversión…-agito la cabeza aburrido Jasper. Pero Carlisle continúo.

-el viernes te viene a buscar…por eso tenemos poco tiempo, ¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer?-y ante la promesa de volver a verlo, por más que quería tenerlo para siempre y cada momento, razono que era tiempo de pasar tiempo en familia, antes de entregarse a él.

-nada, solo quedarme en casa con ustedes…-y tomo un poco de té, comenzando a maquinar lo que ahora en más haría y diría cuando lo viese de nuevo, seria larga la espera, pero necesaria.

Durante los últimos días estuvo quieto, encerrado en su casa, evitando cada llamado de sus amigos, y contestando con monosílabos los de su madre, meditando, aguantando el temperamento del monstruo que solo bramaba con verla, ya que ella es MÍA, ELLA ES MÍA, establecía y la vida siempre había jodido a Edward. El reloj en su mesita de luz ya marcaban las 20 hs, y era tiempo de ir a buscarla, no quería hacerlo, pero la necesitaba, y los últimos 3 días no pudo concretar nada viable para seguir pretendiendo, simplemente como el animal que era se enfoca en recordar nítidamente como fue al fin tenerla y disfrutarla, como fue tocar su tersa piel sin imperfecciones y se maravilló por lo pequeña y bonita que la percibió. Así que suspirando, pasando su mano por sus cabellos, se colocó su saco, para ir a buscarla, porque los demás no se daban cuanta al peligro que la exponían, y él, el maldito enfermo, la "cuidaría" hasta que su corazón dejará de latir.

Estaba nervioso, histérico casi sin poder contener las ganas de salir huyendo hacía cualquier lado, porque el mismo infierno, algo a lo que estaba acostumbrado, sería mejor a tener que enfrentarla de nuevo, porque la violento, le obligó a que le tocara, a que le satisficiera, era una mierda, él era una mierda y todo era una porquería. No quería ir a la casa de su padre, era una maldito hipócrita, porque todavía se atrevía a mirarles a la cara a los demás, todavía se atrevía a pasear por las calles como si nada hubiera pasado, sus horribles manos la habían tocada, sus asquerosos labios habían devorado los de ella, y por más que la culpa, la ira, la bronca por no haberse detenido, porque ella lloro, le suplico que se detuviera, que la deje, que la suelte, la simple alusión a los gemidos de ella, los ruidos que su encantadora boca hacía, como se derritió un poco bajo sus brazos, ocasionaba que su parte sensata, que aun luchaba para controlar al monstruo, a la misma naturaleza primitiva de Edward, desaparecía, sin dejar huellas, como si jamás hubiera existido y solo se quedaba el gozo de haberla tenido, como deseaba tenerla completamente para él por siempre. Los nervios eran intensos, trataba a cada metro que el vehículo se deslizaba por la carretera concretar alguna escapatoria, escusa o lo que viniera primero porque tendría que verla, y ella lo odiaría, de eso no habría duda, porque la había forzado, ella era pura e inocente y él se encargó que perdiera un poco de su ingenuidad; y era eso lo que realmente no podía enfrentar, que ella lo ignore, que le haga lo mismo que él siempre le hizo. No podía vivir sin ella, desde el comienzo le observo, estudio y adoro desde la medianoche, lejos pero sin dejarla sola, y que ella le odie era lo peor, pero las lágrimas cayeron y él disfruto que ella le tocara.

El monstruo estaba calmo, no se daba a conocer, solo estaba sentado en una esquina esperando a verla, tranquilo sin que las estúpidas reflexiones y lamentos del marica de Edward le molestasen; no importaba lo que intentara inventar, nada evitaría que hoy tendría que llevarla a casa, a la guarida del monstruo para estar con ella todo el fin de semana. Edward podría patalear, hacer un berrinche si quisiera, el monstruo estaba inmutable, como jamás lo estuvo, porque nada más importaba, lo correcto, lo bueno, lo puro y todas esas gilipolladas sin sentido ni realidad eran inexistente, porque el cuerpo pedía otra dosis, porque la droga tenía forma, color y nombre, ya la había degustado un poco, así que todo su ser estaba dispuesto a seguir consumiéndola sin cesar, podía luchar, sufrir de abstinencia como lo hizo por años, pero eventualmente se rendiría, porque al final del día era un adicto, era débil y ella, su Bella estaría con él bajo el mismo techo. Una vez que el vehículo se detuvo en la puerta de la casa de su familia, suspiro hondo, tomando fuerzas para enfrentar lo que venía, para poder al fin verla de nuevo después de lo que sucedió; paso sus manos por sus cabellos cobrizos, y fingió, como siempre lo hacía, porque era excelente fingiendo que nada estaba mal, que no estaba desesperado y necesitado de ella, que nada de lo que ella dijera, pensara o respirara era importante, porque podía fingir que nada había sucedido para su alegría. Arqueo un poco su espalda para quitar la tensión que estaba soportando ¿ella le gritaría tan pronto estén juntos? ¿Lloraría e huiría despavorida? ¿Le gritaría la verdad, que le odiaba y era un monstruo miserable? Porque por más que estaba seguro de que era suya, si ella huía, si ella se alejaba, por más que le siguiera, porque no le iba a dejar libre, le era físicamente imposible, le destruiría que ella lo rechazase, porque fue tanta la agonía que sufrió estos años, que sus labios, su toque, sus manos, aniquilo el dolor de no tenerla, así que no podía perderla, eso jamás podía ocurrir.

Levanto la mano para golpear la puerta, pero se abrió antes de que lo pudiera hacer, en esta apareció Rose que estaba hablando mediante su móvil, su cabello dorado bailaba en unas delineadas ondas, mientras que un vestido, del cual Edward estaba seguro que no era el que realmente se pondría, ya que le llegaba a la rodilla de largo, y sabía que su hermana usaba vestidos muchos más cortos, solo que no lo hacía enfrente de sus padres. -….si, ya estoy lista Emmett….-hablo irritada, sin prestar atención a Edward, que tampoco se incomodo en saludar, era costumbre que Rose no se dignara a hacer algo, cualquier cosa que demuestre que realmente le interesara algo más que ella misma. Cauto paso hacia el recibidor de la casa, pasando su vista por todos lados, en busca de ella, el constante martilleo de su corazón que intentaba ocultar con un semblante despreocupado se hacía más ensordecedor y dando lentos pasos fue hacía donde estaba todo el murmullo; noto en el recibidor, las valijas de sus padres y Jasper, así que no podía pedir que ellos la cuidaran, no solo porque no quería disturbar con sus problemas y obsesiones a los demás sino que también no quería que ella este más tiempo lejos de él. Tenía que hablarle, tratar de hacerle entender algo que no podía ser explicado ni comprendido, ya que su mente era perversa y era momento de que al fin se siguiera con el estúpido teatro que siempre se presentó hacía todos y hacía su ángel.

Se asomo por la puerta de la cocina, el lugar favorito de su madre y por este motivo todos estaban ahí, Carlisle estaba sentado en una silla mientras que Jasper le indicaba en que lugar tenía que firmar los últimos papeles para irse de viaje con su equipo, se apoyo sobre el marco de la puerta, para aparentar que no tenía problemas, no quería alertar a nadie, no podía hacerlo no cuando no sabía cómo mierda actuar ni decir. Su madre, que como siempre, estaba limpiando la mesada, levanto su cabeza y con una sonrisa encantadora lo recibió aproximándosele para abrazarlo; estaba aborrecido de sí mismo, de lo que era, pero sonrió porque eso era lo que tenía que hacer, tenía que hacer lo que siempre hizo y le dio resultado por mucho tiempo, ignorar al infernal monstruo que no paraba de gritarle y odiarle por no ir a buscarla y sostenerla para no perderla, ya que MIA, ELLA ES MÍA, y la mejor había pasado al fin.- hola, mi niño…-le recibió su madre, alegremente, Carlisle le había indicado que Edward quería pasarla solo y ella exasperada acepto, no quería ser absorbente con ninguno de sus hijos, aunque si fuese por ella los tendría siempre junto a ella las 24 hs.

-hola, má…-respondió abrazándola efusivamente, como si eso le disculpase de algo, queriendo compensar la porquería que era.

-hola, Edward….-dijo Jasper pero sin prestarle atención sino que estaba ansioso para que su padre, que leía los formas de permiso lentamente firmara rápidamente.

-hola, hijo…-saludo Carlisle, que para hacer sufrir un poco a Jasper fingía leer pausadamente, era los pequeños placeres que tenía al ser padre. Su madre lo guío hacía la mesa, donde él dócilmente se sentó.

-y ¿Cómo te sientes?- interrogo Esme, que le reviso el rostro como si tuviera conocimientos médicos, a lo que sonrió torciendo esos finos labios, dando tanto esplendor a su rostro, ya que nada pasaba, se repetía, todo estaba bien, absolutamente nada le incomodaba, aunque los nervios fuesen cada vez más arrolladores.

-bien, necesitaba descansar, eso es todo, así que ya estoy como nuevo…-su madre asintió conforme, mientras le daba un beso en su frente, afectuosa de sus pequeños niños- ¿a qué hora se marchan?

-mañana después de llevar a Jasper al micro…-le informo Carlisle, por lo que el rostro de Jasper mostro resignación.

-ya dije que puedo ir solo….

-sé que puedes ir tu solo, hijo…-le recomendó su padre, firmando otro lugar en la planilla- pero quiero ver cuando te subes al micro con tus compañeros, eso es todo…-Edward estaba atento a todo, pero no a lo que su familia discutía sino a que ella apareciera en cualquier instante. Pero se quedó enfocado en su padre y su pequeño hermano.- me gustaría poder llevar a Bella…-y antes de que el monstruo comenzara putear como un condenado ante la implicación de no poder llevársela, su padre continuó.- pero se va a aburrir así que prefiero que se quede contigo, no quería molestarte pero no tengo opción.

-no hay problema…-aunque si había todo tipo de implicaciones. Se pasó su mano sobre sus cabellos desinteresado y continuo con su número preparado, con el "gran show de Edward".- ¿Dónde está ella?-aun no sabía cómo lograba que el amor no se filtrase en cada frase, era un gran misterio para él.

-atrás tuyo…-señalo su hermano sin mirar y todo el cuerpo de Edward se endureció al instante, a lo que el monstruo se le hizo agua la boca por querer lamerla nuevamente. Bella, había estado parada en la puerta de la cocina, sin quitar la vista de Edward, que en ningún momento deparo en su presencia, ni aun cuando Jasper la dio a conocer. Raramente estaba relajada, aunque la impresión por verlo de nuevo estaba, estaba calmada por estar en el mismo lugar que él; entonces, la calma en el ambiente comenzó a cambiar, era algo en el aire, era algo que estaba afectando a todo lo demás pero no podía localizarlo, pero estaba ahí. Jasper era él que más lo sentía, los demás lo apenas podían asegurarlo, pero si él, y visualizo que venía de Edward, era potente pero no podía distinguir que era.

-¿quieres comer?- le ofreció Esme a su hijo mayor, que durante una fracción de segundo, oscureció su porte, cambiándolo automáticamente, cosa que desconcertó y agito a Jasper.

-es mejor que me vaya, es tarde ya….-se levantó besando nuevamente a su madre, que no tuvo tiempo a acotar nada y cuando paso al lado de la pequeña joven, sin dignarse a dirigirle una mirada, tomo la mochila con sus pertenencias, del hombro de ella, y se retiró hacia la puerta de salida, desapareciendo rápidamente.

-¿Qué es lo que voy a hacer con este niño?- se resignó Esme, ante los cambios bruscos de su hijo. Bella se había quedado petrificada ante la total falta de atención, pero reacción al instante, y se apresuró a despedirse de sus padres, beso a su madre, y después fue hacia su padre que le abrazo fuertemente.

-nos vemos…-y fue corriendo en busca de Edward, que ya en su vehículo la estaba esperando.

Se quedó quieta, sin saber qué era lo que por la mente de Edward pasaba, estaba concentrado en la ruta, notaba como sus puños se cerraban fuertemente en el volante; le observaba de reojo pero él parecía no prestarle atención, la tensión que emanaba su porte era potente, manejando el ambiente, manejándola a ella. Estaba inquieta, aunque su cuerpo no lo demostraba ya que estaba dura en su asiento, apenas respirando, aunque dentro de ella era caos, era un remolino de ideas, de palabras que estaban listas para darse a conocer pero no sabía cómo hacerlo, no sabía cómo al fin poder demostrar cualquier cosa. El aroma a él era cautivante, se veía tentada a inclinarse un poco hacía él para poder aspirar su fragancia con más profundidad, quería poder sentir un poco de su fina barba sobre su piel, que le pinchara un poco, para al fin sentirse viva otra vez, como cuando la beso y le dio un pedazo del cielo en consecuencia. Sin darse cuenta, se giro completamente hacía para no perder ningún movimiento de él de vista, y los labios de él se fruncieron, apretando duramente, obstinada en su hermosura. Y no le permitiría que él se escape, era tiempo que todo se hiciera realidad o que él la rechace de una buena vez, era mejor que su alma se pudra de una vez ante de alimentarla con ilusiones que jamás serían. Cuando el auto se detuvo y él se bajo de este, se percató que al fin estaban en la cochera de su casa y él entro en esta sin siquiera modular palabra causando que Bella apretar los dientes reprimiendo las ganas de gritar que tenía.

Espero un instante sentada en el auto, tenía que tomar valor, tenía que hablarle, no podía seguir en la oscuridad profunda, en no saber qué era lo que él realmente quería, no saber ni comprender que era lo que pasaba por sus neuronas; miro hacia sus manos, contando con los dedos números crecientes que no llegaban a ningún lado y se dio cuenta por el ligero temblor de sus dedos que tenía miedo, estaba asustada de que él la negara, de que él se arrepintiera, de que él al fin decidiera abandonarla para siempre. Apoyo la cabeza en el cabezal del asiento cerrando los ojos, porque era tan difícil, había trazado en los últimos días su plan de acción pero la realidad era dura, no era fácil como parecía, ya que con Edward era todo complicado, complejo y quería arrancarse los dientes por lo nerviosa que estaba. Se mordió un poco los labios, intentado imaginar lo que fueron sus besos, y como ese hombre que siempre, desde que lo conoció era frío y distante con ella, era más apuesto y encantador que el mismo diablo; paso su vista hacía la puerta de la entrada hacia la casa en la cochera, y se cuestionó ¿lo amaba? De eso no había duda, siempre lo amo, fue impuesto y gravado en su código genético ¿él la amaba? Eso era incierto, era impredecible, áspero y a veces, se notaba en su voz un odio que ella solo originaba en él ¿valía la pena luchar por algo que podría no ser mutuo? Y en el rostro de Bella se formó una triste sonrisa, porque valía la pena, él era espectacular, lo tuvo y jamás se olvidaría de eso, no podría conseguirlo por más que lo intentara; no se rendiría, si él la negaba seguiría luchando hasta que el mundo se consumiese, todo ser humano tiene monstruos, horrores y sadismos incorporados y los de la pequeña Bella tenía un detonante, y ese era Edward, que en algunos años se daría cuenta que su monstruo no tenía comparación alguna con la locura y amor que la dulce y frágil Bella ocultaba en su interior.

Se traslado hacía dentro de la vivienda algo insegura por lo que fuese a encontrar, torpe intentado no tropezarse con su propio pie, quiso pretender que no tenía duda alguna, pero no lo lograba, era mala mintiendo, aunque eso ante los demás no fuese cierto. Se sintió diminuta, todo le parecía inmenso a su paso, pero estaba determinada, no importaba nada, su infierno personal, su dolor y la soledad ese día tenía que ser definida, no esperaría más tiempo, no quería despertarse el día de mañana y el resto de su vida sin saber que era lo que él necesitaba o quería, porque le amaba, porque le helaba la piel no sentirlo, porque no había otra solución que al fin conversar lo que había pasado. Se mordió un poco su labio inferior, porque las preguntas y gritos querían escaparse _"¿Qué me dirá? ¿Me hablara? ¿Me ignorará? No me ignores, no me dejes sola, no me dejes vacía…. ¿tengo miedo? Sí, estoy aterrada" _continuo hasta llegar hasta la estancia donde estaban los sillones y se conectaba con la cocina, encontrándolo, tan magnifico como solo un dios caído del Olimpo, podía verse, absolutamente perfecto. Edward estaba al lado de la mesa pequeña de la sala, y casi podía asegurar que él estaba temblando, pero era tan imperceptible que no lo podía precisar, su cabeza estaba gacha, y noto como se pasó la mano por sus cabellos en señal que también estaba tan incómodo como ella.

Se quedó en su lugar, sin saber qué hacer, quiso patearse a sí misma, porque estuvo tan decidida, practicando en su imaginación lo que haría, lo que diría, lo que expondría, ya preparada con una respuesta y pedido a cada cosa, estuvo tan segura, pero como siempre al final nada importaba, porque cuando él aparecía, con su belleza, su esplendor y plenitud en su radar, todo desaparecía y su poderío eclipsaba todo alrededor de ella, dejándola ciega y estúpida hacia todo lo demás, solo embobada y enamorada de él, como desde que tenía conciencia pasaba, y se quedó sin captar cómo comenzar. Paso su peso de una pierna a la otra, como si el piso bajo de ella se moviera y fuese inestable, los nervios estaban en aumento y la piel a cada momento parecía tensionarse y estirarse mientras le costaba poder respirar correctamente. Entonces, Edward levanto la cabeza, y el dolor en sus orbes verdes profundos fue arrollador que quiso llorar, las facciones de él se contrajeron un poco en aflicción, intento moverse, ir a su lado para consolarlo, para indicarle que todo estaría bien, mas no pudo, porque la fatiga de todo no le permitió hacer nada y su corazón se quedó paralizado sin descifrar si debía o no seguir latiendo.

La pena de él dominaba todo, extendiendo las sombras sobre ella, tomando más lugar, saliendo por cada poro de él y transportándose para controlar el humor de la habitación; la tortura e inquietud en él eran tan fuertes que la dejaban sin aliento, porque todo en él era tan límite como el amor y locura de ella por él. Edward movió sus labios para no pronuncio palabra alguna, y lo capto dudoso y hasta cierto punto desconsolado, él paso su mano por sus cabellos y desesperada porque el silencio era intenso, apenas movió el pie para poder junto a él; a lo que Edward pareció alertarse y abrió sus ojos suplicantes.-…lo siento…-reaccionó intenso alejándose hacia atrás, temeroso a ella con sus facciones deshechas, pero no entendió porque él estaba atormentado, sin embargo al mismo tiempo, ella se agitaba, porque lo oculto estaba saliendo, estaba surgiendo de lo más profundo, detrás de cada gesto, palabra y respiro de él estaba presente y eso estaba afectándola.- por favor, lo siento, ….Bella…-le costó decir, tragando con fuerza, y la voz de él se profundizo atrayéndola hacía él, aunque todos sus movimientos parecieran querer repelerla.- en serio, lo siento…- se atraganto cuando sus ojos se fueron mojando, queriendo llorar; y la anatomía de Bella no podía soportar verlo destruido, desplomándose enfrente de ella, porque tenía que salvarlo antes de que cayera en la culpa siendo que no había hecho nada malo, siendo que al final, por más que haya tenido miedo, le gusto y quería probar nuevamente sus labios.

Imperante se acercó hacía él, a lo que él se desesperó sin saber cómo reaccionar, y no lo dejaría que sufra más, porque ella ya no quería sufrir más, él era su poder, su fuerza, su placer y su dolor, todo configurado en un mismo cuerpo, todo lo que ella necesitaba desde el día que nació. La determinación se quedó con ella, nada más importaba y no iba a escuchar disculpas por algo que se le urgía que pasase de nuevo. Edward, estaba aterrado porque ella se estaba aproximando hacía él y su cuerpo no respondía a su mandato, quedándose inerte en su lugar, mientras que el sonrojo en su rostro dejo hipnotizado al monstruo, anonadado de tanta perfección y hermosura; quería hacer lo correcto, disculparse, arrodillarse hasta que las piernas se le gastasen y descifrar que iba a hacer de su vida si ella lo odiaba por siempre. No soportaba más, no se podía tolerar a él mismo, y el maldito y perverso monstruo disfrutaba de que ella este con él, sin que ningún inútil lo disturbe, solo ella y él, solo la presa y el cazador; necesitaba gritar, desechar de su mente cada idea grotesca para que el viento se las llevase, porque quería explotar, jamás quiso ser así, lo lucho, lo intento, y casi muere en él intento, y ella, su hermosa y pequeña Bella, se mordía ese impúdico y seductor labio frente a él, mientras que todo su cuerpo estaba reaccionando, estaba espectacular y quería poder vivir en un mundo donde lo moral, coherente y realidad no importaba, solo él y su pequeño ángel.

Su corazón palpito fuertemente a lo que ella se le aproximaba sonrojada, como el pecado que era, y quiso poder hacer algo, pero solo se limitó a mover la cabeza en gesto de que no se le aproximara, estudiando cada expresión de ella, como sus ojos chocolates mostraban una determinación inaudita, como ese tentador y delicioso labio era mordido por ella y él deseaba poder masticarlo crudamente, porque podría quitarle todo con una simple palabra, podía gritarle que era una bestia, que era un animal horrendo y no mentiría, y solo se imaginó poder besarla de nuevo. Levanto las manos para imponer una distancia entre ambos, que le parecía ridículo que un hombre de su estatura y porte pudiese tenerle tanto terror a lo que una pequeña pudiese hacerle o decirle; ella disminuyo su paso se quedó a solo un metro de distancia, donde pudo aspirar ese toxico y embriagador a Fresia que neutralizaba todo los aromas y solo lo transportaba al puro éxtasis.-Edward…-su Bella articulo dulcemente y él soltó el aire en sus pulmones que no sabía que estaba conteniendo, mientras que una lágrima que demostraba el arrepentimiento y lo asqueado que estaba de sí mismo y a lo que había pasado, pero al mismo tiempo quería volver a repetirlo, ya que Edward era extremo en todo, incluso con sus deseos.

-lo siento, Bella….-repitió, porque el monstruo ya vocifera histérico y necesitado, como el adicto que era por ella nuevamente, estaba ahí, cerca suyo y solo tenía que dar un paso para ser condenado eternamente, porque la fascinación era absoluta y ella por siempre sería suya, de eso no había duda alguna. Su Bella, impredecible como siempre, sonrió cálidamente y dio el paso por él, y le abrazo, rodeando sus brazos por el estómago de él, el calor y fulgor tomo lugar dejándolo incapacitado, no entendiendo porque no ella huía, porque no se daba cuenta de que era él realmente, de la maldad y perversión que su muerto corazón podía general, como no tenía alma alguna, solo era un demonio sediento de la sangre y viseras de ella, de todo lo que ella componía. La bondad de ella lo rodeo y colérico, porque ella jamás le permitía hacer lo bueno, lo que era correcto, ocultar sus depravaciones ya que siempre estaba y se exponía sin tapujos hacía él, tomo con su mano izquierda el rostro de ella pero sin alejarla y su semblante se llenó de odio, del odio y bronca que ella solo podía causar en él para que lo enfrentara- ¿pero qué te pasa?...-grito, haciendo un último esfuerzo, con su parte sensata inexistente, mientras que su mano derecha ya era poseída por el monstruo y acariciaba el hombro de ella, porque quería comerla, tocarla, sentirla y…¡por todos los santos! Besarla prontamente, ya que eventualmente la fornicaría, hasta que quedará sin conciencia. Mas Bella se mantuvo ansiosa pero no temerosa, a lo que la excitación y rabia por no poder combatirla y repelerse tomaban potencia en él, quería besarla, necesitaba hacerlo, pero no podía, simplemente no era algo bueno- ¿no lo entiendes, Bella?...-continuo aproximando su rostro al de ella y para su desgracia ella se mordía ese labio con más fuerza, por lo que no pudo quitar sus ojos de esa zona- ¿no te das cuenta?...- modero el tono, descendiendo de a poco su rostro, porque ya no lo soportaba más, el magnetismo era extraordinario y ella respiraba agitada, al igual que él-¿no puedes…-y la pura y casta Bella se colocó en puntilla de pies, acortando la distancia y así estrechando sus labios con los de él.

Cerró los ojos automáticamente, costando tomar el aire, y sintió como los labios de él, duros y fríos como granito se amoldaron perfectamente a los suyos; Edward apretó el rostro de ella para no soltarla, mientras que sus bocas cerradas seguían juntas en exacta unión. Era él, era lo único que importaba y una lágrima cayo por su rostro porque todo era absolutamente maravilloso, podía apreciar un poco la barba creciente de él y le gusto, estuvo consciente de como él cuerpo de él se estaba acomodando para acoplarse al de ella, como él aproximaba su cuerpo, la mano de Edward descendió hacía la parte baja de su espalda para no alejarse de ella y como la respiración de él era pesada. Pero él estaba tenso, no como ella, sino duro mientras temblaba ligeramente y cuando percibió como la mano de él en su rostro perdía vigor sobre su piel, y no dejaría que él se aleje, porque era suyo siempre lo fue y pelearía, incluso con él, para mantenerlo a su lado, las dudas, las tristezas y esas ganas de llorar hasta poder morir no intervendrían nunca más, porque adoraba sus labios, esos labios del pecado y dolor. Se separó ligeramente, a lo que él la sostuvo con un poco de fuerza, como si no quisiera que se fuera, pero permitiéndole hacer lo que ella quisiera y susurro, lo que durante años le asevero-…te amo, Edward…- y miro él rostro de él, sorprendiéndose a lo que se encontró.

Los orbes de Edward estaba oscuros, sus cabellos desordenados estaban más brillantes que nunca, y sus facciones, duras y casi peligrosas, esto era lo que él era, y ella ya lo entendía, era posesivo, primitivo y salvaje, todo eso bajo la fachada de un hombre encantador y moderado; mas no se asustó, porque siempre lo supo, solo que jamás lo reconoció, y los indicios siempre estuvieron, él lo demostró de a poco, en forma paulatina y en periodos entrecortados, no era ninguna tonta, la oscuridad en él era grave y profunda, que ningún abismo se le podía comparar.-….te amo, Edward…-repitió y sonriendo, ya que lo aceptaba y por ende, siempre lo amaría, sin importar lo que los demás dijeran, sin dar atención a lo que él hiciera, sin escuchar lo que su propio instinto le indica, no huiría, no era cobarde y él era perfecto tal como era.

Lo sensato, algo que forma parte de todo ser, lo que determina lo adecuado, lo bueno y que nuestras almas tengan un poco de misericordia hacia lo demás, para que luego seamos juzgados provechosamente cuando el fin de los tiempo se llevó nuestros alientos, se quebró, se destruyó dentro de Edward contaminándose de la maravillosa ponzoña de la locura y amor, ya que amaba esos labios, y la sonrisa de ella conquistaba todo a su paso. Era tiempo de decidir, de hacer lo que fue determinado desde que la miseria y el mal nació y se desarrolló dentro de él, ella sería suya, en mente, cuerpo y alma para poder disfrutarla y degustarla con la mayor gula posible. Al fin lo podía tenerlo, lo tendría todo, y aunque sabía que el monstruo jugaría con ella, también estaba consciente que le amaría, la cuidaría y se enfermaría de ella, por más que la consecuencia sería que iría al infierno, pero ¡por lo más sagrado! Lo haría todo antes de ocupar su lugar ahí.-…no soy bueno para ti…-le advirtió seductoramente, y los grandes ojos de Bella se abrieron contrariada sin saber si la estaba rechazando o aceptando, la potencia estaba ahí, el monstruo estaba más implacable que nunca, y ya no había distinción entre él y Edward-…jamás, voy a ser bueno para ti…-la otra mano de él viajo desde la espalda de ella hacía su rostro, acunando como un tesoro frágil y suave, para volver aproximar dejando solo tres centímetros de distancias entre ellos. El calor en el sonrojo de ella, hizo reír a Edward juguetón, que estaba muy encorvado para que ella solo levantase la cabeza y no hiciese otro tipo de esfuerzo, porque siempre sería mucho más grande que ella, eso jamás cambiaría.-…no es una advertencia, mi Bella, sino una promesa…- y le beso nuevamente rozando su labios con los de ella.

Bella subió sus manos para sostenerse de los brazos de él, ya que se sintió desfallecer pero no dejo de besarlo, inexperta y ansiosa, él estaba respondiendo, él estaba actuando y él la estaba besando. El calor aumentaba y la molestia en todo su cuerpo también, inquieta y vibrante por sentirlo tan fresco y hermoso, la dureza del rostro de él, todo era desbordante y excitante, palpaba el cuerpo de él apretado al suyo, y era tan grande, pero ahora no tenía miedo, ya no más, era su Edward y ella lo amaba. Percibió como él abrió un poco la boca dejando salir su lengua para pasarla sobre los labios de ella, saboreándola, logrando que ella suspirara y abriera los ojos agitada donde se encontró con la mirada profunda de él, que estudiaba sus movimientos, en forma profunda, estudiándola y asimilándola; tuvo vergüenza, y bajo la mirada, rompiendo el beso, para dar un paso hacia atrás, y Edward le dejo, no hizo ningún intento para detenerla. Solo se quedó quieto, observándola. Creyó que moriría quemada si seguía tan colorada, pero él la estuvo mirando y él era tan hermoso, tan soberbio y se sintió cohibida; sin atreverse a juntar la mirada con la de él, hizo apego a su valor, que podía detener cualquier ejército, y extendió su mano para ofrecérsela. Durante los segundos que él no la tomo, escucho como su propio corazón latía, abochornada de ser tan osada y suplicando internamente que él no la rechace, a lo que la relajación pura recorría su anatomía cuando él la tomo, por siempre estaría juntos y él siempre la seguiría.

Lo guío hacia donde estaban las habitaciones ya que durante años quiso repetir una experiencia con él, cuando lo tuvo y no tuvo, pero el abrigo de él se quedó gravado en su piel y su perfume se hondeo alojándose en sus pulmones; pasaban mil cosas en sus mente y al mismo tiempo nada, ya que trabajaba tan rápidamente que no podía seguirle el paso, así que se refugió en la gran mano de él que sostenía la suya. Hasta cierto punto se sintió madura, ya que él solo seguía su paso y ella imponía la marcha de las cosas, deteniéndose en la puerta de la habitación de él-dentro de un rato regreso, espérame…-le indico, girándose a mirarlo, y el escrutinio de Edward era oscuro, y no dijo nada, lo soltó y tratando de demostrar lo nerviosa que estaba ella fue hasta su habitación mientras escuchaba como el cerraba la puerta de la suya.

¿Qué estoy haciendo? ¿Que estoy haciendo? ¡Ahhhhhhh! Gritaba la mente de Bella, exaltada, pero tenía un objetivo, quería revivir la experiencia. Se apuró a entrar a su cuarto, quiso dar brincos por todo lados emocionada y feliz de que él, consiente, la haya besado. Lo había escuchado, estuvo atenta a cada palabra, pero no le haría caso, no podía hacerle caso, era suyo y no importaba nada más, ni siquiera las consecuencias. Se dispuso apuradamente a quitarse la ropa del día, mientras buscaba su pijama, un pantalón de algodón y una remera negra de mangas cortas; su madre le había contado que ahora contaban con un buen sistema de calefacción pero era probable que no se hubiera dado cuenta el frío de todas maneras, estaba tan acalorada que querría que cualquier momento iba a quemar por su propia temperatura. Tenía que mostrar serenidad y que estaba en control de las cosas, siendo que la verdad no estaba control de nada, ya que no podía descender sus propios pálpitos y el maldito temblor de sus manos. Cuando al fin estuvo vestida con su ropa de dormir, se observó en el espejo de su pieza, y se estudió pero no le gustaba en resultado, era plana, apenas con unos ligeros abultamientos en la zona de los pechos, casi sin curvas, y unos ojos demasiados grandes, pálida como un zombi. Pero por primera vez no se incomodó por esto, ya que él la había besado, él, tan hermoso y único, la había besado, y aunque no estaba conforme con su figura, dejaría eso de lado por un momento, para poder disfrutarlo sin ninguna duda.

Presurosa salió de su habitación y suspiro profundamente, mordiéndose el labio, para relajarse, para poder verlo y hacer lo que ella tanto deseaba y necesitaba, disfrutarlo; tan pronto cuando estuvo de nuevo en la puerta de la habitación de él, noto como se había colocado las pantuflas en forma de pie de dinosaurio, y quiso matarse por hacer algo tan estúpido, no quería que él este dubitativo ante nada y por ende, tenía que estar lo más madura posible. Y decidió seguir adelante, a lo que abrió la puerta de su ángel, para al fin reunirse con él.

Casi se le va el aliento, cuando lo vio sentado en sobre la parte izquierda de la cama, encauzada hacia la puerta, él tenía la cabeza gacha, donde, ya con una camiseta sin mangas puesta, se le marcaba los músculos de sus brazos, sus cabellos cobrizos se veían tan sedosos cayéndose sobre su rostro ligeramente ya que estaba encorvado hacía delante atendiendo el piso. Cerro un poco los ojos, y tomo valor, pero sin dejar de morderse su labio, ya que quería poder gritar de alegría cuanto lo amaba y lo magnifico que era; pero sobria, mantuvo la calma aparente, mientras que él no movía ni una parte de su cuerpo, como una perfecta escultura griega. Camino hacía donde él estaba deteniéndose a solo centímetros de distancia, no recibió respuesta alguna de él, señal de que la mente de él estuviera en el momento, así que decidió dejar sus impulsos libres, hacer lo que tanto quería, dejar que la sensación y no la razón fueran lo único que manejase todo. Levanto un poco su mano, acariciando la frente de él, y la magnífica corriente eléctrica estaba ahí, jamás se había ido, siempre latente y potente al contacto de ambos, y él finalmente, levanto la cabeza para verla.

Sonrió un poco, para darse coraje y comunicarle la pauta que era el tiempo apropiado, que jamás dejaría de amarlo, nada era importante, ni el pasado, ni el presente ni el futuro, únicamente el sentir y beber cada momento que pasarían juntos. Los orbes de él, casi oscuros y con esa mirada que ya reconocía como algo prometedor y aterrador, amoroso y perfecto, estaba en él, y lo adoro; Edward paso sus grandes brazos por los costados de ella para acercarla hacia él, abriendo las piernas para acomodarla entre estas mientras que Bella, pudo percibir esos suaves cabellos entre sus dedos y acerco su rostro al de él.-te amo, Edward…-le repitió y a lo que él cerro los ojos en evidente dolor, como si cada palabra de ella lo quemara vivo, pero automáticamente volvió a mirarla.

-esto jamás va a ser saludable, Bella….-le aconsejo, acariciando con las yemas de sus dedos la superficie de la espalda de ella por encima de la ropa, ocultando su rostro en el pecho de ella- jamás voy a ser bueno para ti…-mas Bella beso gentilmente la frente de él, palpando la tersura de su piel; los labios de ella eran tan suaves y abarcadores, el calor de ella lo protegía de sus propios demonios, y el monstruo simplemente se diluía por su torrente sanguíneo que trabajaba rápidamente, ya que su corazón bombeaba furiosamente, ya que su misión estaba siendo cumplida, que era compenetrarse con ella.- te amo….-pronuncio y percibió como ella temblaba ante esos axiomas, tan excitada como él.

-lo sé, Edward…-y él levanto su cabeza para poder posar sus labios sobre los de ella. Fue un beso casto, sin lengua ni nada más que pretender, pero tenía tanta potencia, tanta energía, tenía tanto amor; lo sentía todo, absolutamente todo, la proximidad de ella, lo prohibido y horrendo de ser como él era, pero esa boca, esos carnosos labios, quitaba validez a cualquier cosa que pudiese que pudiese contradecir lo que estaba haciendo, lo que estaba viviendo. Se separó un poco, ya que no quería abrumarla, ya había presionado mucho, había pasado el límite y no le importaba, Bella abrió sus grandes ojos chocolates alegre, y tomo una de las manos de Edward, para indicarle que debía seguirla; yendo hacía un costado, se subió a la cama, a lo que él ansioso le siguió. Quitaron entre los dos las sabanas sin decir nada, pero sin soltarse la mano, y lentamente él se acostó, y ella lo siguió acomodándose a su lado; descansando su cabeza en el brazo de él, mientras que Edward los cubría con la sabana, ya que los parpados de los ojos de Bella estaban tan pesados, agotada por tanta emoción-vamos a dormir, quiero dormir contigo…-le informo, ya cerrando los ojos y él no perdió de su escrutinio como el sueño la iba cubriendo, durmiendo entre sus brazos.

Y el sonido del latido de su corazón era una canción de cuna para él, porque ella le calmaba, excitaba y mantenía vivo con ese maravilloso golpeteo, suspiro aliviado, ya que el monstruo parecía que estaba dormido, la delicadeza de ella le había obligado descansar. La sostuvo, ya que al fin podía decir que estaba vivo, que todo lo anterior fue una falacia, una ilusión, solo el cuerpo de ella, caliente y pequeño era lo único que importaba, las implicaciones serían muchas, de ahora en más no podía dar marcha para atrás, los demás se podían desquiciar si quisieran, pero eran ellos dos en el universo, y lo demás le era tan alienado, que no tenían valor alguno para él ahora en él. Ya que lo bueno, normal y otras palabrerías que al final no podía ser probado, cuando se sentía tan bien esta con ella, eran inexistente; ya que ella era su todo, y no podían indicarle que estaba mal tenerla siendo que lo adoraba y la adicción seguía creciendo sin tener tope alguno. Así que paso su mano por la parte estómago de ella, para abrazarla y descansar como nunca lo hizo cerrando los ojos para que el cielo lo cubriese, ya que el destino no importaba, el dolor del pasado ni el futuro, solo que ella se quede con él, y poder comerla lenta y dulcemente, mientras que lo moral, lo prolijo y lo único que podía salvarlos a los dos de sufrir la miseria, se podía ir a la mismísima mierda.

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado. Hasta el __próximo capítulo._


	9. La masturbación

¡Hola! Si hace rato que no actualizo ¿no es cierto? Bueno quería pedir disculpas no realice mi parte al actualizar dos capis después de una encuesta realizada, así que lo lamento, estuvo mal de mi parte y si se emocionaron y esperaron algo que no sucedió, lo siento. Dicho esto, contestaría ciertos mensajes, más que nada uno en particular, pero saben la verdad, no me importa, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que andar enojándome o preocupándome por personas que se nota no tienen vida propia o al menos, creen que yo no lo tengo. De la misma manera que no debería ser importante para esas personas, lo que digan de mi tampoco lo es; soy una mujer, de ya 26 años (si lo cumplí hace menos de un mes jejej), con una vida ya bastante pesada y larga aun para mi edad, y no estoy para boludeces, y si lo estoy no con personas que no conozco, quienes tratan conmigo saben que hago tonterías pero soy una mina grande y madura como para rebajarme. No meto a todo el mundo en la misma bolsa, solo quería aclarar eso, gracias.

Reitero, que una excelente niña, Rainbow raw hizo un fanmade en youtube de esta historia: :http : / www .youtube .com / watch?v = dhSoQZdvfJo(todo junto); así que si pueden pasen y lo ven, gracias.

Lamento si este capitulo no es tanto de su agrado, pero la verdad es que no me salió mejor y ya era hora de actualizar, la próxima me esfuerzo más, besos.

El siguiente fic, sino vieron la categoría y llegaron a este punto sin prestar atención, por el nombre del capítulo se darán cuenta pertenece a la categoría M, es decir, no es permitido para todo publico, posee escenas y pensamientos no recomendables para todo el mundo. Si aun con esto, deciden seguir leyendo, espero que disfruten de una lectura.

Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Meyer

* * *

**La masturbación**

"**¿Realmente me crees algo frágil? ¿Puro? ¿Inocente? Si amo cuando me quiebras, cuando me penetras, cuando me pides que implore para que te detengas y esperas que solo grite tu nombre. No importa que los demás se enteren, de hecho lo adoraría, porque crees que eres perverso, poderoso, depravado; pero al final, yo lo soy aun más, ya que soy lo que alimenta tu pecado." (W.H.T.F.)**

¿Cuántas veces lo había intentado? ¿Cuántas veces había luchado contra sus malditas pretensiones? ¿Cuántas veces había logrado ignorar al monstruo en él para realizar lo correcto, para aun tener alguna mísera salvación? Había peleado como el mejor guerrero por años, tan fatigosos que sentía que fueron milenios, pero lo había hecho sin descanso alguno, porque inclusive en sueños estuvo la tentación; en ciertas oportunidades se permitía algunas libertades, como imaginarse como sería besarla, tocarla sin restricciones, comerla tan duramente que casi podía sentir sobre sus dientes la carne de ella. Pero eran contadas las oportunidades que lo hizo, ya que tenía miedo, eso es lo que siempre tuvo, miedo, estaba aterrado que podía hacer si bajaba a guardia, si solo soltaba un poco las cadenas morales que le sujetaban; no era por él, sino por ella, porque no se detendría ¿Cómo podría detenerse? Era su ángel, siempre fue su ángel, era la razón de cada acto, de que él aun lo intentara, no quería quebrarla, ya que estaba tan ansioso de hacerlo, que grite, suplique, y le deje entrar en lo más profundo de ella, para perderse, para adorarla, para al fin consumirse en la perfección total.

¿Cuántas veces quiso destruir? ¿Desquitarse por ser de esa forma? Los impulsos, pensamientos, los deseos y esas malditas sensaciones que siempre lo reinaban, que jamás se iban e incluso en ocasiones, eran tan potentes, avasallantes, que su cuerpo no podía soportarlas; temblaba, tratando de esconderlas, de alejarlas de los demás, para que nadie se dé cuenta, pero principalmente para no dañarla. Porque podía dañarla, era algo de lo que estaba seguro y había confirmado, podía dañarla, hacerla jadear, que sude, que se retuerza, y que murmure su nombre ¡si! él podía dañarla de la manera más horrible que existía, y disfrutar en el proceso. Estaba tan ansioso de hacerlo, lo añoraba, pero aun así siguió yendo contra el destino, contra él mismo, y contra lo que el desgraciado monstruo tanto necesitaba. Siempre quiso destruir, quiso gritarle al mundo por poner tanta presión sobre él, al cielo por crear algo tan hermoso como ella y al infierno por haberlo liberado en la tierra, tan cerca de la presa, que era agotador solo respirar porque necesitaba de ella, de cada parte de ella y se ahogaba cada vez que negaba lo que era necesario para vivir, como le imperaba alimentarse de ella para no morir. Quiso matar esos sentimientos, lo que él era, ser un completo autómata porque eso sería la única forma de protegerla de todo mal, de protegerla de él; pero no pudo porque era como querer matar a ella de su ser, y ella se rehusó a morir tanta veces, siempre saliendo airosa y tomando más fuerza dentro de él, dejándolo más enamorado y más deseoso de al fin consumirla.

Y ahora había perdido, no porque haya huido de la lucha, sino que estaba agotado, ella fue más fuerte, el poderío que tanto transmitía no tenía comparación alguna además que él tenía sus propios saboteadores para dejar de intentarlo, el monstruo y él mismo. Los años de abstinencia ya fueron olvidados, los protestas aun estaban latentes pero no lo suficiente como para hacerles caso, y la agonía ya era algo inexistente, todo lo bueno, todo lo malo, y los demás eran alienados ya que ese sonrojo era tan atrayente que llegaba a quemarlo placenteramente, sus labios eran carnosos que parecían guiarlo a conseguir más, sus suspiros… ¡hay, sus suspiros! Lo estimulaban como un animal en celo, que la razón se perdía y se unía a la lujuria buscando más expresiones de amor, más toque y besos. Ella era La sua cantante, la bellissima ragazza che fa male nel suo cuore, el ser que hacía hervir su sangre y destrozar sus venas con un aliento, y sus ojos lo poseían, le impulsaban a beberla completamente, a alimentarse y engordarse con su piel; y ya no importaba lo que tanto rezongo, lucho y peleo, ya nada más importaba para él, sino volver a besarla.

Y por lo tanto una vez más pudo confirmar cuando ella pronuncio nuevamente que le amaba, cuando le beso dulce e inocentemente, cuando le abrazo solo para confortarlo, que ella era la culpable, siempre fue la culpable de su sufrimiento, de su tormento, de sentirse tal malditamente vivo, de poder respirar profundamente y emborracharse de ese suave y rico perfume a Fresia, volviéndolo adicto a esos ojos chocolates…y ella era la culpable. Lo intento, nadie podía culparlo de eso, se le fueron años de existencia, para evitar sentirse vivo que era lo que ella causaba en él; le daba vida solo son su sonrojo, su sonrisa, su respiro, y ahora esos labios y su sabrosa piel. Y ya no había marcha atrás, lo hecho no se podía deshacer, porque no podría soportar estar lejos de ella, padecer nuevamente la abstinencia, y ahora más cuando ya podía disfrutarla como tanto necesitaba ¿y el monstruo donde estaba ahora? Quien sabe, tal vez experimentando todo en primera persona, tal vez había asimilado totalmente a Edward para poder tocarla, trato de no hondear mucho en eso, ya que ahora ella era suya, y todos se podían pudrir de ahora en más.

La había observado durante toda la noche, fascinado de como ella dormía, como sus facciones eran tan delicadas y hermosas, como descansaba plácidamente abrazada a la bestia, como ella aun siendo una niña era más hermosa que cualquier mujer, y ese pensamiento, el que ella era una niña le volvía azotar, lastimándolo, porque todo estaba jodidamente mal; se habían besado, tocado, y ahora estaban compartiendo una misma cama, ella abrazada a él y él sosteniéndola con miedo a perderla, que a la mañana se despierte y de cuenta del error que había cometido o peor, que todo ese fuese una ilusión, y nada haya realmente pasado. Ella estaba acomodada de tal manera que su rostro estaba en el pecho de él, y él la abrazaba, pasando sus manos por la cintura de ella, como lo hizo el día que Charlie murió, el día donde el universo se comploto en su contra para darle la tentación en bandeja de plata. Sonrió con tristeza, aferrándola a él, cuando comprendió perfectamente la verdad, la culpa jamás se iría, haciendo agridulce cada momento con ella, teniendo que controlar que su mismo cuerpo pedía, poseerla en cada manera posible e inventando otras en el proceso. Porque podían intentar separarlos, podrían repudiarle, gritarle, escupirle y matarle, y eso sería algo superfluo, sin sentido alguno, ya lo que realmente le dolería sería dañarla, algo de lo que estaba seguro que haría, ya que ella era mucho más chica que él en todos los sentidos, y la potencia de lo que sentía no era saludable y mucho menos recomendable para ella.

Así que cerró un poco los ojos, tratando de esquivar las premisas que tanto le aplacaban, para perderse un poco en la burbuja que ella creaba alrededor de ambos, en la calidez y sencillez que tanto ella expedía y a él, lo aplacaba.

La apacible sensación acaricio su rostro, dando pequeñas descargas electicas sobre su piel, era tan cautivante esa sensación, que sin pensarlo abrió los ojos, y se encontró a ella, su ángel sentada en un costado de la cama, sorprendida, con la mano estirada tocando su mejilla. Ambos se quedaron paralizados, él estupefacto de que ella este ahí, y Bella avergonzada que él haya despertado, no pudo no evitar no sentirlo un poco, se veía tan pacifico, relajado y quería sentir un poco la barba de él, como picaba y pinchaba; era tan apuesto que aun estaba convenciéndose que él la amaba, que él había respondido a sus besos, y como intento conseguir más, y ella como una tonta, no supo responder pero al final logro canalizar sus miedos y amor para poder dormir junto a él, para abrigarse con su cuerpo y sentirse completa. Había logrado no despertarlo y yendo a su cuarto, conteniendo las ganas de bailar y gritar, se vistió para preparar el desayuno, para trazar un plan entre ambos de lo que harían de ahora en más. Tan pronto como termino, fue a asegurarse que él seguía dormido, y al verlo tan magnifico, como una estúpida humana, trato de palpar un poco de la magnificencia, y él así se despertó.

Quito su mano, y el calor fue agolpando sus mejillas, a lo que quiso patearse el trasero por no poder mantener bajo control sus propias expresiones, pero no quito sus ojos de los de Edward, que paso de la sorpresa a ser imposible de leer, endureciéndose y sentándose en la cama; y algo en ella le indico que algo más se desarrollaba en la mente de él. Abrió un poco la boca pero no pudo pronunciar palabra, así que solo se limito a morderse el labio inferior perdida en que hacer, noto como él trago en seco cuando desvió un poco su vista de sus ojos a su boca para luego regresarla al punto original. Era solo silencio, a lo que se incomodo, cuando de poco aparecieron en su cabeza que él se retractaría, la negaría y como siempre, él la despreciaría como si fuese lacra. El ambiente se volvió pesado, pero sabía que él emanaba eso, cambiaba el ambiente según su antojo, influyendo en ella, pero se mantuvo intacta, no se rendiría, no cuando él pronuncio ese soñado te amo.

Los segundos pasaron, o tal vez fueron minutos, pero para ambos fue una eternidad, solo el silencio se quedo, mirándose, sin hacer nada; Bella suspiro pesadamente, para darse fuerza, para no seguir repasando como las facciones de él eran tan hermosas, sintiéndose lejana a él y habló.-hice el desayuno…-pero Edward no sé movió, dirigió su cabeza hacia adelante para no verla, frunciendo el ceño, asintiendo ligeramente con la cabeza, sin realizar otro movimiento. Bella fingió que no le afectaba, como fingía tantas otras cosas, y como lo haría en el futuro, porque es más fácil pretender y no ver la verdad, siendo que esta a simple vista, cosa que haría durante años Edward, hasta que todo explote, hasta que el monstruo tome control de lo poco que quedaba y entendiera que la verdadera bestia no era ni es quien él pensaba. Dudo un poco, mordiéndose el labio, le daría su tiempo, espacio necesario para que al fin decida que hacer, porque no iba a seguir en la eterna penumbra, era una mierda ese lugar, así que esperaría a que él tome la decisión correcta, cual era…aun no lo sabía, pero si sabía que su lugar era con él y no cerca de él.

Fue hacia la cocina, luchando a cada paso a girar a buscarlo, a maravillarse con ese sublime hombre, mas comprendía que los tiempos de ella no eran los de él, aunque quisiese llorar, sintiendo la comezón molesta en su nariz, porque estaba agotada, realmente quería descansar en los brazos de él, poder decir sin tapujos todo lo que pensaba y experimentaba, y no podía, simplemente él no daba señal de querer escucharlo. Camino escuchando todo a su alrededor, cuando llego a la mesada para untar jalea al pan, pudo percibirlo, no lo oía pero sentiría su presencia en cualquiera lado, como los pelos de su brazo se erizaban, en parte por el peligro y también por el desorden que causaba dentro de ella. Contuvo un poco el aire, porque él no se movía de su lugar, y eso le estaba desesperando, así que después de cerrar un poco los ojos para reprimir cualquier duda y miedo, aunque estaba más que aterrada, se giro para verlo a la cara. Él estaba en umbral de la puerta con las facciones duras, y esos profundos ojos verdes enfocados en ella; de pronto, se sintió cohibida, diezmada ante su belleza, acalorando sus mejillas ante la vergüenza de no ser más linda, de poder siquiera darle algo, gracia, belleza o elocuencia, solo su amor, que al final del día era nada. Se sonrojo un poco, y él, torciendo esos finos labios, sonrió irritado.

-tu…-su tono estaba cargado de ira, que confundió a Bella, el rostro de él fue mutando de la nada hacia la bronca pura, y orbes se avivaron con algo que no supo identificar.-siempre fue tu culpa…-le aseguro colérico, mientras se acercaba hacia ella amenazante; el instinto pudo más, por lo que Bella dio unos pasos hacia atrás, él era algo más, siempre lo fue.-¡siempre!- le grito cuando ya estaba enfrente de ella, la diferencia de entre estaturas era grande, ya que Bella le llegaba a la mitad del pecho, por lo que Edward bajo su rostro para que no se atreviera a desviar la mirada.

-no hice nada-contesto ella asustada sintiendo el calor del cuerpo de él, próximo, Edward frunció los labios fastidiado, pasando su mano por sus cabellos, histérico sin poder soportarse. Bella no lo comprendía, pero de poco estaba tomando más forma, estaba llegando a ella la urgencia que él despedía, como algo poderoso se estaba cocinando dentro de él y ella era la que lo probaría.

-siempre fue tu maldita culpa- estableció temblando, y ella no tuvo tiempo de contestar, cuando Edward rápidamente, paso su mano derecha colocándola en la nuca de ella, con la mano izquierda rodeo su cintura, para juntarla a su cuerpo y así le beso. Tan pronto como esos dulces labios se unieron con los suyos, se sintió desbordado, porque la sensación era magistral, nada se le comparaba poder besarla, tenerla, amarla, y al final de cuentas era un maldito enfermo. El calor de ella le abrazaba, alejando cualquier protesta, porque el tiempo había llegado por más que su mente le indicara otra cosa y las hebras de su cabello eran tan suaves entre sus dedos. Las manos de ella se posicionaron en los hombros de él, tuvo que abrir un poco los ojos cuando sintió que agarre de ella aumentaba; era un beso casto, solo posando los labios, percibiendo la delicia que era pero la unión no lo era, ya que su cuerpo y él mismo estaba desesperado con tocarla, poder conocer toda su extensión, con tantear lo que durante años ni se atrevió a soñar. Miro las facciones de ella, que mantenía sus ojos cerrados y eran de puro nerviosismo, pero no pudo soltarla, no podía sino que la acercaba más a su cuerpo que parecía tan pequeño a comparación del suyo.

Bella suspiro en forma pesada y aliviada, sosteniéndose de los hombros de él porque sus piernas habían perdido toda la fuerza para mantenerse erguida; las pulsaciones aumentaban, casi temerosa de lo rápido que bombeaban sus válvulas, y el constante calor de la mano de él en su zona dorsal causaba que temblara ligeramente. Pero adoraba esos labios, como él la abrazaba, esa posesividad tacita y explicita, él era el indicado para ella y como la suerte le sonrió al fin; Edward separo un poco los labios y temerosa Bella abrió los ojos, para encontrar esos orbes verdes, penetrantes y poderosos, dadores de vida y causantes de muerte; él suavizo su rostro y sonrió torciendo los labios tristemente, derrotado por algún motivo, no tuvo tiempo para preguntarle cuando él hablo.- ¡Dios mio! ¡Te amo!..-esas palabras estaban cargadas con emoción y desesperación, dejo entrever el agobio que ambos experimentaron y no dejan expulsar temiendo que pudiesen morir si sacaban todas esas fuerzas acumuladas. Los ojos de Bella se llenaron de lagrimas, feliz y angustiada con lo que ambos tenían que soportar, coloco sus manos sobre las mejillas de él, que instantáneamente inclino un poco su cabeza como reposando sobre su mano derecha pero sin alejarse de ella. Tenía que consolarle, informarle que no estaba solo en esto, ambos estaban condenados y el viaje al infierno seria genial si lo hacían juntos.

-yo también te amo…-Edward tembló un poco bajo sus manos y pudo ver como una tenue sombra oscureció su mirada, lo oculto no sé iba, estaba ahí con él, corría por sus venas, formaba parte de Edward, estaba ahí y aparecía con fuerzas de a ratos, pero no tenía miedo, porque era él, no lo podía cambiar, no podría hacerlo, ya que aceptaba todo de él incluso esa parte desconocida y eclipsada. Edward frunció el ceño mortificado, y asintió un poco aceptando lo que ya era inevitable, ambos se amaban y lo sabían, el gusto de la boca de ella era incomparable y el futuro había llegado. Acerco su cabeza para colocar su frente sobre la de ella, Bella cambio la posición de sus manos, para terminar colocarla sobre el pecho de él, podía sentir como el corazón de él resonaba por toda su anatomía siguiendo el ritmo acelerado del corazón de ella. Edward cerro los ojos, apretando los parpados, y ella se repitió que no tenía miedo, jamás lo tendría, el monstruo no era algo alienado para ella, cada tanto se mostraba, años después experimentaría y en su piel quedarían las marcas de la potencia de la bestia.

-eres mía ¿lo entendiste?- le informo con voz dura y abatida, para que comprendiera la gravedad el asunto, como no importaba lo que los demás dijeran o hicieran, reclamaran o gritaran, la verdadera amenaza para ellos, para la seguridad de ella, de su ángel, era él mismo. Como estaba luchando por detener presión del monstruo, que arañaba por salir a la superficie, como la excitación de este sumada a su propia emoción eran incontrolables, porque la comida estaba ahí, se había afirmado y solo le quedaba engullirla de una vez. Oprimió más sus orbes porque percibía la exhalación de ella tocando su cuello, bajo otra circunstancia hubiera sido molesto estar tan inclinado hacia delante, pero no ahora, no lo sería más, porque ella era más chica que él y ahora era tiempo que se acostumbre a la idea.-no podrás irte nunca…- era extraño como poder declarar lo que pasaba por su mente, lo que el monstruo siempre había ordenado, pero le avisaría, le advertiría aunque al final del día eso sirviese para nada.-eres mía, siempre lo serás…

-te amo…-ella reitero ocasionando que abriese los ojos y estaba tan hermosa, sonrojada y podía percibir bajos sus manos como estaba afectada; estaba consciente que ella no lo sabía, pero él tenía experiencia y podía reconocer al deseo y la lujuria en ella y se le hizo agua la boca, aumentando el corriente sanguínea hacia su parte baja. "te lo dije" le aseguro el monstruo orgulloso de si mismo pero Edward hizo oído sordo, como siempre lo hizo, tratando de fingir que esa parte de él no lo dominaba siendo que la verdad ya estaba fusionado con el monstruo. Acerco sus labios hacia los de ella, y Bella sonrió recibiéndolo, dejando que tome lo que quisiese de ella, se lo daría sin preguntar para que lo quería. La beso nuevamente tímido, no quería asustarla, solo sentirla un poco más, y separándose un poco, paso su lengua sobre sus labios para comprobar su sabor. Agito un poco la cabeza tratando de alejar el desastre que era dentro suyo, porque el monstruo sugería, siempre sugería que hiciera más, como sus objeciones querían hacerse oír pero apenas eran murmullos y la hermosura de ella le distraía.

-¿desayunamos?- le propuso alejándose pero tomando la mano de ella, Bella alegremente asintió.

-si tu no lo haces, lo haré yo…-le amenazo Esme a su marido que acomodaba las prendas de su esposa, que ahora tenía puesta una bata de hospital, sobre una silla; Carlisle giro para enfrentarla, mientras ambos esperaban a que el especialista les atendiera.

-recuerda la última vez que hable con él…-quiso persuadirla, aunque realmente no sabía porque, al igual que ella quería que Bella viviese con ellos de una buena vez, pero algo le indicaba que no era lo que la jovencita quería. Esme levantando su dedo, y ese dedo siempre determino cual cabeza rodaría y que imperio se conquistaría, le rebatió

-mi hija esta grande para estar junto a Edward, seguro que debe estar pasando por muchas fases y no puedo estar ahí para aconsejarle y ayudarle como es necesario. Con Rose no pude hacerlo por esta estúpida bala…-la mención de la herida hizo que Carlisle apretara un poco los dientes, odiando ese metal, ese día, y las consecuencias; Esme no lo noto, concentrada en su exposición, porque su hija, como ella consideraba a la joven Swan, se convertía de poco en una mujer y por como las circunstancias se habían impuesto en el pasado no podía disfrutar del proceso con ella.- con Bella todavía tengo tiempo, Edward trabaja mucho y estoy segura de que va a estar más relajado si ella viniese a vivir con nosotros…

-creo que Edward esta acostumbrado a tenerla cerca y por eso siempre intenta cambiar el tema cuando le sugiero que ella venga con nosotros…-Esme se fue acomodando en la camilla, le fastidiaba que su hijo mayor fuese tan cabezota y testarudo, desde hacía años que le pedía lo mismo y él no cedía; con el tiempo y después de la desastrosa noche del cumpleaños número 18 de Bella, comprendería cuales eran los motivos de Edward y aunque detestara toda la situación, sería la única que intentaría intervenir por los dos, ya que ella era puro amor, luchando contra la ira de su esposo e hijo.

-no me importa lo que quiera Edward…-acoto y Carlisle sonrió porque su mujer aun con su tamaño y delicadeza se imponía como el coloso de Rodas ante los demás.-Bella ya esta grande y me necesita, además, Edward no podrá salir con nadie con mi niña dando vueltas por ahí…-de pronto, la puerta se abrió, entrando el especialista que les dio su mejor sonrisa, y ese era el motivo por el cual Carlisle se quedaba en el mismo cuarto; aunque el doctor era un hombre joven, no le complacía la forma en la que miraba a su esposa, esa posesividad, celos y constante alerta era otra característica Cullen, una de las tantas que en Edward se potenciaban.-así que mañana hablo yo con él, desde el lunes Bella se viene a vivir con nosotros.-dando por terminada la discusión, sonriendo hacia el doctor originando que Carlisle endureciera su rostro para no demostrar como mataría al recién llegado por quitarle una sonrisa del rostro de su esposa.

Procuro que sus manos no temblaran mientras sostenía la taza de té en sus manos, él a diferencia de antes, ya que todo había cambiado ahora, ya no podría regresar a lo que era antes, no era posible ni aceptable, estaba sentando a un costado de ella y no en la otra punta de la mesa. La infusión caliente se estaba enfriando porque no podía tragar nada, los nervios eran fuertes y trataba de concentrarse en respirar pausadamente para no agitarse, porque su cuerpo reaccionaba y accionaba con la cercanía de él, porque ahora lo tenía pero no sabía que es lo que eran, ¿novios? ¿Pareja? ¿Amantes? Ningún axioma podía englobar lo que pasaba entre ellos, lo que ambos sentían y apenas podían expresar y aunque en innumerables ocasiones se imagino besarlo como hacía instantes lo había hecho, nada se le había comparado con la realidad, ninguna proyección realizada alcanzaba a lo sucedido y mantuvo la cabeza gacha para evitar demostrar el caos dentro suyo. Involuntariamente paso la lengua por sus labios, para saborear el gusto que él había dejado y el ruido de un tenue rugido le obligo a verle.

Edward estaba enfocado en ella, tampoco había tocado nada de la comida, se sonrojo al encontrar sus ojos verdes tan profundos y cargados con algo más, que de poco estaba conociendo y le emocionaba, pero era tan potente que también intimidaba; la mandíbula de él estaba apretada, y la respiración era agitada, lucía salvaje e hipnótico, queriendo comunicarle algo con la mirada que ella no podía procesar pero su cuerpo si lo hacía, ya que el calor interno aumento junto a las palpitaciones y como la molestia en su zona pélvica aparecía, intranquilizándola aun más. Edward bajo un poco la vista pasando sus dedos sobre sus cabellos, mientras que torció los labios pero sin formar una sonrisa; era un momento confuso para ambos pero la juventud de Bella junto a su ímpetu pudo más y habló- eh….creo que el clima no aminorara-Edward suspiro un poco antes de contestar.

-no vamos a poder ser una pareja normal, Bella…-y sin quererlo, ella curvo los labios reprimiendo la sonrisa porque ya eran algo, aunque no lo podían catalogar.-no podremos llevar una vida normal…no…-agito un poco la cabeza agotado de todo pero al mismo tiempo tan relajado, entusiasmado de que sus sueños, ambiciones y lo que tanto necesitaba y siempre se había negado, estuviese ahí, solo a unos centímetros de distancia. Pero no dejaba de estar mal, porque él si lo comprendía, aunque ella no lo quisiese reconocer, era una niña, una bambina e no una ragazza come lui vorrebbe; quería alejarse del mundo, y sabía que eventualmente tenía que enfrentarlo, ocultarse, ocultarlos para poder seguir juntos, y no paraba de repudiarse que no le molestara profundamente que las curvas de ella no estén desarrolladas, sino que estaba más impulsado a tocarla.-¿Cómo demonios voy a hacer…-coloco su cabeza entre sus manos renegando de lo que tenía y lo que quería hacer, ambas cosas no eran compatibles pero le sofocaban a cada instante.

El toque de la mano de ella, le obligo a enfrentarla y la comprensión estaba en ella, ese amor que profesaba con esos pozos chocolates y ese labio que tanto le coaccionaba a ir al límite y morderlo hasta que sangrase. Estaba ahí…si, estaba ahí, lo que tanto deseo, proyecto, con lo que se obsesiono despreciando todo lo demás, porque respirar no era importante, sino que imaginar, estimularse con esas pequeñas cosas que tanto le daba vida. Ya que ahora podía decir que estaba vivo, verdaderamente vivo ¿Quién en este repulsivo mundo puede decir que realmente esta vivo? Solo se respira, se intenta experimentar pequeñas cosas, pero ¿Quién realmente absorbe las sensaciones? ¿Qué verdaderamente se puede después morir y no sería importante? Porque ya sé vivió, se pudo apreciar lo que era un latido, un suspiro, una risa y un llanto, todo sería tan avasallante, desbordante, que el cielo sería tan pequeño y osco a comparación, y se quedaría siempre petrificado en vivir lo que tanto se ama, por siempre y para siempre. Así que era cierto, ahora estaba vivo, y al mismo tiempo no dejaba de luchar por sentirse así, ya que necesitaba tanto estar vivo, necesitaba tenerla, porque ella siempre fue el motivo de toda acción y reacción; fue, desde el comienzo de las eras, su impulso, para lo que fue destinado y creado, y no dejaba de estar jodidamente mal. La contrariedad estaba, ya que seguía luchando por más que se haya rendido, porque estaba mal cada toque, cada beso y murmullo, como se sentía y quería seguir tanteando.

Ella movió los labios, pero no lo soporto más, porque todo era una mierda y no le podía importar menos las consecuencias; se movió hacia ella rápidamente colocando su mano sobre la nuca de ella para forzarla a ir hacia adelante y así la beso, pero no de forma sutil y delicada como antes, ya no lo resistía, tenía que probarla como era debido y no dando pequeños lengüetazos. Apretó sus labios con los de ella, para afirmar que ella era de él, nadie se la quitaría, nada se interpondría entre ambos, sintió como Bella vibraba bajo su mano y como la respiración ella aumentaba casi en forma desesperada, pero se quedo visualizando como ella se dejaba llevar por el placer, como ella era su todo, y por ende, no se privaría de nada. Tomo con su mano libre el brazo de ella para guiarle, noto como ella frunció el ceño cuando le fue indicando con el impulso que se parase de la silla y no quería que ella se niegue, no ahora que trataba de no pensar, de no dejar que su parte sensata le suplique que se detenga ni que el monstruo le grite que la desgarre de una buena vez. Abrió la boca para lamerla y ella abrió la boca para invitarlo a pasar, para unirse y dejarle entrar un poco más en ella; su sabor era inigualable, menta mezclado con la Fresia intensificada, se acomodó un poco más en su silla a un costado y una vez que Bella ya estuvo parada enfrente suyo se separo de la boca de ella, para que le mire.

Ella abrió sus orbes, acalorada y agitada, su cabello estaba un poco revuelto, pero él no quito su mano de allí, sino que acarició su sedosa cabellera, porque adoraba como se percibían entre sus dedos; recorrió con la mirada el rostro de ella, como sus facciones se transformaban y daban un espectáculo solo para él, solo él presenciaría ese tipo de sonrojo, como sus pupilas se oscurecían y adquirían la esencia que todo ser necesitaba, el deleite en su máxima expresión. Tenía todas las cosas de una mujer, la única mujer del mundo, en ese cuerpo de niña, y ¿estaba bien amarla? ¿A quien quería engañar? No lo estaba, no solo por su edad sino por el peligro que él era, como no podía controlar sus manías, sus iras y broncas, los celos y la posesividad, porque era suya y eso no estaba bien. su mente se comenzó a bombardear con los últimos intentos de coherencia, de lo correcto y el bien, porque aun era un pequeño crimen lo que había hecho, un desliz que podía ser solucionado, protegerla del futuro horrible que le esperaba con él; y entonces…ella inclino un poco su cabeza, mordiéndose el labio inferior, ese labio, que hizo disparar su corazón, y no había escusa alguna ahora, ya no lo habría, ella era la culpable de tentarlo, él lo intento pero ¿eso lo hacía estar bien?. Cerro un poco las piernas, pasando su mano del brazo de ella a su cintura.-esto no es lo que yo hago…-proclamo pero siguió con su labor, Bella al principio no lo entendió pero al fin cuando él le llevo con su mano para sentarse encima de él, abrió sus piernas para rodearlo y acomodarse sobre él. Ella sonrió un poco, y él reflexiono la verdad más nítida, él no era satán pero estaba haciendo hasta lo imposible para superarle; posicionando su mano hasta llegar a su espalda, bajo nuevamente su cabeza para besarla.

Tan pronto como sus labios se volvieron a unir, él introdujo su lengua dentro de la boca de ella, donde trato de obtener todo lo que podía y más, con su mano presionaba más su cabeza hacía él, para que no se atreviese a alejarse. Era devorador ese beso, intenso y abarcador, su lengua danzaba y dominaba dentro de la boca de ella, porque era suya y tenía que marcarla, empujo su mano para que ella se posicione tan cerca de él, que podía sentir, aun con las ropas que le separaban, como sus pezones estaban erectos y se friccionaba con él, mientras ella respiraba agitada. Las manos de Bella fueron hacia los hombros de él, y así, él pudo comprender perfectamente lo pequeña que era a comparación, no pesaba sobre sus piernas y aun cuando ella estaba encima, tenía que bajar la cabeza para poder besarla sin problemas. Las pelvis de ambos chocaban y aunque ahí estaba la necesidad y el incentivo de refregarse, de poder tomar más del calor que la entrepierna de ella liberaba, fue cauto por más que todo él pedía que se impulse un poco hacia adelante; se encauzo en la boca de ella, como podía sentir los pálpitos y la desesperación de ella, le faltaba experiencia y la guiaba, podía hacerlo en forma más lento, pero no había tiempo, no cuando estuvo hambriento durante 13 años.

Bella estaba abrumada, y aunque trataba de dejarse llevar completamente por los labios de él, estaba preocupada, porque le costaba seguirle el paso porque no comprendía lo que pasaba por su propio cuerpo; la temperatura aumentaba, y ese molesto palpito en su entrepierna, salida desde el mismo centro la hacía vibrar con violencia. Se perdía en el tacto, y como la lengua de él dominaba y los músculos de sus hombros bajo sus manos estaban tan duros, como si estuviera hecho de granito. Intuía el cuerpo de él, ya que tocaba directamente con su pecho, era muy grande, formado y caliente; él seguía presionando sobre su nuca, atrayéndola más hacía él, era tan demandante, no solo su beso, que se hundía más en su boca, sino también la mano de él sobre su espalda, como le forzaba a no moverse y aunque no quería hacerlo, el incesante palpitar en su centro la estaba descolocando. Cuando al fin sintió que se ahogaría en el beso, utilizo un toda la fuerza que tenía, que era nada a comparación de la de él, y trato separarse de él. Edward se detuvo automáticamente, y dejo que ella se alejara un poco de él, las líneas de su rostro estaban oscuras, juntando algo que ella no lograba nombrar con claridad, pero estaba ahí. Avergonzado, desvió un poco la mirada.-lo siento…-se disculpo, mientras que Bella trataba de recobrar el ritmo de su corazón, aun cuando estando encima de las piernas de él, la inquietaba enormemente.-…no quise asustarte- cuando quiso quitar un poco la mano de la cabeza de ella y descender la otra de su espalda, Bella negó con la cabeza.

-no me asustaste…-murmuro sonrojada, trasladando sus manos a las mejillas de él, que estaba preocupado; se levanto un poco de él para poder besarle suavemente y el suspiro de alivio de él fue tan audible, como las cadenas que tanto lo apresaban en su mente, hicieron al querer quebrarse un poco más. Sin alejarse, manteniendo los labios casi pegados, continuo- lo que pasa es que no lo entiendo…-Edward bajo su mano de la espalda al muslo de ella para allí reposarlo y con la otra la puso un poco más adelante para tocar el cuello de ella, justo donde la vena palpitaba desaforadamente; los ojos de ambos estaban unidos, no permitiéndose en cerrarlos, sino atestiguando lo que pasaba por la mente de ambos.

-¿Qué no entiendes, Bella?-dijo casi en un jadeo, volviendo a besarla pero sin entrar en ella, solo tomando entre sus labios el labio inferior de ella, que subió la temperatura de ambos y a ella le obligo a cerrar un poco los ojos, por sentir esas superficies duras pero maravillosas queriendo comer un pedazo de ella. Edward movió su cabeza, mientras dejaba un rastro de besos por la mejilla de ella, a lo que Bella, dejo de pensar, cosa imposible y alienada para ella en ese punto; solo se embriago de los besos y como quemaban su piel a su paso, sus manos se ubicaron en el cabello de él, quería desordenarlo y no pudo filtrar lo que le pasaba.

-la molestia….- él beso el contorno de su quijada.-no la entiendo…-Edward se detuvo cuando supo a que se refería, ya que él sentía lo mismo, le costaba controlar la sangre que viajaba hacia su pelvis, más cuando el calor de la entrepierna de ella le incitaba a despertar de una buena vez; volvió a mirarla, y para que no se preocupara, beso un poco sus labios.

-vamos más lento ¿de acuerdo?- razono con ella, y aunque ella no quería que se retractara por la falta de experiencia de ella, asintió, porque no sabía que hacer, el fulgor era tan grande que su cuerpo no podía soportarlo y no reinaba su anatomía.-es mejor que hablemos…-Bella no supo que hacer si bajarse de él o no, pero cuando Edward puso sus dos brazos sobre la cintura de ella, rodeándola, le dio a entender que a él le gustaba estar así.-no vamos a poder ser una pareja normal ¿lo entiendes?- Bella no quiso que él viera su tristeza, ya que estaría más que orgullosa y gustosa en gritar a los cuatro vientos y cada trópico, que él era suyo, que él le amaba, que al fin cada deseo, si se pide con fuerza la demanda es facilitada; y ella ahora disfrutaba de su tacto de lo que él era, y como cada lagrima derramada, cada momento de desesperación y desasosiego, ahora tenía su recompensa, él estaba con ella y su cuerpo le abrazaba. Reposo su cabeza en el pecho de él, justo donde palpitaba su corazón y se mantuvo concentrada en lo que decía.-los demás no lo entenderán, Carlisle y mamá…-le escucho tragar con fuerza, y ella sabía eso, dolía no poder compartir con los demás, pero si ese el precio que tenía pagar lo haría, no tendría problema alguno.-…Bella…eres una niña y yo….-esa etiqueta, "niña", le trajo mal gusto a su boca por lo que le interrumpió, sin atreverse a moverse de ese lugar y enfrentarle a la cara.

-no digas eso, no soy una niña…-intuyo que quiso hablar y separarse de ella, así que se aferro más a él, sosteniendo la ropa de él- puede que tenga 13 años, pero no soy una niña, jamás lo fui…acaso ¿una niña se puede enamorar de alguien de esta manera? ¿Una niña puede sufrir tanto cuando tú no estás? ¿Una niña puede…-y aunque quiso morirse de vergüenza por tener que imponer esa verdad, era necesario hacerlo, porque no era una niña, no cuando a él se refería.-calentarse a si?- él se petrifico bajo su mano, sintiéndolo agitarse, pero él tenía que saber, era tiempo que lo hiciera.-puede que muchas cosas no lo comprenda, pero es por mi falta de experiencia, quiero estar aquí contigo, no eres un capricho, jamás lo fuiste…te amo, Edward Cullen, desde…siempre, no me des esperanzas ni escusas porque estoy aquí…-la impotencia por no tener más edad, por las circunstancias que englobaron su vida, lo poco que podía hacer para mantenerlo con ella, tomo potencia en su cuerpo, porque le amaba y no había hecho ni realidad más verdadera que ese maldito y estúpido sentimiento que le arruinaba.- y no pienso irme a ningún lado, jamás…-su nariz pico un poco mientras que sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas, porque le dolía que él tenga ese concepto de ella, ya que lo único que era valido en este mundo y en cualquier realidad, que en una relación siempre hay un dominante y no era quien Edward creía, ya que el que da comer es quien maneja todo, porque la presa es la que controla y no el predador.

-por favor, no llores…- le pidió después de un rato en silencio, Bella no supo que fue lo que paso, pero ese tinte estaba en su voz, era profundo y penetrante, como si la graduación de su voz fuese cambiando dando a conocer a otra persona, a la bestia que él estaba. Edward tomo con sus dedos, el mentón de Bella, y le pudo ver, su sonrisa torcida característica, pero estaba mezclada en él cierta tristeza, pero eso no era lo inquietante y hasta preocupante, sino que estaba salvaje, con los cabellos desordenados y con esa aura casi perversa y complaciente.- como ya te lo dije…todo esto es tu culpa-y ella no pudo responder, cuando él volvió a besarla.

Levanto la cabeza irritado, para que ella entendiera que ya había pasado más de dos horas desde que había llegado para pasarla a buscar, pero como siempre, Alice no se dio por enterada y siguió buscando en el espejo la ropa perfecta para ir a hacer la tarea escolar. Lo más triste es que no tenía con que divertirse mientras esperaba, la habitación de Alice estaba llena de peluches y revistas para chicas, nada de jueguitos ni algo interesante como la habitación de Bella, en la casa Cullen. Estaba convencido que su estatura, ya llegando al metro setenta, con solo 12 años, le ayudaría a completar su cometido, al fin poder salir con Bella; era una desventaja tener menos edad que ella, pero lo bueno es que a diferencia de Alice y él, Bella aun no se había fijado en el sexo opuesto, no mostraba mayor interés en ellos, además de tener a dos neandertales como padre y hermano. Más de una vez presencio como algún amigo de Jasper insinuaba que Bella era una linda chica, para luego tener que soportar la mirada asesinada del joven Cullen y estaba más que seguro que el motivo por el cual había peleado con Nahuel Mendez, fue porque el desafortunado ex amigo, había intentado invitar a salir a Bella. Claro estaba que Bella jamás se entero de eso, ya que creyó que la salida era grupal y tuvo un ataque de risa cuando ella le había contestado que no podía porque no le gustaban las grandes multitudes. Así que estaba más que resguardado, dentro de poco cumpliría 13 años y le invitaría a salir, que al fin se entere que no quería ser solo amigo de él sino algo más.

Cuando miro a Alice, que puso una cara de asco al ver como le quedaban unos aros, se resigno que ella querría cambiar todo el atuendo para que combine perfectamente.-sabes que nos debe estar esperando…-dejo picando para llamar la atención de la chica, pero ella no cayo en la trampa.

-no te preocupes, ella sabe que siempre llego tarde, además doc esta con ella, así que no esta sola en su casa.-le informo tomando una blusa lila con cuello en bote y mangas holgadas; Jacob, que estaba recostado sobre la silla, cayendo su cabeza por el borde de esta, giro los ojos molesto.

-él jamás le presta atención a ella, así que muy tranquilo no estoy…-Alice frunció el ceño, más que nada al sentir el fastidio en él.- ¿no me digas que no piensas lo mismo? Creo que Bella estaría mejor viviendo con el señor Cullen y no con Edward, no entiendo porque no lo hace.-suspirando un poco, ya que las muestras de celos, que nadie más causaba, solo Edward en Jacob, era monótono.

-doc si se encarga de ella, y ya sé lo que realmente estas pensando así que no trates de ocultarlo con otra cosa…-Jacob se sonrojo, al verse sorprendido, pero se hizo el desentendido.

-no sé de lo que me estas hablando…-se acomodó para sentarse mientras que con una sonrisa picara Alice, después de dejar la prenda, encima de la montaña de prendas que ya había sobre la cama fue hacía él.

-estas celoso y lo sabes, Jake…-le dijo sin miramientos, Jacob se encogió un poco de hombros a lo que Alice rio cuando busco detrás de él, en un aparador otros aros.

-solo que no me parece bien que viva con un hombre joven, solos los dos, apartados de los demás…además ¿a quien se le ocurre mudarse a esa parte del pueblo? No esta bien, antes no le di importancia, pero ahora….-agito un poco la cabeza- no me parece bien.- Alice dándole pena, ya que comprendía que Bella aun no estaba interesada en nadie, pero jamás lo estaría de Jacob, no que no fueran compatibles, mas ella no lo contemplaría de otra manera, más que su amigo. Fue hacia un costado para abrazarle la cabeza, aunque Jacob era más chico de edad que ella, era mucho más alto y ya no podía abrazarlo bien desde hacia tiempo si él no estaba sentado.

-él nunca le haría nada, le ve como a una hermana y eso es todo, lo sabes ¿no es cierto?-Jacob no se movió y sintió cuando Alice, sin pretensiones alguna, le beso la frente.

Tratando de desviar el tema, Jacob acoto.-¿Cuándo te enteraste lo de Jasper?- Alice se estremeció y le soltó para ir de nuevo hacia el espejo, tenía una hermosa figura, sumada a esa piel de porcelana, pero su mirada triste daba a entender que no era una muñeca y como todo ser humano, sufría.

-todo el mundo lo sabía, claro esta, que Bella y sus padres no…María se jacto ante todos que iba a ir a una suite en Port Ángeles todo el fin de semana- frunció un poco la nariz para no llorar, porque él no valía la pena, se repetía, por más que nada se lo confirmase. Jacob se quiso golpear, ya que era un pecado querer hacer llorar a una persona tan maravillosa como Alice, pero principalmente quería golpear a Jasper, que aunque era más grande de edad y tenía el físico más desarrollado, no se amedrantaría con tal de proteger el corazón de su amiga.- ¿Cómo puede ser que la noticia haya llegado a la reserva?- trato de bromear pero no pudo porque se le fue la voz un poco, Jacob sonrió, mostrando su blanca dentadura, para aminorar el dolor de ella.

-mis hermanas, las dos quieren salir con él… ¿pero que le ven a los Cullen?- también desconcertado de que todas las féminas quisieran estar con Edward o robarse a Carlisle. Alice rio un poco, porque no quería llorar, no iba a llorar por lo que siempre supo, Jasper no la veía como una mujer; se habían besado en varias ocasiones pero eso no significaba nada, al menos para él, porque él era el gran Jasper Cullen y ella solo la amiga de su hermana menor.

-pues si supieras que le ven, me preocuparía…-Jacob frunció la cara en asco y fue hacía ella, para rodearla con sus largos brazos por atrás, Alice apenas le llegaba a la mitad del pecho. Jacob sonrió a través del espejo a lo que ella respondió con el mismo gesto. Bajando la cabeza, Jacob susurro en su oído.

-¿puedo besarte?- y ese era el tipo de amistad que tenía con Alice, los dos se comprendían perfectamente y sufrían por lo mismo, y de la misma manera se acompañaban.

-Bella nos esta esperando…-le recordó alegre sin maldad, pero Jacob, no podía dejar a su amiga, aun cuando ella no lo dijera, era horrible tener que soportar que la persona que amaba no sabía de su existencia, él sabía lo que se sentía.

-que espere…- y tomando la barbilla de ella, guio su rostro hacia el de él, para besarla.

-¿y que dices?- le pregunto tímidamente reposando su cabeza mejor sobre el brazo musculoso de él, estaba recostada sobre un lado para mirarle poder mirarle mientras que él fruncía el ceño pensativo. Los dedos de Edward jugaban con un mechón del cabello de ella; Bella observaba las líneas de él, como su mandíbula era remarcada, los pómulos altos y brillaban esos ojos verdes, por primera vez en su vida se dio cuenta que el tiempo pasado no importaba, porque la recompensa era espectacular y era sorprenderte poder apoyar su pierna sobre las de él.

-bueno, la verdad es que no estoy muy de acuerdo con los métodos utilizados pero eso no significa que este en contra de la idea…-dijo precavido, ojeándola un poco a lo que Bella mantuvo su rostro inexpresivo.- es tu decisión, pero…-no pudo seguir cuando ella movió un poco la cabeza rozando su nariz sobre el hombro de él, la sintió aspirar un poco, originando que su corazón palpitara más rápido y tratase de ignorar que la pierna de ella estaba muy cerca del centro de su cadera, donde su hombría solo necesitaba un pequeño toque para poder activarse. era tan difícil poder controlar su cuerpo, este era ajeno a él, revelándose y queriendo actuar por si mismo, aunque era el monstruo quien estaba detrás de cada maniobra que él reprimía con ahincó; ya no gritaba, apenas hablaba, solo murmuraba lo fresca que se veía al piel de ella, lo caliente que era su cuerpo, lo tersa que era su cara, y lo rica que sería poder chuparla, y aunque era solo sugerencias, no demandas como antes, una era más sugestiva que la anterior, ya que ella estaba a su lado y la adicción ya no se podía negar , ya que él era un adicto, pero ella era la droga que le daba la vida.

-no me gusta que festejen mi cumpleaños…-se quejo y ese era motivo de cada lucha, ella ya lo sabía, su madre querría dar una gran fiesta y Alice y Rose se le unían en esa tarea, intento muchas veces pedir ayuda, pero su padre procuraba no inmiscuirse para no ser victima de la ira de su esposa. Detestaba tener que estar feliz cuando no tenía motivos para estarlo, aunque este año sería distintas las cosas, todo lo sería, ahora que tenía la maravilla personificada. Edward rió un poco, levantando su otra mano para llevarla hacia la mejilla de ella e inclinándose un poco le miro directamente a los ojos.

-el día de tu nacimiento es la única fecha que importa…-dijo divertido pero con su mirada estaba transmitiendo seriedad, Bella trato de sonreír pero la vergüenza no se lo permitía, a lo que Edward bajaba lentamente la cabeza.-…es el día que siempre amare…-le confeso en un murmullo, golpeando con su aliento los labios de ella, las piernas de Edward se fueron acomodando, para estar a los costados de las de ella; Bella se fue tensionando percibiendo más el peso de él sobre él de ella, como se acoplaban perfectamente, según su entender y como la situación era apremiante.-…porque eres la razón de todo…-rozando sus labios con los de ella, dejando que estos tomen de poco el dulce sabor de su boca, sin pedir más, aun cuando estaba más que tentado a tomar todo lo que le fue negado desde que el cielo se consumió por las enormes llamas del infierno. Y palpitaba, esa maldita parte palpitaba, sacudía todo su cuerpo, sin darle respiro, impulsando la sangre junto con las ganas, mientras que quería más de los labios de él, lo quería todo y no sabía como manejar eso. Llevo sus manos hacia la cabeza de él, para que se oprima más hacia ella, para que le de lo que buscaba, que calme las ansias y le permita conocer la satisfacción. Pero seguía palpitando, seguía golpeando ese punto dentro suyo, un globo que se acumulaba, se llenaba y ella quería que se reviente, que explote para saber que había después; así que no cuestiono cuando su cuerpo se curvo tratando de tocar su zona baja con la de él, mientras que era tan potente la respiración que apenas le daba aire.

Edward se alejo un poco, luchando contra las fuerzas de ella y esos labios que pedían más, manteniendo una sonrisa ante la impaciencia que ambos tenían, pero ella exteriorizaba. Bella contrajo el rostro confundida, y hasta fastidiada, ya que no controlaba sus hormonas y él estaba encima de ella pero sin besarla.-te lo dije, vayamos más lento…-esto hizo que ella se sonrojara y aprensiva movió la cabeza hacia un costado mientras que con sus manos empujo a Edward para que saliese de encima de ella. Frunciendo el ceño lo hizo y ella se levanto de la cama de él, pero sin girarse a mirarlo.

-ya sé lo que tengo el cuerpo pequeño y que no tengo...-se le hizo un nudo en la garganta por la inseguridad y conocer que no tenía una figura envidiable, ya que era plana, sin formas , era el cuerpo de una niña; y detestaba ser así, no tener ni una curva, no tener pechos prominentes o si quiera unas caderas que marcasen su cintura, era baja y con unos ojos muy grandes, era fea como la mierda.-…sé que mi…-y sintió como el rostro de él descanso sobre le espalda de ella, justo en la zona lumbar, logrando que ella se tensione y se agite un poco; Edward se sentó sobre el borde de la cama, colocando sus pies en el piso y dirigió sus manos hacia las caderas de Bella, deslizándolas lentamente hacia arriba, levantando lentamente la camiseta que ella tenía. La nariz de Edward recorrió lentamente esa zona de ella, y podía constatar como aspiraba su piel mediante la ropa. La presión aumentaba y dejaba a Bella sin fuerzas para mantenerse parada, porque la ropa de ella subía y los dedos de él tocaban su piel, dando esas benditas descargas, ese contacto de pieles que conseguía que sus neuronas dejaran de hacer sinapsis y solo el sentir estuviese presente. La prenda siguió subiendo, impulsadas por las manos de Edward, hasta llegar donde estaban los labios de él; cuando estos rozaron la piel de Bella, fue él quien suspiro pesadamente, en desesperación, pero sin besarla sino que arrastrando sus labios con la boca un poco abierta fue recorriendo la espalda de ella.

-ese aroma…-indico profunda y roncamente, a lo que Bella se tuvo que concentrar en lo que decía, más que nada porque estaba en lo que él hacia en su espalda, como esos dedos iban por su anatomía y eso la desencajaba pero de excelente manera, ya que apenar podía respirar y mordía con ganas su labio para no dejar que nada impúdico saliera de estos. Podía percibir como su boca se movía, como él no se despegaba de ella.-…lo sacas por cada poro…- los dedos de él se clavaban a la piel de ella, casi en forma dolorosa pero ella no lo sentía así, sino que estaba perdida en esa boca y sus palabras.-…tu piel…-y la boca de Edward se abrió y con sus dientes fue mordiendo la piel de poco, a lo que Bella no pudo evitar gemir un poco; porque el fulgor era mucho y el físico para soportarlo era tan poco.-…siempre esta dulce…-inclinando su cabeza fue hacia el costado de la espalda, cerca de su mano, y saco la lengua para lamerla al segundo que volvía a morder-…rica…-las manos de Bella fueron hacia las de él, pero no para que se detenga sino que apenas aguantaba su propio peso de la emoción.-…tendría que molestarme que seas tan chica, pero no es así….- y chupo con fuerza logrando que ella lanzase un pequeño quejo, invitador-….eres mía, y….

El sonido de un timbre rompió la burbuja caliente que les rodeaba, por lo que Bella dio un salto hacia delante, tentada a mirarlo pero no lo hizo, porque apenas podía manejar sus pulsaciones y estaba seguro que su rostro parecía un tomate.-…la puerta…-pronuncio y salió de la habitación rápidamente, bajándose la camiseta y nerviosa fue hacia el recibidor de la casa. Su mente como antes no había operado, ahora trabajaba a mil por segundo, sin poder captar nada coherente o conciso, solo el hecho que su espalda estaba mojada de la saliva de él, y que su corazón quería escaparse de su pecho. Sus piernas se movían solas, llenas de la vitalidad que hace instantes parecía que fue drenada; y solo podía a reflexionar, dentro del caos dentro suyo que creía que se había orinado un poco, ya que podía sentir sus bragas mojadas. El timbre volvió a sonar y se apuro un poco, bajando la mirada noto que no tenía mojado el pantalón y que tan pronto pudiese iría a su pieza a cambiarse.

-…vamos, Bella abre, hace frió aquí afuera…-se escucho la voz de Alice quejándose y con una sonrisa abrió la puerta, ahí se encontró a su amiga y Jacob, que con una gran sonrisa, entraron sin esperar a que los invitasen. Bella los miro y vio como se alejaba rápidamente el vehículo del papa de Alice, que como todo padre entrenado por sus hijas adolescentes, sabía que no tenía que perder tiempo e irse tan pronto pudiese, sin dar a conocer su presencia. La joven Swan, no entendía que es lo que ambos hacían ahí, solo trataba de que no se notara que algo había pasado, que él al fin la había tocado y besado y como todavía el palpito aun seguía en su entrepierna. Alice se saco su abrigo, poniéndose como en casa, eran una costumbre las visitas de ella a la casa de Edward, pero no así de Jacob, que por un motivo siempre declinaba la invitación de ir a ese lugar, como si por algún motivo no estuviese cómodo ahí. Por la expresión de duda de su amiga, la pequeñita rio.- ¿no me digas que te olvidaste que hay que hacer el trabajo de ciencias?

Bella se avergonzó por su olvido y se sonrojo, yendo hacia la cocina, para preparar algo para tomar, era muy importante aprobar esa materia, como todas las demás, pero de su esfuerzo también dependía la nota de su amiga. Jacob le siguió, cada vez que estaba al lado de sus amigas, mostraba lo orgulloso que estaba de las diferencias de estatura, como siendo el más chico, era el más alto.-yo vine porque mi papá quiere que haga algo de mi vida, y tanto Embry como Quil tienen gripe, estoy aquí para alegrar sus días de pena…-Bella sonrió un poco, esa despreocupación que él poseía era tan contagiosa como su sonrisa. Alice se acomodo en la mesa mientras sacaba de su bolso sus cuadernos y una pequeña notebook para buscar información online, y Bella adivinando que era lo que quería Jacob detrás de ella, fue hacia la alacena, en la parte alta estaba distintos tipos de galletitas. Colocándose en puntitas de pie, trato de tomar uno de estos, hasta que Jacob a su lado solo levanto el brazo, tocando el suyo para alcanzarlo.-que mal que en el reparto de estatura no te hayan dado unos centímetros más…-se burlo, y Bella fingiendo indignación se lo arrebato de las manos.

-pues yo estoy más que conforme con mi estatura, que tu seas alto es tu problema, yo estoy bien como estoy…-la sonrisa de Jacob aumento, iluminando su rostro, puso su mano sobre la cabeza de Bella para refregar sus cabellos.

-lo siento, pequeñita, no te escuche de ahí abajo ¿Qué decías?...-y estaba por quitar la mano de él, mientras reía, cuando Alice, en la mesa aun costado de ellos, habló.

-hola, doc…-saludo hacia el pasillo que llevaba a las habitaciones; Bella giro su rostro para encontrarse a Edward, con el rostro inexpresivo, mirando hacia ella; aunque no expresaba nada, un aura extraña lo rodeaba, que todos pudieron sentirlo, era potente, pero tanto Jacob como Alice se lo achacaron a que estaba de mal humor, pero Bella sabía que era algo más, profundo y él mismo se lo había advertido, mas aun no llegaba a rotularlo. Asintiendo la cabeza, en forma de saludo, fue hacia donde estaba Bella, donde en reflejo, porque su instinto de supervivencia así lo indicaba, Jacob saco su mano de la cabeza de su amiga, para ir donde estaba Alice, murmurando un "hola" a Edward, que volvió a asentir con la cabeza. Cuando estuvo enfrente de Bella, donde ella no se atrevió a moverse, sin tocarla con su cuerpo, busco detrás de ella un vaso en la alacena enfocando su mirada a la de ella.

Sus orbes verdes estaban oscuros, vivaces y peligroso, pero al mismo tiempo trasmitía tanta seducción, como un predador atrayendo a su presa, hipnotizándola y enamorándola para ir hacía lo oscuro, lo profundo, donde la delicia sería devorada. El calor volvió agolparse en su cuerpo, y la humedad reapareció entre sus piernas, mortificándola y elevándola hacia otro nivel de excitación; podía escuchar como de fondo sus amigos hablaban entre ellos, pero ella estaba perdida en esa mirada salvaje y extorsiva. Sin querer se mordió el labio, a lo que los ojos de Edward fueron hacia ese lugar, y esa chispa creció dentro de él, mientras que un mechón cayo encima del rostro de él, dándole más carisma y posesividad a su persona. Estaba ahí, y ahora lo veía, era palpable pero nadie más lo reconocía, ya que nadie pensaría mal de él, no del gran Doctor Edward Cullen. Torciendo los labios, formando una sonrisa oscura, tomo un vaso, y cuando retiro su mano de la alacena, al guió para acariciar directamente, durante un instante, la mejilla de ella y así se dio vuela para ir hacia el grifo.

El pánico domino a Bella, casi exasperada de que sus amigos se hayan dado cuenta, pero no fue así, ya lo que ella había considerado que duro varios minutos, fue cuestión de un instante; Alice seguía prendiendo su notebook y Jacob degustando a su lado el paquete de galletitas. Intento controlar su respiración y se fijo en él, que parecía como si nada le afectase, que después de servirse agua se giro para mirar hacia ella, y noto como él curvo la boca, pero sin sonreír.-¿mucha tarea, Alice?- demando Edward, jovialmente, cambiando completamente su humor, ya pareciendo animado.

-son unos tiranos, habría que matar a cada profesor del planeta…-se quejo la pequeña, a lo que Bella se retiro un poco hacia su habitación sin dar explicación alguna, Edward la siguió con la vista sin decir nada, sabía que no era justo para ella, que no tenía que comportarse así, mas nada era justo en la vida y mucho más cuanto a ella refería. No podía controlar sus celos, porque ella no se daba cuenta, era al alzar que él estableciera que era suya, lo era y por lo tanto tenía que pagar las consecuencias de eso; y aunque el monstruo estaba calmo, satisfecho hasta cierto punto, tan pronto como escucho la voz del mendigo perro, reacciono, furioso y rabioso, en busca de sangre para proteger lo que era suyo, lo que tanto trabajo y espero, que incluso detestaba que ella riera delante de ese mocoso. Y ahora tenía que soportarlo enfrente suyo, comiendo como si nada pasase, como si no fuese una constante amenaza, como si fuese una opción que siguiese respirando; así que procuro fingir que prestaba atención a Alice, ya que su mente junto al monstruo, planeaban distintas formas de sacrificarlo, para quitar la miseria que traía consigo.- ¿Cómo hizo para no enloquecer con las materias?

-confieso que no fue fácil…-pero el rostro extrañado de Alice le sorprendió-¿Qué?-utilizando un lápiz le señalo.

-usted…

-no me trates de usted, me haces sentir viejo…-le detuvo Edward, y Alice coincidió.

-terminaste antes que el resto, eso es sabido y la universidad también fuiste el primero y adelantaste unos años, así que no estas mucho en posición decir nada…-Edward sonrió un poco, deslumbrando con esa característica forma de fruncir los labios a Alice.

-si uno estudia mucho claro que puede hacer eso…-acoto Jacob, y su voz enervo a Edward, que lo oculto, porque necesitaba tanto quitarlo del medio, que deje de respirar, que deje de mirar a su Ángel, que deje de pensarla porque MÍA, ELLA ES M ÍA, él mismo aseguraba, y ya había mordido un poco de su piel.

- tu no hables mucho, Jake, porque he viste tu cuaderno de notas y si sigues así es un milagro que pases de año…-le corto Alice, a lo que Jacob giro los ojos fastidiado.-¿y para cuando romperás los corazones de todos, doc?- Edward se contrario, por lo que ella aclaro –novia, ¿para cuando tendrá una novia?...-Edward levanto una ceja, yendo hacia donde comenzaba el pasillo, porque jamás lo diría, la palabra novia no era suficiente, ni siquiera esposa, porque ella era más que eso, solo el infinito podía abarcar sus potencia y esplendor, como se calentaba bajo sus manos, como gemía de poco aumentando la presión en su parte baja, como solo con esos pozos chocolates que transmitían tanto deseo, le llevaba al borde, donde el monstruo se quería mimetizar con él para al fin tenerlo todo.

-¿no eres muy chica para pensar en esas cosas?-tan pronto como pronuncio esas palabras, quiso arrancarse la lengua, porque Bella era más chica por dos meses, y él, el enfermo pervertido, estaba saboreando de poco su figura. Alice negó con la cabeza, segura de si misma, ya que podía tener 13 años, tener sus berrinches e ilusiones ilusas, pero no era chica para ciertas cosas, no se permitía tal atrocidad. Levantándose de su silla Alice fue al lado del doctor, mientras que Jacob ya ni siguió lo que ellos decían, sino que estaba concentrado en lo que había en la notebook de su amiga.

-nop, no lo soy…iré a ver que sucede con Bella…-y pasando al lado de él fue hacia el cuarto de su amiga, Edward la siguió con la mirada, porque no entendía como alguien se pudiese fijar en una pequeña niña, pero él lo hacía, estaba enloquecido por la jovencita a su cuidado, y nada, ninguna escusa importaba, ya que era un depravado y quería poder besarla nuevamente.

-¿mononucleosis?-se contrario leyendo el texto en a pantalla, Jacob; Edward se giro hacia él, pasando la mano por sus cabellos, porque no podía ser que alguien le sacase tanto de las casillas solo con su presencia, el monstruo rasgaba sus pezuñas sacándoles filo, quería matarlo, que entienda que él no tenía que estar ahí, no con Bella tan cerca, no cuando la manzana estaba más que deliciosa.

Se focalizo en la braga en su mano, como esta estaba mojada pero no era orina sino otra cosa, ella había producido algo más, las cosquillas le impulsaron a producirlo, Edward le llevo a eso. Trato de pensar que era, en la clase de educación sexual no habían enseñado todavía eso pero su madre si lo había hecho, le explico ligeramente sobre lo que pasaba por el cuerpo de una mujer cuando estaba con un chico; aunque no había profundizado en el tema, ya que consideraba que ella estaba muy joven para saberlo todo, pero ahora le estaba pasando, ahora se había mojado solo con un par de besos y caricias de él. Se sonrojo rememorando como los labios de Edward quisieron recorrer su figura, como sus manos se soldaron a sus caderas y como, casi dolía el maldito palpito en el centro de su vagina. Fue, aunque no lo quería admitir completamente, que Alice y Jacob hayan aparecido en la casa, porque no sabía que hubiera pasado si él seguía marcando más territorio sobre ella, si él continuaba explorando zonas desconocidas para ella misma. El fuego que aumentaba en su cuerpo era reacio, sin querer aplacarse ante nada, aunque notaba que él también era fuego puro, y no se puede luchar el fuego con el fuego, solo podía consumirlos a ambos; Edward, con su mirada, sus dedos y sonrisas, podían hacer arder sus sentidos y fantasías, creando nuevas expectativas e impulsándola a gemir, a querer gritar y poder al fin expresar como esa maldita burbuja no la dejaba en paz y casi suplicarle que le ayude, porque él sabía la manera, de eso estaba más que segura.

-¿Bella?- llamo del otro lado de puerta Alice, sacándola de su reflexión a lo que rápidamente escondió la braga sucia entre la ropa sucia y se puso el primer pantalón que encontró; Alice abrió la puerta, para encontrar a su amiga sonrojada y agitada, pero lo paso por alto al ver el pantalón horrible, de algodón gris, y por lo grande que era estaba más que segura que había sido de Jasper, por lo que se quejo audiblemente.-no sé si lo haces para causarme un infarto o te tenga envidia…-Bella frunció el ceño, ante una exasperada Alice que fue a su lado, señalando con el dedito.-no sé porque tienes la maldita costumbre de ponerte la ropa vieja de tu hermano, me gustaría usar la ropa de él, pero viendo como te queda mejor paso…-la joven Swan sonrió algo sonrojada, pero de pronto la vista de su amiga se clavo en el estomago de ella.-¿Qué te paso ahí?

Bella se giro para mirarse al espejo, por lo apurada que estuvo no llego a acomodarse completamente la ropa y allí tomo también conocimiento de que su camiseta estaba un poco levantada y se veía en su piel, justo encima de su cadera, a un costado, una marca roja que se estaba formando. Lentamente paso su dedo por ahí, y le dolió un poco, a lo que recordó que era, era el paso de los dientes de Edward, sobre ella. -…eh…- Alice se puso detrás de ella, mirando bien, donde levantando su camiseta un poco más vio la segunda marca, de la primera mordida de la bestia.

-aquí tienes otra…-menciono dudosa, Bella se agito un poco a lo que Alice levanto la cabeza, pero Bella sonrió despreocupadamente.

-me abre golpeado, trato de no contar las veces que me lastimo-la pequeña Brandon asintió tampoco dándole importancia, porque era una realidad, Bella siempre se caía aun cuando estuviese acostada. Alice soltó la camiseta, por lo que Bella la bajo rápidamente, cubriéndose, no se había enterado, había sentido la mordida pero no suficientemente fuerte como para hacer esa marca, porque el placer que él le había dado fue tan hipnótico que logro repeler el dolor, hecho que se repetiría entre ambos.

-hagamos ese maldito proyecto, aunque preferiría enseñarte un poco sobre modas, para alegrar un poco la vida de tu pobre madre...-fueron hacia la puerta, donde se escucho ruido en la cocina, y por el olor, estaban cocinando-…realmente no quiero hacer nada, pero no queda otra ¿no?-cuando llegaron a sala, Jacob todavía seguía encauzado en el monitor de la notebook, aunque rígido, que tan pronto al notar que ellas se aproximaban se relajo un poco, porque el doctor le ponía nervioso, disparando cada alarma dentro suyo sobre un peligro mortal, como si él quisiese matarlo. A un costado en la cocina, estaba Edward fritando algunas verduras para preparar para comer; la placidez que él tenía era lo que más descolocaba a Bella, que trataba de no sonrojarse ni desfallecer ante su presencia. Tomando su mochila, fue hacia la mesa reuniéndose con sus amigos, donde Alice ya por su rostro fastidiado trataba de leer las consignas a realizar. Podía sentir como él se movía en la cocina, cerca de ellos, próxima a ella; y por más que intentara prestar atención a la lectura, no podía, porque a cada rato ojeaba a donde él estaba, para ver que es lo que hacía, si la miraba o indicaba algo, pero no, él estaba intacto como si nada hubiera pasado, mientras que a ella quería salirse el corazón por la boca.

Varios minutos después, Alice que no escuchaba nada de su amiga, se dio cuenta que Bella parecía no estar ahí, y sumado a su propia irritación y el constante suspiro de aburrimiento de Jacob, decidió que era momento de poner orden.- ¿Qué tal si lo hacemos más tarde?- propuso por lo que Jacob asintió fervientemente, pero por algún motivo Bella pareció no haberla oído, su mente viajaba hacia otro lugar, inclinada su cabeza hacía adelante mirando el libro. Alice extendió su mano haciendo chasquear sus dedos enfrente de ella, sorprendiéndola- tierra a Bella…- los ojos de Bella se abrieron sin entender, por lo que Alice repitió- ¿si hacemos esta tortura más tarde?- y sin esperar contestación, se giro hacía donde estaba Edward, que ya estaba colocando los fideos en agua caliente.-dime, doc ¿Cómo es posible que siga soltero?- el aludido sonrió un poco y sin mirarlos, contesto, mientras que Bella esperaba su respuesta, porque tenía que haber una explicación lógica a eso, tenía que aseverar si era cierto lo que él había afirmado.

-en primer lugar no es ninguna proeza…-Alice se burlo haciendo ruido con la boca.

-mentira, si fuese por todas las mujeres de Forks y por donde sea que haya estado, estoy más que segura que ya tendría novia al menos…-Bella no se atrevió a mirar, pero Edward se giro hacia ellos, fingiendo que miraba hacia la pequeña pero realmente estaba atento a su ángel, que seguía con el libro frente de ella. Incluso Jacob tuvo que admitir que el doctor tenía su encanto, ya que ahora apoyado sobre la mesada, con la camisa remangada y pasando la mano por su cabello, transmitía control y dominio de cada cosa a su alrededor, una seguridad que solo poca personas poseen, que consiguen con una mirada manejar a cualquier mortal a su paso.

-como toda persona tengo mis sueños, y espero que algún día se cumplan por más que no sean los mejores para los demás….-aclaro misterioso, dejándolos desconcertados, pero Bella sabía a lo que se refería, la constante advertencia detrás de cada palabra, cada gesto y cada suspiro; ella lo sabía, o al menos lo captaba, estaba ahí, había dejado su marca en la piel, la rudeza y fuerza que trataba de controlar, pero no podía, ya que él era mucho más grande y ahora su cuerpo estaba tomando conciencia de ese hecho.-preparen la mesa, la comida ya va a estar.

Fue una suerte que pudiese tragar bocado durante el almuerzo, estaba tan histérica que apenas podía mantener el pulso firme de su mano, Edward hablo con sus amigos, siempre en la punta de la mesa y ella, no supo porque se coloco en la punta, porque no podía aguantar que él este tan cerca, ya era muy difícil pretender. A cada tanto Jacob le hablaba, tratando de establecer una conversación, bajo otras circunstancias hubiese sido consecuentes con las locuras, pero no ahora, porque podía sentir que de a momentos la fuerza de la mirada de Edward, como apretaba la mandíbula conteniendo algo fuerte, y sabía que el causante de eso era la presencia de Jacob. Así que paso toda la comida, cohibida, tratando de pretender normalidad aunque por dentro luchaba entre lo que quería y lo que no, como deseaba que sus amigos se vayan pero al mismo tiempo tenía miedo de que pasaría si ellos lo hacían. Después de comer, lavo los platos con ayuda de Alice, ya que Jacob estaba tan concentrado en un jueguito que no presto atención a nada y pudo relajarse un poco, cuando Edward se retiro a su habitación.- ¿no te molesta un poco?- le pregunto Alice mientras recibía otro plato de Bella para secarlo.

-¿Qué cosa?-le alentó la muchacha, mientras que suspirando pesadamente, Alice continuo.

-que no le interese nada de lo que haces…-haciendo referencia a Edward, Bella se mordió el labio para no hablar más de la cuenta, porque esa era la imagen que transportaban a los demás, él siempre alienado a ella, y ella así lo creyó por un tiempo muy largo, pero el ligero dolor a su costado, donde él había clavado sus dientes se lo recordaban, ya no se hundiría más en la oscuridad del mar, donde estaba el frío y la nada, sino que los labios de él la protegerían de eso, le darían el aire que tanto necesitaba.-en la casa de tus padres si hubieran escuchado que dejábamos la tarea para más tarde, nos hubieran atado a la silla y azotado hasta terminarla…-bromeo, a lo que Bella sonrió un poco ante la imagen mental de su madre con un látigo.- y aunque adoro la libertad que acá tienes, es raro saber que siempre él fue así contigo y aun así vives con él- era extraño que todos considerasen que esa casa, donde él habitaba, había libertad, ya que no era así, con él no había libertad ni escapatoria alguna y tampoco la querría aunque se la ofreciesen, no era un deseo ni una opción. Bella solo se encogió de hombros, porque no hondearía en ese tema, no enfrente de los demás, porque había cosas que jamás serían habladas y eran mejor que permanezcan en lo más oculto de su alma, como el amor que tanto tenía hacia su "tutor legal".

La tarde transcurrió entre el estudio y las tonterías que Jacob decía sobre como había visto una vez un lobo tan grande que parecía un oso, y su padre le había dicho sobre leyendas de hombres lobos que pertenecían a su tribu, entre otras cosas. Afuera de la casa el clima recrudecía, algo que estaba animando notablemente a Jacob que tenía la esperanza que por clima el lunes suspendiesen las clases; Edward se había quedado en la sala, leyendo algunos informes médicos y viendo otras cosas mediante su laptop, por lo que Bella se fue acostumbrando, ya que de ahora en más sería así, esta sería su normalidad, él presente y lejos mientras todos estén y cuando todos se vayan…aun estaba por enterarse que sucedería. Aproximadamente a las 19hs, cuando ya estaban concluyendo el trabajo, que tardaron mucho por las distracciones y bromas que Jacob originaba, una maravillosa idea paso por la mente de Alice.

Cerrando su notebook, con una sonrisa picara que tanto conocían y asustaba a sus amigos, dijo.- ¿Qué tal si hacemos una piyamada?- nadie noto como Edward apretó las manos sobre sus papeles, porque quería que los chicos se vayan de una buena vez, le imperaba continuar, probar nuevamente sus labios, morder esa piel nutritiva y vital, escuchar esas hermosas expresiones que él solo podía originar en su boca, quería tenerla de nuevo y con esos niños tendría que esperar. Al instante, sonrojada y avergonzada de su comportamiento, Alice miro hacia Edward, ya que se había olvidado de pedir su consentimiento, después de todo él era el dueño de la casa.-lo siento, ¿podemos quedarnos a dormir?- le pregunto sonrojada; Jacob se ilusiono ya que también estaba incluido, a lo que Edward se focalizo hacia ellos, pero principalmente en Bella, para saber que era lo que ella quería, si estaba lista para estar los dos solos, y no quería avasallarla con todo lo que él quería hacer con ella.

La joven de cabellos castaños mordió un poco su labio, por lo potente de esos ojos verdes, que parecían querer saber algo de ella pero no comprendía, y estaba aprensiva porque no sabía como manejar la molestia, como reaccionar ante el siguiente movimiento de él, tenía tan poca experiencia y con cada gesto la estaba dominando, doblegando para ir al siguiente nivel, y por más que conociese lo que pasaba entre un hombre y una mujer, era ignorante en muchas otras cosas y como llegar a esa instancia. Edward pareció pensativo por un momento y luego de asentir un poco a si mismo, sonrió y contesto.-no hay problema, pero preferiría si se queda Jacob…-y se noto cierta carga cuando menciono el nombre del chico, pero Bella creyó que fue su idea, esa misma noche confirmaría que no. – Que traigan los colchones a la sala, y la realicen acá ¿Qué les parece?-no llego a obtener respuesta cuando Alice ya marcaba en su móvil para comunicarse con sus padres y Jacob saco de su mochila algunos jueguitos. Edward se levanto de su asiento y pasando cerca de Bella, le indico con el dedo.-ayúdame a traer el colchón que esta en mi armario…- y lo que realmente inquieto a la muchacha, fue esa sonrisa torcida, esa aparente tranquilidad, siendo que sus orbes comunicaban otra cosa, ya que estaban oscurecidos y tan vivaces, que descompaginaba completamente con esa serenidad. Observo a sus amigos, y ninguno se dio por enterado, por lo que cohibida le siguió, como siempre lo haría de ahora en más.

Pudo estudiar la espalda grande, como se remarcaba perfectamente con el cinturón de su pantalón su cintura formada, como cada parte de él parecía hecha de granito puro y su cuerpo esculpido con el mismo dedo de Dios. A cada paso que daba, se sentía más chica, más inexperta e insegura, pero no de lo que sentía ni como respondería ante él, ya que haría lo que él deseara, de eso no había duda alguna; sino de que tendría que ofrecer, que era lo que veía en ella, y sus formas jamás le parecieron tan horribles como en ese momento. Mas sabía que él no haría nada ahora, con Al y Jacob a pocos metros de ellos, pero al mismo tiempo, esa fuerza oculta de él, la tentaba a cambiar su idea. Edward se hizo a un costado, para permitirle entrar a la habitación, y ella no pudo levantar la mirada porque le sentía tan próximo y la anticipación por lo desconocido agolpo su figura; al entrar, escucho como la puerta se cerro detrás de ella, él se movió hasta el armario, abriendo la puerta de arriba, saco un colchón delgado. Al notar que ella no se movía, él hablo.

-no te voy a tocar, Bella…-le aseguro, y ella abrió grandes sus orbes, concentrándose en su tarea, para ignorar como el monstruo, que le rugía las tripas del hambre, reclamaba el siguiente bocado, gruñía y chillaba dentro de su cabeza porque ella estaba cerca y aun así, había restricciones, había que aguardar tiempos y espacios lejanos, había que controlarse siendo que estaba desesperado por la siguiente comida. Incluso Edward podía sentir como se le hacía agua la boca, quería lamerla nuevamente, grabar su piel, cada contorno y forma de ella, pero tenía que ser cauto porque ella era joven, y aunque trataba de no pensar en eso, ya que los repudios eran constantes y más cuando la vio interactuar con chicos de su edad, era una realidad y sus impulsos le pedían más, junto con ese fulgor que hacia clamar por obtener más de ella. Pasando su mano libre por sus cabellos, desordenándolos, sonrió hacia ella, que le encontró extrañada.-…no podría controlarme…-aclaro por lo que la jovencita se sonrojo con fuerza asintiendo lentamente, dada las implicancias de lo que él decía. El ambiente se aligero un poco, y ella pudo sonreír tímidamente hacia él, por lo que respondió el gesto, ya que no le gustaba que se tensione con su presencia, porque con el mocoso de porquería no lo estaba y los celos estaban, no se iban y se acrecentaban, lo único que le conformaba, es que era de él, que nadie se la quitaría y mataría al quien se atreviera de tal atrocidad. Entre los dos sacaron el colchón hacia el pasillo, aunque Edward solo hubiese podido con esa tarea pero quería estar en su compañía, por más que sea un mísero momento; cuando regresaron a la sala, vieron a Jacob bailando payasamente, haciendo que Alice ría. Una risita se le escapo a Bella, por lo que no pudo controlarlo, era demasiada las ganas de quitar el estorbo de su vista y ella tenía que saberlo, tenía que comprender lo que significaba tener a Jacob Black bajo el mismo techo que ella; por lo que, al dejar el colchón en el piso paso al lado de Bella, e inclinándose un poco, movimiento que Bella no espero, murmuro en su oído-…no soporto a ese pendejo…-retirándose sin más hacia su cuarto.

La jovencita sintió ese odio en su voz, esa bronca contenida, y ahora la identificada, eran los celos en su máxima expresión, y le dejo algo pálida porque jamás considero que se sintiese así por Jacob, dejándola aprensiva, con las risas de sus amigos de fondo.

María saco un cigarrillo entre medio de los jean tirados en el piso, no era una chica pudorosa y andar desnuda no era algo extraño para ella; era hermosa y lo sabía, lo usaba para conseguir lo que quisiera, como esa maravillosa suite con jacuzzi en la que estaba ahora. Se podría decir que estaba molesto hasta cierto punto, no porque las consecuencias serian devastadoras para su vida social y domestica si sus padres se enteraban de que no había ido con el equipo sino que había dejado el juego, uno de los más importantes para el campeonato, ni porque había discutido nuevamente con Rose esa mañana. Fue una suerte que Emmett lo entendiese, las urgencias masculinas son mayores al bien común, y por ende, le ayudase a calmar a su hermana para que no delate; pero aun así estaba molesto, había fornicado al menos tres veces con su novia y aun así no estaba satisfecho, estaba fastidiado y sabía bien porque lo estaba, por lo que trataba de no pensar en el tema. Apoyando su cabeza en la cabecera de la cama, suspiro un poco y sus ojos se enfocaron en la hermosa morena enfrente de él pero realmente no estaba pensando en sus generosas curvas, ya que no era ella, no era Alice, era más que probable que haya aceptado salir con otro muchacho. No tendría por qué sentirse así, ya que él mismo la rechazaba constantemente, solo cuando realmente no soportaba más no tenerla cerca era cuando la buscaba y la besaba, pero al final del día, la dejaba, ya que ella no era apropiada para estar con él, no solo por su edad sino también por…y no había otras objeciones, era diferente a él, vivaz y alegre al extremo, pero no le molestaba sino que adoraba esa personalidad tan desbordante y en que más de una ocasión le robo una sonrisa. Era pequeña de tamaño mientras que él era alto y formado, y no parecía ser una causa suficiente para su rechazo.

Así que era el tiempo equivocado y no quería pensar en ella, pero no podía porque no estaba conforme con María como las veces que obtuvo una sonrisa de ella, en ese momento era cuando su corazón realmente latía y tomaba conocimiento de que sentía algo profundo por la muchachita que siempre despreciaba. María se dio cuenta que Jasper no estaba con ella, y desistiendo de prender el cigarrillo, se sentó al lado suyo en la cama.- ¿Dónde estas?-agitando la cabeza para despejar su mente, Jasper contesto.

-en ningún lado… ¿te gusta la habitación?- paso la lengua por sus labios feliz, y ese gesto, le pareció casi grotesco a él, porque ella podía ser sexy y una buena follada, no trasmitía emoción alguna, nada aparte de autosuficiencia y capricho.

- muy linda…- era una mentira, ella quería más cosas, más de lo material y Jasper sabía que era un paso más hasta el próximo hombre que le de más lujo-tu familia tiene mucha plata ¿no?-esa pregunta no le sorprendió, ella era así y ambos los sabían.

-no tanto, mis abuelos dejaron dinero, pero no puedo tocarlo hasta que tenga 25 años, y mis padres me matarían si derrocho toda la plata- explico y María frunció el rostro en señal de asco, ella conocía bien que los ricos eran tacaños, y tenía bronca por nacido en una familia humilde, porque podía disfrutar la vida y sus placeres, solo le faltaba el dinero para hacerlo. Formando una sonrisa pervertida, bajo su mano hacia la zona pélvica de él, que al estar desnudo, tomo el miembro de él para masajearlo de a poco.

-¿o sea que Edward ya tiene ese dinero en sus manos?- y Jasper no dejo que el placer lo domine sino que se tensiono levantando una ceja, porque a cada día pasaba, mientras más tiempo compartía con la chica, confirmaba lo que todos decían, lo que trato siempre de negar, María era una puta que solo le interesaba el dinero. Capto como él lucho por no dejarse distraer por la fricción de su pene y sonrió para no darle mayor importancia al asunto.-jamás estaría detrás de tu hermano…-mintió, durante la semana había ido a emergencias para hacerse revisar, tuvo la suerte de que Edward la atendiese pero a cada intento de conquistarlo, a cualquier sugerencia él se hacía el desentendido, así que ahora comprendía que el doctor no era un hueso a roer. Pero Jasper no se dejo convencer, ya que mantuvo su rostro duro y enojado por lo que trato de desviar la atención.- ¿no te parece raro que no tenga novia o una esposa ya?- siguió con su labor, masajeando la carne de Jasper que tomaba vigor y forma bajo su mano.

-¿a que te refieres?- suspiro porque las ganas se fueron juntando en su miembro y ella disfruto de eso.

-es guapo y aun así esta solo…-y una idea maliciosa paso por su mente, porque sabía que era lo mejor en el sexo, la rudeza y la bronca contenida que quería explotar.-…solo…en esa casa…-bajo su cabeza y paso su boca, introduciendo toda la carne de una vez pero sacándola al instante, haciendo el ligero ruido-…con la niña…-eso hizo despertar del ensueño de la boca de ella, ya que pocas cosas irritaban a Jasper y una de esas era cuando implicaban a su familia en un asunto que no era de su agrado. El joven tomo un poco del cabello de María, para obligarla a levantar la cabeza, mientras que sus facciones se fueron endureciendo, sabía que a ella le gustaba el sexo duro, y tomaba cualquier medida para conseguirlo.

-no sé que quieres decir, pero no me gusta nada…-le advirtió logrando que ella sonriera un poco más, porque lo tendría casi destructivo si seguía por ese rumbo.

-no tiene ninguna mujer, y no creo que sea gay, ¿pero conserva a esa niña consigo? ¿No te parece raro?- rápidamente tomando la mandíbula de ella con fuerza, porque no podía controlar su genio a veces, como todo Cullen y detestaba que alguien hable de esa manera de su hermano y su pequeña hermanita, como los reconocía ambos.

-jamás…-empujo a María a la cama rudamente, y sin esperar metió dos dedos dentro de la vagina de ella, obligándola a cerrar los ojos de la emoción-…te atrevas…-presiono fuerte dentro de ella, consiguiendo una ligera queja-…a sugerir algo así….-y la beso para que se calle, siendo que a los años se enteraría que lo que ella había dicho sin especificarlo, había sido verdad.

La noche había caído y por la falta de costumbre, aun cuando intentaron hasta lo imposible, tanto Alice como Jacob se quedaron dormidos, él recostado sobre el sillón, con el trasero para arriba y la jovencita desparramada sobre uno de los colchones que ocupaba el centro de la pequeña sala. El sueño atentaba y hacía más pesados los parpados de Bella, pero los nervios eran más fuertes, y quería dar al menos las buenas noches a él, a su ángel oscuro. Estaba inquieta, porque la interrupción de sus amigos fue salvadora, pero eventualmente ellos se irían y ellos dos estarían solos, sin nadie que se interpusiera y aun no decidía si eso era bueno o malo. Paso su vista por el techo, queriendo pensar coherentemente, mas no lo lograba porque le faltaba el aire, el aliento que él le daba con sus ojos, sus labios y esa sonrisa torcida que causo que mojara sus bragas. Llevando su mano a su boca, mordiendo una de sus uñas, prefirió dejar de dar vueltas al asunto y fue hacia el pasillo oscuro, donde en la última puerta de la izquierda estaba la habitación de él.

Cada paso era más lento que el anterior, las dudas le invadían, los miedos, y lo que su mente proyectaba no le dejaban realizar un pensamiento conciso; cada tanto miraba hacia atrás verificando que ninguno de sus amigos se haya despertado, y los ronquidos de Jacob lo confirmaba. Se acomodó un poco el cabello, esa maraña horrible que se formaba después de estar acostada solo dos minutos, y estuvo por golpear para pedir permiso pero no lo hizo, no porque no respetase su espacio, sino porque solo quería verle un segundo, dormido y después se iría a descansar ella también, solo mirarlo un poco más. Despacio abrió la puerta, y su corazón retumbaba fuerte sobre su pecho, casi temiendo que se oyera desde fuera de ella; la luz de un velador prendido, le petrifico, ya que le encontró sentado sobre la cama, observando fijamente hacia la puerta. Edward también pareció sorprendido, como si no esperase que ella fuese a él, pero por algún motivo desconocido estaba enfocado a la puerta; el calor agolpo sus mejillas, y después de aseverar que nadie había despertado por el ruido de la puerta abrirse, la cerro detrás de ella, quedándose tiesa sin hacer nada, excepto enfocar su vista en él, que tampoco la soltaba. Pasaron segundos, o tal vez horas, quien podía aseverarlo en esa situación, sin que ninguno hiciese algún movimiento; hasta que él, con cierta melancolía y resignación, sonrió amargamente, casi fastidiado, Bella no lo comprendió e intuyo que le molestaba que haya ido, estaba por marcharse cuando él se sentó sobre el borde de la cama, apoyando sus pies en el piso, abriendo las piernas dejando un espacio entre estas, y alzando la mano, la extendió para invitarla a unírsele.

La jovencita tomo coraje, ya que no había nada que le impidiese estar con él, ya no más, mas seguía dudosa ya que no sabía que esperar y el flujo de su sangre aumentaba, acalorando su cuerpo; lento, pero firme, movió sus piernas, obligándolas a que actuaran a conciencia, ya que las ansías le daba fuerza y se las quitaba de golpe. Edward paso la mano por su cabellera, porque el monstruo no le dejaba en paz, porque su mismo cuerpo le incomodaba y ella, su maldito ángel de lujuria y ruina, había ido hacía él; no lo dejaban en paz, no le daban calma, no le daban nada, excepto plenitud, aspiración, amor, y ganas de comer con desesperación. Y siempre fue un mal hombre, aunque la etiqueta de hombre no era una adecuada para él, ya que y con la llegada de ella, en el mismo tiempo que ella comenzó a respirar y ocupar su lugar en el mundo, él se convirtió en un animal, en una bestia, en algo sin forma y asqueroso; lo intento, casi más lo logra, mas ella no se lo permitió, no le dejo en soledad, que se pudra en su misma miseria, como debía ser…ella era la culpable de todo, esa era la única verdad. Cuando ella estuvo a centímetros, no lo pensó, ya no lo hacía, ya no chillaba ni renegaba, solo hacía, dejaba que el monstruo lo guía, que quite el peso de tanta tortura y jubilo, paso su mano para tomarla de la cintura y así obligarle a adelantar esos últimos pasos más rápidamente. Coloco su otra mano en su espalda para rodearla, y que ella se esté mordiendo ese labio junto con su sonrojo le estaba sacando de quicio, le estaba alentando a hacer lo que aun luchaba por no realizar, pero ella era la culpable, mientras que la sonrisa del monstruo se agrando mostrando sus mil dientes filosos.

-¿Por qué viniste, Bella?- demando seductor, usando un tono que ella solo conocía, solo utilizado para atraer a la presa; ella se agito bajo sus manos, haciendo que sonría, torciendo los labios, mientras que un mechón de él cayo en su frente, dándole más atractivo. Ella respiro pesadamente, pero no respondió, no podía hacerlo, porque él la tenía apresada y no quería escapar, era la jaula que jamás quisiese dejar. Los cabellos de ella caían hacía adelante y sus ojos chocolates mostraban lo que estimulaba al monstruo, y en lo que en la mente de Edward se oyó, MÍA, TU ERES MÍA, el deseo, esa necesidad que ella también tenía. Las manos de Edward recorrieron la espalda de ella, mientras que él reposo su rostro en el pecho de ella, que ya respiraba agitada, podía percibir esas pequeñas montañas, sus pechos, que se endurecían ante la anticipación pero él solo se complació escuchando el sonido del corazón de ella, esa música hipnótica y relajante que el cuerpo de ella componía constantemente. Hasta que sus dedos volvieron hacia donde comenzaba la camiseta de ella, y levantaron de a poco la prenda hacía arriba, así pudo sentir sin nada que estorbe la piel de ella; era suave, como porcelana pero caliente, mientras que la electricidad le incitaba a más, a hacer todo de una buena vez. Separando su cabeza del pecho de ella, le miro al rostro para luego besarla, advirtiendo la comodidad en esos labios, como ella no dudaba de ninguna manera en eso momento y como, ya le daba igual lo mal, lo bueno, lo correcto y lo incorrecto, solo había nacido para ese cuerpo y el resto era algo superfluo, sin validez ni espacio para él.

¿Y este bien sentir esa adrenalina? ¿Saber que jugaba a la ruleta rusa y no importar morir, solo disfrutar la emoción, los pálpitos y la locura? ¿y estaba bien eso? era un gran crimen, era el peor del todo, ser egoísta, querer conservarla para si, para admirarla, tenerla y asimilarla como le era imperante hacerlo. Era una ruleta rusa, apretar una y otra vez el gatillo hasta que un día saliese la bala, pagando las consecuencias de experimentar del límite, lo que muy pocos si quiera aspiran ya que es tan abrumador y riesgoso; algún día tendría que responder por su maldad, por como de poco la devoraría. Cada vez que la besaba, que le tocaba y aspiraba el aroma era un paso más cerca de la bala, porque eventualmente llegaría a su cabeza, el arma se dispararía y la cabeza de Edward recibiría el impacto para al fin matarlo y dejar suelto al monstruo para que haga con ella lo que se le plazca. Cato un poco el gusto de los labios de ella, que ella fue la que saco lengua, lamiéndolo y eso fue todo lo que necesito, y le dejo pasar, para que ella también le saboree, mientras que percibía las manos de ella sobre su hombro y su rostro. Sabía un poco a chocolate que estuvo comiendo y nada jamás se le hizo tan apetecible, atrajo su cuerpo más hacia él, por lo que sus manos, fueron tanteando más su piel, acariciándola y sus lenguas danzaron, primero lentamente y después tomando más velocidad y necesidad.

La vitalidad aumentaba, junto con las ansias, la agitación y la falta de aire, hasta que él fue tomando entre sus dientes el labio inferior de ella, porque era suyo, como toda ella; y ella lo hizo, ella lo hizo nuevamente, gimió y le maravillo tal sonido, que ilumino las cuencas pétreas del monstruo y le hizo aullar enardecido. Bajando su torso, mientras que su miembro quería despertarse como nunca por lo que tuvo que repelerlo, la guío a ella para que quede encima de él, recostada; Bella no se dio por enterada, sino que continúo prendada con los dientes de él y como los dedos de él rozaban su espalda. Se le iba el aire y apareció nuevamente, el palpito, ese desconcertante palpito, pero esta vez era más continuo, sin detenerse y casi le obligaba a agitarse para exteriorizarlo; entonces, cuando estaba por separarse, él volvió a besarla por lo que no trato de interpretar más nada, solo como el calor y el cuerpo de él, se sentía tan bien cerca suyo. Sin pensarlo, impulso su cadera hacia adelante pero no encontró espacio alguno, por lo que extrañada, abrió los ojos, y se dio cuenta que él estaba encima de ella y que estaba recostada sobre la cama. Edward se alejó un poco, abandonando sus labios, y la posesividad y lo espeso de sus ojos verdes, la despisto, pero no lo suficiente, porque la molestia no se iba, palpitaba, retumbaba sobre su cuerpo y era incomodo, y ya casi le estaba desesperando.

Bajo su cabeza un poco más, tanteando la piel del cuello de ella con sus labios, como el aroma a Fresia se intensificaba y lo mareaba, pero no dejaba su tarea, estaba poseído en completar su empresa, tocarla tanto porque se había negado a hacerlo por mucho tiempo, la droga se había desarrollado, formado y potenciado, a lo que ahora no se podía detener, quería palparla, amarla, y el monstruo ya no tenía nada que ver en esto, era solo él y ella, solo Edward y la pequeña Bella, que jadeaba temblorosa bajo su cuerpo. No puso peso sobre ella, así que se sostenía con sus piernas y su brazo izquierdo a los costados de la pequeña anatomía de ella, mientras que sus labios siguieron recorriendo la piel de ella, tan suave y tersa que quiso saber como sabía, así que saco su lengua, para lamerla un poco, era deliciosa, dulce y prometedora, los dedos de Bella sobre sus cabellos aferraron su agarre liberando un pequeño suspiro lleno de expectación. Siguió su camino lamiéndola, podía sentir como temblaba y la respiración de ella era agitada, imposibilitada de poder controlar lo que pasaba por su cuerpo y alma, lo que él originaba en ella; con su brazo derecho, fue tanteando los contornos de ella, como la temperatura de ella se elevaba y como sus curvas, aunque muy pequeñas, eran perfectas, porque ella era perfecta y él, un maldito enfermo con suerte.

Las yemas de Edward se sensibilizaron, junto a todos sus sentidos, porque quería todo, le imperaba todo, y aspiro profundamente para tomar más de su maravilloso aroma; la sintió temblar un poco bajo de él, y levanto la cabeza para observarla, no quería perderse los testimonios que ella daba sin palabras, y fue maravilloso lo que encontró. Estaba roja, como la manzana más bella del mundo, y lo era, noto como a ella le costó enfocarse en él, y reconocería esa mirada en cualquier lado, algo que nadie más vería, estaba excitada por la situación, y sonrió un poco, porque él la amaba tanto y para su desgracia, ella también. Podía sentir como ella acariciaba su cabello, como si adorara hacerlo y tenía tanta ternura, plenitud y hermosura en su rostro que tuvo que cerrar un poco los ojos para no cometer una locura, cuando los músculos, incentivados por los impulsos eléctricos del toque de pieles, se fueron tensionando en preparación de algo más, ambicionando lo que él también quería pero no era apropiado, ya de por si besarla no era conveniente, así que tenía que resistir, aguantar, y pretender que eso le bastaba, pero con ella siempre fue lo mismo, nada bastaba, porque era tan basta y avasallante que solo se conformaría devorando su alma.

Su mano derecha fue hacia el estomago de ella, donde ella solo se quejo un poco, por lo que se concentro en ella, que se mantenía roja, y ya con los ojos abiertos, noto la desesperación.-…molesta…-murmuro casi en una suplica, por lo que dirigió su vista hacia la zona pélvica de ella, y vio como ella apretaba las piernas, lo estaba conteniendo y no sabía como manejarlo. Abrió sus ojos verdes en forma desmesurada y volvió su atención a ella, donde derramaba una lagrima mientras respiraba agitada-…por favor, Edward…-y sintió como ella refregaba sus piernas, para buscar el contacto, porque estaba pasando, el orgasmo quería aparecer, quería darse a conocer y quiso alejarse, nervioso y arrepentido, yendo contra la ira del monstruo, que había tomado posesión de su mano derecha que la mantenía firme sobre el estómago de ella, porque ella era muy joven y estaba sumamente excitada. Y como siempre, la fortuna le golpeo con fuerza, cuando ella, pidió.-…por favor, no puedo…-obligándole a permanecer con ella, y todo se resumía dos verdades, el monstruo siempre tuvo la razón y ella era .la gran culpable.

Apretando un poco los ojos, ya que lo grandioso podría hacer dudar de hasta el más fuerte, ya no había donde ocultarse, ya no había escapatoria, y encauzado en ella, susurro-…mírame…-uso su tono más dulce a lo que ella abrió los ojos para hacer lo que le fue ordenado-…no tengas miedo, yo te ayudaré…-por lo que ella asintió un poco, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de él y la otra, aferrándose a la sabana ya que algo le indicaba que sería potente y destructivo. Edward suspiro, mientras que los dedos de su mano derecha descendieron un poco más, causando que ella temblara y cuando intento levantar la mano, al sentir que levantaba a cintura del pantalón, él repitió-…mírame, Bella…-lo hizo porque estaba aterrada pero más que nada intrigada y ansiosa a lo que pasaría. Los dedos de Edward, se introdujeron bajo la prenda, que tenía el elástico sin fuerzas, por lo que se entro enseguida con el comienzo de otra prenda, de las bragas de ella. No quería asustarla, era algo imperdonable en este punto, por lo que para que se habitúe a la presencia de su mano, fue palpando el área sobre la ropa interior, Bella trago con fuerza sosteniendo la mirada con él, que se mantenía seria, como si estuviera abstraído por los rasgos de ella, pero eso le daba más confianza, ya que no le dejaba, y le enseñaba como detener ese endemoniado palpito.

Lo sentía, estaba húmeda, caliente y quería moverse en busca del tacto de él, pero se mantuvo concentrado, era su deber, la razón de su existencia, nada más importaba, solo ayudarla a acabar y disfrutar de como ella se retorcerían bajo sus manos. Detuvo su mano, sin apoyar la palma y colocando sus dedos sobre la vagina de ella, fue delineando de poco con el dedo mayor la raya de ella, como estaba mojándose más; Bella dejo escapar un pequeño jadeo, y quería tanto beber eso, que la beso, para que ella se exprese en su boca, para que ella le de a conocer lo que era el canto de un ángel. Ascendiendo un poco la mano, fue hacia donde comenzaba la braguita, para levantar la tela y así, pudo tocar sin obstáculos, la misma gloria, que estaba en llamas. Percibió algunos pelos finos, pero ella era casi lampiña, aunque suave como el algodón, Bella separo un poco la boca para tomar aire, dirigiendo su cabeza hacia atrás cuando él, refregando la zona, abrió sus labios superiores para así poder masajear con la yema de su dedo, un área que no sabía existía, pero era lo que agrandaba el palpito y formaba la burbuja en su vientre. Clavo sus dedos en la sabana de la cama, porque sentía sus dedos en ese lugar prohibido, inexplorado y estaban dando el punto correcto, aunque era sumamente molesto e incomodo el tacto. Su cuerpo perdió vitalidad y fue concentrándose en su parte baja, donde la urgencia e instinto domino, y manejo su cadera que se abalanzo hacia adelante, estableciendo un ritmo que los dedos de Edward siguieron; era tanta la fuerza, lo ajena que era a su cuerpo, que jadeo cuando el pálpito aumentaba y sentía un poder desconocido.

Sus oídos retumbaban a causa de los pálpitos, que le agobiaban, llevándola al borde, mientras que el dedo de Edward parecía tener más extensión y dominaba todo sobre ella; sus caderas iban de arriba abajo, aumentando el ritmo y la fricción con el dedo de Edward, mojándose más y calentándose. Puso su cabeza a un costado, mientras que mordía su labio no pudiendo controlar nada, mientras temblaba.-…vamos, Bella…-la incito Edward, susurrando a su oído, el aliento caliente de él la goleo, por lo que gimió. Ese dedo la estaba llevando, le estaba coaccionando y ella no sabía que demonios pasaba; retumbaba, le apretaba, le dolía y le gustaba.-…déjalo salir…-y estaba a un paso, aunque no sabía que era, pero la tensionaba y faltaba poco para que explote.-…te amo…-y ese fue el soborno que faltaba para que lo logre, su mismo anatomía no lo soporto, porque se llevaba todo a su paso, pasando por cada musculo relajándolo pero acumulando hasta explotar en el centro de la misma gloria, haciendo jadear como una loca. La pura relajación, la satisfacción en su máxima expresión, donde la paz quedo después de la urgencia, dejándola cansada, sudada y calma como jamás lo estuvo, Bella Swan había experimentado su primer orgasmo y fue algo espectacular.

Sintió como Edward saco su mano de la su braga, pero ella no pensaba claramente, no lograba formar nada en su cabeza, solo trataba de respirar correctamente, tomar un poco de aire porque se creía desfallecer. Él beso su mejilla suavemente por lo que giro su cabeza para mirarlo y ahí estaba, sonriendo complacido, como si lo mejor hubiera pasado y quiso hablar-…Edward…-pero él la beso en la boca castamente y le indico sin separarse de sus labios.

-como siempre, mi Bella, estuviste deliciosa...-y sintió un sabor en la boca de él diferente, y se sonrojo comprender lo que era, él había lamido sus jugos y le gusto.

Jacob abrió los ojos, cuando escucho unos ruidos de fondo, unos golpes en la puerta y aunque adormilado, comprendió que ya era de día; no hizo caso, ya que su padre siempre intentaba que se levante temprano, pero él aun no comprendía que era una batalla perdida de ante mano, odiaba estar despierto temprano y de su cama no se movería. El golpe de algo blando en su cabeza, le hizo reaccionar y después de mirar bien la habitación, se encontró en una sala y recordó de que desde hace casi un día que estaba en la casa de su amiga Bella.-abre la puerta…-le ordeno dormida sobre un colchón a solo centímetros Alice, volviendo acomodar la almohada bajo su cabeza. Malhumorado, estaba por hacerle caso, nadie sabía el motivo, pero las órdenes de Alice eran imposibles de resistir bajo ninguna circunstancia, cuando una gran figura paso a un costado y noto a Edward, que estaba fresco y hasta se podía decir, que alegre, ya que sus facciones estaban suavizadas. Era extraño verlo así, ya que generalmente, siempre estaba tensionado, como si estuviese en constante guardia, pero ahora parecía complacido por algún motivo. Después de mirar por la mirilla, abrió la puerta.

Del otro lado aparecieron Esme y Carlisle, la primera tan pronto vio a su hijo, se le acerco y tomando su rostro con sus manos, obligándole a bajar la cabeza para besarle en la frente, mientras que el doctor entro después de su señora, saludando ligeramente con la cabeza. Al ver que estaban los chicos en la casa, sonrió alegre, obligando a los chicos a desperezarse para saludarles. Una vez adentro, Esme le quito algunas bolsas a su marido, para colocarlas sobre la mesada de la cocina, siempre que iba de visita a la casa de su hijo, llevaba comida, por más que no fuese necesario.-¿Qué hacen acá, chicos?-indago feliz, a lo que un lento Jacob respondió, estirándose en el sofá.

-nos quedamos a dormir con Bella…-contó, por lo que buscándola, Alice, no encontró a la aludida; Edward se mantuvo callado, ayudando a su madre acomodar la comida en la alacena o heladera, ajeno a todo y conservando una sonrisa. Su madre al presenciarlo así, algo extraño, no pudo evitar querer averiguar.

-¿Qué pasa, hijo?- Edward se giro hacia ella y no llego a abrir la boca, cuando Alice pregunto después de saludar a Carlisle.

-¿Dónde esta Bella?- y la jovencita, con unos pantalones a rayas y una remera con mangas apareció, con el cabello húmedo, indicando que recién se había bañado. Al ver a su hija, Carlisle fue hacia ella, y le beso la frente, y tal vez había sido imaginación de Esme, que se quedo poseída por un pensamiento, pero su niña se veía distinta, algo era diferente pero podía asegurarlo. Bella sonrió hacia todos y se sentó sobre la silla alta de la mesada central, poniéndose enfrente de su madre y Edward.

-¿comemos un poco?- invito Carlisle, mientras los chicos se iban sentando en sobre la mesa, y asentían. Esme que le agrado el ambiente en general, algo raro que Edward estuviese tan relajado y apacible, sonrió preparando todo para hacer de comer.

-y ¿Cómo la pasaron ayer?- por suerte Edward estaba mirando hacia dentro de la heladera, ya que nada podía ocultar su rostro alegre y ganador, a lo que Bella respondió.

-fue la mejor noche de mi vida…-y se sonrojo avergonzada, mientras que el pasado, el presente ni el futuro existían, solo el sentir y el monstruo que iba tomando fuerzas y adquiriendo más territorio, hasta que llegue la hora de atacar.

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado. Hasta el próximo capítulo._


	10. La lengua

Ya saben porque motivos este fic esta bajo la categoría M, pero como es mi deber avisar, por favor si no estuvieron de acuerdo con la historia hasta ahora, no sigan, si les gusto les invito a leer, besos.

Aca esta el capìtulo corregido, gracias a mi beta Laia-bcn, gracias por tu paciencia y tu tiempo invertido, besos

Repito, que una excelente niña, Rainbow raw hizo un fanmade en youtube de esta historia: :http : / www .youtube .com / watch?v = dhSoQZdvfJo(todo junto); así que si pueden pasen y lo ven, gracias.

Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**La lengua**

"…**Y aun tengo miedo, porque eres mi todo y nada, lo completo e incompleto, sin ti nada existe, muero, me lamento, añorando por tenerte sin descanso. Mas me destruyes, me aniquilas sin piedad alguna ¿Cómo puede ser que lo que me da vida también me la quita? Tu eres eso, y yo…la misma nada…" (Found it)**

A veces quería morir. Esa era una idea fugaz que en ocasiones cuando bajaba la guardia, cuando se perdía permitiéndose experimentar la alegría, la pura felicidad, amargaba su ser, era una verdad que estaba latente, oscureciendo todo a su paso, prometiendo romper esa burbuja donde se resguardaba de la realidad y no estaba bien. Nada estaba bien, eso era parte de la mentira, de lo que tuvo que pretender para no dañar, no desgarrar, no dejar que la bestia se libere. Todo a su alrededor se renovaba y florecía ajeno a sus pensamientos ya que seguía ahí, jamás se fue ni invernó, solo observaba paciente, mudo ante las circunstancias, ante las limitaciones, preparándose, juntando las fuerzas necesarias, por que al final del día, Edward sabía lo que pasaría solo que se estaba mintiendo para disfrutar de lo prohibido hasta que llegase el momento adecuado y nada pudiese detener lo que estaba en lo profundo. El pecado se reiteraba una y otra vez, incontables veces, haciéndolo feliz, dejándolo experimentar el placer en primera persona, ya que el cielo solo se descubre después de la muerte y él, el maldito enfermo ya lo podía sentir en vida. El tiempo pasaba junto a sus horas y días, y eso no le afectaba, sino que le alentaba, porque ella se estaba desarrollando ante sus ojos y era sumamente excitante y apremiante. Sus pequeños pechos crecían de a poco, sus caderas intentaban marcarse mientras que su cintura se afinaba cada vez más, porque su ángel se estaba preparando para ser devorada y a él se le había la boca agua.

No existía una formula mágica para evitar lo que siempre intentaba desmoronarlo, no sabía como repelerlo, o al menos resguardarse, ya que no quería que ella lo supiera…quería que ella no supiera tantas cosas; pero lo había visto en su mirada, ella al menos lo había captado y estaba aterrado que algún día reaccionase, que lo pensara cuerdamente y se alejase, que le abandone para ser feliz y tener un futuro, destruyéndolo a él en el proceso. Sus procesos mentales no podían obviar ciertas situaciones o gestos, él no descansaba, jamás lo hizo, sino que se agudizaba y buscada una huella de lo que ella pensaba, sentía y no compartía, ya que no había explicación alguna, el amor de ella no podía ser tan potente como para soportarlo, así que tenía que haber algo más, ella ocultaba algo y él se desesperaba por saberlo. Y la realidad era aplastante, no dándole respiro alguno, ya que ni él mismo se permitía disfrutar, solo dejar que los sonrojos de ella existiesen en su mundo, esas sonrisas tímidas y ese tentador labio fuese mordido; las recriminaciones jamás se iban, no podían irse, ya que no podía expresar la fuerza que escondía, no podía tocar como correspondía, morder y masticar como tanto deseaba, porque él no sabía como controlarse, ya demasiado tenía que soportar tenerla tan cerca y dispuesta, como para luchar si se permitía un poco más, solo un poco más.

Tantas veces se preguntó por qué tenía que sentirse así, por qué no podía mantenerlo en un plano inocente, solo tomar su mano, aspirar su aroma, rozar sus labios, lo más casto y puro que se pudiese, conformarse con lo mágico, y sabía la respuesta, pero trataba de evitarla ya que eso traería consigo más reproches y satisfacción; la había probado, había chupado sus jugos, ese rico líquido viscoso que salía de entre sus piernas, donde estaba la delicia que deseaba lamer, mordisquear y eventualmente penetrar, desgarrar todo a su paso para marcarla y así comer como siempre añoro. Y …a veces quería morir, ya que sabía que estaba mal sentirse así, ella era un niña, y él era un enfermo que quería mostrarle lo que verdaderamente significaba estar a su lado, como nada era suficiente y era más que probable que la destruyese; no era una persona fácil, sino compleja e incansable, y era puro terror cuando aparecían en su mente las ilusiones, las proyecciones, como su mano no tomaría la de ella si pudiera sino su pecho, apretándolo, para que lo sienta, como abriría las piernas de ella si solo dejaba libre un poco de lo que deseaba, para que le deje entrar y él jamás se iría de ahí, ya que MÍA, ELLA ES MÍA, y cada vez se sentía peor. Así que jamás descansaba, era una constante vigilancia controlar sus impulsos y movimientos, ya que ella tan frágil, tan dulce y él podía romperla si dejaba que lo verdadero tomase control. Ya no había culpa por tenerla, no tenía vergüenza en fingir enfrente de sus padres y conocidos que él era un ser normal y sano, no le podía importar menos lo que los demás pensasen, aunque le amargaba que ella si tuviese también que pretender que nada sucedía; estaría orgulloso poder besarla enfrente de todos, enfrente del perro sarnoso y apestoso para que al fin lo entiendan y ni siquiera pretendiesen quitársela, ya que ella suya, y eso era lo horrible.

Ella era la única razón por la que huía de ese sentimiento, ya que a veces quería morir por lo que le estaba haciendo y de lo que haría, ya que podía percibir el temblor en sus manos, ansiosas de más, de poder abrirla completamente y ver como su sangre brillaría ante él; pero no moriría, y ese era el peor castigo, que ella estaba viva y él deseaba tanto poder al fin clavar sus dientes por esa pálida piel, que ella grite y bañarse en esos suplicios que solo daría para él. Su dentadura molestaba ya que faltaba la carne de ella incrustada entre sus dientes, y la bestia siempre estuvo callada, no tenía nada que decir, ¿Cuál sería la razón de acotar cuando experimentaba todo en primera persona? Ya que siempre lo supo, el marica de Edward caería en la tentación, como cualquier humano débil, y cuando cruzo el límite entre lo bueno y lo malo, donde una barrera gris no existía, fue lo único que necesitó para fusionarse, para ser parte de él, porque los jugos de ella fue la fuerza necesaria, el néctar que le permitió al fin poder respirar en la superficie. Y aun así luchaba, no quería que ella sufra, cuando posaba sus labios sobre los de ella, cuando se permitía sentir esa delicadeza, quería más, lo quería todo y se percibía tan pequeña bajo sus manos que le aplacaba el remordimiento y se alejaba instantáneamente, no podría revivir ese espectacular momento, ya que ella era una niña y las niñas no deben ser tocadas en ciertos lugares.

Y a veces quería morir, ya que siempre lo supo, y era espantoso tener que comprobarlo, él era monstruo, y ella tenía la culpa por no dejar que se pudra en su miseria dándole lo exquisito con cada respiro ¿Por qué la tocó? ¿Por qué se fijo en ella en primer lugar? ¿Por qué no podía tocarla como quería? ¿Por qué no podía ser un buen hombre o al menos un hombre? ¿Por qué…? suspiro pesadamente queriendo despejar los porqués que siempre le asfixiaban colocando la capucha gris sobre su cabeza, el frío estaba apareciendo nuevamente en Forks, pero eso no dejaría la rutina, lo único que le permitía no hacer lo imperdonable. Por lo que cada día, cuando no tenía guardia nocturna, salía a las 5 de la mañana para correr y no parar, intentando quitar los nervios, las ganas de hacer algo más, así agotarse y separarse un poco de ella. Aun estaba oscuro, por suerte las calles estaban iluminadas, su constante entrenamiento parecía al de un boxeador, no solo por lo arduo del ejercicio sino por la dieta a la que se sometía, ya que la comida no le llenaba y casi se podía afirmar que no la necesitaba, porque el alimento, lo que realmente le daría la verdadera saciedad, ahora compartía la cama con él y no podía probarla. Había pasado casi un año desde esa noche, donde él coloco sus dedos en esa parte caliente, mojada e hinchada de ella, donde palpo lo suave y carnoso, donde tuvo que luchar contra el titán de sus deseos para no dejare llevar. En su lengua seguía el gusto, lo había gravado para la posterioridad, y lo rememoraba siempre, fue salada, deliciosa y aun no sabía como hizo para contenerse.

Los gemidos de ella resonaban cuando cerraba los ojos y no percibió en ese momento lo niña de ella sino la mujer, su mujer, la única en el mundo, creada antes que Lilit y Eva, del cual él nació de su sombra para observarla y admirarla desde lo oscuro; y cuando sus facciones, sonrojadas y marcadas por el placer, por ese maravillo orgasmo se relajaron lo vio nuevamente, ella era una niña, aunque estaba más que excitado, solo se limitó a besarla por más que estaba desesperado a hacer más, al fin romper sus tímpanos con los jadeos de ella y no pudo hacerlo, simplemente no podía dañarla…aun. Habían establecido esa noche, lo que ahora se cumplía a la letra, ella aceptó la propuesta y supo porque lo hizo, el orgasmo había sido muy potente para su cuerpo, no comprendiéndolo, por lo que atontada e intimidada, no puso resistencia a las reglas que tuvo que imponer para no romper le límite, para no hacer lo imperdonable. El cielo comenzaba a aclararse lentamente levantando más frío del piso, pero eso no le afectaba, ya que estaba concentrado, tenía que agotar las ganas, para solo conformarse con un beso casto por parte de ella. Se había impuesto que jamás volvería a suceder algo similar a lo que paso esa noche, estarían juntos pero no se de esa manera al menos hasta que ella cumpliese la mayoría de edad, y ese lapso de tiempo que faltaba cada vez se le hacía más pesado porque ahora dormían juntos: eso fue lo único que ella pidió, poder descansar entre sus brazos y él no pudo estar más complacido por eso. Tener su cuerpo caliente cerca suyo, solo separado por las ropas le proponía tantas cosas a su mente, tantas peripecias que deseaban ser completadas que tenía que cansar a su cuerpo para no hacer lo que tanto se imaginaba cuando la veía tan indefensa cerca suyo.

Por este motivo, todos los días ejercitaba por horas, ya que era un hombre joven y saludable de 27 años que no practicaba el sexo desde hacía años y tenía la energía de la bestia dentro suyo que le hacía imparable; la dejaba descansando y era más que probable que ya estuviese levantada cuando regresara, y era lo mejor, era mejor de esta manera, sus ojos chocolates le pedían tanto, más cortesía de la que podía ofrecer, más amor dulce y delicado que su anatomía de roca podía proporcionar, por lo que tenía que restringirse por más que le dañaba no ser más cariñoso con ella. El clima gélido se notaba mientras que de su boca se visualizaba su respiración caliente que se convertía en humo, la ciudad iba despertando y sus músculos, ya acostumbrados a la constante actividad no se cansaban; este tipo de comportamiento conseguía exaltar el magnetismo sensual que le rodeaba. Él era hombre perfecto para todas, no solo por su carisma, por su sonrisa y encanto cuando pasaba la mano por sus cabellos desordenándolos, sino también por el misterio de tanto entrenamiento, distinguiendo cada músculo de ese hermoso cuerpo, como nadie le conocía pareja alguna y el hecho de que cuide a una joven desde hace años, le daba más fama de que sería un excelente padre. Y así era la vida de Edward Anthony Cullen, idealizado por todos y ocultando tantas interrogantes en su persona.

Miró su reloj, mientras que el trote seguía constante desde hace dos horas, y cuando ya el amanecer había establecido su espacio, decidió que era hora de regresar a su casa. Saludó a varias personas en el camino, sin prestarle atención a ninguna, lo hacía maquinalmente ya que su mente estaba en otro lado, ubicándose concretamente en ese espacio que era suyo en la cama, junto a ella, y tenía que abandonar cada mañana para calmarse y seguir con el acto de que todo estaba bien, siendo que dentro suyo el caos, las preguntas y el desprecio hacía si mismo aumentaba. Aumentó la marcha cuando ya sintió la quemazón en sus piernas y el dolor en sus hombros por la actividad realizada; tan pronto como subió las escaleras del pórtico, se descubrió la cabeza quitando la capucha mientras abría la puerta. El aroma a café molido estaba en el ambiente y aspiró sonriendo, ella como siempre estaba preparando el desayuno, esperándolo a él; la buscó por el comedor y la cocina y no la encontró, por lo que sigiloso fue hacía el pasillo para buscarla, quería verla y abrazarla, sentir su esencia y probar un poco de sus labios, para saber que hacía lo imposible por una buena razón, ella aun no estaba preparada y él aun resguardaba el cuerpo y alma de ella.

Siguió su camino hacia la habitación de él, que ahora ambos compartían, cuando notó que la puerta de la antigua habitación de ella estaba entornada, ya que para evitar sospechas o preguntas incomodas ella mantenía toda sus pertenencias en ese lugar, porque nadie lo comprendería y eso era seguro. Hace un año su madre volvió con el mismo reclamo, y jamás pensó experimentar tanto odio hacia esa maravillosa mujer, aunque no le dio la vida, si le dio más amor que su pétreo corazón pudo aceptar; Esme quería que su hija más pequeña, como la creía a Bella, estuviese con ella, ya que no veía motivo para que siguiese viviendo con él. Estuvo por gritarle porque había motivos, era suya, siempre lo fue, él fue creado para amarla y atormentarse con su presencia, la había tocado y sus jugos fueron saboreados por su boca, estuvo deliciosa, y no podían quitarle eso, no le robarían sus sonrojos, como ella se acurrucaba en su pecho en busca de protección y amor. No le importaba si Bella necesitaba a su madre cerca, era así de egoísta, ya que ella no necesitaba a nadie, solo a él, que respirase para él, que lo mirase solo a él, que gimiese solo para él, porque él sería su todo, la presa necesita solo al predador para existir y a él se le urgía chupar sus huesos. Logró controlarse, milagrosamente en esa ocasión, imponiendo una verdad que ocultaba sus torcidas razones, no podían llevarse a Bella como si fuese un objeto, ella estaba acostumbrada a vivir con él, y no por capricho de su madre eso iba a cambiar, aunque las circunstancias habían cambiado ahora eso no significaba que el tiempo se había quedado quieto, y ya desde años que la jovencita vivía en esa casa junto a él. Si hubiese tenido sentimientos puros y buenos le hubiese dañado el dolor en su madre, así que pretendió que era lo mejor para Bella, sintiendo que solo estaba almacenando la comida cerca suyo hasta que pudiese comerla.

Esme nunca más volvió a tocar el tema, quería a su hija cerca, no solo cuando él tenía que realizar alguna guardia extensa y nocturna, pero no desistiría, aunque levantase sospecha, no dejaría que se la llevasen, no cuando ella era su todo y sus labios siempre era el mejor lugar para alejar cualquier pensamiento horrible y sádico que le invadía sin piedad. Sintió un ligero escalofrío, premonición de lo desconocido e impenetrable, por lo cual, dudoso, sin realmente comprenderlo, se acercó hacia la puerta entornado, para mirar que es lo que ella estaba haciendo. La encontró sentada a un costado de la cama, a espaldas de él, estirando su espalda, mirando el techo, aunque su mente estaba en otro lugar; no le dio importancia, se estaba por ir, para dejar que se disperse en la nada, cuando ella susurro.-…Dios…-sonó con tristeza, pidiendo algo al todopoderoso, que le obligo a detenerse en su lugar, confirmando sus sospechas, ella tenía sus secretos, hechos y pensamientos que no debelaba y lo excluía de lo que ella conformaba. Bella estiró la espalda, esta estaba tensionada, demostrando el peso de sus preocupaciones, quería tomarla, que le de parte de su agobio, que le de todo que él se encargaría de disiparlo y evaporarlo para que solo sonría y se sonroje para él. Y el monstruo no lo comprendía, sus procesos analíticos no abarcaban que le afectaba a la hermosura por lo que comenzó a elevar el enojo y la impotencia, contaminándolo y las emociones, lo que jamás expresaba pero eran más potentes que el mismo Big Bang, despertaban y querían distorsionarlo todo.

No pudo realizar nada cuando detrás de él, sonó en el living el teléfono, sobresaltando a Bella, que se giro para encontrarlo parado en el umbral; y jamás lo entendería ¿Cómo era posible que un ser tan perfecto existiese? Y no se refería a su cuerpo, sus músculos y esa hermosa quijada que poseía, sino a su intelecto, como con una sonrisa le derretía y con sus ojos verdes lograban parar su corazón. A cada día se volvía más hermoso, madurando con los años, haciéndolo más enigmático y sublime, y aun así no podía tolerar la situación, porque ya no sabía que hacer para acercarse a él y nada era como antes pero tampoco había progresado la relación. Se paro incierta, ya que notó que él quería preguntar algo, pero sus labios apenas se movieron y parecía dudoso; entonces, el teléfono sonó nuevamente, y ella reaccionó, no dejando que la verdad la aplaque y fue hacía la puerta, donde ahí, él se hizo a un costado, no tocándola y reprimiendo como le dolía eso, fue a contestar la llamada. Como cada mañana se despertó sola y por primera vez se alegró de eso, él siempre se iba todas las mañanas, cuando al fin podían estar solos y juntos, él se marchaba a realizar ejercicios, dejándola con el frío espacio donde él tendría que estar. Y fue lo mejor esa mañana, ya que lo sintió, nació desde su vientre y le despertó atemorizándola y dejándola deseosa de más; no recordó lo que soñó, pero el perfume de él estaba involucrado en su proyección inconsciente, ya que pudo sentirlo, casi tan potente como esa noche cuando él puso sus dedos, esos largos y maravillosos dedos entre los labios de su vagina, y pasó esa mañana, solo que fue fugaz pero logró que vibrara todo su cuerpo, dejándola caliente y esperando que siguiese pero no sucedió, ya que el palpito fuerte, que la despertó, estuvo ahí pero se fue ya que él no estaba y ya no la tocaba.

Apenas la besaba, rozando sus labios para luego alejarse y hacer otra cosa, porque cualquier hecho o situación era más importante que ella, apenas le abrazaba, demostrando la incomodidad que existía y ella no sabía de donde salía; apenas le hablaba, siendo lo mismo que desde el principio, cuando solo era oscuridad en su mundo esperando que la hermosa luna iluminase hacía ella, apenas… ¡todo! Y no sabía como acercarse, como romper esa pared que había impuesto, porque no se merecía eso, no podía darle lo mejor de la vida y muerte para luego quitárselo cruelmente, fingiendo que le importaba lo que ella sintiese o pensase. Le agotaba tener que tolerar que el tiempo llegue, ¡si le amaba ahora! ¿Acaso no lo entendía? Quería vivir, sentir, amar, experimentar y que le deje morir en sus brazos, necesitaba tenerlo como era necesario, le destruía el abismo entre ambos, siendo que a cada noche compartían la cama, como si fuesen una pareja, para acurrucarse entre sus brazos y pecho, mientras que él le daba un mísero beso en su frente y luego despertaba sola y más asqueada de tener que ser ella. Quería decirlo, gritarlo y que la comprenda, pero no podía, las palabras jamás salían, tal vez cobarde, tal vez impotente, o tal vez temerosa de obtener una respuesta que la inmolase.

Sabía agridulce cada momento con él, que su ángel la rechace sin palabras queriendo suplicarle, rebajarse y no le importaría si con eso obtuviese algún premio, pero no lo haría, ya que también lo comprendía y detestaba hacerlo, porque la razón desprecia a los sentimientos y los sentimientos desconocen lo que es el razonamiento mientras que la realidad jamás permite que estas dos se entrelacen y por simple propiedad transitiva ella lo entendía perfectamente. La presión a la cual él se sometía al estar con ella, no era tonta, solo que a veces le gustaría poder ser caprichosa e impulsiva, dejar que los apetitos dominasen y comportarse como tendría que hacerlo ante él; el tiempo jamás fue su aliado, sino que le discriminaba y alienada de lo que ella aspiraba y así tenía que conformarse con las migajas, pero esa mañana supo que su cuerpo si estaba preparando y anhelaba lo que él le estuvo negando sin siquiera preguntarle si estaba de acuerdo. Estaba cansada de todo eso, porque él aun no la consideraba una mujer, pero ella traspiraba, anhelaba y soñaba con lo que él podía entregar ¿no es lo que una mujer hace? Pero no, siempre regresaba al punto de partida de todo, donde se encontraba lo complicado y obtuso, ella no era una mujer ante los ojos de él y por eso se alejaba y eso era lo horrible, que jamás le incluya en sus decisiones, ya que al final del día jamás fueron una pareja, solo una mocosa estúpida enamorada de su tutor. Se odiaba, quería destruirse por dentro al considerar las implicancias de lo que él había propuesto e implemento estrictamente, aumentado las restricciones y ahora no quedaba nada de esa noche, donde se entusiasmo y diseño un futuro juntos; pero fue hace un año, y apenas sabía como besar, ya que ni siquiera lo practicaban, cuando él ya toco esa parte de ella, donde el palpito apenas dejaba respirar y se fundió bajo sus dedos.

Y ese mañana se dio cuenta que tenía sus necesidades y realmente quería estar más cerca de él, que la tocase, sino era como esa noche, que dé muestra de su amor, que le reafirme, como toda mujer necesita, que era la única en su vida y realmente a él también le imperaba tenerla. Cuando llego al living tomo el teléfono, para atender.- Hola….

-Bells...-llamo del otro lado su hermano, Jasper, ahora de 18 años, cursaba el primer año de comercio exterior en la universidad, ubicada a 9 horas de Forks, su ida fue dolorosa para la familia, pero lo más horrible fue que su novia se mudase con él, y viviesen juntos. Carlisle no mostraba ningún tipo de opinión sobre esto, pero su madre si expresó su oposición, más que nada porque la joven María no estudiaba sino que vivía a expensas del dinero de Jasper. Rosalie, que estudiaba para maestra de chicos con capacidades especiales, no tuvo necesidad de mudarse, aunque cada tanto tenía que irse por períodos de dos o tres meses a Los Ángeles, para cursar algunas asignaturas que le interesaban. Desde que María estaba con Jasper había tomado la resolución de no hablar con su hermano hasta que recupere la razón o como ella denominaba "que le crezcan nuevamente las bolas que la puta de María se había tragado en la primera mamada". Por estos motivos, Jasper estaba enojado con su madre y hermana gemela, y su orgullo solo le permitía tener contacto con su padre, su hermano mayor y su pequeña hermanita. La joven Bella sabía perfectamente que Jasper no era feliz con María, hasta juraría que no la soportaba, y aun daba vuelta por su mente lo que una vez, quebrada, Alice le afirmo "esa golfa coge bien, por eso esta con ella, si la amase no se hubiese acostado conmigo". Trataba de no odiar a su hermano por lo que le había hecho a su mejor amiga, y lograba fingir espectacularmente que no estaba enterada de lo que paso entre ambos, ya que ninguno realmente podía afirmar lo que pasaba por su mente, así de buena era ocultando sus pensamientos y sentimientos, los años sufriendo y llorando por su ángel le había entrenado de esa manera.- ¿Cómo te va?

- bien…-respondió tímidamente, más que nada porque aun no lograba despejarse de lo que paso esa mañana, fue ligera pero lo suficientemente potente la sensación, como para querer más y comprender que ya no podía seguir así, no cuando la solución era sencilla pero siempre fue lo más complicado del mundo.

-¿estas bien, Bella? – se preocupo Jasper.-te siento medio…no sé…-ella se sonrojo ya que era perceptible en su voz, que algo le aplastaba y coaccionaba, se quiso golpear por ser tan tonta, por darle tanta importancia a lo que era diario, y no quería alertar a nadie, y menos a su hermano mayor que estaba a cientos de kilómetros.

-si…solo que recién me levanto…-le quito importancia al asunto, esperando que él se lo crea.- ¿Cómo te va en la universidad? ¿Tienes muchos cursos? ¿Es linda la ciudad?...-Bella se giro, pasando su vista hacia la cocina, que al estar conectada con el comedor y living pudo ver como Edward fue hacía la heladera, sin quitar sus ojos verdes, profundos e instigadores, de ella. Parecía dominarla, dándole un cierto matiz oscuro a su mirada, como si estuviese molesto por algún motivo; tembló ligeramente, sin saber porque razón, pero sintió ese escalofrío que recorrió su espalda y sin pensarlo, movió su pie en un ligero tenue intento de retroceder.

-Bien, son bastantes, por suerte no tengo problemas con ninguna…-casi no escuchaba lo que su hermano decía, sino que estaba concentrada de él, su ángel, que quitando la leche de la heladera, la puso en el café, y cada movimiento de él, suave y simple, parecía una dicotomía por lo que se rostro pasaba. Sus facciones estaban duras, casi analizando algo más allá de lo que realmente pasaba en el momento, tragó con cierta dificultad, cuando le vio pasando la mano por sus cabellos, él estaba nervioso y molesto por algún motivo, e instintivamente su corazón comenzó a palpitar con fuerza. Era tan grande, sus hombros eran duros y amplios, la sudadera que tenía puesta le calzaba perfectamente, ya que era perceptible bajo la ropa el cuerpo de él, y solo podía imaginarlo como estupendo; muchas veces lo palpo por encima de sus ropas, cuando dormían juntos, lo forzuda y dura de su figura, y quería conocerla, poder tocarla sin impedimentos, sentir como era su piel, como era el verdadero cuerpo de un hombre, pero el problema no se iba, él no lo permitía, ya que para él, ella no era una mujer y eso es devastador para cualquier fémina enamorada. -…la semana que viene iremos a un concierto…-continuo Jasper, pero ella siguió encauzada en él, perdida en sus movimientos, mientras que Edward se dirigió hacía ella, a paso decidido y continuo, con la taza de café en mano. Cuando se coloco enfrente de ella, a solo unos centímetros, por lo que podía jurar que el cuerpo de él parecía tan frío por lo duro que se percibía pero al mismo tiempo, misterioso e invitador, Edward extendió la mano para que le de el teléfono. Ella se sorprendió, descolocada momentáneamente, esperaba algo más, no supo que, pero no que él le pidiera el teléfono.

Se sonrojó por lo que su mente y cuerpo esperaba, y mordiendo su labio, interrumpió a su hermano.-Jasper, Edward quiere hablar contigo…-por alguna razón la mandíbula de Edward estaba apretada, oprimiendo los labios. Él le ofreció para que sostenga la taza de café, a lo que ella aceptó, cuando sostuvo el asa de la taza sus dedos tocaron los de él, y ahí estaba, no se había ido y no desistía en intensidad, la corriente eléctrica siempre intacta y severa, recorrió su cuerpo, naciendo del contacto de pieles; ella sonrió un poco, pero los ojos verdes de él, no cambiaron su potencia, cosa que le desconcertó. Ella le entrego el teléfono, y se estaba por marchar, la proximidad de su cuerpo, sin poder realizar nada de lo que realmente aspiraba, era demasiado para ella, pero Edward coloco su mano sobre la pared, aferrando el cuerpo de ella hacía la pared, y sin quitar su mirada de los ojos chocolates avergonzados, habló.

-¿Cómo te va Jasper?...-saludo, saliendo su voz despreocupada, descompaginada de la postura de su cuerpo acercándose hacía ella, las manos de ella estaban a un costado de su cuerpo, mientras que su sonrojo aumentaba, y adoraba ese color, como su piel se pintaba para él, como su respiración aumentaba y como su pequeñez le incitaba a hacer más, mucho más, inventar maneras para poseerla, ya que el cuerpo es tan poco y las emociones tantas, mientras que su imaginación se expandía como el mismo universo para realizar nuevas proezas. Bajó su rostro para posicionarlo a escasos milímetros del rostro de ella, percibiendo la respiración, como exhalaba con dificultad, y su pecho se movía trabajosamente; los orbes de Bella se abrieron sin comprender pero él no le explicaría, quería saberlo, necesitaba saberlo, que le fatigaba y agobiaba, ya que no podía leer su mente, así que ella tenía que expresarlo, dejar que su boca se abra para que las palabras fluyan.

-Bien, gracias, hermano…le estaba contando a Bells que…-y no le podía importar menos lo que su hermano tenía que decir, porque las ganas jamás se iban, incluso cuando su cuerpo estaba cansado, ya que su mente no se detenía, alertando sus sentimientos y sensaciones, ella estaba tan cerca y no solo sus propios impedimentos, que eran indispensables para esconderse un tiempo más, para no dejar que se escape, podía sentirlo, solo era necesario concentrarse en lo más profundo y sentirlo, era constante, tal vez sonoro, y estaba ahí, siempre lo estuvo, jamás se fue…y podía sentirlo. Y ella seguía tentándolo, no solo con su cuerpo, con sus ojos y calor, sino también con su silencio, con lo que no compartía y eso le arrinconaba, no podía comprender y estaba desesperado por un poco de sus pensamientos. Ella estaba cohibida y la vio tragar con fuerzas, y notó como temblaba ligeramente ante la proximidad y le gusto eso, alterarla, que demuestre algo más, que le comunique que siempre sería de él, por más que no fuese lo mejor para ninguno de los dos. Sonrió, torciendo eso labios tan ricos y finos, enfocando sus ojos a los de ella, tan profundos y hermosos.

-discúlpame un segundo, Jasper…-le pidió, deteniendo quien sabe lo que estaba diciendo, bajando la mano la coloco sobre la cadera de ella, a lo que ella se sobresalto, y aun seguía tan pequeña, tan deliciosa bajo su mano, quería detenerse, no podía probar ni un poco, no podía zafarse de la dieta impuesta, pero ella escondía algo y él lo sabría.-hazme el favor, Bella…-le comunico para llevarla al limite, por como sus ojos se enfocaron en el teléfono, estaba preocupada en que su hermano se pudiera enterar de algo, de la verdad y lo que a él le gustaba comer. Pero a él no le agobiaba eso, ya no más, porque ella se estaba desarrollando y quería marcar su territorio, por más que no fuese lo recomendable; y el monstruo estaba ahí, presente enfrente de ella, disfrazado con masculinidad y elegancia, con porte y belleza, siempre estuvo ahí, y Edward en ese momento quería que ella lo supiera.-..Intenta no tirar el café…-la vista de ella se disparo hacia un costado donde se había olvidado de su propio cuerpo y fuerzas, donde ya la taza inclinada estaba tirando el café el piso.-..Sigue Jasper ¿y que pasó?...- la vergüenza le domino, y el cuerpo de él que no le tocaba pero no le permitía irse de ahí, la estaba mareando, quiso mover nuevamente su cabeza, pero no pudo, ya que el rostro de él se posicionaba justo en su cuello, y le sintió inhalar su fragancia, por lo que se agitó suspirando.

Sus pulsaciones aumentaban, mientras que la mano en la cadera de ella le alteraba al punto que no sabía si realmente podía pensar algo concreto; las ganas se fueron presentando, elevando la temperatura de su cuerpo, ya que la respiración de él en esa zona despertaba su cuerpo, que esperaba que el palpito regrese, que él le ayude a sentir lo que estaba dentro de ella y experimentar el cuerpo de ese soberbio ser. Los labios de él tocaron su piel, consiguiendo que ella liberase una muestra de relajación de su boca, besando ligeramente siguió su trayecto hacia la mandíbula de ella; el perfume de Edward, era tan fuerte, mezcla entre sudor y hombre, por lo que cerrando los ojos se dejo perder, solo percibir y derretirse con esos labios. Colocó su mano libre sobre esos salvajes y sedosos cabellos, sintiendo como sus dedos se enterrando en estos y gracias a ese acción, él apretó más su cuerpo hacia el de ella, pegando su pecho a el estomago de ella, mientras que él abrió la boca, para morder ligeramente su piel. Ella reprimió el jadeo, y el fulgor se quería presentar, la urgencia de que no se detenga, porque lo quería todo y era lo mejor del cielo y la tierra ese hombre; la mano de él descendió, tocando un poco de la nalga de ella, pero sin detenerse sino que yendo lentamente, fue hacia su muslo, y así le instigo a levantar la pierna. Ella respondió automáticamente, mientras que Edward besaba su mandíbula yendo hacía su mejilla, y entonces, ella habló.

-Edward…- ese tono íntimo y necesitado se mezcló con su voz de niña y tuvo que detenerse, era tan fácil olvidarse de que ella aun era pequeña y no podía aprovecharse de eso; suspiro un poco, mientras que sintió como del otro lado del teléfono, Jasper contaba algo sobre un lugar, y quitó la fuerza de su brazo para permitirle que ella se pare correctamente; de pronto, los labios de ella se detuvieron en el oído de él, percatándose que quería decirle algo, espero unos segundos pero ella no moduló palabra, apretó los dientes, porque el monstruo no gritaba ni exigía, sino que era él mismo, ya que no había batalla que encontrase la paz en su interior, era un caos propio, la constante colisión entre los deseos, impulsos, realidades y pretender ser buena persona, y no toleraba que ella no le dijese que necesitaba, que no le sancione o felicite por las penurias a las que se exponía al no tocarla. Quitó su mano de ella, separándose lentamente, elevando su columna, alejándose de ella.

Bella no le miró, sino que con el labio apretado, y aun visiblemente agitada, se deslizo por la pared, para no tocarle y fue hacia la cocina, él no la siguió, sino que se enfoco donde todo el contenido de la taza manchaba el piso. Pasó la mano por sus ojos, cansados de tener que limitarse, realmente estaba agotado, ya no tenía las fuerzas, cualquier movimiento de ella, inclusive el mínimo soplo le alentaba a buscar más, de conseguir lo imposible, de sentir la vida y desaparecer en esta. Y nada jamás cambio con los años, siempre fue lo mismo, por más que ella estuviese dispuesta, él siempre fue su peor enemigo, temeroso de cometer otra imprudencia, de que el pago por los pecados cometidos sea perderla, ambicionaba tantas cosas y no sabía como obtenerlo sin destruir todo a su paso.-…por eso te pregunta… ¿Qué te parece?- demando del otro lado Jasper, haciendo referencia si quería ir a visitarle y ver el departamento, se giro buscándola pero ella ya se había marchado hacía el baño.

-no sé, Jasper, déjame pensarlo…-y nada jamás había cambiado, ella no hablaba, él no actuaba, _forse colpa di lei, forse colpa di lui,_ constantemente con el mismo resultado, él a veces quería morir pero el sonrojo de ella no se lo permitía, por más que ya se le hacía imposible poder controlarse.

Tanto el desayuno como el trayecto en el auto fue una tortura, ella no hablo en ningún momento ni maniobro para mirarlo al rostro, sabía que había sido cruel, empezar el juego, tantear su piel, fresca y sedosa, para luego retractarse, pero no pudo seguir, aun no era tiempo, aunque ya estaba tan hambriento y cansado que no sabía si estaba haciendo lo correcto. Quería rendirse, no sería un vergüenza hacerlo, solo que una parte de él, mínima pero muy molesta le recordaba, que ella aun era pequeña para él, y cualquier toque, roce y suspiro estaba mal, por más que ella lo amara y él a ella. Cuando detuvo el volvo plateado en el estacionamiento del instituto educativo, ella esperó un poco antes de bajar hasta que al final intentó abrir la puerta y él la detuvo, sosteniéndola del brazo. Pero ella no se giro para mirarlo, sino que agachó un poco la cabeza dejando que sus cabellos cubrieran su rostro. Desde fuera del Volvo nadie se daba por enterado que él se estaba inclinando hacia ella, el vidrio polarizado no permitía visualizar que sucedía dentro de este. No podía manejarlo, no sabía como sobrepasar la distancia que ella imponía, ya que no era solo él, sino que también su ángel se alejaba y estaba perdido; desprotegido ante la mudez de ella, como no le daba una parte de sus pensamientos, como al final del día no podía saborear nada de ella ni siquiera su voz.-Bella…-susurró, colocando su cara en el hombro de ella, aspirando la Fresia, ese aroma a cielo e infierno, la sintió temblar un poco, por lo que paso su mano por su cintura, para acercarla hacía él y ella no puso resistencia alguna. Aun con las ropas de invierno, ella era tan chica y el monstruo que disfrutaba cada espectáculo de ella en primera fila, sonrió mostrando sus podridos dientes, ocasionando que Edward también sonriese.

Al tener ella el cinturón suelto, Edward logró levantarla un poco para luego pasarla a sus piernas, para que se sentase sobre estas, hacía tiempo que no tenían este tipo de cercanía, y era su culpa, pero eso no importaba ahora, solo conseguir que ella le entregue algo, aunque lo deseaba todo y aun con eso no bastaría, así de apetitosa estaba ella. Bella no realizó movimiento alguno, dejándose manejar por él, para afectarse con lo que él restringía, el contacto y los respiros que disparaban su corazón y obligaba a su ser revolucionarse. Él la acomodó encima de suyo, mientras que Bella apoyaba la cabeza encima del pecho de él a lo que su pecho de granito le pareció el lugar más cómodo del mundo. Al estar colocada su cabeza sobre el hombro de él, Edward paso su nariz por el contorno de su rostro, percibiendo su pureza y delicadeza, a lo que su mano, que aun estaba en la cintura de ella, fue en busca en donde comenzaba su abrigo, y cuando lo encontró, metió la mano debajo de este, permitiendo que sus dedos tocasen la piel de ella. La descarga eléctrica estaba a medida que sus dedos recorrían su piel, ella respiraba agitada, conociendo la mano de él bajo su ropa y el rostro de él estaba a escasos centímetros; la barba de él, que aun afeitándose había vestigio de esta, le pinchaba la piel y eso le hizo sonrojar, ya que no le molestaba sino que quería que esa barba estuviese por toda su cuerpo.

Él abrió la boca, sacando su lengua afuera cuando sus dedos delinearon el ombligo de ella, a lo que Bella se agito, porque podía sentirlo en todos lados, envolviéndola para invitarla a hacer más, mucho más, y el calor de su cuerpo quería quemarla; ya que no se consideraba una niña, no podía serlo para estar con él, estando consciente que debajo de su trasero estaba la hombría de él y rememoró esa vez cuando lo sintió tan grande y caliente bajo su mano, y ahora sí que quería sentirlo sin ropas de por medio. Lamió parte de su mejilla, como quien come una paleta, sin ser inocente sino buscando probar su sabor y calmar el hambre; y era rica, como una vez había establecido, era tan rica, nutritiva y se le hacía agua la boca, por lo que sin darse cuenta, aplicó presión sobre el estomago de ella, para aproximarla más, y así logro que las nalgas de ella se refregaran por esa parte de él, que podía destruirla y a él darle un poco de relajo a tanta abstinencia. Gruñó, como un animal en celo, cuando una mano de ella se coloco sobre una de sus piernas, aferrando su agarre, ya que ella también estaba afectada por la situación. Continúo pasando su lengua por un costado de su quijada, mientras que su mano siguió tanteando bajo la ropa y la otra sobre la mano de ella que estaba sobre su pierna, entrelazada fuertemente para que no se atreviese a mover; ella no era una parte perdida de él, era su todo, no su complemento la que llenaba el vació de su alma. Estaba caliente, su ser estaba despertando, mientras que pasaba la lengua en esa deliciosa piel. Su corazón jamás fue ecuánime, podía parecerlo exteriormente, pero esa no era la realidad, ya que ella le forzaba a que este experimentar tantos sentimientos, en tan poco tiempo y con tan poco espacio, y ella respiraba agitada, moviendo su cuerpo, consiguiendo que esa parte de él se vea estimulada, por lo que reprimió la presión que quería tomar lugar, concentrándose en la piel de ella. Fue hacia la oreja de ella, para morderle ligeramente el lóbulo, consiguiendo que ella se estremezca, y su mano, que se sostenía a su muslo, perdiese fuerza y todo su cuerpo se relaje momentáneamente.- ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Bella?..-susurró en su oído pero ella no escuchó: el toque de él que seguía acariciando su estómago le hipnotizaba, y su aliento le daba escalofríos que afectaba toda su tortura. La mano de Edward, que estaba sobre la de Bella se despegó para ir hacía el mentón de Bella, para levantarlo y así pudo con mayor espacio, posar sus labios sobre su garganta, justo donde la vena palpitaba. Era espectacular tenerla a su merced, como sus contaminadas manos la dominaban y le daban la posición más satisfactoria, el monstruo seguía ahí, entonando al compás de la respiración pesada de ella, como solo él, era capaz de descubrir esa forma de ella.-dime que es lo que necesitas…-reiteró, mientras que sus dientes se clavaron, ahora sin tanta delicadeza sobre su piel, a lo que un jadeo salió de Bella.

Bella no entendía, las palabras no eran coherentes, sus pensamientos no se entrelazaban para encontrar el axioma adecuado, se sentía tan desprotegida con las boca de él en su garganta pero al mismo tiempo protegida con su mano sobre su estómago que no lo analizó, era imposible hacerlo en ese punto, así que su cuerpo le demostró a él lo que quería. Moviendo un poco cadera hacía delante tomo el impulso para regresarla hacía atrás, chocando su trasero con la zona pélvica de él, tomándolo por tanta sorpresa que tuvo que ocultar su rostro en el hombro de ella, a lo que un jadeo doloroso apareció; ella estaba roja, no solo por su osadía, sino porque podía sentirlo bajo suyo, estaba duro, hacía más de un año que lo sentía así, y él estaba petrificado. Cada exhalación de Edward era errática, mientras que lentamente quitaba su mano del estómago de ella, pero Bella no se atrevió a moverse, ya que no sabía como sopesar lo que había hecho y como él estaba sufriendo. Su necesidad se diluyó, aumentando su preocupación por el bienestar de Edward, que no se movía sino que intentaba controlar su respiración, podía sentirlo, como quería abrirse paso entre sus nalgas, como esa parte de él estaba dura y quería romper el pantalón. Giró un poco su cabeza para hablarle, sin realmente saber que hacer, una vez había escuchado que podía ser doloroso y desesperante para un hombre sino se descargaba, para ella esa mañana fue muy inquietante así que el malestar de él era más que probable que fuese agónico.- Edward…-le llamó a lo que él presiono más su rostro en el hombro de ella.-…yo…-se sintió culpable y lo sentía tenso mas su erección no desistía bajo de ella.

- No…-murmuró dificultoso, recomponiendo cada parte de él lentamente, quitando de a poco la mano ella para colocarla sobre el asiento.

Mordiéndose el labio, segura de que ella podía ayudarle, se ofreció. -…puedo ayudarte…- él levantó instantáneamente su cabeza, enfocándose en el manubrio, ella vio cada rasgo de él severo, y estaba por continuar, cuando la interrumpió.

-quítate, Bella…-le indico y jamás se sintió tan poca cosa como en ese momento, quiso llorar, se juntó en su nariz la molestia cuando cada parte de ella perdió vitalidad, sintiendo asco por ser ella, por no dar nada que le interesase, ya que al final del día él seguía viéndola como una niña, y ella no servía para nada. No pudo evitar tragar con fuerza, reflejo para reprimir la vergüenza y aversión hacía si misma, su mente reaparecieron cada imagen, cada hecho y momento donde él se alejaba o el odio se observaba en él, y nadie conseguía en él eso, solo ella ¡que afortunada que era al ser el único ser que despreciada! Las lágrimas querían salir, por lo que oculto su rostro bajo sus cabellos, porque no le daría eso, no le daría nada, sino quería su placer tampoco obtendría su dolor, por que reprimió todo incluso ese día, que regreso con fuerza hacía ella, ya que ya no era una niña como esa vez y ahora lo entendía. Esa situación donde le vio moverse bajo la sabana, oscilando su cadera con una joven, no se había evaporado, solo espero paciente por ese momento, donde lo comprendió perfectamente que jamás él la consideraría como una mujer, solo una nenita, y detesto el aborrecimiento que sintió de su propia piel. Rápidamente, reaccionando, se quito encima de él, y casi expulsada por una fuerza centrípeta, salió del vehículo, Edward no lo entendió y estaba por detenerla, pero primera vez ella fue más veloz y fue corriendo hacía el establecimiento educativo.

Frunció el ceño, no lo hizo con maldad alguna, siempre hay una primera vez para todo, no sabría como controlarse, y aunque esas palabras fueron poesía en su más pura expresión, aun era muy pronto y no quería exponerla a un territorio que no era acto para ella. Por lo que creyó que hizo lo correcto, y ya con la erección más relajada, quiso ir a buscarla, pero le daría su tiempo, después hablaría con ella, ella no podía negarle sus reflexiones, ya que al final de cuentas, era lo único que evitaba que no fuese por un bocado más grande. La abstinencia era la clave de todo, la espera en la eternidad, y por más que ella enviase invitaciones para hacer el milagro no podía, ya que trataba de conservarla un poco más a su lado, antes de envenenarla con su ponzoña y llevarla donde la noche era el único lugar posible para habitar. Inclinándose un poco, cerro la puerta del pasajero, para acto seguido arrancar el vehículo, tenia que calmarse, no solo bajar su erección sino que tenía que detener esos comportamientos erráticos, donde histérico por obtener algo de ella, la tocaba sintiendo su piel, se exponía a lo sabroso, cuando sus tripas ya gruñían queriendo comer. Por lo que se alejó, para controlarse y dejar de atormentarla y castigarse con lo más horrible y maravilloso de la vida.

-…bueno, es por eso que creo que fue lo mejor que mi hermana se haya ido de casa…-conto Alice, Irina, su hermana mayor se había marchado a New York en busca de una carrera como modelo, la joven en cuestión era muy linda, aunque era más que probable que no tuviese suerte, más que nada porque tras años de vivir a la sombra de su amiga, Rose Cullen, quería probarse que podía atraer hombres lo suficientemente apuestos y enérgicos como para consentirla. Alice, a diferencia de sus padres, conocía las verdaderas intensiones de su hermana, no estaba muy de acuerdo con su comportamiento, pero resolvió que era mejor no opinar del tema, ya que una meta tan vacía solo podía traer consigo unos buenos golpes contra la pared y era justo eso lo que necesitaba su hermana mayor para reaccionar. A veces se sorprendía pensar que Emmett era más maduro que Irina en muchas ocasiones. Además tenía un punto a favor de ella en esta situación, sus padres estaban tan preocupados por la mayor de sus hijas que no le prestaban mucha atención, por lo que, ya cansada de ser una buena chica, porque el destino jamás acompaña a los que se portan como debe ser, sino a los que se arriesgan y disfrutan la esencia misma del espíritu son los que pueden ir más allá de lo estipulado y ella quería vencer su providencia para lograr borrar cualquier rastro de Jasper en su mente y alma. Por lo que quería aprovechar su adolescencia al máximo, aunque hasta el momento lo único arriesgado que había hecho fue comprar unos zapatos que estaban por encima de su presupuesto por 20 dólares, que luego por miedo a que sus padres se enteraran, los cambio por un par más económico.

Se estiro un poco sobre el asiento de piedra, era hora del almuerzo, y el sol, por más que hiciese frío, estaba hermoso como para encerrarse en la cafetería. Extrañada se enfoco en su amiga que estaba enfrente suyo, y confirmo que realmente no la estaba escuchando, ya que la joven Swan, se mordía el labio mientras que sus ojos se encauzaban en una tapita de refresco. Sonriendo, siguió un poco más.

-…entonces yo le dije al tu padre que Rose no es virgen desde los 13 años…-pero Bella siguió concentrada asintiendo con la cabeza como si prestara atención por más que su mente estaba a millones de kilómetros.-…y tengo las fotos que saco Emmett ¿Cuánto crees que me dará para que se las entregue, Bella?...-al escuchar su nombre, la joven regreso de la nebulosa donde se encontraba y quiso responder, pero como no había oído nada de lo anterior, solo pudo abrir la boca para luego cerrarla. Alice, sonrió, agitando la cabeza, donde las hebillas cerezas en sus cabellos se agitaron un poco.- ¿Dónde estabas, Bella?- la aludida se sonrojo un poco, y pasando la mano por su rostro suspiro.

-lo siento…es que…-quito las manos de su rostro, y Alice la percibió tan madura en ese momento, como una persona mayor, no solo por como se tensionaban sus facciones sino por la duda y el dolor que su cuerpo expedía.-…creo que…-y no pudo seguir, mientras que sus hombros caían rendidos. Alerta, Alice, se paro para luego rodear la mesa de piedra, sentándose al lado de su amiga; pasando sus brazos alrededor de ella, le abrazo, y ese calor, ese resguardo, rompió cualquier intento de reprimir lo que estaba dentro, el dolor y el desprecio de ser así, de no poder abarcar la plenitud con sus manos, que cada palabra dicha por él no se entrelazaba con la realidad y sus acciones, ya que no la tocaba, no le dejaba sentir lo que él podía ofrecer, ni reconocer lo que ella podía entregar, no permitiéndolo expresarse como mujer sino que condenarla a ser la eterna niña desvalida. Y las lágrimas, que se acumularon en su garganta y mente, se liberaron en sus ojos, no pudiendo detenerlas. ¿Por qué no estaba invitada? ¿Por qué no le dejaba entrar en él? sabía que él era una esencia estoica y profunda, noto lo oscuro que podía ser, y aun así quería saber más, enterarse sobre el origen del universo y si corroborar que no había un Dios era el precio a pagar, lo haría, ya que se quedaría con él, pero Edward se alejaba, la tocaba, le excitaba para luego marcharse dejándola sin nada y más impotente que antes. Ella no era un objeto sin vida, respiraba, sentía y vivía por él, y no tenía consideración de sus sentimientos, jugaba con ella, y era repulsivo tener que aceptar esa posibilidad.

Se desmorono en los brazos de Alice, porque no quería comprenderlo, no quería ser razonable, quería gritar, chillar, que le dejen respirar la aroma de él, perderse en sus brazos, potenciando los sentidos para absorber cada movimiento y toque, y no podía, porque él no le daba nada…. ¡absolutamente nada! Era un infeliz, eso es lo que era, no era justo, porque a cada rato perdía más la cordura, la llevaba al limite donde no sabía si amarlo u odiarlo por todo lo que originaba en ella, y quería tanto poder besarlo sin restricciones, poder ser amada sin peros y contras, porque agotaba luchar contra quimeras enfermas e desconocidas, y solo se limito a llorar. Percibió la mano de Alice acariciando su cabeza, intentando calmarla y el pecho de su amiga también estaba errático.

-por favor, Bella, no llores…porque me haces llorar…-le indico con la voz rota, porque ese dolor, del cual no conocía la causa, era tan potente que llegaba a ella, obligándola a rememorar los peores momentos de su vida para llorar por esas cosas que jamás se van y siempre duelen. Bella se oculto en el pecho de ella, la impotencia, los nervios que aumentaban y podía correr una maratón sin cansarse de las ganas de escapar que tenía, de desaparecer para encontrar una solución y solo poder respirar sin tener una pared enfrente suyo que no le permitiese ver el paisaje fresco y maravilloso de la libertad, mientras aferraba sus manos a la ropa de su menuda amiga.-todo va a estar bien…-le aseguro para aspaventar cualquier demonio nocturno que quisiese destruirla, ya que los fantasmas existen y no están en las casas encantadas sino que residen en la mente y alma para atormentarnos ante la más mínima posibilidad.-…yo estoy aquí, Bella, por favor no llores….-Bella abrió la boca, expirando un lamento, y se ahogo un poco con la misma bronca y soledad.

-lo siento…yo…-pero Alice, se hizo callar dulcemente, sin dejar de acariciarla.

-no te tienes que disculpar…yo estoy aquí…eso es lo que quiero que siempre sepas…-no iba a hondear la causa de su dolor, ya que conocía bien a su amiga, y ella tenía secretos, de eso estaba segura, solo que jamás creyó que estos fuesen tan dolorosos como para obligarla a explotar así. Los pensamientos no desistieron ni mucho menos las sensaciones, pero logro calmarse, y creyó escuchar el ruido de la campana para dar inicio a las clases, por lo que agradeció que estuviesen en una parte apartada de los demás, ya que no quería que nadie se enterase de lo sucedido. Se separo un poco, para enfrentar a Alice, y vio que su amiga también había llorado, siendo desastroso que un rostro tan hermoso se llenase de lamentos; Al levanto su mano, para acariciar el rostro de Bella, que se agito porque quería seguir llorando solo que reprimía la necesidad.- ¿estas mejor?...-Bella asintió, ya con los músculos agotados, y se sintió tan pesada, que apenas podía concentrarse en el frío del ambiente.

-gracias…-miro a su alrededor, y no vio a nadie, pero no se desespero por ir a clases, ya no le importaba, quería seguir llorando un poco más, solo que en un lugar más cómodo. Alice sonrió tristemente, ya que sus lágrimas fueron por lo que jamás se dejaba acongojar, ya que Jasper no podía ser tan redundante en su vida, y aun así, las mentiras no le convencían para alejarlo de su corazón. Acomodando su saco violeta, Alice se paro para luego extender a su amiga la mano.

-¿vamos?- indicando con la cabeza hacia otra dirección que no era la del establecimiento educativo, y Bella no se resistió, no tenía las fueras para hacerlo, solo quería perderse un poco, y dejar de pensar en el dolor que le daba su ángel. Así las dos amigas, se marcharon, en medio de la jornada educativa.

Lo yuxtaposición de lo opuesto se podía resumir en un solo nombre y ese era el nombre de Edward Cullen, era antinatural que reuniese tantas contradicciones un solo cuerpo y aun así seguir respirando, pero lo hacía y eso era lo que le más le apresaba. La odiaba, la amaba, la tocaba, se alejaba, la sentía, la despreciaba, y aun así bajo ningún concepto dejaba de pensar en ella, por lo que amaba trabajar, fingir que le importaba, al menos para mentirse momentáneamente, que le interesaba algo aparte de ella, su hermosa ángel. Por lo que días como esos, cuando tenía su descanso, apenas podía detener o si quiera resguardarse de los pensamientos…esos malditos pensamientos, y las sensaciones…esas maravillosas sensaciones; y la dicotomía tomaba lugar nuevamente, porque podía ser apuesto, resuelto ante los demás, pero lo que estaba en las tinieblas, lo que verdaderamente importaba era asqueroso, pestilente y adoraba poder jugar con la presa. En parte también había sido una dicha no tener que ir a trabajar, porque no sabría como disimular la maldita erección que se marcaba en sus pantalones y quería liberarse dentro de ella…ella, quería tanto poder devorarla, diseccionarla para comprender que pasaba por su mente, porque ella había causado que su falo estuviese entusiasmado y dispuesto, ella era la causante y responsable, ella era la verdadera culpable de todo. Agitó su cabeza mientras entraba en su casa para hacer lo único que podía hacer bajo las circunstancias, masturbarse pensando en ella.

Estaba tensionado, quería esquivar las palabras dichas pero estas se gravaron, fueron marcadas con acido para neutralizar cualquier intento de bloquearlas, ella pronunció el cielo y él sencillamente se negó; sabía porque lo hizo, fue muy generoso y altruista de su parte, quería salvarle, darle un poco más de tiempo, que crea un poco más que él podía cambiar, que la oscuridad en él no era tan grave, y aun así, bajo cualquier justificación, por más certera que fuese, fue difícil, como querer mover una montaña con las manos. Fue impulsado por la misma necesidad de protegerla, por más que le dolió tener que rechazarla, cuando ya su cuerpo no era suyo sino que se accionaba a cada suspiro suyo, y como ella meneo sus caderas, rozando su hombría y excitándolo. Quiso tocarla, y no solo eso, que le toque, satisfacerse con lo prohibido y hacerlo todo, lo que tanto aguardo, porque la semilla ya había germinado y la rosa era tan hermosa y suave como para no tocar sus pétalos, como para no probar su sexo. Se le hacía agua la boca, mientras que su pene palpitaba, apretando y tensionando todos sus músculos, por lo que rápidamente fue hacía el baño, no mancharía su habitación, el santuario que compartía con ella. La vida esta compuestas por misterios, esas pequeñas o grandes cosas que aun son desconocidas para el intelecto humano, y seguía siendo una incógnita como aun soportaba la presión, porque no era una buena persona, si lo fuese no ocuparía el mismo lugar que ella, le dejaría que se desarrolle feliz y alegremente, que tenga la vida que no tendría junto a él; así que no esa no era la razón por la que aún se confinaba a no sentirla, y regreso a su mente que tal vez tuviese miedo ¿de que? De decepcionarla, de no ser lo que ella esperaba, de que su negrura fuese tan horrible que ella se aterrase y huyese despavorida.

Bajo sus pantalones, seguía palpitando, oprimiendo y seguramente manchando su bóxer, su pene estaba despierto y no se dormiría fácilmente. Tan pronto como entro al baño, apretó los dientes, fastidiado, no solo por la frustración sino porque parecía un maldito crío que jamás había experimentado ninguna actividad sexual y estaba excitado a cada momento; ya que ella solo le rozó, nada más, y eso fue suficiente. El celibato era muy pesado cuando se tiene la mayor tentación a tu lado. Cerrando la puerta detrás de él, fue hacía el inodoro levantando la tapa velozmente, ahí se dio cuenta que ni siquiera se había sacado el saco, enervándose más. Ella no hablaba, sabía que era su culpa por todo lo que no hacía o hacía cuando no controlaba las ganas, pero eso no era una escusa, era suya ¡suya! De nadie más, cada parte de su cuerpo le pertenecía, sus sonrojos, sus ojos chocolates, sus pensamientos, como se mordía ese labio…aflojó la hebilla de su pantalón, no controlando su agitación, el aire no bastaba y sus rasgos se fueron transformando en desesperación. Palpitaba, caliente cuando lo tomó en con su mano derecha, a lo que no perdió tiempo y comenzó a refregarlo, estirando la piel sensible, medio bruto, pero no pensaba en su placer, sino apaciguar un poco las ideas, esas ilusiones que siempre cuando volvía a la realidad le quitaban todo, y no quería perderlo todo, ya demasiado tenía que soportar que ella no hable como para seguir empeorando todo con sus análisis exhaustivos. Era un movimiento mecánico, ya que su cuerpo no era suyo, tenía que liberar el orgasmo y nada más, ni siquiera le interesaba eso, sino que continuar con las posibilidades de lo que estaba molestando a su Bella.

_Es mía_, sintió en su cabeza, estaba manejando su mano, esperando lo desconocido, podía captar como sus músculos se tensionaban, como el grosor de su pene se inflamaba, pero no le prestaba atención, no estaba en ese momento masturbándose, ya que su mente no era correlativo con su cuerpo. _Tú lo sabes, es tiempo_ siguió en su cabeza, no era solo el monstruo, sino que estaba ahí también incluida su parte sensata, la que también aspiraba a potenciar el placer, a probarla como solo el universo anhelaba; estaba flotando, no se ahogaba pero tampoco se salvaba a si mismo, pudo sentirla sobre él, lo pequeña que era, y aunque sabía que estaba mal, le gusto eso, como ella jadeó, como respiró convulsionaba, como él aferro su mano sobre la de ella para no se desintegre con el fulgor. Era sádico, y no le importaba admitirlo, mientras que las ganas se acumulaban y una gota de sudor caí de su frente…_supéralo, ella es mía, siempre lo fue, _susurró tan bajo, pero al mismo tiempo lo oyó y coincidió con él, tenía que superarlo, porque no le gustaba masturbarse, ya que quería masturbarla a ella, abrir su piernas para pasar su lengua, probarla y morderla para que grite. Su mano se percibía áspera, no era la adecuada para calmarlo, pero por suerte, aun sintiendo un poco la relajación cuando se libero, estaba concentrado en otra cosa, en el silencio de ella. Fue tan lejano el orgasmo, que apenas lo sintió, por lo que gruño enojado, el chasco fue tan grande, que solo se dio cuenta que se había liberado fue cuando vio su semen esparcido por el inodoro.

Se levantó fastidiado los pantalones junto al bóxer, sin asquearse de si mismo como otras veces, ya que ni disfruto de ese momento condensado en lo que el monstruo murmuraba, lo que establecía y él estaba de acuerdo, no había motivo por seguir repeliéndolo si ella no le hablaba, si le negaba lo mínimo que le sustentaba a no soltar a la bestia en él. No le decía nada, ni que le hacía feliz, lo que le entristecía, si lo odiaba o le amaba, no le daba nada ¿Por qué no se lo hacía fácil? ¿Por qué le complicaba la abstinencia? ¿No se daba cuenta que apenas podía soportarse como para soportar sus silencios? _Ella es mía, no importa la edad ¿no lo entiendes?_ Prosiguió el veneno de adentro, sus juicios eran verdaderos por más que fuesen hechos con la mayor maldad y cizaña posible; lo intento, batallo durante tanto tiempo, y ¿ella se callaba? ¿No le daba esa parte preciosa de ella? Se acercó hacía el lavado, donde sus manos ya temblaban de la bronca, de la ira contenida que quería explotar, quería gritarle, recriminarle y hacerle sufrir por hacerle pasar por ese calvario, por quitarle lo poco que podía tomar sin lastimarla y…¿le quitaba eso? Abrió la canilla, dejando que agua corra mientras se lavaba las manos, y no podía apaciguarse, el monstruo no se detenía, sino que instigador disfrutaba romperlo, para que al fin realice lo que siempre supo que pasaría, para que la presa sea comida de una buena vez. Apretó los dientes, le costaba respirar, los nervios aumentaba junto la presión en su pecho _¡hazlo! ¡Hazlo, puto marica! Tu lo quieres y yo lo necesito, que aprenda que no nos puede hacer esto, lo sabes…_subió sus manos mojadas a su cabeza tomando mechones de su cabellos violentamente, mientras que movió un poco su cabeza hacía delante, queriendo gritar, ella no hablaba, no podía tocarla, ella era suya, y no lo entendía, cada acto tiene su consecuencia, el monstruo no se detenía, nada jamás cambiaba, no se detenía, ella no sonreía, no compartía nada, no le daba nada, nada, nada, absolutamente nada, no la dejaría que se marche, era suya, siempre lo fue, sus ojos verdes se fueron oscureciendo, coléricos y tóxicos. _¡Hazlo! Dámela, es mía_ zumbó como un mosquito, molesto en su oído, el cuello de Edward se hincho, colorado, a lo que no lo pudo aguantar más, así que gritó como una bestia, llena de rencor y en busca de sangre.- ¡maldita seas Bella!...- y en un segundo ahí, él se perdió, como pasaría el año siguiente cuando el perro inmundo la toque y el infierno en lo profundo alzase sus llamas para quemar a la joven Bella.-…¡eres mía!...-sus manos violentamente tiraron la taza que estaba sobre el lavado, y fue una suerte que no desprendiese el botiquín en la pared.- ¡te odio tanto!...-murmuro tragando con fuerza, y ese horrible monstruo, que ya se le desprendía la piel como un leproso para tomar la forma de él, sonrió contento con su trabajo.

Trató de que el piso no se moviera bajo suyo, pero este parecía seguir estorbando cada paso que daba hacía la sala, era la quinta vez que iba al baño a orinar, y fue bueno que el día anterior hayan limpiado la casa, sabía que Emmett era muy despelotado y ahora había empeorado desde que se había separado de Rose. El departamento donde vivía ahora el joven, era pequeño, solo dos ambientes, pero le pareció tan lejano el pasillo que separaba el baño de la cocina/comedor/ sala; cuando casi se tropezó con un obstáculo invisible, rio divertida, sin poder controlarlo, de fondo se escuchaba la música, jamás fue fanática de la música electrónica y sin embargo ahora le parecía genial. Cuando llego a la sala, encontró a Alice moviéndose, como una gacela, por lo que pudo jurar que música fluía a través de su cuerpo, en una mesita al costado acerco su mano para tomar la lata de cerveza, aunque en los dos primeros intentos esta se movió de lugar dificultándole la tarea.- si que eres escurridiza…-menciono con dificultad, por lo que Alice se enteró que ella ya había regresado.

- estas borracha…-le incrimino con un dedo, pero Bella negó con la cabeza mientras tomaba otro sorbo del líquido amargo, no era agradable pero ya ni se fijaba en eso, solo en seguir tomando.- no me lo niegues, estas hablándole a la lata…-ambas estaban sudadas, y con los cabellos desordenadas, habían estado las últimas 6 horas bailando y tomando la dotación de cervezas que Emmett tenía ocultas, aunque no era un gran misterio que estaban bajo el lavado. Mc Carty le había dado una copia a Alice para que pase cuando quisiese, menos, como él había expuesto, cuando estuviese teniendo sexo desenfrenado con alguna chica, ahora que era soltero podía tener todo el sexo que quería. Aunque también era sabido que el desasosiego porque Rose decidió dejarlo apenas le permitía comer, guardaba esperanzas que ella algún día regresase a él, pero ese mes y medio era el peor periodo del joven. Bella se encogió de hombros, quitando la lata de sus labios, se le escapo un poco del contenido entre los labios.- ¡que asco, Bella!- puso cara de asco tomando el contenido de su lata.

-tu eres la borracha ¿a quien le estuviste hablando mientras estaba en el baño?-Bella, torpe y lenta, se acercó hacía Alice, que sonrió.

-a mi amigo, aun no me dice su nombre…-señalo a una almohada que estaba sobre el piso, que por algún motivo estaba mojada.- le gusta mucho tomar, solo que no puede manejar la bebida…-hipo un poco, a lo que Bella se cayo sobre el sofá, cuando no pudo controlar que el cuarto diera vueltas, mareándola. Grito, eufórica, ante el bip de la música.-…_don´t stop the party_…-agito sus manos hacía arriba, derramando a su paso cerveza, mojando un poco la cabeza de Bella, que se paso la mano para limpiarse.

-cuidado…no quiero que mis padres sepan que tome…-apretó los labios riéndose, seguida por una histérica Alice.-…_call me verbal criminal_…-Bella tomo de un trago lo último que le quedaba y se levanto tirando la lata en el piso.-…_now, baby, don´t stop it…._

-¡sí! _Don´t stop the party_…-grito Alice descontrolada, y ambas comenzaron a saltar, incitadas por la música y el alcohol.

Pensar que hacía unas horas tenía la fuerza para destruir al mundo, era el mayor predador que existiera así que no tenía oponente que pudiese aniquilarlo, y toda su furia estaba destinada a esa joven, a una chica de solo 14 años. Odiaba tantas cosas, tener que analizarlo todo hasta el último detalle, buscando la respuesta adecuada, tal vez en cualquier persona normal y correcta sería una excelente cualidad, pero no en él, ya que no descansaba, ella era fascinante, completamente adictiva y no podía dejar de pensar. Su mente no paraba, no le dejaba poder expresarse, ya que eran tantas ideas, tantos estudios realizados en solo escasos segundos, que no lograba procesarlos, detenerse para poder controlarse, estudiaba cada posibilidad, cada salida y excusa, cada consecuencia probable o improbable, no podía parar y mucho menos ahora cuando ella no le hablaba. Se aborrecía, no quería ser él, quería morir, dejar de existir para ir directamente al infierno, cualquier lugar era mejor a lo que su mente le obliga a experimentar. Necesitaba más, el todo y la nada era parte de él, el vació y el horror que lo componía, ya no podía esperar, no lo soportaba más; quería arrasar con ella, que se sumerja con él para que lo comprenda, no podía controlarse, no podía darse el lujo de solo respirar un poco con tanto caos dentro suyo. No podía hacerlo, se odiaba por no poder ofrecer más, cualquier cosa, todo menos lo que él era, la devastación y la complejidad que él era; se consumía en sus anhelos, en cuanto quería mamarla, tomar sus jugos, esos deliciosos jugos que ella solo producía, que suspire, que gima, que se retuerza. Por lo que estaba decidido, aunque no sabía como ponerlo en práctica, no podía vivir con tanto veneno, tenía que pedirle que le comunique, que hable, que grite si fuese necesario, ya que no podría soportar más lejanía, no cuando eso evitaba que cometa lo horrible, que al fin pueda llenarse con la grandiosidad mientras que tomase su sangre.

Coloco su rostro sobre la almohada de ella, aspirando ese aroma, se sentía ligeramente conciliador, el momento de furia había pasado y ahora más calmo, se dedico a tomar una resolución, de ahora en más hablaría con ella, que le dijera que era lo que le abrumaba para que le incluya en ese mundo donde él no podía penetrar, eso le daría cierto respiro, para seguir un tiempo más, para poder estar cerca de ella sin lastimarla. Sonrió, torciendo sus labios, ese maravilloso olor a Fresia siempre le alegraba, era generoso, llenando sus pulmones, dándole la pauta que ella era el único lugar donde quería estar, junto a ella podía sentirse pleno. La superficie mullida le sentó cómoda, invitándolo a dormir, todavía faltaba dos horas para que fuese a buscarla al establecimiento educativo, y estaba cansado, tanto que sus parpados le pesaban. Ocultando su rostro en la almohada cerró los ojos, al tiempo que su respiración se acompasaba cuando escucho cercano sonar su móvil; giro su rostro, hundiéndose más en la almohada pero al tener la responsabilidad impartida por su profesión, sabía que tenía que atender rápidamente ante cualquier llamado. Suspiró pesadamente, tomando, a tientas, el móvil de la mesita de noche; colocando en su oreja, habló.

-hola…-no logro abrir los ojos, realmente sus ojos ardían un poco por el sueño que le estaba dominando

-Edward…-le dijo su madre, pero no reacciono sino que ya sentía cada palabra con cierta lejanía.-te llamaba para preguntarte…-percibió la duda en su voz, por lo que le hizo darse vuelta, boca arriba, para poder despabilarse.

-¿Qué pasa, mamá?-

-¿hoy llevaste a Bella al colegio?...hummm….porque no esta ahí…- y con eso abrió los ojos, a lo que en signo de amenaza el monstruo gruño.

-..Eso es lo que nos falta….tener novios…-aseguro Alice, ya perdida entre las epifanías que le bombardeaban mientras que la borrachera le obligaba a quedarse quieta; Bella bailaba descontroladamente, estaba sudada, sentía como el calor no descendía y no podía parar de moverse, por más que sus piernas estuviesen agotadas, era maravilloso el sonido de la música, lo grandioso de sentir que no había barrera posible, y que podía conquistar el mundo en ese momento.

-¿no lo sientes? Amo a esta mujer…-gritó por encima de la música desmedida, apenas tenía una remera con mangas cortas, mientras que en el medio de la sala creyó estar poseída por la música.-_…you have my heart and soul in your hands…but you played it…_

-eso es…-prosiguió Alice convencida que había encontrado la respuesta a todos su problemas, aunque la ultima media hora llorando, ya sin saber el motivo, aun se visualizaba sus ojos hinchados.-…es la única manera…¡a la mierda Jasper!...-Bella sonrió dando una vuelta, donde casi más se tropieza, desatando en las dos un ataque de risa.

-¡a la mierda!...-le acompaño la joven Swan, pasando las dos manos por sus cabellos, enredándolos más, siguió con un risa de oreja a oreja.- ¡todo se puede ir a la mierda!..-eso impulso a que Alice se levantase, con dificultad, del sillón, incitada.-…_you gonna wish it, never have met me…_

-¡a la mierda con todo!- abrazo a su amiga y Bella siguió gritando, agitada.

- ¡a la mierda tu y tus malditas reglas, Edward! ¡Te odio!...-si hubiese estado sobria Alice hubiese pensado que tenía problema de convivencia con su tutor, pero la situación era más grave, las implicancias eran profundas y el dolor era supremo. De pronto, la puerta del departamento se abrió, pero ninguna de las jóvenes se dieron por enteradas, eso es lo que causa ocho latas de cerveza en personas que no beben. Cualquier otra persona se hubiera molestado seriamente por el desorden en la casa o que se hubiesen tomado cosas que no le perteneciesen para consumirlas, pero ese no era Emmett McCarty, que tan pronto atinó a hacer cuando las vio, fue tomar su móvil y así tomar unas fotos para la posteridad, una desprolija Alice y una descontrolada Isabella era algo que valía la pena registrar. El enorme muchacho que practicaba fútbol, había desarrollado su figura en una manera casi amenazante, pero su rostro despreocupado le quitaba cualquier tipo de preocupación, claro estaba que este tinte que siempre lo acompaño ahora se mezclaba con cierta tristeza, desde que Rose decidió separarse sin dar motivo alguno, no podía evitar expresarla en su mirada. Mas el espectáculo de su prima y su ex cuñada bailando locamente, ebrias, le animó notoriamente.

Temprano había recibido el mensaje de su tía preguntando si sabía donde estaba Alice, una profesora advirtió ver a la joven irse del establecimiento antes del comienzo de clases, por lo que llamaron a los padres avisando esta falta, y desde temprano buscaban a la chica, por lo que después se supo que Bella tampoco había ingresado al establecimiento. No era tonto ni lerdo, por lo que vio su oportunidad de poder hablar con ella, con su ex novia, esa chica que había decidido separarse después de años de noviazgo y amor; esperaba que fuese una fase, que lo reconsiderase, sus amigos del equipo le lograron convencer que saliese con otras chicas, pero no logro besar a ninguna ya que sentía que la estaba engañando, Rose era la mujer que siempre quiso y ninguna podía remplazarla. Así que fue hacía fuera nuevamente para lograr hablar sin que el ruido de la música le disturbase.

Espero unos segundos, ella estaba en marcación rápida y rogó que le atendiese, los primeras semanas le llamaba constantemente por lo que Rose dejo de atender el móvil, así que espero que lo hiciese esta vez.-…Emmett tengo una emergencia aquí, así que…-le contesto molesta, el sonido de su voz le hizo sonreír, procurando no trasmitir la emoción que era hablar con ella nuevamente.

-mi tía me conto que perdieron dos pajaritos…-

-no me jodas, Emmett, estoy ocupada…-pero ella no corto la llamada, era algo a su favor.

-bueno, señorita "yo ahora soy una universitaria y me cago en todo el mundo", te llame para decirte que le avises a tus padres que encontré a tu hermana…-no fue necesario fingir el fastidio, estaba enojado de su actitud, él no fue que acabo la relación que un día anterior era perfecta, por lo que no se merecía ese tipo de respuesta.-…esta borracha, así que prepáralos…

-¿Qué?- sonó desconcertada Rose del otro lado, mas él no quería lidiar con ella uso el mismo tono que ella empleaba.

-lo que escuchaste, en 10 minutos estamos ahí.-corto la conversación, y la bronca se acumuló en tan agradable ser, que exteriorizando un poco de la impotencia, golpeó el móvil contra la pared, destruyéndolo.

Permaneció quieto, procurando no mover un músculo, si rompía esa postura reaccionaría y no era bueno que eso sucediese, más cuando dentro de él era pura destrucción y odio. Estuvo la última hora tratando de llamar a Bella, pero no contestó, se atrevió a ignorarlo, sería gracioso a no ser que quería verla suplicar misericordia por tal ofensa, que sangre y se quiebre, que grite y… ¿ignorarlo? ¿A él? ¿Qué mierda le pasaba? ¿Quién mierda se creía que era? ¡Era suya maldita sea! ¡Era suya y no se le perdonaría! Pudo pasarle cualquier cosa, Emmett había indicado que estaba intoxicada ¿acaso era estúpida? ¿Era una acéfala? ¿Cómo pudo ser tan imprudente para exponerse a los peligros que rodean cuando los sentidos se retardan? ¡Era una mocosa! ¡Eso es lo que era! ¡Una mocosa malcriada que no tenía conciencia de las implicancias de sus acciones! ¿No comprendía que él moriría en agonía si ella resultase lastimada, si fuese expuesta a alguna amenaza que no fuese la de él? ¡Sí, era egoísta! Solo podía pensar que él no podría subsistir sin ella, ella era su todo y eso no evitaba pensar las ganas que tenía de lastimarla, de dañarla y que suplique, porque era una mocosa y eso no se cambiaba con nada.

Paso su vista por la cocina, su madre estaba cocinando, era lo que siempre hacía cuando estaba tensionada, esa característica había absorbido Bella; era normal que Jasper o Rose tuviesen algún tipo de dificultad de vez en cuanto, algún tipo de problema por su comportamiento fuerte y salvaje, Carlisle y Esme no estuvieron preparados para eso, el mayor de sus hijos fue la excelencia personificada así que no experimentaron hasta que los mellizos fueron adolescente los problemas que acarreaba tener a un ser humano con las hormonas exaltadas y la conciencia adormecida. Pero Bella tenía la sensatez desarrollada a tal punto que podía uno confundirse con un adulto, aunque ser adulto esta tan sobrestimado, no era capaz de realizar algo tan tonto como irse de clases para dedicarse a tomar cerveza, y lo había hecho, ahora era una adolescente, y eso era lo que más desconcertaba a su padre. Carlisle caminaba desde la cocina hacia la puerta de entrada, mirando hacia la puerta y después de agitar la cabeza molesto, regresaba a la cocina nervioso, Rose hizo apego a su prudencia, sorprendida que su hermanita haya realizado algo como eso, no sabía si sentirse orgullosa o estar enojada, así que solo se limito a mirar por la ventana. Todos estaban tan abstraídos en sus propias cavilaciones que no atendieron al volcán que estaba por activarse, uno más devastador que el que se encuentra bajo tierra en Yellowstone, eran ciegos ante lo más obvio, mas ¿Cómo ver lo horrible ante nosotros si las mentiras son más hermosas y dejan seguir con vida? Edward continuaba sentado con sus ojos enfocados en el piso, procurando no explotar, no dejar fluir la bronca, lo corroído de su persona aflore y destruya todo a su paso, como la lava caliente. Esto no era un juego, acá no había un premio consuelo para el perdedor, era el todo y la nada, la vida y la muerte, que ella se retuerce bajo sus garras o huya para ser feliz; no había termino medio, ella no podía pretender más de él para después actuar imprudentemente. No era un juego, no podía serlo, no cuando la bronca se acumulaba y le cortaba el aliento, las fuerzas se acumulaban a consecuencia de la privación, del hambre y las ganas de más, el ayuno le estaba volviendo loco, y esa misma mañana no pudo controlarse…_¿Qué esperas? _Murmuro tentador en su cabeza, cosa que le altero ligeramente, ansioso, cuando vio a Rose ir hacía la puerta.

-ahí llegan…-avisó, por lo que fue seguida por sus padres; esperó sentado, no sabía como reprenderla, no era cualquier persona, así que el castigo tampoco podía ser normal, la normalidad jamás podía existir con todo lo que respectaba a ella. Ella no hablaba, no decía nada, no le explicaba esos encantadores pensamientos que solo ella podía tener, y las ganas estaban ahí, el fondo del mar, en lo profundo donde solo hay oscuridad y frío se acumulaban las ganas de matar, de destruir todo a su alrededor, por ser tan imbécil, por no permitirse hacer todo lo que sentía, lo que necesitaba y estaba enfrente suyo. Y ella no tenía la culpa, quiso recapacitar, ella no la tenía y aun así era la responsable de todo, de cada sentimiento, de cada idea retorcida y alentadora, de cada impulso reprimido que le paralizaba los músculos dañándolo; no era una victima, ella lo hacía apropósito, tenía que hacerle entender que no era un juego, la casa no ganaba aquí, nadie ganaría nada, todos perderían y solo él y el monstruo se deleitarían con sus gritos agonizantes. _Pesa, lo sientes ¿no es cierto? ¿Duele? ¿Quieres gritar, marica de mierda? _Prosiguió contento por su sufrimiento, para que sepa lo que es aguardar y el odio que eso ocasionaba. Ese peso en el pecho, que apenas le permitía respirar, como si el aire no bastará, ya que lo potente necesitaba más que esta realidad para subsistir, lo concreto no era adecuado, así que siempre se ocultó en fantasías maravillosas que al final terminaban siendo lo que realmente le amenazaba con matarle, como ese peso en el pecho que a cada momento quería ser más grande. Pasó la mano por sus cabellos, cerrando un poco los ojos, estaba exhausto y con muchas energías, así que al escuchar la voz de Carlisle, tuvo que enfrentarla y saber si ella le hundiría más en lo horrible o le salvaría de su mente que jamás se detenía.

Lentamente fue hacía la puerta de salida, donde visualizó la camioneta todo terreno de Emmett, donde el joven en cuestión bajo para ir hacia la parte del acompañante, como era vidrio polarizado no se podía distinguir lo que pasaba dentro.-esta es mi primera parada, todavía tengo que llevar a Alice a su casa…

-en serio, Emmett, lo lamento…-se disculpo avergonzada Esme, mientras que la postura tanto de Edward como Carlisle era dura, esperando el combate. Rose se mantuvo al margen, intentaba evitar a su ex novio pero cada tanto le encontraba, por más que supiera que inconscientemente ella iba donde sabía que él estaría; fue la peor decisión la que tuvo que tomar, pero no tuvo opción, no lo hizo por ella como todos así reflexionaban, lo hizo por él, para que sepa lo que era ser un adolescente sin compromisos, para que después no la abandone por alguien más o se canse de ella ya que no había vivido su juventud a pleno. Una conversación con su compañera de clases, Tía, le había dado los suficientes fundamentos para terminar con Emmett, él era más joven que ella y por ende, había probabilidades de que él decida dejarla un día en busca de alguien más joven o más experiencias; casi le destruye presenciar como él lloro delante de ella, como le suplicó que no le dejase negando con la cabeza, no comprendiendo las tontas razones que había inventado. Pero su fuerte, se aferro a la mentira que le olvidaría y él estaría bien, y ahora viéndolo, más grande con el cabello más corto y las facciones fuertes, se tuvo que reafirmar que hizo lo correcto por más que cada noche dormía llorando aferrada a su móvil, tentada con llamarlo.

-no se preocupe…-no le dio importancia, mientras reticente, miro hacía un Carlisle sumamente enojado, aunque lo que realmente le inquieto, y no era la primera vez que lo percibía, era el aura pesada que rodeaba a Edward, que estaba detrás de su padre, unos escalones más arriba del pórtico. Suspirando, abrió la puerta trasera, donde Bella se reía recostada sobre las piernas de Alice, que denotaba querer dormir. Carlisle fue hacía ella, por lo que Emmett se hizo a un costado, tomando la mano de su hija para ayudarla a sentarse; su cabello estaba enredado, estaba traspirada con los ojos rojos pero sin dejar de reírse.

-estós en problemas, jovencita.-recito Carlisle cosa que le hizo reír más a Bella, cuando su padre trato de tomar sus piernas para alzarla, ella se negó, moviéndose torpemente.

-yo puedo caminaris…-dijo en voz desarticulada y lenta, por lo que tapo su boca, para reírse con más fuerza.- ¿caminaris?...-coloco sus pies en el piso, y ahí fue cuando ella se mareo. El doctor Cullen la agarro con fuerza para asistirle a caminar.-yo puedo caminar sola…-se negó sin fuerza, con las piernas débiles y temblorosas, sin lograr alejarse de su padre.-…también volar…-soñó feliz.

-quiero ir al baño…-se despertó Alice perdida y descompuesta. Emmett rápidamente la alzo sin hacer esfuerzo alguno.

-vamos, duende, no quiero que ensucies mi camioneta…sue…-se detuvo automáticamente, antes de terminar la palabra suegra que iba dirigida hacía Esme; sus ojos viajaron hacía Rose, que parecía triste, pero no le importo, por primera vez no le importaba, ella había ocasionado esa situación, ella le había dejado, le había obligado a odiarla sin lograr contaminar el amor que le tenía pero si determinando su comportamiento, como había sucedido ese día a Bella.- señora Cullen ¿puedo llevar a Alice al baño?- Esme lo entendió perfectamente, jamás se había dirigido solemnemente hacía ella, ya que desde el primer día se había considerado parte de la familia, pero esa conexión ya no existía, aunque eso no evitaba que no comprendiera la decisión de su hija ni dejara de extrañar al joven en la casa.

-sí, gracias Emmett…-fue hacía su hija.- Rose ayuda a Alice…-su hija mayor no se quejo solo se callo, siguiendo a Emmett hacía el baño de la planta baja. Y pendiente de Bella, sin quitar sus ojos de ella estaba Edward, la paz se quería instaurar, ella estaba a salvo y eso era lo importante, pero eso era una mentira, una de las miles que siempre se tenía que gritar para fingir, actuar, ya que ella estaba ahí, había sido descuidada y estaba más que hermosa. _¿No quieres pasarle la lengua? Sabes lo rico que es su traspiración ¿no se te hace agua la boca? _Tosió un poco incomodo, queriendo bloquear lo imparable. Esme se acercó a Bella tomando su rostro sobre sus manos.

-¿estas bien, hija?- se preocupo, pero haciendo fuerza Carlisle la alejo, mientras que Bella cantaba alguna canción inventada o reciclada de tantas otras.

-no cuando termine con ella…-aseguro Carlisle llevándola dentro de la casa, pasando al lado de Edward, donde los ojos de Bella tan pronto le vieron se enseriaron, riendo sin alegría, para luego desviar la mirada rápidamente. Tan pronto como estuvieron dentro de la casa, Bella se solo corriendo sin coordinación ni velocidad hacía la sala, para continuar bailando sin gracia.- ¡basta!- le reto su padre.

-…_dream on, dream on_…-se burlo sacando la lengua_.-...Maybe tomorrow the good Lord takes you away…_.-continuo bailando sin música, solo siguiendo pasos en su cabeza.

-¿Cuánto tomaste, cariño?- quiso razonar con ella tiernamente Esme. Por lo que su marido dio un paso adelante furioso.

-no le hables así, se portó mal y sigue haciéndolo, tan pronto como estés sobria te espera un castigo muy grande, Isabella.- Edward se mantuvo quieto sin dar ningún tipo de proclama, no podría controlarse, no cuando el monstruo no se detenía, maravillado y curioso como las caderas se movían libremente, hasta cierto punto deseoso de verla danzar frente a él _sin ropa ¿te lo puedes imaginar? No me digas que no quieres chuparla de nuevo, sé que te gusto, sabrosa_ y ella no se giraba a verlo, ignorando su presencia, como si no estuviese en esa habitación, eso seguía irritándolo sin piedad alguna.

-no tomé nada.-aseguro trabándose con su lengua, pasando su mano por sus cabellos desordenándolos más.- lo juro, solo nos estábamos divirtiendo…no hicimos nada malo…-justo en ese momento, ya con Alice caminando pero con ayuda de Emmett, Bella abrió los ojos entusiasmada, parándose sobre uno de los sillones de la sala.-Ali tenemos que ir a bailar un día…-sin comprender, Alice miro hacía todos lados.

-tengo hambre…-dijo débilmente. Todo esto logro que Emmett rieran por la excesiva energía de Bella, y la falta de fuerza de su prima.

-bájate de ahí que te vas a caer.-sancionó su padre, cosa que logro que Bella comenzase a saltar rebelde, _no se va a cansar cuando la tome, tiene las fuerzas para soportarme, tu lo sabes, esta indefensa ¿no te gusta eso? Solo para ti _entonces Bella se fue hacía atrás, por suerte él y la bestia fueron rápidos, y tomaron su ropa, pasando su otra mano por la cintura de ella para evitar que se cayera.

-¡cuidado!-gritó asustada Esme, cuando él la sostuvo, antes de que la sorpresa dominase a todos, cuando la mano de Bella viajo hacia la mejilla de Edward, golpeándole. Todos se quedaron callados, impresionados de tal acto, incluso logrando que Alice se incorporase lucidamente; Bella abrió los ojos, sorprendida, mientras que Edward se quedaba pálido sin palabras. El corazón de Edward latió fuertemente, retumbando en todo su cuerpo, apenas le dolió la cachetada, pero si le aniquilo por dentro, la onda expansiva de las implicaciones de tal actitud estaba aniquilando todo a su paso, mientras que sus piernas temblaron. Ella se estaba alejando, era libre, no podía conservarla, le golpeo y eso fue desastroso. Trago con fuerza, mientras que Bella respiro pesadamente para luego reír histérica, moviendo sus manos para que él le soltara. No quería hacerlo, y no lo hizo, así que ella comenzó a forcejear cuando él la acerco lentamente y con cierta dificultad; entonces, Bella frunció el ceño, a lo que unas lágrimas comenzaron a empañar sus ojos.

-suéltame.-le pidió, cayendo unas lagrimas pesadas portadoras de la historia de la creación y la destrucción del hombre.-me tienes cansada, así que suéltame…-¿Quién diría que la bestia podía ser herida? Esta comenzó a aullar lastimada, en pena y dolor, por lo que Edward lucho para aferrarla a sus brazos, porque no podía decirle eso, no podía ignorarlo y abandonarlo, no se podía rendir cuando él ya estaba débil y estaba a solo escasos segundos de explotar.-…¡déjame en paz, maldito!- chilló desesperada, golpeando su pecho con furia, pero él no cometería tal sacrilegio, ella no podía decirle esas cosas, no podía lastimarle así, no podía irse y dejarle sin pellejo y expuesto a la intemperie.-¡me tienes hastiada! ¡Me cansaste, bastardo de mierda!- Los ojos de Esme se llenaron de lágrimas, era obvio que su hija escondía cosas y estas le dolían, por lo que le dañaba jamás albergar la idea de que ella estuviese sufriendo.

-¡estas lastimando a tu hermano!- grito Carlisle, yendo en ayuda de Edward, pero se detuvo no supo porque motivo, que ya le rodeaba con los brazos, sintiendo todo el calor de ella, y como su cuerpo temblaba llorando, pero él no podía exteriorizarlo, simplemente estaba noqueado su mente no procesaba nada, solo la desesperación que no atendía nada, encauzado en no dejarla partir, era suya, siempre lo fue y ella le odiaba, cosa que siempre temió y ahora soportaba.

-¡déjame en paz!- prosiguió entre lagrimas corrosivas, mientras que sus válvulas se destruían, procuraba evitar mirarle a los ojos, o sino se rendiría y estaba agotada de tener que fingir que podía vivir de esa manera, así que continuo batallando para que los brazos de él la liberen; se sentía tan bien, era correcto pero él jamás lo comprendió de estaba manera y ella estaba superada, el desprecio hacia ella misma hicieron su marca y no quería sentirse así, quería sentirlo a él, que le ame y él no lo hacía. Era un mentiroso, siempre lo fue, y ahora quería odiarlo tanto, para poder respirar un poco, pero se asfixiaba al alejarlo, por lo que sus ojos se enfocaron en los de él, y ahí se quedo; en el dolor de esos ojos verdes, como lo consumían todo, era la brisa que necesitaba, quemando todo a su paso para ser lo único que quedaba para ella. Sus labios temblaron, no soportando la presión en su garganta y pecho, la pesadez comenzó a aparecer, adormilando su cuerpo, obligándole a detenerse, por lo que se quedo con él, con lo que le destruía a cada momento, lo que le daba vida y jamás se iba. Quería ser libre, mas lo cierto es que él era su libertad. Un lamento escapó de su boca, tan lastimero que una parte de su alma desgarrada se mostró, y se va, como todo se va, el dolor, el amor, la bronca y el hastío cuando él aparecía, cuando sentía sus brazos, para ser remplazado con la plenitud del infinito y el vació, amargo y dulce cada momento y el toque de él. Bajó su cabeza, rendida, ya pasando sus manos por los hombros de él, aferrándose, como una muñeca rota; a lo que Edward, la sostuvo, alzándola mientras que la cabeza de ella bajaba para posarse en su hombro.- ¿porque me haces sentir tan miserable, Edward?- demando en un murmullo sobre su oído, para que él solo lo oyera, para luego dejar de hablar, logrando que él se agite con fuerza. ¡Oh! Ella si que podía ser cruel, era peor que él, porque no importar, cuando a él se le iban los últimos suspiros en no vivirla, era tan horrible, como matarlo sin clemencia, torturándolo para que las ratas terminen el trabajo.

El monstruo chilló en pena, lastimado, sangrando sin parar, por lo que Edward, tuvo que ocultar un poco su rostro en el cuello de ella, para aspirar su aroma, tomando la fuerza necesaria para seguir abrazándola sin romperse. Se endureció un poco, sin pensar, aunque se repetía como un eco las palabras de ella en su cabeza. Miró hacia la sala, donde su madre abrazada a su hermana lloraban sin comprender, pero lo sintieron, era imposible no hacerlo, la pequeña joven estaba herida y ahora se enteraban; Carlisle estaba pasmado, sin saber que hacer, pasando la mano por sus cabellos nerviosamente. Alice se aferraba a Emmett, mientras lloraba, a lo que el joven solo se quedo cabizbajo; todos lo percibieron, la unión potente y avasalladora que había entre Edward y Bella, aunque jamás concibieron la verdadera naturaleza de esta, como la indecisión de Edward estaba desintegrando la pureza e inocencia de la joven. La aseguró en sus brazos, para luego ir hacia el pasillo, escalera arriba, yendo hacia el área de las habitaciones.- ¿Qué vas a hacer?- demando Carlisle preocupado. Edward sin darse vuelta, le contestó.

-tiene que descansar, cuando se encuentre mejor puedes hablar con ella…-y así, la bestia herida llevó a la presa para que repose.

No pensaba, su mente no reaccionaba, el monstruo chillaba sin comprender, no tenía el desarrollo emocional para hacerlo, ya que en las profundidades donde el tiempo ni la vida importa, era el todo y nada, lo que hay en el medio es lo incomprensible, lo abstracto, y ahora cuando ella clavó el puñal, no sabía como actuar. La percibió tan frágil bajo sus manos, como la contraposición entre el cuerpo de ambos era el balance del mismo cosmos, y ahora, ella lo había dicho, años de trabajo y esfuerzo al fin dieron su fruto, ella le rechazo, se cansó y no podía estar más asqueado. _¡Hijo de puta! ¡Tú hiciste esto! ¿Porque no te mueres de una buena vez? _Le recriminó enojado y llorando lágrima oscuras formadas de petróleo, como un infante caprichoso, la bestia, Edward solo apretó su agarre, sin querer pensar, no podía hacerlo, porque o sino se rompería, lloraría y suplicaría misericordia, porque no quería morir, al final de cuentas jamás quiso morir, como siempre, esa fue una de las incontables mentiras que se había dicho, mentiras que jamás evitaron nada y solo causaron dolor. Sintió la respiración de ella sobre su cuello, trasmitiendo escalofríos por su cuerpo, y jamás se le hizo tan difícil subir las escaleras, la fuerza de sus piernas se estaban yendo, abandonándolo, como todo le estaba dejando, podridos de esperar el momento adecuado para destruir y amar, los tiempos de Edward eran tan lejanos. Su madre hablo de fondo, pero no supo decodificar sus palabras, eran lejanas, por lo que siguió caminando cuando todo a su alrededor comenzó a desmoronarse, necesitaba separarse de todo, poder respirar un poco más su aroma y que le deje morder su piel así poder seguir, para pretender que nada de lo anterior casi le aniquila.

Cuando entró al cuarto, cerro la puerta tras él, no quería que nadie diga nada, no era necesario y hasta sería perjudicial, porque la bomba había caído y la radiación estaba destruyendo cada célula de su cuerpo; movió un poco la cabeza hacía atrás para poder mirarla un poco, solo logrando visualizar sus labios, que estaban entreabiertos, temblando ligeramente, dando la pauta de que no estaba dormida.- Bella…-le llamó y en su voz rota dejo reflejar el dolor que había en su interior, lo que su exterior de piedra no podía demostrar. Ella agito la cabeza negando, mientras que su labio inferior tembló con fuerza, reprimiendo el llanto severo que deseaba salir. La llevo hacia la cama, consiguiendo que ella se sentara para luego tomar su lugar enfrente de ella, Bella siguió con su rostro oculto en cuello, ya que él permaneció inclinado, cuando el sollozo se hizo más fuerte, pero aferrando sus dedos a la ropa de él; la bestia estaba perdida, el infierno le alcanzo con sus poderosas flamas queriendo consumirlo y no sabía a que dirección poder refugiarse. Y ahí estaba, una lágrima sola que representaba la destrucción de la humanidad cayo por el rostro de Edward, quemando sus ojos y oprimiendo su pecho.-Bella, por favor…-le suplicó, a lo que ella separó su rostro para mirarle levantando la cabeza; las perfectas facciones de él estaban contraídas en desesperación y agonía, pidiéndole todo lo que jamás quiso tomar, consiguiendo que a ella se le hiciera un nudo en la garganta.

-por favor…-imitó en forma triste, llevando sus manos de los hombros de él, para colocarlos en sobre sus mejillas.-por favor…-reitero bajamente, y su cabeza fue hacia el cuello de él, posando sus labios bajo a su barbilla, encima de su manzana de adán, donde todos los pecados se resumen y son tan ricos y estimulantes que no importa el precio a pagar, el edén es una mierda si no se saborea la manzana cada día. Edward suspiró relajadamente, como si el peso del mundo no fuesen sostenidos por los titanes sino por sus hombros y ahora el mundo fuese hecho de aire; tenía miedo, así que tembló, no quería perderla, no podía, nadie se merece tal castigo, ni siquiera el monstruo putrefacto. Las manos de Bella manejaron el rostro de Edward, acariciándolo, sintiendo como la barba de él pinchaba, como adoraba esas maravillosas picaduras, obligándole a que se incline un poco hacía la izquierda, donde ella tuvo más espacio para seguir besando dulcemente su cuello; el perfume de él era tan masculino, mareándola más que alcohol que corría por sus venas, pero quería poder tenerlo, necesitaba tocarlo que le considere como alguien para construir una vida, para obtener todo de la vida misma y no alejarla, despreciándola.

El mundo estaba construido solo para ellos dos. Nadie estaba en esa habitación solo ellos dos, como siempre lo fue sin interrupciones, nadie podía detener lo que siempre fue destinado a pasar; los labios de ella recorrieron la piel de él, caliente, y podía sentir que no era ella sola quien respiraba agitada, sino que también él, por lo que no lo pensó, no quería meditar ninguna consecuencia, solo quería tenerlo, instigarlo a actuar. Por lo que movió su cuerpo, levantándose ligeramente, sin soltar su agarre del rostro de él, para luego abrir sus piernas y sentarse sobre las piernas de él, rodeándolo; las manos de Edward, se dirigieron hacia los hombros de ella pero se detuvieron en el aire, mientras que tuvo que cerrar los ojos, el calor de la boca de ella en su cuello le afectaba, le pedía que haga más, y el monstruo, se aferraba a la promesa de que ella estaba dispuesta a ser devorada, ¡demonios! ¡Como necesitaba comerla! No pasaba desapercibido que el centro de ella estaba tan cerca de su miembro, donde lo prometedor quería palpitar y reaccionar. Ella acerco su cuerpo hacía el de él, rozando su pecho con el de él, mientras que sus labios, dulces y suaves, seguían su camino, la tierra prometida, ya llegando hacia la comisura. _No lo hagas, por favor, ya detente_ suplico el monstruo, como jamás lo había hecho, impotente y agotado, cuando leyó los pensamientos de él, porque la lucha era tan larga y era un milagro que aun estuviera en pie, respirando. Le dolía cada beso de ella, por lo que soltó otra lágrima, porque no quería morir, no podía hacerlo, ella no se lo permitía, pero ahí esta, jamás se iba, lo correcto es una porquería y era lo que le impedía ser feliz.

Los labios de Bella estaban ya sobre su comisura, y por un momento, creyó que lo lograría, por un momento consideró que podía alcanzar el cielo en la tierra, y él lo hizo de nuevo…lo hizo nuevamente. Edward tomo las muñecas de ella para que no siga, para que se detenga, por lo que se petrificó en su lugar, mientras comenzó a temblar, porque el abismo candente en el centro de la tierra era mucho mejor a su rechazo, por lo que apretó fuertemente los ojos, ignorándolo, porque no podía pasar esto, no podía degradarla de esa manera, no podía despreciarla como la escoria. Empujó su boca sobre su comisura, rozando un poco sus labios, percibiendo lo rico de su boca, mientras que el agarre en las muñecas se hizo más grande, pero sin realmente colocar fuerza.-ya basta, Edward, por favor…ya basta…-le suplico, y él lo hizo, rompiendo su corazón, pisoteando ese órgano ya lastimado y moribundo, separo su rostro del de ella. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, amenazando con asfixiarla, pesando en su esófago hasta llegar a su estómago descomponiéndola; y no abrió los ojos, imponiendo una distancia del pecho de él, negando con la cabeza tenuemente.

-entiende….-le pidió, pero ella negó con más fuerza la cabeza, a lo que su piel se fue poniendo roja por la presión que nacía desde el centro de ella, por la bronca, el odio y amor que solo él era posible originar en ella. Y volvió a luchar para librarse del agarre de las manos de él, mientras que, parándose empujaba hacía atrás.

-¡déjame en paz!-gritó desde lo más profundo de su alma destruida, que solo buscaba poder descargar el dolor que evaporaba todo a su paso.- ¡hijo de puta! ¡suéltame!...-Edward negó con la cabeza desesperadamente, aferrándose a ella, concentrado la pena de ella, y como la bestia, ese asqueroso monstruo destruía cada cosa buena en él, para que se muera en forma horrible y así poder ser libre, porque ella así lo quería, no las prohibiciones que no servían para nada. Ella levantó sus manos, dándole cachetadas en el rostro pero él no soltaba ni intentaba calmarla, solo no quería que ella se fuese; ese soberbio ser era tan egoísta, queriendo todo a su manera sin comprender que lo concreto, donde los sentimientos y remordimientos no tienen sentido alguno, no es posible poder manejar el mundo sin que este nos atropelle con sus verdades y crueldades. Estaba tan consumido en lo comprensible pero aun así no compatible con la realidad, que no sintió la puerta se abrió tras de él, entrando ahí Carlisle, que escucho desde la plata baja los gritos de su hija.- ¡déjame en paz, desgraciado!- aulló desesperada, tratando de conservar lo que él había dejado de su presencia, absolutamente nada, ni siquiera dejo un mísero pesado para mantenerse entera. Carlisle la tomó de la espalda, logrando que alejarla de Edward.

-¡Bella! ¡Ya basta!-se desespero Carlisle. Pero Bella retorcijando su cuerpo, sin controlar la explosión de lo que siempre oculto seguía luchando con él y lo invisible.

-¡vete!- Edward no pudo controlarlo, su duro rostro quebró cada roca que formaba sus músculos para contraerlos, y así comenzó a llorar asustado; la soledad, el rechazo y la muerte le estaba consumiendo. No sintió las manos de su madre que se fijo las lastimaduras en su rostro, como la mano de Bella había cortado su labio y dejado un rasguño en su pómulo derecho.- ¡te odio! ¡Maldito desgraciado! ¡Como te odio!...- Los coros en su cabeza decían no, que era lo correcto, y no estaba mal lo que estaba haciendo, pero ¿Quién se lo decía a la mancha oscura que era su alma? ¿Quién se lo hacía comprender al desesperado y horrible monstruo? ¿Quién le aclaraba que ella no podía ser su todo ya que no se merecía nada, ni siquiera la vida? Por lo que se levantó de la cama, con la furia del mundo resumida en su persona, odiando no poder controlarse, no tener en régimen su propia mente y cuerpo, siendo que ella dominaba todo a su alrededor, acercándose amenazante hacía ella. Fue tal la potencia que despedía su cuerpo hacia ella, que su padre la intento proteger, abriendo los ojos asustado, ya que jamás considero ver tal odio y oscuridad en la mirada de su hijo mayor, dando unos pasos hacía atrás.-…¡maldito!...-ahí estaba la bestia, al menos la sombra de esta.

-¡Edward!- llamaron al unísono su hermana y madre, por suerte, todavía Emmett seguía en la casa, que apurándose lo tomo de la cintura, temeroso de su postura, le pareció tan fuerte, incluso siendo defensa para el equipo de fútbol, fue tuvo que aplicar más presión para que Edward no siguiera.

-¡Edward, vete de aquí!- le ordeno sobrepasado por todo Carlisle, aunque no comprendió ninguna palabra, su cerebro no hacía ningún tipo de descarga eléctrica para formar algo coherente, lo notó en su rostro, el miedo, el terror de lo que él realmente era y ahora ellos vislumbraban. Bella, exhausta, ya dejaba de pelear, casi sin voz, bajo los brazos cayendo rendida lentamente. Tonto, quiso escapar, huir del dolor, no ahogarse con los sentimientos y pensamientos, por lo que giró, sin enfocarse en nadie y huyo de la habitación, pasando la mano por sus cabellos nervioso y tembloroso, saliendo de la casa. Sus veloces piernas no pudieron seguir mucho, no tenían el valor ni fuerza para alejarse de ella siendo que estaba destruida y él era el culpable; saliendo de la casa, solo logró llegar al patio a lo que cayo rendido sobre sus rodillas, y tomando su cabeza comenzó a gritar furioso y arrepentido por todo lo que ocasionó en ella, llevándola a la mutilación. _Es tu culpa, hijo de puta, maricón de mierda, es tu culpa, es mía ¡dámela! ¡Hijo de puta, dámela! _Con voz transformada le repudio ya inconsciente el monstruo de tanto dolor; su cuerpo comprimía sus músculos por la fuerza aplicada, ejercida desde el odio y desgracia que sentía; los brazos de alguien le rodearon, para sostenerlo y que no desintegre con la caída, masajeando su cabeza. Quiso detener su voz, por lo que cerró la boca, pero el sonido lastimero que atentaba con acabar sus cuerdas bocales, salía sin poder detenerlo.

-suéltalo, Edward…-le aconsejo dulcemente Rose, su corazón lleno de egoísmo y egocentrismo solo reconocía a sus amados, y Edward era uno de ellos; le abrazo, teniendo miedo de que se quebrara entre sus brazos, por más que la estructura de él fuese dura y formada, pero la desolación que emanaba era tan profunda y horrible que solo significaba la muerte de alguien internamente.-hiciste todo lo posible durante años, Edward…-prosiguió entre llantos, el temblor de él se detuvo mientras que Rose le obligaba a que él le mirase a la cara; el hermoso rostro de Edward, podría estremecer a cualquiera, con los ojos rojos y sus rasgos en infinita pena, por lo que Rose trago con fuerza.-no tienes que ser perfecto, hiciste lo mejor que pudiste e incluso más…-haciendo referencia a su carácter y la crianza de Bella, como desde joven siempre fue responsable y se hizo cargo de la menor de ellos.-suéltalo Edward, no esta mal no ser perfecto, no esta mal solo rendirse un poco…-y esas palabras que tenían otro significado fue lo necesario para liberar todo, haciendo que el monstruo, con una sonrisa asquerosa comenzase a sanarse clavando sus garras sobre sus sesos y Edward con la vista perdida se olvidase de la muerte y se aferrase a la vida eterna.

Su cabeza palpitó tenuemente, mientras que un dolor constante se despertaba en su frente y ojos, quiso abrir sus orbes, pero estos estaban tan pesados, hinchados y cansados; su cuerpo estaba adolorido pero con cierta vitalidad, por lo que estiró sus brazos, queriendo estirarse logrando que varias partes de su cuerpo sonasen por la rigidez anterior. Sintió como su estómago daba vueltas, queriendo vomitar, pero consiguió reprimir la sensación, cuanto también tuvo hambre; con cierto letargo, logro abrir los ojos, ajustando su vista a una lámpara a un costado prendida. Se movió un poco, y notó a un cuerpo detrás de ella, pero se dio cuenta al instante que no era él, no estaba su perfume; giró un poco un cabeza, para ver a su padre, recostado a su lado abrazándola. La mirada piadosa de Carlisle, a parte de su proximidad, le obligo a sonrojarse por lo que quiso moverse pero todo se dio vuelta a su alrededor, tirando su cabeza hacia atrás por el mareo.- ¿Cómo te sientes?- demandó Carlisle, y ella supo al instante a lo que se refería, ni siquiera el ácido podría borrar de su mente como ella reventó, permitiendo que su frustración y suplicio saliesen a la superficie. Un ligero lamento salió de su boca, jamás quiso que eso pasara, dañarlo, pero no pudo contenerlo más tiempo, él le había llevado a eso; puso sus manos sobre su rostro cubriéndose un poco más, por que la realidad le aplacaba y no ofrecía ningún tipo de relajo para aferrarse.

-lo siento…-aseguro con voz rota, porque en serio, no había mentira algún detrás de sus palabras, la pura y triste verdad, porque lastimó a Edward y eso le desgarraba a ella el corazón. Su padre se movió, pasando las manos hacia la cabeza de ella, acercándola, para besarle la frente delicadamente.

-todo estará bien, Bella…nadie esta enojado contigo.- por lo que ella lloró con más fuerza, refugiándose en los brazos de ese hombre que tanto quería y respetaba.-tu hermano no esta enojado, él te ama, como nosotros ¿lo sabes, no?...-y el cuerpo de Bella comenzó a temblar.

Tuvo que bañarse, estaba apestada de transpiración, con olor a alcohol, y el vomitó que le ensucio cuando se quiso levantarse por primera vez de la cama. Su madre y hermana habían ido a asistirla, Rose le había avisado que Jasper llamó para hablar con ella, indicando que lo único bueno de esto era que ahora sus hermanos se volvían a hablar, al menos para comunicarse noticias importantes. Por más que haya intentado no recordar no pudo, el arrepentimiento por atreverse a develar lo que su mente ocultaba, lo que quiso alejar de él para no lastimarlo, solo fluyó por su boca, a borbotones como la sangre que sale de la aorta, aunque no existiese axioma para expresar la impotencia, la marginación y como los que más amamos son los que más nos dañan; solo con 14 años, ella ya conocía la verdad más pura del universo, lo que los mayoría no descubre a lo largo de su vida, el cielo no existe, solo es una utopía, nada es perfecto, no puede serlo, sería aburrido e estresante la pura paz, la claridad máxima que solo puede cegar. Aceptaba todo lo malo de él, por más que no haya visto ni la mitad de esta parte contaminada, porque ella tampoco era perfecta, él era su cielo, con todo lo malo, lo bueno y lo horrible, él era lo que quería, pero su constante rechazo, dejando solo el odio y rencor fue lo que estallo de su interior, hiriéndolo, y eso fue lo que jamás quiso hacer ¿Cómo dañar a tan maravilloso ser y salir impune, sin castigo alguno? El desmoronamiento en esos ojos verdes fue peor que cualquier tortura y tenía que repararlo, que tenía que solucionar lo que ella había ocasionado, ya que él era el único ser que podía darle placer y dolor con su solo respiro. Eso era él y mucho más.

Se arregló un poco, se entero que durmió durante un día, ya siendo mediodía, no tuvo el valor para preguntar por él a sus padres o Rose, pero sabía que estaba en la casa, podía sentirlo cerca, esa mezcla entre peligro y excitación que levantaba los vellos de su brazo estaba ahí, indicando su presencia próxima a ella. Sus ojos ya no estaban hinchados, pero la congoja no se iba, al menos hasta que supiera que él no había sido lastimado en forma profunda, no era estúpida, él tenía que sentir algo por ella, y aunque fuese mínimo sería suficiente para apreciarlo como el mayor tesoro. Bajo lentamente la escalera, ya no le dolía la cabeza, era un ligero aturdimiento pero no suficientemente fuerte como para amedrentarla, miró hacía todos lados, le resulto raro que nadie estuviera en la cocina, pero del otro lado de la casa, alguien le llamo.- Bella…-Carlisle le indico con la mano que se acerque a la sala, donde estaba su madre sentada en uno de los sillones con una sonrisa cálida, determinando que no tenía que temer, Rose estaba cerca de la puerta, y lo busco, pero no encontró a Edward en ningún lado. Tosió con dificultad, mientras suspiro pesadamente, y fue hacia ellos, tomando un lugar cerca de su madre, su padre se mantuvo parado con la mirada rígida.

-lo siento…realmente lo siento por todo lo que hice…-soltó en penitencia, deteniendo el discurso que su padre tenía planeado en su mente; se atragantó un poco, consiguiendo junto a su rostro transfigurado en puro arrepentimiento, su madre le abrasase.- pueden castigarme hasta que cumpla los 50, me lo merezco, no debí comportarme como una malcriada…-retrocediendo en su postura de patriarca severo, papel que jamás fue adecuado para él, Carlisle, bajo un poco los hombros, sonriendo un poco.

-como te dije, no tienes de que preocuparte, nadie esta enojado contigo…-Rose levanto una ceja, era verdad que no quería que nadie maltratase a Bella, y aunque amase mucho, su parte rebelde y celosa del trato preferencial hacia la menor de ellos, acotó.

-¿Cómo que nadie esta enojado?- dio un paso hacia delante, para girar hacia Bella que tenía los ojos bien abiertos.-nada personal Bella, pero… ¿y el castigo? Cuando yo falte a clases un día, me gritaste durante una hora y me castigaste por un mes…-agitando la cabeza, su padre replico.

-en primer lugar, es la primera ofensa de tu hermana, y espero que la última ¿de acuerdo?- indico hacia Bella que asintió fervientemente.- en segundo lugar, no faltaste un día, fueron tres seguidos, solo para estar con Emmett y si mal no recuerdo, jamás te disculpaste por eso ¿o me equivoco?- quiso contradecirle, pero no encontró forma de rebatir su exposición, y agitando las manos al aire, bufando volvió hacía su lugar.- como iba diciendo…-regreso hacía la más pequeña, que no sabía que esperar.- estás castigada, durante dos meses no hay internet ni tv ¿_capito_?- Bella bajo la cabeza, sin intentar defenderse; pero el suspiró pesado de su padre le llamo la atención, percibiendo como él se acercó, arrodillándose frente a ella.- Cariño ¿quieres hablar de algo? Tu madre y yo estamos aquí para ti, lo sabes ¿verdad?-se giro hacia su madre, que buscaba comprenderla manteniendo una dulce sonrisa, mientras acariciaba su espalda.

-sí, lo sé…-siempre lo supo, pero los que más amamos son los primeros que reciben nuestra furia y pena, jamás podría comunicarle la causa de su dolor siendo que era la misma de su felicidad ¿Cómo poder decir lo que se siente cuando no podía ponerlo en palabras? Era gastar aliento en algo que jamás podría ser comprendido, así que prefirió separar de su mente lo mal que estaba haciendo, era para resguardarse y poder seguir conservando a su familia, ella ya sabía la respuesta, y años después la pondría en práctica, ella lo preferiría antes que a su familia, por más que en esa futura oportunidad, terminase sin ninguna de las dos partes. Esme asintió, intuyendo que ella no hablaría de los motivos de su exabrupto y opto con darle su tiempo, tenía la estúpida fe de que todo al final se arreglaría, porque todo al final del día estaría bien… ¿no es cierto? Y esa incrédula idea seguiría en su mente, hasta el día que el ángel cayó del cielo manchando su nueva mesa de vidrio con sangre, paralizando todos sus músculos y matando su mundo, mientras que el monstruo horrible, no solo fuese presentado bajo la forma de Edward, sino también en la de Carlisle.

-¿quieres comer un poco?- ofreció dulcemente, a lo que Bella negó con la cabeza, aunque tenía hambre tenía el estómago cerrado, el pavor por saber los resultados en él de lo que paso se estaba elevando en su cuerpo. Y lo sintió antes de que todos los demás se dieran cuenta, girando su cabeza hacia la entrada de sala, él estaba ahí, sin dirigir su mirada hacía ella, sino que se mantuvo enfocado en Carlisle; sus cabellos cobrizos, sin perder su desorden usual, estaba brillosos indicando que recién se había bañado. Sus ojos verdes se mantenían duros, mientras que captó, un corte en su labio y un moretón tenue sobre su pómulo; sin poder evitarlo, se paro, yendo hacía él, deteniéndose a escasos centímetros.

-lo siento…-dijo suavemente con la voz atragantada, pero él no se digno a verla, a lo que notó como apretaba la mandíbula. Se sintió tan chica a su lado, como jamás le había pasado, disminuyéndose a cada momento mientras él se expandía, no pudiendo delimitarlo, bajo los hombros un poco, reprimiendo las lágrimas, que jamás servían de nada, agachando la cabeza.-Edward….-susurro, pero él se dio vuelta, yendo hacia la entrada.

-Edward…-le reprendió su madre, mas él no desistió en su postura tomando su saco del perchero. No quiso pensar, no quiso sentir, no quiso nada porque sino se desmoronaría, y esa era su pena por lo que había dejado salir, al compartir una parte de su mente, cuando jamás daba indicios de lo que había en esta fue contraproducente. No se fijo en él, pero no le escucho moverse, pareciéndole extraño.

-¿Qué haces ahí?- la voz de él la sobresalto, no solo por lo dura, sino el hecho de que le hablase. Levanto su mirada y le vio en la puerta, esperándola.- toma tus cosas, nos vamos a casa…-sin procesar nada, no pudo evitar levantar las comisuras, en un intento de sonreír, por más que la mirada de él permaneciese dura, porque estarían juntos, y eso era lo único que ella necesitaba para seguir en esta tierra.

-¿ya se van?- pregunto su padre extrañado. No le gusto las facciones duras de su hijo mayor, pero se lo achaco a que aun estaba molesto porque Bella le había golpeado.-tu hermana tiene que comer, descansar…- Bella fue hacía la puerta tomando su abrigo, y buscando su mochila giro sobre si misma, apurada por irse, cuando notó que Edward la tenía en la mano, sonrojándose por ser tan despistada.

-ustedes ya pusieron su castigo, y en casa tiene cosas que hacer…-Bella no escuchaba nada, notándose en su anatomía que estaba más relajada, fue a saludar rápidamente a su madre, dándole un beso en la boca, esa muestra de afecto era normal entre Esme y sus hijos, por más que Jasper intentase huir de eso desde hace años. Después abrazo a su padre y saludando con la mano se despidió de Rose.- allá tampoco tendrá nada de internet y tv…

-no seas tan severo con ella…-le sugirió entre una mezcla de dulzura y amenaza Esme; Edward levanto un poco la barbilla sin contestar y abrió la puerta, saludando con la mano seguido por Bella.

-Adiós má, adiós pá…-y así los dos desaparecieron. Carlisle agito la cabeza, resignado, pasando la mano por su cara.

-a veces creo que estos chicos hacen lo que quieren…-indago a su alrededor, frunciendo el ceño.- ¿Dónde esta Rose?...

-se fue hace rato…-contesto Esme, a lo que ambos sonrieron. Mas de pronto una nube oscura les cubrió, por lo que se trasmitieron con la mirada su preocupación.-…ellos dos son su propio mundo…ellos dos….-y se detuvo, aunque la palabra estaba en la punta de su lengua, balanceándose, pero no dándose a conocer, la negligencia por no querer reconocer lo que estaba ahí, enfrente de ellos, fue la mejor bendición para la subsistencia de su frágil familia durante años.

Fue el viaje más pesado de su vida, procurando no respirar de más para no hacer ningún ruido, él como siempre no demostraba nada, solo lo duro que podía ser, manteniendo su figura rígida sin quitar su mirada de la carretera. Le lastimaba haberle herido, fue algo que jamás había si quiera pensado, pero las imposiciones, lo que adentro se acumula y ella no dejo salir de a cuenta gotas, solo manó sin coto alguno no pudiendo controlar lo que no quiso mostrar, sus secretos eran tan profundos que ni ella misma los conocía, no permitía salir lo que podía detener su corazón para siempre. Cada tanto espiaba hacia la dirección de él, y por alguna razón desconocida le pareció que estaba relajado, de una manera que jamás lo había presenciado; abrió un poco la boca, porque la fijación oral por pedir disculpas por cosas que no tenía que hacerlo seguía ahí, pero la voz no salió, ya que no sabía como sentirse, no lograba captar nada de lo que estaba dentro y fuera de ella, solo enfocada en pretender que nada había pasado y todo podía seguir como antes. El Volvo plateado se detuvo en la acera de la casa y fue ahí cuando se enteró donde estaban, al moverse le dolió ligeramente, ya que en todo momento estuvo rígida en su lugar, tan pronto como él bajo del vehículo aspiro profundamente, tomando aire que le faltaba en sus pulmones y el aroma a él estaba, mezclado con loción para después de afeitar. Torpemente descendió, y aunque quiso mantener la mirada con él que se encauzaba en ella, esperándola para entrar, no pudo luchar en contra de esos ojos verdes, profundos e incógnitos, avergonzada no solo por lo que había pasado sino también por las huellas de los golpes de ella.

Cuando él abrió la puerta de la casa dejándola pasar a ella, se apoyó instintivamente hacia un costado, probando no tocarlo y como jamás lo había sido, se movió rápidamente entrando a la casa. Detrás de ella la puerta se cerro, junto al ruido de la mochila caer al piso y de pronto, las manos de él tomaron sus brazos, mientras que se acercaba su cuerpo al de ella; estaba ahí, era sonoro, casi aturdidor subiendo el volumen a lo que el corazón de ella quería salirse de su pecho por lo veloz que latía, el rumor de batalla, con el fuerte aroma a lo feroz y hermoso. Las manos de él cubrían sus brazos, aun encima de la ropa podía percibir lo ásperas de estas y lo caliente que podía ser; Bella cerro los ojos, respirando pesadamente, casi liberando un suspiro, cuando él coloco su rostro sobre un costado de la cabeza de ella, pasando su nariz sobre sus cabellos.-...jamás quise…-anunció sin lograr concluir, cuando la mano derecha de él, fue hacía su boca sin taparla pero posando sus dedos sobre sus labios; rozo lentamente la superficie de su rostro, a lo que ella se le debilito las piernas.

-shhhhh…-susurro sobre su oído, mientras que pasaba su otro brazo sobre hacía abajo hasta llegar a su mano para entrelazar sus dedos con los de ella. Tanteo con la palma de su mano derecha su mentón, mandando esas nefastas y prometedoras descargas eléctricas; el tamaño de él, en contracte con el de ella, era cada vez más predominante y más, cuando Edward, apoyo su pecho a la espalda de ella, subiendo su rostro, besando suavemente la frente de ella. La carga del momento, no solo entusiasmado por el aliento de él sobre su piel, sino también por la intimidad en un movimiento tan simple pero dulce, hizo que ella temblara, la mano de Edward sobre su rostro, recorriendo sus contornos se le hizo agonizante, más que nada porque estaba ahí, queriendo activarse, la molestia que el día anterior le despertó, frustrándola cuando no hubo ninguna asistencia necesaria. Por lo que rememorar el martirio que siguió a ese pálpito desconcertante y potente, que solo fue la antesala al deseo, hizo que ella levantara su mano libre para ubicarla sobre la de Edward para detenerlo.

-basta…-le ordenó sin voz, a lo que él levanto su cabeza, distanciándose de ella. Había abierto cada puerta para dejarlo entrar, pero eso no significaba que él era suyo, ya que era tan grande, demasiado profundo como para comprenderlo, no le molestaba el duro camino que tuviese que hacer para llegar hasta él, ya que la recompensa era tan perfecta pero no quería sufrir si al final del camino seguía siendo rechazada, viéndose reducida a subsistir entre la basura. Ella dio unos pasos hacia delante, y aunque él intento aferrar su mano a la de ella, al fin tuvo que soltarla, girando lentamente para enfrentarlo.-…siento haberte lastimado…-comunico lentamente, yendo contra la prevención que su mismo cuerpo imponía, el porte de Edward, esos ojos verdes estaban tan oscuros, aunque había cierta sorpresa en su rostro. Era apuesto, como ningún hombre jamás podría llegar a serlo, no quería seguir llorando sin antes poder expresarlo todo, no quería perderse entre espejismos que solo dificultaban poder reconocer la verdad, y esa verdad estaba latente, destruyendo sus aspiraciones y amor, él siempre retrocedía, no tomando conciencia de las consecuencias de sus acciones, como hacían mella en ella y le consumían al eterno invierno.-…siento lo que te hice…-sonrió tristemente, mientras que sus orbes chocolates se humedecían, reprimiendo la cosquillas en su nariz que amenazaban con hacerla llorar. Se impondría, daría su opinión en algo tan importante como la relación con él, no sería una niña temerosa como siempre lo había sido, sería una mujer para que al fin comprenda que ella estaba preparada y si no lo la aceptaba al menos caminaría con la frente en alto sin esconderse por la vergüenza.-…no debí ser tan impulsiva y…

El monstruo estaba ahí, bajo esos ojos verdes y esa cabellera cobriza, procurando no atacar, para que la presa creyera que tenía la última palabra, el hambre era grande y ya nada le importaba, al igual que Edward. Pasó la mano por sus cabellos, nervioso, no solo por la distancia que ella practicaba, sino también por los celos, mientras ella estuvo durmiendo pesadamente, a consecuencia del alcohol, fue a verla y la encontró entre los brazos de Carlisle, por lo que agradeció que ella se hubiese bañado, intensificando la Fresia, no podía soportar que ella tuviera el perfume de otro hombre sobre ella, incluso si este fuese su padre, nadie jamás estableció que los celos tenían que ser lógicos. _Lo conseguiste, ella dijo lo que pensaba ¿te gusto el resultado, maldito estúpido?_ Se mofó el monstruo, conociendo lo que esa noche pasaría, y no podía estar más contento con eso. –Bella no tienes…-intento interrumpida, pero ella se hizo la desentendida, y siguió con su argumento.

-…sé que me ves como una mocosa molesta o algo por el estilo, y no ayude nada la situación con la tontería que hice…-él abrió los ojos, sin captar donde ella quería ir con todo esto, los golpes de ella no le dolieron física, pero si las palabras, el razonamiento de ella como todos sus años de lucha al fin tuvieron su resultado y nada le hizo más daño como ella sintiéndose miserable. Confundido, frunció el ceño, dando un paso hacia delante, pero ella retrocedió al instante, dejándole paralizado; ella se enteró por sus facciones que no esperaba ese tipo de acción pero se detendría, y el alcohol ahora no estaba impulsándola darse a conocer, sino el mismo cansancio, las ganas de morir antes de seguir jugando a que tenía algo con él cuando era parte de una detestable mentira.-…pero fue cierto, odio como me haces sentir…-la voz de ella se rompió, por lo que tuvo que tragar con fuerza mientras pasaba la mano por sus ojos, limpiándolos cuando las lagrimas empezaron a caer.-…es una mierda sentir que soy tuya y tu no quieres….

-¡no digas eso!-grito exasperado, sin saber como guardarse, y el monstruo, no se hizo oír, sino que se quedando estudiando la distancia que había entre ella hasta el pasillo que llevaba a su cuarto, donde el sacrificio sería llevado esa misma noche, ya aburrido de tener que esperar, esa noche era suya, y ella al fin sería saboreada.-Eres tú, es todo para ti… todo lo que hago- estalló revoltoso, agitando la cabeza queriendo contradecirla impacientemente, Bella apretó los labios, mientras que más lágrimas caían por su rostro, indignada y adolorida de tal falacia.

-¿por mí?- se señalo en el pecho, levantando la graduación de su voz, frunciendo la boca.- ¡¿por mí, Edward? No soy una muñeca, tengo sentimientos y vives jugando conmigo…siempre lo hiciste…-la furia de él se presento, más avasalladora que nunca, no estaba dispuesto a escuchar terrible sarta de injurias hacia la verdad. Se abalanzo hacía ella, tomando sus brazos, ella se asusto un poco, no solo por su figura oscura y poderosa, sino también de las implicaciones de lo que ella misma expresaba; mas no desistiría, porque el amor no es suficiente sino hay un esfuerzo en medio, no viviría de migajas, prefería desnutrirse antes de testear tan poco del gran banquete que estaba enfrente suyo.

-maldita pendeja ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Me desvivo por ti, desagradecida…-y el monstruo no tuvo nada que ver con esto, sino que todo vino por parte de Edward, ya que ella no sabía reconocer el esfuerzo que hacía cada día, como le costaba alejarse para no hacer lo imperdonable, para no quebrarle, por más que deseaba ver la sangre de ella sobre su piel, abrirle las piernas y penetrarla enloquecedoramente. Cada beso de ella, por más pequeño que era, le instigaba a obtener más y aun así siguió luchando ¿y le decía eso? ¿Quién mierda se pensaba que era? ¿No quererla? No existía palabra para poder abarcar lo que ella significaba, era una ciega de porquería, eso es lo que era. Sus facciones se trasformaron con odio, con la bronca, mientras sin estar atento, apretó fuertemente sus manos sobre los brazos de ella, logrando que ella frunciera su rostro de dolor pero el desafío no se iba ni disminuía.-…cada día lucho por no tocarte, ¿lo entiendes?...-gritó acercando su rostro al de ella, mientras la sacudía ligeramente, desordenando el cabello de ella que caía por sus hombros en forma de cascada.-…desde el primer día que te conozco tengo que aguardar hasta que crezcas, no tienes la más puta idea de lo que quiero hacerte, Bella ¿o la tienes?...-y la burbuja que les separaba del exterior regreso, apresándolos, mientras él seguía acercando su cuerpo al de ella, tocando ligeramente su pecho.-¿sabes lo que puedo hacerte o lo que quiero hacerte?...solo tenía que esperar a que crezcas, solo esperarte y es una jodida mierda esperarte…-ella se sonrojo, mordiéndose el labio inferior por lo que los ojos de él fueron hacia esa zona, distraído de ese espectáculo. Soltó sus brazos, para ir a tomar sus caderas, acercándola hacía él.-…solo te pido que lo entiendas…-ella cerró los ojos, hastiada de lo que su mente, su corazón y cuerpo deseaban, ya sin importarle nada sus justificaciones, porque los placeres son tantos y la vida tan corta para experimentarlos, y palpitaba, su vagina palpitaba por la proximidad de él.

Bella subió sus manos, tomando su rostro, guiándolo hacia ella, deteniéndose a unos cinco centímetros, y abrió los ojos con la resolución ya tomada, la deliberación fue tan corta y era tiempo de dictar la sentencia-Yo tengo tanto derecho como tú en pedir algo…absolutamente ninguno, sabes como se siente ¿y aun así eres capaz de hacerme pasar por esta situación, Edward? ¡Te amo y quiero más!...- le aclaro, a lo que él comenzó a respirar agitadamente, apretando los dientes. Una lágrima sola, ya que sus ojos ya estaban secos de tanto llorar, se deslizo por su mejilla.- lo quiero todo…-y acercó su rostro al de él, besándolo, sin ser dulce sino que demandando lo que siempre se le era negado, y no tuvo que esperar cuando él comenzó a responder a su llamado. Edward sacó su lengua pasándola por los labios de ella, para tomar el sabor de su boca y ella la abrió para que la asaltara sin piedad. Exploró toda su caverna, sin ser sincronizado ni seductor más que nada porque estaba desesperado por hacer lo que siempre estuvo mal y era lo más hermoso del mundo, y ella no se quedaba atrás, sino que paso sus manos hacia el cuello de él para que entrara más en ella; los dientes chocaban, mientras que Edward tomo las nalgas de ella para levantarla, siendo osada, paso sus piernas por la cintura de él para aferrarse, y podía sentirlo, el miembro duro y gordo de él, como se refregaba sobre la entrepierna de ella. Las lenguas danzaban sin seguir un paso definido, solo buscando catarse, como el mejor vino tenía que ser testeado; la respiración se condensaba mientras que se le hacía difícil seguir el ritmo violento y desbocado de él, pero no le importaba, solo seguir besando aunque sentía que se estaba asfixiando. Los dedos de él se clavaron en sus nalgas, haciendo que ella diera un ligero grito, separando su boca de la de él, a lo que Edward pudo dirigirse al cuello de ella, mientras que presuroso fue hacía el sillón de dos cuerpos de la sala para al fin dejarla ahí para que se parara y así no tenía que bajar tanto la cabeza, ya que Bella apenas le llegaba a la mitad del pecho.

A tientas puso sus pies sobre el sillón, mientras que él seguía trabajando con sus labios sobre la piel en su cuello, la temperatura aumentaba y le incitaba a hacer lo que desconocía, por lo que bajó sus manos para llegar hacia el cuello del saco de él para comenzar a deslizarlo para sacárselo. Edward se detuvo, estupefacto, y levantó su rostro para mirarla a la cara. Le fascino lo colorada que estaba, como profundizaba esa dulzura en sus rasgos y la excitación en sus orbes chocolates, captó en su expresión que ella tenía miedo de que él la detuviera, por lo que sonrió torciendo sus labios, hipnotizándola, aumentado su sonrojo y nerviosismo, quedándose quieto mientras que ella temblorosa le quitaba el saco que le cubría. Tan pronto como la prenda cayó al suelo, él subió su mano para acariciar su mejilla, haciendo que ella tiemble, suspirando relajada por conseguir tal proeza; la tersura de su piel era invitadora, tan candente y prometedora, por lo que siguió con la vista hacia el labio de ella, dirigiendo sus dedos hacia su boca.-abre la boca, Bella….-murmuro íntimamente, y ella lo hizo. El dedo gordo de él se introdujo dentro de la boca, masajeando dentro de esta, tomando la mayor cantidad de saliva, entrando de la boca siendo retirada pero sin quitarla completamente de dentro de ella; el pecho de ella se movía pesadamente, tratando de procesar el aire, cohibida ante el mandato de la mirada de él. Era la mirada de un hombre, de un hombre excitado, muchas veces la presencio en él pero ahora era más potente.-no uses tus dientes… ¿lo entiendes?- casi se pierde lo que él explico, y no lo registró hasta que su entrepierna molesto tanto obligándole a darle un significado específico a lo que se refería. Abrió los ojos pasmada, pero no desistió sino que uso su lengua, pasándola sobre la lengua, para lamerla, y él río entusiasmado y divertido. Quitó su dedo de la boca de ella, para luego llevarlo a su boca y chupó la saliva de ella.-…yo sí voy a usar mis dientes…-

Casi se le fueron las fuerzas en sus piernas ante el tono terciopelado utilizado, mientras que la promesa del infinito y la inmortalidad estaba ahí, ellos dos nacieron para no morir jamás, era algo sabido por todo el universo. El lenguaje corporal de él era seductor, cuando comenzó a quitarle el abrigo de ella, no obteniendo resistencia alguna a sus movimientos, la prenda desapareció del otro lado del sillón y las manos de Edward, fueron hacia el pecho de ella apretando por encima de la ropa sus tetas mientras que él sonrió felizmente. Bella no queriendo demostrar lo intimidada que estaba, dirigió sus labios hacía los de él, donde le encontró dispuesto tomando con sus pequeñas manos los costados de la anatomía de él; se percibía tan forzudo, desarrollado y precioso, sus manos viajaron hacia por encima de la hebilla del pantalón de él, para tratar acceder a lo que había bajo estos. Y sonrió sobre los labios de ella, nervioso por la cercanía de ella, fueron muchos años sin sexo y milenios deseando las manos de ella sobre él.

-no te apures…tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo…-le avisó sobre sus labios, dándole pequeños besos. Ella se alejó un poco, donde pudo presenciar lo agitada que estaba y el calor que bañaba sus mejillas haciéndola más hermosa.

-ya lo sé, solo que quiero tocarte…-dijo con pudor pero aun con cierta entereza, por lo que tragó con fuerza, comprendía que podía ser una situación desbordante, lo era para él y seguro que más para ella. Por lo que pasó la vista por toda la habitación, queriendo portarse comprensivo por más que no existiese nada bueno en ninguna de sus decisiones y acciones; tomó la hebilla de su pantalón, para desabrocharla y así dándole espacio, sin bajar los pantalones pero si para la mano de ella se pudiese completar su empresa. Ella se mordió el labio ligeramente aprensiva, enfocada en su zona pélvica, donde se notaba el bulto y él lo captó.

-no tienes que hacerlo…-informó suavemente, ella asintió sonriendo tenuemente, apoyando su frente sobre el pecho de él, ocultándose avergonzada. Sus manos fueron hacia el estomago de él, y podía sentir como el corazón de Edward latía tan fuertemente que no se sintió sola en esto, él lo quería tanto como ella y levantó con una mano la cintura del pantalón para luego introducir, después de un segundo de duda, su mano bajó el pantalón. Pudo palpar, por debajo del bóxer, los pelos púbicos de él, como eran duros y rasposos, pero siguió su camino, el calor de esa zona envolvía su mano y llegó hacia la base del miembro que ya estaba duro; Edward gruñó un poco por lo que ella sonrió por lograr ese efecto. Las yemas de sus dedos tocaron parte de su miembro, como la piel ese lugar era suave y rígida; se denotaba tan grande, por lo que quiso saber su extensión y mandó su mano, rodear esa península, hasta llegar a la punta. Percibió las venas y como se calentaba, casi palpitando, subió su cabeza para besar el cuello de Edward, que tenía la rostro a un costado, procurando no perderse en lo maravilloso que todos sus movimientos; los besos de ella, su mano que subía y bajaba por su miembro, estirando la piel, dándole la vitalidad requerida y exigida, comprimía todos sus músculos, mientras que la necesidad aumentaba, mandando escalofríos por toda su columna.-demonios…-tomo el rostro de Bella para volver a besarla, y como su cuerpo era más chico, tuvo que soltar su miembro para poder responder a la pedido de él. El pantalón de Edward se cayó un poco, mientras que se notaba porque el bóxer también estaba bajo, como la parte de su miembro estaba expuesto.

Bella contesto a sus besos, desesperados y profundos, mientras la lengua de Edward se metía en lo más profundo, pero no pasó desapercibido como él estaba levantando su pullover y camiseta de una sola vez, sin preámbulo alguno. Se separó un poco para quitarle por la cabeza, solo dejándola con el sostén violeta, color que representa el cambio y lo nuevo por venir; la piel blanca de ella, casi pálida se teñía con el sonrojo que se expandía por todo su cuerpo, y le gusto esa tonalidad. La guío para que se sentara y mientras lo hacía, Bella pudo apreciar lo que antes había tanteado, el miembro de él que estaba parcialmente cubierto. Era grande y grueso, oscuro tal vez por los pelos púbicos, hinchándose cada vez más, se sonrojó mientras que su mismo cuerpo aumentaba la presión dentro de ella, mandando cosquillas por la parte baja de vientre y elevando la temperatura por toda su anatomía; Edward se mantuvo parado sacándose la ropa de la parte superior de su cuerpo, dando a conocer sus marcados abdominales, ella siempre los percibió cuando dormían juntos, como su anatomía era grande y formada. El pecho de él era grande pero no de mala manera, todo en él era pura proporción, como el David de miguel ángel representaba la pura perfección; era de él, siempre lo fue y ahora podía probárselo, no dejo que las dudas le albergasen por más que estaban amenazándola a retroceder en el progreso conseguido. Era grande a comparación de ella y era más que seguro que dolería. Tragó con fuerza, cuando él quedo solo con los bóxer y pantalones; se arrodilló enfrente de ella, pasando su mano sobre la mejilla de ella, acariciándola, dándole una sonrisa para que no temiera, pero era tan hermoso ¿Cómo no tener miedo a algo tan magnifico?.

-no tengas miedo…no te dañaré ¿de acuerdo?- intento reconfortarle suavemente, Bella asintió aturdida por su propio nerviosismo y como su corazón se expandía por todo su cuerpo latiendo fuertemente. Sus orificios nasales se abría tratando de respirar adecuadamente, pero apenas podía mantener una gerencia de lo que pasaba por ella, como cada reacción era pesada y desconocida por ella. Los ojos verdes de Edward fueron hacia el pecho de ella, y dirigió sus manos hacia los breteles de sostén para bajarlos lentamente; ella se distrajó cuando él pasó su lengua por sus labios, como si estuviese por comer algo delicioso, mientras que Edward bajó el sostén, descubriendo sus pechos, hacia la mitad de estómago sin quitárselo. Era la maravilla representada con sus tetas, como esos pezones pequeños se erigían impulsados por la imponencia de la situación; _mira que hermoso _acotó el monstruo casi temblando por que la utopía se estaba cumpliendo, dando brincos emocionado sin poder calmarse. Levanto la mirada, buscando en ella la aprobación, y aunque era más que probable que ella no lo supiera. No había miedo en ella, aunque temblaba ligeramente; mando su rostro hacía delante, inclinándose hasta llevar su boca hacia el pecho izquierdo, para besarlo. Casi se le van los ojos para atrás, tomada desprevenida por tal hecho por lo que se apoyó completamente sobre el respaldo del sillón; la lengua de él lamió sin miramientos ni vergüenza la zona que rodeaba el pezón, delineándolo, absorbiendo las proteínas de su piel. Abrió la boca para al fin tomar el pezón, chupándolo con fuerza, consiguiendo que ella diera un grito mezclado con jadeo estirando la cabeza hacía atrás; era tan sabrosa, por lo que mamo ese pequeño y erecto pezón, su vista fue hacía ella, como se acaloraba, y sonrió ante tal espectáculo, nada podía ser tan pomposo como ella respirando agitada y excitada.

Él gruñó sobre el pezón, mordiéndolo ligeramente, adoraba masticar su piel, como la presa se entregaba para ser devorada; tomo las piernas de ella, para abrirla y acercarla hacía él, yendo hacía más adelante. Pasó hacía el otro pezón a lo que la boca de Bella se abría y cerraba sin poder decir palabra alguna, la presión en su centro, como el pálpito y la presión desde el centro de la creación aumentaba, sacándole el aire y la coherencia con la lengua de él. No sintió el ruido de su pantalón siendo abierto, solo siguió con la corriente cuando tuvo que levantarse tenuemente para permitir que, junto sus bragas, su sexo fue expuesto ante él; no era un territorio desconocido para él, pero solo lo había palpado, estimulándolo pero jamás visto. Se alejó un poco, dejándola perdida para la manzana, el pecado original, entre sus piernas, tenía algunos rizos no gruesos cubriéndolo y solo esa visión casi le obliga a acabar sin siquiera tocarse; reprimió la potencia en su pene, como demandaba ser atendido como correspondía. El monstruo se energizo al punto que no pudo detenerlo y tomó control del cuerpo de Edward, para agacharse, dirigiendo su rostro hacia la vagina de ella; siguió con una mano masajeando el pecho de ella, cuando sus labios se posaron sobre la carnosa piel. Ella tembló casi violentamente, sorprendida y estaba por tomar la cabeza de él, obligándolo a levantarse, pero el aliento y la lengua se posaron sobre esa parte de ella, y tuvo que cerrar los ojos para soportarlo. Paso su nariz por la raya que separaba sus labios, aspirando su excitación y sonrió gustoso porque tantos años de impedimentos al fin tenían su recompensa, ella estaba desnuda ante él, más pura que nunca y nada era más apremiante que eso.

Agarró sus piernas para colocarlas sobre sus hombros, y ella no puso resistencia alguna, estaba entregada a ser brutalmente amada, con su lengua abrió su camino, separando los labios superiores de ella. Estaba absolutamente mojada, el néctar que producía era tan sabroso que lo degustó como la vez anterior hace casi un año; su complexión se activada, saliendo desde su columna, invadiendo todo su cuerpo, impulsando la presión en su falo, por lo que una vez que las piernas de ella estuvieron cómodas sobre sus hombros, utilizó su mano izquierda para ayudarse a abrir los pliegues del paraíso y con la derecha, se termino de bajar su ropa, para tomar su miembro y comenzar a masajearlo al compás de las lengüetadas dadas. Su pene estaba duro, rojo e hinchado a más no poder, mientras que sintió el clítoris de ella erecto exponiéndose para ser devorado por su boca; no quito la inspección de ella, como se re retorcía bajo su boca, como su cuerpo se convulsionaba y sus manos no sabían como comportarse. Siguió lamiendo, tragando el jugo de ella, no paraba de mojarse, siendo el sabor y la humedad constante, su mano sobre su pene siguió masajeando con mayor presión ya sintiendo como se estaba apretando dentro de él, casi dolorosamente, pero en promesa de liberarse casi destructivamente. Las venas de su pene se hinchaban y se le estaba agotando el aliento, no solo impregnado por el aroma de ella sino porque sus bronquios no podían trabajar maquinalmente; era un gran esfuerzo no acabar ahí, la iluminación estaba a un paso y ella seguía gimiendo sin cesar. Entonces lo percibió, por suerte fue rápido, no podría soportarlo por mucho más tiempo, ella ya se estaba viendo en su boca, cuando apretó las piernas a los costados de su cabeza y las manos de ella fueron hacía el cabello de él, mientras todo su ser vibraba.

Dio unos manotazos más en su pene, estirando eufórico la piel sobre el glande, a lo que sus bolas se tensaron dispuestos a realizar su labor, que incluso el monstruo lo sintió por más que estuviese concentrado en como ella no podía dominar su propio cuerpo.- ¡Dios!- grito histérica ya comprimiéndose al llegar la fuerza devastadora de la naturaleza dentro de ella, y fue así que se vino en la boca de él, impulsando el él. Todas las respuestas estaban en el semen que salía manchando parte del suelo y el sillón, coaccionando todo su ser, apretando cada músculo e inventando otros para ser comprimidos, experimentando después de tal inhumano esfuerzo el puro relajo acompañados del éxtasis. El orgasmo de su boca empapo los labios de él, mientras se caía rendida, deslizando sin fuerzas una de las piernas hacia los costados de él, Edward tuvo que sostenerse del sillón para no caer rendido mientras que procuraba tomar cada gota de ella; el calor de ambos cuerpo era desbordante, haciendo que ambos estuvieran traspirados. Ya intentando tomar el aire que se le iba y no quería completarlo, besó tiernamente la vagina de ella subiendo beso a beso hacia ella, sin desatender sus pechos antes de llegar a su rostro. La encontró con unos cabellos pegados a su frente por la transpiración, queriendo establecer la compostura y cuando pudo enfocarse en él, sonrió tímidamente, sin que en ninguno momento desapareciera ese cautivador sonrojo.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- demando besando su barbilla, y no pasaba de su atención que su miembro tocaban directamente las piernas de ella, pero ignoro cualquier intento de volver a actuar, no queriendo arruinar lo hermosa que estaba. Ella siguió masajeando sus cabellos, absorbiendo la sensación de sus dedos entre esas pulcros y suaves pelos, riendo bajamente.

-mío…al fin eres mío, Edward…-susurró sin ninguna pizca de la niña que hubo hasta hace horas, esas palabras le paralizo, ya que siempre habían sido suyas, retumbando sin descanso en su cabeza y dirigió sus labios hacía los de ella, besándola profundamente. Porque MÍA, ELLA ES MÍA era la única verdad que el infinito necesitaba conocer para explotar hasta el fin de los tiempos; ya que jamás moriría, no cuando ella se abría para él, y estaba bien si eran destruidos de tal manera ¿a quien no le gustaría sufrir este tipo de agonía por toda la eternidad?

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado. Hasta el próximo capítulo._


	11. La ira

Bueno, ustedes saben que por muchos motivos y principalmente por lo que pasa en este capitulo y lo que pasara en el siguiente, este fic estaba catalogado bajo la letra M. así que por favor, lean a conciencia. Disfrútenlo, si es que pueden, besos.

Este capítulo esta dedicado a Joalma Lora Peña y Zally Moor, para que sepan que todo llega, las malas situaciones terminan y nos hayan a apreciar los que tenemos, suerte, besos,

Repito, que una excelente niña, Rainbow raw hizo un fanmade en youtube de esta historia: : www .youtube watch?v = dhSoQZdvfJo(todo junto); así que si pueden pasen y lo ven, gracias.

Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**_A quienes les pueda interesar, publique un libro llamado "La delicia de Nicolás", si les interesa mandenme un pm y se los envio por mail. esta basado en el fic "beautiful freak". gracias_**

* * *

**En tres semanas subo la continuación de este capitulo, gracias.**

* * *

**La ira**

"**Déjame oírte, escuchar detrás de cada palabra lo que realmente deseas, lo que necesitas que haga contigo; déjame amarte, marcarte con mi cuerpo y alma. Dame el permiso para poseerte y jugar a que tienes la opción de negarte…" (Sickness)**

Caos…El caos existe, las moléculas chocan constantemente dejando mucho o poco espacio intermolecular según la masa a rellenar y moldear, entonces, bajo este concepto básico, donde se demuestra la cualidad de cada componente de la creación¿Cómo esperar que alguna vez se detuviese la potencia? ¿Pretender, si quiera, a que la calma intentase tomar lugar? Si el mismo universo es el caos constante, si la violencia forma parte del día a día; esta en todo, es parte de todo, era parte de él y estaba en ellos. Era insistente y agotador, no se detenía por más que así lo quisiera, la barbarie, la ira…los celos. Creyó controlarlo, mantenerlo fuera del alcance de los demás, particularmente de ella, pero estuvo ahí, saboreando, pasando su asquerosa lengua putrefacta por la piel de ella, probando lentamente antes de engullirla. Todo fue parte de la mentira, la que tuvo que adornar con sonrisas, encantos y besos apasionados; le hizo creer que eso era él, que lo máximo obtendría de castigo serían gritos y acusaciones silenciosas, le engaño para luego… ¿pero era cierto? ¿Alguna vez le había mentido? Durante 15 largos y arduos años se lo advirtió, con más o menos entereza según la ocasión, casi le suplica que se aleje, que comprenda que su mundo no es feliz ni dulce, que no existía nada bueno bajo la superficie, solo la oscuridad que nacía del mismo abismo que alguna vez ocupo su alma.

Todo se delimitó, cada movimiento y accionar, a lo que ella pudiese sentir o pensar, así que hizo el esfuerzo extremo de continuar, de ignorar el gruñido, la incesante molestia de la bestia que le indicó la realidad, guiándole hacía el futuro, pero él prefirió no escucharlo, y se acumuló, bajo su desconocimiento, ya que siempre mintió pero no a ella sino a si mismo. Fue goloso, lo quiso todo, obtener la paz y el amor de ese hermoso latido, acunarse en ese respirar y aspirar a la salvación con esos besos; pero también fue una mentira, porque cada fibra de su cuerpo lo murmuró, tensándole, dándole importancia a lo superfluo ya que nada pasaba desapercibido para él y sobre todo cuando era algo referido a ella. Y lo vio tras cada sonrisa de ella, porque no pudo estar pasando, no era merecedor de tanta belleza, de lo único y esencial, todo acabaría eventualmente, era parte del orden natural, no sé mezcla lo puro y lo obtuso sin consecuencias nefastas; por lo que intentó, luchó y aun así no alcanzó, nada alcanzó. Y todo simplemente se desato, por obra y gracia de la puta fortuna, todo se comploto para que la verdad saliera de donde jamás debió ser contenida: un mal momento, un pésimo encuentro, un horrible pensamiento y las monstruosas ganas que fluyeron, sin tope alguno, porque ella no escucho, jamás escucho ¡¿Por qué mierda no escucho?! Ella amaba lo que no existía y ahora ya no quedaba nada, porque la destrucción había dejado su marca quedando lo siniestro de las huellas y el llanto de ella detrás de él.

Y… ¿Quién tenía la culpa? ¿Tal vez ella? Si él fue prudente durante tantos años, dando indicios que hasta un ciego podría ver, pero ella no, no quiso entender razones, únicamente tomando las falsedades, lo fantástico, quizás idealizadas por su mente joven y sentimientos puros. Ella no acato lo que su propio cuerpo le advertía, no atendió a la tensión que él emanaba, como los bellos de sus brazos se alertaban pero no ante la expectación sino por el peligro; él era un predador y ella no lo vio de esa manera, ella sencillamente no vio nada. Y ahora pagaba las consecuencias de su estupidez, de creer que todo puede ser solucionado con amor y comprensión, que nada era tan horrible e irremediable, que solo la muerte era el final y todo lo demás era parte de un problema que podía ser resulto ¿Tal vez la culpa fue de él? por ser lo que era, por lo que jamás quiso comprender de si mismo, no supo de lo que sería capaz, aguanto durante tanto tiempo que supuso que no vería la luz, que no mancharía esa hermosa piel pálida, que no se presentaría ante esos ojos chocolates, que no la penetraría con furia solo por el placer de verla sangrar y poseerla. Y el martirio de tener que escuchar los sollozos que no se detenían apretaba su garganta, de como cada acto tiene su consecuencia, de como nada sería como antes y el no detenerse, aun cuando vio las lagrimas de ella recorrer su rostro.

Pasó débilmentela mano por sus cabellos, reposando su espalda a la esquina izquierda de la cama, sentado sobre el piso, no pudo ir más lejos, sus piernas no se lo permitieron; estaba atento a cada vibración del ambiente, atenuando su propia respiración para no perderse nada, tratando de no incomodarla, tratando de no dejar de oírla. Ella no paraba de sollozar aferrada a las sabanas como si estas le brindasen protección de lo que había pasado, manteniendo la boca cerrada pero aun así los lamentos escapaban entre sus labios; le era imposible gobernar su cuerpo, que no paraba de temblar adolorido y lastimado. Cada inhalación era más prepotente que la anterior, intentando aclarar sus ideas, de resguardarse de las sensaciones que le abatían sin piedad y los pensamientos que tomaban más fuerzas a medida que pasaba los minutos. Tenía que haber una explicación, nada podía ser dado por el azar, porque no podía haber pasado y aun así, sentía el dolor entre sus piernas, el ligero olor a sangre y la lastimadura en su labio inferior originada cuando él la mordió con ira. Nada tendría que haber salido de esa manera, porque no era consistente con lo sucedido desde hacía tiempo ¿Donde habían quedado sus planes? ¿Y lo maravilloso de tenerlo a su lado? ¿El esperado futuro juntos? ¿Y el sentir su amor a cada instante? Siempre lo supo y ahora había probado la realidad, lo que él siempre advirtió y aun así, no podía parar de llorar, porque todo se rompió y al fin conoció al monstruo tras esos hermosos ojos verdes.

Cerró los ojos un instante, no podía pensar, estaba vacío, porque no quedaba nada, todo se evaporo en el mismo momento que ella tomo su brazo para charlar, para explicar lo que su mente no estaba preparada para escuchar; no es posible que la lógica ni la razón gobierne sobre los sentimientos y las sensaciones, no cuando se imagino perderla y solo protegió lo suyo, de forma violenta y vil, explayando el mismo caos dentro de él, y no pudo hacer más de lo que hizo. No había nada…nada quedaba de lo que fue, las promesas, las aspiraciones y el esfuerzo continuo…nada de eso quedaba, y le destruía el llanto de su ángel. No estaba ahí, el monstruo aun con su mente obtusa y enferma comprendió perfectamente lo que había hecho, supo que estaba mal y las consecuencias que eso acarrearía, así que había escondido como un animal asustadizo, pero había dejado tras de él la saciedad, como se regodeo ante el manjar probado, y a Edward para que solucione la destrucción de lo la mano por sus cabellos, bajando la cabeza abrió los ojos y miro hacía su regazo, sobre su pene, ahora dormido, había muestra de la barrera de ella, la que rompió como un animal, y arrugo el rostro conteniendo en su garganta hinchada las ganas de gritar.

Había picado bajo la piel, estirándola hasta hacerla doler, los celos, las ganas de matar al miserable perro mugriento, pero se controlo, lo hizo por el bien de ella y ella… ¡¿Por qué mierda no corrió?! ¿Por qué no huyo? O al menos ¿lo presintió? Por un momento ahí lo perdió, se perdió entre la ira, las privaciones, lo horrible y la locura. Fue una fracción de segundo lo que determino todo, si solo hubiese respirado hondo, si solo se hubiese ocultado de ella unas horas, si solo ella no le hubiese tocado pidiendo lo imposible ¡grito ensordecedoramente ! ¿Cómo ella no escucho el clamor de la bestia? ¡Grito fuerte y claro! Y todo se presiono dentro suyo, aun cuando todo fue silencio, solo la voz de ella estaba en el exterior pero lo que pasaba por el interior era caos ¡el puto caos y los celos! Ella era suya, siempre lo fue y aun así jamás lo comprendió de esa manera, creyó que podía ir libre por la vida sin consecuencias algunas, sin pagar el precio por estar a su lado, sin darse cuenta lo que su mente perversa había planeado ¡y no se iba! no, no se había ido, estaba ahí, murmurando entre sus sesos, aunque Edward no le comprendía, ya nada tenía sentido, ningún postulado se concatenaba con el anterior y ella seguía llorando detrás suyo.

Abrió ligeramente su boca, liberando un suspiro contenido, tan pesado y horrible dando a conocer la carga, lo que jamás se fue y no importaba lo que hiciera, jamás se iría de ahora en más. Así que movió su cabeza hacía atrás, sin encontrar una superficie para apoyarla y miro el techo de su habitación; los lamentos seguían proviniendo tras él y eso jamás se borraría…nada se iría pero eso no importaba porque la maldad estaba realizada y la bestia al fin se había alimentado. Y aun, bajo esta siniestra realidad, donde la ira y la posesividad esta plasmada tras cada acción, pensamiento y mirada, donde el amor se vuelve locura y lo deforme es lo único que queda tras la tormenta, donde la destrucción es total y nada queda por salvar ¿Por qué siguen convenciéndose que esta es una hermosa historia de amor? ¿Qué la bestia merece algún tipo de simpatía o esperanza? ¿Qué la miseria es temporal? ¿Qué hay algo bueno tras cada hecho? ¿Quién dijo que él aprenderá su lección en el futuro? ¿y quien…un escalofrió recorrió su espalda cuando sintió que ella se movió de la cama tras él y el mundo, con toda su enfermedad y oscuridad, volvió a cubrirlo oscureciendo sus ojos verdes; suspiro tembloroso y pensar, que al igual que todos ustedes, todo había resultado perfectamente para Edward durante mucho tiempo ignorando la verdad.

El doctor Aro Volturi suspiro pesadamente, estaba destrozado, no por el cargo que desempeñaba como director del hospital, que implicaba una larga jornada laboral y muchas responsabilidades, sino porque su vida familiar se había convulsionado; lo noto en la mirada de su hijo menor, Ben, se había enterado de la verdad y eso significaba futuras penurias en su vida. No había justificación para su comportamiento, lo que había hecho, lo hizo consciente, pero al mismo tiempo no había pensado las implicancias y consecuencias, se permitió ser caprichoso, ser como había sido su propio padre, pero a diferencia de su madre, su esposa no pasaría por alto el engaño y como 29 años de matrimonio fueron obviados; hasta cierto punto, quería suplicarle a Ben que no hablase, quería comprarlo de alguna manera, pero lo capto en su mirada, el asco que ocasionaría en el joven tal propuesta. Había fallado, no solo como marido, sino también como padre y era un gran peso tener que soportar los efectos colaterales de disfrutar el placer de una jovencita de 26 años en su cama. Cubrió su rostro con sus manos, quería esconderse, no enfrentar el odio de sus hijos, como sentía que se le escapaba entre sus dedos todo lo que construyo con ahínco y esfuerzo; era un hombre espeso, por mucho tiempo fue considerada una autoridad moral en todo sentido, y ahora, cuando se permitió cometer un error, tendría que pagar con creces, no solo su pecado sino también la penitencia de ser juzgado por personas que ni lo conocían.

¿Cómo explicar que un día se levanto y simplemente se permitió ser humano? Se equivoco, no quiso dañar a nadie, y especialmente a su esposa, nadie le puso un arma en la cabeza para acostarse con Maggie, pero no pensó ¡y ahora estaba pagando las consecuencias! ya intuía el desastre que traería consigo la verdad, cuando el engaño se descubriese públicamente, porque todo al final del día se sabe, y en especial, los errores. Podría mentir, indicar que fue a consecuencia de la costumbre, la misma rutina desgasto a la pareja y el engaño fue el resultado de esto, también podría sugerir que la jovencita le había seducido y se sintió alagado al punto de rendirse ante sus encantos. O quizás podría argumentar, sin tener que entablar ningún tipo de juicio desacertado, que no había ya amor en la pareja pero no por eso quería divorciarse, pero ya había dañado a su esposa, y lo supo en el mismo momento cuando en tono monocorde le indico por teléfono que no regrese a la casa y que le enviaría sus pertenencias a la casa de su hermano; eso fue lo que le mato, porque hubiese esperado gritos, llantos, reproches pero no lo que recibió, la nada misma, que era mil veces peor. No quería perderla, mas no estaba bajo su control, todo simplemente se desbarato como una casa de naipes y no quedaron siquiera los cimientos. No era un mal hombre, simplemente cometió un error, y eso determino que pudiese perder todo, y no quería, se sentía como un niño desprotegido, porque no se merecía lo que se vendría sobre él, el infierno que se desataría…cometió un estúpido error ¡por todo lo santo! Pero él siempre fue un hombre correcto y ahora, al atreverse cometer un error jodió a todo cristo y más, y eso predecía la perdida de todo lo que considero inalterable y propio.

Quería llorar, estaba sobre su pecho el peso y la necesidad de hacerlo, pero no se lo permitió, sabía que no tenía derecho a hacerlo siendo quien cometió la falta, el peor crimen del mundo, defraudar a quienes más amaba. Y ahora, cuando todo lo que cuido y quiso se volvía contra él, comprendió lo que muchos no entienden jamás, aunque tardo 53 años en hacerlo, nadie puede juzgar a nadie, nadie puede odiar a otra persona por errores que son humanos, nadie es juez y jurado para condenar a nadie a la miseria siendo que ya es pesado tener que compensar las heridas causadas, siendo que cada respiro parece que la agranda, como si se le echara sal para que arda más; este simple descubrimiento, que nadie en si quiere adquirir, sería la comprensión que obtendría Bella en el futuro, dándole la pauta que tenía que hacerse cargo de sus acciones y enfrentar las consecuencias, por más que los demás no aceptasen que ella no era una niña, sino una mujer que sabía exactamente lo que amaba. Se fijo en el reloj de pared, eran las 17hs no podía ir a la casa de su hermano, aunque Marcus le había recibido con los brazos abiertos, no quería importunar, solo quería desaparecer, pero como la misma física no lo permitía la opción que le quedaba era ir a dormir a un hotel.

Un golpe en la puerta le obligo a reponer su porte, nadie tenía que saber cuanto le estaba afectando la situación, era un tema privado y doloroso, por lo que acomodo su traje y aspiro aire, relajándose.- adelante.- invito a quien estaba del otro lado, y lentamente, con su característica faz pacifica, entro el Dr Cullen. Sin decir palabras, se sentó en la silla vacía del otro lado del escritorio, quedando frente a Aro, que acepto lo que tácitamente su viejo amigo le ofrecía, ningún tipo de cuestionamientos estúpidos ni decreto inoportuno. Se quedaron en silencio, a lo que Aro giro su silla tenuemente para mirar hacía la ventana tras él.- ¿crees que tu hija al fin dejara de acosar a mis residentes esta semana?- Carlisle levanto una ceja y sonrió.

-no lo creo.-le indico, y Aro reprimió su risa, Rosalie había realizado una pasantía durante un mes en el ala pediátrica de cuidados intensivos y sala media; pero a diferencia de los demás que tenían que completar ciertas tareas para aprobar la asignatura, la joven Cullen quedo maravillada con los niños, ocasionando que se presentara al menos tres veces por semana, como mínimo, para asistir a las madres cansadas que tenían que realizar guardia junto a sus hijos en los respectivos tratamientos, entretener de cualquier manera a los niños para olvidar, al menos por un segundo, que se debatían entre la vida y la muerte, y simplemente reír divertidos. Esto no sería un gran problema, a no ser que también había tomado como parte de su responsabilidad vigilar a los residentes y enfermeras para que se movieran con suma diligencia y prontitud para obtener los resultados más óptimos; la manera poco gentil y agresividad de Rosalie para presionarlos ocasionaron muchas quejas. Aro tomaba seriamente los reclamos, o al menos, eso pretendía, ya que desde que Rosalie se convirtió en la pesadilla de los médicos y técnicos, la excelencia en el área pediátrica había aumentado y ubicaba al hospital en unos de los más famosos en la zona este del país para la atención infantil. Lo bueno que junto al "diablo en tacos", como todos llamaban a Rosalie, era que su novio, Emmett McCarty, un prometedor jugador de Futbol norteamericano, también ayudaba y su despreocupada y alegre personalidad se anteponía perfectamente con la su novia, animando a todo el personal.-sabes muy que ella esta en una cruzada contra los "malditos médicos incompetentes"…

-¿malditos médicos incompetentes?- se sorprendió Aro, a lo que Carlisle asintió.

-en los cuales estoy incluido…-ambos rieron quitando momentáneamente el rigor que estaba sobre los hombros de Aro, el Dr Cullen lo noto, conforme de lograr su meta.-..El único que no esta en la lista es Edward…

-jamás lo va a estar.- le afirmo Aro, volviendo su atención hacía la ventana, soñador.- creo que jamás conocí un hombre como él.-acomodándose en su asiento, Carlisle frunció el ceño.

-¿a que te refieres?-

Tratando de dar forma a sus ideas, Aro apretó los labios ligeramente, antes de continuar.- a que…es como...-hundió un poco los hombros porque no podía exponer lo que todos sabían y aun así nadie se atrevía a nombrar.- es casi inhumano…no es una critica…-se apuró para que su amigo no se ofenda.- yo durante mucho tiempo trate de serlo, simplemente impecable en todo, pero es pesado serlo, lo hice por mi padre más que nada y después por mis hijos…pero él no tiene que serlo por nadie y aun así lo es, es como si fuese natural ser de esa manera…todos tus hijos son realmente buenos pero Edward es algo más…-proceso lentamente lo que le expuso, porque no había palabras para explicarlo y aun así, fue la descripción más acertada que alguien alguna vez tuvo de su hermano, al cual crio como su hijo. Se tensiono en su lugar, ya que no existe la perfección y aun así, no podía contradecir lo obvio, Edward se mantenía inalterable ante todo, siempre fiel a los suyos sin causar problemas o compartir alguna inquietud, demasiada entereza y pulcritud para un solo cuerpo; no era una queja, sino una verdad, porque lo perfecto no existe y aun así, Edward era perfecto en muchos niveles, que casi consideraba que no conocía lo que había bajo ese rostro amable.-perdona, no debí…-se avergonzó Aro para luego tratar de aminorar la situación, la duda que emanaba su amigo por cada poro.- ¿y donde esta ahora?

Agitando la cabeza, no permitiendo que su mente desvaríe ni se pierda en reflexiones insulsas e injustificadas, contesto.-creo que en su casa, es muy hogareño cuando no trabaja…tuve mucha suerte que con Bella se llevasen bien, ya que a ella también le gusta permanecer en su casa…-y abrió un expediente para hablar de un caso, aunque quedo colgando, tras su cabeza, la duda.

Lentamente percibió como recorría con su dedo índice sus labios, suavemente, manteniendo los ojos cerrados y podía sentirlo, se había grabado en su piel, su perfume la envolvía y le llevaba a conseguirlo todo. Se tentó y estuvo por morder su labio, pero resistió como una guerrera, ya que él estaba al mando y ella disfrutaba del placer; percibía los ojos de él estudiando cada centímetro de su piel, el escalofrió que recorría su columna se lo indicaba. Estaba acostumbrada al peso de él sobre ella, como lo opuesto se complementaba perfectamente, lo femenino con lo masculino, lo pequeño con lo grande, sus nervios con lo el control de él; se sentía ligeramente cohibida, pero a cada rastro de sus dedos sobre ella quitaba cualquier tipo de restricción que pretendiese dominarla por lo que abrió ligeramente la boca permitiéndole que hiciese lo que quisiera. El dedo de Edward se detuvo momentáneamente, y creyó oír como la respiración su respiración se mutaba a un ligero gruñido, todo su cuerpo era tocado por el de él, y aun sin intentar nada más, conseguía que la temperatura se elevara y alimentara cada terminación nerviosa de su cuerpo. Todo había cambiado entre ellos, nada volvió a ser como era, aunque no hubo mucho más progreso en el arte amatorio, no habían retrocedido, casi todos los días él acariciaba su cuerpo, procurando reconocer cada parte de ella, llevándola a la gloria con sus manos o boca; era tortuoso pero esplendido, sentir como sus dedos potenciaba cada reacción de su cuerpo, manejándola como si fuese algún tipo de títere.

Un par de veces lo había tocado también, era grande y caliente, casi perdió la cabeza cuando lo vio enteramente ante ella, quiso besarlo, deslizarlo entre sus labios y saborearlo, porque se veía tan carnoso y venoso, delicioso y prohibido; al final Edward no lo permitió, solo una vez le permitió ayudarle a acabar pero fue mientras ambos se masturbaban, y él no pudo controlar ni detenerla antes de que ella alcanzara su objetivo. y adorando como sus facciones se retorcieron frente a ella, como se sonrojo y tembló solo para ella, mostrándole lo hermoso de la vida, sudado y necesitado, capto ligeramente la esencia de él, como todo se guardaba, se ocultaba de ella, muchas veces lo había percibido, era potente, salvaje y violento, y por un segundo, se asusto. Edward lo susurraba por cada poro, llegando a ella el sonido, estaba ahí, no se iría, ya que pertenecía a él, era él mismo y eso era inquietante. Comprendía perfectamente que él se restringía, que actuaba calculando con suma atención cada paso que daba, porque él también lo sabía solo que procuraba no darle mayor lugar en la superficie, pero ella si estaba consciente que la lucha era agotadora, solo que prefería mentirse e ignorarlo, solo amarlo, disfrutarlo y ser feliz. Cuando la sensación aparecía todo se disolvía, cada duda y temor era remplazado por las ganas y como la dermis se tensaba ante lo maravilloso. Frunció el ceño, porque casi podía jurar que dolía, cuando él bajo su rostro para lamer su cuello, pasando su lengua codiciosa, cual manjar prohibido, y la conmoción afecto todo su cuerpo, mientras Edward, lentamente, introducía sus dedos en sus labios.

Escapo de su boca un ligero gemido, no sabía si de clemencia o resistencia, no importaba, y él paseo su lengua por su piel, llegando hasta su quijada, cual animal degustando la comida; levanto sus manos, sin realmente saber que hacer con estas, las coloco sobre los hombros de él, sin intentar apartarlo ni acercarlo, solo moldeando el tamaño de su gran espalda. Edward sonrió sobre su mejilla y ella lo pudo sentirlo curvando sus finos labios, a lo que la temperatura de su cuerpo se elevaba al punto de creer que tenía fiebre; el latido en su centro, producto de su excitación se hacía cada vez más fuerte, alterando cada musculo de su cuerpo que quería retorcerse para expresar el placer que de a poco le inundaba.-¿te gusta, Bella?- susurro sobre su oído, provocador y presumido, mientras que sus dedos se balanceaban dentro de sus labios, humedeciéndolos; quiso hablar, pero solo escapo un suspiro cuando el dedo índice encontró ese punto entre sus labios que Dios creo para demostrar lo grandioso de la existencia. Estiro su cuello, alargando su espalda, mientras él continuaba su labor tanteando ese lugar caliente y mojado de ella; sus jugos bañaban sus dedos, pero eso no era lo más excitante, sino que observar ese hermoso cuerpo desnudo delante de él. Era preciosa, perfecta en cada centímetro de su extensión, su pecho se movía agitado, elevando sus pezones erectos, pequeños y rosa pálido. Su pubis estaba ligeramente cubierto con pelo pero no le molestaba, le gustaba como cada vez que la chupaba le causaba cosquillas; su carne sensible se hinchaba en sus dedos, estimulados por el contacto delicado y constante, y el sonrojo de rostro se extendía por todo su cuerpo, casi especulando que quería tomar su verdadera forma, la de una roja manzana prohibida.

Descendió su cabeza hacía el pecho de ella, tomando uno de sus pezones entre sus dientes, cuidadoso de no lastimarla, lo rodeo con sus dientes y estiro un poco de este, sin quitar su vista de ella; se regodeo cuando Bella traslado sus manos de sus hombros hacía su cabeza, incitándolo a que siga. Trato de bloquear el malestar y satisfacción que le proporcionaba las marcas temporales que su piel tenía cada vez que él la tocaba; se limitaba cada vez, pero la piel de ella era tan sensible que un simple chupetón se transformaba en un moretón que tardaba en desaparecer. Le fastidiaba lastimarla pero a conciencia que fueron realizados por él, cuando se marcaba sobre su piel era esplendoroso, se sentía lleno y al monstruo se le iluminaban los ojos emocionado de tal maravilla. Se desplazaba fácilmente sus dedos dentro de los labios de su vagina, estaba mojada, excitada y caliente, por lo que jugo ligeramente con su clítoris, dándole la más apreciada agonía a su ángel.- Edward…-libero, girando su cabeza a un costado, tratando de ocultarse de lo que se estaba formando dentro de ella, el globo que tenía que romper, que juntaba todas sus fuerzas en su centro y ese maldito palpito que le desesperaba. Él alejo su torso y cabeza de ella, habiendo dejado un rastro de saliva sobre su pecho, y su ceño se frunció, bajando su vista hacía la entrepierna de ella; la pelvis de ella se movía, bailando en forma tan provocativa sobre su mano incitada por el movimiento de sus dedos, buscando más fricción y así liberar lo único y fantástico. Su mirada vago por su cuerpo que estaba dispuesto hacía él, y en esos momentos, casi se olvidaba la edad de ella, que él debía ser el adulto que tenía que protegerla, y que según los ojos de los demás, ellos dos eran considerados como "hermanos".

¿Cómo no era posible que nadie pudiese ver lo que ella era? No era una niña pero tampoco una mujer ¿Cómo clasificarla? Ella era quien obligaba a su corazón a latir, a impartir proezas excitantes y peligrosas cada vez que la tocaba, a marcarla como suya ante los demás a cada instante del día. Y no podía hacer ni una milésima de sus aspiraciones, porque estaba mal, era lo asqueroso y rompería cada uno de los huesos de ella; su mismo cuerpo acumulaba el hambre, porque es horrible tener que experimentar el cielo, porque todo eso era suyo y al mismo tiempo no podía poseerlo como deseaba. Porque siempre fue lo mismo, nada cambio dentro de él, solo se juntaron las ambiciones, sumándose con otras atrocidades deliciosas que quería implementar en ella y para ella; la bestia quería verlo todo, sentirlo todo y morder vorazmente. Era delicada bajo su tacto, tan pequeña y sumisa, perfecta para aplicar todo lo que el infierno había planeado para ella, y no poder disfrutar completamente el simple hecho de tenerla a su lado, por más que aun había tantas cosas que podían hacer juntos en el futuro recalcaba una simple verdad, todo estaba mal y él tenía tanto miedo de perder el control, estaba aterrado y prefería mentirse, porque así todo era más fácil por más que molestase bajo la piel. Su pene estaba segregado de esas reflexiones fugaces y acertadas, que siempre molestaban incluso en un espectáculo esplendoroso como acariciar su vulva, y se hincho dentro de sus pantalones, palpitando, pulsando desde el tallo hasta la punta, intentando obtener la relajación requerida. Apretó ligeramente los dientes, apresando no solo su misma necesidad física sino también esas malditas e improductivas reflexiones. Porque él fue hecho para que ella disfrute y no caería en la tentación, lucharía ante las más adversas circunstancias por más que quisiese hundirse en ella y perderse en su piel.

Hipnotizado se quedo en ese erótico meneo de caderas, como su estomago temblaba, y el calor envolvía sus dedos; quería acompañarla, guiar sus caderas pero no con sus manos como lo hacía hace meses sino que acomodar su pelvis sobre la de ella y solo imponer el tempo para una hermosa balada violenta y apasionada ¿Cómo se sentirá cuando su vagina lo reciba? ¿Cuan gustosa lo acunara? ¿Cuan apretada se presentara? Y sin perder el compas en sus manos, sin realmente reflexionarlo, movió su dedo mayor y jugo ligeramente con la entrada de su centro, manteniendo la punta de su dedo ahí un momento captando como quería absorberlo dentro de ella; antes de poder moverse sintió como ella se tenso bajo su cuerpo y volvió a dirigir su atención al ella. Bella estaba colorada, sudada, pero al mismo tiempo su rostro estaba petrificado, dudoso de lo que él estaba haciendo; estuvo a punto de detenerse, de quitar la mano de su vagina pero recordó cual era su propósito y desplazo, nuevamente sus dedos entre los labios inferiores de ella, sin volver a detenerse en su entrada. Parecía que ella quiso hablar, pero el accionar de la mano de él, la distrajo y comenzó a jadear cada vez con más fuerza y profundidad _¿no tienes ganas de verla sangrar?_ Murmuro el monstruo en su oído, no tuvo tiempo para ignorar la pregunta cuando mecánicamente, disparo su vista hacia la vagina de ella y movió con más rapidez su mano, para darle placer y volviendo a chupar el pecho de ella sin quitar su visión del trabajo que se estaba realizando sus ojos sonrieron porque era cierto, quería verla sangrar, sería magnifico y sería todo lo que había ambicionado desde que se apreso a si mismo tras la fachada de hombre bueno y correcto.-…Edward…-ella susurro cuando él pincho su clítoris.-déjalo ahí…déjalo…no te muevas…-y molestaba bajo la piel el maldito monstruo que quería liberarse de una buena vez.

-no podemos seguir haciendo esto….-estableció en un murmullo, tímida y cautelosa; no podía mirarle a los ojos, pero era cierto, no lo amaba, ella jamás lo había amado, todo lo que habían hecho juntos fue solo satisfacer las necesidades sexuales que su misma edad imponía. No quería perderlo, porque él era una de las mejores personas que conocía, siempre leal y compañero, su simple sonrisa podía derretir cualquier tempano y aminorar los ánimos de cualquier legión colérica; había una realidad, y era que no lo podía amar, no a él, intento que su corazón palpitara fuerte cada vez que se veían, se obligo a añorar sus besos y abrazos, a esperar con ansias sus exploraciones sexuales. Pero no lo había logrado, simplemente el corazón ni los sentimientos respondían a lo que salva la cordura y la salud de una persona, trato de enamorarse, lo intento con tantas fuerzas y no lo consiguió. Así que no podía seguir engañándose pero principalmente no podía seguir con el juego que habían impuesto ambos, no se arriesgaría a que él se enamore de ella, porque no quería perder a ese maravilloso ser. Él la miro un momento, y suspiro pesadamente, como si un gran peso se hubiese ido de su pecho, porque tampoco la amaba y era relajante que ella no guardase ningún tipo de esperanza entre ambos.

-estoy de acuerdo Al…-le aseguro con una sonrisa cálida Jacob, al observar que ella fruncía el ceño, se apuró en aclarar.-…es decir, te amo como amiga y hermana….-consiguiendo que ella abriese los ojos desorbitadamente, y él se sonrojara.-…bueno no como hermana…-se atropelló con sus propias palabras.-…yo no me acostaría con ninguna de mis hermanas, o sea son mis hermanas…pero ¡puaj!...no es que tu seas puaj, pero….- Alice coloco una mano sobre la mejilla de él para que levante el rostro y se calmara.

-esta bien Jake, entiendo y tampoco te considero puaj…-bromeo y ambos rieron, a lo que él alcanzo su remera que estaba a un costado de la cama de Alice para volver a colocársela. Era bueno el sexo entre ambos, una respuesta natural de la misma necesidad humana, pero no existía la chispa, simplemente era monotonía pura expresada con estocadas libres dentro de ella; era un adolescente de 14 años, que tuvo la fortuna, según él, de conocer el sexo con solo 12 años de edad, cuando en un reunión familiar, conoció una prima segunda de parte de su madre, de 15 años llamada Omaira y pudo desenfundar su pene con torpeza pero llegando al objetivo estimado. Por este motivo, no tuvo restricción alguna que una noche, después de varias cervezas, en el viejo galpón de su casa Alice confesara que le gustaría tener sexo sin sentimientos y él se ofreció como sujeto de pruebas; muy pocas había entablado una conversación con el hermano de Bella, Jasper, y por más que siempre se haya mostrado educado y amigable, el daño que había causado en Alice era tan grave que realmente quería partirle el alma a trompadas. Y desde que el joven Cullen había regresado a la ciudad, aunque nadie por que motivo, Alice parecía una hoya a presión a punto de explotar; en si, jamás había tenido una novia, por su apariencia y estatura, le era fácil salir con algunas chicas sin tener que prestarse a establecer una relación duradera, pero estaba seguro que jamás jugaría con los sentimientos de una chica, no después de ver lo mal que había quedado Alice después del paso de Jasper en su vida y cama.

Para muchas jovencitas, aun en los tiempos actuales, era importante tener el primer coito con un chico que realmente hace girar sus mundo y palpitar en forma desaforada sus corazones, y estaba seguro, que ese era la razón por la cual Alice había entregado su virginidad a Jasper, un chico 4 años mayor que ella, porque la pequeña hada llena de gracia y sonrisas amaba a ese joven distante y reservado pero al final él no le correspondió y rompió cualquier tipo de sueño que tuviera de ellos dos juntos. A veces se preguntaba como era posible que personas tan cariñosas y buenas como el señor y la señora Cullen tuvieran un hijo tan insensible como Jasper, aunque ya que estaba preguntando, sería bueno obtener la misma respuesta con respecto al mayor de los hermanos Cullen, Edward. El medico, que todo el mundo amaba y casi todas las mujeres querían podía congelarle las venas y querer huir hasta el fin del mundo para alejarse de su mirada, que muchas veces parecían indicar que le deseaban la muerte de la peor manera. No quería hondear en el tema, tal vez era cuidadoso de su hermana menor y de cual era responsable, Bella, porque no podía haber otra razón, porque estaba seguro que Edward lo odiaba aunque no sabía porque. Por estos estipulados, no estaba conforme con los hermanos Cullen pero ahora centraría su rencor en Jasper, que con su inconciencia había destruido el amor de su amiga y por lo tanto, desemboco que ambos estuviesen teniendo sexo sin sentido durante algunas semanas.

No se quejaba, el sexo es sexo y era algo sumamente bueno, mas no si no se puede disfrutar como corresponde, porque tenía sentimientos por Alice, no la amaba pero si quería protegerla de cualquier mal. Y ya la situación se estaba tornando engorrosa para ambos. Era bueno que ella lo haya expresado porque no sabía como terminar con eso, y a medida que el tiempo pasaba, se daba cuenta que los demás jóvenes comprendía algo que él siempre supo, Isabella Swan era una joven muy hermosa y tenía miedo de perder su oportunidad si seguía con Alice; porque él sería un novio fiel, de eso estaba seguro, solo necesitaba que la joven Swan le de una oportunidad para demostrarle que él era todo lo que necesitaba. Alice se sentó a su lado en la cama y apoyo su cabeza sobre el brazo de él.-así que ¿termino?...-él miro hacía el techo de la habitación.

-creo que si, Al…-acoto para luego sonreír.-pero sabes bien que si quieres que muerda tu galletita con toda devoción solo tienes que avisarme…- a lo que ella se avergonzó y le golpeo la pierna.

-¿recibes clases de Emmett para ser tan vulgar?- él rio, recostó su torso sobre la superficie del colchón, ella lo siguió y ambos quedaron mirando el techo, que tenía pegatinas en forma de estrellas que se iluminaban en la oscuridad.- fue divertido mientras duro ¿no es cierto?- él busco con su mano la mano de ella y cuando la encontró, entrelazo los dedos con los de ella, mientras giraba a mirarla a la cara cosa que ella elevo su rostro para mirarlo a los ojos.

-no solo fue divertido, Al, estoy seguro que fue una de las mejores cosas que experimentare en mi vida…-dijo sin faltar a la verdad, porque ambos se comprendían perfectamente y aunque no hubiese ningún tipo de amor entre ellos había algo importante, que era mostrar lo profundo sin miedo alguno. Ella se sonrojo y quiso golpearse por no poder amarlo, pero los sentimientos son caprichosos y perpetuos en muchas ocasiones sin dejar opciones para remplazar las ausencias de los cuerpos necesitados.- ¿te puedo pedir un favor?

-si, dime…-él dudo un segundo y al final, hablo.

-realmente son dos cosas…no le digas nada a Bella de lo que paso entre nosotros ¿de acuerdo?- podía sentir la tensión en él y ella beso suavemente su hombro por encima de la ropa.

-no te preocupes, Jake, no le diré…será un secreto entre nosotros dos…-él asintió, pero aun parecía ligeramente consternado.- ¿Qué otra cosa quieres?

-no vuelvas con Jasper…-soltó y ella se quedo petrificada, sintiéndose patética de lograr tal grado de preocupación en su amigo; sabía perfectamente que cedería sin dudarlo si el joven Cullen la buscaba para tener sexo, trato de resistirse, pero las tres veces había fracaso miserablemente para sentirse desdichada después. Bella no le había dicho porque, aparentemente, había tomado un receso de la universidad y había regresado a vivir con sus padres; nadie sabía que había retornado, hasta que una noche, que se había quedado a dormir en la casa de los Cullen, salió del cuarto de Bella para tomar un vaso de agua y se encontró a Jasper, mirando hacía el patio de fuera de la casa, con el rostro destruido. Estuvo a punto de ignorarlo, de darle privacidad, además que la ultima vez que se habían visto había sido cuando él tomo su virginidad y se fue al día siguiente con su novia a la universidad y de la ciudad; así que las cosas no estaban bien entre ellos, pero verlo así le inquieto y se dirigió hacia él para saber si podía asistirlo de alguna manera. Esa noche, él casi ni hablo pero empezó a besarla, como si realmente la quisiera a ella, como si realmente la necesitara, y ella accedió pero mientras le penetraba sentía el dolor de él, cuanto sufría y como realmente no la estaba disfrutando sino que se estaba descargando con ella. No la había lastimado e incluso se preocupo para que llegara dos veces al orgasmo pero no había cariño en su toque y eso le hizo sentir sucia y vacía por dentro. Se habían encontrado en otra oportunidad, pero esta vez tuvieron relaciones apoyados sobre un árbol, nada romántico ni cómodo; y lo más triste de todo es que ella accedería de nuevo a hacerlo, no porque fuese una puta, algún tipo de regalada que no tenía amor propio, aunque sería una puta solo para él sino porque quería ofrecerle lo único que él parecía buscar en ella, sexo y nada más.

Lo que no contaba Alice es que Bella se enterara, más que nada porque había encontrado las bragas de ella bajo la cama de su hermano, en otra de su innumerables expediciones en busca de alguna prenda que pudiese reclamar como suya. Desde ese entonces, Bella había escarbado lentamente toda la información de Alice llenando los pedazos que le faltaban; no supo que paso entre Jasper y Bella desde ese entonces, pero al parecer la joven le había puesto los puntos en claro a su hermano mayor y desde ahí no se había vuelto a acercar a Alice. Le repudio a Bella su intervención y tuvieron una gran pelea, que termino con los llantos de Alice, descerrajándose tras cada aliento y Bella consolándola en forma maternal; ahí entendió perfectamente lo mal que estaba y fue cuando comenzó su aventura sexual con Jake. Se había prometido a si misma superarlo, pero se hacía tan difícil, era doloroso cada respiro y aun así no se moría, a cada paso más pesada e inútil, queriendo regresar a él por más que al final del día se sintiese más asqueada de ser ella misma.

-no te preocupes…-trato de animarlo, pero también fue para convencerse a ella misma.- tengo otras cosas que hacer….-él no pareció convencido, y ella quiso exponer su punto.- ¿quieres salir con Bella?- le pregunto como sino supiera la respuesta, levantando su torso, sostenida con su brazo para mirarlo directamente. Él giro los ojos, y frunció la nariz.

-sabes bien que si, Al…- ella sonrió con un destello imaginario en sus ojos, planeando más allá de las probabilidades.

-bueno, entonces ahí tienes tu respuesta, porque esto consumirá todas mis fuerzas y tiempo, porque mi joven aprendiz, estas muy lejos de poder salir con ella si sigues con tu estrategia…-Jacob levanto una ceja.

-¿a que te refieres?- Alice apoyo su torso encima del suyo, antes de continuar.

-bueno, Jake, lo cierto es que jamás vi a Bella interesada en nadie, pero sé que eso se puede arreglar, solo tiene que despertar al mundo, eso es todo….pero el más grave problema no va a ser ella sino que él…

-¿él? ¿Quién es él? ¿Te refieres a su padre?-quiso darse esperanzas aunque conocía la respuesta de ella.

-tu sabes bien quien, no te hagas el tonto, creo que por eso Bella no demuestra interés por nadie, pero ¿Cómo culparla? Si yo viviera con Edward, me encantaría apretarle el trasero…-suspiro ilusionada haciendo que Jacob se fastidiara.- aunque los motivos de ella, creo que son porque no quiere molestar a su hermano, además por lo que capto, él es muy sobreprotector de ella…así que ahí tienes tu obstáculo…obtener el permiso de Edward, si lo obtienes, seguro que Carlisle no dirá nada, y te juro que nada te detendrá, más que probable que después seas capaz de atrapar balas con los dientes, porque creo que el doc tiene un mal carácter cuando se lo propone…-Jacob paso las manos por su rostro, a lo que Alice le palmeo la mano animadamente- pero no te deprimas, con mi ayuda, al fin vas a salir con Bella.

-¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Vas a bailar alrededor de Edward para distraerlo mientras yo me intento escabullir con Bella?- trato de sonar divertido pero estaba bastante desesperanzado.

-suena tentador pero no…voy a hablar con Edward para alisar el camino…así que no te preocupes…-

Jacob se enfoco en ella.- ¿Qué le vas a decir?

-algunas cositas por aquí, por allá, algunas verdades o mentirillas, no te preocupe, no van a dañar a nadie pero te servirán…-concluyo y fue así, que este simple plan determinaría que el infierno en la cabeza de Edward se desatase para terminar quemando a su ángel.

Su hombro estaba adolorido, por lo que movió el calentador hacia atrás, acercándose al omoplato; si fuese una persona rencorosa, hubiese ido a buscar a Steven fuera de la práctica y acomodarle algunas ideas en su estúpida cabeza. Todos lo sabían, debían alejarse de su hombro, tenía que descansar lo mayormente posible hasta el gran juego del viernes, dentro de dos días; pero el idiota quiso presumir sus habilidades, a sabiendas que no se podría defender apropiadamente y lo tiro al piso, él único que lo logro por primera vez en años. Igualmente Steven tuvo que pagar las consecuencias, no solo las criticas de sus mismos compañeros de equipo y el entrenador, ya que Collins, que jamás pudo guardarse nada para si mismo, se lo hizo saber a la hermosa mujer con boca de camionero que era su novia. Rose apareció el día siguiente y soltó tal cantidad de palabrotas, que puso en vergüenza a Steven en frente de todos, claro que él mismo recibió lo suyo por no haberle avisado lo que había sucedido. Cualquier otro se hubiese avergonzado de que su novia le hubiese defendido en tal situación, pero el carácter de Emmett no se lo permitía, amaba cada parte de Rose, y no la cambiaría por nada. Por suerte, no necesitaba cirugía, pero tampoco pudo descansar apropiadamente la articulación, no cuando los reclutadores se encontraban buscando el próximo afortunado entre medio de tantos jugadores.

Hubiese mentido si negaba que no le preocupaba, amaba el futbol, era parte de lo que era, quería demostrar que tenía el talento y la tenacidad para llegar a jugar en la NFL, tal vez no ser una gran estrella, pero eso no era lo importante, quería ser parte de algo grande, quería demostrar que no era la misma escoria que su padre. Todo dependía de él, no culparía a otros de su fracaso o caída, no sería como ese maldito hombre que siempre puso escusas para no hacerse responsables de todas las mierdas a las que expuso a su madre y a él durante muchos años; él era su propia persona, podían compartir la misma sangre y una anatomía similar pero no sería como él, no podía permitirse tal atrocidad. Quienes lo rodeaban jamás podrían decir que algo le perturbase, nada en él lo indicaba, pero ella si lo sabía, siempre lo supo ¿Quién pensaría que esa joven egocentrista y superficial podría ver algo más que ella misma y sus sueños? Pero Rose siempre lo supo, jamás lo tuvo que decir en voz alta, pero siempre le dio la pauta que lo captaba. Emmett McCarty estaba aterrado, odiaba la genética, la detestaba, como ciertos comportamientos de los padres los hijos lo repiten, como muchos son apresados por pecados que no cometieron pero aun así tienen que ser sancionados por compartir el mismo ADN; él jamás engañaría, él jamás ignoraría a sus propios hijos, él jamás se emborracharía y gritaría que odiaba el nacimiento de su prole, él jamás le levantaría la mano a una mujer. Por lo que tenía que demostrar que no era ese hombre, tenían algunos gestos comunes, algunos hábitos difícil de erradicar como rascarse la nuca cada vez que pensaba profundamente o morder la zona interna de su mejilla cuando estaba nervioso, pero eso era todo, tenía que ser todo. Él lo lograría, sería una mejor persona, sino llegaba a ser un jugador profesional al menos no se rendiría, porque había tantas cosas que hacer que dejarse fundir en la miseria misma.

Por lo que aguantaba el dolor para que nadie se preocupara, si Rose tuviese alguna sospecha que le dolía el hombro hubiese hecho lo posible para que no jugara y esta era su oportunidad, quería darle todo a su novia, a su futura esposa, y obtener una beca era el primer paso para hacerlo posible. No fueronfáciles los meses que estuvieron separados, quiso salir con varias chicas pero simplemente se sintió tan mal; y en más de una oportunidad quiso odiarla tanto, gritarle en la cara toda la mierda que ella estaba haciendo, la destrucción que había dejado tras ella, pero no pudo porque sería exponerse de forma horrible y no hubiese sido productivo de ninguna , lo mágico sucedió, sin que él tuviera que hacer nada, aun recordaba esa perfecta tormenta que había anegado las carreteras y como alguien golpeo la puerta en su apartamento; mojada y hermosa, con el maquillaje corrido y las ropas arruinadas ella apareció en la entrada y sin mediar palabras se abalanzo hacia sus brazos para besarlo desesperadamente. Y si hubiese sido una persona rencorosa, la hubiese rechazo para que sufra lo que él sufrió, pero tenerla para él, amarla y vivirla era más importante que recordarle el infierno que le hizo pasar. Con ella a su lado, el miedo se iba, era la única que lo aceptaba tal como era: desprolijo, distraído, bromista, vulgar, perezoso, comelón, atareado, impuntual, inoportuno, molesto, lujurioso, imaginativo, alegre, conciliador, presumido, humilde, enamorado pero principalmente aterrado de no repetir los pecados de su padre; ella lo entendía perfectamente y aun así lo amaba, de la misma forma que él la amaba a ella.

Frunció ligeramente su ceño adolorido cuando quiso rotar la articulación sintiendo la presión punzante bajo , tan pronto terminase la temporada descansaría, así que tenía que hacer el ultimo esfuerzo y conseguir lo deseado. Al instante, se recupero cuando ojeo como sus compañeros entraban a los vestidores.-…por eso te digo que es una mierda, no puede hacer un examen cuando sabe que estamos yendo hacía las regionales…-se quejo Nahuel, que se quito el equipo para dejarlo en su casillero, prontamente el vestuario se lleno de jóvenes y sus respectivos olores característicos de un entrenamiento agitado.

-es un viejo de mierda, seguro que tiene algún tipo de trauma con el equipo de futbol por eso rompe por estas fechas.-prosiguió Brady furioso, el examen de física sería difícil y más de uno se las vería negras a partir del resultado. Emmett se recostó sobre sobre el banco y mantuvo una sonrisa misteriosa, cosa que llamo la atención de Collins.

-¿Qué te pasa?-pregunto fastidiado.- sabes que tu también tienes que hacer el puto examen ¿no es cierto?-Emmett soltó la bolsa caliente, que cayo al piso y levanto las cejas presumido, ocultando el dolor punzante en su hombro.

-si, ya lo sé, y Rose también lo sabe…así que me estuvo preparando hace semanas para el examen, esto es lo bueno de que jamás se olvide de nada, sabe exactamente que temas va a tomar el viejo…-todos los ojos se dispararon hacía él, que disfrutaba su ventaja ante el futuro examen.

-¿Cómo? ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo?...-repitió Nahuel tirando sus piernas al piso para sentarse, Emmett se levanto y se dirigió a su casillero mientras se quitaba los pantalones para dirigirse a tomar una ducha.- ¿ella sabe las preguntas del examen?

-no dije eso, pero me explico algo de encontrar los patrones en los temas…-frunció el ceño tratando de rememorar que le había explicado ella, pero se le escapo, lo cierto que su plan de estudio era bastante novedoso y erótico; Emmett tenía un serio problema para enfocarse en lo que le aburría, y como Rose no admitiría que repruebe ninguna materia había desarrollado mediante una serie de estímulos un programa que constaba de castigos y recompensas que variaba si respondía bien una pregunta. Cada buena contestación ella se quitaba una prenda, si la no estaba desarrollada correctamente la respuesta no sucedía nada, y si fallaba cambiando el resultado, ella se volvía colocar la prenda; por lo que se había convertido en un estudiante muy aplicado, seguro que aprobaría los exámenes SAT con el mejor promedio alguna vez registrado.- y bueno, algo así, por lo que hace rato que estoy estudiando…-aclaro quitándose sus calzoncillos quedando desnudo, como casi ya el todo el sudoroso equipo de futbol.

Brady suspiro soñador.- tienes una suerte, amigo, lo que daría tener una novia como la tuya.- después de ojear hacía Emmett que buscaba el jabón que estaba exactamente enfrente suyo pero no lo encontraba, negó con la cabeza resignado.- es hermosa, alta, rubia, inteligente, sexy, además universitaria ¿Qué fue a verte?-. Emmett se giro hacía él y sonrió, profundizando esos hoyuelos en sus mejillas.

-adora mi trasero…-meneo la cola para que todo el mundo las notara, causando algunos quejas.-…Rose se gano la lotería conmigo.

-¿hablaste con tu cuñada?- le demando impaciente Nahuel, hacía tres semanas que esperaba una respuesta pero Emmett parecía olvidarse de su pedido; como siempre, Emmett frunció el ceño sin saber a lo que se refería, causando que varios reirán y Nahuel murmurara en italiano "schemo".-¡Emmett! Hace rato que te estoy diciendo que le preguntes si quiere salir conmigo…-Emmett tomo su mentón, como si le costara procesar las palabras.

-ahí viene, ahí viene…-se burlo Collins, hasta que la mente de Emmett se ilumino.

-en serio, yo no sé como tiene la novia que tiene.-acoto Brady yendo a las duchas, prendiendo el agua para quitarse la pestilencia de su cuerpo. Emmett prendió la ducha y dejo que agua tibia quitase el malestar de su hombro.

-ve a preguntarle tu…-contesto después de varios minutos.-ya no esta más Jasper para arrancarte la cabeza ni Rose para secundarle, así que ve, no seas gallina…porque hasta que yo me acuerde…-Nahuel paso la cabeza bajo el agua para distenderse una rato.

-no es por eso, jamás la encuentro por ningún lado, por eso te pregunto además sé que si intento algo es posible que sus hermanos vengan a matarme…-

-eso es cierto… ¿Por qué estas tan interesado en salir con Bella?- Demando perdido.

-¡Vamos, Emmett!-contesto por Nahuel, Tayler.- sabemos que estas embobado por tu novia, pero ¿no te diste cuenta tu cuñada?- por la expresión en su rostro el resto se entero que no sabía a lo que se refería.- es hermosa, en una forma particular, algo pequeña, pero eso lo hace más tentador.- de nuevo se presento un silencio mientras Emmett trataba de captar de lo que estaba hablando.

-ahí viene, ahí viene…-reitero Collins, hasta que Emmett metió su cabeza bajo el agua para refregarse la cabeza.

-ah…bueno, hoy hablare con Bella, no te preocupes, Rose viene a buscarme a la salida y voy para su casa…-de pronto a Steven se le resbalo el jabón de las manos, llamando la atención de todos, cuando un jabón caía al piso de las duchas se convertía automáticamente en un objeto perdido para siempre causando un minuto de silencio hacía el objeto muerto para todos.

En el estacionamiento mientras se despedía de sus amigos vio un auto negro, un Ford fiesta, que identifico automáticamente como el auto de Jasper, que se bajo del auto para recibirle.- ¡oh, Rose! ¿Qué te hiciste en el cabello?- le dijo cuando llego hacía él, causando que Jasper girara los ojos.

-súbete al auto…-le gruño, no sin antes notar como Nahuel parecióestremecerse ante su presencia. Una vez en el camino, contó.-le pedí a Rose si te podía venir a buscar y…

-aguarda un momento.-le corto Emmett y ya por su mirada se intuía que diría una reverenda estupidez.- ya sé que hay miradas y toques que pudieron confundirte, pero sabes que le soy fiel a Rose, aunque si te pones una peluca podría obviar el hecho que…

-¡Emmett, Cállate!- le grito Jasper fastidiado, pero eso hizo sonreír más a aludido.

-de acuerdo, Rose.

Suspirando pesadamente, controlando su temperamento, que cada vez estaba más volátil a consecuencia de su propia historia, Jasper pregunto- quería saber ¿Qué tal si nos mudamos juntos?- Emmett se enfoco en él, presenciando los rasgos duros de Jasper, él sabía exactamente que le había sucedido e hizo apego a su madurez, que era mayor de lo que realmente demostraba hacía los demás.-encontré un departamento cerca del tuyo, tiene dos habitaciones y creo que si entre los dos pagamos el alquiler sería más barato que lo que estas pagando ahora…-su tono se tiño ligeramente en una suplica, tratando obtener el interés de su cuñado. Emmett frunció el ceño, proyectando las consecuencias de la convivencia con Jasper.

-sabes bien que soy el novio de tu hermana ¿no es cierto?- Jasper no entendió a lo que se refería, por lo que Emmett continuo.- yo tengo relaciones con tu hermana, Jazz…-tal recordatorio hizo que el joven Cullen apretara las manos al volante, blanqueciendo sus nudillos mientras remarcaba su mandíbula.-…y no voy a dejar de tenerlas porque tu estas cerca ¿vas a poder lidiar con eso?...-tomándose unos minutos, conociendo que no podía seguir en la misma casa que sus padres, no cuando ya se había acostumbrado a vivir sin que nadie lo mandara, asintió lentamente.

-si…puedo con eso…si fuese Bella sería otra cosa, así que puedo soportarlo ¿y que dices? ¿Quieres mudarte conmigo?- Emmett se rasco la nuca, mientras sonreía.

-hubiese esperado algunas citas y arrumacos antes de que nos mudemos juntos…-el rostro antipático de Jasper le dio la pauta que tenía que cortarlas con las bromas.-…pero si, avísame cuando y arreglo el tema de la finalización del contrato. Tienes que relajarte más, querido Jazz, ya sabes, dejar la cara de culo y follar un poco…creo que ese es el problema con ustedes dos…

-mi problema no es follar, y ¿Quién nosotros dos?- le interrumpió Jasper llegando a la casa Cullen.

-el tuyo y el de Edward, les falta follar, relajarse, ya saben…dejar de masturbarse y tener sexo, hace bien al alma y al temperamento de mierda que ambos tienen…

Se desperezo un poco mientras miraba algunos informes, por su talento y destreza muchos esperaban su opinión sobre distintos casos, ignorando a colegas con más trayectoria que la suya; era un trabajo insufrible, pero alguien tenía que hacerlo, y su excelente reputación le hacía responsable de repasar esos tediosos informes. Era lo bueno de estar en la casa de su madre, el único lugar que en sí se podía concentrarse lo suficiente como para completar sus tareas, porque su casa era un lugar pequeño y oscuro, que le asfixiaba pero de forma placentera; el perfume de ella estaba en cada superficie, distrayéndolo y emborrachándole, tentándole a desnudarla y tocarla como tanto adoraba. Y aun así, cuando leía sobre luxaciones y desniveles de glucosa en sangre de aun paciente, cada tanto su mente viajaba, como si tuviera un sensor termo- calórico y trataba de localizarla en alguna parte de la casa; la lucha era constante, a veces pensaba que sus huesos se desintegrarían por la gran presión que experimentaba, porque todos nos volvemos polvo y a veces consideraba que tenía demasiados milenios de sacrificio sobre sus espaldas. Era extenuante no saber que hacer o lo que verdaderamente quería, algo muy común entre los adictos, porque ella era suya, se lo demostraba cada día, mas cada tanto el monstruo murmuraba lo que él mismo presentía, había mucho más que hacer y sería asombroso poner en práctica algunas de sus ilusiones. El cuerpo es pequeño cuando la imaginación es basta y peligrosa, por lo que ignoraba el maldito susurro sobre su oído, peleaba contra la fuerza dentro de su cuerpo, como todo quería explotar para alcanzar el objetivo deseado porque eso estaría mal, tan mal que sería delicioso.

Estaba confundido, perdido entre el deber, la acción, los sentimientos, las sensaciones y lo que quería y necesitaba, no podía troquelar ninguna de estas y realmente estaba podrido de luchar; no existía la vergüenza, lo cierto es que le podía importar tan poco lo que los demás pensaran, habría consecuencias, algunas penetrantes y sangrantes, pero en si no le podían importar menos. Pero en si quedaba el miedo y el hambre, estaba aterrado de perderla, de que ella al fin entienda sin duda alguna la miseria que él era, el desastre y caos que había tras su mirada, y como no importaba cuando se alimentara, cuanto lamiera sus jugos, siempre tenía hambre. El choque era continuo, entre las privaciones, el esfuerzo, la sensación y todo se potenciaba porque era de él, por más que no pudiese tomarla completamente; estaba orgulloso por no ceder a lo visceral, pero había llegado a un impasse que a cada minuto quería romperlo, destruir lo construido y simplemente dejar fluir lonaturalmente, como siempre fue destinado a pasar. Refregó sus ojos cansado, dejando sus lentes de descanso a un lado, aun tenía trabajo que hacer y tener que soportarse a si mismo, hastiado de tener que pensar, de su puta mente que jamás le daba respiro, estaba haciendo horrible la carga de tener que controlarse.

No comprendía las revistas de modas, como forman un atuendo apropiado para cada ocasión pero jamás tienen en cuenta el presupuesto mensual de cada persona y que ningún cuerpo se asemeja a los de las modelos de las revistas. Lo que le llamaba la atención era los artículos referidos a sexualidad y formas de explorarla; había tantas cosas que hacer y experimentar, como colocar las manos o manejar la lengua sin llegar al coito propiamente dicho, y quería informarse apropiadamente para complacer a Edward. Quería que él también disfrute, ya que estaba siendo egoísta, él siempre le llevaba al orgasmo y ella no podía ofrecer la asistencia necesaria para que él lo haga. Lo había visto desnudo varias veces, como cada musculo de su cuerpo se marcaba y tensaba, como su pene se llenaba y sobre su ranura salía esa sustancia blancuzca; quería probarlo, conocer su sabor y presenciar su rostro modificado por el placer. Había tantas cosas que podían hacer juntos, pero él la alejaba, no le permitía entrenarse y saber lo que él le gustaba, aunque también tenía que admitir que parecía disfrutar lamerla vorazmente. Se sonrojo al pensar eso, pero al mismo tiempo no tuvo vergüenza, porque era fabuloso ver como él pasaba su lengua de arriba para abajo, agitándola directamente sobre su clítoris y como sus ojos le instigaban a mirarlo directamente mientras se venía sobre su boca.

Tal vez al aceptar sin tapujos que le gustaba lo que él hacía era un paso para demostrarle que estaba lista para hacer más, no solo probarlo, sino también llegar al punto cometido, poder recibirlo y amarse mutuamente sin restricción. No era tonta, dolería, Alice había indicado que no fue dolorosa su primera vez, pero Rose había indicado que si le dolió mucho, aunque también recordó que fue la primera vez de Emmett y ambos no sabían bien como actuar, así que por esa razón todo había sido más complicado. La cuestión regía en el simple hecho de convencer a Edward, sabía lo mucho que se esforzaba por mantener y aceptar las cosas como estaban ahora, mas tenía la esperanza que si lograba avanzar y establecer que estaba preparada podían llegar a hacer más, mucho más. Mordió sus labios cuando se concentro en los puntos erógenos en los hombres y trato de visualizarse como tocar a Edward para ceda aunque sea un poco.- ¿y que te parece?-Rose salió del baño, con un conjunto de ropa interior de encaje color rojo que quedaba perfecto en contraste con sus piel y figura. Sintió envidia de las curvas generosas de su hermana, siendo que a veces se sentía amorfa por lo cual, se retrasaba cuando se desnudaba a comparación de la perfección de Edward.

Se giro sobre la cama para mirarla con más comodidad, mientras que Rose se dirigía al espejo de cuerpo completo que estaba a un costado de su cuarto.-te queda hermoso, Rose…a Emmett le va a gustar tanto.-apoyo su cabeza sobre sus manos, mirándola melancólicamente.

-me podría poner una bolsa de papas y a él no le importaría, esto es para mí…-se dio vuelta para mirar como la tanga remarcaba su trasero, cuando observo el rostro de su hermanita.- ¿Qué sucede?- Bella reacciono, y agito la cabeza sonriendo ligeramente.

-eres hermosa…-Rose percibió el tono desganado y fue hacía ella tomando la revista que estaba a su lado, sabía perfectamente que Bella tenía un complejo importante con su cuerpo, y frunció los labios molesta.

-tu también eres hermosa y no deberías leer estas porquerías, solo las compro para tomar algunos patrones y colores que no conozco, pero después dicen solo estupideces…-Bella se quedo pensativa unos instantes para aclarar.

-tu eres una verdadera mujer, Rose, mira los pechos que tienes y tu culo esta tan parado que podríamos usarlo para colocar una taza…-ambas rieron, a lo que Rose se sentó a su lado, y levanto la mano para acariciar su cabeza.

-una verdadera mujer no se basa como es físicamente, estoy muy feliz con mi cuerpo pero eso no significa nada, tu eres tan mujer como yo, y no por eso tienes que tener mis tetas…eres hermosa, Bella…créelo…-Isabella suspiro pesadamente, no aceptando sus palabras. Rosalie ojeo la página que Bella estuvo leyendo y abrió los ojos impresionadas.- no creo que tu problema sea con respecto a tu figura, Bella ¿tienes algo que contarme?

Al enterarse que Rose vio lo que le intereso se sonrojo furiosamente, y agito la cabeza.-nada, era solo curiosidad…-pero la joven Cullen levanto la ceja, perceptiva.

-mira…no tienes que ser una modelo para conquistar a un hombre ni tampoco hacer nada de lo que estas revistas dicen para conservarlo a tu lado…-le aconsejo pausadamente Rose, sin querer presionarle pero si alentarle.-…cada hombre es diferente, pero lo que he aprendido, y también por comentarios de mis propias amigas, es que debes establecer desde un principio lo que quieres y como lo quieres…-Bella levanto la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño.-…el hombre, aunque parezca que no es así, siempre se rige a lo que una mujer quiere, puede tener fantasías y toda la mierda esa, pero acepta aunque no lo quiera lo que una mujer quiere, por eso debes imponerte, todo lo que tienes que hacer es jugar y ver que te gusta y ahí veras como tu pareja se mantendrá interesado en ti o atraerás a alguien sin problemas. Por eso, no hagas caso a esta revistas…te aseguro que Emmett es más sensibilidad en el lóbulo que algunos lugares que dicen en esta nota…-de pronto la puerta se abrió y Jasper asomo la cabeza.-¿no puedes golpear antes?-se enojo Rose, sin intentar cubrirse.

Jasper giro los ojos antes de responder.-estuve golpeando y no respondiste, la comida ya esta lista…-sin sorprenderse que su hermana este en ropa interior frente a él; entonces, enfoco su vista en Bella que se estaba levantando de la cama para ir hacía la planta baja.- ¿esa no es mi remera de "the clash"?- señalando la remera que tenía puesta su hermanita, a lo que Bella respondió sin arrepentimiento.

-era tu remera de "the Clash", ahora es mía…-abriendo más la puerta, Jasper salió hacía el corredor para avisar escalera abajo.

-¡má! Bella tomó, de nuevo, una de mis remeras.-y la jovencita fue tras él para también indicar hacía abajo, donde seguro escucharía su madre.

-pero él ya no la usa, la encontré tirada como todas las demás.- no era mentira, la encontró tirada dentro del cesto para lavar la ropa, y según ella eso implicaba que él ya no la usaría nunca más. La puerta de la habitación de Edward se abrió, para mirarlos a los dos enojado.

-no griten, si tienen algo que decir vayan abajo, no lo digan desde acá…-pasando su vista, vio a Rose en medio del corredor en ropa interior, viendo como se veía en el espejo que estaba a un costado, que según ella tenía mejor iluminación.- ¡má! Rose esta desnuda, de nuevo, en medio del pasillo…-los ojos azules de la joven se enfocaron en su hermano, fastidiada.

-¡Má! Edward se esta comportando como un idiota, de nuevo, y no estoy desnuda…-

-¡pueden dejar de gritar y bajen a comer!- vocifero, interrumpiéndolos, Esme desde la cocina.- ¡Emmett deja pan que ya vamos a comer!...-Rose se introdujo rápidamente a su cuarto, cerrando la puerta para cambiarse y Jasper descendió para reunirse con su madre, dejándolos a Edward y Bella solos en el se mantuvo quieta, sonriéndole mientras se sonrojaba tenuemente. Edward asintió, como si estuviera respondiendo una pregunta no dicha y sonrió bajando la cabeza, yendo hacía la planta baja; esta actitud desconcertó a Bella, y decidió que su hermana tenía razón, tenía que dejar sus dudas de lado, porque si él no daba el próximo paso, ella lo haría, por más que él no quisiera.

Después de una cena bulliciosa, todos se retiraron a dormir, generalmente los días martes y miércoles, tanto Edward como ella se quedaban en la casa de sus padres, más que nada para dar acto de presencia, aunque fuera molesto tener que estar lejos de él y no poder expresar cuanto le gustaría que él demostrara algo hacía ella. Sabía que tenían que mantener las apariencias, y por eso lo aceptaba de esa manera, ignorando su propia consciencia que le indicaba que todo lo que representaba hacía su familia era una maldita mentira. No dejando que sus reflexiones y deseos la frenaran, espero paciente a que solo el silencio se escuchara en la casa; se estaba comportando osadamente y también existía el peligro que alguien la atrapara, pero quería comprobar que era posible realizar su empresa y así impartir pluralidad en su relación con Edward. No quería estancarse ni tampoco quería esperar más tiempo, quería instruir que podía ofrecer más y no había nada que temer. Nerviosa, temerosa de que el propio latido de su corazón le delatara, recorrió sigilosamente el trecho desde su habitación hacía la puerta de Edward; estuvo a punto de golpear, mas no lo hizo, y lentamente giro la perilla de la puerta para descubrir que no estaba trabada.

Sin hacer ruido, abrió la puerta cautamente, ligeramente temblorosa y sin dejar de vigilar alrededor de ella. La puerta cedió sin problemas, y se deslizo para entrar dentro de la habitación que solo se encontraba iluminada por la lámpara del escritorio; cerrando la puerta tras ella, apreció como Edward se encontraba dormido sobre la silla, en cualidad de haber leído reportes hasta que el sueño le venció en medio de su trabajo. Su figura caía pesadamente en la silla, apoyando su cabeza sobre el respaldo y con sus anteojos deslizándose por el puente de su nariz; sus cabellos cobrizos se revoloteaban hacía todos lados, y su rostro duro mostraba tanta paz, como si un hermoso sueño le estuviera visitando tras sus ojos. Tal tranquilidad le fascino, siendo tan poco frecuente tal estado en Edward, y sonrió satisfecha de poder contemplarlo de esa manera; su camisa blanca estaba remangada, permitiendo que la piel toque el ambiente y ofrezca en primer plano sus fibrosos brazos. Fue hacía él, sin realmente pretender realizar su objetivo, pero maravillada de tal esplendor, como una actividad tan mundana en él se veía excepcional. Una vez frente a él, estudio los contornos de su rostro, como sus labios se abrían ligeramente, invitándola a degustarlos; la necesidad no era solo parte de su propia edad y hormonas, sino de lo que alentaba con maneras tan preciosas y sugestivas, por más que no lo intentara, por más que solo estuviese durmiendo, todo le sugería que lo tentara, que le tocara, que lo amara, porque el mundo era de ellos dos y por eso, tenía que sentirlo inmediatamente.

Se inclino hacía delante, sin tocarlo, pasando, como él hizo en muchas oportunidades, su nariz cerca de su piel, para captar su aroma. No necesitaba una colonia, ya que su mismo cuerpo parecía reproducir un característico perfume, la perfecta mezcla de menta, café y canela, el aroma a hombre. Aventurera, poso suavemente sus labios sobre los de Edward, sin cerrar los ojos para estar preparada ante cualquier imprevisto, no dejaría pasar la oportunidad, él no podría marcharse, no cuando estaban en la casa de sus padres, sería su forma, no tan sutil, de acorralarlo e imponer un nuevo estatuto en su relación. Él no se movió, sino que respiro profundamente pero sin despertarse, y ella aprovechando, abusiva de su postura desprotegida, paso sus manos por el pecho de Edward. Podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo a través de la tela, se agito al aproximar sus manos hacía su objetivo, pero no se detendría no cuando ya no aguantaba las ganas. Sintió como él comenzó a despertarse, y una audacia inusitada creció dentro de Bella que, abriendo las piernas, se sentó sobre él, rodeándolo; los ojos verdes de Edward se presentaron desorientados por lo que ella apretó sus labios contra los de él, para que no dijera ninguna palabra que pudiera romper el encanto, y sus manos se detuvieron el hebilla del cinturón de él. Al principio, Edward no supo como reaccionar, sorprendido por ser despertado de tal manera, mas entendiendo al instante que no era parte de algún sueño;yendo contra su instinto, utilizando la poca moral que le quedaba, tomo desde las muñecas de Bella rápidamente, para detenerla. Un atisbo de sonrisa dibujo su rostro.-no te atrevas, Edward…-le advirtió en tono profundo, que le dejo paralizado.

Y ahí se emociono el monstruo, apareciendo como si jamás descansara, hipnotizado de la postura predadora de ella, era torpe, no solo su respiración sino también su toque, pero estaba en sus ojos chocolates el reto, la apuesta a más, algo que le entusiasmo de sobremanera. Edward cerro los ojos fuertemente, reprimiendo algo potente, pero se sobresalto cuando los cortos dedos de Bella lucharon contra la hebilla de su cinturón; su rostro se transfiguro en dolor, porque costaba, ella estaba ahí, encima de él, besándole, tocándole, y llevándole al limite. Tenía que negarse, no era tiempo, no aun y aun así, comenzó a reaccionar, palpitando, acumulando las fuerzas desde cada parte recóndita de su cuerpo para llevarlo al centro de la creación, donde se erigía su pene. Podía sentir la agitación de las manos de ella, como la temperatura en los labios de Bella aumentaba, indicando que se estaba sonrojando, y perdió fuerza su agarre cuando ella se abalanzo hacía delante, acomodándose mejor encima suyo, rozando con sus manos sobre el cierre del pantalón, justamente donde su miembro estaba despertando. _Siéntelo _musito el monstruo para que no intentara alguna estupidez, como detenerla. Fue así, que simplemente dejo que pasara, obtener un poco más, no hacía daño a nadie ¿no es cierto? Solo un poco más, no tenía que lograrlo todo, probar algo no haría ningún mal. Sus manos perdieron fuerza, soltando lentamente las muñecas de Bella, pero no abrió los ojos, negándose a lidiar con lo malo de la situación; podía darse un gusto, no dañaba a nadie y sería beneficioso para los dos. Percibió como ella abandono su boca para pasar sus labios por su mejilla derecha, suavemente, como una caricia, a lo que Edward frunció los labios, para no dejarlo escapar, para que no se vaya y se muestre, porque no podría controlarlo, manteniéndose tesio, no dejaría que se propague por el ambiente.

Las dedos de Bella lograron desabrochar el cinturón mientras que sus labios fueron desde su quijada hasta su cuello y aspiro el aroma a él; Edward se quito los anteojos, que cayeron al suelo al instante cuando sintió el clamor de su cuerpo, como la temperatura quemaba desde adentro y el palpito molestaba, apretaba y exponía la verdad subyacente, el monstruo estaba ahí, disfrutando todo, limitado solo por la tenacidad de Edward, pero a un solo paso de gobernar el cuerpo para lograr lo hermoso y evitar temblar, cuando ella desabrocho el botón de su pantalón, apoyo sus manos sobre la cabeza de ella, que también estaba paralizada sin besarlo, mas sin detener el accionar de sus manos. Hundió sus dedos entre los cabellos de ella, que le parecieron finas hebras de seda y respiró pesadamente, cuando escucho que bajo el cierre lentamente;advirtió como ella temblaba, y quiso hablar, hacer lo correcto de una buena vez en su vida, decirle que podía detenerse, que no tenía que hacerlo, pero sería mentira porque tenía que hacerlo, dolía su pene, presionaba para obtener la dicha, todo su anatomía lo aseguraba, no aguantaba más. Entonces, porque el universo no entiende del esfuerzo, el sacrificio y como es tan fácil cometer sacrilegio, ella saco la lengua para pasarla por su piel, lamiendo su traspiración.

¿Pueden oír como gira el tambor una y otra vez? ¿Lo ven sobre la nuca de Edward? ¿Contemplan como el cañón quema su piel? Desde hace mucho tiempo que jugaba a la ruleta rusa, siempre excitante y avasallante, paralizando cualquier intento de retractarse, era peligroso pero la adrenalina ¡oh, la adrenalina! Como el cuerpo se adapta a la sensación de plenitud, como el miedo se vuelve emoción y estimula la dermis en forma placentera, aumentado el ritmo cardiaco y la sangre viaja libre por las venas, alimentando las ansías, lo oscuro y profundo. Pero ¿no sienten la amenaza? ¿Cómo todo puede romperse fácilmente? ¿Cómo cada parte de su vida se transformará cuando la bala se libere? Y él tampoco lo veía aun cuando sentía la presión sobre su cabeza, impulsando a apretar nuevamente el gatillo, pero se creyó inmortal, inmune a la realidad, por más que todas las señales estuviesen presentes. Aunque ¿Quién podría decir que fue el único que fallo? Si nadie más lo percibía siendo que estaba ahí, a simple vista, la tensión y la bronca tras cada mirada, y ella, su erótica y prohibida ángel, le estaba lamiendo, le estaba tentando, le estaba acorralando para apretar nuevamente el gatillo y que la bala destroce sus sesos, esa prometedora bala que le liberaría. Un gruñido escapo desde su pecho, expresándose en su garganta, mas eso no amedrento a Bella, que siguió su empresa y abrió su bragueta; Edward tomo su cabeza, para obligarla a mirarlo, y cuando sus ojos se encontraron, ella pudo presenciar lo esperado, lo que convulsiono su corazón y le enamoro aun más.

Los rasgos de Edward se presentaban salvajes, tensionando su mandíbula, reprimiendo lo imparable; sus ojos verdes estaban oscurecidos, cada contorno de su rostro demostraba lo tanto que la necesitaba, no solo podía sentir la hinchazón que quería demostrarse bajo la tela de la ropa sino que cada poro expedía la importancia de no resarcirse, de continuar y ofrecerle algún tipo de asistencia, que se venga y ser ella quien impartiese la tarea. Edward dirigió su rostro hacía ella, besándola, introduciendo su lengua violentamente dentro de su boca, a lo que ella lo recibió, bloqueando cualquier tipo de preocupación, ellalo había buscado y ahí estaba el resultado; cuando el mismo palpito en su centro comenzó a aumentar, supo que tenía que obviar su necesidad y tenía que hacerlo, no permitirle alejarse, por lo cual apurada, empujo del borde del pantalón, junto al bóxer, para exponerlo. Y por primera vez, tal vez presuroso, tal vez excitado, tal vez quien sabe porque, él no se negó, sino que se levanto ligeramente del asiento, sin quitarla de encima y le ayudo a descubrir su hombría. Su pene se alzó, venoso, grueso y rojo, por lo que ella, sin dejar de besarlo lo tomo entre sus manos y sintió como él tembló ante el toque; estaba caliente bajo su mano, pero aun así, experimentalmente supo que hacer, por lo que impuso un tiempo acotado, reduciendo la velocidad y ferocidad del beso, no solo por ella, que estaba concentrada en el labor sino también para él, para que lo disfrute adecuadamente. Su mano se deslizo por la piel sensible y suave, se movía palpándole sin prisa alguna, percibiendo como estaba duro pero aun así, la piel se movía en contorno de sus músculos internos.

Separándose de sus labios para respirar, bajo la vista ligeramente y observo la cabeza del pene y como la piel se movía de arriba para abajo, bombeándolo lentamente; no estaba temerosa ni de su tamaño ni de su textura, sino que se alentaba a cada instante, porque escuchaba la respiración agitada de él, los ligeros jadeos escapaban de su boca. Rozando sus labios sobre la frente de ella, Edward murmuro.-más…-y ello lo supo, sonrojada pero no cohibida, sino que dispuesta a obtener la gracia del cada día, mordió su labio inferior para luego pasar sus labios por el cuello de él, sintiendo como la barba que quería crecer le raspaba. Movió sus piernas hacía atrás, para levantarse de encima de él, y percibió como la respiración de él se detuvo para luego, tomar una gran bocanada de aire; los ojos de Edward se localizaron en ella, y fue más el deseo, la excitación y prontitud, que sus propias dudas, así que no la detuvo, sino que presencio lo magistral frente a él. Bella dirigió su vista hacía su miembro, sin dejar de masajearlo, sintiendo la vena gruesa que se desplazaba por toda la parte trasera del glande y palpitaba sobre su mano; empujando sus piernas entre las piernas de Edward, que las abrió sin resistencia, ella descendió lentamente, arrodillándose, dirigiendo su cabeza directamente hacía su pelvis. _¿Has visto algo tan hermoso?_ Demando entusiasmado el monstruo, y tuvo que asentir, porque si había visto algo tan maravilloso, la desnudez de Bella era igual de provocativa y celestial. Bella apoyo su mano izquierda sobre su muslo para no caerse, inclinando su cabeza hacía delante, abriendo la boca; ya sin ningún tipo de conjetura ni queja, el monstruo manejo las manos de Edward, para tomar sus cabellos, recogiéndolos, para no privarse del espectáculo. Ella sonrió suavemente, y él respondió el gesto, a lo que abrió la boca y dio un pequeño beso a la cabeza de su pene.

El líquido pre seminal salía de su ranura y ella lo saboreo, amargo y viscoso, pero no le importo, porque era parte de él y eso era lo único que interesaba. Sacando su lengua hacía afuera, la deslizo por donde palpitaba la gran vena, desde la punta hacía la base, acercándose a sus huevos; sintió como él masajeaba sus cabellos, animándola a proseguir mientras que con su mano derecha impulsaba la piel de arriba para abajo, en un ritmo pausado pero insistente. Quemaba en la piel el sentimiento, como las sensaciones lo bombardeaban sin clemencia alguna, despojándole de cualquier tipo de coherencia solo enfocado en el accionar de ella sobre su pene; era primitivo, no había otra explicación, ningún titulo universitario, ningún doctorado ni ningún refinamiento existía en él, solo lo básico y esencial, la boca de ella y su pene, lo demás era innecesario. Sus pulmones no daban abasto, mientras que la dermis se tensionaba y los toques eléctricos provocados por el toque y la lengua de ella le asaltaban sin descanso; el calor quemaba, las ganas se juntaban y el dolor en la impaciencia de su necesidad le instigaba a acariciarle la cabeza para que no dejara de lamerlo. Cuando ella trato de tragar completamente su miembro, llegando solo a tomar la mitad, curvo su espalda cuando los espasmos se fueron presentando, cuando la urgencia tomo lugar y todo se presiono dentro de su glande para al fin liberar su semilla. Comenzó a mover su cadera, bombeando dentro de la boca, a dentro y afuera en repetidas ocasiones, para marcarla y que sepa el ritmo de tan intenso tango; ella lo succionaba en forma descontrolada mientras él seguía introduciéndose dentro de su boca. Estaba cerca, tan cerca que podía significar la muerte sino llegaba a la meta.

Sus bolas golpeaban el mentón de ella, y le impresiono que ella no se detuviera, sino que estuviese tan aplicada en satisfacerlo _te lo dije, pero jamás quisiste escucharme_ comentó el monstruo gruñendo mientras que daba mayor velocidad a su cadera, porque estaba ahí, era pesado pero aun así era excelente. Las ganas se acumularon en su pene, hinchándolo, marcando las venas y fue ahí, cuando los ojos de Bella abandonaron su centro para enfocarse en los ojos de él, consumiéndole dando la pauta la siguiente verdad expresada por el monstruo _te dije que ella quiere más, lo quiere, y tu también lo deseas, podemos lograrlo ¿te imaginas lo excelente que sería verla sangrar un poco mientras grita tu nombre? Sería la vida misma_. Fue ahí cuando su pene dijo basta, y se hundió potente en la garganta de Bella, destruyendo cualquier tipo de acto gentil y delicado alguna vez dado; apretando los dientes, a lo que sus huevos temblaron y se apretaron para dar más fuerza a la descarga, desde su espalda nació la relajación, el placer único yendo hacía su pene. El semen fluyo hacía la garganta de Bella, saliendo un poco por los costados de su boca, a lo que su cuerpo se calmo, pesado y agotado, con el mejor orgasmo alguna vez experimentado; sonriendo feliz de tal hazaña, se dio cuenta al instante que había acabado en la boca de ella y se le paralizo cuando regreso lentamente la sinapsis neuronal. Pero Bella no demostró molestia alguna, tal vez sorpresa pero no enojo, a lo que pausadamente saco su miembro de su boca, que cayó adormecido, dejando un hilo de saliva que salía de sus labios pegado a su piel; y sonrojada, no dejo de mirarle mientras se levanto lentamente para colocar su rostro a centímetros de distancia de Edward, que paciente espero.

Ella sonrió, pasando su lengua por el costado de sus labios, limpiando el rastro de sus fluidos y se abalanzo adelante para besarlo, a lo que él la recibió, ya que no hacía nada malo ¿no es cierto? No lastimaba al probar un poco más ¿o sí? Solo un poco más, que al final del día, era realmente era nada a comparación de lo que quería hacer con ella. Y el tambor de la pistola giro de nuevo, para la siguiente vez que apretase el gatillo.

Era el día del examen y no tenía ningún tipo de preocupación, en si jamás les desvelo las notas, pero estaba en el ultimo año y tenía que graduarse a tiempo, Rose le había amenazado en reiteradas oportunidades para que lo hiciera. El día siguiente, a la noche, tenía el juego, y aun así no estaba tan preocupado tampoco, estaba en paz con el universo y consigo mismo, la misma naturaleza estaba sincronizada con sus pensamientos y era más que probable que si comenzase a cantar pájaros y ardillas viniesen a su encuentro, un perfecto momento Disney. Se vio tentado a hacerlo, pero reprimió ese aspecto aniñado de sus ilusiones, más que nada porque tenía que llegar a tiempo a recoger a Rose; de reojo, vio como el auto de Jasper se alejaba rápidamente y bajo del vehículo, para ir al encuentro de su novia. No llego a golpear cuando la puerta se abrió y rápidamente el Dr. Cullen salió.-hola Emmett…-le saludo presuroso.-…buena suerte en el juego de mañana…-no pudo responderle, cuando él se abalanzo hacía su vehículo para irse.

-Adiós, papá…-le grito, sin ser una broma, desde siempre le decía a sus suegros papá y mamá, considerando que hacía establecía un antecedente para cuando se casase con Rose, adaptándose, de esta manera, más rápidamente a la familia, por más que prácticamente viviera en la casa Cullen. Entro a la casa, y fue directamente a la cocina, donde Rose, Esme y Edward estaban aun desayunando; dando un beso en los labios a su novia, se sentó a su lado, saludando al resto. Su té con leche estaba preparado, junto algunas tostadas y una porción de pastel, la señora Cullen estaba acostumbrada a que Emmett desayunara o cenara en la casa, cuando Rose estaba cerca.

-¿estas nervioso por el partido?- pregunto feliz Esme mientras toma una taza de café a lo que Emmett se encogió de hombros, demostrándole que no era algo que le disturbase; la noche anterior, cuando Rose le acompaño a su departamento, no solo tuvieron sexo en el auto, sino también en las escaleras y dos veces más antes de llegar a la cama, por lo cual ahora estaba en paz con el universo.

-no….-entonces, algo le llamo la atención, fue algo tan extraño como alucinante, periféricamente, capto como Edward, con su mente perdida en algún recuerdo o proyección futura, sonrió conforme consigo mismo antes de tomar un sorbo de su infusión. Este comportamiento no paso por alto por nadie, ya que incluso Esme se veía emocionada por lo que sea le causara esas formas en su hijo mayor; frunció el ceño, era muy extraño ver a Edward tan relajado, no era un completo huraño pero tampoco era dador de risas ni corazones de chocolates, así que tal actitud era bastante llamativa. Giro para ver a su novia, preguntándole con la mirada que le sucedía a su hermano, pero Rose pareció desconocer el motivo. Realmente, no iba a comentarlo, incomodo con romper tal encanto raro y exótico en Edward Cullen, por lo que intento enfocarse en otra cosa cuando de pronto su propia mente vago hacía un recuerdo, una jabón que caía al suelo y como todos sus compañeros de equipo se resignaba a sus procesos mentales, incluso podía escuchar como Collins diciendo "ahí viene, ahí viene…"-¿ya se fue Bella?- pregunto.

-Jasper la llevo a clases hoy ¿Por qué?- Rose se levanto de la silla, dejando su taza en el lavado, tenía un día bastante agitado antes de ir a la tarde a su cita con su consejero estudiantil para saber a cual carrera avocarse, había tantas opciones y era tiempo de tomar una decisión, algo muy difícil entre los Cullen.

-nada…-tomo otro sorbo.-…me dijeron que le preguntara si quería salir con uno de los chicos del equipo…-dos pares de ojos se enfocaron en él, felices del tal noticia.

-¿Quién te pregunto eso?- se apuró Rose, Esme se acercó hacía delante para socavar información, aunque Bella tenía 15 años, una niña para los ojos de su padre y hermano, sabía perfectamente que era el momento adecuado para demostrar algún tipo de interés en los chicos, cosa que jamás hacía. Se rasco la nuca, porque no podía precisar quien fue ¿Collins, Brady o quizás el hombre de la limpieza?

-no lo sé…-quiso rememorar la conversación ¿Quién le había preguntado? ¿Qué era lo que tenía que preguntar? ¿A que hora tenía el examen? ¿Qué día era? Bueno eso lo sabía, no tanto, pero el día siguiente era el gran juego y a la noche Rose le daría un adelanto de lo que recibiría el fin de semana.

-pero uno de tus amigos quiere salir con ella ¿no es cierto?- se entusiasmo Esme, quería ver a sus hijos felices, que Bella se desenvuelva más, que al fin llegue el momento que su hija acuda a ella para conversaciones sobre chicos y sobre lo que una mujer debe hacer ante cada caso; estaba preparada para eso, con Rose no tuvo mucha posibilidad, no pudieron compartir muchas cosas a consecuencia de la recuperación de la movilidad de sus piernas, y no perdería esta posibilidad con la menor de sus hijos.

-si…si…-no le dio importancia y tomo otro pedazo de pastel, ella esperaron pero Emmett siguió comiendo como si no hubiese dicho nada desde un principio, por lo que Rose, le saco el pedazo de pastel.- ¡eh! Bebe, sabes bien que no te puedes meter con mi comida…- Rose tronando sus dedos frente a él, le dijo.

-concéntrate, Emmett… ¿Quién esta interesado en Bella? No quiero que el estúpido de Steven o el pervertido de Mike se le acerquen así que quiero información…-Esme la hubiese sancionado por su forma de pedir las cosas, mas estaba interesada en saber cuan popular era su hija, y cuantos suspiros dejaba a s paso.

-no me acuerdo, Rose…-tomo su pastel, ceñudo.-…son muchos, hay varios, algunos del equipo también quieren salir con ella.- comió el pastel de un tirón, para evitar que Rose se lo quisiese quitar de nuevo. Sonriendo ilusionada, Esme se apoyó en el respaldo de su asiento.

-¿varios chicos están interesados en mi niña? ¡Dios!- Rose asintió feliz.

-si…la tonta no cree que sea linda, pero lo es…-ambas se miraron extasiadas.

-si es hermosa, en una forma particular, algo pequeña, pero eso lo hace más tentador.-repitió como disco rayado Emmett.

- que suerte que lo contaste cuando mientras no estaba Jasper o papá, esos dos tienen serios problemas…-razonó Rose, la forma casi colonial de ver a Bella, como una niña y no una adolescente hubiera causado una serie de comentarios pocos propicios. El silencio gobernó unos instantes la mesa, hasta que Edward, que se había mantenido al margen de la conversación se levanto, manteniendo la cabeza gacha para ir hacía el corredor.

-¿ya te vas?- le pregunto su madre, cuando él pasó el umbral.

-si…-respondió secamente.-…tengo doble turno…-y sin despedirse, cerro la puerta tras él, dejando desconcertadas a su madre y hermana.

-estúpido bipolar….-murmuro Emmett tomando otra galleta para tragarla después sin ceremonia alguna.

La jornada escolar había pasado aburrida y larga para Alice, que refunfuño por quinta vez en menos de una hora, yendo en contra de su usual humor, pero seamos honestos ¿para que necesitaba saber el la velocidad de los objetos en caída libre? Si tenía la mala suerte de caer de una terraza, lo que había aprendido en física no lo aplicaría, porque no importaba la rapidez de la caída más el peso del cuerpo, nada cambiaría que su cuerpo terminaría chamuscado una vez que tocara el suelo, simple lógica y no por eso tenía que hacer una cuenta matemática. Ella no necesitaba saber muchas cosas, que al final del día seguro que las olvidaría pero aun así tenía que pasar varias horas catedras aprendiéndolas; en ese aspecto envidiaba a su hermana, Irina, que ya estaba libre para hacer lo que quisiera. Aunque en el caso de su hermana jamás eran buenas sus decisiones. Pero lo que le ayudo afrontar ese tedioso día era su creciente curiosidad en el comportamiento de Bella, que parecía abstraída por algún motivo, pero no se le había escapado que a cada tanto su amiga se sonrojaba. Intento interrogarla en la cafetería, mas el nerviosismo de Jacob no le dio la posibilidad de hacerlo, ya que la operación "conquistar a Bella" estaba en marcha y el joven tenía aplicar la estrategia ideada por Alice, pero el extraño accionar de Bella no lo estaba permitiendo. A la hora de educación física, tuvo su oportunidad para plantar su semilla en la mente de Bella, para que considerara la posibilidad de salir con Jacob.

Como siempre aplicando uno de sus miles de trucos para no hacer gimnasia, además que todos preferían mantener a Bella fuera del alcance de cualquier instrumento que pudiese transformarse en un arma mortal en manos de la chica; por lo que ambas quedaron al margen de cualquier actividad física para dedicarse a pintar pancartas de aliento para las porristas.-me parece seriamente humillante estar haciendo esto…-acoto Alice, poniendo brillantina para que resaltara las palabras, Bella asintió lentamente enfocada en no pasar la línea de las letras mientras las coloreaba.-…ellas tendrían que hacer esto, no nosotras ¿mañana tu mamá me pasa a buscar para ir al juego? No puedo contar con Emmett, es una suerte que ese idiota se acuerde que mañana tiene que jugar.

-si…-contesto, abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente cuando se paso la línea que tenía que remarcar y sonrojada, trataba de cubrir su torpeza con marcador. Alice asintió, y vio su oportunidad.

-después hay una fiesta en la Push, podemos ir…-pero Bella intentaba desesperadamente, haciendo un mayor enchastre en arreglar la pancarta.-… ¿te diste cuenta que Jacob parece más grande de edad?

-¿eh?...-suspiro pesadamente cuando quedo un manchón enorme, y tuvo que resignarse a comenzar de nuevo la tarea, tirando el trabajo conseguido.

-muchas quieren salir con él, ya sabes, es bueno, muy apuesto, musculoso, además de gracioso…-Bella asintió, porque era cierto, Jacob tenía mucho a su favor, aparte de esa sonrisa que podía cautivar cualquier corazón obtuso y complejo. Se alegró por su amigo, aunque joven, tenía mucho que ofrecer a las mujeres, aparte de un encanto magistral y seguro que conseguiría una preciosa chica para salir.-…harían muy linda pareja ustedes dos…-al principio no entendió lo que dijo, encauzada en combinar el violeta con el marrón, pero cuando las palabras llegaron a su corteza cerebral, se sonrojo furiosamente; este hecho, dio la señal equivocada a Alice, que creyó que tenía cierta atracción hacía su amigo. Bella no pudo refutarle, cuando la entrenadora, utilizando su silbato las llamo, interrumpiéndolas, y esa conversación que paso a un segundo plano para Bella se convirtió en la base para la mentirilla de Alice.

_Eres un imbécil ¿lo sabías? Siempre con tus malditas escusas, siempre un zopenco, eres un marica de porquería _el monstruo reiteraba, caminando de un lado al otro, cada tanto clavando sus garras sobre los sesos de Edward para liberarse; no podía controlarlo, porque ni él mismo podía controlarse ¿de que lado estaba? ¿De la moral y lo correcto? ¿De la maldad y lo corrupto? En la abstinencia, cuando la desesperación aumenta, cuando no se ve y no se puede correr, no había forma de escapar de la verdad…la odiaba, era una miseria de persona por su culpa, estaba podrido de tener que aguantarse porque dolía, ardía bajo la piel y monstruo no lo dejaba en paz ¡¿Por qué mierda nadie le dejaba en paz?! Fue feliz, se despertó conforme, no pleno pero fue suficiente para mentirse, para fingir que respiraba en plenitud ¿Por qué demonios nadie se calla? Quería mentirse ¡necesitaba mentirse! Y el estúpido de Emmett fue a abrir la boca, y él tuvo que escucharle, cada mísera palabra, que le parecían mas asquerosa que la anterior, como vomito putrefacto. "Me dijeron que le preguntara si quería salir con uno de los chicos del equipo" dijo frente a él, "Si es hermosa, en una forma particular…" dijo haciendo que el monstruo chillara furioso dentro de su cabeza, tensando cada musculo y exhalando fuego por su nariz, "… algo pequeña, pero eso lo hace más tentador" reiterando lo que alguno de esos malditos pendejos que complacido mataría en forma desgarradora.

No le permitieron disfrutar su aparente paz, ella le había chupado, lo había mamado con cierta torpeza, pero no importaba, era ella y eso era único. Ella lo saboreo, pareciendo disfrutarlo, imponiendo otra zona de toque para ambos; ella lo quiso, él no tuvo que hacer nada para atraerla. Sonrió verdaderamente, lo disfruto ¿y porque mierda le quitaban eso? ¿Por qué lo atormentaban? ¡Necesitaba un puto respiro! ¿Nadie lo entendía? Quería tomarla, necesitaba tomarla, ver como ella bailaba sobre su cadera en perfecta unión y la mentira ayudaba a aguantarse, a resistir y no ceder ante la constante presión. No quería ser malo, no quería lastimarla por más que quisiese entregarse a sus instintos, a los impulsos que se denotaban sabrosos y magníficos; el monstruo estaba furioso, otros la habían visto, habían captado el hermoso estigma que ella era, como lo bueno del cielo se representaba en un solo cuerpo. No era el perro sarnoso la única amenaza, ella podía revolucionar a muchos hombres sin intentarlo, ella podía estar con cualquiera y él no quería perderla, no podía perderla. Ella un día se daría cuenta, lo comprendería sin necesidad de palabras, verían lo horrendo tras sus formas, como cada contorno que lo componía era asqueroso y diabólico;estaba aterrado, porque no podría resistirlo ¡por todo lo santo! ¡Ella era suya! Siempre lo fue, desde el primer día que la vio, la perfecta combinación entre Eva y Lilith, la elegida y la prohibida, una jugosa manzana que lucía sabrosa.

Y regresaba al mismo punto, tenía que soportarlo, porque no podía marcar su territorio como tanto deseaba, porque era incorrecto, porque no era el momento, porque ella merecía más o al menos mentirse que podía escapar de él, porque _eres un maldito hijo de puta, es mía, sigue así y la perderás, la perderé y entonces te matare, maldito infeliz _interrumpió el monstruo deformando sus costillas como si quisiese sacar púas por su piel, tal vez preparándose para una batalla incierta, porque no había punto medios con Edward, era todo o nada, era un caprichoso y por eso jamás cedía ante nada. El choque podría destruir a cualquiera, entre lo bueno y lo malo, como nada es lo que parece y los celos estaban haciendo estragos en él. Paso la mano por sus cabellos, en un desgraciado intento de despejarse, en dejar al monstruo de lado y como siempre tenía la razón. Suspirando profundamente, miro el pizarrón donde se escribían las cirugías que se harían, la cirugía había terminado y no tenía otra planeada, pero se sentía con tantas fuerzas que necesitaba enfocarse en algo o explotaría en forma bestial ante la más mínima oportunidad. Incluso en su galante porte, se podía percibir que estaba furioso, como lo enigmático lo rodeaba y había cierto toque de hombre malo en él, que atraía a las mujeres. Varias enfermeras, pacientes y doctoras, pispiaban de a ratos para estudiarlo y deleitarse con tal hermoso hombre, que parecía contener todo lo que buscaban en él; hacía tiempo que no realizaba una cirugía cardiovascular pero al menos podría asistir al cirujano al mando, reflexiono cuando el monstruo continuos sus quejas, haciendo zumbar sus oídos en un intento de hacerlos sangrar.

-¿quieres venir a tomar unas cervezas?- propuso tras él, Dimitri, llamando su atención.

-no gracias, es día de semana…-le dijo sin quitar la vista de la pizarra mientras que las letras se desdibujaban para formar nuevas palabras tales como, _es mía, haz algo, maldito idiota_ el monstruo tenía muchos trucos y formas de presentarse ante él.

-de acuerdo…-acepto sin más Dimitri, ligeramente confundido ante la hostilidad tacita que Edward parecía expedir.- ¿estas bien?-frunciendo el ceño, aplicando una fuerza titánica, puso doble revestimiento en la cárcel del monstruo, que casi le muerde en un intento de arrancarle la yugular, y así alejarlo de la superficie. Sonrió, quitando en un instante la tensión que tenía, y relajo su figura.

-si, es un día tranquilo y estoy aburrido, eso es todo.-agitando la cabeza, creyendo que fueron ideas suyas la agresividad de Edward, Dimitri continuo más tranquilo.

-hay mucha emoción con el juego de mañana ¿ahí juega el novio de tu hermana?

-si…Emmett juega para los lobos de Forks…

-no te ofendas pero si aun me interesaran las mujeres, hubiese ido tras tu hermana tan pronto cumplió los 18 años.-se sincero Dimitri. Había sido duro por mucho tiempo tener que mentirse a si mismo, pero con el tiempo, entendió que no podía seguir luchando con su verdadera forma, no era feliz con la mentira, y más cuando Benjamín, a riesgo de recibir una paliza, le beso. Desde ese día, hace un año, eran pareja, un hecho no muy conocido, pero todos lo que le rodeaban ya sabían la connotación de la relación; Sam no tuvo problemas, incluso bromeo sobre eso, Alec al principio estuvo algo incomodo, pero al darse cuenta que eso no había cambiado la esencia de su amigo, lo acepto, no sin cierta presión de su esposa, Tanya.

-si me dieran un dólar cada vez que alguien intenta salir con Rose…-acoto Edward, Dimitri coloco una mano sobre su hombro en muestra de compasión por su amigo.

-me estaba olvidando, tu hermano esta esperándote en la sala de descanso del primer piso…-le aviso, resignado que tenía que ir a cirugía.

-¿Qué quiere?-

-no lo sé, es tu hermano…-termino, y ambos se alejaron en distintas direcciones.

Cuando entro a la sala de descanso, encontró a Jasper tomando un paquete de papas fritas que había comprado de la maquina expendedora; tan pronto como visualizo su rostro, se dio cuenta que tenía un problema. Por su carácter de hermano mayor, además de que sospechaba que ambos compartían algunas preocupaciones similares o al menos, temperamentos aparentados, Jasper recurría a Edward cada vez que estaba contrariado, no era muy frecuente pero cuando lo hacía era cuando sentía que el problema se le había ido de las manos. Sin decir una palabra, Edward señalo con la mano que le siguiera fuera del hospital; a medida que pasaban, como siempre sucedía, llamaban la atención de todos, tanto mujeres como hombres, no solo por sus portes elegantes y facciones hermosas, sino también por la rigidez en sus miradas, intuyendo que poseían personalidades tan potentes que podían devastar ejércitos de un soplo. Llegando al estacionamiento, alejándose de donde pasaban las ambulancias, Jasper saco un paquete de cigarrillos, para cederle a Edward uno, que también nervioso en lo que se impedía profundizar lo tomo para sorpresa de su hermano. Prendiendo su cigarrillo, le dio el encendedor a Edward que le imito y tomo una calada.-estoy cansado de hacer lo correcto…-indico Jasper, y los orbes de verdes de Edward se fijaron en él, que tenía los hombros tensionados pero caídos, como un ángel que le habían quitado las alas.

-¿Qué sucedió?- demando sin hacer ningún preámbulo, no perdería el tiempo en cosas que no servían, iría directo al punto, como a ambos les gustaba. Tomando otra calada, libero el humo antes de hablar.

-me acosté con Alice mientras salía con María…-contó sin más, y espero algún tipo de reproche, porque era lo mínimo que merecía, ya que Alice tenía apenas 14 años y él, 18 para esa época. Pero Edward miro hacía el cielo y cerro los ojos fuertemente, para luego fumar de nuevo y mirarlo sin ningún tipo de expresión, ni simpatía ni asco, esperando que continuara; agradeció esto, ya demasiado tenía que aguantar de su propia consciencia,dos años después rememoraría esta situación y odiaría más a Edward por todo el mal que ambos habían ocasionado mientras miraba como Bella trataba de respirar mediante un tubo.- sé que suena enfermo…-y se intrigo por como, fugazmente, Edward comprimió la mandíbula.- …pero siempre me gusto, y…bueno paso lo que paso…-suspiro pesadamente, feliz de haberlo sacado de su pecho, de decirlo en voz alta y que nadie le juzgara, ese era el bueno de Edward, un ser comprensible y maduro, siempre se podía contar con el bueno de Edward…siempre lleno de mierdas el bueno de Edward.-…al día siguiente me fui, no quería saber nada con lo que había hecho y me fui para la universidad, pensé que fue un desliz, nada más…- se sentó en una banqueta, y Edward se sentó a su lado, inclinando su torso hacía delante mientras fumaba.

-¿y que paso con Alice?- Jasper se estremeció y se apoyó pesadamente sobre el respaldo mirando la nada.

-no sé, no intente comunicarme con ella, creí que si no le hablaba tal vez todo desaparecería y sería mejor de esa manera.- tomando otra calada, frunció el ceño.-entonces Emmett fue a visitarme, ya sabes que Rose no me quería hablar porque estaba con María, y salimos a pasear, fue ahí cuando me mostro una foto de él con Alice y Bella…entonces me di cuanta que no importaba la distancia o el tiempo, aun así quería estar con Alice, conserve la foto, y María la encontró…-Edward reacciono rápidamente, girándose hacia su hermano.

-¿puede ser que…-pero no llego a terminar la pregunta cuando Jasper asintió, sonriendo amargamente.

-me dijo que por eso aborto, no podía estar con un hombre que quería a otra mujer…la muy perra siempre quiso mi fideicomiso y sabía que le obligaría a hacerse una prueba de ADN para poner a la criatura mi apellido…-sus ojos azules se cristalizaron, queriendo llorar pero se lo negó, no lloraría por lo que pudo ser.

-o sea que tenías las sospechas que no era tu hijo ¿no es así?- se informo Edward, soltando el cigarrillo a un costado porque ya estaba consumido.

-¿y si lo era, Edward? ¿Y si la criatura era mía? Ella lo mato sin consultarme y después quiso culparme de eso, no me pidió mi opinión…¿y sabes que es lo peor? No la odio por eso, no la detesto, nos hizo un favor a ambos, pero pudo haber sido mio y yo pude hacerme cargo si ella no lo quería, pero odio a Alice, la odio porque si ella no hubiera aparecido esto no hubiera pasado. No hubiese engañado a María, no me sentiría como una basura por no comportarme como un hombre, la odio porque no puedo parar lo que siento por ella ¿cuan enfermo suena eso?- se rio sin humor, amargado por lo insensato de sus emociones.-…Al no hizo nada y aun así no puedo parar de culparla, me acosté otras veces con ella, y quería tanto poder gritarle que era su culpa, pero todo es mi culpa y aun así la odio ¿tiene sentido, Edward?- le pregunto suplicante.- no me acerco a Alice porque tengo miedo de lastimarla más de lo que ya lo hice y aun así la culpo por todo, la quiero a mi lado y realmente estoy cansado de hacer lo correcto y estar lejos de ella. Dime, Edward ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué mierda debo hacer?- tragando en seco, el doctor Cullen bajo la cabeza, mientras pasaba sus manos por su cabello.

-no lo sé, Jasper, no tengo la más mínima idea que tengo que hacer….-y Jasper estaba tan sumergido en su problemática que paso por alto que Edward estaba hablando de si mismo.

Le era difícil contener la emoción, después del juego, Edward iría a buscarla y tal vez podrían revivir lo sucedido; tenía que admitir que le dolía la mandíbula, y se maravillo que no se hubiese quedado trabada por haberla mantenido abierta durante esos largos minutos. No lo veía desde el jueves a la mañana, y como su móvil se había roto cuando Rose lo tomo para tirárselo por la cabeza a Jasper en una de sus tantas peleas, no podía mantenerse comunicada con él. Le hubiese gustado hablar después, pero se besaron tanto, hasta que altas horas de la noche y cayo rendida en un sueño profundo, para despertarse la mañana siguiente en su cama pero con el gusto de él en su boca; Edward siempre arreglaba toda su agenda para compartir más tiempo con ella, y este fin de semana tendrían tiempo suficiente para amarse. No podía impedir que su mente viajara, se perdiera entre sus sueños, porque ellos dos estaban destinados a estar juntos y habían nacido para morir juntos; quizás si mantenía su entereza y se aplicaba a su objetivo, podrían pujar un poco más sus limites, no estaría nada mal pedirle hacer el amor. No sabía si estaba lista, mas concluyo que no existe momento perfecto para tener relaciones solo la persona indicada, si seguía dándole vuelta al asunto, dejaría que las dudas y otras cosas innecesarias le intimiden y él lo intuiría.

Era él. Siempre fue él, todo pasa por un motivo, incluso amarlo, dejar que la vida, la muerte y otras tonterías pasasen a segundo plano cuando él se presentaba; así que lista o no, le explicaría, incluso le extorsionaría de alguna manera para tantear al menos el terreno y si la sangre pulsaba con demasiada fuerza, si la piel se estiraba casi dolorosamente, si las ganas constriñeran dentro de ambos y el sudor los bañaba, quizás se podría entregar a él para sentirlo dentro suyo. Podía ser que eso implicara ser una mujer, mostrar seguridad en sus acciones y deseos, en lo que quería o lo que rechazaba y si se demostraba de esa manera ante él, no se podría negar; sabía perfectamente que hacía tiempo que él no practicaba el sexo y su cuerpo, por más que él se lo negase, lo necesitaba, si ella misma, que jamás lo había practicado, estaba deseosa de hacerlo. Por lo que estaba impaciente, trato de planear que le diría o haría, como se movería o actuaría, pero sabía que no importaba cuando su mente esquematizara la situación, algo que había aprendido, tras largos años de conocimiento y dolor, que con Edward las cosas jamás sucedían como debían, y esa reflexión le estremeció imperceptiblemente. Mordió su labio inferior, pasando su vista hacía el resto de la clase, asustada de ser tan obvia con respecto a sus preocupaciones y le parecía un misterio como nadie se daba cuenta de la verdad, con eso, confirmo lo que todo el mundo sabe: la verdad esta al alcance de todos pero no significa que la quieran, porque la verdad es totalitaria y no deja lugar a dudas, aunque la verdad jamás aplica los sentimientos, lo físico y lo químico, sino que maneja en otro plano, uno rígido y estático, donde ningún humano se puede mover, porque el mundo es tan rico y horrible que no se puede llegar a las ideas, donde se maneja la verdad, sin antes matar al cuerpo y liberar el alma.

Por un instante considero que estaba comportándose precipitadamente, no tenían que conseguirlo todo ahora, podrían disfrutar por un tiempo más de lo logrado y lentamente aumentar al fulgor de la travesía. Mas al rechazo esa idea al instante, porque no era cierto, no era una acción precipitada, porque todo su cuerpo lo manaba, estaba preparada y había llegado el momento, siempre lo quiso, de cualquier manera posible solo que ahora, con 15 años podía tenerlo completamente. La relación de ellos no se marcaba por lo carnal, había tantas otras cosas, silencios y palabras, sentimientos y sensaciones, acciones y reacciones, todo lo demás había sido tocado e implementado, ahora impondría lo que faltaba, lo que la carne necesitaba, conseguir la dicha del toque y no detenerse ante el dolor y las escusas. Asintió para si misma, faltaban un par de horas para que el juego comenzase y después, todo se desarrollaría, no retrocedería, porque no era una niña, no podía serlo si quería conservarlo a su lado; tenía que dar el siguiente paso, y así rectificaría ante él lo que sentía, que lo amaba y eso era todo lo que importaba. Lo que Bella no sabía, y más tarde comprobaría, es que el amor no es suficiente, no cuando el hambre es más grande, no cuando los gritos del monstruo aturdían dentro de la cabeza de Edward, que no quiso escuchar explicaciones y no cuando ella misma no estaba dispuesta a darle el espacio que necesitaba, armando la perfecta bomba molotov, primitiva pero eficiente para destruir todo a su paso.

Estudio a su hijo, y le disgusto las grandes ojeras que rodeaban sus orbes; como esposa de un doctor y madre de otro, sabía perfectamente sobre horarios insalubres y jornadas extenuantes, aunque eso no significaba que lo aceptara fácilmente. Sin decir palabras, coloco la taza de café negro delante de Edward, que mantenía los ojos cerrados, expresando, a través de sus facciones, lo agotado que estaba. Su hijo no pareció escucharla rodeando a su lado y creyó que se había dormido sobre la silla, aunque le inquieto cierta dureza en su mandíbula, como si estuviese apretando los dientes, como si quisiese gritar; frunció el ceño, desestimando esa idea, abrió la boca para ofrecerle lo que sabía de antemano que rechazaría, mas aun así lo propondría, cuando Carlisle, con mala cara apareció en la sala seguido por Jasper.- no escuchare otra palabra Jazz…-trato de terminar la conversación que había estado teniendo, y por la expresión del joven no lo aceptaría.

-no te estoy preguntando, te lo estoy informando, papá.- interesada por el desconocido tema, Esme se dirigió hacía ellos.

-¿Qué pasa?-. Carlisle la miro de reojo y agito la cabeza en señal de que no era importante. Levantando la mano hacía su hijo, le indico que no continuara. Algo que odiaba Esme es que la dejaran fuera de los problemas, no cuando ella tenía que lidiar luego con todas las consecuencias.- ¿Qué es lo que sucede?- reitero, elevando una decima su tono.

-nada, cariño, tonterías…-Jasper entrecerró los ojos, porque si era importante y no daría marcha atrás. Esme miro hacía su hijo, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho, esperando su respuesta.

-no son tonterías ¿Por qué cada vez que hablo son tonterías? Claro esta que si Rose habla es importante, y si Edward lo hace el mundo se detiene para prestarle atención, pero cuando yo digo algo no interesa…-Edward agito la cabeza, inclinándose hacía delante en el sillón, mirando el café sobre la mesita. No estaba de humor para peleas, ya demasiada mierda tenía que soportarse de si mismo, y estaba agotado después de casi 36 horas de trabajo.

-a mi no me metas...-acoto Edward, yendo hacía la cocina sin calzado y con el cabello alborotado, tomando el café.-…si tienes un problema, no te ocultes tras de mí o Rose…-desapareció tras la puerta. Jasper se sonrojo tenuemente, porque tenía razón, ya era un hombre y no podía acudir a intrigas tontas si quería probar que estaba en lo correcto.

-dejaré la universidad…-instruyo a su madre causando que su boca se abriera y sus brazos cayeran a un costado de su cuerpo.

-¿Cómo que dejaras la universidad? Acordamos que después de lo que paso, te tomarías un semestre sabático, pero regresarías...-Esme rememoro para que no haya duda el trato entre ellos. Jasper asintió lentamente, con cierta vergüenza.

-no voy a regresar mamá…-reinstauro suavemente, haciendo que Carlisle girara los ojos fastidiado.

-no, de esto no habrá discusión, el próximo semestre esta cerca y vas a regresar.-se impuso, pero Esme se quedo con lo que su hijo no decía, ya que tras esos ojos azules había dolor y un pedido de ayuda. Y dentro de ella todo fue despertando, odiando a la joven que había jodido reverendamente a su hijo, como sus miserias habían llegado a Jasper y parecía que lo habían marcado.

-es mi vida…-trato de decir, a lo que Carlisle apretó los puños.

-pero es mi dinero…-le interrumpió colérico, endureciendo su figura y como un efecto colateral, Jasper también lo hizo.

-no necesito tu dinero, tengo trabajo y…-el doctor Cullen dio un paso hacía delante en amenaza, a lo que Esme agradeció que Edward volviese a aparecer para colocarse cerca, observando la situación dispuesto a interceder si era necesario.

-¡vives bajo mi techo!-vocifero, no hay nada peor que tratar con adolescente, puede ser un trabajo de muerte; lo que no entienden los hijos, es que los padres no son perfectos, no pueden serlo porque son humanos, y a medida que los chicos crecen acumulan broncas ante los errores cometidos para recalcarlos ante la más mínima sanción. Y no existe peor manera de vivir que ver las decisiones equivocadas que los hijos toman, junto a los resultados desastrosos de estas; porque, aunque no lo parezca, a veces los padres saben mejor, solo que no saben como instruir de manera sensata.- no voy a permitir…-no dejándose arrastrar por su propio carácter, Jasper respirando profundamente, cerrando los ojos para luego abrirlo demostrando su determinación.

-ya encontré un departamento…-la frase paralizo a sus padres, mientras que el mentón de Carlisle tembló, atemorizado, no solo de las consecuencias, sino que estaba acorralado, no podía imponerse y hacerle entender a Jasper que no era el mejor camino a tomar.

-no tienes que irte de la casa, Jazz…-trato de que entrara en razón Esme, mientras que sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas. El joven quiso consolarla, no quería lastimarlos, pero tenía que formar su propio rumbo, no sentía que perteneciera en la universidad, al menos no por ahora; no podía decirlo en voz alta, porque sería descubrirse ante la verdad, no lo hacía por lo que María había hecho sino por él mismo. No podía seguir pretendiendo, no podía siquiera fingir que le importaba, no se estaba rindiendo ya que no iría hacía Alice, pero tampoco podía continuar lejos de lo primario, lo que se negó porque fue muy cobarde para aceptarlo.

Jasper negó lentamente con la cabeza.-si tengo que hacerlo, mamá…-Edward fue hacía el sillón, mientras que sus padres estaban en silencio procesando lo que estaba pasando, había más miedo que bronca en Carlisle así que no reaccionaría precipitadamente. Colocándose nuevamente sus zapatillas, chequeo su móvil, verificando que dentro de poco el partido comenzaría y había prometido que iría a verlo para luego llevarse a Bella consigo.

-me voy…-murmuro, sacando de su transe a su madre que giró hacía él. Sin mostrar emoción, le dijo.

-si estas muy cansado puedes traer a Bella aquí, así puedes…-Edward paso la vista por la sala, estudiando a los tres y como la conversación futura se denotaba pesada y larga para cada uno.

-nos vemos…-se retiro. Fue en esa conversación que Jasper descubrió ante sus padres que no era una decisión atropellada, que había reflexionada su futuro y que él ya no era el chico que ellos creían, sino un hombre con muchos secretos, asemejándose aterradoramente a Edward.

Apretó los nudillos, las luces de los reflectores del campo le cegaban periféricamente, pero no le molestaban, estaba abstraído por el nerviosismo. Sonrió para si misma, se sentía como si estuviera rindiendo un examen definitorio, y hasta cierto punto, era cierto; no quería perderla como amiga, mas necesitaba saber si tenía una posibilidad con ella. Siempre hubo el mismo problema con Bella, su mente estaba protegida bajo mil llaves y cadenas, aislada del mundo, únicamente sus sonrojos y formas daban entender algo pero no demasiado sobre ella. Por intuición podía captar algunas cosas, como el hecho que le dolió profundamente cuando Sue, por temas laborales, se mudo junto a Seth y Junior hacía la otra parte del país, y así perdiendo contacto diario con parte de su familia; de igual manera, sabía que ella no estaba segura con ella misma por algún motivo, desconociendo al resto del mundo, como muchos chicos querían acercarse a ella pero no lo lograban. Trataba de no formular ninguna hipótesis, mas cada tanto su masa se paraba, congelándose, cada vez que el Doctor Cullen se aproximaba, cual amenaza predadora, y sentía que él ocasionaba que ella no compartiera nada de lo que su mente codificaba. Sabía perfectamente que podía ofrecer muchas cosas a cualquier chica, no solo un buen físico y facciones, sino que tenía una buena personalidad y sentimientos; y aun así, estaba muy nervioso.

Agito la cabeza, desechando cualquier intento de su mente para retroceder en su cometido, confiaba en Alice, si alguien podía conseguir lo imposible sería ella, aunque no estaba seguro que sería lo que diría. Miró hacía el puesto de comidas y se dirigió hacía ahí, donde Bella estaba esperando para comprar.

-…y yo le dije perfectamente que si iba a la fiesta, que no me llame nunca más.- contó una joven a su amiga, delante de Bella que paciente esperaba su turno en ser atendida; era el entretiempo, Alice se estuvo quejando que tenía hambre, y aunque no se ofrecio para hacer la diligencia, fue la designada de ir a comprar algo para comer.

-vine a ayudarte.-se coloco a su lado Jacob, haciéndose notar, Bella asintió mirando hacía un costado para ver si la fila de gente se acortaba, pero parecían estar atareados atendiendo.

-detesto cuando esto pasa.- se quejo, a lo que Jacob sonrió.

-si es una cagada…

-pero prefiero esto que estar escuchando a Rose gritando sobre fallos y no sé que cosa.-bromeo, era conocida la actitud descontrolada de su hermana a la hora de los partidos.

-cuando me fui seguía criticando, no sé que cosa del referí.- señalo Jake haciendo tronar sus nudillos, obviamente, nervioso llamando la atención de Bella.

Dando dos pasos hacía delante, donde la fila ya se estaba moviendo, le pregunto.- ¿te pasa algo?- el joven se sonrojo para mirar hacía arriba, procurando no enfocarse en ella.

-no, no…-dijo atropelladamente, tomando una gran bocanada de aire, que inflo sus pulmones, continuo.-tengo que hablar contigo después del juego…

-¿Qué les puedo ofrecer?- llamo la chica que atendía, cortando la conversación.

Localizo fácilmente donde estaba su hermana y Alice, dejando una estela de mujeres interesadas mientras pasaba para tomar su lugar en las gradas; al notarlo, Alice le llamo con la mano levantada, a lo que aproximo para tomar un lugar al lado de ella. Rose miró hacía él, pero no hizo ningún comentario, estaba enfadada, no solo porque era su actitud en los partidos, sino también porque no habían ido sus padres; Edward saludo a Alice, dándole un beso en la mejilla, cosa que despertó los celos de las muchas mujeres próximas, para luego decirle a su hermana.-después te cuento…-Rose solo se encorvo de hombros como sino le importara, aunque su rostro indicara lo opuesto.-¿y como va el juego?

-no lo sé.- contesto Alice.-estoy con internet.-indico hacía su móvil.- pero creo que vamos ganando…-sentandose, estudio los otros asientos, frunciendo el ceño.

-¿y Bella?-

-esta con Jacob.-alertando al monstruo que endureció su mandíbula, pronunciando los colmillos en modalidad de ataque, por más que el porte de Edward no se viese influenciado. Se enfoco hacía el campo, mientras que la gente iba de un lado al otro aprovechando el descanso en el juego. Alice supo que era el momento, era rara la oportunidad para hablar con el "hermano" mayor de Bella y tutor.- ¿te puedo contar algo?- un deje oscuro se cernía sobre los ojos de Edward pero se presentaba despreocupado.

-dime, Alice-guardando su móvil en su chaqueta, se inclino ligeramente hacía él.

-a Bella le gusta Jacob…-susurro cerca de su oído, como quien cuenta un chisme. "Déjalo salir, déjalo entrar, déjalo estar, que no te ahogue" reitero una y otra vez dentro suyo, el monstruo estaba callado, mudo ante las circunstancias, "solo respira, no te ahogues, no permita que te ahogue" pero la fiebre subía desde sus mismos pies, naciendo de las todas partes de su cuerpo, como lava que quería derretirlo.-...no lo dijo en tantas palabras, pero se nota ¿no lo crees?..-"déjalo salir, déjalo entrar, déjalo estar, que no te ahogue" prosiguió y calaba en sus huesos el miedo, consumiendo cada musculo y fibra; su pierna derecha comenzó a moverse de arriba hacía abajo rápidamente en un intento de mantenerse en la realidad, "respira ¡maldición! Que no te ahogue" el liquido llenaba su nariz, quemándola; apretaba en su garganta, asfixiándole y el exterior era ajeno a la muerta prematura de Edward.-…creo que van a comenzar a salir dentro de poco, porque a él también le gusta Bella….Jake es un muy buen chico ¿no es cierto?- sus pulmones se llenaban de veneno, no permitiendo que aire le despeje, su corazón latía con fuerza, doliendo dentro de su pecho, resistiendo lo inevitable. La muerte bailaba dentro de él, haciendo que cada órgano dejara de desempeñar su labor, "¡que no te ahogue!" pero dentro suyo todo vibraba, luchando contra la corrosión de lo verdadero, de la naturaleza detrás de su porte y mirada, porque lo primitivo era lo único y estaba tomando lo que era suyo, el cuerpo de Edward.- ¿vas a dejarla ir a la fiesta después del partido?

_Jamás me escuchaste ¿no es cierto? _acoto amargado el monstruo _te lo dije y aun así no me escuchaste _"déjalo salir, déjalo entrar, déjalo estar, que no te ahogue" siguió pero era tarde porque estaba ahí, asaltándole sin piedad, porque todo fue reprimido con tanto ahínco que se estaba liberando, repeliendo cada intento de salvación. No bastaría con respirar, el aire no ayudaría en nada porque su muerte estaba a un paso y nada lo evitaría; el universo se estaba expandiendo, abarcando cada molécula, que aun peleaba pero miserablemente, el caos, junto a sus agujeros negros y estrellas muertas, se explayaba en forma potente, rompiendo sus huesos, tomando su forma. El aliento de vida se estaba yendo, y nadie se daba cuenta, a nadie le importaba ya que su apariencia magnifica ocultaba la mierda dentro de él; Alice no se callaba, el monstruo no paraba y se estaba ahogando, no podía respirar, no podía pensar, trataba de no morir y nadie le ayudaba. ¡Oh! ¿Dónde estaba el supremo que le prometió el cielo y en su lugar le dio esto? ¡Tenía que huir de si mismo! Porque lo estaba perdiendo, se estaba diluyendo entre lo oscuro, y el monstruo siempre tuvo la puta razón _¿Por qué no me escuchaste? Hubiera sido tan fácil si hubieras cedido dócilmente _se burlo escupiendo saliva negra _¿te duele? ¿Dónde duele? Ojala que te esté despedazando _quería gritar, tenía que gritar, tenía que destruir, tenía que quitarse las ganas, tenía que…se levanto rápidamente, haciendo que Alice frunciera el ceño, había percibido un ligero endurecimiento pero nada preocupante.

-..Sé que Bella no te dirá nada pero…-desesperado por no ahogarse, asintió hacía la chica.

-si ella quiere salir, que lo haga…ya regreso.-se fue, el aire le estaba sofocando, el calor dentro suyo, la ira y bronca, las ganas de matar y aun así no detenerse para admirar el desastre aumentaban; tenía que correr, agotarse y pensar _dime ¿Cómo lo detendrás? Al menos ¿quieres que se detenga? ¡Te lo dije y no me escuchaste! _Lo estaba perdiendo, tenía que escapar, porque todo estaba en su mente, nada era al azar, Bella no le haría eso, ella no lo haría, ella lo amaba a él ¡tenía que amarlo! ¡Era suya! ¡¿Por qué simplemente no se callaba?! _Te duele _rio el monstruo colérico, porque la amenaza era verdadera y aun así Edward continuaba mintiéndose, si lo sentía bajo la piel, quemaba, ardía y le estaba incinerando "déjalo salir, déjalo entrar, déjalo estar, que no te ahogue" fue hacía los puestos de comida tras las gradas, cerca del estacionamiento. En si no estaba enfocado en nada, cuando algo llamo la atención de él, a unos 15 metros, Bella estaba apoyada en una pared mientras, ocultando su rostro a un costado, mientras que le mugriento perro sarnoso estaba reclinado hacía ella, besándola.

Palidecio, perdiendo vigor en sus piernas, drenadas para ser remplazadas por un contaminante, los celos y la destrucción, ocultando al sol que le daba vida; y sus ojos verdes se oscurecieron para dar paso a lo que jamas debio reprimirse. _¡Aaahhhh! Te lo dije, te dije que te mataría si la perdía, te lo dije maldito hijo de puta, ¡muere, maricón de mierda! _Vocifero fuera de sí el monstruo, rompiendo cada hueso de Edward, para tomar su lugar. Ese mismo momento, Edward Anthony Cullen murió para dar lugar a la verdad.

Estuvo tentada en darle una bofetada, pero se controlo porque su madre le había enseñado mejor que eso; no supo como pudo ser más rápida y mover su rostro a un costado antes de que Jake pudiera posar sus labios sobre los de ella, aterrizando sobre su mejilla. Estaba encabronada y no le dijo ni una palabra, le empujo a un costado y fue directamente hacía donde estaba Rose y Alice; ¿cuan tonto podía ser Jacob? ¿Alguna vez había demostrado interés por él de esa manera? Él trato de detenerla pero no quería saber nada de él, y al mismo tiempo, estaba tan enojada con ella misma por no haber intuido sus intenciones, fue una completa ciega y le acompaño no considerando que buscaría otro tipo de relación con ella. Se sentó a la otra punta de él, y tanto su hermana como Alice se dieron cuenta al instante que estaba fastidiada por algo; intuitiva, Rose se entero que algo había pasado con Jacob que se mostraba avergonzado y por la mirada de pena de Alice, comprendió que ellos dos estuvieron tramando algo para atrapar a Bella. Estaba por decir algo, pero el juego comenzó y Emmett salió al campo, atrayendo su atención. Ya al final del partido, Rose noto que Bella se fijaba por todos lados, ignorando completamente a Jacob.-mamá y papá no vinieron.-le informo, por lo que su hermanita la miro.

-ya sé…busco a Edward-. Ambas estaban esperando en el estacionamiento y el volvo plateado no estaba ahí. Alice se despidió con palabras entrecortadas y se fue junto a Jacob, así que ellas dos esperaban a Emmett.

-que raro, vino, pero hace rato que no lo veo ¿ya se fue?-se apoyó sobre su auto pensativa, siendo imitada por Bella.

-¿Cómo que vino?

-si…vino para el segundo tiempo.-entonces Emmett salió de dentro del edificio mientras gritaba junto a sus compañeros, habían ganado por amplia diferencia y era hora de celebrar.

-¡soy lo máximo!-aulló acercándose hacía su novia que le recibió con los brazos abiertos e introduciendo su lengua dentro de la boca de ella, si alguien parecía follar con tan solo un beso eran ellos dos. Después de algunos minutos, se separaron para tomar aire, enterándose que Bella estaba cerca, colorada y visiblemente incomoda por la muestra de afecto de ellos dos.-¡eh! Cuñadita…ganamos…-y la tomo entre sus brazos para alzarla y hacerla girar, haciendo apego de su fuerza y la pequeñez de Bella. Cerro los ojos para no marearse y rió feliz.

-vamos suéltala, parece ser que Edward se fue ¿quieres venir a la fiesta o…

-llevame a mi casa, Rose, no quiero ir a ninguna fiesta.- y los tres se introdujeron al auto de Rose.

El cuarto estaba tan calmo, callado y solitario, pero adentro de él no, era ira, caos y destrucción, la miseria representada en un cuerpo, porque todo continuaba, nada paraba y el monstruo estaba enardecido. Estaba perdido entre la bruma de los celos, entre lo que jamás fue dicho pero siempre sintió; su mente no paraba, el monstruo no se detenía, que gritaba y chillaba enardecido porque ella era suya, no solo su toque y sentimientos, sino también su alma. Era suya, tenía que devorarla, tenía que alimentarse, tenía que continuar, tenía que hacerlo todo. Ella. Todo lo que hizo se vio limitado a ella; nada tenía sentido y aun así…no importaba, porque había besado al puto perro que tenía que ser apaleado ¿acaso no vio su pelea diaria? ¿No sintió las ganas que expedía y no mostraba? ¿No entendió que no era juego? Era cuestión de vida o muerte, y ahora, había muerto, cada acto bueno y sensato, cada parte que alguna vez le llevo hacía lo correcto, cada idea de salvación se habían evaporado. Creer, deber, poder, sentir, amar, odiar, matar todo lo bombardeaba, inflaba su garganta, ya no podía respirar, estaba ahogado, tenía que huir, tenía que relajarse y ella lo había besado ¿A dónde iría? ¿Qué haría? ¿Cómo seguiría? ¿Por qué nadie lo entendió? ¡Necesitaba parar para poder seguir! ¿Y a quien mierda le importo? ¿El esfuerzo, la privación, el hambre que casi consumió sus huesos? ¿A quien carajo le importo su sacrificio? Y se escuchaba de nuevo ahí cerca mientras que el cuarto estaba en silencio, aturdía, gritaba y hacía sangrar sus sesos.

No podía distraerse, simplemente mentirse con estupideces, apenas podía contener las ganas de explotar; el arma estaba en su contra, no apuntaba en su nuca sino en su frente, dispuesta a todo para lograrlo, el monstruo estaba desgarrando, consiguiendo lo que añoraba, su cordura se estaba yendo, dejando devastación y carencia. Estaba hambriento, rugía sus tripas putrefactas, era lo que tanto retuvo ahora se impulsa por la misma necesidad suya ¡ella lo había besado! ¿Cómo se atrevía? ¿Cómo fue tan cruel? ¿Cómo…apretó los puños, los nervios, la tensión que erizaba la piel, la mierda que era le dejaba sin aliento. _¡Déjame en paz! No tienes nada que hacer aquí, tiene que aprender ¡tu lo sabes! Es mía, no tuya, jamás lo fue ¡es mía! _Tomo su corazón para apretarlo, que sufra y se muera, tenía que hacerlo, porque no lo permitiría, no dejaría que esto continuara de esta manera, basta de dudas y penurias, basta de privaciones y estupideces, todo se cumpliría y nada se lo impediría. ¿con cuantos más le habría engañado? Se pregunto incoherente, porque parte de él sabía que no era verdad y aun así no era lo importante, no tenía que pensar, pero estaba ahí ¡oh, Dios! ¿no lo oyen? Estaba expandiéndose, extendiendo las sombras por todos lados, dejando que la oscuridad sea lo único posible. El aire, la vida, la luz no existía, porque su Bella lo había engañado, le había dañado y al fin estaba la escusa para dejar que todo pase, porque no podía perder, no cuando no había opción a nada.

Paso la mano por sus cabellos, apretando los labios en una línea dura, oprimiendo la mandíbula, agotado, pero no pudiendo dormir ¡y no se callaba! Su cuerpo lo clamaba, su cuerpo lo necesitaba, rendirse ante lo primordial y solo dejarse ir. _Estoy agotado ¿no lo estas tu también? Solo muere _le pidió el monstruo para que entre en razón, porque era cierto, estaba agotado, quemaba respirar, pesaba el corazón y la piel molestaba, picaba y se tensionaba, porque tenía fluir cual caudal de agua _es lo mejor, tu lo sabes, solo muere y no dolerá nunca más, te lo prometo, hazme caso, es lo mejor para todos._

La puerta se abrió y Bella entro lentamente, extrañada por la oscuridad en la casa; buscando a tientas el interruptor, prendió la luz para luego girarse para despedirse de su hermana y cuñado. Cerro la puerta tras de ella, fue hacía la cocina y estudio el ambiente.- ¿Edward?- llamó pero no obtuvo respuesta, tomando una botella de agua, tomo un sorbo para ir a buscarlo. Sabía que estaba en la casa ya que el auto estaba estacionado en la puerta.- ¿Dónde estas? luces del pasillo estaban apagadas y fue directamente a buscarlo en la habitación, un escalofrió que le sacudió, en premonición de algo horrible, recorrió su espalda y abrió la puerta precavida. La luz del velador estaba prendida, iluminando pobremente la habitación, donde se encontró a Edward a un costado, sentado sobre un sillón, inclinado hacía delante con las manos cubriéndose el rostro, luciendo devastado. Rápidamente, fue hacía él, alertada y antes de que pudiera tocarlo él se movió a un costado, como si detestara su toque.

-no…-le advirtió, levantando la cabeza y vio la dureza en sus facciones, inflexibles y alertas. Asustada pero más que nada consternada, se sonrojo encogiendo los ojos.

-Edward…- él paso la mano por su boca, deteniendo lo que quisiese salir de esta, como si se estuviera limpiando.

-no, ahora no quiero escuchar nada, vete…-le dijo cortante, yendo hacía el baño, alejándose y dejándola sorprendida, ofendiéndose al instante por el tono amargo de él.

-¿Qué te sucede?- le demando rudamente, presintiendo que algo crecía, aparecía y se concentraba en ella, por más que él estuviese yendo hacía otra dirección. Edward agito la cabeza lentamente, como si le costara dominar su propio cuerpo, y lo noto por el temblor que presento.

-ahora no, ahora vete…-empeorando su entonación, como si quisiese gritar, despotricando por algún tema desconocido. Entonces, aplicando su reflexión, para poner en práctica su teoría de lo que significaba una mujer, tomo su brazo para detenerlo, ya que ella quería hablar y él no se lo impediría. Y todo se junto, lo que quiso retener y apresar, lo que se notaba pero no mostraba, porque ella no supo entender que no quería hablar, tenía que relajarse antes de hacerlo, pero en este maldito mundo donde nadie te da el tiempo para hacerlo, su ángel le instigo a enfrentarlo cuando aun no estaba preparado, cuando no quería salvarse sino perderse en el pecado. ¿Quién era ella para obligarlo? ¿Quién mierda se pensaba que era? ¡Porque mierda no le dejaban en paz! ¡Ya basta!-¡déjame solo!- quiso empujarse a un costado para no verla, pero ella aferro su agarre también furiosa por su actitud.

-¡no, me vas a escuchar!-ella se impuso.

Y se escucho el crack en el cráneo de Edward, como se rompió por la presión, la bala se soltó y lo libero, a lo que el monstruo rio grotescamente; girándose velozmente hacía ella, la tomo de los brazos fuertemente, para acercarla hacía él sin un apéndice de amabilidad y la beso vorazmente, estampando sus labios con los de ella. Y ella jamás lo entendió, al igual que todos ustedes, ella no comprendió la bestia tras esos ojos verdes, como la verdad es horrible y no tiene oportunidad para el perdón ¿Cómo pudieron creer que esta historia es un hermoso cuento de hadas? ¿Que la maldad y la locura no era importante? ¿Qué tontería es esa que el amor es más fuerte y rompe todos los demonios y barreras? ¡¿Cómo lo no escucharon gritar?! Edward tenía que morir para que todo pase y ella, su hermosa Bella, fue su ángel de la muerte, matando con cada respiro cualquier intento de ser feliz. Lo intento pero el arma fue más fuerte, porque el pecado es más hermoso que la salvación ¿Quién quiere la austeridad cuando el manjar esta ahí? ¡el hambre es más poderoso y te puede volver loco! Introdujo su lengua dentro de la boca de ella, que tan pronto como intento responder el beso, cada rasgo hermoso de él se endureció, para tomar su labio inferior y morderlo haciéndolo sangre, disparando un dolor punzante en la boca de Bella, que trato alejarse pero él era más fuerte, siempre lo fue. El monstruo grito extasiado y excitado…y ahora díganme ¿Dónde esta el amor? ¿Dónde esta la felicidad? ¿Dónde esta lo bueno y lo puro de cada día? ¿Cómo no lo entendieron? Él lo impuso en cada acción y palabra, él lo vocifero sin hablar, él lo advirtió y nadie escucho, así que ¿Dónde mierda estaba ese maravilloso hombre? ¿Dónde mierda estaba lo que ella amaba, incluso todos ustedes? Pero principalmente díganme: ¿Y quien mierda dijo que esta historia tendría un final feliz?

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado. Hasta el próximo capítulo._


	12. La monstruosidad

Utilizare este espacio para informar un evento muy importante: el 13 de enero en mi cumple, se acepta efectivo o cheques al portador, euros son bienvenidos, gracias jjajajajaja.

Aviso, no pude mandar algunas copias por me dejaron la dirección por aca, la dirección de mail no aparece, no sé porque motivo ff lo borra, así que les recomiendo que si quieren leer mi libro, me mandan la dirección o por face o lo escriban separando la palabras, besos.

Con respecto a mi fic "sociedad de asesinos" no lo prosigo porque estoy haciendolo libro, gracias.

Repito, que una excelente niña, Rainbow raw hizo un fanmade en youtube de esta historia: : www .youtube watch?v = dhSoQZdvfJo(todo junto); así que si pueden pasen y lo ven, gracias.

Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer

* * *

**La monstruosidad **

"…**y lo más triste es que me conoces, sabes lo que pasa por mi mente, y aun así me empujas, me obligas a mostrártelo. Los velos no se van, no me dejan ver claramente, tu me guías pero aun así no es suficiente, porque duele y me obligas a enfrentarlo; el sol jamás toca mis ojos, porque no me enseñas quien eres bajo ese manto de calidez y amor, cual es la verdad tras de ti." (Just losing time)**

Da miedo ¿no es cierto? Es horrible simplemente escucharlo, marea, como un déjá-vú tenebroso, haciendo temblar cada órgano, como si la muerte pasase a saludar, marcando su territorio, reconociéndolo para pasar la guadaña y así llevarse posteriormente el alma. Se intenta reprimirlo, aunque la repulsión ocasiona ahorcadas revolviendo el estomago y dejando la debilidad; se sonríe y continua, como si nada hubiese pasado, pero sigue ahí, acariciando la espalda, dando escalofríos y quitando la vitalidad a cada musculo. Tal vez fue una sensación pasajera, un pensamiento impuro y osco que no tenía razón de ser, hay una gran maraña sicológica en cada mente que es imposible precisar si solo fue parte de alguna estupidez o algo más profundo, por lo que se opta a no prestarle atención y pretender que todo esta bien, ya que el mal jamás gana, las princesas son rescatadas y el mundo sigue su curso hasta el finito. Aun así molesta, queda la duda, una ligera presión en la garganta, ya que la debilidad sicológica no tendría que estar pero más no tendría que traer consigo esas sensaciones, que hacen latir precitadamente el corazón y tensionar la piel. Considerar que se esta verdaderamente vivo por primera vez desde que se nació.

Y esta mal, es incorrecto, por lo que se sigue presionando contra tal sacrilegio, porque la moral, el deber y el mundo real impusieron sus reglas, reglas que no se pueden alterar por más que cosquillee en la nuca la maldita sensación; fue solo un pensamiento ¿no es así? Un mísero y desafortunado pensamiento que no se puede precisar, por lo que no tiene que afectar en lo más mínimo lo concreto y normal. Se quiere gritar para que alguien escuche y ayude pero al mismo tiempo sería espantoso que alguien lo oiga, porque no esta bien sentirse así, solo dejarlo salir o al menos tratar vislumbrar la miseria; ya que nadie lo entiende ¿Cómo podrían entenderlo? Es contaminado, es horrible y asqueroso pero sería glorioso, magnifico y se viviría a pleno al menos por un instante que sería revivido por el resto de la vida y más allá de esta. Se procura pensar en otra cosa, enfocarse en cualquier pavada para volverla importante y por consiguiente suplantar la presión y apaciguar la imaginación, como contarse una mentira una y otra vez distrayéndose de la realidad…Si uno se miente lo suficiente se termina creyendo que es lo cierto ¿no es verdad? Es cuestión de mentirse, de ser más fuerte que las sensaciones, las proyecciones y la vitalidad que esta cerca pero es impura y abominable. Algunos tienen la suerte y dicha de no socavar en tal visión ¡que cruel mundo sería si todos pudieran completar tal osadía! Simplemente liberar lo profundo y autentico; pero cada cual tiene conciencia de lo censurable y como todo tiene que desarrollarse en armonía y seguridad, en ignorar el ensueño terrible y precioso.

Pero otros no pueden, tal vez por ser débiles de carne, optando en aferrarse a los demonios y utilizarlos de consejeros, tal vez porque es más fácil rendirse y entregarse a lo fascinante y maravilloso…o tal vez por que la tentación esta a simple vista, el temblor, los murmullos y la inutilidad en el cuerpo es más fuerte, como si un ser oculto, horrible y primitivo pero aun así parte de cada uno, tomase control; porque el pecado es hermoso, la atracción es poderosa y no se puede ocultar lo que todo el mundo posee pero reprimen con tanto ahínco, que es dejarse llevar por lo natural y perfecto. Lo que Dios negó a cada ser humano, completar esas esplendorosas y funestas empresas y despertar al alma que esta adormecida con el deber, lo normal y bueno, cosas que pueden llegar a matarla eventualmente. No es cuestión de conseguir la espiritualidad; los estúpidos santos y beatos no llegaron a la santidad porque lucharon contra sus demonios, sino porque los ignoraron o solamente no llegaron a conocerlos, porque la presión es grande, la compresión en la cabeza es dolorosa y no se puede vivir si todo lo indica, si todos lo señalan, y Dios castiga con lo fantástico.

No es una justificación, solo que todo ser lo ha experimentado, con menos o más potencia, pero estuvo ahí, dejo su huella, y originaron demonios dentro de cada uno; no es cuestión de que lo comprendan ¿Cómo podrían hacerlo? si todos nos mentimos, todos somos normales, sensatos y coherentes, ya que jamás paso por nuestros cuerpos la sensación y se instalo en nuestra mente e inundo nuestras fantasías ¡no! Todos somos razonables y lúcidos, no tenemos ningún apéndice de tal enfermedad, somos hechos a semejanza del poderoso y por lo tanto, ningún pecado nos atrae e impulsa. Pero cuando las voces de afuera se callan, comienzan a cantar en la mente, hipnóticamente, como si un ángel entonara una hermosa melodía satánica…sería maravilloso dejarse llevar. Solo dejarse llevar, solo ser y vivir, solo ser uno mismo, por más que aterre a todos los demás, por más que sea censurable y abominable, pero a quien le importa pagar por el pecado si sería hermoso abrazar el infierno y cielo para devorarlos y solamente ser lo innombrable, lo impuro y perfecto. Respirar y dejar que todo sea como siempre debía ser, como el universo lo impuso y cada ser amaría hacer. Y él lo intento, todos sabemos que lo intento, durante años se ahogo con la moderación, siendo que estaba ahí frente suyo lo pretencioso y magnifico, porque el eco fue muy grande dentro suyo, las sensaciones lo carcomieron como si fuesen animales carroñeros, durante milenios se escondió de lo básico; quiso, lucho y no alcanzo para ser corriente y normal, porque el diablo tiene muchas formas y para Edward, el pecado le fue entregado en bandeja de plata para que pudiese llenarse de este. Y ese ser endemoniado, voraz y malvado, lo había consumido, porque todo se había desatado en su cabeza, todo fluyo sin tope alguno, y tenía que cobrarse todo lo que por años se negó y ahora estaba frente de él.

Mantuvo su pequeño cuerpo cerca, mientras que aflojaba la presión de sus dientes sobre su labio inferior, que en seguida se cortó por lo afilado de sus incisivos y caninos; tembló ligeramente cuando noto las lagrimas, causadas por el dolor, eran liberadas en esos ojos chocolates, y se sintió perdido momentáneamente, porque no lo haría, no podía si quiera intentarlo y estaba por liberar el agarre de sus manos cuando el sonrojo de ella apareció, esparciéndose por toda su hermosa faz y no hubo forma de escapar de lo predestinado. _¿Cuántos más la vieron sonrojarse? ¿Y si alguien la ve sonrojarse de esta manera? ¿Y si alguien la muerde así? No voy a permitirlo, es MÍA, ELLA ES MÍA y voy a tenerla solo para mí _inculco el monstruo despreciativo del dolor de ella, poseído por las ganas y la necesidad acumuladas de años de austeridad y encarcelamiento. Ella intento luchar para separarse, levantando sus manos para alejarlo, el dolor punzante le impulso para quejarse lastimosamente sobre los labios de Edward, que aun la sostenía, a lo que estaba segura de que caería al piso rendida si la soltaba ya que sus piernas estaban debilitadas por la impresión y la ira que él presentaba. Noto en la oscuridad de esos ojos verdes, la negrura en su mirada parecía espesarse a cada segundo, que no había amor, no había ninguna muestra de cariño, no había nada puro sino que quedaba lo que siempre estuvo oculto y él advirtió…la necesidad, las ganas de marcar y poseer, de penetrar y lastimar, de dominar y aullar, de solamente dejarlo ir y quedarse con ella.

Tuvo miedo, el estremecimiento recorrió su espina dorsal, afectando cada terminación nerviosa, para sacudirla visiblemente, porque él era eso, todo lo demás fue una absurda mentira, un espejismo causado por esa torcida sonrisa o sus preciosas miradas. Él estaba ahí, apretando su agarre, ya no la mordía pero mantenía atrapado su labio inferior entre sus labios, como si estuviese petrificado en el tiempo, como si no pudiese moverse, como si lo que estaba dentro, la oscuridad y perversión estuviese luchando por salir y Edward aun intentase dominarlo. Y el vacío era un lugar solitario, lo percibió en su respiración, por más que el miedo y la desesperanza estuviesen a un paso, por más que se sintiese estúpida o malditamente loca por entender lo que jamás fue pronunciado, él aun seguía luchando una guerra en su mente. Así que cerro los ojos, dejando caer sus brazos, sin oponer resistencia ¿esto la convertía en una mártir? ¿En una sumisa? ¿En una completa imbécil? No lo sabía, solo que lo entendía, él lo intento, siempre se lo dijo, lo afirmo con cada aliento, porque los celos, las dudas e inseguridades no se van como si nada, son horribles y acaban con cada rastro de cordura que se puede tener. Siempre fue una ciega, ilusa y tonta por creer que no era más grande que una sombra al mediodía, pero esta sombra tenía un cuerpo, un alma y necesidades. Y lo que siempre pidió, que le deje entrar y pertenecer con él no era realmente un lugar feliz ni cálido, pero lo acompañaría en esa oscuridad, hasta el día que este preparado a abrir los ojos y dejar de mirar la pared de esa maldita cueva y vaya junto a ella hacía la luz. Ignorando sus propias sensaciones, la pesadez y ganas de desvanecerse, fue altruista y dejo que él hiciera lo que necesitaba, porque ya no había marcha atrás, no podría haber arrepentimientos ni ilusiones después de esto, porque es preferible vivir en la realidad y no envenenarse con fantasías maravillosas. Porque duele cuando uno se da cuenta de la verdad, no existe nada más horrible, mas es mejor que seguir en un lugar que no existe.

Los dedos de él se abrieron, liberando sus palmas de ella, mientras que todo su cuerpo temblaba y su ceño se fruncía tratando de separarse, de no hacerlo, de simplemente no arruinar lo que ya no existía entre ellos. Separo sus labios de ella, a lo que sus orbes verdes se presentaron desesperados entre lo que no quería y el monstruo instruía violentamente; apenas separándose unos centímetros, luchando contra lo que su cuerpo deseaba, ya que cada fibra se había tensado, se estaba llenando y estimulando, ella estaba cerca y la bestia quería introducirse en ese suculento cuerpo. Se contraponía el entumecimiento y calor en su piel, por tener el poder de hacerlo todo y explotar sin destruirse en el proceso, solo de nutrirse, de vivir y devorar cada rastro de inocencia en ella. Bella bajo los brazos a un costado pero no se alejó, sino que espero, primero a acostumbrarse a su propio peso, ya que las fuerzas en sus piernas se habían ido intimidadas por el comportamiento de él y además por el terror que había dejado remanentes en su anatomía. Fue él quien impuso la distancia, torpe retrocedió dos pasos, con la cabeza gacha, ligeramente atontado, ensimismado en lo que sucedía dentro de él y como las ganas querían expresarse de una buena vez. Gritaba el monstruo, estaba podrido de estar dentro de él, quería dejar ese estúpido hombre, que ni siquiera podía llamarse de esa manera, ya que vivía completo de dudas e inquietudes que le encadenaba y le impidieron, por eras, ser quien realmente era y comer como tanto lo necesitaba.

Aturdido levanto lentamente la cabeza para mirarla, y lo primero que noto fue el labio ensangrentado y ligeramente hinchado de ella, ocasionando que su estomago se revolviera y palideciera ligeramente. Abrió la boca pero nada salió, no había voz en su garganta, el monstruo se lo impidió cortando sus cuerdas vocales, porque no era tiempo de hablar sino de actuar y conseguir lo grandioso, de abrazar la eternidad y pertenecer a esta. No podía pensar, no podía sentir, se estaba asfixiando, sofocando ante los reclamos de la bestia, ante su misma necesidad, ante la miseria que le albergaba y como todo se resumía a una simple verdad, no sabía que era la correcto pero se sentía tan malditamente traicionado, porque lo intento, lucho y ella le defraudo, no le dio tiempo, no huyo y aun así, no podía pedir disculpas. Miro esos llorosos ojos chocolates que tanto le atormentaban y detesto lo que encontró en estos: aceptación, dulzura, cierto tipo de aprensión, pero más que nada comprensión, invitándole a hacer lo deseado. Apretó los dientes, remarcando la mandíbula, porque ella simplemente no le permitía hacer lo correcto, exponiéndose constantemente al peligro, presentándose deliciosa y jugosa a cada maldito puto momento del día, no dándole respiro ni alivio, porque el monstruo siempre tuvo la razón y eso era lo terrible.-Ed…-levanto la mano rápidamente en señal de que se callara, no quería oír ninguna palabra, no podía hacerlo, porque era demasiado, la presión, la agitación mezclada con el entumecimiento que era la antesala al sudor y la perpetuidad.

Tembloroso paso la mano por sus cabellos, como si quisiera arrancárselos, haciendo que ella sollozara, porque estaba ahí, y lo amaba por haberlo intentado, pero ya no podía más y era palpable aun sin haberlo tocado. Él estaba agotado y ella hastiada de no poder ayudarlo; tomando fuerzas de donde no había, insegura pero inspirada en la tensión y emoción del momento, trago con fuerza y levanto su mano derecha para colocarla sobre el antebrazo de él y detenerlo, que deje de torturarse por algo que no tenía motivo para atormentarse, y tan pronto como le tocó, los ojos de Edward se oscurecieron a un punto sin retorno, donde no había salida y nada más importaba. _¡Te lo dije, maldito hijo de puta! Te lo dije, y ahora ¿Qué mierdas esperas? _Estaba bien para ella, lo había aceptado sin palabras y eso era lo peor de todo, porque no había motivo para detenerse, ya que es muy fácil perder la razón si no hay nada que ate a la cordura. Y simplemente se rindió, surgiendo y brotando como la sangre en una carótida abierta; rápidamente, coloco su mano derecha en la parte posterior de la cabeza de ella, acercándola para inclinarse para volver a besarla.

Tan pronto como sus labios se tocaron, la descarga eléctrica originada del contacto se potencio hasta niveles inauditos, agitándolos a ambos; simplemente dejo de pensar, direccionado por los clamores de la bestia quien respiraba agitado, clavando sus pezuñas y dientes sobre cualquier remanente de lo que alguna vez fue sensato y honrado en él, para que no se atreviera a parar. Porque no importaba si ambos sufrían en el intercambio, porque no podía ser casto ni puro, lo suave no existía en ese beso, no podía existir porque lo primitivo era lo esencial lo demás era confuso y por ende, no tenía voz ni voto en esta situación. Ella trato de ajustarse pero sentía que se ahogaba con ese beso, con ese asalto violento de la lengua de él dentro de su boca y fue ahí cuando al fin lo entendió, a lo que trato de separarse nuevamente, impulsada por su mismo instinto de supervivencia, abriendo los ojos desorbitadamente mientras que esa mirada fría se clavaba en ella. Sería salvaje, violento y necesitado, no habría ningún pas de deux como había proyectado y ansiado desde hace tiempo, ningún tipo de caricia o susurro avergonzado, solo sudor y lagrimas, solo el rigor y el dolor que ya podía presentir amenazándola. Cuando el temor aumento en sus tendones, lucho, como jamás lo había hecho, porque esos ojos verdes estaban helados, distantes y llenos de ira aterrándola hasta la medula; porque no podía mirarla así, su piel se tenso, por el calor que nacía de su cuerpo, por la demanda del beso pero más que nada parecía revestirse con algo más que surgía desde otro lado haciéndola pesada y alarmándola aun más.

Apurada, mientras que la lengua de él, con sabor a licor y café, dominaba más su boca, sacando saliva entre la unión de las comisuras, coloco sus manos sobre su pecho, en signo de protección, a lo que Edward frunció sus ojos pasando su brazo libre para rodearla y tomarla desde la cintura, aferrándose a ella, apresándola. Tratando de mantener la respiración, por más que apenas sabía si estaba respirando, comenzó a mover sus piernas hacía atrás, para al fin hacer algo bien en su vida, salvaguardarse de la espantosa sombra. Él no quitaba sus ojos de ella, y no podía soportar su mirada, la dureza y supremacía que existía, por lo que cerró los ojos fuertemente y se quejo dentro de su boca. Un gruñido descomunal, originado de un Bete noire, fue su respuesta, a lo que el agarre se fortaleció y de pronto sus piernas dejaron el suelo, mientras era guiada frenéticamente hacía atrás; temblando, abrió los ojos e intento rodear con una pierna la cadera de Edward porque sentía que se caería en cualquier momento al suelo. El dolor en su espalda le corto el aire, a lo que pudo alejar su boca de él para emitir un grito ahogado, cuando choco contra la pared, sentándose sobre una pequeña mesita, y el cuerpo de Edward se pego al de ella, inclinado hacía ella, demostrándole sin palabras, lo que pasaría, porque podía sentirlo presionando contra su pierna izquierda, estaba duro e hinchado y no habría forma de escapar de eso.

Con desesperación él bajo su rostro hacía el cuello de ella, besando su piel mientras que su mano derecha abandono su cabeza para ir hacía su pecho, tocando su seno derecho por encima de la ropa. Ella siguió, yendo contra el palpito que aparecía amenazándola, pero alentada por lo grande que él era, la fuerza que expedía y lo desprotegida que se sentía, moviendo sus brazos sobre el pecho de él intentando imponer una distancia; no sabía que pensar, porque todo era muy rápido, y no lo quería de esa manera, le daba miedo de esa manera, se asqueaba de ella misma de esa manera, se sentía tan poca cosa de esa manera. Endureciendo los labios, mientras que en su garganta se agolpaban las ganas de gritar pero excitada a medida que sentía los labios de Edward sobre su piel, logro pronunciar.- no así…-y él se detuvo automáticamente, rígido cual estatua. Bella trago una gran bocanada de aire, su caja torácica oscilo tomando todo el oxigeno necesario y la tensión se fue disipando lentamente. Pero él no se movió, no había quitado su mano de su pecho ni cadera ni tampoco había alejado sus labios, podía sentirlo respirar eufóricamente aun, aunque se relajaba un poco a cada segundo. Espero unos instantes, pero él seguía aferrado a ella, sin despegarse ni un milímetro, aun presionando su glande sobre su pierna; se sonrojo más cuando atendió a su propio cuerpo, enterándose que un escalofrío invitador aun la albergaba, su entrepierna se sentía molesta y mojada y sus pezones le dolían ligeramente, endurecidos. Atragantándose, susurro.-…no…no quiero hacer el amor así...

Y jamás se espero lo que sucedió, él reprodujo una risa sin gracia mientras quitaba sus labios de su piel, como si un chiste perverso se escondiese tras la ferocidad que se intuía en él. Frunció el ceño, observando como él levantaba la cabeza para colocarla frente a ella, y se le seco la boca al ver lo salvaje que se presentaba cada rasgo y el odio que expedía por cada poro. Torciendo sus labios siguió riendo, pero con la quijada contenida como si estuviese gritando por dentro, comenzó a refregarse sobre la pierna de ella, sin quitar el escrutinio de ella, que no sabía como responder. Fue lo horrible ese contracte, la carnalidad que imperaba y la oscuridad que le envolvía, mientras que él seguía refregándose, de arriba hacía abajo, en forma pronunciada sobre su muslo, cada vez más rápido, tomando vida y anchura dentro de sus pantalones. Su mano apretó su seno por lo que grito dolida pero más que nada confundida, y aplico más fuerza sobre el pecho de él para alejarlo. Él dejo de reír pero manteniendo la sonrisa que podría resultar encantadora a no ser por la dureza de su faz. En un intento de liberarse, logro elevar las manos hacía arriba, llegando hacía la mandíbula de él para separarlo mientras que las lagrimas que caerían en cualquier instante comenzaban nublar su visión nuevamente.

-no, Edward, no quiero hacer el amor contigo así…-le dijo temblorosa, a lo que un fugaz abandono se planteo en la mirada de Edward, para ser remplazada por una amargura prepotente.

-esto no tiene nada que ver con el amor…-le aseguro, su rostro se frunció en dolor y desesperación, mientras que una lágrima que en ningún momento se intuyó se deslizo por su pómulo izquierdo, sorprendiéndola. La tristeza, en oposición al odio y las ganas, era más pesada, aplastándola sin consideración alguna poseyéndola también que tembló cuando él volvió sonreír mientras que otra lagrima caía por sus ojos. Se agito, porque era horrible tener que sentirlo, que él lo trasmita y llegue a ella sin recaudo alguno, porque dolía en el alma tener que vivirlo y no pensó en él, por primera vez desde que surgió a la vida, no quería pensar en él, quería huir, a la mierda sus resoluciones y los sentimientos, porque esto era lo verdadero y no lo quería así, dolía así, daba miedo, tenía que huir de él. Apretó sus palmas contra la mandíbula para alejarlo mientras que la adrenalina aumentaba, pulsando por sus venas, estimulando su cuerpo y acelerando su corazón, porque no quería su dolor, no quería su odio, quería escapar, protegerse, respirar un rato para entender que mierda estaba pasando. Pero él siempre fue más grande que ella, en todo sentido de la palabra, y no se movió ni un centímetro porque más que ella estuviese aplicando toda la fuerza que tenía. Bella solo lograba impulsar su cabeza hacía atrás pero él no desprendía su agarre de su cintura, sino que apretó su agarre, con la mano aferrada a su cintura.- ¿Así que prefieres a ese perro miserable? ¿Es eso, mi pequeña Bella?

Se congelo, abriendo los ojos descomunalmente, sin entender a lo que se refería, pero sabiendo a quien hablaba; el monstruo estaba dictando cada una de sus insulsas mentiras para validar lo que sucedería, porque nada pasa sin un motivo por más que este motivo fuese una tremenda estupidez. Pero el cansancio fue quien domino, las ganas de luchar se habían evaporado, el caos en su mente fue más fuerte que su sensatez, ya que ella siempre fue todo para él, lo coherente e incoherente, lo que le impulsa a no hacerlo y perderse en horribles proyecciones, y todo eso, cuando los años de resistencia corroyeron cualquier intento de normalidad simplemente destruyo todo….estaba agotado, sencillamente agotado y…da miedo ¿no es cierto? Cansarse de intentarlo, rendirse y dejar que fluya, porque estaba en su mente pero al mismo tiempo la fuente de su dolor y culpa era ella, siempre ella pero como todo ser humano, él era adicto a su propio dolor y por ende, tenía que hacer lo que todo asqueroso adicto hace, rendirse y consumir hasta que queme en la nariz, seque la garganta y tensarse en la subida de adrenalina, perderse en lo que iba a hacer aniquilando cualquier impedimento, y por esto, otra lagrima cayo por su rostro. Estaba exhausto, extenuado de ser lo que no era, y el monstruo jamás se callaba.

Bella apretó los labios, porque no quería sus lágrimas, no quería nada de eso, y en un impulso de rabia pura, saco la mano derecha de su rostro para tomar impulso hacía atrás para estrellarla contra su mejilla, dándole una cachetada.-¡maldito bastardo de porquería!- grito con fuerza, fuera de sí, pero eso solo logro que él dejará de hablar, sin desistir en su agarre.-¿Cómo mierda puedes decir eso?¿como te atreves, hijo de puta?- y volvió a repetir la misma acción rápidamente y en forma repetida, golpeándole siempre en la mejilla. Lagrimas amargas rodaron por el rostro de ella, pesadas y horribles, llenas de furia; enervada con él, por comportarse de esa manera, por degradarla y no contemplar el amor que le tenía, por los demonios que siempre le poseyeron y ahora se presentaban, pero más con ella misma porque el maldito palpito en su centro no desistía, anteponiendo la excitación, porque el globo en su estomago quería inflarse yendo en contra de la trasfondo de la situación y como detestaba que él llorara frente a ella y saber que una de las razones por la cual lo hacía era ella misma.-¿Qué mierda piensas, miserable desgraciado?- él mantuvo su enfoque en ella, recibiendo cada una de sus cachetadas, apenas moviendo su rostro de lugar; _¿Qué crees? ¿Sangrara mucho? ¿Gritara demasiado? ¡Que hermoso sería si lo hace! _Cantó suavemente el monstruo, maravillado.

Impulsivo, quito sus manos de ella para tomar sus muñecas sin detenerla, apretándolas, haciendo que ella jadeara dolorosa pero sin aflojar su fortaleza para seguir golpeándole. Ella forcejeo para liberarse, mientras que él apretaba los dientes y sobre producía saliva dentro de su boca, porque deseaba lamerla, pasar su lengua por sus lagrimas, morder su tersa piel y escucharla gritar fuerte y claro bajo su cuerpo. Detuvo el meneo de sus cadera en su pierna, desconcertando al monstruo momentáneamente, que en si, estaba más enfocado en controlarla, proyectando proezas increíbles y sangrientas, sumamente resbaladizas y de naturaleza perenne. Ella dejo de llorar, consumida con el odio que sentía, como todo se redujo a esto, como cada ilusión que alguna vez tuvo fue arrancada súbitamente, como quería que él sufra, pero al mismo tiempo, quería probarlo también, porque estaba apretando en su pierna, atormentándola y aun así, sentía que se humedecía más entre las piernas, molestaba y él era la fuente de su placer y dolor. Siempre supo que su relación no era normal, no solo por las circunstancias que los rodeaban sino también porque él no lo permitía, él se contenía o se descontrolaba, sin punto intermedio y los estaba convirtiendo en eso, en odio y deseo puro, en lujuria y penuria, en miseria y plenitud, nada suave ni encantador, nada de dulzura ni vergüenza, era esto o nada, y lo odiaba por arrebatarle sus sueños.

-¡te odio, maldito hijo de puta! ¡Te odio!-vocifero abofeteándole con más fuerza, moviendo sus piernas erráticamente, sin patearle sino que abriéndolas, permitiéndole que se acomode entre medio de ellas. Edward entrecerró los ojos un segundo, casi en forma imperceptible, midiendo algún tipo de suceso; y el rubor volvió a subir por esas mejillas, acompañando de alguna forma al fuego que se presentaba en los ojos de ella, que mordió su labio suavemente, yendo en contra del dolor de la lastimadura. El calor en él se elevo, alimentado por la fluidez de sangre en sus venas, estimulando cada parte de su cuerpo y sus sentidos; entonces, sin darse cuenta, pasó la lengua por sus labios para quitar la sequedad, y Bella se detuvo, respirando agitadamente, dejando sus manos alzadas cerca del rostro de él. Hubo un instante de silencio en el cual nada sucedió, hasta que Edward trago con fuerzas.

- pues ¿adivina que? Yo también te odio tanto, mi Bella…-le respondió entre dolor y suplica, a lo que ella se pasmó, abriendo los ojos y separando ligeramente los labios, dejando la boca entreabierta. Y él, sin previo aviso, abalanzo su rostro hacía ella, estrechando sus labios, para volver a besarla, introduciendo su lengua dentro de la boca de ella. Hizo un recorrido, territorial, dentro de esta; soltando sus muñecas, dirigió sus brazos para abrazarla, pasándolos alrededor de ella, cercándola a su cuerpo a lo que su lengua se movilizo desesperada y dominante dentro de ella. Pero el dolor en su pecho se hizo más grande, junto el ahogo nacido desde su garganta hacía su nariz, ya que ella no respondió el beso, no movió su boca, simplemente estaba ahí, cual muñeca arruinada, sin incitarlo ni repelerlo. El temblor nació desde su interior, manifestándose por todo su cuerpo, mas aun así, no se detuvo, sino que prosiguió saboreando la boca de ella, percibiendo la pequeñez de su cuerpo, y dejando que fluya, porque se trataba de calmar la necesidad y no dar alivio. Las manos de Bella se colocaron sobre sus hombros, más que nada en un acto reflejo que reflexionándolo; no quería esto de él, y al mismo tiempo, lo necesitaba, quería luchar, pero su cuerpo lo imponía, lo traspiraba, lo producía entre sus piernas, la clara necesidad de lo salvaje. Como se advirtió desde el comienzo de todo, él era eso, oscuro y obtuso, pero también la transformo a ella, impulsándola a adaptarse a esa dualidad anómala; y odia sentirse de esa manera.

El estimulo en su entrepierna, ya hinchada y necesitada, volvió a la carga moviendo sus caderas lentamente, dándole a conocer que aun estaba ahí, que no le importaba una mierda si ella estaba dispuesta o no, él lo haría y lo demás se podía ir a la mierda. Su lengua, absoluta, se desplazaba dentro de su boca mientras que la respiración se transformaba, siendo más pesada e irregular; entonces, lo atroz y divino paso, percibiéndolo al instante, ella meneo su cadera mientras estaba sentada, acoplándose al vaivén que él imponía. Al principio fue temeroso su movimiento, pero tomo impulso a los segundos, mientras que ella comenzó a mover su lengua, buscando su sabor, apretando sus dedos sobre sus hombros. Se enfoco en ella, y sus miradas expresaron todo lo que jamás se dijo, el odio, la bronca, el ahogo que cada día eran sometidos, y como ellos dos estaban condenados a ser esto. Quito el agarre de su brazo derecho para bajarla hacía su cadera, sin dejar de moverse, tanteándola con su miembro por encima de la ropa, refregándose y goteando mojando su bóxer en el proceso. _¿Cuan jugosa será? ¿Crees que será más viscosa que las otras veces? ¿Crees que haremos tiempo a chuparla antes de que sangre?_ Pregunto distraído el monstruo, logrando que él sonría, casi en forma feliz, complaciente de que la constante fricción aumentase el calor, la traspiración y la humedad. A Bella se la hacía imposible luchar contra la temperatura elevada que le hacía temblar, como cada terminación nerviosa se activaba mareándola y se sentía tan grande entre sus piernas.

Le odiaba ¡si! ¿Cómo no odiarlo? Si lo necesitaba tanto, obligándola a dejar de lado sus recriminaciones, sus ilusiones e ideas, porque palpitaba ¡mierda! ¡Palpitaba tanto que dolía! Y él lo sabía, estaba entre medio de sus piernas el medio para detenerlo, para que acabara el flagelo, porque jodía mucho entre sus muslos, la premura le instigaba a abandonar la lucha contra la oscuridad, no había ninguna panacea en esta instancia solo recibir lo que él tenía que darle, en forma dura y salvaje, por más que estuviese miedosa de eso, no había otra manera, él no lo permitía. Edward sin dejar de moverse, la levanto de la mesita y ella le rodeo con sus piernas, sin retirar el contacto de las pelvis, dispuestos a que el baile prosiga; Bella no lo sintió hasta que se recostó sobre una superficie blanda, la cama que ambos compartían. Sus cuerpos se separaron mas sin dejar de besarse, chocando dientes, mordiendo donde era necesario, introduciendo más lengua donde era necesario. El fulgor fue en aumento, adormeciendo cada reflexión ella, precipitándola hacía el placer y abrazando su oscuridad en consecuencia. El cuerpo de Edward se coloco encima de ella, amortiguando su peso, sostenido por uno de sus antebrazos mientras que su mano derecha, recorría el contorno de Bella; analizando lo que ya conocía, porque cada curva de ella ya fue testeada y aprobada, solo faltaba disfrutarla. Volvió a apoyar su pelvis entre su piernas, para que lo sienta donde debía habitar, ese sitio diseñado solo para él. Alejando su boca, mientras que tomo su muslo derecho para moldearla a su cadera, bajo su rostro para susurrarle al oído.

-Esto es lo que me haces… ¿puedes sentirlo?-su pelvis se impulso prepotente hacía la de ella, haciendo que Bella abriese los ojos, que no estaba enterada que los había cerrado, mientras que un jadeo salió de su boca. Pudo sentir como él sonría sobre su oreja a lo cual mordió su lóbulo.- ¿te gusta? Dime, Bella ¿te gusta?- demando seductor, sin dejar de impulsarse hacía adelante, para que lo sienta, para que lo viva y le impere tenerlo. A ella se le atragantaron las palabras porque el continuo roce la estaba mortificándola, guiándola y acelerándola. Llevándola al punto donde todo estaba decido, porque las venas se hinchaban y la sangre se esparcía; el globo estaba lleno, mientras las cosquillas sumadas con un ligero dolor le hostigaban placenteramente.-….todo para ti, mi pequeña Bella…-su tono muto, mezclándose entre lo tentador y la maldad pura, dándole escalofrío su respiración sobre su cuello, mientras que lamía su piel, como si fuese lo delicioso.- ese perro jamás te hará sentir así, mi Bella, jamás te dará nada de esto…- estableció toxico, y ella hubiera respondido ¡cielo! Quería tanto responderle, pero sus neuronas no funcionaban, estaban poseídas por esa carne dura que estaba cerca pero al mismo tiempo tan lejos, que aun así, la complacía; su lengua siguió mojando su piel, trazando su camino hacía abajo, llegando hacía su clavícula. Hacía atrás y hacía delante, moviéndose en círculos poderosamente, marcando su lugar de llegada, volviendo hacía atrás para regresar hacía delante, tocando entre sus piernas, abriendo entre las ropas sus labios, mojando las bragas de ella; fuerte, grande y jugoso. Ella estiro su cuello hacía atrás, invitándolo a seguir, sus pezones ya endurecidos, dispuestos a todo.-…no lo quiero a tu lado, mi pequeña Bella, no quiero que este en el mismo lugar en el que estás…no quiero que respire tu mismo aire…no puede respirarte, mi Bella…

Con otra propulsión la desencajo, desorientada entre sus palabras, su pene y su lengua, pasó sus manos de sus hombros para enterrarlos entre sus cabellos, tomándolos a la fuerza y llevarlo hacía su boca. Él la siguió, sin darle importancia al dolor en su cuero cabelludo, estrellando sus labios contra los de ella, era una lucha violenta, no habría prisioneros, solo muerte, sangre y placer; Edward se levanto ligeramente, pasando su mano hacía donde nacía la camiseta de ella, para levantarla, sin recaudos, sin pedir permiso, el consentimiento estaba dado en ese beso, por más que estuviese tan mal pero se sentía espectacular. Sus yemas se sensibilizaron, apreciando la experiencia tan conocida pero al mismo tiempo nueva a cada instante, porque era ella, era su piel, su calor, su sudor, su dolor y odio, era ella y eso lo volvía loco. Y por primera vez, ella comenzó a morder su lengua y labios, como un animal en celo, trepidando con cada respiro; él se encauzo en ella, notando algo que detesto, pero no le detuvo, como ella derramaba lagrima tras lagrima, dictando la sentencia. El monstruo disfruto del show, solo dado para él, porque lo había logrado, al fin de tantos milenios de ardua guerra, lo había conseguido, ella se había doblado y quebrado ante sus ojos…pero no era lo más apremiante sino que ya era parte de ella, él era parte de su alma, ya la había contaminado como tanto lo había deseado.

Tragando con fuerza, continúo su labor, porque no había marcha atrás, no cuando no había nada más que lo impuro y prometedor. Arrodillándose entre medio de las piernas de ella, estableciendo que ella abriera más los muslos, se sentó sobre sus piernas, tomando un brazo de ella para que se levante también. Estaba colorada y sudorosa, dejándose manejar cual una muñeca, sacándole la camiseta por encima de la cabeza, dejando su cabello hecho un lio y sumamente inocente, atractivo y cautivante. Le costó mantener su espalda recta, porque no tenía fuerzas, por más que estuviese llena de energía, y logro ubicarse en el momento que él se saco su chaleco junto a su camiseta por encima de la cabeza, exponiendo el perfecto escupido de sus pectorales y abdominales. Estaba brilloso su pecho, como si brillara bajo la luz de la lámpara, a lo que creyó que estaba hecho de millones de diamantes su piel, dando esa impresión por el sudor que se esparcía por su piel. Creyó que su corazón escaparía de su pecho, porque era pura fuerza de hombre delante de ella, grandiosidad y esplendor, nada de amor ni mimos cuidados, solo la posesividad y exclusividad imperante. Por un segundo, casi se alejó, y Edward leyó eso en su mirada, como se había aplacado perceptiblemente, instruido en como ella se mordía su labio inferior dudosa, por lo que regreso hacía delante, pasando su mano por la nuca de ella, acortando la distancia para volver a besarla vorazmente.

Ese fue el impulso que apabullo la duda ante el momento de sagacidad, dejando que su cuerpo se lleve por la tensión y prontitud, aun cuando el tormento estuviese acariciándole la espalda. La lengua de Edward simulaba la penetración, sin dejar de mirarla, obligándole a que observe lo que haría con su miembro en instantes; ella mantenía la boca abierta, mientras que él entraba y salía de su boca con su lengua, intrépido y gobernante. La saliva caía por la boca de él, bañando la de ella, y una línea de baba se escurrió por la mejilla de ella; ella subió su mano izquierda, hacía la cadera de él, para sostenerse, y los ojos de él se iluminaron diabólicamente, enarcando sus labios, en una sonrisa siniestra. Acercando su cuerpo hacía ella, utilizo su mano izquierda, sin torpeza alguna para ir desabrochando su cinturón. El sonido metálico de la hebilla abriéndose alertaron a Bella, no solo estimulándola sino también intimidándola; sus ojos chocolates quisieron ver hacía el cinturón de él, pero era imposible porque él mantenía su directriz y no le permitía mover su cabeza hacía abajo, aferrando su mano izquierda a su nuca. Su lengua entraba y salía, sin piedad ni pausa, no dejándole experimentar placer, sino que estableciendo la premisa que era un animal, puro y salvaje, deseoso de penetrar y destruir, anhelando consumirla entera.

Entonces, Edward dirigió la mano que había estado trabajando en su cinturón hacía la mano que estaba posada sobre su cadera dirigiéndola hacía otro rumbo, hacía dentro de sus pantalones. Rápidamente, la mano de Bella se encontraba en otro lugar, donde él la obligaba a estar, aferrando su mano fuertemente, rodeando con sus dedos y palma su gran miembro. Era grande, hinchado y caliente, y latía ¡como latía! Parecía como si Edward tuviera un segundo corazón en su pene; lo tomo, y cerro los ojos, luchando contra la aprensión, y la piel tersa se movió sobre el miembro, cuando él le instigo a mover su mano sobre él. Edward mantenía su mano por encima de la de ella, guiándola, y pudo sentir con el dedo anular, la punta de su pene, que estaba húmedo. Un jadeo salió de la boca de él, parando de someterla con la lengua, descansando su frente en la de ella, mientras respiraba dificultoso.- ¡Dios! Bella…-murmuro entrecortado, aplicando más estimulación con la mano de ella, que pequeña seguía el arrebato dentro de sus pantalones.-… ¡es tuyo, Bella! Es todo tuyo…-abrió la boca, para lamer sus ojos, probando lo salado de las lagrimas de ella; extasiando al monstruo. _Fíjate cuan húmeda esta, hazlo, quiero tenerla _le aconsejo el monstruo, tendiendo sus garras derechas de la nuca de ella hacía abajo, donde estaba el broche del corpiño. Habilidoso, logro desabrocharlo sin dificultad alguna, percibiendo como ella se agitaba mientras que un suspiro pesado la abandonaba.

Bella aprovecho que le había dejado mover su cabeza y la bajo para ver hacía la zona pélvica de él; el pantalón estaba bajo, dando a conocer los pelos púbicos de Edward y se denotaba su pene, duro y parado, sobre la ropa. La textura de la dermis era suave, movediza gracias al fluido pre seminal que era esparcido por toda su extensión; el calor agolpaba su piel, y lo que estaba en su mano pronto estaría entre sus piernas… ¡oh, demonios! ¡Era grande! ¿Entraría? ¿Dolería mucho? Estaba aterrada, porque sería fuerte, avasallante y tenía miedo; su cuerpo ya no realizaba ninguna pantomima referente a lo que él imponía. Sino que regresaron con fuerza, yendo contra el pálpito en su vagina, contra el globo y la presión en sus músculos. Nacía desde su pecho, incitado por su cerebro el terror, las dudas y la poca docilidad que le quedaba; procuro mantener la calma, pero crecía más bajo su mano, él se oscilaba, en un intenso vaivén hipnótico y no supo que mierda hacer. Ningún consejo o conocimiento dado sin práctica sirve en el momento de la verdad. Su mente se puso en blanco, asaltada en las ganas que tenía de huir y esconderse, porque era mucho en poco tiempo, y eso era espeluznante. Él estaba poseído por su urgencia, las venas se marcaban en su glande y su mano libre recorría su espalda mientras besaba la coronilla de ella.

Un temblor atroz recorrió el cuerpo de ella llegando hacía él, que abrió los ojos de golpe, quedándose duro en su lugar, para luego distanciar su rostro para mirarla fijamente; ella no se daba por enterada sino que frunciendo su rostro en precaución se enfocaba en su pene, que ya se veía, porque el pantalón se había caído de su cadera y estaba entre medio de sus muslos. Sus bolas estaba llenas, apretadas y colgaban como las de un caballo, grandes y deseosas en época de apareo; se resintió, quien sabe por que, ya que la guerra se había acabado y ahora gobernaba cada parte escabrosa e indiferente en él. Nada tenía sentido, solo ella, tenerla y comerla, llenarse y engordarse, ensancharse con sus jugos y agasajarse con sus alaridos placenteros; apretó los labios, porque no tendría que sentirse así, ella no tenía que mostrar duda o miedo, tenía que entregarse feliz, no tenía sentido pero más que nada ya no aguantaba las ganas. Llevo su mano de su espalda hacía el hombro de ella para inclinarla hacía atrás, a lo que los orbes de ella, asustados, se dispararon hacía él, que se presentaba con los rasgos severos e inflexibles, latentes de deseo pero más imperantes de dominación, satisfacción y aniquilación pura. Se agito, y dejo de mostrarse tan entregada, sino que busco un respiro, intentando separarse de él, tratando de quitar su mano de su miembro. Mas Edward no se lo permitió sino que mantuvo su mano aferrada a su polla, que segregaba su semilla tentativamente, porque era verdad, todo sería para ella, tenía que marcarla, para que todo el mundo lo entienda, para que ella lo traspire y grite que ella era suya y nada cambiaba esa detestable realidad.

-¿no fue esto lo que siempre quisiste?-le demando comprimiendo la mandíbula, mientras abría las piernas alrededor de las caderas de ella, apresándola, obligándola a acostarse aplicando fuerza sobre el hombro de ella para que no pudiera levantarse. El terror la abrumo, y otra mísera lágrima, que al final de cuentas no servía para nada, salió de sus ojos; pero a Edward no le importaba, nada bastaba, nada alcanzaba, estaba podrido de negarse la verdad cuando era tan tentadora y masajeaba su pene con esta, ella era suya, siempre lo fue, y no le importaba una mierda si ella lo dilataba más tiempo. El monstruo rio perverso, fascinado por la indefensión persistente en ella, como siempre fue más pequeña, perfecta para él y se enfoco en una misión, moviendo los ojos de Edward, cual títere, hacía el pecho de ella.- ¿Qué mierda esperabas, mi Bella? ¿Qué?-y el tono de él le pareció abominable por lo lejano y rencoroso; por lo que, cuando el soltó su mano en de su miembro, se sintió libre y comenzó a empujar el torso de él para quitárselo de encima. Casi se sintió aplastada cuando Edward apoyo su trasero sobre la pelvis de ella, limitando su rango de movilidad; las tiras de su corpiño le rasparon los brazos cuando él, en un acto rápido y brusco, se lo quito, sintiendo como el aire le abandonaba siendo arrebatado por el miedo.

-ya basta, detente Edward…-intentando mantenerse neutra pero se filtraba el terror en cada palabra y más cuando él bajo su rostro para dirigir sus labios tomando su pezón izquierdo. Las comprensiones dentro su vientre justo por debajo de su ombligo eran alarmantes, tiñéndose entre el dolor y la desesperación, porque podía sentirlo humedeciendo su pezón con la lengua, marcando la circunferencia, mamándola desesperado mientras que su otra mano, utilizando su dedo gordo e índice tanteaba su otro pezón, apretándolo. Percibía como su pene se alzaba tocando parte de la piel de su estomago, y le estaba mojando con el liquido seminal que salía de su ranura. Continuo, en un intento estúpido, de apartarlo, presionando con sus manos sus hombros, pero él estaba poseído y maniático; su corazón retumbaba por todo su cuerpo, aturdiéndola y asustándola más. Él estaba caliente, ella estaba caliente, pero todo era tan necesitado, sin caricias, ya que él mordía cada tanto su pezón, no de mala manera mas jamás lo había sufrido de esa forma.- ¡ya basta, Edward!...-continuo luchando, a lo que otra tonta lagrima caída; cuando él abrió la boca para pasarle la lengua por el pezón, lamiéndolo, todo su interior se convulsiono y el ardor dentro de ella embulló por lo que apretó las piernas para alejar la sensación que quería perderla. Estaba por jadear, porque no lo aguantaba, lo necesitaba tanto, estaba la solución ahí mismo pero daba miedo, era pavoroso y más cuando él no le daba ningún consejo sino que tomaba lo que era suyo sin tener consideración de las incertidumbres de ella; entonces, la mano de Edward, viajo de su pecho derecho hacía su boca, para taparla.

El sonido del placer contenido en su garganta casi la ahoga, cuando logro enfocarse en el rostro de él, que estaba de nuevo a su nivel, soltando una línea de saliva por labios. El odio en cada rasgo lo detesto, porque él era esa cosa sin forma, sin vida y solo muerte, queriendo arrastrarla a ella también hasta el limbo.-eres mía ¿lo entendiste?- le grito, agitándose, cayendo unos mechones por su frente, a poco centímetros de ella, deteniendo su lucha; y…da miedo ¿no es cierto? Cuando lo pierdes por completo, como le estaba pasando a ese maravilloso monstruo tras esos ojos verdes y cabello cobrizo. No quería escucharla, no quería contemplarla, perdió la cabeza de tanto pensar en ella, en lo que pasaría si lo liberaba, en como ella se sentiría o actuaría ¿y él? ¿Cuándo mierda pensó en él? ¡Porque dolió cada milenio de vida! Corroyó sus viseras, carcomiendo cada neurona con acido puro cada puto segundo, ignoro la necesidad, las ganas y la potencia, se oculto entre mentiras que lastimaban, dañando su cuerpo. El monstruo nació y creció por ella, ya no había forma de suavizar el deseo, y como durante demasiadas eternidades se cago de hambre solo por hacer lo correcto y normal.

Apretó su palma sobre la boca de ella, levantándose ligeramente de ella para pasar su mano libre por el estomago de ella hacía el sur, donde comenzaban sus pantalones. Y ella se paralizo, quería luchar, pero cada musculo se contrajo entre el miedo y el placer, más cuando después de desabrochar sus pantalones metió su mano entre sus piernas donde todo palpitaba y las ganas se acumulaban. Quiso relajarse, pero el terror fue supremo, cuando le sintió tanteando bajo sus bragas, entre sus labios, apretando en el punto donde todo empezaba y acababa; la mano sobre su boca no le permitía expresar nada y se estaban ahogando en su garganta las muestras de placer y miedo. Su respiración se aceleró, mientras que él pasaba sus dedos entre sus labios resbaladizos, y la carne tierna estaba hinchada, estimulada y mojada; quien sabe de donde, logro que sus extremidades respondieran, y comenzó a moverse, aferrando con ambas manos la mano de él sobre su boca para alejarlo y sus piernas oscilaron intentando quitárselo de encima. Noto como él fruncía el ceño rencoroso mientras que su mandíbula se comprimía sin retroceder un milímetro; esa mirada pétrea volvió a hacía ella, pero no dejo que la cohibiera porque tenía que escapar pronto, porque el amor no era suficiente más cuando estaba aterrada de él.

-¿Qué sucede mi Bella?- jugo con ella malévolo, mientras que sus dedos se desplazaban de arriba hacía abajo, velozmente, activando y refregando esa zona tan sensible haciéndola temblar, obligándole a cerrar los ojos para soportarlo.-¿no me digas que no te gusta, mi Bella?- recapitulo sin alterar su tono, extasiado por su desamparo y lo caliente que se percibía entre sus dedos; sus dedos se curvaron entre sus labios inferiores, deteniéndose entre medio de sus labios.- ¿o tal vez es esto es lo que quieres realmente?-su dedo mayor apretó dentro de su entrada, haciendo que Bella abriera los ojos, incomoda y ligeramente adolorida. No entro, sino que se mantuvo ahí, a lo que ella se quedo quieta, expectante y asustada; Edward miro hacía abajo un segundo, entre medio de ellos, cuando bajo un poco su cadera para luego estirar sus piernas a un costado de ella, rodeándola y apresándola. Lentamente retiro su mano de boca, para utilizarlo de soporte para su peso, pero ella no emitió sonido sino que prosiguió con sus ojos desorbitados, acomodándose a ese dedo que parecía dominarlo todo, desatendiendo cada parte de su cuerpo para enfocarse en lo que pasaba sobre su vagina. Una vez acomodado encima de ella, con el brazo entre medio de ellos, regreso a mirarla, y sonrió en forma perversa.- puedes gritar si te duele…-a lo que ella reacciono, para luego ser agolpada mientras el dedo mayor de él, se introducía en su interior sin clemencia, instigándola a soltar un gemido lastimero. No dolía tanto pero era tan incomodo, porque su dedo estaba dentro de ella y él comenzó a moverlo sin dejarle un momento para adaptarse, mientras que las caderas de él seguían el compas de su mano, simulando que la penetraba con su pene en vez de su dedo.

La mano en el sexo era desbordante, ese dedo se movilizaba con maestría y ella tuvo que taparse con sus palmas sus ojos para tolerarlo, porque la estaba llevando al límite y al fin estaba dentro de ella. Que pensamiento tan intimidante si realmente uno lo piensa ¿no es verdad? Que se mueva dentro, poseyendo como propio lo que es de uno, dejando desnudo no solo el cuerpo sino también liberando las sensaciones que provienen de la misma alma, el placer, el dolor y otras cosas que no pueden ser nombradas porque no hay palabra que las abarque. Entraba y salía mientras que el continuo escrutinio de él la hacía sentir más desnuda frente a él; percibía como él mecía sus piernas, siguiendo el tempo que su mano instauraba dentro de ella, y abrió la boca en busca de aire cuando un segundo dedo se le unió al primero. Tenía la sensación que no entraba, porque oprimía y no tuvo otra opción que mover sus caderas hacía arriba tratando de escapar de las impresiones que no podía catalogar.-por favor…-murmuro, mientras intentaba girar su cuerpo a un costado, porque la sangre hervía, la descolocaba, sulfurando sus entrañas y no sabía como actuar en consecuencia, así que tenía que alejarse, no aguantarías otro dedo, no podría tolerarlo, creía que moriría si él agregaba otro dedo. Su corazón se quería escapar, su interior se comprimía como si intentase atraer más sus dedos hacía ella y al no poder manejar su cuerpo, solo podía pensar que tenía que sacárselo de encima.-…no más…-

Esa suplica enervo a Edward, ya que todo estaba dado, ella se encontraba indefensa y pequeña, estrecha y apretada, aplastándolo e invitándolo a proseguir, porque estaba húmeda, atrayéndolo pero su maravillosa Bella se mostraba aterrada. Y ahí estaba, detrás de su oreja, guiándole, ordenándole que lo haga, porque tenía que marcarla, penetrarla, romperla de una buena vez ¡sería tan divertido y único¡ nada importaba, todo lo demás era superfluo, las ganas atizaban cada célula, volviéndolas tan receptivas, estaba resbaladiza, suculenta entre sus dedos, el deseo agolpaba y se alojaba tomando cada territorio posible ¿y ella se quería alejar? ¡Ya basta de pensar en ella! ¡Ya basta de tener compasión!_ Me tienes podrido de tanto pensar, no lo atrases, ella lo quiere ¿no sientes como se contrae? ¿Cómo te apresa en su interior? Ella tiene que entenderlo, tiene que sentirlo, tienes que sentirlo ¡es MÍA, ELLA ES MÍA! Y tengo que tenerla ahora mismo _gruño el monstruo, por lo que se dejo ir, porque dolía bajo la piel, perforaba cada arteria el deseo, y palpitaba entre sus muslos.

Bella trato de huir, tomando con su mano derecha la punta del colchón del lado izquierdo, doliéndole cuando sintió como los dedos de él penetraron más profundo y desde un nuevo ángulo; mas tenía que alejarse, respirar y pensar, porque era mucho y no lo podía procesar, lo que su cuerpo instruía y pedía era alienado a ella y por ende, tenía que esconderse de eso. Empujo con todas sus fuerza para zafarse de él, y sin dignarse a mirarlo, se enfoco en el límite de la cama, donde si huía de esta, podría empezar de nuevo y estaría a salvo. Percibió como Edward quito su cuerpo de encima de ella, quitando sin delicadeza alguna, sus dedos dentro de ella, pero no le presto atención, tenía que irse, porque su cuerpo estaba en fuego, ardiendo cada vena y activando en forma alarmante su centro, queriendo jadear en busca de la satisfacción divina mas daba miedo y estaba cerca de alejarse de él. Mordió su labio inferior, solo enfocada en salir de la cama, aunque cada musculo pareciese gelatina por más que estuviese llena de fuerza primitiva y sexual; su cuerpo se giro y se ayudo con la otra mano, arrastrándose por la cama, como si sus piernas no funcionasen. Él no estaba encima suyo, y no lo busco, poseída por la precaución que recubría cada fibra de su ser, él era esa cosa horrible, surgiendo desde el mismo infierno, él daba miedo y su cuerpo ya no era suyo, sino que quería ser de él.

Encauzada en huir rápidamente, no escucho como él se movía alrededor de la cama, hasta que, ya acercando su rostro hacía el extremo de la cama, las manos de él, cual tenazas, tomaron sus tobillos, arrastrándola hacía atrás. Abrió grande los ojos, dejando escapar un grito alarmante de sus labios, y volvió a la lucha; girándose, lo encontró desnudo a un costado suyo, a lo que su miembro se alzaba duro y esplendoroso entre sus piernas. Pataleo mientras Edward, le sacaba los jeans casi sin esfuerzo, como si la lucha que ella imponía no significase nada, comenzó a llorar descontroladamente, pero no dejo de luchar, porque no le quería así, no de esa manera. Las facciones de Edward, más esos ojos casi negros de inflexión, eran intimidantes.- ¡déjame!- grito a todo pulmón, acelerada por el miedo y las ganas, percibiendo como la temperatura se elevaba y el aire ya tocaba sus áreas privadas cuando él logro quitar la prenda junto a sus bragas, quedando completamente desnuda ante él.-¡no te atrevas, desgraciado de mierda!- a puño cerrado comenzó a golpearle el pecho, mientras que Edward subía sus manos desde sus piernas a su cadera para inmovilizarla. Pero lo que más turbaba era la inexpresión de su rostro, la decisión que expedía por cada poro y como parecía no escucharla para nada. Golpeo con toda su fuerza, una y otra vez, mientras su cuerpo sudaba por cansancio pero motivada por la exasperación; él parecía no sentir los golpes, ya que siempre fue más grande que ella en todo sentido y eso era sumamente espeluznante.-¡no, Edward, no!- él coloco una de sus manos sobre el cuello de ella, para levantar su torso, a lo que Bella llevo una de sus manos hacía esa hermosa y desordenada cabellera cobriza para estirar de esta rudamente, intentando dañarlo.

Él no se quejo, sino que forcejeo con su mano libre sosteniendo la cadera de ella, mientras que con sus piernas procuraba abrir las de ella; su pene golpeaba el estomago de ella, que ya goteaba la promesa del mañana desde su ranura. El sonrojo en todo el cuerpo de ella le distrajo de los gritos y la lucha, ella era suya, siempre lo fue ¿Cómo es posible que nadie lo entienda? Amar, desear, anhelar tanto a alguien, al punto donde no existe el bien ni el mal, lo incorrecto o lo correcto, solo tenerlo, conservarlo y devorarlo ¡¿Quién no lo haría si pudiera?! Solo de pensarlo hace agua la boca, gruñir las tripas y él tenía que experimentarla de una vez. Ella quería mantener unidas las piernas, mas él ejerció presión logrando introducir una pierna en medio seguida de la otra, abriéndola de piernas, enfocando su pene justo donde tenía que estar, su vagina. Ella sintió apuntando justo a su entrada, por lo que utilizando su mano libre, se impulso hacía atrás, intentando imponer una distancia, mientras seguía estirando su cabello en un mero intento de detenerlo, logrando que él inclinara un poco la cabeza por la fuerza aplicada, nada más, Edward no demostraba dolor o molestia, el maldito enfermo de mierda no demostraba nada más que vehemencia y una profunda penumbra. Él la dejo ir, sin soltarla, sino que siguiéndola, mientras que su mandíbula se comprimía, porque estaba ahí y podía olfatearlo, cual predador, el olor al sexo y destrucción en el ambiente; de pronto, sintió como su espalda tocaba algo frío tras ella, sabiendo que había llegado al respaldo de la cama. Pero no tuvo tiempo a pensar que hacer, cuando Edward se bajo un poco, aun manteniéndose arrodillado, y aplicando fuerza en la cadera de ella, la mantuvo firme. Sin dejar de mirar esos rencorosos y animalescos ojos verdes, sintió como él se introdujo dentro de ella en un empujón brutal y salvaje.

Grito ahogadamente, mientras sentía como él le desgarraba por dentro, su garganta se apretó por el dolor marcando las venas de su cuello, tirando la cabeza hacía atrás, golpeándose con el respaldo con fuerza, lo sintió duro y caliente, atravesándole como un metal caliente, abriéndola sin recaudo alguno, destrozándola y quitándole el aire. ¡Dolía! ¡Demonios, dolía tanto! La irrupción fue tan potente, que nada pasaba por su mente, solo estaba enfocada en lo que sentía, como podía captarlo perfectamente dentro de ella ¡estaba dentro de ella! Ocupando tanto espacio, ya que se percibía tan grande dentro de ella, queriendo romperla en mil pedazos mientras la partía por la mitad. Cayó un rastro de saliva de su boca, mientras se saturaba el aire en sus pulmones y el corazón latía desbordantemente; era potente y abarcador, solo el dolor de ser atravesada le gobernaba. Creía que moriría de la punzaba ardiente que la atravesaba, como destruyó todo en su interior y su visión se volvió borrosa a causa de la humedad provocada por las lágrimas. Notaba como su interior se adaptaba, chupando y dejándole de a poco espacio, como si se manejara solo. Estaba agotada, sudada a más no poder, y tembló ligeramente, cuando dejo de doler un poco, por lo que cerro la boca a la fuerza concentrándose en respirar, en dejar que el aire llene sus pulmones y ayude a aliviar la presión tormentosa. Estaba tan caliente, que sus manos cayeron laxas a cada costado de su cuerpo, su cuerpo no era propio pero si las sensaciones, porque su centro palpitaba, siguiendo el tempo que el pálpito del miembro indicaba; emanaba de ella la potencia que la dejaba desconcertada, pero la rigidez en su cuerpo reinaba por sobre todo, como cada musculo estaba tensionado y alerta, yendo contra el dolor que aun persistía. Sin saber que hacer, llevo su mano hacía su boca, como si se la estuviera limpiando, aunque saco la lengua lamiéndose a ella misma el brazo, no fue consciente solo lo hizo y al momento sintió otro empujón dentro de ella. Abrió los ojos y se concentro en él, que se alzaba frente a ella, con una mano sobre su cadera y la otra sosteniéndose al respaldo de la cama, donde se dio cuenta que su cabeza estaba recostada sobre el brazo de él.

La estocada, fue un aviso para darle a conocer que esto apenas empezaba y faltaba mucho más que hacer antes de descansar; no dolió tanto como el anterior, mas persistió la molestia. Los mechones del cabello de él se pegaban en su frente por el sudor, mientras que parecía acomodarla con sus piernas, para que se siente enteramente sobre su cintura y su pene. Era grande, caliente y avasallante dentro de ella, a lo que Bella, apenas abriendo los labios, pero con los dientes apretados, dejo de escapar un poco de aire, agitándola; esos orbes verdes, estaban oscurecidos, y ella se mantuvo con estos, porque no había escapatoria y él estaba dentro de ella. Aunque eso no evito que otra lagrima cayera de los ojos de Bella, no solo porque dolía sino porque cada promesa y expectativa se había roto, ya que podía sentirlo dentro, poseyendo y reclamando un territorio que siempre le perteneció pero destruyo en el proceso cualquier atisbo de amor y dulzura, solo reclamo lo suyo y no conto en lo que ella pudiese sentir o pensar con respecto a eso. El comportamiento prístino de él había logrado su objetivo, lo había conseguido todo, y se sentía tan bien dentro de ella, aplastándole, enterrándole más dentro de ella, caliente y suave, invitadora y hermosa.

Bella percibía que algo salía de entre sus piernas, y la curiosidad fue más fuerte, yendo contra el dolor y esos magnéticos ojos verdes; bajando la mirada, vio casi como el torso desnudo de ambos estaban muy cerca, como bajaban y subían profundamente como si a ambos les costara respirar adecuadamente. Orientándose hacía su pelvis, observo como sus piernas rodeaban las de Edward, y el pene de él había desaparecido dentro de ella, empalándola completamente; lo que más le aprenso fue cuando noto que los pelos púbicos de ambos tenían algunas manchitas rojas, tan roja como la sangre. Trago con fuerza, y fue ahí, cuando él aferro el agarre a su cintura, para mantenerla en su lugar, mientras que él oscilaba su pelvis hacía atrás, saliendo de ella. Su labio inferior tembló, mientras que su rostro se formo una mueca entre suplicio y miedo, cuando visualizo como la carne caliente de él salía de su interior, sobre las venas se notaban manchas de sangre más pronunciadas, no era muchas pero estaban ahí, y ella sollozo aprensiva y triste.- ¿puedes verlo, mi Bella?- el aliento de él toco su oído, y la imagen de su pene saliendo casi en su totalidad, mostrándose grande y gordo, teñido ligeramente de rojo, le quemo las neuronas. La sensación de perdida la aplacaron, pero no sabía como procesar nada, ya que se debatía entre la incomodidad física y el remolino sentimental que la asaltaba sin compasión alguna.- ¿puedes ver todo lo que entro dentro tuyo?- la tanteo perverso.

La respiración de Edward sobre su oído cerca de su cuello condesaba la sangre, deteniéndola en expectación de algo más, porque el pálpito adolorido no se detenía, el globo en su vientre junto a las ganas no se marchitaban, todo proseguía por más que estuviese sumamente aterrada. Al observar como él dirigía su pene nuevamente hacía ella, pudo no solo sentirlo, sino que también presenciarlo, como sus labios se abrían sin oponer resistencia alguna, adaptándose al tamaño de la península palpitante; sus labios se separaron, sin emitir sonido, mientras que cada exhalación se hacía más pesada, su pecho, junto a sus pezones erectos, se movilizaba con suma dificultad, de atrás hacía delante, tocando el pecho traspirado de él. No quito la vista, porque estaba entrando nuevamente, abriéndose paso dentro de ella, percibiendo como ensanchaba su interior, a lo cual otra punzada de dolor, aunque tolerable, la atravesaba, ahora sumada a otra sensación, como si la molestia se diluyera convirtiéndose en expectación y prontitud, alentándola a vivirlo y aceptarlo. Era como si su centro lo abrazara, por más que fuese brusca la interrupción, apresándolo dentro, absorbiéndolo y amándolo; parecía que el ambiente hervía, llegando a ella y exasperándola, por más que estuviese exhausta. Y él la busco con su pene, perteneciéndole de esta manera, pero fue ella quien no soporto más y giro ligeramente su cabeza, en busca de su rostro; tenía la visión desenfocada por lo que atientas subió sus labios primero hacía su mentón, sin besarlo, solo pasando su boca junto a la punta de su lengua, raspándose con el nacimiento de su barba, saboreando su sudor.

El jadeo de ambos era irregular, fue como música para los oídos de Edward, mientras que ella lo aplastaba, quemándole con su vagina, y el simple hecho, que ella le quisiese besar era el mayor afrodisiaco. Podía palpar con su pene su centro, fue difícil entrar de una vez, pero obvió la resistencia del himen y lo rompió sin ser precavido; el martilleo constante de su corazón le aturdía, y la dermis se sensibilizaba dejándole ultra perceptivo. Al ella tomar su boca, introduciendo su lengua dentro de la suya, no lo soporto más y volvió a meterse con fuerza, para que lo sienta y utilice, a lo que un gemido ahogado escapo de ella siendo absorbido por él. Agitado, le beso desesperado, paseando su lengua luchando contra la de ella, apretaba desde adentro la vida que se corría por su glande, agrandando sus venas y quemando cualquier intento de arrepentirse. Ella arqueo ligeramente su columna, como si eso le ayudara a soportarlo dentro de ella, asomando su pecho contra el de él; sin darse cuenta, había cerrado los ojos, pero los abrió cuando percibió como ella guiaba sus manos por los contornos de él, lentamente, como si le costara levantarlos. Ella estaba agotada, por lo que tomo más dominio de su boca, mientras que dirigía la mano que estaba en la cadera de ella hacía la parte alta de su espalda acercándola completamente hacía él; la fiebre en cada fibra aumentaba, incitándolo, perdiéndolo y dándole más fuerza, vitalidad y acción. Sus pezones duros, chocaban con su pecho, y adoro que aunque sea pequeña, ya nada tenía de niña, ella era suya y así se conservaría.

Estudio los rasgos de ella, como la inocencia y el miedo se iba para dar lugar al sexo puro expresado por cada poro; era hermosa ¡oh, por todo lo santo! ¡Era preciosa! Como lo acogía dentro de ella, como lo estimulaba y alimentaba con sus besos, su cuerpo se amoldaba al suyo, recibiéndolo y encerrándolo; la corriente eléctrica, que recorría ambos cuerpos, no los repelía sino que los unía ya que le alentaba a comerla completamente. _¡Aspira fuerte! Siente el aroma ¡Oh, siente ese hermoso aroma! _Aulló fuera de sí el monstruo, por lo que Edward lo hizo, abriendo sus fosas nasales de una forma inhumana, tomando la fragancia a sexo, encantado en como el deslizamiento de carnes sonaba y cantaba armoniosamente para él, y el sabor de su boca le presionaba a introducirse en ella. Su ángel tenía los ojos entrecerrados, mientras que se entregaba a él, como siempre debió ser, porque los milenios de agonía tuvieron su pago, y podía sentir como ella le rodeaba, le tragaba, y adoraba lo estrecha que se presentaba.- ¿lo sientes, mi Bella?- cuestiono en un murmullo, apenas separándose de sus labios, a lo que ella libero un suspiro por la boca para volver a buscarla, dando la pauta que necesitaba sus besos, buscando con los dientes los labios de él. Sonrió, juguetón, porque nadie jamás vería esa faceta de ella, nadie jamás podría tenerla así, nadie jamás la reclamaría, y era solo para él, siempre y para siempre, y los demás se podían ir a la misma mierda. Comenzó a moverse dentro de ella, apretando las nalgas para darse impulso, en embates cortos, masajeando esa parte dentro de ella que definía el placer puro; eso fue lo que impulso a Bella, a terminar el viaje de sus manos, colocando la derecha en la parte trasera de la cabeza de Edward, enterrando sus dedos y la otra sobre su hombre, para sostenerse.

Su columna vertebral estaba rígida, el vals dentro de ella había comenzado impuesto por su glande, sus pulmones parecían incendiarse porque el aire no bastaba y lo único que podía hacer era besarlo, se le imperaba besarlo, que se mantenga en su boca y no la deje. Podía sentir como se retiraba un poco para luego volver a penetrarla con fuerza, y estaba ahí, podía sentirlo, consumiéndolo todo, su cuerpo, su alma y no dejándole pensar, estaba ahí y él lo tocaba con su pene; quería que lo siga rozando por siempre, aunque estaba segura que si él aumentaba la potencia todo se liberaría y sería lo mejor, ya que no podría soportarlo por mucho tiempo, estaba segura que moriría si lo hacía. Llevada por la intuición, comenzó a seguirlo, al compas de las embestidas, moviendo su cadera, bailando para él y como él lo dirigía mientras que las lenguas parecían estar enfrentando una batalla de una boca a otra. Sintió como él acercaba su torso más a él, acomodándole, penetrándola en su totalidad, mientras que el ardor aumentaba; entraba y salía unos centímetros, en forma rápida y violenta, marcándola, y haciéndola vibrar. Ambos torsos estaban pegados y ella había logrado colocar las plantas de los pies sobre el colchón para ayudarse a moverse sobre él; cada musculo de su cuerpo trabajaba, quemándose, fatigándola, pero la energía iba en aumento, porque él salía y entraba, ocupaba más espacio y tocaba ahí donde le fascinaba. El sudor de ambos no le molestaba, ya que el olor inundaba su nariz no dándole respiro y premiándola. Había tanta necesidad de él, que siguió besándole, chocando dientes, como si quisiera comérselo, y él se embestía con fuerza dentro de ella.

Tenía que hacer un gran esfuerzo para seguirle el paso, aunque cada parte de su cuerpo estaba ardiendo apasionadamente, los espasmos dentro de ella crecían y su corazón parecía sufrir taquicardia. La sensación de placer la inundaba y lo aferro hacía ella para que no le abandone y ni se atreva a parar, ya que la continua fricción divina; apenas podía creer que su cuerpo pudiese soportarlo y lo hacía, y sonrió cuando fue ella quien se subió más a él, obteniendo un ángulo primordial. Entonces, el salvajismo aumento, tal vez alentado por el movimiento de ella, a lo que sintió como el respaldo de la cama se pegaba completamente a su espalda y la otra mano de Edward, que anteriormente había estado sosteniéndolos al respaldo, ahora estaba sobre su mentón, instigándola a que no baje la cabeza. Él dejo de besarla, y ella no le detuvo, sino que se quedo impresionada por el accionar, aunque no dejo de moverse dentro de ella; sus ojos verdes estaban tan oscuros de lujuria, como los de ella estaría, pero en él parecía peligroso.- ¡eres mía! ¿Lo entiendes? ¡De nadie más!- modulo con los dientes apretados, y si quiso olvidar de que iba esto, eso se lo recordó, ya que no había amor en cada penetración, sino que era un castigo por hacerlo de esta manera. Por lo que amarga, sin ignorar el pálpito, ya que él lo había arruinado todo, pero principalmente ella lo había hecho por creer lo que no había, lagrimeo sin dejar de mover las caderas.

A sensación de vacío reapareció, dejándola hueca, únicamente permaneciendo la necesidad de la carne, nada más, no podía sentir otra cosa que asco por ser quien era y a lo que él los había reducido. Por lo que bajo la cabeza, y siguió moviendo su cadera, experimentando el pulso avasallante de cada embestida y como todo se estaba reuniendo dentro de ella, para llevarla a la meta deseada. Una, dos, tres, empujaba con fuerza de nuevo, moviendo su glande en círculos para que lo padezca, y volvía a las estocadas cortas pero fuertes nuevamente, una, dos, tres, para volver a empujar con fuerza de nuevo; las ondas de placer no sabía de donde crecían pero estaban en todos lados, yendo hacía su centro, donde todo quería explotar y apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de él, captando como su interior comenzaba a achicarse, queriendo retenerlo dentro de ella, el fulgor fue más fuerte que sus sentimientos, ya que las sensaciones de urgencia que buscaban el clímax fueron más importantes. Apretó los ojos, mientras que un jadeo se hizo oír, porque llego a ella el asalto de los espasmos que recorrieron su espina, haciéndola temblar y el calor se libero, junto al deleite puro; se comprimió todo dentro de ella, ordeñándolo y pudo sentir, como él tembló, haciendo vibrar su miembro dentro de ella y algo caliente bañó sus entrañas.

La subida fue repentina, perdiéndola y extasiándola, mostrándole porque el sexo es tan importante para cada cuerpo y como define cada cosa en el mundo, pero cuando se detuvo, la caída fue demasiado potente, tirándola al finito sin clemencia, no dejándole fuerzas para nada. Creyó percibir como él dio unas pocas estocadas más dentro de ella, para luego aflojarse en su interior; quiso enfocarse en respirar, en asumir que su cuerpo necesitaba hacerlo para vivir, porque ni siquiera quería hacerlo, era demasiado trabajo para sus músculos agotados; la energía había sido drenada, por lo que apoyo su oreja sobre el pecho de Edward, cerrando ligeramente los ojos, y el palpitar exaltado de él, se asemejaba al de ella. Estaban en las mismas condiciones, agotados, sudados y tratando de tomar aire, lo podía sentir ya que él respiraba pesadamente, aun manteniéndose abrazado a ella, por más que los brazos de ella habían caído rendidos. Ninguna neurona se conecto, nada quería trabajar, era muy pronto para hacerlo, solo quedo la pesadez del sueño que se percibía tan maravilloso. Cada centímetro de su figura parecía pegada a la de él, y el calor aun persistía, y quiso dormir por siempre, a lo que cerró los ojos, acompasando la respiración.-Bella…-él murmuro sobre su cabeza y la realidad la golpeo, estremeciéndola, despabilando cualquier descanso deseado.

Ella tembló y todo regreso, el asco por ella misma, la violencia, el dolor y el odio que él profanaba, la posesividad demencial y como nada jamás se desarrollo como tendría que haberse desenvuelto o tal vez si se dio naturalmente y eso era más horrible; porque no hubo amor ¡solo odio y bronca! ¿Acaso no merecía ser amada? ¿No merecía lo suave y cálido? ¿No merecía la timidez y el vaivén lento y placido para acunarla? ¿Quién era él? ¿Qué era él? pero principalmente ¿Quién era ella? Porque también actuó salvaje y necesitada, primitiva hasta la medula, sexualmente ruda y sometida, y lo que siempre quiso no se cumplió y la prueba estaba en el dolor en su labio y como le quemaba la entrepierna. Por lo que se lamento audiblemente y comenzó a llorar, apoyada sobre él, porque no tenía fuerza para moverse y cada repulsión tomaba fuerza dentro de ella; porque todo se había perdido, nada quedo detrás de la tormenta, él se mostro como era, lo horrible y sangriento en él, y fue horrible y maravilloso tenerlo. Sintió como él soltó las manos de ella, mientras que se movía hacía atrás, saliendo de ella lentamente, como si eso reparase el daño hecho; la perdida le arranco otro lamento, no solo por la molestia física sino por lo que se estaba alejando, lo que tanto la daño y dio placer. La unión entre el orgasmo y la verdadera oscuridad detrás del sexo chocaba dentro de ella; de pronto, él alejo su cuerpo de ella, y otro lamento comparable como quien llora porque alguien se ha perdido por siempre, con esa aflicción y debilidad, casi en suplica al cielo por misericordia. Y el calor de ese fibroso y formado cuerpo la abandono para ser depositada sobre la suave superficie del colchón; sintió como algo la cubrió, y se aferro a eso, porque todo estaba perdido y estaba absolutamente cansada de pensar, sentir y vivir.

El estridente bip de la música parecía mover las paredes de la casa, por lo decidió no apoyarse sobre esta, por más que todo se moviese a su alrededor; jamás fue un buen bebedor, pero necesitaba un poco de alcohol, ya que no importaba la circunstancias, jamás dejaba de sentirse como una completa porquería. Volvió a dirigir el pico de la botella hacía su boca y mirando hacía el patio trasero, que se podía apreciar sin problemas gracias al gran ventanal, miro como los cuerpos se pegaban y balanceaban al ritmo de la música o las hormonas en estado de alerta. No hacía mucho tiempo hubiese disfrutado el ambiente acelerado y la promesa de algunos besos robados, pero no estaba de humor, últimamente no estaba de humor para nada. Cuantas veces deseo, no, no solo deseo, suplico no ser como era, porque sentía que cada decisión era peor que la anterior, y la culpa se acumulaba, aunque lo que más le reprimía era sentirse tan fuera de control, no poder manejar su patética y miserable vida; nadie se enteraría si lo miraban, porque siempre, según la mayoría de la gente tuvo todas las oportunidades para hacer una fantástica vida, aun las tenía. Mas lo que sentía, como el tiempo no aplacaba la ira y la soledad, al comprenderse tan impotente ante las circunstancias, no se concatenaba con nada ¿todos se sentirán así alguna vez en la vida? ¿Qué la completa inutilidad ante las circunstancias desestimen cualquier intento de progreso? ¿Sentirse tan poca cosa y que nada demuestre lo contrario?

Dejo que el gusto amargo de la cerveza recorriera su garganta, fingiendo que nada le molestaba siendo que a veces, y estas ocasiones se estaban volviendo más cotidianas, sentía que todo estaría mejor si estuviese muerto. No se consideraba un hombre, era menos que eso, porque no podía asumir la culpa completamente, por más que en su mente se flagelaba sin descanso alguno. El consejero en la universidad le había indicado, y tuvo curiosidad, más que nada para estar preparado a la carga horaria y largos cursos, así que fue al sicólogo que le indico; y de ahí, de apoco todo afloro, y odio el diagnostico. Callarse las cosas hace tan mal al alma, ya que contamina cada siquis, y enturbia cada sentimiento y sensación; pero no podía encontrar su propia voz, era algo ya alienado a él, y no podía dejar de delinearse como algo estúpido y osco. No fue lo que María hizo, lo que dijo o arruino, no fue lo que su padre inculcaba o su madre suplicaba, no fue lo que Rose batallaba o enfrentaba, ni mucho menos fue lo que Alice ofreció y pidió tácitamente; todo estaba en su mente, y lo más triste es que no podía escapar de esta, porque el vacío y el asco por si mismo, por no ser competente y repetir cada acción en su mente como si eso cambiase el resultado. Quería huir, o simplemente desaparecer, que todo acabe, porque cada palabra se intuía una pelea, cada mirada le parecía una censura, y cada aliento se asemejaba a una critica. ¿Qué tal si? ¿Y como no pudiste? ¿No lo intuiste? ¿Acaso no tienes agallas para hacer algo? ¿Eres un hombre o que? ¡Habla, mierda, habla! No descansaba, jamás, por más que lo intentara con fuerza, y todo regresaba a lo mismo, al puto diagnostico, y huyo de eso, regreso a su casa, donde ninguna duda existía, pero resulto que auto desprecio también regreso con él.

No se aguanta, y ahora menos que acababa de discutir con su padre, para algunos era algo que tenía que ser afrontado, pero la miseria y el odio que se sentía por no ser mejor no se lo permitía verlo de esa manera, para Jasper era otra llaga que se sumaba a todas las demás; porque jamás tomaba buenas decisiones, porque no sabía defender su posición con premisas concretas, porque no tenía una maldita voz, porque no servía para nada excepto para arruinar lo bueno que tenía. Lo arruino con Rose, ya que siempre antepuso a la puta de María antes que ella, lo arruino con su padre, que lo veía como un adolescente perdido y sin ímpetu, lo arruino con su madre que siempre se lamentaba por el daño que él mismo se hacía. Lo arruino con Alice, porque esa jovencita fue lo que quiso y no supo apreciarlo, casi lo arruina con Bella, aunque no lo dijo sino le hizo entender que le quería lejos de su amiga, no podía arruinarlo con Edward, ya que su hermano mayor era perfecto, bondadoso y comprensivo que le ulceraba más; estaba celoso de Edward ¡cuantas veces quiso ser como él! no tener problemas o si los tenía, los resolvía de forma correcta y soberana, no era como él, no estaba carcomido por las dudas, la ira y los arrepentimientos ¡demonios! Se estaba muriendo y no tenía a quien recurrir, no quería morir y al mismo tiempo, era hermosa la idea. Y cada pensamiento demostraba que era menos que un hombre, y además a la larga lista de defectos y errores, se le sumaba la maldita depresión, que el siquiatra le había diagnosticado, que no estaba siendo tratada.

Respiro hondo, como si eso ayudase en algo, y el humo de un cigarrillo próximo casi lo ahoga, las luces bajas, sumadas al humo que una maquina tiraba, hacía imposible ver correctamente; como cada fiesta en la Push, esta sería alocada y extensa, fue un error ir, pero creyó que le ayudaría a despabilarse el ambiente. Curvo ligeramente la espalda, sonando los músculos tensionados, dentro de poco tendría el arrendo arreglado y podría mudarse por su cuenta, con Emmett como compañero, pero sin sentir como una paria que vivía de los demás; no ganaba mucho como asistente en la contaduría, pero tendría que ser suficiente, al menos hasta que sepa que mierda iba a hacer de su vida. Escucho un sonido ahogado, seguido por expresiones de asco, a lo que giro la cabeza a ver a una chica vomitando detrás de un gran sofá. Arrugo la cara, y se alejó de ahí, tratando de no chocar nadie, mientras pasaba, los que no estaban lo suficientemente borrachos y aun podían reconocer a un ser humano sin confundirlo con un árbol, lo saludaban, después de todo, todo el mundo lo conocía, era el hermoso Jasper Cullen, ex jugador estrella del equipo de básquet y ahora un prominente contador…puras mierdas. Las distintas jovencitas, lo miraba alucinadas, aunque él no reparo en ninguna, no estaba en busca de nada, solo de no pensar un poco. De pronto, una chica de cabellera castaña, se le cruzo en el camino.-hola, mi nombre es Jen…eres Jasper Cullen ¿no es cierto?- dijo entre un tinte seductor y admiración, se necesitaba osadía para acercársele, alto, rubio y ojos azules, no era lo único que se denotaba, sino que una belleza acompañada de un porte lujoso y seguro, nada más lejano a la realidad.

Jasper levanto una ceja, sonriendo para si mismo, como si compartiera un chiste privado, tomando nuevamente de la botella.-si, soy Jasper…-ella sonrió, inclinándose un poco hacía delante, por si no hubiese notado el celular entre sus tetas. Entonces ella comenzó a hablar, quien sabe de que, mientras que rozaba de poco sus brazos, entablando una confianza que no existía. Jasper se mostro amable, mirando hacía todos lados en busca de alguien que le salve, en la parte izquierda encontró a su hermana, junto a su novio, hablando con un grupo de personas, que a decir con por los gestos que hacía se estaba quejando por algunas faltas cobradas.

-…yo recién había entrado como porrista cuanto tu estabas terminando, al principio no quería ir a los juegos pero…- ella contó, y él asintió sin saber a que asentía. Siguió su viaje visual, y estaba por tomar otro sorbo cuando se petrifico en el aire, aislándose de la música, de la chica y el espacio, porque lo que vio abordo cada órgano, ahogándolo. Se veía tan pequeña, tan libre y feliz, tan opuesto a lo que él era, que sumo otra llaga a su miseria, pero no fue por eso que se oprimió, sino que la vio con alguien más. Alice estaba bailando, siguiendo el meneo de caderas que imponía su compañero, pegando su cuerpo al de él, comportándose tan sexy que le dolió. El joven que la abrazaba, la tenía rodeada con una mano en su espalda y otra un poco más abajo, y ella no lo alejaba, sino que le alentaba, mientras que él le hablaba al oído y ella reía. ¿Así fue como ella se sintió todas las veces que lo vio con María? ¿Así que otro podía tomarla delante de todos y no avergonzarse? ¿Así era cuando uno se da cuenta que no importaba el intento el resultado no cambia? ¿Así era como se comprendía que no servía para nada, ni para conservar lo que tanto deseaba a su lado? Y si le hubiese hablado, y si no la hubiese despreciado, y si no la hubiese rebajado a su mierda, y si simplemente le hubiese dicho que estaba enamorado de ella desde siempre solo que jamás lo quiso reconocer y si….tantas posibilidades y jamás tomo ninguna, un cobarde, eso era, un maldito cobarde.

La amargura le lleno, como si todo lo antes sentido no fuese nada en comparación, tomando otro sorbo, pero esta vez bajando todo el contenido de la botella, a lo que Jen abrió los ojos perdida por el cambio presenciado.- me tengo que ir…-murmuro y se retiro, dejándola descolocada, girándose a sus amigas que estaban expectantes, encorvándose de hombros sin saber que paso.

Sus ojos se secaron, no permitiendo que otra lagrima cayese, sintiéndose duros e hinchados a consecuencia, los lamentos se agotaron, y el cansancio estaba acosándola; no podía dormir, no aun, no tenía miedo que él hiciera otra cosa, ya demasiado había hecho, pero no podía pensar y al mismo tiempo no dejaba de hacerlo. Estaba lejana, como si su cuerpo no le perteneciera, su realidad tenía que ser otra, no podía ser esta, un universo paralelo se había mezclado con el propio esa era la única explicación viable, porque dolía entre las piernas, el pringue estaba entre sus muslos y la punzada en su labio inferior aparecía de a ratos. Apenas parpadeaba, enfocada en la pared delante de ella, y aferrada a las sabanas, como si estas borraran alguna manera lo sucedido. Su respiración se había calmado, casi en forma normal, si se esforzaba un poco podía obviar el hecho que le dolía cada musculo de su cuerpo, principalmente su pelvis; sin pensar o pensándolo ¿Quién mierda sabía que pasaba en ella en ese momento? Repto su brazo derecho, ya que estaba acostada sobre su lado izquierdo, por la porción de cama delante suyo, para dirigirlo hacía abajo, dejándolo justo enfrente del cruce de sus piernas. Estirando su espalda un poco, movió la cabeza hacía arriba, enfocándose en la mesita de luz próxima, donde había un despertador que marcaba las 3am.

Procuro mantener las cosas simples, el lunes tendría examen y tenía que prepararse, tal vez le pediría a su madre que le prepare una de sus delicias dulces, su mano se movió hacía delante, justo donde la sabana no la tapaba. Sería raro ver a Jacob después de la cachetada, esperaba que las cosas no fuesen muy incomodas, movió la sabana pasando sus dedos entre sus piernas, que estaban pegajosas por la traspiración y lo que se había deslizado desde su vagina hacía estas. Tenía que alquilar la nueva película de vampiros, no era su genero favorito pero le quedaba otra de hechiceros que le pareció más mierda que la primera opción; cuando sus dedos llegaron hacía donde se unían las piernas, movió la derecha un poco hacía atrás, molestándole, enterándose que hacía rato que estaba en una posición rígida. Enterró lentamente sus dedos en su entrepierna, apenas rozando la zona, donde había un gran desastre de fluidos ahí, contuvo el jadeo de tristeza que quiso aparecer y se concentro en lo simple, en como tenía que botar un par de ropas y robarle otras a Jasper, porque eso era mejor que pensar en lo que estaba haciendo y reconociendo. Percato sus labios hinchados y adoloridos, la irrupción había dejado una gran huella y se enfoco en como la manecilla del reloj vintage giraba; palpando la superficie de su vagina, metió el dedo mayor entre los labios, testando lo que había pasado y la incomodidad prosiguió. Cerro lo ojos y lo simple quería desaparecer, por lo que se aferro a ello, en que tenía mucha tarea que hacer y ropa que planchar.

Su dedo se deslizo entre medio de los labios, recogiendo lo que de ahí se había depositado, respiro contenida, mientras se mordía el labio. Lento y suave, tomo lo que fue a buscar y lo saco de ahí, para abrir de nuevo los ojos, para volver al reloj que parecía haberse detenido ya que el tiempo no pasaba lo suficiente rápido para regresar a lo simple y seguro. Respirando por la boca, tomando valor porque lo simple estaba lejos y la realidad se presentaba horrible, no indicándose nada, no dando consejos, sin permitir que fluya sino que quería que se estanque y pudra para que no moleste, dirigió su mano hacía su rostro y movió sus ojos para mirar el resultado de su pesquisa. Tembló, y el ahogo se incrusto en su garganta, junto al terror y la perdida, pero se lo trago, porque no había tanta sangre pero si había bastante de una sustancia que ya conocía, que siempre le pareció rica y nutritiva, excitante y encantadora, la excitación de él, y ahora se le asemejaba a una sentencia de muerte. Su mano cayó rendida, mientras presionaba los ojos, no dejando que venga a ella nada de lo que intuía, que se originaba con fuerza desde su alma; quería gritar con fuerza, quería huir y esconderse, pero principalmente quería odiar tanto, que sufra por lo que había hecho, que suplique y se retuerza de dolor, ya que había arruinado todo, devastando con su sordidez, injuriándola, destrozando lo hermoso con su putrefacción ¡era una maldito hijo de puta! ¡Él lo había hecho sin ayuda de nadie! ¡Ella no tenía la culpa por sus dudas y celos! ¡Ella no tenía la culpa de nada! por lo que soltó una bocanada de aire, como si eso ayudase de algo y siguió con lo simple, porque eso era lo que conocía y no quería regresar al horror.

Lentamente se giró hacía arriba, mirando el techo de la habitación, obviando todo lo que se quería desatar, porque podía lograrlo, podía hacerlo, no era gran cosa simplemente ignorarlo por el resto de su vida. Con su visión periférica, se percato de que había algo a un costado de la habitación, apoyado sobre la pared, y sus ojos viajaron un instante hacía ahí, donde pudo encontrarlo, no lo estudio, ni siquiera se fijo en él, solo capto que estaba sentado sobre el piso, observándola, recostado sobre pared. Apretó los labios, porque no le daría nada, él no merecía nada, él había arruinado todo, era una gran mierda y era mejor concentrarse en que tenía que bañarse para dormir y olvidar que todo esto había pasado. Regreso hacía el costado, dándole la espalda, y utilizando su antebrazo, levanto de a poco su torso, el agotamiento muscular, más la hinchazón y molestia en su entrepierna, entorpecía la tarea. Su cabello cayó por su rostro, revoloteado, traspirado y enredado, y suspiro cansada, hasta que sintió la corriente eléctrica que conocía tan bien, que ahora despreciaba ya que él le estaba tocando el brazo; abrió los ojos y todo salió en forma impulsiva y violenta.- ¡no me toques!- grito, mirando hacía delante donde él se había colocado, queriendo ayudarla; él no demostró emoción, sino que alejo la mano rápidamente, y no mantuvo la cabeza gacha, sin mirarla.-¡no te atrevas a tocarme, enfermo de mierda!- continuo agresiva, porque él era la miseria, él estaba enfermo, él había arruinado algo tenía que haber sido hermoso.-¡nunca más me toques! ¿Me entendiste? ¡Jamás!- El ceño de él frunció ligeramente, mientras que tragaba con fuerza, pero ella aun bajo toda la ira que le desbordaba, podía sentirlo roto, él estaba roto, y aunque quiso vanagloriarse por eso, no pudo, no solo porque no estaba en su naturaleza, aun bajo lo sucedido, sino porque él expresaba sin palabras, lo que ella sentía pero no permitía salir.

Agitando la cabeza, porque no tendría pena por él, no después de lo que hizo, de como le arranco todos los sueños e inocencia, logro sentarse, apoyando los pies en la orilla de la cama, y se levanto, a lo que Edward se hizo a un costado, para no tocarla, como si pretendiera desaparecer. Se paro, a lo que planta de sus pies casi no le dan el soporte necesario ya que su cadera se sentía pesada y ajena a ella, pero lo ignoro y de poco, arrastrando ligeramente los pies para no dar más incomodidad, se dirigió hacía el pasillo, con la sabana cubriendo su cuerpo desnudo y de ahí, al baño, a sacarse el asco por ella misma y cualquier muestra de la monstruosidad que él había cometido. Cada paso fue más pesado que el anterior, el camino se le hizo sumamente largo, pero aun así alcanzo su meta, cerrando la puerta del baño tras ella; estaba tan cerca, solo a un paso, todo lo que quería aparecer, por lo que soltando la sabana, quedo desnuda, y trago con fuerza cuando sentía como alguna sustancia pesada se deslizaba por sus piernas, saliendo de su vagina. Procuro no mirarse al espejo, sabía que lloraría si lo hacía, simplemente ver el paso de la bestia en ella; se enfoco en respirar, era lo único que podía hacer bajo las circunstancias, su mente de poco se reunía, tentada a tomar pequeños fragmentos de lo que paso, pero ella se escondía entre cada exhalación mientras que con cada inhalación los recuerdos amenazaban con volver.

Abrió la ducha y no le importo templar la temperatura, tenía que borrarlo todo prontamente, sacar el sudor, la saliva y otros fluidos que no quería detallar; quizás si lo hacía todo se iría, quizás si lo hacía nada había pasado, quizás si lo hacía podría seguir viviendo. Estaba absolutamente cansada pero su mente iba a diez mil por hora, y al mismo tiempo, nada se quedaba con ella; el agua recorrió su piel como un anestésico, reparando y acariciando cada parte de ella, se sostenía sobre el azulejo porque sus piernas temblaban, no sabía si por el cansancio u otras posibles millones de razones. Pasó su mano derecha por su rostro, subiendo la cabeza hacía arriba, mojándose directamente el rostro, y fue en ese instante, que su alma apresada no lo soporto más, y un grito en agonía surgió desde lo más hondo, donde todo intento salir, pero no podía.-¡NOOOOOO!- vocifero sin control, mientras todo su cuerpo temblaba y las lágrimas se confundieron con el agua. A tientas, ya que tenía los ojos cerrados, encontró el pasamano delante de ella, aferrando sus manos para luego bajar la cabeza para apoyarla sobre estas y siguió chillando porque todo estaba muerto y había intentado conservarlo a su lado pero él había destruido todo.

Edward se quedo a un costado de la puerta del baño, deslizando su torso lentamente sobre la pared, ya que sus piernas no le servían, estaban desprovista de fuerza; no lloro ya que a quien le importa su arrepentimiento si nada cambia. Él lo había hecho, con ayuda de nadie, únicamente porque las voces, los sentimientos, y otras maravillas jamás se iban, porque no pudo controlar sus celos y la ira, tenía que ser de él y de nadie más. Su anatomía convulsiono, por lo que apretó los dientes, porque no tenía ningún derecho a dejar salir nada, ya que fue su culpa y de nadie más, y escuchar como ella gritaba, como si sus pulmones se estuviesen saliendo de su pecho, lo estaba despedazando. Pero como es sabido, el culpable no tiene derecho a nada, porque el arrepentimiento no sirve de nada cuando el daño ya esta hecho; él ya estaba muerto por dentro y aun así sentía ¿Cómo era eso posible? Pero resistió, las ganas de llorar, de gritar y suplicar perdón, porque no se merecía nada, solamente escuchar como ella gritaba sin para del otro lado de la puerta.

Se sentó sobre el piso, acercando sus piernas a su pecho, rodeándolas con sus brazos, cuando ella imploro desconsoladamente a la nada a los gritos.-¡¿Por qué?! ¡Dios! ¡¿Por qué?!- oculto su rostro entre sus piernas y no pudo evitar que un lamento escapara de sus labios, haciéndole llorar.

Estuvo tentado a huir, a escapar como el cobarde que era, y de cierta manera lo hizo, ya que se retiro de la fiesta pero se quedo esperando en el auto a un costado de la casa; estaba hecho un desastre, no solo por el alcohol, sino también por la guerra de los 100 años que se realizaba dentro de él. Paso la mano por su rostro, para después tomar otro sorbo de la botella, como si eso alejara algo de lo que sucedía dentro de la casa; porque lo imagino miles de veces en menos de unos segundos, ir a partirle la cara a ese hijo de puta que estaba abrazando, era más que probable que manoseándola y besándola ¿y si dormían juntos? ¿Y si ella se olvidaba de él? ¿Y si se muriera en ese momento? Apretó la botella para refregarse los ojos, no sabía que hora era y ni le importaba, la fiesta estaba en su apogeo y él tenía tantas ganas de irse de Forks; en otro lugar no sentiría tantas dudas y broncas, en otro lugar no tenía que darle explicaciones a nadie, en otro lugar no se sentiría tan estúpido y miserable. Pero era mentira y lo sabía, porque cuando estuvo lejos la sensación de pesadez e inutilidad había despertado para ser reconocido; ¿Cómo evitarlo u afrontarlo? ¿Cómo liberarse de esas ganas de matar y ser vengado? ¿Cómo despistarse un poco para despabilarse? A veces se preguntaba si estaba pensando claramente, todo a su alrededor se movía a un tempo extraño a él, porque los demás no podían sentirse tan miserable ¿Por qué mierda no podía ser como los demás? Sin consumirse en impresiones y análisis fatalistas, ser feliz y no tener que pagar ninguna multa por eso, pero no, era un maldito depresivo que necesitaba ayuda y no estaba dispuesto a pedirla, no quería la pena de nadie, no quería la basura de nadie, no quería la palabra de nadie, no quería absolutamente nada, solo no sentirse así y no podía evitarlo.

Volvió su atención a la fiesta, su auto estaba estacionado en la otra vereda a unas casas adelante donde podía ver perfectamente la fachada de la casa y la gente que estaba ahí; y se maldijo cuando vio a Alice tomado de la mano de un muchacho moreno y de gran altura, ella lo guiaba hacía alguna zona alejada de la fiesta, a lo que Jasper se mordió fuertemente el dedo gordo para evitar cometer una estupidez. Estaba hipnotizado por la situación por más que el poco buen juicio que tenía le indicaba que mire hacía otro lado, no tenía ningún tipo de derecho sobre Alice, él fue quien había arruinado todo entre ellos, no eran nada y no podía sacar sus ojos de ellos dos. Se detuvieron a pocos metros de ahí, donde el joven se sentó sobre una cerca pequeña, para poder mirarla a los ojos sin tener que agacharse; parecían estar hablando, y algo en el porte descuidado y desvalido en el chico no le dio señal de amenaza, pero fue ella quien se acomodó entre las piernas de él, hablándole de cerca, acariciando su rostro, estableciendo una confianza y unión que le trajo bilis hacía la garganta. Siguió mordiendo su dedo gordo, sin sentir que sus dientes habían atravesado la piel por la presión ejercida, y cada músculo se convulsionó cuando visualizo como ella acercaba los labios para besarle al muchacho en los labios suavemente, arrebatando cada contemplación sensata y dejando que los celos se adueñaron de él.

Alice alejo los labios de Jacob, pero ya no había un toque sexual entre ellos, sino que era para reconfortarlo, como quien besa a un niño; su amigo estaba despedazado y se sentía sumamente culpable por ello, en parte tenía responsabilidad, pero no quería hondear en eso. Las percepciones extrasensoriales que creyó poseer se habían esfumado al confirmar su mejor amiga no tenía ni un apéndice de amor de mujer hacía Jacob, y le devastaba ver lo mal que Jacob estaba por todo esto.-lo siento tanto, Jake…-él agito la cabeza, mientras hacía una mueca que quería asemejarse a una sonrisa pero sus ojos no demostraban alegría sino que una gran tristeza.

-no es tu culpa ¿no sé que estaba pensando? Ella jamás dio muestra de…-de pronto Alice sintió como su cuerpo era arrebatado de cerca de él, para ser empujado suavemente a un costado, como si tuvieran miedo de lastimarla, para ver como un puño se encajaba sobre el rostro de un sorprendido Jacob con la fuerza suficiente para hacerlo caer de espalda. Cuando logro recuperarse de la conmoción vio como Jasper saltaba la cerca, con aires de muerte, para abalanzarse hacía Jacob que todavía estaba desorientado.-que mierda…-logro modular cuando otro golpe se cernió sobre su cara, y esta vez logro, reaccionar pateando hacia delante defendiéndose.

Presurosa y asustada, Alice comenzó a gritar.-¡ya basta, Jasper!- pero el joven no la escuchaba, parecía fuera de si, mientras se arrodillaba, tomando del cuello de Jacob para propinarle otra trompada; esta vez, medio perdido, Jacob consiguió pegarle a un costado, justo al nivel de los riñones, sacándole el aire. Decayendo un poco, tomo su lado costado, cerrando los ojos por el dolor, a lo que Jacob aprovecho para alejarse un poco dándole una trompada sobre la mejilla izquierda para sacárselo de encima, cosa que no logro. Jasper volvió a la carga, dándole otra trompada sobre el lastimado rostro de Jacob, que tenía sangrando la nariz y magullada la parte derecha; el joven indio respondió a cada golpe pero era como si no pudiera dañarlo, notaba la sangre que salía de él pero no daba una muestra de dolor o molestia sino que le sentía golpeando como si de eso dependiese su vida. Alice llorando, se giro alrededor, a sabiendas que no podía separarlos, en busca de ayuda.- ¡que alguien me ayude!- vocifero entre lagrimas mientras presenciaba como ambos se querían matar a golpes.

Entonces, Emmett que salía junto a Rose de la fiesta, escucharon los ruegos de Alice y algunos sonidos contenidos, tanto Collins como Vasilii también sintieron la conmoción cercana y fueron rápidamente a ver que sucedía. Cuando Emmett, aun bajo los efectos del alcohol, visualizo lo que pasaba, se despabilo para ir a separarlos, Rose se quedo estupefacta mientras que Collins y Vasilii fueron a ayudar. Emmett hacía Jasper que estaba levantando el brazo para pegarle nuevamente a Jacob para tirar de este, haciendo que cayera a un costado; casi se le escapa de las manos, pero logro sostenerlo, abrazándole desde atrás, aplicando una gran fuerza. Jacob viendo la oportunidad estaba por abalanzarse hacía él cuando Vasilii lo tomo de la cintura, reteniéndole mientras que Collins se colocaba entre medio de ambos.- ¡ya basta! ¿Qué mierda les pasa?- vocifero Vasilii, tratando de calmar a Jacob, y notando como Emmett tenía problemas para detener a Jasper que seguía luchando para liberarse.

-¡detente, Jazz!- fue al rescate Rose, tomando del hombro de su hermano para que reaccionara, ya que parecía poseído, enfocado en Jacob; Rose estaba asustada al estudiar las lesiones en él, que tenía la ceja y labio roto, mientras que sus encías sangraban y tenía el mentón hinchado.- ¿Qué te sucede?- no hubo cambio en él hasta que Alice se acercó a Jacob para calmarlo, aun llorando temblorosa. Los ojos azules de Jasper se abrieron grandes temblando pero ya no luchando entre los brazos de Emmett, que sudaba la gota gorda por el esfuerzo. No tuvo que deducir nada, ya que Jasper lo grito enfurecido.

-¡maldita puta de mierda!- Alice se giro estupefacta, todos, excepto Jacob que ya sabía la verdad de lo que había pasado entre ellos dos y estaba cabreado con el imbécil frente suyo, se pasmaron y pasaron el escrutinio de uno al otro.- ¿ahora le abrís las piernas a ese maldito pendejo?- Vasilii tuvo que dejar de lado su estupor para reforzar sus brazos sobre Jacob que quería arrancarle la cabeza a Jasper. Pero Alice cerro la boca, y apretando los puños se acercó rápidamente hacía Jasper para darle una cachetada que le dio vuelta la cara; Emmett dio dos pasos para atrás, soltándolo, y Rose se quedo dura en su lugar con los ojos desorbitados.

-¡no te atrevas a decir nada de mi!- le ordeno colérica, sin llorar, cansada de que él imponga su voluntad y sentirse manejada como una muñeca por él.-¡tu me usaste! ¡Me dejaste por esa puta de María! ¡Tu me ilusionaste y me hiciste mierda, Jasper!- expuso, a lo que Jacob se calmo, orgulloso de su amiga y antigua amante, ya que sacaba lo que tenía dentro y le dolía. El resto estaba entre querer grabar la situación y marcharse por la incomodidad, o sea, ¿Jasper Cullen había salido con Alice Brandon, una chica cuatro años menor a escondidas? ¿El joven que había sido amo y señor de la institución por años? ¿El señor cauto y prudente que jamás se equivocaba había perdido la entereza como si nada? Jasper se quedo rígido para regresarla a mirar receloso y rencoroso, sin atreverse a defenderse.-si me acuesto con Jacob o con quien yo quiera no es asunto tuyo ¿me entendiste?- le señalo con el dedo el pecho, y fue como una apuñalada, por lo que apretó los labios.- ¡maldito!- y con eso se retiro, sin mirar a nadie, hacía su vehículo. Rose estaba por seguirlo, pero la frágil fachada de entereza de Alice se quebró al instante, por lo que cayó de rodillas llorando y fue a consolarla, mientras que Jacob la abrazaba de atrás y los tres jóvenes restantes se miraban sin saber que hacer o decir, descolocados.

La ducha tardo un largo rato, en lo cual el agua, fuente de reparación, dejo que todo fluyera para sentirse vacía al final, no tenía más fuerzas ni ganas de llorar, ya no sentía nada, solo respiraba y estaba ahí; se había sentado sobre el piso, mirando la nada, mientras el agua se deslizaba por su piel. Toda su vida había sido impulsada por el amor que le tenía, lo mucho que le deseaba y soñaba, para dejarla despedaza y destruida. Eso es lo que hace los sueños, depender del humor de alguien más, de amar sin ver la verdad, porque él fue un libro cerrado por mucho tiempo, apenas mostrando su contenido pero cuando lo hizo le hizo ver que era pesado e inalterable, escrito con sangre, oliendo al demonio y en busca de encantarla para consumirla entre sus paginas. Tantas capas lo componían, y aun así, no le tenía rencor, sonrió amargamente cuando reflexiono que no le odiaba, si le culpaba pero no había odio hacía él, sino que una profunda pena y dolor. Los mechones mojados le cubrían la cara, por lo que con sus dedos, los coloco tras sus orejas, mirando hacia su cuerpo, había un moretón sobre sus brazos donde él le había agarrado con fuerza, y su vagina se notaba ligeramente hinchada pero nada atemorizante. Se levanto torpemente, ya que sus piernas estaban entumecidas al haber estado en la misma posición, su cadera estaba pesada pero ya no del todo incomoda y apago la grifería; no sabía lo que haría, pero quería dormir pesadamente, dejar todo para mañana porque con el día todo estaría más claro y alejaría las sombras de ella.

Salió de la ducha, y le pareció escuchar un ruido lejano a la puerta, pero no le presto atención, tomo su bata de toalla y se cubrió para luego cometer la tontería de mirarse al espejo sobre el lavado. Cada rasgo de su rostro se denotaba agotado, sus ojos ojerosos y extremadamente pálida, pero su labio inferior hinchado y cortado le hizo tragar con fuerza; se notaba, por la forma de la reciente cicatrización, que había sido una mordida y no otra cosa. Miro hacía el lavado un segundo, cuando unas voces amortizadas por la puerta se escucho del otro lado; tomo fuerzas, y con mano temblorosa, giro la perilla del baño. Se encontró hacía el final del pasillo a su hermano, apoyado sobre la puerta de calle, mientras que aferrando sus manos hacía su cabeza se golpeaba la cabeza una y otra vez hacía la puerta, con los ojos cerrado. Se aprenso cuando noto que estaba lastimado y dio unos pasos cuando noto que Edward estaba frente a él, girándose para verla cuando sintió que alguien se le aproximaba. Apretó los labios, cuando Edward bajo la cabeza, aun no se había cambiado ya que tenía los jeans a medio poner con el torso desnudo y descalzo, sencillamente hermoso pero no iba a mirarlo después de lo que hizo.-…no puedo…-murmuro Jasper, alejado de ese mundo y ellos dos, alcoholizado, mientras una lagrima caía por su rostro.-…no puedo…- acorto distancia hacía Jasper, para colocar su mano, delicadamente sobre su brazo, llamándole.

-Jasper…-no formulo pregunta, a sabiendas que él no respondería, porque Jasper era tan similar a Edward que aterraba, no diría nada de lo que sentía o decodificaba, nada sobre lo que había pasado o pasaría pero sabía que necesitaba confort de alguna manera. Su hermano la miro, perdido, con los ojos nublados entre lágrimas y fue a abrazarla, como si su vida dependiera de ello, y ella lo sintió como si se le escapara entre los dedos, a modo que había perdido parte de su alma, como si alguien amado se le hubiese muerto. Jasper se había reclinado hacía delante, para abrazarla apoyando su rostro sobre el hombro de ella, y ella respondió abrazándole con fuerza; el dolor de él estaba llegándole, mientras que el propio quería unírsele pero lo contuvo instantáneamente.-todo esta bien, Jazz, todo esta bien, yo estoy aquí…-su hermoso hermano lloraba desgarradamente, apretándola a su pecho.

-no puedo más, Bella, no puedo más…-expreso lleno de carga y culpa, de bronca e impotencia hacía lo que sea que le estuviera acosando; ella giro un poco su rostro, besando suavemente sobre la quijada de él, como una madre a un hijo.

-necesitas dormir, Jazz, ven conmigo…-y el adolescente que medía más de metro ochenta se dejo llevar por la pequeña jovencita, que le tomo de la mano y le llevo hacía su habitación; estaba tan abstraído por su pena que no reparo en la pesadez que expedía su hermano mayor, en la oscuridad, absorbiendo cualquier cosa como un agujero negro, por lo que lentamente siguió a su hermanita.

Ella le guío hacía su cama, donde se recostó y dejo que lo maneje, sacándole el abrigo y las zapatillas para luego ser tapado por las sabanas; mantuvo la luz apagada en todo momento, invitándolo a descansar rápidamente, por lo que mantuvo los ojos cerrados, acomodándose con la almohada bajo su cabeza, la confortable superficie causo que su cuerpo se volviera de goma y que su rostro le doliera de a poco, ya que la tensión dentro suyo no había permitido que sintiese nada de los golpes. Se dio vuelta a un costado, acoplándose al reducido espacio que había en la cama, ya que Bella se acostó a su lado, por lo que se miraron a los ojos; la luz de la luna, que se estaba retirando, baño los dos cuerpo por lo que pudo estudiar las facciones de su hermanita y sus grandes ojos. Un deseo moribundo regreso y levantando la mano, recorrió los pequeños contornos de su rostro, tratando de tomar la paz e inocencia de ella a través de sus yemas; una distinta tensión quedó bajo la piel, junto a la sospecha que una briza podía desmoronarle y llevarle cual cenizas.- tengo miedo, Bella…-pronuncio en voz baja, compartiendo un secreto; ella suspiro y paso la mano por la cintura de él para cercarle. Jasper coloco su pierna entre medio de las de ella, intentando cubrirse con su calor y los labios de él quedaron sobre la frente de ella, percibió un aroma, pero fue tan sutil que no le reconoció así que lo ignoro completamente.

-¿de que, Jazz?- ella le dijo íntimamente cuando él paso su brazo por encima de ella, aferrándose a lo poco que quedaba de él. Jasper soltó una bocanada de aire, mientras que otra lagrima caía y el temblor en el cuerpo resurgió. No supo como logro conducir hasta la casa, solo lo hizo, no podía regresar con sus padres, no ahora, no podía soportar miradas o preguntas inoportunas, así que fue a lo que siempre fue lo inmaculado y la entereza, hacía la casa de su hermano donde vivía su hermanita. Ella le daría la pauta que todo estaría bien, ella se quedaría con él y no dejaría que hunda más, ella le abrazaría sin más, sin proclamar nada, acompañándolo sin pedir razones algunas. Lo había intentado, como todos los seres humanos lo hacen, jugar con esta realidad y no ganar, sino que perder desdichadamente. Y eso le afectaba aun más.

Porque no importa cuantas veces se hizo lo correcto, lo mucho que se quiso mantener entero y no decaer, cuando la miseria y lo oscuro sale a la luz arrastra, y cuando todo explota se quiere saber en que momento se cometió la equivocación, en que momento pudo remedirse y tomar otro camino; y a veces no es culpa de uno, sino de las circunstancias o de como todo se acumula dentro de uno y los demás, tiene que surgir y darse a conocer pero se detesta el reconocimiento de esto. Se suplica para volver al punto primario, donde se estaba ciego, porque es mejor a lo que se obtiene, al ahogo y no saber hacía donde ir, porque se mantuvo estoico y ahora se cae sin control, y no se puede hacer nada bien sino que se trata de no morir en el impacto con la realidad. Las preguntas son muchas y no se sabe donde comenzar de ahí en más, nadie responde ¿quizás Dios sabrá aconsejar? ¿Quizás el alma sobreviva después de la tormenta? ¿Quizás la mente no se quiebre por completo? Y el encanto del arrastre a lo profundo donde no se puede respirar es grande, hermoso, no luchar y dejar que hunda. No se puede hacer nada bien cuando la caía te abraza suavemente para luego aplicar presión, solo caer, dejar que cada lagrima salga y desahogarse, por más que eso hunda más el cuerpo. ¿No lo sintieron jamás? La soledad, el dolor y la incomprensión, porque cada palabra se vuelve extrajera, dicha en un idioma arcaico y desconocido; nadie lo entiende, ya que son parte del problema que nace dentro de uno, el no querer escuchar razones ajenas ¿Qué saben los demás como se siente? ¿Saben lo que imposibilita el cuerpo y no permite ver la salida? Es como morir, pero aun así vivir… lo sintieron ¿no es cierto? Preguntar al aire por qué y no obtener ninguna respuesta fatalista o esperanzadora. La absoluta nada mientras que te hundes.

-no quiero ahogarme más…-le contesto, y el cuerpo de ella se agito, pero él no lo noto ya que lo confundió con su propio temblor; la respiración de ella sobre su cuello le dio cosquillas, así que alejo su rostro de ella para inclinarlo hacía abajo, curvando su cuerpo y mantener los rostros al mismo nivel.- no me aguanto más, Bella, no lo aguanto más…es como que me sostuvieran de piernas y manos, me ahogo…-Bella le miro, hacia esas facciones tristes tan similares a ese ser que había poseído su cuerpo y alma para luego machacarlas.-se me esta yendo todo de las manos, y no puedo controlarme, y tengo miedo de lo que puedo hacer, no lo quiero hacer pero no puedo más…-una lágrima cayó de los ojos de Bella, porque era como si estuviera hablando con él, con Edward, como si le develara lo que pasaba por su mente, ya que Jasper era tan igual a él que en serio daba miedo.

-¿y si respiras hondo, Jazz?-ofreció sin saber que decir, porque la oscuridad y soledad de él se asemejaba tanto a la de Edward. Con una sonrisa rota, que se leyó por la luz de la luna, él agito la cabeza.

-me ahogo más cuando respiro, tengo miedo…-acercando su rostro hacía ella, tocando sus narices, el aliento de Jasper tocaba su boca.- no tienes ni idea lo que es tener que soportarlo, cuando lo único que pienso es en rendirme…me quiero rendir, Bella.-ella saco el brazo por debajo del de él, y aunque su instinto le indicaba que se aleje, que él era igual que ese hombre que la daño hacía pocas horas, la desdicha, el arrepentimiento y lucha en él le sugería que estaba solo y necesitaba a alguien. Después de todo era Jasper, su hermano, pero aun así, también se acordó que fue Edward, ese hombre que conocía desde siempre, quien le lastimo horrorosamente.

-entonces ¿Cómo le haces Jasper? ¿todos los días vivir con lo mismo?- y su hermano se dio cuenta que ella entendía a lo que refería y se alivió a saber que podía hablarlo con alguien, que ella no le juzgaría y aborrecería, solo escucharía y diría lo justo y necesario.

-no lo sé, te juro que no lo sé, me aguanto y me quedo callado, duele tener que aguantarme, porque siento que me muero, a veces quiero morirme…-ella se alertó, llevando su mano libre hacía para apoyarla sobre la mejilla de él.

-no digas eso, Jasper, jamás digas eso.- le instruyó desesperada temblando, temerosa de perderlo, él sonrió sin gracia, lloroso.- todos te necesitan, yo te necesito, Jazz.-

-pero eso no importa Bells, no importa, puedes decir lo que quieras pero duele cuando respiro, siento que quema y estoy solo, nadie me puede ayudar, Bells…-le informo y la jovencita cerró los ojos, porque cada palabra era salida de la misma mente de Edward.- ¿crees que no cambiaría si pudiera? Odio sentirme así, porque lo intento, cada maldito instante lo intento, pero me dio cuenta que no basta, no cuando siento que no hago lo correcto…

-no es cierto, siempre haces lo correcto, Jazz…-la mano de Jasper sobre su cintura comenzó a acariciar la espalda de ella, movió su cuerpo un poco, liberando su otro brazo para acariciarle el rostro; se aflijo por su hermanita, ya que ella estaba escuchando su carga, y la sopesaba demasiada grande para ella, por lo que le quiso ayudar con sus caricias. Ya que la estaba dañando y no podía parar de hacerlo.

-es triste lo que te voy a decir, pero es pura actuación, todo en mí es actuación, por eso les fallo a todos pero principalmente a mi, porque no hago nada bien, porque lo que siento es horrible y no puedo pararlo, te juro que lo intento, pero siento que no doy abasto, que si sigo así algún día explotare y no habrá marcha atrás, así que me lo guardo adentro para que nadie se dé cuenta de lo que pasa, no quiero que nadie se dé cuenta.-ella comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, subiendo su rostro hacía el cuello de él para aferrarse con fuerza, y esto hizo que se odiara más, porque estaba dando forma a sus pensamientos oscuros e incoherentes, como se sentía y como a veces, se ahogaba en estos.-¿me odias?-demando suplicante. Ella no respondió, sino que siguió aferrada a él, y cada segundo que pasaba sentía que el oxigeno le faltaba. Trago con fuerza, apretando los parpados, sacudido por la soledad del infinito.- ¿Bella?- ella se alejó ligeramente, inclinando su rostro hacía él, besándole castamente los labios durante un segundo; ellos jamás se habían besado, su madre lo hacía con ellos, pero no entre ellos. No había nada ilícito sino una fraternidad perdurable y profunda, se quedo pasmado cuando le miro directamente a lo ojos, con dulzura y amor.

-¿como voy a odiarte? Jasper, eres mi hermano, y sé lo que eres, siempre lo supe…y te voy a amar no importa que, eso jamás lo dudes…-acostando su cabeza sobre el brazo de él, tomo la otra mano para entrelazar los dedos.- no vas a estar solo nunca, no te olvides de eso jamás, Jazz, porque lo que crees que es feo en ti, no lo es, solo es parte de lo que eres y tu eres hermoso, Jazz, por eso te amo…-cada frase llego a su corazón y asintió, abrazándola fuerte, sintiendo que aun en las profundidades de la miseria hay una manera para vivir en esta hasta alcanzar nuevamente la luz. Hubiese sido bueno que Jasper se hubiese acordado de esta situación, donde ella le comprendió y mostro su apoyo cuando no veía la salida, que simplemente dejarse dominar por sus demonios y odios cuando el monstruo se presentase frente a él y reaccionase a consecuencia. Pero siempre sucede así ¿no es verdad? Olvidarse de los que estuvieron, ser egoístas hasta la medula y creer que se maneja la verdad ya que la normalidad esta de nuestro lado, mas ¿Quiénes somos para juzgar? ¿Quiénes somos para levantar el dedo para señalar? ¿Quiénes somos para ofendernos por ciertos "crímenes? No existe una sola verdad, no es posible cuando se trata de relaciones humanas, no existe enteramente lo bueno y malo en ciertas circunstancias. Y Jasper lo olvido ese día donde todo debió ser alegría, y los meses siguientes a esa noche, solo odio y aborreció, solo juzgo y se consumió en su verdad olvidando que es algo que no se necesitaba sino que tenía que escuchar otras razones y darse cuenta el mal que estaba causando a ese jovencita que estuvo para él cuando más lo necesito.

El sol aparecía, expresando el amanecer mediante las ventanas de la sala; los primeros rayos del sol se esparcían en la sala, dando la bienvenida al nuevo día. Su corazón palpitaba por la simple necesidad de hacerlo, no porque así lo quisiera, respiraba en respuesta no porque así lo considerara; estaba vivo porque su organismo actuaba maquinalmente, no porque así lo deseara. Ya no sentía culpa, ira o remordimientos, más que nada porque no sentía nada, solo estaba ahí, sin nada; se movía porque lo hacía, sin pensarlo, se había sentado sobre una silla que estaba en el pasillo mirando hacía la puerta de la habitación de ella, le parecía que había pasado siglos de lo que había sucedido entre ellos, mejor dicho, lo que le había hecho a ese pequeño, hermoso y frágil cuerpo. No había justificación, ni siquiera una escusa para resguardarse, lo hecho, hecho estaba y eso dolía, paso la mano por su pecho cuando el corazón pareció encogerse, haciendo una mueca de dolor. Él no tenía derecho a nada, a pedir ni suplicar nada, porque había destruido lo hermoso como la bestia que era, solo por el placer de verla sangrar, de al fin penetrarla y tenerla; ¿y lo más triste de todo? es que lo disfruto, disfruto como se aplasto dentro de ella, el calor y la sensación de plenitud mientras se refregaba para que le sienta bien adentro, profundo y fuerte.

Si, lo saboreo, justo como el monstruo lo había contado desde siempre, y no dejaba de rememorar como ella lloraba mientras era atravesada por su carne; tuvo la osadía de ir contra sus deseos, imponiendo los suyos, tuvo la maldad de presionarla hasta el borde, para que ella jadee una y otra vez, para que gima y así excitarse más. Fue perverso, salvaje y primitivo, sin amor, yendo contra la adoración que le tenía, pero también, como había dicho, la odiaba, la detestaba, porque se aborrecía a si mismo. Al principio planteo detenerse, pero al final dejo que todo siga su curso, que nada sea puro ni frágil, suave ni amoroso, solo la verdad dentro de él, sola la saña de obtenerla. Era una bestia, y había destrozado cualquier intento de hacer algo bueno. No pudo detenerse, ya mucho tiempo había peleado y se canso, porque la recompensa a la rendición fue deslizarse dentro de ella, complacerse con el sonido de las carnes chocando e hipnotizarse con el movimiento de caderas. ¡Si, era malvado! Pero detesto sus lágrimas, la desdicha y terror en ella, y como ahora tendría que pagar por cada uno de sus pecados. No le interesaba el castigo dado por los demás, sino la sentencia dada por ella, porque la había perdido y ya no podría sentirla entre sus dedos y sus labios. El aroma a Fresia se había impregnado en su piel, y le recordó la crueldad que había realizado; le quito injustamente la inocencia, con puro rencor y odio cada sonrisa y le lastimo con su pene, que palpito feliz dentro de ella.

Miro sus manos, frunciendo el ceño, como si en estos se encontrase alguna respuesta; pudo tenerlo todo y por su accionar horrendo lo perdió de una sola vez. ¿Ella podrá ser feliz después de esto? Ya no había chance de que ella lo perdone, así que ni siquiera lo sopeso, pero ella tenía que ser feliz, superar esto y quería ayudarla a hacerlo; estaba bien que ello lo olvidara, que deje esto atrás, pero él no lo haría porque había lastimado a su universo de un soplo, había devastado cada acción buena en el pasado en el mismo instante que le mordió, había cavado su propia tumba pero eso no le disturbaba sino que ella no sufriera más. Entonces, la puerta del cuarto de ella se abrió, pero no se atrevió a mirar, ya la podía sentir, su piel se tenso por su presencia y sus fosas nasales se llenaron de su perfume. Rendido siguió con sus manos, captando periféricamente los pies pequeños de ella, estudiando las líneas de sus manos, de las veces que con sus palmas había recorrido ese terso cuerpo y ahora había ayudado a corromperlo. Ella se mantuvo quieta, y podía sentir su mirada sobre él, por lo que entrecerró los ojos, reprimiendo las ganas de llorar, del aplomo en su pecho y el apriete en su garganta; sus manos temblaron al igual que su cuerpo, cuando ella no fue en dirección contraría, hacía la sala, sino que se dirigió hacía él, deteniéndose frente a él. Alzo ligeramente la cabeza, pasando su vista de sus pies, hacía sus piernas, deteniéndose en su pecho, y abrió la boca, intentando decir algo, pero nada salió.

-mírame…-ordeno con voz dura, y sin nada que perder la obedeció. Se encontró con esos delicados rasgos llenos de rigidez, como su labio inferior estaba lastimado e hinchado, pero lo que se le hizo imposible fue mantener la mirada, esos ojos chocolates lo consumían todo, y marcaban su castigo. Ella no demostraba nada, por lo que bajo un poco la mirada no soportando mirarla directamente a los ojos, porque renacía desde cada fibra de su ser la potencia de la culpa y asco por lo que había hecho, destruyendo cada terminación nerviosa y dejándole las ganas de gritar clemencia, y llorar como un niño pequeño. Capto como ella frunció los labios y él trago con fuerza.-…tienes la mejilla hinchada.- haciendo referencia de la mella que había dejado las constantes cachetadas de ella, para alejarlo, sobre su rostro; él no respondió, sino que paso la mano por sus cabellos, pesadamente, a causa del tic nervioso que tenía. Cada parte de su cuerpo estaba dotado de súper energía, que no sabía como expresar, mientras que sus facciones se amargaron sin su consentimiento.- Dime ¿Cómo pudiste, Edward?- no había defensa alguna para su caso, y cualquier intento de defensa se atraganto en su garganta cuando sintió la voz rota de ella. Abrió la boca pero solo para tomar aire, mientras que una lagrima sin permiso, caía por su rostro, marcando su perfil. La mano de ella voló hacía la mejilla de él, dándole una cachetada, que apenas le daño, ya que no manejaba su cuerpo, pero le hizo girar ligeramente la cabeza - tu no tienes el derecho a llorar ¿me entendiste?...-le indico en tono bajo, pero firme, y él asintió, pasando la mano por donde había dejado su marca la lagrima. Se enfoco en el piso y procuro respirar, que era lo único que podía hacer en este punto.- ¿no tienes nada que decir, maldito infeliz?-

El planteo de ella le hizo reaccionar y dirigió su escrutinio hacía ella, donde la encontró llorando, con los cabellos revueltos le daban más fragilidad y soledad, como él había quitado todo lo bueno de una estocada demencial. Un gemido de dolor, mientras que su pecho se sacudió por el llanto contenido, salió de su boca y no pudo detener ninguna lagrima consecuente; su ceño se frunció en dolor y cada parte de él tembló. ¿Qué podía decirle? ¿Había algo que decir? Había arruinado todo, absolutamente todo, y no le quedaba nada; levanto la mano para pasarla por sus cabellos, pero la detuvo al nivel de su frente y la apretó con fuerza.-no te puedo decir nada…-le respondió con voz quebrada, por que la miseria se había adueñado de su cuerpo, porque el monstruo siempre fue él pero tenía voz propia, y la amaba tanto que estaba aterrado de no volver a tocarla, de no volver a sentirla; principalmente de saber como la había dañado completamente. Su boca se abrió, cayendo un poco de saliva, como si se estuviese ahogando, por lo que ella se agito más; quería odiarlo tanto ¡por todo lo santo! ¡Necesitaba odiarlo! Porque así todo tendría sentido, sería más fácil y coherente seguir ese rumbo si lo odiaba con todo su corazón, y aun así, no podía, no solo porque se estuviese desmoronando enfrente suyo, no porque tuviese empatía por él, sino por lo que Jasper había establecido, porque ese frase se le quedo tatuada en cada neurona, ya que era como si hubiese salido de la misma boca de Edward.

"_Duele tener que aguantarme, porque siento que me muero, a veces quiero morirme"_ ¿era así como siempre se sintió Edward? ¿Ese tipo de dolor siempre le agobió? Y tenía miedo a escuchar la respuesta, de confirmar sus sospechas, a la gran presión que él mismo se sometió desde siempre, ya que nada era normal con él, pero aun así lo amaba, no podría aceptarlo de otra manera, aun cuando el camino se percibía rocoso y largo, aun cuando los pies sangrasen de tanto caminar por su sendero, quería acompañarlo. ¿Esto la hacía una tonta? Era más que probable, él había arrebatado su inocencia sin misericordia alguna ¿y ella tenía algún tipo de contemplación hacía él? mas como le había establecido a su hermano, ella siempre supo la verdad por más que no le quisiese dar forma, de las dudas e inseguridades que siempre le asecharon y transformaron su ser; ella lo había aceptado, aun cuando él le había advertido en incontables oportunidades lo que él era y podía hacer, ella quería aferrarlo a su lado, porque le amaba, porque no podía plantearse sin él a su lado, porque era una mujer estúpida y completamente enferma de amor.-jamás podre perdonarte nada de esto, Edward.-estableció llena de pena, y él asintió lentamente llorando con más fuerza, porque todo estaba perdido y nada lo remediaba.

Cerró los ojos, inclinando la cabeza hacía a pared detrás de él, sin quitar la mano de su frente como si intentase empujar su cerebro hacía otro lado; su cuerpo se desparramaba rendido sobre la superficie del sofá, sin poder detener el llanto desesperado, sin siquiera intentarlo. En ese momento, sintió el toque delicado sobre su mejilla lastimada, a lo que abrió rápidamente los ojos para enfocarse en ella; su hermoso ángel estaba llorando, pero mantuvo una sonrisa celestial, mientras fruncía el ceño.- ¿Bella?- modulo sin voz, y ella se inclino hacía delante, sin tocar su cuerpo con el suyo, para posar sus labios sobre los de él; los dos temblaron, porque la corriente eléctrica activaba ambos cuerpos, dándoles vida y expectación. Su mano, la que estaba sobre su frente, cayó al costado de su cuerpo, temeroso de tocarla, de asustarla y alejarla; se consumió en su garganta el "lo siento", ya que no había frase que abarcara lo cuanto que quería reparar el daño. Ella suspiro sobre los labios de él, apoyando su frente encima de la de él, por lo que ambos ojos se quedaron fijos.-no…

Ella coloco un dedo encima de sus labios, suavemente, mientras que oprimiendo los ojos y agitando la cabeza para que no se atreviese a hablar, ya que estaba yendo en contra de su instinto de supervivencia y su intelecto, quería tomar el camino que sus sentimientos le indicaban, lo que deseaba y no era remendable.-aun no, Edward, aun no…-el rostro de él se frunció en dolor y asintió lentamente. Ella se separo y acomodo su bata, que se abría seductoramente dando a conocer el nacimiento de sus senos, y extendió la mano hacía él, invitándolo a que la siga; afligido, tomo su mano delicadamente. Y fueron hacía la hacía la habitación de él, mientras que el sol emergía desde las penumbras, para dar a entender a cada ser humano, que la vida sigue después de la oscuridad, que es posible un mañana nuevo y la luz dispersa a las tinieblas.

¿Sintieron alguna vez la caída? Cuando el encanto de la nada y la soledad envuelven cual manto, cuando se respira sin saber el motivo y solo se quiere dormir por siempre ¿jamás percibieron como no hay forma de agarre mientras sientes que las miserias te apresan, asfixiando? No sabiendo si se sobrevive después de que todo vuelva a la normalidad, ya que el cuerpo, el alma y la mente no se interconectan, cada parte trabaja independiente, ajenas a las otras y se siente que se es la mitad de una persona. La puerta se cerro tras ellos dos, a lo que el silencio domino la casa, porque no había nada de que hablar, ella no lo quería escuchar ahora y él no lo podía decir; y ellos estaban escapando de esa caída, aferrándose a lo que había entre ellos y enjaulaba cada pensamiento y sentimiento. Porque la caída puede ser preciosa, hipnótica y seductora, pero cuando pasa, nada vuelve a ser como antes, porque la caída es necesaria para entender que todo se estuvo acumulando y se vivió entre puras falacias. Ya que no importa lo mucho que uno se oculte, que uno lo intente, que uno lo evite, nada puede esquivar a la caída, cuando la bomba cae, irradiando pura destrucción y muerte; es feo tener que admitir que no importa cuando lo intentes nada la evita, no importa cuan bien hagas las cosas jamás se puede entablar una mediación para que no duela ¡porque va a doler! ¡Va a quemar cada musculo! ¡Va a quebrar cualquier estamento que nos conforma! Porque la caída es necesaria, es parte de la vida, y ellos dos estaban huyendo de esta, ya que se sopesaba horrible y que no sobrevivirían a esta.

Así que uno se calla las cosas, solo mira procurando y rezando que no explote, que nadie sepa la profundidad del dolor y la carga, de como las decisiones no bastan ni tampoco el mutismo; porque va a ser infernal la caída, poseyendo nuestros cuerpos, modificando el alma y deshaciendo los sesos. Cada capa que nos compone no volverá a ser lo mismo, y había que ver si queda algo para salvar; y ellos dos estaban enamorados, pero lo cierto es que no al final no era suficiente, ya que todo se acumulará y él, principalmente, no va a soportar la caída, porque la realidad hizo estragos en él. Pero el monstruo al final del día siempre tuvo la razón, no hubo mentira alguna, porque siempre se pertenecieron y ella se lo haría saber cuando el infierno los abrace y eso si que da miedo ¿no es cierto?

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado. Hasta el próximo capítulo._


	13. La ruptura (primera parte)

hola...aca les dejo la primera parte del capítulo, tuve que devidirlo porque se me hacía eterno terminarlo.

Repito, que una excelente niña, Rainbow raw hizo un fanmade en youtube de esta historia: : www .youtube watch?v = dhSoQZdvfJo(todo junto); así que si pueden pasen y lo ven, gracias.

Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer

* * *

**La ruptura**

**primera parte**

"…**quema por dentro, se atasca y retuerce las tripas; ¿quieres insistir? ¡Hazlo! Te demando que lo hagas, pero no me culpes, porque estoy roto y no te puedo salvar. La solución no existe ¿no lo ves? Quema por dentro, se atasca y retuerce las tripas, porque estoy roto ¿no lo sientes? Mi interior esta desgarrado y no es mi culpa, este es el resultado de tu amor, y ahora estoy roto ¿no lo sientes?" (Emptyness)**

Silencio. Solo existía el silencio, la nada misma abarcada cada célula de su cuerpo, casi cada órgano había dejado de actuar, apenas percibiendo el ligero murmullo de su corazón, porque el silencio era lo que había quedado y eso imponía una nueva forma de existencia. Esta extraña forma de ocupar espacio en este mundo sin realmente pertenecer, sin percibir o atender a nada de lo mundano y básico; todo se sentía lejano, forastero a él. Su cuerpo no era propio, solo su mente persistía, aunque era como ver una película, observante sin ser parte de esta. Procuraba concentrarse en la oscuridad en la habitación, en la parte a un costado de la cama que no era iluminada apropiadamente por la lámpara; no sabía si debía moverse o simplemente quedarse parado en ese lugar, cercano a la puerta. Estaba perdido. Absolutamente descolocado, intentando procesar que paso seguir o que cosas hacer, no podía parar de pensar y al mismo tiempo no pensaba, estaba aterrado porque conocía la respuesta a una pregunta no formulada, una pregunta que le asediaba y dominaba: ¿sobreviviría al vacío? Y sabía perfectamente que no. No lo haría, hasta ahí había llegado, no podría seguir después de lo que hizo y más cuando la penalidad implicaba alejarse lo que quería, lo que necesitaba, lo que amaba.

Desde el comienzo todo se definió con una pregunta, una simple pero imperante pregunta realizada hacía tantos años, donde él demostró su perversión y ella su entrega hacía él, ese funesta pregunta cuando él se comprometió a esperarla y ella a no dedicar su vida nadie más; fue el lazo que estableció lo prometido y lo aceptado, el futuro condenado con una pregunta, y al mismo tiempo, esta no tenía valor alguno si las dudas se demostraban en cada paso, en cada instante, en cada suspiro. Porque sobraba razones para recelar y temer, en consumirse entre cuestionamientos retorcidos y oscuros, donde no había salida o respuesta adecuada; queda de más aclarar que ninguna era valedera, ninguna era real mas tenían el mismo peso que una genuina y tangible. La vida diaria, juntos a sus imponderables y salvedades, no se concatenaron con los sentimientos y los pensamientos, sino que los alimentaron grotesca e insalubremente, llenando cada reflexión de inflexión, arruinando cualquier intento de huida; porque no hubo forma de hacer lo correcto, el mismo mundo impulsó a cometer pecado, la misma mente planeó desarrollarlo con el mejor resultado, y el deseo bombardeo con ahínco para no retroceder. Nada evito que se detuviera, no quiso escuchar nada, ni el razonamiento, ni las consecuencias, y mucho menos las suplicas de ella; porque se pudrió de intentarlo, fue mejor abrazar lo visceral y vivirlo, de ser único y primario, de completar la osadía y llenarse de esta. No fue cuestión de ser mal o buen hombre, ya que ni siquiera fue un hombre, fue una bestia hambrienta y ciega, impulsado por el olfato, la satisfacción y el tacto, poseído en saborear lo anhelado y masticar lo deseado.

Y ahora tenía que pagar las consecuencias, porque había quebrado lo deseado, había manchado la pasión, devorándola, y ahora no tenía más elección que mirar hacia la parte oscura al costado de la cama, como si eso ayudase en algo. En el mismo instante que ella tomo su mano, sintió su calor, la corriente eléctrica afecto su cuerpo a consecuencia del contacto, pero de la misma manera le demostró lo que ya no existiría, lo que había arruinado y desperdiciado al permitirse ser lo que era, por no luchar contra lo verdadero. Su garganta se había cerrado cuando, al cerrar la puerta tras ellos, ella soltó su mano y sus piernas se drenaron de fuerza, temblando, cuando vio delante de ellos, como las sabanas estaba revueltas; por lo que, haciendo un esfuerzo que le dolió en cada musculo, apretando cada tendón, logro mover su vista hacía el costado de la cama y espero, lo que sea que fuese a pasar, él espero. Quería hablar, decir cualquier cosa, mas nada salía de su boca, no había nada que decir, porque serían escusas, miserables y estúpidas escusas, que no cambiaría lo que había pasado…había abusado de ella. Trataba esquivar la verdadera palabra, porque eso le daría más urgencia a su deseo de retroceder el tiempo y borrar lo sucedido, y aunque no fuese una solución potable, había tantas otras, como marcharse y perderse para siempre, borrarse de su vida para que tenga una posibilidad de recuperación, cosa posible sin él a su lado.

Porque ella no lo vio, y él mucho menos, todo se acumuló hasta estallar, destruyendo el universo al cual pertenecían, determinando que el pasado, junto a sus advertencias y añoranzas, ya no sirviera, aunque tampoco el futuro alcanzaría, solo ese momento donde el espíritu sanguinario y celoso surgió para tomar venganza de cada intento de aplacarle y de obligarle a desaparecer. Y aun así, cuando podía exponer miles de razones, constancias e incoherencias, nada cambiaba el presente que ahogaba, maltrataba y lastimaba; retorcía en su estómago el dolor, ya que la satisfacción y la saciedad estaba latente, su perfume permanecía en su piel e indicaba que podía llorar y patalear como una maldita perra, podía inundarse de raciocinio hasta morir, pero nada cambiaba lo que sentía, lo que ocasionaba que el dolor aumentase. La contradicción le llenaba, la pérdida y el regocijo de lo alcanzado, como la huella de la bestia dentro de él había quedado junto a las sensaciones y contrariedades, delineando un nuevo frente de batalla siendo que aún no sabía si podría recuperarse de las consecuencias de la guerra anterior. Por lo que cerró los ojos fuertemente, reprimiendo lo que ya conocía, de lo que estaba hastiado de contemplar, porque proyectaba un futuro sin ella, y en serio, quería morirse. Suspiro pesadamente, sin poder contenerlo, dando a conocer su presencia en la habitación; escucho el ruido de algo golpearse tenuemente, y movió los ojos frente a él para encontrarse con una escena que le paralizo…ella se había retraído hacía un costado, golpeando la mesa de luz con su cadera, mientras que sus grandes ojos chocolates estaba fijos en él, aterrados y expectantes.

Su boca se abrió un poco, mientras que sentía que millones hormigas recorrían su piel, desde adentro, picándola,llevando un gran escalofrío por sus vertebras, debilitando sus piernas, por lo que tembló. Tratando de mantenerse parado, dio un paso hacia atrás, ya que estaba llegando hacía él la ira, el disgusto y el asco de ser quien era. Le costó respirar, y tuvo que bajar nuevamente la mirada, pasando la mano por sus cabellos enmarañados, porque el veneno recorría sus venas, intentando coagular la sangre, porque este era resultado, esto era lo que había logrado. Ella esta aterrada de él, por lo que ella escaparía, ella huiría, ella ya no sería suya…cerro los ojos fuertemente, porque no tenía derecho de pensar así, no era el tiempo, ni el espacio ni tenía derecho a hacerlo, y aun así, no podía evitarlo. Abrió las fosas nasales tomando ese maldito aire que no servía, consiguió pronunciar.-no…-salió como una súplica, casi sin voz, como si estuviera sufriendo por dentro, como si fuese un ser humano arrepentido y no la bestia que era.-…no…te lastimaré…-frunció su rostro en dolor, porque solo tener que aclararlo dolía, porque él era el responsable, y lo había perdido todo, ya que había jugado salvajemente y le tocaba morir joven en consecuencia.

Quien sabe cuánto tiempo paso, sin que ella no se moviera, y él esperara, hasta que Bella pronuncio, hueca, como si el vacío de él ya la hubiese consumido, logrando que su deliciosa voz se convirtiera en un eco sin sentido.-deberíamos dormir…-él asintió lentamente, mientras que una lagrima se derramaba, y miro hacía el nivel de la cama, sin mirarla a ella. Noto como ella giro nuevamente para mirar hacía la cama, y que se acostó hacía el lado de los pies, sin tomar las almohadas en la zona de la cabecera de la cama para estar más cómoda. No tuvo que buscar una respuesta durante mucho tiempo, porque estaba a simple vista, manchas de sangre se esparcían sobre las almohadas y esa parte de la cama. Trago con fuerza, como si una piedra estuviese en su garganta. Ella tomo las sabanas y, acostándose en la punta de la cama, dándole la espalda, se tapó. Y él espero, quien sabe que, espero; hasta que ella le aconsejo.-acuéstate, es hora de dormir…-y seguía ahí, la voz lejana, sin vida, hueca, la nueva voz de ella. Otras lágrimas cayeron, y pasando la mano por sus ojos, arrastro los pies a la cama, para acostarse en esta, en la otra punta, lejos de ella y más cerca de esta nueva forma de vida, estando sin realmente estar.

Sus ojos se abrieron repentinamente, sin darle tiempo a adaptarse a su cuerpo y consciencia, por lo que, desorientado, algunas partes de su cuerpo se presentaron adoloridas; una pequeña queja se escapó entre sus labios, mientras que cada costado de él se denotaba duro y poco adeptos a aceptar el movimientode su caja torácica a consecuencia de la respiración. La luz se filtraba entre medio de las pesadas cortinas; su cerebro tardó en reaccionar, indispuesto y abombado por el alcohol que había tomado la noche anterior. Su dermis se sintió pegajosa y sucia, y fue eso lo que le obligo a organizar sus pensamientos, ya que odiaba la mugre, no podía soportarla, de alguna manera tenía que tener control de algo y la higiene era la manera de conseguirlo. Pasó la mano por su rostro, y lo hizo tan rápidamente que al mover la mano le dolió y cuando se tocó el rostro sintió también la hinchazón en esta, no llego a recapitular los hechos que lograron su condición actual, cuando una punzada le atravesó de costado, desde la zona de sus costillas hacía su hombro. Hundió su rostro más en la almohada, cerrando los ojos nuevamente, cuando los abrió, mientras su iris se achicaba a medida que recordaba que la noche anterior.

¡La había cagado! Esta vez sí que la había cagado, y su rostro, yendo contra el dolor ocasionado por los golpes, se frunció entristecido y amargado de ser tremendo hijo de la gran puta. No había manera de reparar lo hecho, había demostrado lo enfermo que estaba y como su cabeza no funcionaban correctamente; ¡demonios! Alice no podría perdonarle, había dicho y hecho cosas que no quería y al mismo tiempo, que necesitaba hacer, porque no pudo aguantarse, no pudo controlarse, fue necesario actuar para que ella entendiera de una vez que era él, que él era parte de ella y por eso, no tenía la libertad de estar con cualquiera. Era un maldito egoísta y arrogante por pretender que ella le aguarde hasta que decidiera que mierda iba a hacer consigo mismo y su vida, pero esoera lo que sentía y no pudo combatirlo de ninguna manera. Apretó su rostro más hacía la almohada, mientras que su cabeza se volvía más pesada a cada momento, dándole malestar físico, aunque no era comparable a lo horrible que se sentía por dentro. No quiso ser tan despreciable, decir esas horribles palabras hacía ella, aunque no le molestaba para nada la pelea con el maldito de Jacob, él no era importante en lo mínimo; mas Ali ¡Demonios! ¡Ali! Ella no se lo perdonaría, ella no vendría para complacerle, ella ya no lo desearía, ella ya no querría nada de él. Y todo lo que había obtenido en su maldito arrebato, era arruinar lo que jamás existió pero lo que le impulsaba a seguir fantaseando con un futuro.

Abrió la boca, dando un grito amortiguado por la almohada, mientras todo su cuerpo se contraída, impotente, porque estaba cansado de su vida, de ser quien era y como todo era más fácil para los demás. Porque los demás jamás hubieran hecho algo así, los demás no tienen esa clase de pensamientos, los demás no se sienten aprisionados por esas malditas sensaciones que aprietan en la garganta ¡ya no lo soportaba! Y cuando la angustia lleno su nariz, intentando humedecer sus ojos, lo reprimió, porque no lloraría, no ahora ni nunca; porque no sería un cabrón de mierda que se cagaba en sus pantalones, no aun, tenía que guardarlo dentro para que no moleste, que no salga para que nadie se entere. Giro nuevamente, lentamente, su cabeza hacía un costado y respiro, por más que ya no quisiese hacerlo, percibiendo el aroma a Fresias, por lo que cayó en cuenta que estaba en la cama de su hermanita. Rememorando las palabras de consuelo, salidas de un alma cariñosa y gentil, aplaco un poco la soledad y mezquindad en él; y abriendo lentamente los parpados, las desinteresadas palabras de ella, regresaron a su mente "…_porque lo que crees que es feo en ti, no lo es, solo es parte de lo que eres y tú eres hermoso, Jazz, por eso te amo"_. Una tímida sonrisa se asomó por sus labios, ya que su hermanita jamás le juzgaría o al menos le apoyaría, aundespués de todas las estupidez que cometió, aun después de todos la agravios que realizo contra inocentes y sus acciones dañinas que solo conllevaron lagrimas amargas, Bella no le daría la espalda; porque Bella era perfecta, ella no le abandonaría o traicionaría aun cuando se lo mereciera.

Sonrió tenuemente, mientras que sus ojos azules se relajaron, dejando de lado la dureza que parecían dominarlos a cada instante, y los cerró para tomar una gran bocanada de aire, sintiendo como el tacto delicada de ella, sobre sus manos, sobre su mejilla se había gravado, consiguiendo que se sintiera protegido, a salvo y en casa, a lo que sus fosas nasales se llenaron del dulzón y cálido perfume de ella. Su corazón latió tranquilo, cuando su memoria dibujo en él, el espejismo de ella a su lado, abrazándolo y diciéndole lo que necesitaba oír, logrando que sea la primera vez en meses, que pudiera decir que valía la pena estar vivo; que la frustración, el odio y la miseria tenía un manera de ser aplacada y alejada de él, y su hermanita la había logrado, al menos por un rato. Apretó un poco los labios, y fue ahí, cuando de pronto, se detuvo, confundido, sin llegar a procesarlo, saco la lengua hacía fuera, lamiendo sus labios mientras subía su mano derecha para tocarlos, ya que aún podía percibir el roce de los labios de ella, suaves, cálidos y generosos. Esos labios que no tuvieron pretensiones imposibles, que no impusieron metas inalcanzables, solo comprensión y amor, la simpleza de ser y estar, simplemente comprender sin demandar nada más; sus orbes se entrecerraron, mientras que la sangre comenzó a movilizarse con mayor libertad dentro de él impulsadas por el bombeo de sus vá pero firme, llevo su mano libre, que antes estuvo aprisionada bajo su cuerpo, hacía su pelvis a lo que un sorpresivoestremecimiento le recorrió, afectando cada tendón, y se le fue el aire cuando sintió como su parte baja reaccionaba. Sin pensarlo, se inclinó hacía un costado mientras que su mano se introducía bajo sus ropas, y sin mucha ceremonia llego a su sur.

La mano sobre su boca comenzó a palpar sus labios, obteniendo lo mayor posible del remanente del contacto; su respiración se dificulto, a lo que la presión en su pelvis aumento, y su falo tomo lentamente vida, ayudada por los dedos de su mano que le acariciaba. Podía revivir la respiración de ella, como su pequeño contorno se había moldeado para él, como su sedoso cabello había tocado su brazo y como esos enormes ojos jamás le abandonaron. Porque eso siempre fue Bella, amor y cuidado, cariño y entendimiento, lo que él necesitaba, lo que él aspiraba… lo que él deseaba. Se petrifico, cuando ese erróneo pensamiento se mostró entre medio de su incoherencia; todo se paralizo y alejo sus manos de su falo y su boca. No llego a procesar nada cuando la puerta tras él se abrió y se giró rápidamente para mirar quien entraba, dejándolo helado con la guardia baja. Esos orbes chocolates estaban fijos en él, y él se encontró con la fisonomía de su hermanita, con sus cabellos sueltos desparramados sobre sus hombros, con la pequeñez que la caracterizaba y esa tez de porcelana que le adornaba…sencillamente hermosa. Un sudor frío le cubrió y bajo la mirada, avergonzado, sancionándose de inmediato por tal tontería; tenuemente,agito la cabeza, intentando darle sentido a algo de lo que le pasaba, porque su mente estaba descontrolada y desvariaba, su cuerpo se accionaba por un impulso desconocido y familiar, porque nacía un vacío extraño y profundo. Su corazón quería escaparse de su pecho y cada pensamiento se tropezaba con el anterior, dispersándolo, dando más urgencia al momento.Y en un instante, le asalto un sentimiento de impotencia y desasosiego que le dio miedo.

-Jasper…-la voz de ella se asemejaba a una tonada salida de la luna, espacial y enigmática, y una calidez inexplicable inundo su pecho, por lo que apretó los parpados fuertemente, reprimiendo lo que sea que fuese eso.-Jazz….-ella continuo, a lo que su respiración se atascó, y abrió los ojos sin poder enfocarlos correctamente. Podía percibir como ella se acercaba hacía él, y estaba asustado de moverse y deshacerse cual masilla, o mantenerse quieto y morir a consecuencia de una tensión súper-humana; cada musculo de su cuerpo esta comprimido y su corazón latía violentamente, agotándole.-¿Cómo te sientes?-demando, mas detesto su preocupación y entrega, tan características de ella, porque estaba chocando y originándose desde lo profundo algo inexplicable y dormido desde siempre. Si alguna vez creyó que se estaba ahogando, ahora podía sentir el agua llenando sus pulmones, asfixiándole y desesperándole en unos segundos; quiso pensar, pero sus neuronas eran unas completas imbéciles.- ¿necesitas algo?- fue ahí que ella toco ligeramente su cabellera, acariciándola, y él tuvo que protegerse, cuidarse de lo que intuía sería su muerte. Por lo que, bruscamente, retiro la mano de ella de un manotazo.

Él levanto su mirada enojada hacía ella, y noto como Bella se retrajo, cubriendo con su mano la zona golpeada; ella se quedó impresionada, al ser hermanos la pelea era el pan de cada día, pero la mirada de Jasper era oscura, profunda…maligna, muy similar a la de Edward. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, porque no se merecía ser tratada de esa manera, ella no había cometido ningún daño, solo tuvo buenas intenciones y aun así, no bastaba para nadie. Jasper no desistió en su porte, solo la tensión predominaba como si la traspirara por cada poro; hasta que los ojos de él se extrañaron y un relativo relajo apareciópero manteniendo el alerta se presentó.-¿Qué mierda te hiciste en la boca?- pregunto molesto, parándose de la cama, tomando su mentón con sus dedos, haciendo indicación en la lastimadura, evidentemente hechas por dientes, en su labio porte de Jasper regreso a ser lo que conocía, como si lo anterior jamás hubiera pasado, demasiado similar al comportamiento prístino de Edward; pero no tuvo miedo de él o alerta, porque ellos dos podían ser idénticos en muchas cosas, pero la diferencia es que Jasper era su hermano y Edward era…otra cosa, el universo contenido en un cuerpo y la creación hecha carne.- ¿Cuántas veces te dije que no te mordieras los labios? Mira cómo te quedo…

El escrutinio de Jasper estudiaba con detenimiento la herida, con el cejo fruncido, estaba inclinado hacia ella, para que la diferencias de estaturas no fuesen tan pronunciadas y ella tuvo que ponerse en puntas de pie para acompañarlo. Una ansiedad subcutánea era trasmitida hacía ella, por lo que se fijó en él, notando que él estaba concentrado en algo más allá de lo que se presentaba; analizando constancias e implicancias lejanas y ajenas a ella. La visión de él se cernía sobre sus labios y pudo captar como el cuerpo de él se abalanzaba, casi imperceptiblemente, hacía ella; la respiración de él se agito.- ¿Jasper?- salió en un susurro, causando que él diera un respingo, dando tres pasos para atrás, soltando el mentón de ella. Su hermanoparecía de alguna manera distinto, como si una personalidad distinta estuviese frente a ella y no el habitual Jazz. Los ojos azules de su hermano, profundos y hasta cierto punto oscuros, no dejaron de enfocarse en ella, ensañados en alguna acción desconocida y que le producía recelo; bajo la mirada tratando de entender que era lo que le llamaba tanto la atención, pero ella no tenía nada nuevo, era ella, la misma Bella, la misma persona, por más que eso ya fuese una vil mentira.

Porque no podría ser la misma, ya no más, no después de lo sucedido, no después de…no pensaría en eso, porque no podía hacerlo, solo quería refugiarse, regresar a casa, donde quiera que estuviese ese lugar. Porque necesitaba pensar, o dejar de hacerlo, solo estar y poder desaparecer un rato, porque se sentía asqueada de sí misma, de no comprenderlo y de la misma manera no poder decirlo en voz alta lo que su mente aún no había dado forma ¿Así es como se siente estar rota? Y no se refería solamente a un corazón desgarrado por la monstruosa verdad sino a una vida donde el tiempo pasado, presente y futuro ya no existiese, porque no quedaba nada de lo que se fue, lo que se era no era suficiente y era una estatuto irrefutable que ya nada sería ¿Es así no poder sentir nada? porque estaba al límite de todo y eso no afectaba su cuerpo, solo que sencillamente no lo entendía, porque logro dormir unas horas, pero necesitaba descansar, dejar de ser y de esta manera conseguir ser nuevamente algo, cualquier cosa, menos lo que era en ese momento. Porque una vez tuvo todo a su alcance, pero ahora, la realidad era otra, y no entendía cuál era, por lo que era mejor estar con Jasper, porque su hermano era parte de su centro, ya que se sentía perdida, dividida y no sabía qué demonios tenía que sentir.

Pero el escrutinio de Jasper traída acidez en su estómago que lograba combatir con la imponencia del coloso de Rodas, y no soportaría eso, al menos no ahora, porque su hermano era su boleto de ida de sí misma y esa maldita casa, porque compartir durante la madrugada la cama con ÉL fue parte de una tortura autoimpuesta y no pudo superar la prueba, ya no podría sentir nada por ÉL, nunca más.-¿Qué mierda te pasa, Jasper?-reacciono, sin verdadero enojo, manteniendo las cosas normales, porque necesitaba un eje y eso significaba mantener todo neutro y de la forma acostumbrada. Su hermano paso su mano por los cabellos, tan característico de los Cullen, que ocasiono que Bella temblase apenas, que pudo confundirse con una respiración profunda.- ¿Qué tengo en la cara?-continuo, para que él picara el anzuelo y le diera algo de estabilidad para no sentirse hueca.

-nada, solo me sorprende cómo es posible que seas tan fea…-acoto Jasper con una sonrisa, evaporando su porte anterior, estableciendo la normalidad entre ambos. Ella giro los ojos, asomándose una ligera curvatura en sus labios, pero el joven rubio no noto lo falsa que era esa seudo- sonrisa, ya que aún se estaba recomponiendo de ese perturbador azote que le recorrió durante unos segundos. Logro que se alejara, aunque el desazón había dejado su mella dentro suyo, porque fue el caos puro en solo un segundo, sentir que lo había perdido todo y al mismo tiempo…que la grandiosidad estaba frente suyo. Que era posible ser otro y tenerlo que tanto faltaba pero eso implicaba consecuencias horribles y… cerró los ojos, agitando la cabeza, despabilándose un poco, ya que el alcohol sí que arruinaba la cabeza. Rio por lo bajo, ya que por un instante considero que…en serio que necesitaba ayuda rápidamente; suspiro, tomando todo el aire posible y se concentró nuevamente en su hermanita.- ¿Qué te paso en la boca?- Bella bajo la mirada mientras se sentaba en la orilla de la cama y con los dedos de la mano derecha apenas toco la lastimadura en su labio.

-me abre mordido el labio entre sueños…-explico cómo lo más natural del mundo encogiéndose de hombros, Jasper asintió aunque intuyo que algo sucedía con Bella, pero lo cierto, era que al igual que su hermano mayor, la menor de los Cullen era tan enigmática que muy pocas veces uno podía acertar algún cambio o problema interno. Jasper se acercó a ella, sentándose a su lado, a lo que inclinándose hacia delante, oculto su rostro entre sus manos.

-¿te asuste mucho anoche? No quise…-murmuro pero se detuvo cuando Bella apoyo su rostro sobre la espalda de él, agitando su cabeza. Podía percibir el calor del cuerpo de ella, como respiraba sobre su ropa, y como jamás pudo establecer este tipo de vínculo con nadie; porque jamás se sintió comprendido, su melliza jamás lo entendió, eran el agua y el aceite, no poseía amigos con los que pudiera hablar sobre cosas que ni él mismo entendía. Nadie escuchaba porque él no hablaba pero con Bella todo era tan fácil, único y bilateral; no tenía que decirlo, porque ella lo entendía perfectamente. Y quiso regresar a él ese sobresalto, pero lo reprimió ya que no tenía que considerar cosas tan asquerosas e impropias, a lo que las achaco a que con la jovencita no se sentía solo, sino cuidado y aceptado aun siendo un reverendo desastre.

-jamás me asustaría de ti, Jazz…eres mi hermano ¿Cómo podrías asustarme?-dijo con voz amortiguada ya que su boca estaba posada sobre la espalda de él. Los dedos de Jasper se enterraron en sus cabellos y apretó los nudillos, porque no quiso sentir nada de lo que sentía, pensar de la forma que hacía y aun así no podía remediarlo;pero se quedó con ello, con lo único que le mantenía cuerdo, que era su pequeña hermanita.- ¿quieres hablar de eso?- él levanto la cabeza, sonriendo sin gracia, para sentarse recto mientras que Bella se alejaba de él y ambos se miraron a la cara.

-tal vez en otro momento ¿de acuerdo?-la jovencita asintió y tomó una bocanada de aire.-estas más ojerosa que de costumbre.-acoto Jasper, tomando conciencia de que algo estaba mal en su hermanita. Su piel estaba más pálida que de costumbre, y podía percibir esa extraña sensación de soledad despedida por ella. Ella suspiro profundamente, bajando la mirada, ya que en si no podía verle a los ojos, porque se daría cuenta de lo sucedido, no quería que nadie jamás lo supiera. Porque ese momento conoció a la bestia, adornada con un hermoso cuerpo y una atrayente personalidad; y quería odiarlo tanto ¡por amor a todo lo sagrado! Necesitaba odiarlo, repudiarle, gritarle la basura que era y dejarlo solo para que se pudra en su inmundicia, pero sencillamente no podía, no a ÉL, porque ÉL era lo que siempre quiso y jamás quiso ver.

-tuve una pesadilla y no pude dormir bien...-no fue del todo una mentira, ya que las pesadillas representan lo que el subconsciente nos advierte, y el subconsciente de ÉL había salido a la luz. Jasper asintió, sonriendo divertido.

-¿los vampiros regresaron?- y su hermanita se sonrojo al instante, por lo que él rio, por el trauma que le había quedado después de una película que vieron hace muchos años.- ya te dije, los vampiros jamás te seguirán, siempre quieren a la chica bonita…-ella giró los ojos y le empujo con el hombro. Él se levantó, tomando una bocanada de aire, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.-me voy a arreglar, debo tener una cara de los diez mil demonios…

-¿Jazz?- ella le llamó tras él, por lo que se giró para verla. Esos orbes chocolates se abrían grandes y profundos hacía él, dándole el grandioso espectáculo de la pertenencia y plenitud, porque en esos ojos chocolates estaban resumidos cada atributo buscado y deseado, porque la sencillez y la pureza, la crema deliciosa que alimentaba estaba enfrente de él y un escalofrió horrendo como alentador recorrió su espalda. Ya que ella de alguna manera estaba diferente y seguía siendo la misma, porque ella había crecido y eso involucraba tantas cosas, penosas y asombrosas.-…tal vez no lo entienda completamente, quizás suene como una burla para ti, pero puedo verlo y juro que no es tan horrible como tú lo piensas, porque tú eres y serás hermoso, y siempre te amare ¿lo entiendes?- Jasper trago con fuerza, marcando su manzana de Adam y asintió, porque no podía sentirse de esta manera y salió de la habitación, de alguna manera escapando de ella.

Cerró la puerta tras él, y respiro hondo, porque sentía como si se estuviese ahogando al estar con ella, porque la subida en el torrente sanguíneo era demasiado potente para su organismo y ella lo había logrado con unas simples palabras. ¿Qué mierda le sucedía? Estaba fuera de control, porque sus manos temblaban y quería aparecer con potencia lo que sea que estuviese dentro de él. Estaba aterrado y al mismo tiempo emocionado por ese sentimiento ya que se denotaba soberbio y único, cerró los ojos, apoyando la cabeza sobre la superficie de la puerta; cuando todos sus sentidos se paralizaron, en completo estado de ó los ojos rápidamente y miro hacía su costado, hacía el final del pasillo donde estaba la sala y la cocina. Y los ojos verdes de Edward estaban clavados en él, estudiándole, examinando quien sabe qué cosa, con una tonalidad oscura que jamás había vista en él. Se le paralizo la respiración, como si su hermano estuviese dispuesto a realizar un ataque por más que su cuerpo no estuviese en posición de alerta; porque era algo más y estaba enfocado en él. Su cabello se presentaba salvaje, al igual que su escrutinio y sus rasgos duros no ayudaban para nada, y tuvo miedo de él. Abrió la boca, pero no salió palabra alguna, mientras que la tenue luz que pasaba mediante las cortinas de la sala delineaba las sombras de sus contornos dándole más dureza a su mirada.

Entonces hizo lo único que pudo hacer, fue hacía el otro lado, sin mirarlo, a lo que no sabe porque se escondió en el baño aun sintiendo la mirada de él sobre su nuca.

Se dio una ducha rápida, para despejar un poco su cabeza, ya que había sido una mañana bastante bizarra y espeluznante, achacando cada exaltación al alcohol remante en su organismo. Ligeramente compuesto, salió del baño, con la toalla envuelta en su cintura, ni loco se pondría esa ropa sucia nuevamente. Recorrió el pasillo y fue hacía la sala donde vio a Edward en la cocina, preparando algo en la mesada, el reloj de pared marcaba las 13hs.- ¿me prestas algo para ponerme? Mi ropa apesta…-su hermano mayor no se giró, sino que siguió con lo que sea que estuviese preparando.

-agarra cualquier cosa de mi placar…-Jasper se estaba por dirigir a la habitación principal cuando frunció el ceño extrañado.

-¿y Bella?- y no pasó desapercibido como cada contorno de la espalda de su hermano se tensó, adquiriendo más tamaño e importancia. Pero no recibió respuesta más que un ligero movimiento de hombros.

Una vez en la habitación fue hacía el armario y no presto mayor atención a la cama que no tenía sabanas algunas, solo el colchón desnudo. Agradeció que tuviese una complexión similar a su hermano, por lo que cada prenda le calzo perfectamente; y no supo que idea fue que le impulso a hacerlo, tal vez tratando de ser perfecto, innato y derecho, tomo un buzo con cuello para darse a sí mismo más pulcritud, para ser igual a Edward, ese hombre que jamás se hubiese comportado como él lo hizo la noche anterior. Cuando dejo la habitación regreso hacía la cocina, donde en la mesa le esperaba un café caliente y algunas tostadas. Edward estaba sentado del otro lado enfocado en su café caliente que parecía que no había sido tocado; se sentó y tomando un sorbo de la infusión noto como una mejilla de Edward estaba ligeramente lastimada. Estaba por preguntar que le había sucedido cuando noto como los ojos de Edward se movieron hacía el umbral del pasillo y cada musculo de su rostro se endureció, sin demostrar nada más, a lo que sintió como Bella se aproximaba a la mesa.

-ahí estas…-dijo mas sentía como el ambiente se había saturado, recubriéndose con algo pesado y agotador, influyendo en él, ocasionando que los bellos en su nuca y brazos se elevaron en guardia por lo desconocido y espeluznante. Bella hizo una mueca, la cual se asemejaba a una sonrisa, y tomo asiento a su lado.-gracias por el café, Ed…-volviendo a concentrarse en su hermano que tenía el rostro hacía un costado sin mirar a ninguno de los dos; el silencio domino, captando que lo que sea que le sucediera a Edward también afectaba a su hermanita. Y sintió como un intruso, como quien solo podía admirar una situación profunda sin modificar el resultado. Porque existía una gran burbuja ahí, la cual solo podía existir cuando un hecho o una relación era importante, mayor que cualquier otro tipo de unión y no supo porque sintió que ellos dos compartían algo más que solo una relación fraternal o de amistad, ellos dos eran algo más y por algún motivo, no quiso catalogarlo porque eso significaría que quedaría relegado para siempre a un segundo plano, cosa que no soportaría. Agito la cabeza, y le costó tragar el pedazo de pan en su boca.

-Jazz... ¿Me llevas a casa?- demando ella con tonada tímida, a lo que de repente, Edward se levantó de la mesa y fue directamente hacía el pasillo, para encerrarse en su cuarto, cerrando la puerta tras él. Su hermanita cerro los parpados fuertemente, como si quisiese reprimir algo y tuvo la necesidad de consolarla. Se inclinó hacía el costado, cubriendo sus hombros con su brazo para acercarla a él.

-¿estás bien, Bells? ¿Ustedes dos pelearon?- ella no dijo nada solo se acurruco en sus brazos, pero casi considero que él era un bote para no hundirse y no su hermano. Al rato él termino de desayunar, y se preocupó un poco cuando ella no comió ni un bocado, pero no quiso presionar sobre el tema. Cuando Bella fue a su habitación a tomar algunas de sus pertenencias, aprovecho la oportunidad para ir hacía habitación de Edward, golpeando tenuemente la puerta por lo que fue recibido por su hermano que tenía el torso desnudo.-voy a llevarme a Bells a casa, pero necesito saber ¿Qué fue lo que paso entre ustedes?- la boca de Edward se frunció pero no cambio su porte frio y distante, como si él no significara nada enfrente de él y no tuviera ningún derecho a preguntar sobre cualquier cosa que atañera a su hermanita. Estaba por cerrar la puerta en las narices de Jasper, cuando el temperamento Cullen salió a flote y lo detuvo colocando su pie en el marco de la puerta para detenerlo impulsando con la palma para que se abriera la puerta.- ¿Qué mierda te pasa que te estas comportando como un terrible hijo de puta?-Edward no se dignó a contestar, y estaba por darle a conocer otros pensamientos profundos sobre lo imbécil que estaba siendo cuando la voz de Bella surgió al final del pasillo.

-vamos, Jazz…-movió el pie y fue lo que aprovecho Edward para cerrar la puerta tras él. Yendo hacía su hermana señalo con el dedo hacía atrás.

-¿Qué carajo le pasa a ese estúpido?- Bella solo se limitó a agitar la cabeza con un deje de tristeza y ambos fueron hacía la puerta, para irse de esa oscura casa, llena de incertidumbre e inflexión, en la cual Edward habitaba.

No era una buena tarde para la señora Cullen, toda la noche fue asaltada por un ligero malestar, una inquietud que se adueñó de su corazón y obligo a su mente a inquietarse por lo que lo ataño por la pelea entre Jasper y su marido. Algo que caracterizaba a los Cullen era los grandes cabezas duras que eran, y cuando una cabeza dura choca con otra solo se puede esperar el desastre; no pudo parar el problema antes de que se profundizara, más que nada porque Jasper se había marchado dando un portazo y su esposo seguía gritando sobre la responsabilidad, la sensatez y el futuro, que al final de cuentas son relativos cuando uno no está cómodo en su propia piel, como le sucedía a Jasper. Por lo tanto no había tenido una buena noche de sueño, y prefirió esperar levantada a sus hijos, para asegurarse que todos estuviesen bien, porque al final del día todo podía arreglarse, algo que había aprendido desde ese día donde casi muere y perdió Charlie la vida, que el destino golpea duro y en el momento menos esperado, por eso, no había razones para no limar asperezas cuando es posible hacerlo. Pero tener que lidiar con las personalidades de los Cullen era un trabajo de tiempo completo y sumamente complicado; estuvo tentada en llamar a Jasper varias veces para hacerle entrar en razón o al menos, que regresara a casa para tener una charla adulta. Aunque Carlisle no quisiese tenerla. Mas no lo hizo, ya que sabía que Jasper no atendería, ya que era tan orgulloso como su padre y eso era una porquería.

Pero cuando a las 6 de la mañana recibió una llamada de Rose, preguntando si Jasper había ido hacía casa, cada sentido se alarmo, enterándose que su hijo había estado involucrado en una pelea y se había marchado fuera de sí; y aunque Rose hizo lo posible para no decirlo, sabía que también había estado alcoholizado. Y así fue como empezó las continuas llamadas al móvil de su hijo, en las cuales no tuvo respuesta alguna. Fue ahí, que Carlisle, maldiciendo por lo bajo, preocupado y enojado, se colocó las pantuflas para ir en busca de su hijo; cuando tuvo la idea de llamar a la casa de su hijo mayor para saber si Jasper se encontraba ahí. Al segundo timbrazo, contesto Edward, como si hubiese estado despierto y con voz apagada confirmo que Jasper se encontraba durmiendo en ese momento sin revelar otro tipo de información. Al final no pudo conciliar el sueño y aunque Carlisle volvió a acostarse sabía perfectamente que fingió en todo momento estar dormido. Alrededor de las 7 am, Rose regreso intentando no hacer ruido pero fallo miserablemente, ya que Emmett estaba borracho y se chocó con cada mueble posible, además que ellos la encontraron acostada en el sillón de la sala. No hubo palabra de por medio, ya que el joven cayo rendido sobre otro sofá de cuatro cuerpos, y ahí durmió sin mover ni un pelo; mientras que Rose fue hacía su recamara para descansar.

Entendía perfectamente lo mal que había quedado Jasper después de la relación con esa golfa de María, que juro que la abofetearía si la llegase a ver, también entendía que cada joven necesitaba su tiempo para buscar su camino; pero no quería que su hijo se aislé más, no quería que se sumerja más en una problemática que podía ser afrontada en familia. Y aunque la crianza de Edward había sido tan fácil, sabía que tenía un vínculo especial con Rose y Jasper, por más de los problemas que ambos traían, que jamás los tuvo con su hijo mayor, pero a veces percibía que eran más humanos que Edward y deseaba tanto que su hijo mayor compartiera algo de lo que en su mente pasaba. En consecuencia, no quería que Jasper sufriera en solitario, porque ella podía ser útil en algo ¡por todos los demonios! ¡Ella era su madre! no pudo estar para Edward porque él así lo impuso, no pudo estar por mucho tiempo con Bella a consecuencia de las malditas heridas y como la relación entre su hijo mayor y su hija menor se profundizo de tal manera que parecían no necesitar a nadie más; pero no pasaría lo mismo con Jasper o Rose, si tuviese algún tipo de inconveniente, ella era su madre y quería…no, no solo quería, necesitaba que ellos recurrieran a ella. Tomo un poco de té, mientras cocinaba, Emmett se despertaría en cualquier momento para tragar lo que sea que estuviese a su paso, así que preparo para darles de comer a todos, esperanzada de que Jasper regresaría a la casa durante la tarde.

Podía percibir la mirada de Carlisle sobre ella, expectante de que ella le diga alguna palabra, pero no le hablaría, ya que estaba cansada de la actitud soberbia de él, al no querer oír nada de lo que Jasper necesitaba decir. Escucho el suspiro profundo de Carlisle, mientras dejaba el periódico de lado.- ¿así que ahora soy el malo?...-pero no obtuvo respuesta ya que se concentró en cortar más verduras para la cocción. Si había algo que no soportaba Carlisle, era que su esposa le ignorara, había algo en eso, el simple hecho de no reconocer su presencia siendo que él siempre estaba consciente y entusiasmado por la de ella que le enervaba terriblemente. Unos 25 años atrás, cuando Edward era un pequeño niño, las peleas a consecuencia de la rutina y las presiones impuestas a una joven pareja había hecho su mella en la relación, hasta que Esme llego al punto de proponer un periodo de separación para lograr relajarse y no estresar más a la pareja. Creyó que en ese momento casi más lo pierde, cada conexión coherente se rompió para dar lugar a una bestia salvaje que destruyo varios muebles y estaba seguro que hubiese matado a cualquier que se hubiese interpuesto en su camino. Ese arrebato de ira asusto enormemente a Esme pero lo que le hizo razonar fue el llanto de Edward, que saco la fiera en ella y le obligo a Carlisle a marcharse y regresar cuando se hubiese calmado; esa gran pelea jamás se volvió a repetir pero en exactamente tres años, se volvería a repetir y rompería esa hermosa relación.-vamos, Esme ¿Qué esperabas que hiciera?

-no sé, Carlisle, dímelo tú, ya que sabes tanto sobre la vida…-respondió enojada, mirándole con los ojos llenos de ira, algo que había que reconocerle a Carlisle que aparte del gran don que tenía para la medicina tenía el mismo atributo para enervar a tan suave mujer.- quizás, no sé ¿no haberle gritado a tu hijo? ¿Comportarte como el adulto? ¿No ser tan cabeza de chorlito? …-los ojos de Carlisle se abrieron sorprendidos, jamás nadie y mucho menos su esposa le había dicho cabeza de chorlito; ya que por regla general se caracterizaba de ser una persona razonable y arbitraria. Esme levanto las manos exasperada, mientras despotricaba hacía él.-…son algunas ideas, oh gran señor que todo lo sabe, puede ser que su cabeza de roca pueda oír alguna…pero claro…-prosiguió con su monologo.-…yo que voy a saber, si tú tienes todas las respuestas, Cullen.- y a cada palabra que salía de tan carnosa boca era como una abofeteada, ya que jamás peleaban pero cuando lo hacían era un espectáculo digno de ser filmado.

-¿Cullen?- demando levantando una ceja, a lo que una vena en la frente de Carlisle parecía latir de la bronca.- ¿Cullen?- y Esme quiso tirarle una silla por la cabeza ya que lo único que había escuchado de todo lo que le había dicho era que ahora le nombraba por el apellido y no el nombre.-¿él se comporta como un malcriado y yo ahora soy…Cullen?- pronuncio la última parte con despreció, como si fuese un pecado que su esposa le nombrara con su apellido. Ya impulsada por una fuerza asesina, donde con una atisbo de cordura tomo la sabia decisión de alejarse de los cuchillos, ya que estaba hastiada de sentirse tan impotente y no poder ayudar a sus hijos, de percibirse tan inútil cuando sus hijos obviamente necesitaban ayuda y no la consideraran como una fuente de consuelo y consejo. No poder ser la madre que siempre quiso ser y ahí enfrente suyo estaba el perfecto blanco para la cólera acumulada durante tantos años de ser una extraña a todo lo que se refería a sus hijos, y ese blanco tenía ojos azules y cabello rubio el cual respondía al nombre de Cullen.

-¿acaso escuchas algo de lo que te digo, Cullen? ¿Acaso tu cabeza es tan dura que evita que entren alguna palabra que no sea las tuyas?- golpeo su propia cabeza con una mano haciendo le entender lo dura que era la cabeza de él. Elevo su voz unas décimas, siendo casi un grito furioso.- ¿Cómo es posible que seas tan cabeza de chorlito, Cullen?- la vena en la frente de Carlisle parecía estallar mientras que su rostro se enrojecía, dándole una apariencia intimidante, casi asesina, pero eso no parecía afectar ni aplacar para nada el porte de Esme, que le imperaba este combate, sacar un poco de ese fulgor horrendo reprimido, porque o sino perdería la mente.

-detesto cuando me dices así…-menciono con frialdad e imponencia, a lo que la mandíbula de Esme se endureció mientras apretaba los labios.

-puedes manejar ese maldito hospital, puedes intentar manejar la vida de mis hijos…-y no pasó desapercibido que catálogo a los chicos como propios y no de ambos; cosa que le obligo a apretar los dedos en la mesa para no tirar cada mueble a la mierda.-…pero a mí no me manejas, no me puedes decir que hacer o decir, Cullen… ¿me has entendido?...-levanto un dedo para hacerle entender que ella no se rendiría, a lo que dio un paso hacia delante.

-te dije que….-le corto implacable y ella reacciono estirando su mano hacía atrás, tomando de la mesada una fuente con verduras tirándole inmediatamente el contenido en la cara.

-maldito cabeza de chorlito...-gritó fuera de sí, ante un sorprendido Carlisle por tal acto.

-pero qué demonios…-se oyó de fondo, y ambos giraron la cabeza al mismo instante, para encontrar en la entrada de la cocina a Rose en ropa interior digno del ultimo catálogo de Victoria Secret, a Emmett con los pelos parados y la ropa arrugada. A Jasper con una ropa que parecía de ser de otra persona, y con una Bella algo pálida y ojerosa, más que de costumbre; todos ellos con la boca abierta, ojos bien abiertos y pasmados por la situación. Fue una sorpresa para los cuatro escuchar los gritos y se dirigieron hacía la fuente de tal ruido, para encontrarse con tal escena. Una pedazo de tomate caía por la frente de Carlisle mientras que su cabello estaba de color verde y violeta por el repollo, con ligeros matices naranjas por la zanahoria rallada.

Solo hubo silencio a lo que tanto Esme y Carlisle no sabían dónde ocultarse, achicándose a cada instante. La boca de Emmett formo la frase "¿pero qué mierda?" sin emitir sonido, ninguno de los jóvenes hizo o dijo nada, sino que se quedaron embobados ante la ensalada en la cara y cuerpo de Carlisle y la ensaladera en la mano de Esme. Hasta que una risa tímida apareció, y todos se enfocaron en Bella, que de a poco su rostro petrificado se transformó en pura lucha por no reír más pero fue en vano, ya que al rato comenzó a reír más fuerte. Paso la mano por su estómago como si le doliera reírse de tal manera, a lo que cerró los ojos mientras seguía riendo; incluso Emmett, que no era la persona más intuitiva del mundo, sabía que no era momento para reírse. Las piernas de Bella temblaron a lo que le costó mantenerse parada y se deslizo lentamente hasta sentarse de culo en el suelo mientras seguía riendo, como si fuese todo un gran chiste. La risa se tornó más nerviosa a cada instante, y su torso se inclinó hacia delante, ocultando su rostro, no pudiendo detener esa gran risa desesperada.

Había algo preocupante en esa risa, pero la única que lo noto fue Esme, que dejo la ensaladera a un costado y lentamente se aproximó hacía su hija.-Bella…-le retó por lo bajo Rose, a lo que la jovencita se tapó la boca y miro hacia arriba, enfocándose en sus hermanos y Emmett, quienes se encontraron que en realidad lagrimas pesadas recorrían las mejillas de Bella, mientras que su mirada se había roto, como quien presencia la muerte de alguien querido, llena de urgencia y condena; y la risa ahogada salía desde su garganta era en realidad un grito disfrazado.

El corazón de Esme se paralizo, mientras que el rostro de Carlisle se desfiguro en horror, yendo hacía la jovencita, pero su esposa llego antes para tomarla entre sus brazos, aferrándola como si percibiera que de eso dependía la vida de su hija; el cuerpo completo de Bella comenzó a convulsionar entre llantos, tratando de expulsar de alguna manera lo que sea que le sucedía. Apretó más sus manos contra su boca, para no dejar que escapar el grito agonizante, a lo que su todo su cuerpo se estiro hacía atrás, tratando de huir de los brazos de su madre; podía ver como todo se movía en cámara lenta alrededor suyo, como todo era lejano, y estaba atrapada dentro de su cuerpo, no lo entendía, sencillamente era otra realidad y ella no pertenecía a esta. Podía ver como su padre la había tomado entre sus brazos, peleando contra sus brazos que parecían sufrir el síndrome de tourette golpeándolo, ajenos a la voluntad de ella, mientras que su madre lloraba desconsolada tomando su rostro entre sus manos gritando algo pero no lograba a escucharlo. Cada contorno se había oscurecido y todo se veía tan lejano, que tenía que extender la mano para tocar cualquier cosa, porque no era normal que todo se estuviese alejando de esa manera. El universo se expande en cada instante ¿pero también tenía que hacerlo la habitación? escuchaba un grito horrible, quebrado y agonizante, y le molestaba, quería que se calle, porque estaba aturdida y la maldita película enfrente suya en la cual estaban sus padres se volvía más oscura en cada instante.

Tenía que tocar la alfombra en la otra sala, porque todo estaba más lejano y le costaba respirar, se estaba ahogando, la película se tornaba cada vez más horrible, parecía en 3D y algo estaba afectando su mandíbula. No sabía porque sus músculos se sentían pesados, incomodos y extranjeros; los nervios aumentaban y la histeria tomaba más lugar en su cuerpo, alejando cada cosa más de ella, tenía que acercar algo ¡todo era demasiado grande en esa habitación! Tiro su cabeza hacía atrás, porque tenía que tocar la maldita alfombra, tenía que acercar algo hacía ella ¡tenía que hacerlo! porque cada vez se alejaba más todo y dejaba el vacío; quería pedir ayuda pero no entendía cómo demonios había terminado viendo esa maldita película y su boca no servía. Podía ver piernas corriendo en distintas direcciones, pero encontró ahí lo que le ayudaría, porque los gritos se hacían cada vez más fuertes y sentía que su cuerpo luchaba contra algo aunque no sintiera dolor alguno. Pudo reconocerla pero no sabía bien quien era, pero la joven frente a ella, que estaba acurrucada en una esquina, temblando como hoja, preciosa, con una hermosa cabellera dorada y unos profundos ojos azules que ahora se cubrían de lágrimas temerosas. Y estiro su brazo hacía ella, que parecía más próxima que la maldita y lejana alfombra; no se explicaba porque el brazo en la película tenía la mano cerrada la mano tan fuertemente, en un puño, que parecía de alguna manera doloroso. La joven de cabellos dorados estiro la mano hacía ella y casi sintió que todo se acabaría si lograba tocarla; pero algo obligo a su cabeza a dirigirse a otra dirección, y regreso hacía el frente.

Su madre sostenía su cabeza hacía el frente, y no entendía porque lloraba tan acongojada mientras que sus labios se movían aunque no capto que estaba diciendo. De alguna manera podía ver todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, como si sus ojos se moviera en muchas direcciones y atendió como su padre sostenía su cuerpo fuertemente mientras que Emmett hacía lo mismo con sus piernas; y por primera vez, no hizo un gran barullo cuando una aguja, que era manejada por Jasper, pinchaba su ía hueca, no podía escuchar su corazón, no podía sentir su respiración, solo era eso, algo que se estaba comprimiendo violentamente. Necesitaba decir algo, lo que sea, porque estaba aterrada, ya que no podía manejar nada a su alrededor y la maldita habitación y cada uno de ellos estaban cada vez más lejanos, a cientos de kilómetros de ella. Quería saber qué demonios bloqueaba su boca, así que utilizo esos feroces y erráticos brazos, batallando contra su padre para que la soltara; pero no tuvo el suficiente poderío ya que Jasper tomo de su otro costado, aprisionándola.

Tenía que liberarse de lo que sea que estuviese tapando su boca, por lo que algo descontrolo todo y se impulsóhacia atrás, captando el horror el rostro de Jasper. Estaba tan aterrada mas no afectaba su cuerpo, y quería pensar, sentir algo más, o hacer algo, cualquier cosa para que ellos entendieran que sucedía algo malo con ella. Tenía que explicarlo y solo podía notar las lágrimas de Jasper, y presintió que había perdido su boca en alguna parte de la casa, ya que no la podía utilizar. Todo comenzó a tomar el tempo debido, ya nada era horrible sonido, ese grito fue apaciguándose y comenzó a sentirse tan cansada, todo dejo de alejarse de ella, pero un terrible frio le asalto; sus parpados pesaron, a lo que sus músculos se quejaron por algún motivo.-…aquí…-sintió la voz de su madre y quiso llorar como jamás lo hizo antes por más que sus percibiera sus ojos extraños, hinchados y vacíos.-…estoy aquí, mi bebe ¿me escuchaste?- fue tan relajante que la oscuridad la cubriera de una buena vez, al menos así las cosas ya no se alejarían de ella.

No era para nada mala la idea, era tentadora y todo acabaría de una buena vez, no solucionaría nada y demostraría al final que era un maldito cobarde, pero al menos todo acabaría. No tenía miedo a las represarías, las cuales eran merecidas y las soportaría con mucho gusto; lo que la gente diga, haga u opinara no era una preocupación. Mas tendría que vivir con lo que había hecho, y no solo eso, saber que se lo había hecho a ella, porque ella siempre fue lo que le animo a siquiera intentarlo, con un solo suspiro le brindo la vitalidad e ímpetu necesario para soportarse a sí mismo y lidiar con el tiempo que ayudo a engendrar y desarrollar la enfermedad en é una mierda, así de simple, siempre lo supo, pero tener que vivir con eso era otro tema; desde el principio estuvo consciente que habría un castigo por su manera de ser, por pensar y actuar como lo hacía, por lo cual, las diatribas cometidas tenían sus validas consecuencias. Más jamás creyóque llegase al extremo, que el click en su cabeza fuese tan devastador ¡por todo lo sagrado! ¡No pudo reprimirlo durante más tiempo! Y ahora... ¿Qué? ¿Qué venía después de esto? Porque no quería rememorarlo, no solo para no nombrar lo que había hecho sino porque… ¡demonios! ¡Al fin la había marcado! Nadie podía quitarle eso, y a su vez, le había arrebatado todo a ella.

Por lo que la idea no era nada mala, sino que era tentadora y plausible, mas dejar de existir dejándola a ella sin pagar las consecuencias de sus actos no era parte del plan; no podría hacerle eso a ella, si ella se lo pedía lo haría sin pensarlo, se quitaría la vida, pero hasta que ella no lo diga él no lo haría. Pero aun así, que idea tan atractiva que era. Paso la mano por su rostro, tomando una gran bocanada de aire, no supo cuando tiempo había pasado desde que ella se había marchado con Jasper ni cuanto desde que ella se levantó, con un gemido lastimero, reprimiendo el llanto y él no tuvo el coraje de mirarla a los ojos mientras que ella fue a ver a su hermano. Porque la ruptura de lo que jamás existió y no debió pretenderse había aturdido sus sentidos y no llegaba a atender nada a su alrededor. Estaba atrapado en su misma telaraña, la cual había creado durante milenios esperando paciente a que todo se desate y aunque consumió a su presa ahora estaba sin posibilidad de salir de esta.

Volvió a mentirse a sí mismo, como el maldito imbécil que era, cuando se dirigió al baño para quitar el aroma de ella de su piel, asegurándose que eso hacía que se asquease más del infame acto cometido, cuando en la realidad quería impregnar cada poro con la traspiración de quitó el pantalón en el camino y al no tener ropa interior quedo desnudo antes de entrar al baño; cada contorno de su cuerpo estaba traspirado por la actividad física realizada y se metió en la ducha, dejando que el agua intentase tendones estaban sobrecargados de energía desbordante, la cual intentaba apaciguar con el agua, ya que su mismo cuerpo, esquivando lo que su consciencia dictaba, se jactaba de estar fresco y renovado, dispuesto de obtener más de lo no quería admitirlo, y mucho menos pensarlo, pero todo estaba regresando a él, el sudor, la saliva que caía sobre la comisura, la estrechez y el calor; el hermoso coro que se forma cuando la respiración se presuriza, y la hinchazón muscular agota al cuerpo de forma sensacional. Una asquerosalágrima se confundió con el agua de la regadera, y cerro fuertemente los parpados, porque todo se confundía nuevamente en él, no quería perderse y aun así lo hacía. Su cabeza no carburaba de la manera adecuada, jamás lo hizo, pero ahora tenía una insistencia en reiterar lo que no era necesario hacerlo, lo que no tenía que reproducirse y aun así lo hacía.

Al mismo tiempo recordaba los golpes, los gritos y suplicas, como ella rogo que se detuviera, lucho entre sus brazos y aun así él no pudo hacerlo, no pudo simplemente detenerse. Y todo se mezclaba, creciendo y desarrollándose dentro de él, mientras que cada tendón se endurecía; apoyo su frente sobre el mosaico de la ducha, negándose a abrir los ojos, negándose a salir de ese momento donde se consumía y arrastraba por los recuerdos que no querían extinguirse. Ya que la saciedad y esplendor ocupaba cada molécula pero también estaba el rencor y la culpa por lo realizado,y un lamento escapo de sus labios, a lo que su labio inferior tembló, agitando la cabeza. Porque lo sabía, siempre lo supo, y aun así no quiso atender a lo que pasaba dentro de él, a ese universo oscuro y abstracto que había nacido y desarrollado en su mente, en el cual residió en una cuarta dimensión, ya que el tiempo se mezclaba con la profundidad, altura y anchura. Y el pasado, presente, futuro, las implicancias y reflexiones, chocaron durante tanto tiempo con las sensaciones y lo deseado; su garganta se apretó, como si una mano invisible quisiese ahorcarlo, a lo que su mentón se endureció. Porque buscaba un punto de referencia, una manera de seguir, pero no podía, porque estaba muerto y había arrastrado a su infierno al único ser que pudo haberlo salvado, siendo que fue ella quien le obligo a vivir en el limbo durante tantos milenios.

-ya basta…-logro pronunciar, por lo bajo y en forma de súplica, porque la bomba molotov estaba demostrando sus consecuencias; apretó los puños, queriendo extinguir cada recuerdo, cada basura cometida y así pensar, reaccionar y accionar en consecuencia, pero no podía ¡Por todo lo santo! ¿Qué había hecho? Ella fue lo único por lo cual vivió y lo intento.-...ya basta…-la vitalidad abandono sus piernas, y cayo de rodillas dentro de la regadera, mientras que todo su cuerpo temblaba como la maldita perra que era, cobarde y débil, porque eso era…débil, un completo imbécil que no sabía que hacer consigo mismo y había arrastrado a su ángel al puro vacío y caos, creando un agujero negro que los arrastraba a ambos y destruía todo a su paso. ¡Por todo santo! ¡La había violado! Y tenía que vivir con eso, tenía que respirar sabiendo lo que había hecho, ya que no había perdón para acto tan ruin y malicioso, ningún Dios concedería clemencia ante su oscuridad, y ella…ella; cubriéndose con las manos su rostro, como si eso le diese algún soporte, se ahogó en culpa y miseria.-¡oh! Lo siento, por favor, lo siento tanto…-quien diría que el hijo de perra tenía conciencia alguna ¿no?

Marcó por tercera vez el númeropara terminar obteniendo la misma respuesta… la misma nada. Edward no atendía y eso le estaba exasperando; agradeció al ser precavido y tener una dosis de calmantes, guardados a sabiendas que ayudaría a los espasmos de dolores que de vez en cuando sufría su esposa, más que nada en días de mucha humedad. Cerro los ojos un momento, solo tenía que respirar un poco, despejarse para pensar o al menos articular alguna idea, por lo que tomo otra pitada del cigarrillo; el clima helaba fuera del confort de la calefacción central a la gran casa. Mas necesitaba pensar, meditar y tomar una resolución, tenía que alejarse un momento de lo que tenía que manejar de ahora en más. Se había confiado ¡demonios! Se había confiado tanto, ya que no fue normal, el comportamiento de su hija jamás fue normal según las circunstancias. Todo se había acumulado, juntándose de tal manera que tendría que explotar, y llego el día que su pequeña hija exploto.

Era su culpa, tendría que haberlo sabido, no era un iletrado, no se manejaba por la superstición y buena disposición de las circunstancias, no tenía buenos deseos para el futuro y esperaba que todo se desarrollase de manera productiva y llana evocándose a la intervención divina. Él sabía, él tendría que haberlo sabido y aun así, no lo supo, jamás supo nada. No era posible que un infante crezca sin una cruz cuando fue abandonada a pocos meses de vida, que no se afecte cuando se desarrolla con una familia que no es la propia, siendo que desde un comienzo la sintió como su propia hija; ¿Cómo no entrevió el daño causado con la muerte de Charlie y las heridas de Esme, junto a sus años de recuperación, le causaron? ...¿y cuando Sue decidió llevarse a junior lejos, a un lugar donde no tendría contacto con cualquier cosa que le recordase a Charlie? Fue mejor para Sue, pero fue horrible para Bella, ya que el contacto con su pequeño hermano se limitaba a llamadas de forma esporádicas, ya que junior había entrado a una etapa rebelde, en la cual no quería saber nada de Forks, ni sus habitantes, y eso incluía a su hermana. Jamás tuvo un soporte, jamás tuvo nada constante, solo Edward, que también era un niño cuando tomo la tutela de su hija ¡Demonios! ¿Por qué jamás se hizo cargo de su hija y espero que eso no la marcara?

Y su hija jamás reacciono ante cada uno de estas situaciones que la marcaron, jamás demostró falta de adaptación o problemas de cualquier índole, jamás…nada. Era el sueño de cualquier padre: obediente, hacendosa, una total maravilla dentro y fuera de la casa; y eso no era normal, ya que no pretendía más de lo que tenía, no demostraba mayor fijación hacía algún hecho o cosa, simplemente estaba ahí para todos y todos, sin demostrar sus preocupaciones, complejos y demonios, jamás…nada. Y resulto que su mundo era un lugar oscuro, llenos de pensamientos o sensaciones que le ahogaban, que se denotaba tan oscuro, tan solitario, tan doloroso ¿Desde cuándo ella fingía que todo era perfecto mientras le dolía? Su mano tembló mientras dirigía nuevamente el cigarrillo a la boca, habito asqueroso, pero necesario para quien busca una salida rápida y así detener la bronca que quiere salir desde la garganta. Y ese gran velo que siempre existió pero ignoro monumentalmente reapareció, ejerciendo su fuerza en cada musculo, aplastando su espalda y bombardeando su razonamiento. Porque no podía parar de pensar, tomar una resolución de una buena vez y no tenía la más puta idea que hacer.

Aislado del mundo a su alrededor a causa de las reflexiones que se mezclaban con culpas y añoranzas a un tiempo que no podía ser modificado, no escucho como Jasper se colocó al lado. A lo que el joven aprovecho, para tomar la caja de cigarrillos que estaba depositada en la baranda del balcón; cuando, Carlisle, de reojo noto la presencia del joven, este ya había prendido el cigarrillo.- no sabías que fumabas…-tomo la primera calada, la más nociva, pero la más estimulante y alentadora.-¿mamá lo sabe?- Carlisle tomo otra pitada y miró hacía el frondoso bosque que se alzaba frente a ellos; Jasper siguió el mismo rango de visión, porque hay cosas que se hablan mejor cuando no se nota el miedo tras cada mirada, el dolor en cada gesto y la mentira que a veces quiere ser oculta entre cada respiro. Porque cuando no se mira al rostro es como quien habla de otra vida, de una fábula que no afecta y es producto de la imaginación.

El silencio cayó entre ambos, el frió parecía no afectarlos, Carlisle tomo su última pitada, apagando el cigarrillo en la baranda, mientras que tirando el humo para un costado tiro lo que restaba del cigarrillo desde el balcón.- ¿Qué piensas hacer de tu vida, Jazz?- quiso dejarse llevar, quiso gritarle que no era momento para hablar de eso, que había cosas más importantes, como que su hermanita estaba sedada después de un ataque de histeria. Pero noto como su padre se inclinaba hacía delante, aferrando sus manos a la baranda, derrotado y cansado; el gran doctor Cullen estaba superado por la situación. Por lo que se controló, ya que su padre necesitaba pelear, sacar su ira de alguna forma, necesitaba no pensar en lo que había pasado y pasaría, necesitaba distraerse con algo tan insignificante como el futuro de su hijo.

-no lo hagas…-le pidió bajamente, tomando otra calada, porque no podía olvidar ese momento donde sintió que la perdía, que ella no regresaría, que ella sería tragada por un gran agujero. Donde se dio cuenta que no todo era sobre él, sino que había más gente a su alrededor que tenían mayores problemas. Porque esa misma mañana ella lo había consolado, salvado con unas pocas palabras de tantas maneras, que no eran posibles de sopesar; su hermanita que siempre estuvo para él, se estuvo ahogando, se hundiendo en problemas que eran enormes y él no fue capaz de entreverlos, siempre pendiente de él, siempre pendiente de sus manías y deseos.-…ahora no es necesario…-Carlisle coloco sus codos sobre la baranda, bajando su cabeza hacia delante mientras que hundió sus dedos en sus cabello, entrecerrándolos tomando fuertemente grandes mechones.-…que lo hagas…- a lo que Carlisle reacciono desesperado y violento, levantando cual resorte su cabeza para enfrentarlo.

-¿Qué no haga que?- le grito furioso, porque no lo vio, jamás creyó el daño causado, jamás hizo nada y ahora estaban las consecuencias, tenía que llamar al hospital, y podrían internarla, enterándose de cosas que desconoció y fue tan estúpido para intuirlo. Ya que no fue un buen padre, sus hijos sufrían y él ni enterado, jamás vio nada, como un ciego, jamás…nada. Y el rostro triste de Jasper le hizo ver de lo que estaba huyendo estando en ese balcón, de cómo tenía que tomar una decisión. Llevo sus manos a su rostro, apretándolo, mientras tomaba aire, a lo que Jasper le dio algo de privacidad mirando hacía el gran bosque.-yo…-quiso disculparse, pero no salían las palabras, porque aún no había terminado la batalla con su hijo, pero serían aliados hasta que terminase esta confrontación.- ¿Dónde está…

-Rose está en la cocina con Emmett y mamá sigue con Bella en su cuarto…-le informo, Carlisle asintió, y se retiró hacía dentro, pero deteniéndose un instante, para informar.

-aplicaste muy bien la inyección…-se asemejo a un elogio; Jasper asintió, sin mirarlo ni modular palabra. Y Carlisle, entro a la casa, porque jamás actuaba a tiempo, jamás decía lo que era necesario en el tiempo adecuado, jamás daba el brazo a torcer, jamás…nada.

Existen tiempos prolongados donde jamás nada pasaba, donde la monotonía aburre, y Emmett odiaba aburrirse, la vida era para ser vivida, no para enfrascarme en preocupaciones que terminaban por amargar el alma, algo que nunca permitió que pasase; por lo cual había experimentado muchas cosas para volver excitante un día que se presentaba demoledoramente tedioso. Lo excelente de aun no ir a la universidad, es que los exámenes de sangre no eran necesarios a menos que se presente alguna condición previa, y él era duro como un oso, devastador y poderoso, por lo tanto nadie le molestaba. Lo primero fueron mezclas alcohólicas, que al vivir solo, nadie podía supervisarlo y sancionarlo por eso; un día, que el sol estaba fuerte y el calor pegaba, un día en esos arduos meses donde Rose había tomado la decisión por ambos de terminar la relación, conoció lo que era el cannabis, y sus mágicos efectos, a lo cual no tenía a nadie que pedir disculpas ya que ella lo había dejado. Cuando el efecto desapareció, la caída fue dura, hastiándolo con la soledad de no tenerla, la única mujer que había sido destinada para él, al darse cuenta que a su madre le importaba una mierda su persona y solo le llamaba para saber si necesitaba dinero, que su padre era un maldito nacido, y que todo lo que una vez había construido era una absoluta porquería. Por lo cual volvió a probar otra vez, ya que los efectos eran hermosos y despejaba su mente, consiguiendo, así, vivir la vida.

Cada idea fluía libremente, cada imagen era tan nítida y su imaginación volaba tan alto, que se creyó único, soberbio y que no necesitaba a ninguno de esos que debieron estar siempre, solo necesitaba el efecto. De apoco otras maneras de conseguir nuevas sensaciones aparecieron, más potentes, haciendo que la experiencia fueran fabulosas, adictivas y primordiales. Haciéndole olvidar el dolor muscular a causas de las largas prácticas, ni su resentido hombro que no ayudaba para nada, que de vez en cuando quería ir a buscar a su Rose para recalcarle lo perra que era y que deseaba tanto que se muriera, aunque la verdad la necesitaba tanto a su lado, que le ame y le acompañe cada día. Solo quería olvidar el dolor, la ira, la soledad, esa realidad que le jodía enormemente. Y el efecto cuando el polvo blanco entra en la nariz es molesto, quema, pero llena rápidamente, podía sentir como endurecía todo, pero borraba cada maldito problema que quería aburrir su fantástico día que merecía ser vivido sublimemente.

Y ella regreso a su lado, logrando que cada día fuese fantástico, único y merezca ser vivido; pero de vez en cuando, cuando ella no estaba alrededor, quería volver a experimentar la subida, como la visión se nubla y muestra una nueva realidad, renovadora y tentadora. Porque quería estar unido al universo, ser llevado por la fantástica ola de consumía todo su ser, y volar alto, ser el mejor del mundo; no podía rechazar la quemazón que absorbe la nariz, como viaja hasta llegar a su cerebro, colisionando con la parte trasera del cráneo y llevándolo a la cuarta dimensión, donde sus sentidos se alertaban, sintiendo todo y nada, viajando a través del tiempo para manejarlo a su antojo. No estaba mal hacerlo, solo que sabía que ella no lo entendería, no lo vería de la misma manera, por lo cual, lo mantenía oculto, por lo que sería su secreto y así ella no se enojaría con él. Y aun así, la realidad que le rodeaba se había modificado en tan corto tiempo, sin ayuda de esas maneras mágicas, haciéndole preguntar si no era bueno de vez en cuando un poco de aburrimiento en su vida.

Se quedó quieto, tomando una taza de café, por más que lo sucedido ya hubiese disipado el alcohol de su contemplo la fuerza que tenía un cuerpo tan pequeño como el de Bella, cuando era sometido a una emoción fuerte; aplico tanta fuerza para sostenerla, y no se golpeara más con el piso, que pensó que le rompería algún hueso. Quería olvidar el dolor y desesperación en sus gritos, como desde su pequeña boca únicamente salió dolor y suplica, ya que su interior estaba consumido por la miseria y tristeza; esa tristeza que muchos tienen pero logran ocultar bajo la consecuencia de la eterna oscuridad. Levanto nuevamente el rostro, para observar como Rose limpiaba por tercera vez el mismo lugar, cubierta con una bata, sin hablar, pero encausada en pasar nuevamente el trapo en una mesada que ya relucía. Quiso hablarle, decirle que no era lo mejor para ella ni para él bebe estar bajo tanta presión, que podía llevarla a su departamento y allí relajarse. Mas sabía que no serviría, que ella no atendería razones, por lo cual se quedó allí, cuidándola aun sin tocarla ni hablarle, solo controlando la situación.

¿Lo más gracioso de todo esto? Que no sabía cómo sentirse ante el hecho que ella estuviese embarazada; había sido descuidado, al igual que ella, en varias oportunidades, aunque jamás midió los riesgos de sus actos. Ahora había un pequeño poroto de un mes y medio que crecía dentro de ella,que amenazaba con cambiar todo ¿Cómo había cambiado tanto su mundo en menos de dos semanas? No sabía que pasaría con el poroto (como le gustaba llamarlo, ya que no le daría mayor entidad por el momento), estaba seguro que había obtenido, después de una actuación magistral anoche en el campo de juego, una beca completa para la universidad y ahora tendrían que lidiar con lo que sea que Bella tuviese. Él amaba a su cuñadita y Rose no dejaría que su hermana sufra en silencio, por lo cual hubiese sido bueno un poco aburrimiento en estos momentos. Cuando Rose se movió un poco para pasar el trapo cerca de él, aprovecho para tomarla del brazo, haciéndola reaccionar, mirándolo. Sus cabellos largos y rubios, caían descuidadamente por cualquier lado; sus ojos azules estaban hinchados de tanto llorar mientras que Bella se retorcía y gritaba desaforadamente en el piso frente a ella.

-está limpio, Rose…-le aclaro lo obvio, ella volvió su visión hacia la mesa y sus labios se abrieron para decir algo, cuando él se adelantó.-…está limpio…-tomo aire, conteniendo un gemido de dolor, y asintió ante lo dicho. Pasando la lengua por sus labios, su mentón tembló, y Emmett se levantó del asiento, para colocarse a su nivel, y así acurrucarla en su pecho, abrazándola fuertemente, y Rose lloro un momento.

Con palabras rotas, le dijo.- no puedo…-él sabía a lo que se refería, ya que todas sus emociones estaban a flor de piel, porque tenía que tomar una decisión que afectaría a ambos y él no podría ayudarla de ninguna manera, por más que eso marcase ambos futuros, que siempre se diseñaron para ser uno solo. Ella se agito bajo sus grandes brazos, y él levanto la cabeza mirando hacía el espejo de pared, enterándose que parecía 10 años más grande, a causa de los problemas y responsabilidades que le amenazaban.-…no sé qué hacer…-quiso decirle, que no sería mal padre, no sería como él suyo, ese maldito desgraciado; estaría presente, lo cuidaría y amaría más que nada en este mundo, le daría lo mejor y cada sonrisa sería solo para el fruto de ambos, solo que…aún no estaba preparado. Aun quería experimentar más, aun quería sentir y ver más, aun no era el tiempo, pero… ¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué camino tomar? Por qué no quería que ella le odiara en el futuro, no podría perderla de nuevo y necesitaba tanto el ardor en la nariz que le ayudaba a manejar el tiempo a su antojo.

-Rose…-la voz de Carlisle se hizo sentir, ambos se dieron vuelta para atenderlo. El doctor Carlisle estaba encauzado en el piso, como si estuviese avergonzado de algo.-… ¿llamo tu hermano?-

-no…-el tono de la joven salió estrangulado, por lo que aclaro la voz.-…no, Edward no llamo…-su padre asintió, y miro escalera arriba.

-voy a ver a tu hermana ¿puedes ver si te puedes comunicar con él? No sé porque no atiende…-ella estaba por hacerlo, cuando apareció Jasper por detrás de su padre.

-creo que ellos dos pelearon…-los tres se enfocaron en él, a lo que el joven Cullen, movió sus hombros tensionados.

-¿pelearon? ¿Cómo que pelearon? ¿Edward y Bells?- demando Rose rápidamente, alejándose un poco de Emmett pero sin soltar su mano, de la cual se aferraba fuertemente.

-si…no sé porque…pero ellos estaban raros…-Emmett frunció el ceño un instante antes de acotar.

-pero no creo que por eso ella haya reaccionado así, no pudo haber sido tan malo ¿no es cierto?- todos asintieron tácitamente a su reflexión; esta no sería la última vez que Emmett se equivocase horriblemente, antes de su sobredosis se equivocaría una vez más.

Aferro a su pequeña niña en sus brazos, como si esto reparase o borrase lo sucedido, la calma que quedo fue la consecuencia de la devastación, de lo que nunca se pronunció y aun así se intuyó. Ella siempre lo sintió comiendo cada fragmento que integraba el corazón de su hija, como un cáncer que no daba tregua y contaminaba, matando todo a su paso; cuantas veces quiso hablar con ella, cuantas veces quiso tener ese momento especial entre madre e hija, creyó que tendría tiempo, que a medida que su hija se desarrollase se pudiese armar una unión que nunca pudo implantarse, a causa de los hechos dolorosos pasados y los vaivenes de la vida. Pero fue un error, un maldito error esperar, no actuar y no ser lo que tendría que haber sido…una madre. Contuvo la presión en la nariz que era la antesala al llanto, dejando que se apriete ligeramente la garganta mientras que acariciaba el cabello de Bella; estaba colocada a un costado de su bella durmiente, sosteniendo su cabeza con su mano, apoyada sobre su codo.

Apretó los parpados, tratando de contener el dolor que no se apaciguaba; porque resulto que todo fue una mentira, como su hija durmiendo plácidamente en esos momentos, ya que se le impuso dormir para poder controlarla, como Bella se impuso ocultar todo para aparentar que todo estaba solamente no hubiese escuchado a Edward cuando expuso una serie de razones por las cuales no era conveniente que Bella viviese con ella; reprimió echarle la culpa a su hijo mayor, ya que hizo lo que considero que era correcto, hizo lo mejor según las circunstancias, sacrificando su libertad y otras cosas que ella apenas se podía imaginar, para cuidar a su hermanita…por más que Edward jamás se refirió a Bella como hermana suya. Mas ese era Edward, siempre ocultando lo que sentía, pero demostrando con actos lo buen hombre que era; así que todo se resumía a la única verdad…había fallado miserablemente como madre. Se contuvo, no estuvo creyendo que Bella recurriría a ella cuando fuese necesario, jamás existió ninguna unión profunda, y reprimió nuevamente el llanto por las faltas cometidas.

¿Tan deficiente fue? ¿Tan sola estuvo su hija? ¡Por todo lo santo! Estaba agotada y al mismo tiempo estaba llena de fuerza que no podría ser liberada, ya que estaba hastiada de no hacer lo necesario. Sus hijos no estaban bien, ella lo sabía y aun así, no sabía qué demonios hacer. Bella estaba consumida por emociones que jamás demostró hasta que la bola de impacto fue demasiado para su cuerpo y tuvo que liberarla, llevando sus nervios al punto donde no quedo otra cosa que solo gritar, contorsionarse y convertirse en algo desconocido, donde la mente no actúa, solo las emociones. También estaba Jasper, que tenía serios problemas por más que no hablase de ellos, y estaba huyendo de estos a sus maneras, deseaba poder retribuirle todo estos a la maldita golfa de María, sabía que había algo más, algo peor y más doloroso. Rose vivía su vida, independientemente a su familia, sin pedir permiso ni pidiendo ayuda cuando tenía problemas, marginándola de discutir nada lo que sentía o acontecía en su día a día. Y por último estaba Edward…Edward ¿por dónde empezar? Aunque no quisiese admitirlo, un completo extraño en su propia familia, lleno de secretos, de pensamientos y preocupaciones que no develaba. Siempre fue así, pero cuando llego a su pubertad, entre los trece y catorce años, fue una característica que se acentuó en él, haciéndole el hombre que era, un conocido que desconocía.

Por lo que, había fallado miserablemente, en tantos niveles y lo único que le quedo fue acariciar el sedoso cabello de Bella que respiraba calmadamente al lado de ella. Se reclino hacía delante, posando sus labios sobre los labios de su hija, dándole un beso dulce, para luego reposar su cabeza sobre el pecho de ella. Lentamente, la puerta se abrió tenuemente y apareció su esposo, que cerró la puerta tras de él. La vieja lámpara de la mesa de luz iluminaba pobremente la habitación, pero igual no sería desechada, ya que era una herencia dejada por Charlie; levanto el rostro para mirar fijamente a Bella, sin atender a Carlisle. El doctor no se atrevió a hacer ruido alguno mientras se sentaba en la silla cerca del escritorio, observándolas. Y fue así, en silencio, que ambos permanecieron; recalcando que era otro día en el paraíso Cullen.

No podía regresar a su habitación y jamás se atrevería a violentar el cuerpo de ella, ya demasiado había hecho violentando su cuerpo. Por lo que, después de la ducha, apenas cubierto por unos pantalones de lino, se quedó en la sala sentado en el sillón, mirando la nada, ya que él mismo era la nada. No quedaban lagrimas por derramar, no quedaban lamentos por gritar, no había suplicas o reproches; todo había sido derramado durante la larga ducha, por lo que quedo la misma nada. Aunque como un motor que quería arrancar, regresaba arrebatadoramente todo a él, asaltando su nada. No quería sentir, no quería la presión en el pecho, no quería la tensión en cada musculo ni el aplastamiento de las culpas en su cabeza. Porque nada cambiaba el pasado, nada quitaba el asco por sí mismo, por lo que debió hacer y lo que realmente hizo; ¡demonios! ¡No podía respirar! Abrió la boca, intentando tomar aire, y volver a ser nada…necesitaba ser nada, tenía que ser la misma nada. La bilis subió hasta su garganta, por lo que subió la cabeza para arriba, reprimiéndolo, esquivando cada emoción que regresaba sin aviso alguno. "dame la nada" suplico internamente, mientras que el vómito quería salir, las ganas de expulsar la repulsión, las ganas de demostrar que aún estaba vivo por más que quisiera morirse en ese mismo momento. Ella siempre fue su necesidad, por ella todo lo intento, y aun así, no hizo lo correcto en el momento de la verdad.

Apretó los puños en el sillón, mientras que espalda se mantenía erguida, retrayendo el vómito, y cada vena en su cuello se mostraba a causa de la presión. Cada musculo se endureció, mientras que sus orbes lagrimearon, por la retención del vomito. No lo sacaría, no estaría vivo, tenía que morirse ahí, dejar de existir, quería regresar a la nada. Lucho contra el impulso, devastando y cansando su cuerpo aún más, mas no lo soltaría; necesitaba pasar ese lapsus de repulsión para regresar a la nada. Su pecho se movía descontroladamente, sus piernas se quedaron duras y sus pies se contrajeron; tratando de tomar el aire que no alimentaba sus pulmones. Sabía que pasaría, solo tenía que guardarlo, empujarlo todo adentro para que su pudra junto a su alma. Estaba concentrado en no ser humano, que no escucho cuando la puerta de calle se abrió, hasta que Emmett habló.- hermano… ¿estás bien?- eso lo sorprendió, derribando su concentración y obligándolo a irse para delante, vomitando algo de comida y bilis. El ahogo del vomito le dio arcadas, aun cuando había sacado todo el contenido estomacal. Su cuerpo necesitaba sacarlo, y como todo en este mundo, él siempre fue su enemigo, ni siquiera se permitía a si mismo ser la misma nada.

Apoyo sus codos sobre sus piernas, mientras miraba sin mirar el contenido sobre piso, había manchado un poco los pantalones y sus pies estaban sucios; las arcadas se apaciguaron pero aun sacaba baba que no podía controlar. Un papel de cocina apareció en su rango de visión, y lo tomo para cubrir su boca, a lo que escucho como alguien hacía arcadas.

-necesito…-una arcada de Emmett.-…me voy para allá…no puedo ver esto…-y el joven se fue para la cocina mientras que respiraba trabajosamente. Escupió sacando el mal gusto de la boca, y se levantó del sillón, tomando más del rollo de cocina que Emmett había dejado sobre la mesa de la sala; despacio, limpio sus pies y coloco papel sobre la alfombra para que absorbiera, quedándose perdido ante la visión del líquido arrugar el papel.-¿estás bien?- demando, pero él no contesto, ya que la misma nada regreso, ya no sentía, y eso involucraba muchas cosas, como no entender lo que pasaba alrededor suyo. El joven estaba tratando de no vomitar también, ante el asco de ver vómito, que no capto enseguida que Edward no se movía ni hablaba; abrió el grifo de agua, y sin preocuparse en tomar un vaso, uso sus manos para beber agua. Después de limpiarse la boca con la manga del saco, se giró encontrándose a Edward de espaldas mirando hacía el piso, donde trato de no pensar que había vomito.-Edward…-le llamo, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

Algo en el ambiente, que no se debía al frio del exterior, le inquieto, y observo como toda la habitación estaba casi a oscuras. Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda, y fue hacía la pared, tocando el interruptor y prendiendo la pronto como se ilumina la habitación, la voz de Edward, baja y profunda se hace sentir.- ¿Cómo entraste?- cada contorno de la espalda de Edward parecía tensionada por más que sus hombros estuviesen caídos.

-¿comiste algo rancio?-ya que algo no estaba bien y le inquietaba no saberlo, de alguna manera, podía sentir algo que le daba miedo, y no quería enterarse lo que era. Espero un momento pero no obtuvo respuesta, incomodo, aclaro la garganta, mas no se atrevió a moverse.-…Edward…-

-vete, Emmett.- no hubo emoción en su tono, estuvo tentarlo en hacerlo, ya que algo no estaba en el lugar correcto. Agito la cabeza, despejando su mente, tenía una misión que tenía que cumplirse y era lo mínimo que podía hacer por esa familia que consideraba que era suya, los Cullen.

-eh…Edward…

-¡te dije que te fueras!- gritó apenas moviendo la cabeza, agitando a Emmett, que al instante, apretó los puños enojado, solo una persona le gritaba y esta tenía una larga melena rubia y unas tetas tan grandes para usarlas de almohadas.

-¡escucha maldito bipolar!-respondió en el mismo tono, y casi se detiene cuando los ojos verdes asesinos de Edward se clavaron en él; sabía que podía derribarlo con cierta dificultada, pero ganaría, pero Edward siempre algo peligroso por más que los demás no se diesen cuenta. Sus rasgos duros denotaron que estaba a punto de lanzarse a él, y se desataría una larga y dura pelea. Tomo el coraje que le ayudaba a afrontar cuando los defensores se le tiraban encima en el campo en cada jugada.-…me importa un carajo cual sea tu problema, pero vine a buscarte porque no atendías el puto móvil y Bella…-esos rubíes verdes se abrieron desorbitantemente, mientras que el rostro de Edward se llenó de horror y sus pies se movieron tan rápidamente que parecieron volar. De pronto, sin enterarse como, su espalda golpeo la pared mientras que el doctor le sujetaba del cuello del abrigo.

-¿Qué sucede con Bella?- impresión del rápido movimiento le obligo a tomar aire, sintiendo el aroma del vomito que impregnaba el cuerpo de Edward y su ropa. Fue tan fuerte el olor, que no pudo evitar la arcada, y tuvo que moverse a un costado para vomitar. Debió dejar que Jasper fuese a buscar a Edward.

Escuchaba como hablaban alrededor de ella, cada palabra llegaba a un tempo inadecuado, deformándose y quitando la cualidad de información; estaba oculta en las profundidades, pero no de mala manera, pero estaba tan desconcertada, sabía que el mundo esta tan cerca y tan lejos. No había pensamiento alguno, y al mismo tiempo se preguntó que era pensar; sabía quién era o al menos eso creía, pero de alguna manera nada tenía lógica alguna. Estaba sumergida en las profundidades, tibia y pesada; por algún motivo, sus ojos no se podían abrir, era como si estuvieran unidos los parpados con pegamento. Lo intento varias veces, pero se sumergía más a ese lugar que no podía abandonar; la cabeza le dolía, palpitaba marcando la parte interna de sus parietales. Su cerebro quería escaparse de alguna manera y golpeteaba su cráneo para hacerlo. Tenía tanta urgencia de orinar ¡su vejiga estaba por estalla! Pero no podía abrir los ojos, no podía quitar su cuerpo de ese lugar, y sentía dolor por las ganas de ir al baño que tenía.

Intento recuperar algo de ella, por lo tanto quiso darle alguna sensatez de las voces a su alrededor. Se concentró, por más que su cabeza latiera y quisiese distraerla.-...aceptara?-capto como la voz de su madre. Y eso le gusto, porque su madre era confort, seguridad, sabría sacarla de ahí, y principalmente ayudarla a ir al baño.

-ya no es cuestión de lo que él quiera…-su padre estaba ahí también, y por lo que podía intuir no estaban muy lejos. Casi se pierde cuando el dolor palpitante quiso hacerla dormir nuevamente, pero la punzada de dolor de parte de su vejiga le obligaron a no desistir; aun medio inconsciente sabía que sería un bochorno orinarse encima.-….tienes razón…pero…-las voces quisieron distorsionarse de nuevo, volviéndose inconclusas, pero su cuerpo no pudo aguantar más y reacciono ante la urgencia. Levanto el torso lentamente e intento mover sus piernas, que pesaban una tonelada, y cada fibra de ella estaba exhausta. Sintió que alguien la ayudaba a incorporarse, mas no pudo abrir los ojos.

-baño…-fue todo lo que pudo pronunciar, y le costó mucho poder formularla, se creyó volar, podía sentir como era elevada por el aire. Hasta que sintió como todo su peso tenía que ser sostenido por una excusa de piernas, que estaban tan débiles por lo que se balanceo de un lado a otro cual péndulo.

-te ayudare a bajarte los pantalones…-se alarmo ya que era la voz de su padre, y negó fervientemente la cabeza, alejándole sin fuerza con las manos. Su padre no podía verla así.

-Carlisle, vete de aquí…te llamo cuando termine.-sonrió cuando escucho a su madre, que le ayudo a bajarse los pantalones, y le obligo a sentarse. Se sentía tan cansada pero orinar era tan relajante; no pudo mantener erguida su espalda por lo que lo tuvo que inclinarse a un costado y el azulejo frio le pareció tan cautivante. Por un instante, se sumergió a ese lugar que era tan profundo, pero relajante, hasta que sintió como movieron su hombro.- Bella…no te duermas.-quiso decirle que no estaba durmiendo, que estaba atenta y sabía todo lo que pasaba, aunque no tuviese la menor idea. Estar sentada en esa posición era tan incómodo pero no creía que pudiera moverse, así que no estaba mal la idea quedarse ahí por siempre.-¿terminaste? ¿Quieres hacer más?- quiso alejar a su madre, era molesta, el dolor de cabeza se iba cuando se sumergía a ese lugar pesado, por lo que prefería quedarse ahí hasta el próximo milenio.-vamos, ayúdame a pararte Bella…

-no…no quiero…-se quejó, quería dormir, aunque sentía el trasero tan frio. La empujaron hacía delante para erguirse en sus pies; y se resistió como pudo ¡que molesta que podía ser su madre cuando quería!-…déjame…

-vamos.-le dijo Esme duramente.-…o llamo a tu padre y Jasper y te van a ver como viniste al mundo.-quiso protestar mas no le pareció agradable que la viesen sin prenda alguna.- sé que puedes hacerlo…-lucho para quedarse parada, captando en medio de su nebulosa como la ropa la cubría-…te dije que podías, cariño…te coloque un poco de papel higiénico, parece que se adelantó el periodo…-asintió a no supo que.-…Carlisle…

Escucho como la puerta se abrió, mientras que apareció el ruido del agua correr, y unos brazos la alzaban para elevarla nuevamente.- el viejo se va a resentir la espalda si te carga de nuevo.- quiso reírse del chiste de Jasper, que la sujetaban protectoramente. Al instante, la superficie cómoda regreso a envolverla y se refugió en esta, mientras que una reflexión clara flotaba entre tanta confusión y pesadez.

-¿estás bien?- la mano de su madre acaricio su frente y no pudo detener una lagrima cuando, entre su tontera, se dio cuenta de la verdad.

-perdón…-murmuro mientras que el sueño la abrazaba de nuevo, llevándola donde no tenía que razonar cosas que van en contra de los sentimientos.

-¿Por qué , cariño?-y todo se volvió más oscuro pero consiguió pronunciar.

-no puedo odiarl…-fue maravilloso descansar con la vejiga vacía.

Escuchaba el murmullo, apenas audible pero latente, oculto pero vigilante, ya que lo nunca nombrado, lo nunca catalogado ni visto estaba ahí. Se mantenía constante, molesto, enojado; apretó el volante mientras que marcaba la mandíbula tratando de controlarlo, pero el desgraciado zumbaba tras su cráneo, ensordeciendo sus oídos. Porque regresaba, jamás se iría, de eso estaba seguro y…está ahí. Era parte del cosmos, enfrascado en su cuerpo y era visible en sus ojos; era él…era todo y no le importaba una mierda lo sucedido, no tenía consciencia alguna, no sabía de misericordia ni sentimientos. Solo poseer, gobernar y consumir era parte de su esencia. Porque el hambre voraz jamás se iba y el sustento se veía en peligro, implicando muchas cosas, una de estas era resguardarlo bajo su celosa supervisión. Quiso pensar, lo intento mas no había nada más que decir o conjeturar, estaba dominado por lo verdadero; la lógica y otras cosas que conforman al ser humano no pertenecían a él.

Apretó el acelerador, la urgencia dominaba haciendo vibrar todo su cuerpo, por lo que debía apurarse y llegar pronto al rescate del alimento. Movió su cuello haciendo rotar su cabeza tratando de ignorar las crecientes directrices impartidas por la bestia; _"eres una maldita perra llorona ¿lo sabías?" _le instruyo, trago con fuerza, mientras trataba de concentrarse en la carretera. Emmett procuraba no observarlo, había algo mal con Edward hoy y no quería saber qué demonios era; por lo tanto, ajusto su cinturón, rezando no morir en ese auto a consecuencia de la gran velocidad que iban, cosa que no sería un gran problema para él, pero Edward despedía un aura endemoniada que le preocupaba. Apenas logro que se cubriera con una camisa y unas zapatillas de tela antes de partir frenéticamente hacía la casa Cullen. Tendría que pedirle a Rose su cepillo de dientes para quitar el mal gusto del vomito de su boca y procuro respirar por la boca para no sentir el olor que tenía Edward, por primera vez en su vida odio tener un olfato tan sensibilizado.

"_eres asquerosamente imbécil…estúpido idiota"_ quiso pedirle que se calle, pero estaba cubierto por la inquietud de lo sucedido, de lo poco que pudo entender de parte de Emmett, Bella había sufrido algún tipo de ataque de nervios y por eso debió ser anestesiada. No pensaba en lo sucedido, por más que la culpa quisiese aplastar sus sesos haciéndolos pulpa, no pensaba en lo que haría, solo tenía que llegar y eso, esa maldita cosa que era parte de él, no paraba de callarse. Le daba igual lo mal o lo bueno, le daba igual el pasado o el presente, le daba igual la vida o la muerte, no había aire sin ella, no había nada sin ella y tenía que llegar donde su ángel se encontraba. Lo imperdonable no paraba recalcando tantas verdades que disfrazaban sus intenciones turbias; giro a la izquierda bruscamente, haciendo que Emmett cerrara los ojos acurrucándose a sí mismo, mientras daba un pequeño alarido.-ve más despacio, hombre…-mas no se entretuvo en lo que dijo el joven, tenía que apurarse, verificar como estaba y resguardarla de todo lo que le dañaba, a sabiendas que él era el causante de cada uno de sus traumas.

"_si hubieses hecho lo que te dije hace tiempo, no estaríamos en esta posición…ella no se hubiera ido…ella no pasaría por esta mierda…no sirves para nada, maldito hijo de perra"_su corazón palpitaba violentamente en su pecho, alimentado por la adrenalina que era impulsada por esa ira contra sí mismo, la rabia de ser como era y la necesidad de tenerla. Ya que ninguna reflexión tenía cabida en ese momento, ninguna miserable resolución tenía sentido alguno, no cuando el impulso contaminaba esa sangre enferma que viajaba por sus venas; el veneno crecía en su boca ante la necesidad de gritar e insultar al cielo por condenarlo a amarla, al infierno por hacerlo como era y al él mismo por el horror que cometió. No había nada más simple que no podría jamás estar sin ella.

La noche caía, a lo que Jasper cerro las cortinas de la gran sala, su madre estaba sentada en el sillón con un café en la mano, fue difícil para Rose convencerla que vaya a tomar algo mientras que reemplazaba un momento su vigilancia sobre la joven dormida.- saque turno con la licenciada Huilen, ella atenderá a Bella a primera hora el lunes.- informo Carlisle cuando se sentó al otro extremo del sillón que ocupaba su esposa; aun no sabía cómo debía actuar frente a ella, por lo que procuro mantener la distancia. Esme asintió ligeramente, enfrascada en cavilaciones ajenas al todo el mundo. Jasper, se acercó a su padre y le demando pausadamente.

-¿así que no va a ser necesario llevarla al hospital o internarla?-un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la señora, obligándose a mirar a su esposo. El doctor Cullen pasó la mano por sus cabellos, despeinándolos un poco mientras suspiraba cansado.

-no lo creo necesario ahora, ella no demostró agitación…cosa que generalmente pasa cuando una persona…

-pero esta drogada ¿Cómo es que…-le interrumpió Jasper.

-aún bajo el efecto de las drogas, cuando existe alguna tipo de enfermedad síquica importante, hay un ligero revuelo, si quieres llamarlo de alguna manera, cuando se recupera, poco o nada, la consciencia.-aclaro, más que nada para su esposa, llenándola de esperanza.

-¿puede ser cosa de una sola vez?-prosiguió el joven y su padre abrió la boca cuando escucharon, como frenéticamente, alguien abría la puerta de calle. Los tres se levantaron, para encontrar en el pasillo del corredor a Edward aparecer velozmente.

-¿está en su cuarto?- pregunto tratando de llegar hacía la escalera hacía el primer piso de la casa. No deparo en nadie, y aunque casi nadie se dio cuenta, no pasó desapercibido para su madre como su mejilla estaba roja y ligeramente hinchada, como si se hubiese golpeado en esa zona. Estaba por subir el primer escalón cuando la voz de su madre le obligo a detenerse.

-espera…está descansando, déjala tranquila un momento Edward, necesita descansar.-sonó tanto a una advertencia impartida antes de leer los cargos por todas las maldades cometidas. Se quedó quieto, pero no se giró para enfrentarlos, no por miedo a las consecuencias, no por vergüenza por los pecados realizados, ni mucho menos por respeto a su familia; sino que tenía razón, incluso el monstruo se quedó estático, ya que ambos sabían la verdad, ella necesitaba descansar y eso era lo mínimo que le debía. Bajo la cabeza, tragando con fuerza, tomando el aire que no satisfacía la necesidad de sobrevivir; pasó la mano, lentamente, por sus cabellos, entendiendo, sin reflexionarlo, que nada sería lo mismo y estaba agotado de todo esto.

Quiso gritar, por lo que su tráquea apretó, quiso volver a vomitar para sentirse que tenía alguna respuesta física en su cuerpo, quería llorar para creer que aún había algo de coherencia en él. Pero no, no lo hizo, tal vez por cobarde, tal vez por cansancio, tal vez porque le importaba una mierda todo ya; mas nada quietaba lo exhausto que estaba, y aun así sabía que no dormiría hasta saber cómo ella estaba ¿eso lo convertía en un egoísta? ¿En un sádico? ¿En un maldito enfermo? ¡Sí! Y mucho más, no pediría disculpas por ser lo que era, ya no más, y aun así deseaba tanto cuidarla, no podría perdonarlo por la violencia, eso no le preocupaba, pero se le imperaba cuidarla. Dejo de ser lógico, era la única manera de aceptar lo que sentía, durante eras se manejó por la practicidad y el engaño a sí mismo, acarreando solo consecuencias devastadoras; así que solo dejo de ser para al fin ser algo.

-¿estás bien?-cuestiono Carlisle, y por primera vez, por una única vez en su puta vida, Edward dijo la verdad.

-no…-negó lentamente la cabeza, su cuerpo dolía, sus músculos estaban tan duros, y aun así sabía que no podría dormir por más que lo necesitara.-…hace mucho tiempo que no estoy bien…-Esme contuvo las ganas de llorar, porque estaba superada por todo, como su intuición jamás fallaba y siempre supo que todo estaba mal en su pequeño mundo familiar. Se adelantó lentamente, para luego subir unos escalones colocándose al nivel de Edward, y sin mediar palabra, le abrazó. Su corazón chillo cuando sintió la pesadez en él y pudiendo apreciar sus facciones, la ausencia de emoción.

-lo siento mucho, cariño…fue mucho para ti solo, no debiste jamás pasar por esto tu solo, mi bebe…-él no supo a lo que se refería, pero dejo que su madre le guiara para resguardarlo de lo que él mismo era. No lograba pensar con claridad, le dolía tanto la cabeza y su cuerpo ya se estaba rindiendo. Deseaba tanto que Morfeo le llamase, solo detener un instante de lo que sea que pasase con él, para poder llegar a ella y aceptar el castigo por su maldad.-…ella va a estar bien ahora, te lo prometo, estará con nosotros de ahora en más, y tu podrás tener la libertad que jamás pudiste tener…lo siento por todo…

Estaba por responder, por decirle que podía hacer con sus estúpidas resoluciones; el monstruo aulló en busca de sangre, intentando dañar a todos quienes quisiesen separarla de él. _Mía ¿no lo entienden? ¿Cómo quieren que se los enseñe? Yo la tuvo y la tendré, es mía, ella es mía _ miró hacía un costado, donde la nueva mesa de vidrio adornaba el corredor, porque no pensaría, mas no se rendiría ante la bestia que pedía un sacrificio para que aprendan a no establecer terribles horrores. Y recordando el miedo en el rostro de ella, en las suplicas y llanto, se agito, para luego separarse de su madre, como si tuviese miedo que ella pudiese ver lo que él veía mediante sus recuerdos, la cual se extrañó por su comportamiento.

-¿Edward?

-hagan lo que quieran…estoy tan cansado de todo esto…-su padre se quedó helado, y su madre tembló entendiendo lo egoístas que siempre fueron para con ellos. Así que siguió su camino escalera arriba, pero hacía su cuarto, no queriendo lidiar más con el desastre en su cabeza.

-sé que estás ahí…-sintió la voz baja de Rose próxima a ella, mientras que sentía que la abrazaban.-Bella, tienes que bañarte porque apestas…-sonrió aun sin tener completa consciencia de todo, la pesadez se estaba yendo, estaba serena y descansada, algo perezosa movió la cabeza para un costado, sintiendo la respiración de su hermana que tocaba su nariz. Intento dormir un poco más, hasta que escucho el resoplido de su hermana-tu colchón está buenísimo…le gusta mucho a Emmett cuando tenemos sexo en esta cama…-esa declaración le obligo a abrir los ojos, sacándola de su letargo, encontrándose con los ojos azules de Rose.

-¿tuvieron sexo en mi cama?-su voz salió rasposa, la joven rubia sonrió divertida.

-él quiso varias veces, pero tiene un grave problema ensuciando las cosas, así que cuando acaba…-apretó los parpados, poniendo cara de asco.

-demasiada información, Rose…-se quejó, a lo que su hermana rió. Pasaron unos instantes, donde se adecuado a la luz de la lámpara próxima; estudio su habitación, que de alguna manera se veía diferente, pero sabía que nada había sido cambiado, sino que su misma esencia se había modificado.

Los pedazos que quedaban de ella se estaban levantando nuevamente, edificándose a una nueva forma de ser, a una nueva forma de ver la vida, y primordialmente, de verlo a él. Con tan solo 15 años, había pasado más de lo que un cuerpo tan joven puede soportar, se sentía tan vieja, derrotada, sola para afrontar lo que sentía y su mente dictaba. Estaba angustiada, no solo por lo pasado sino por lo que vendría, por lo que tendría que hacer para sobrevivir y la única verdad es que…no estaba dispuesta a pagar el precio. No aun, no podía, no cuando…y aun así, lo jamás perdonado reaparecía en su mente, lo sentía entre sus piernas dominando y lo palpaba en su piel como si estuviera sudando a su lado.- ¿Qué paso, Bella? ¿Qué sentiste?- casi se había olvidado que su hermana aún estaba al lado suyo, y no pudo contener una lagrima que cayó por sus ojos, levemente, hinchados.-shh, shh…-le consoló su hermana, pasando su mano, delicadamente, sobre su mejilla limpiando esa lagrima adolorida.

-me quieres ¿no es cierto? ¿Siempre me vas a querer?- los orbes se Rose se abrieron sorprendidos, asustados por la necesidad en esas palabras.

-jamás lo dudes, tonta…-la abrazo fuertemente, y Bella regreso el gesto con urgencia.-…no sé qué cosa pasaras por esa cabecita, pero yo te quiero mucho, eres parte de mi todo, Bella…-y aunque trato de contenerlo, también sollozo un poco.-…tuve miedo, jamás vi nada así, pensé que te me morías…- en tres años en el futuro, Rose tendría la misma sensación de que su hermanita se estaría muriendo, después de verla caer desde lo alto de la escalera aterrizando la espalda en esa hermosa mesita de vidrio, manchando la hermosa alfombra que sangre. El mentón de Bella tembló y oculto el rostro en el pecho de Rose.-…no tienes que llegar a ese extremo, Bella, estoy acá para escucharte…como tú lo hiciste muchas veces conmigo…-beso su frente, sintiéndose más emotiva que nunca.-…siempre estuviste ahí, déjame estar ahí por ti también…

Bella no respondió, solo se mantuvo abrazada en sus brazos. Y Rose intuyó que no vislumbraría nada de lo sucedido, por lo que decidió hacer algo desesperado para obtener alguna respuesta.

-¿Qué tal si te digo algo que nadie sabe de mí y tú me dices algo de ti?-propuso pausadamente; Bella elevo su rostro, separándose un poco, apoyando con más comodidad su cabeza sobre la almohada. Rose se dio vuelta, soltándola, mirando hacía el techo, pero tomando la mano de Bella, entrelazada a sus dedos.

De alguna manera, la joven Swan intuyo que su hermana quería compartir algo importante, por lo que no se negó. Imitándola, se giró hacia arriba mirando al techo, tal vez si la miraba a los ojos, podría decir alguna verdad de tanto que guardaba dentro de ella.

-bueno…-dudo Rose, para luego aclarar su voz.-…mi primera vez fue con Emmett…-Bella espero, ya que era vox populi que no eran vírgenes los dos.-…mi secreto es que, nuestra primera vez fue dos semanas después del día D…-haciendo alusión al día del tiroteo, como ellos lo nombraron. La jovencita, reacciono al instante.

-espera, espera, espera…-levanto el rostro para mirar a su hermana mayor, encontrándola sonrojada, cosa que jamás pasaba.-… ¿tenías 12 años y Emmett, como, no sé…10?

-para tu información él tenía 11 para esa época…-aclaro como si eso ayudase de algo, ligeramente ofendida.-…así que no…

-¿era tan chico?-termino en forma de burla. Rose apretó los labios, así que prosiguió

-bueno, tu turno…yo te mostré parte de lo mío…así que te toca…-el rostro de Bella palideció, para volver nuevamente a su lugar, mirando el techo. Quizás así podría hablar de algo.

-yo…-se atraganto ligeramente con la saliva y lo jamás perdonado. Abrió algunas veces su boca, y estaba por morderse el labio inferior remarcándole lo sucedido.-…estaba enamorada…

-¿en serio?- Rose se suavizo de inmediato.-ya era hora…y ¿Qué paso? ¿Lo conozco?

-no, ni siquiera yo llegue a conocerlo…entendí que no tendría ninguna relación normal con él…

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado. Hasta el próximo capítulo._


	14. La diversión

**Hola, este es un side story, desde el punto de vista de Emmett, donde cuento sobre su sobredosis; como se darán cuenta, es tres años a partir del capítulo anterior. El proximo capitulo sigo con la segunda parte del capítulo anterior, pero necesitaba sacarme esto de mi sistema así que lo escribi xd.**

Repito, que una excelente niña, Rainbow raw hizo un fanmade en youtube de esta historia: : www .youtube watch?v = dhSoQZdvfJo(todo junto); así que si pueden pasen y lo ven, gracias.

Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer

* * *

**La diversión**

**(side story)**

"**y por regios campos busque mi libertad. Para al fin entender, que mi vida, mi obra, mi muerte jamás llegaran a mí, hasta que acepte que esta es toda mi libertad y no lo que está al final de este lugar" (sadness)**

¿Quién demonios dijo que existía un Dios? ¿Qué había un maldito ser antropomórfico al cual se podía recurrir en situaciones extremas? Porque él siempre supo la verdad, y aun así era horrible tener que chequearla…no existe un Dios. No hay nada, solo la vida, que en si no ofrecía nada y lo que daba, te lo quitaba devastadoramente. Ya que nada dura, las construcciones, las relaciones, las personas, todo terminaba, tal vez por culpa del desgaste, tal vez por culpa de los años, tal vez por culpa de la muerte; para luego desembocar en la misma nada, ya que no hay ningún ser místico que te recibe del otro lado, y mucho menos te escucha en este otro. Porque todo se estaba acabando y con ello, la diversión. Estaba agotado, hastiado hasta la medula de cada respiro, de cada palabra, de las consecuencias de cada acto… ¿Qué había pasado con las despreocupaciones? ¿con las risas y el encanto de la libertad? ¿del sexo fogoso que partía, en su caso, en el amor que sentía por su Rosalie? Pudo haberlo tenido todo… ¡maldición! Lo tuvo todo...al menos eso creyó. Ya que era una mentira, que no solo él se contó, sino que también le inculcaron. Fue feliz, fue pleno, fue amado y al final, nada de eso tenía valor, porque se quedaría solo, ya que las consecuencias le alcanzaban y se intuía la destrucción de todo lo formo parte de su diversión.

Detestaba la seriedad, como la gente pretende que uno tome cada hecho o situación con la mayor madurez posible… ¿madurez? ¡madurez sus pelotas! No era necesario plantearse detenidamente cada situación, no era lo mejor controlar cada acto, no era apropiado ahogarse en responsabilidades. Por culpa de los que se decían a si mismo maduros, habían pasado cosas horribles, cosas que nadie podía soportar y…no quería estar solo ¡Qué mal chiste el tener que soportar tanta realidad cuando lo único que quería hacer era divertirse! Pero si habría la boca, si solo intentaba animar la situación, nadie reiría…ni siquiera él mismo. Porque el mundo se había vuelto loco y todos a su alrededor estaban muriéndose, todo había cambiado y aún faltaba más cruda realidad.

Quiso que la lujuria, las risas y chistes perduraran, pero no lo harían; porque podía soportar muchas cosas, pero no si ella le abandonaba…no podría divertirse si ella le dejaba… ¿y lo más triste de todo? Es que ni siquiera recordaba haberse acostado con Makenna. Y la diversión se desvanecía, se escapaba de sus manos, y absolutamente todo se volvería serio, se volvería vació y no quería nada de eso. No podía perderla, no a ella, no a su Rose.

Paso la mano por su rostro, despejándose, aún tenía un corto receso de las prácticas de Futbol, y no podría regresar a la universidad hasta que todo se finalice, para bien o para mal. A medida que pasaba el tiempo, nacía en su pecho un terminante odio hacía el color blanco, era horrible, era estéril, sin vida, aburrido. No soportaba lo sobrio, la seriedad, lo aburrido que todo era en ese momento. Pero no podía hacer nada para combatirlo, porque no había manera de cambiar lo pasado y que la muerte rodeara otra vez a quien amaba. Había pasado un año desde que su prima, Irina, había muerto con solo 21 años; una mezcla entre desnutrición, alcohol y drogas habían causado que su corazón parase y muriese en una sucia habitación de hotel a cientos de kilómetros de su familia. Había ido a acompañar a sus tíos cuando estos fueron a buscarla, intentando despertar algún lado sensato en ella, y aunque no quisiese admitirlo, entre toda la mierda que la rodeaba, el sexo, las drogas, las fiestas, Irina era feliz. Quizás ese siempre fue destino, quizás eso fue lo que ella siempre quiso… ¿habrá sido esa su libertad? ¿habrá sido esa su diversión? Sintió pena por ella, porque nadie pudo ayudarla, estaba tan ensimismada en la siguiente dosis que no escucho razones, porque ella siempre supo mejor que los demás y eso no le permitió ver más allá de las implicancias de sus acciones.

Y detestaba pensar de esa manera, de analizar y perder los hechos mediantes razonamientos sin sentidos. Porque no era bueno pensar las cosas con detenimiento, no le hacía bien a nadie, no le estaba haciendo bien a él. Pero aun así, las consecuencias estaban, su tía Carmen estaba internada, después que le fuese diagnosticado depresión; su tío Eleazar apenas parecía la sombra del hombre que fue, la muerte de su hija y lo que ocasiono en su esposa, habían mellado todo su carácter y apenas contestaba a quien le hablaba. Después estaba Alice, que se refugió en su amiga del alma, prácticamente vivía en la casa de Bella, huyendo de esa horrible realidad y ahora….trono sus nudillos, mientras esperaba, porque nada era como tendría que ser y no podía soportarlo, no más, porque era demasiado y solo quería liberarse un poco de tanta mierda.

El movimiento en el hospital había cesado, miro su reloj, el cual marcaba las 1.30 am; todos dormían y él esperaba. Bajo la mirada ligeramente, la larga cabellera dorada de Rose se desparramaba sobre su regazo, ya que su cabeza descansaba sobre este. Su garganta se apretó ligeramente, y guió su mano hacía el cabello de ella, para acariciarlo, cuando noto las manchas de sangre sobre el puño de su camisa. Respiro hondo, apretando los parpados, bloqueando cualquier cosa que quisiese empeorar el momento; pero la emoción fue más fuerte y su pecho tembló, mientras que un ligero lamento murió en su boca. Escucho como ella tragaba con fuerzas, abrió los ojos, dándose por enterado que no estaba dormida, mas no dijo nada, no había nada en este punto que se pudiese decir.

¿Enqué punto todo se había transformado de esta manera? ¿Desdecuándo se estuvo formando este infierno? Y no tenía a quien recurrir, porque todos estaban afectados por las implicancias… ¡maldición! Se terminaría todo, si Rose se iba, no le quedaría nadie, por más que nadie pudiese asistirlo si Rose le dejaba, porque sabía que Rose no le perdonaría, ya que ni siquiera podía perdonar a su hermano por la terrible falta cometida. Los suyos ya no serían suyos; desde muy pequeño considero que no tenía padres, ellos dos se engañaron, se gritaron y lo mandaron lejos para que no sufra por la separación de la pareja y…¡comoodiaba al maldito de su padre! Porque siempre engaño a su madre, y la muy estúpida siempre le perdono hasta que no pudo más, y todo se rompió. Pero ¿Por qué fue él el relegado? ¿Por qué fue él enviado lejos? ¿Por qué no pensaron cuanto eso le afectó? Y lo gracioso de todo esto…ellos dos regresaron a estar junto y ahora tenía un pequeño hermanito de dos años y medio años…y el remate del chiste fue que…jamás le pidieron que regrese a vivir con ellos. Así que no, él no tenía padres, ya que jamás lo consideraron como su hijo. Podía ser porque él representaba la mala época de la relación ¿Quién mierda lo sabría? Resoplo, molesto consigo mismo, porque odiaba analizar todo, ya que nada cambiaba los hechos.

¡Si, Irina estaba muerta y sepultada hacía casi un año! Y no importaba cuanto pensase en eso, nada lo cambiaría.

¡Si, sus padres jamás le quisieron! Y a él no le tendría que importar una mierda sobre ellos y su nuevo hermanito, por lo que trataba de ignorar el tema.

¡Si, aunque él no lo recordase, se había acostado en una fiesta con una chica llamada Makennam, y ahora estaba embarazada, esperando un hijo suyo! Y no importaba cuanto llorase nada cambiaba que perdería a Rose para siempre cuando ella se enterase.

¡Y si, Isabella, su cuñada, estaba combatiendo por su vida a pocos metros de ellos, en una cama de la sala de terapia intensiva! Y estaba histérico ya que no podía soportar lo blanco del corredor del hospital.

Sintió como alguien se acercaba hacia ellos, a lo que enseguida, Rose levanto su torso sentándose a su lado. Ella no giro a verlo, desde hacía casi 27 horas que ella no le veía a los ojos; aun así, levanto su mano, y acaricio su brazo, consolándola, haciendo que ella se agite visiblemente. Ignoro la reacción de ella, y se fijó en Carlisle que se aproximaba a ellos; sus ojeras eran profundas, mientras que su rostro estaba demacrado por el cansancio. Sin querer paso, rápidamente, su vista hacia los nudillos inflamados de Carlisle, para luego enfocarse nuevamente en su rostro. Carlisle se detuvo frente de ellos.-Emmett…-le indico.-…Esme quiere hablar contigo…

-¿algo paso? ¿Ella despertó?- se adelantó Rose, parándose, acercándose a su padre. La mirada de Carlisle se ensombreció, negando con la cabeza.

-por favor, Emmett, ve…-el joven dudo un poco, y después de besar la sien de su novia, se alejó de ella, mirando de reojo hacía atrás mientras que Carlisle hablaba con ella, y Rose comenzó a llorar. Trago con fuerza, y el corredor se le hizo demasiado largo, sus piernas pesaron, pero no se detuvo. Ignoro cualquier reflexión que quisiese intimidarlo y continúo caminando, dando vuelta el pasillo noto las puertas de entrada a terapia intensiva, donde a un costado, sentado en el suelo, estaba Jasper. No quiso verlo, sabía que debía tener el rostro lastimado, y deseaba tanto darle una golpiza de muerte. Pero fue más potente su inconsciente y pronuncio.

-cuando pueda…vas a pagar por lo que hiciste…-Jasper enterró sus rostro en sus brazos, mientras que flexionaba las piernas.

-ella lo sabía, siempre lo supo y no fue capaz…-murmuro rápidamente, y estaba por patearle, quiso tanto patearle, cuando la puerta se abrió, dando a conocer a Esme. Sintió tanta pena por la señora que fue más una madre para él que su propia progenitora; se veía tan consumida, carcomida por la situación y el dolor por todo lo expedía por cada poro. Cuando lo vio, le sonrió cálidamente por más que sus ojos fueran el reflejo del dolor. Miro de reojo a su hijo, pero no deparo en él, sino que tomo a Emmett del brazo para hablar con él en un lugar retirado. Se dejó llevar por la señora Cullen, lastimándole en su corazón cuando noto como aun, como él, ella tenía manchas de sangre sobre sus ropas.

Llegaron a un lugar a la otra punta, colocándose frente a un gran ventanal. Esme le soltó y él deparo como las manos de la señora temblaron, como si tuviera mucho frío; todo se sentía tan adulto, tan maduro, tan duro para él, y eso le asusto, pero no modulo palabra. Esme paso la mano por sus ropas, pero no levanto el rostro para enfrentarlo, sino que se concentró en el parque que se veía tras el ventanal.-debes estar cansado cariño, sería mejor que vayas a tu casa para descansar…-cada axioma se sintió hueco, sin vida, maquinizado; la nariz le pico, conteniendo las ganas de llorar, queriendo gritar, evitar tanta seriedad, tanta muerte que se traspiraba. Su mentón tembló, y deseo refugiarse en las faldas de su madre, ya que era demasiada realidad para soportar, aunque la muy maldita realmente no le importase sobre él ¡Demonios! Su cuñadita moriría, la familia Cullen se rompería para siempre, y él perdería a Rose.

Le costó hablar, porque todo se atoraba en su garganta, y por primera vez en su vida…entendió lo que era el odio. Emmett se odiaba. Ya que nada se mantenía divertido, porque Rose sufría y él, agregaría más dolor a su vida. Y el maldito color blanco del pasillo no ayudaba a su padecimiento.-estoy bien…-susurro, pero sabía bien ella no le había escuchado.

-perdona que te tenga que pedir este favor…pero ¿puedes ir a ver como esta Edward?- y nada desato tantos celos en él, porque después de lo sucedido, aun cuando su hija había caído de lo alto por culpa de Jasper y, primordialmente, de Edward, ella aun, como madre, necesitaba saber cómo estaba Edward, como estaba ese monstruo, al cual consideraba, como su hijo mayor. Y su propia madre, no lo venía a visitar hacía casi dos años ¿Cómo era posible que algunos tengan tanto y él tan poco?- no quiero meterte en medio pero no…

-lo hare…-dijo sin pensar, porque ella ya demasiado sufría y la verdad es que ya no aguantaba más lo estéril del hospital. Esme levanto el rostro, mostrando sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, a lo que la respiración de Emmett se cortó. La señora se abalanzo para abrazarlo, y él se refugió en estos; dejo que la pequeñez de su suegra le cubra, porque no soportaba más nada, porque él daría el tiro de gracia a Rose cuando se entere que le engaño y ahora tendría un hijo con otra mujer. Porque algo que jamás haría sería abandonar a su hijo, y él se haría responsable por todo, por más que eso no fuese para nada divertido.

-gracias…-su voz sonó tan desesperada, aun en su tono bajo.-…muchas gracias, cariño. Todo estar bien, Bella se recuperara…-y él tembló. Abrió los ojos, ni se había enterado que los había cerrado, y tuvo la necesidad de huir de ahí, de buscar lo que le hiciese reír, lo que le hiciese soportar todo esto, lo que le hiciese olvidar y divertirse. Esme tomo el rostro de Emmett entre sus manos, le indico.-…por favor dile…-ella se atraganto un poco.-…dile…que no importa que…mamá lo ama ¿de acuerdo?-él tuvo que asentir y se estaba por separar, cuando ella aferro su agarre.-…y que…-el dolor se formó en el rostro de Esme, sumado a un gran pesar.-…yo sé que él la ama mucho…yo lo sé…-

Emmett se petrifico siendo incapaz de acotar nada; la única reacción que tuvo fue...huir. Se dio vuelta mientras que nacía la urgencia de correr, de salir de ese lugar, de no tener que lidiar con nada de eso nadamás. No regreso hacía Rose para despedirse, porque no podía respirar, no podía escuchar más nada, necesitaba escapar de lo blanco del hospital, que le molestaba, hacía que su piel aprese su alma y la sofoque presto atención a la gente ni a los pisos que tuvo que bajar para llegar a la salida, tan pronto como el aire toco su rostro, trago una gran bocanada de aire, ya que estaba exhausto, no lo soportaba más ¿Dónde había quedado esas épocas felices? ¿Por qué demonios había hecho todo lo que hizo?

Su mente se bombardeó de recuerdos, de la fiesta en la universidad y como había tomado tanto que se despertó desnudo la mañana siguiente y esa maldita chica estaba abrazada a él, también desnuda. El momento que Alice le llamo para decirle que habían encontrado muerta Irina, la desesperación en su voz y los días siguientes. Pero todo empezó a ir mal, desde hacía tres años, cuando se enteró que su madre estaba embarazada de siete meses ¡la maldita perra tardo en decirle siete meses que estaba preñada del hombre que siempre critico! Y ellos estaban felices, en su puta burbuja de amor y familiaridad, donde él no estaba incluido, ya que jamás le quisieron. Se refregó el rostro, cuando los gritos, el horror y la imagen de Bella cayendo de lo alto de la escalera reapareció para socavarlo; sus manos temblaron, pero respiro, respiro lo mejor que pudo, enfocando su vista en el estacionamiento. Encontró su Jepp, subiéndose yendo contra la opresión en su pecho…no debía ser de esta manera.- te amo, Rose…-susurro, bajando la cabeza hacía el volante, apoyándola, mientras que sus manos lo apretaron con tal fuerza que volvieron blancos sus nudillos. Él debió ser padre hacía tres años, él iba a tener un bebe con la mujer que amaba, y aunque fue más joven en esa época, hubiese sido el mejor padre del mundo…pero su Rose lo perdió con solo dos meses de gestación. Y ahora sería padre de una chica que ni siquiera sabía el apellido; jamás la había registrado hasta esa mañana donde se despertó con el cuerpo de ella pegado al de él.

Y él no abandonaría a su hijo, no sería como sus padres, no estaría de pareja con la chica, que intuía que no estaba bien de la cabeza; pero jamás dejaría un hijo por el mundo sin su protección y guía, sería el mejor padre del mundo, pero sin su Rose. Sus ojos se aguaron, luchando contra las lágrimas que querían ser derramadas, y agito la cabeza para dejar de pensar, no quería pensar, todo era más fácil cuando no pensaba. Arranco el motor y salió del estacionamiento, cuando de reojo, noto a un costado de la calle, a un volvo plateado estacionado. Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, frenando bruscamente; sin molestarse en estacionar correctamente, se bajó de su jepp, para balancearse hacía el otro lado de la calle, donde estaba el volvo. Llego hacía la ventana del conductor, donde le dio un golpe a la ventanilla, para luego rodear el auto y colocarse frente del lado del acompañante. No percibió nada dentro, a consecuencia de que los vidrios eran polarizados no podía admirar que era lo que sucedía.

Superado por la situación, por toda la mierda que se acumulaba a su alrededor, no espero ni un instante antes de decir lo suficientemente fuerte para que escuchara dentro del auto.-abre la puta puerta, Edward, eres lo suficientemente macho para follarte a una niña pero no para enfrentar a un hombre…-la puerta se destrabo, a lo que Emmett la abrió para acomodarse en el asiento y cerrarla tras él. El ambiente dentro del vehículo estaba saturado, se sentía el espesor de la situación, aplastando los hombros de Emmett, el cual, no decidió no mirar hacía ese hombre, que durante mucho tiempo admiro y ahora…la verdad es que no sabía que sentía sobre él.

-¿ella está bien?-la voz de Edward era distinta, osca y vacía, no supo porque pero eso le aturdió ligeramente, se estaba desesperando, necesitaba rápidamente divertirse, era demasiado para él, necesitaba reírse un momento y olvidar absolutamente todo.

Abrió la boca para responder, pero no pudo. Una pregunta taladraba su cabeza, necesitaba una contestación, porque toda su vida había dado vuelta y necesitaba poner sentido a algo a toda la mierda que se acumulaba.-de todas las mujeres…-se atoro un poco, a lo que su boca se secó un poco. Quedo mirando fijo el paisaje que la noche ofrecía, el frio y lo desértico, mientras que sentía lo macabro que todo se había vuelto.-… ¿desde cuándo…-y no pudo terminar de formular la frase.

Escucho una risa grotesca, por lo que apretó los puños, aun reusándose a mirar a esa mierda de persona.-¿quieres saber al igual que Carlisle desde cuando me la follo? ¡Vamos, Emmett! Pensaba que tu serías más original...- cada palabra salía con más cizaña, más teñida de odio y bronca; Emmett tuvo que cerrar los ojos, contrayendo sus facciones porque no fue lo suficientemente rápido para llegar en lo alto de la escalera para detener la pelea y por consiguiente, la caída de Bella.-…¿Por qué no me preguntas si lo hicimos en la cocina o el lavado o cual posición a ella le gustaba más?...-impulsivo, ya que su ropa aún tenían manchas de sangre, sangre derramada por su cuñadita, esa jovencita que se estaba muriendo a unos metros y ese maldito enfermo que causo todo se estaba burlando de la situación, se giró, levantando el puño, propinándole una trompada en el rostro a Edward. Le atino a la mandíbula, cosa que causo que Edward diese vuelta la cara, chocando la frente con la ventanilla; logro controlarse, pero tomo del cuello de la camisa la ropa de ese maldito bipolar.

-ella puede morir …-le grito con odio.-…¿lo sabes? Ella puede morir y todo es tu…-Edward giro su rostro para mirarlo, y el corazón de Emmett se quedó paralizo un instante, porque el rostro magullado por la pelea con Jasper y la paliza que Carlisle intento darle, pudo ver el dolor; Edward se estaba muriendo. Y ahí comprendió porque no se había defendido cuando Carlisle le enfrento, e intento golpearle ferozmente ni había respondido a su golpe…a Edward no le importaba, no le importaba una mierda lo que pasara con él. Una lagrima se derramo por el contorno de la mejilla de Edward, a lo que tuvo que tragar con fuerzas mientras que sus manos temblaron, abandonando el cuello de la camisa de él. Esos ojos verdes estaban vacíos, como los de un muerto, cualquier rastro de vida se estaba evaporando, comprendiendo que si su cuñadita moría, Edward también lo haría.

Le costó respirar, necesitaba dejar todo eso, porque no pertenecía a esa lugar, ese tiempo no era el suyo; él tenía que vivir entre los brazos de Rose, esos brazos que siempre le refugiaban, pero ya no estarían…y Rose sufriría de mil maneras distintas, a lo cual, sería parte su culpa. No podía saber más nada de nada, necesitaba esconderse hasta que pasase la tormenta, necesitaba divertirse y bloquear su mente. Sin consciencia, bajo rápidamente del auto, para subir a su propio vehículo y escapar de ese lugar; no escucho nada, no sintió nada, no podría aguantar nada más…¡esa maldita mujer estaba embarazada y él sería padre! Y no podría evadir esa responsabilidad, no lo haría, cuando se había prometido no ser como su padre. Mas también había prometido jamás engañar a Rose y lo había hecho, por más que no lo recordase.

-lo siento, Rose…por favor, lo siento…no puedo, no puedo…-hiperventilo, le costaba enfocar la vista, necesitaba refugio, necesitaba escapar de todo eso.-…no te mueras Bella, ella no lo va a soportar…-suplico a la nada, ya que no podía creer en Dios, no cuando no era divertido hacerlo, no era gracioso contemplarse tan pequeño con respecto al mundo como en ese momento se sentía. Urgente, llego a su departamento, el cual aún pagaba el alquiler por más que no estuviera gran parte del año en este; el móvil a su lado sonó, pero lo ignoro, porque era imperante la subida, la quemazón en su nariz y sabía que tenía algunos gramos detrás del mueble de su recamara.

Cerró la puerta de entrada y también la puerta de su cuarto, nadie le tenía que disturbar; al día siguiente sacaría todas su cosas de ese lugar, no quería tener a Jasper cerca, con quien compartía la renta. Saco la bolsita con el polvo del cielo, compuesto por nubes y hermosas sensaciones, dando la divinidad con solo aspirarlo; sentándose a un costado de la cama. Paso la mano por su rostro, el cual estaba traspirado, y sintió como nuevamente su móvil vibraba en su bolsillo por lo cual, se limpió la boca para luego dejar el móvil a un costado de la cama. Necesitaba este momento para él, después podría regresar toda la mierda junta, el bebe en camino, las lastimaduras de Bella, los llantos de Alice que se acrecentaron ante las acusaciones de Jasper, y lo que tendría que decirle a Rose.

Deposito el contenido sobre la mesita de luz que tenía una superficie de vidrio, para luego sacar una tarjeta de crédito de su billetera; la corto, acomodando el polvo, concentrado en la sensación que vendría, porque al fin podría reírse, sería todo un gran chiste que era lo que podía manejar, lo demás no, lo demás le estaba ahogando. Preparando un pequeño papel lo dio forma de cucurucho, porque lo necesitaba, necesitaba saber que nada se le estaba escapando, que nada era tan aburrido, que nadie moriría ni nada cambiaría. En forma de hilera dispuso el maravilloso polvo blanco para luego, mediante el cucurucho improvisado, logro que subiera el polvo para llenar su nariz y viajar hacía su cabeza, para llenarlo e inundarlo de paz. Por lo histérico que se encontraba, tomo dos filas más sin esperar un momento, para luego pasarse la mano por la nariz mientras que le molestaba hasta en la boca el polvo que también le secaba. Cuando bajo la mano hacía la mesita para tomar un poco de lo que había quedado, el golpe por la droga llego, tirándolo hacía atrás, cayendo de espaldas hacía la cama; todo dio vueltas, las ganas junto a esas fuerzas se acrecentaron en sus músculos, y rió. Al fin la diversión regresaba a él.

Se levantó cual resorte, sacándose el saco que tenía, porque ya era él mismo, y no ese ser que fue hasta ese momento lleno de problemas y desdichas. Sin importarle una mierda, fue hacía el cuarto de Jasper para prender el equipo de música y colocar la sonata adecuada para ese momento, algo de Metallica y The Clash para animar el ambiente. Sentía como cada parte de su cuerpo vibraba y todo danzaba a su alrededor; al fin era pleno, podría reír sin pensar en las preocupaciones. Estaba la música tan fuerte que no sintió como el teléfono de la casa sonaba para luego mandar la llamada al contestador.

-"Emmett…soy Amud, estuve tratando de contactarte todo el día pero no pude…te llamaba para avisarte que tengas cuidado. Hay una loca enferma en el campus que ha drogado a varios, para luego decir que tuvieron sexo con ella y que está esperando un bebe. Así que te prevengo para que no te pase…nos vemos en la práctica".- la boogeyman de Metallica sonaba fuertemente, tapando cualquier sonido que quisiese llegar hacía él, porque era libre, feliz y lo sentía desde la punta de los pies. Salto eufórico, fuera de sí, mientras que, yendo hacía su cuarto, lo primero que se encontró fue su imagen en el espejo de pared y detesto la imagen que le mostro. Estaba traspirado, sus rizos estaban desparramados por todos lados y el cansancio invadía su rostro, sumadas a sus mangas con manchas de sangre seca; y ese no era él, él era Emmett McCarty, era divertido y no lo que le mostraba el espejo. Se enfureció, mientras que el móvil vibraba nuevamente, su cabeza ardía, y sus extremidades se volvieron pesadas, pero fue a tirar el maldito espejo, que le obligaba a olvidarse de la sensación que estaba tardando en llegar y le estaba poniendo histérico.

Su cabeza comenzó a palpitar mientras que noto que en forma lenta el espejo caía cerca de él rompiéndose en miles de pedazos sobre la alfombra. Y ahí supo que algo estaba mal, su corazón palpito desaforadamente mientras que todo su cuerpo comenzó a quemarse desde adentro, por debajo de la piel pero por encima de los músculos; todo iba muy lento, ajeno a él. La diversión se estaba diluyendo por su sistema nerviosoy le estaba contaminando, contaminando cualquier respuesta que quisiese tener; las ganas de vomitar se juntaron pero no podía hacerlo a lo que se estancaba en su garganta ahogándolo. Intento llegar a la cama, cuando su cuerpo comenzó a doler, y se le hizo tan complicado pensar, ya que el ahogo se profundizaba, le costaba tomar el aire, pero estaba vez no era una sensación, era la pura realidad. Esa maldita realidad que jamás le dejo divertirse.

Nada en él respondió, mientras que tembló descontroladamente y cayó al piso, encima de los vidrios del espejo roto, cortándose. La adrenalina se movía tan libremente, que casi no sintió dolor por los vidrios clavados en sus manos y pecho pero no era suficiente para ayudarle a movilizarse con libertad; aun entre tanta desesperación tuvo un momento de reflexión ¿Bella no sintió nada cuando esos vidrios cortaron su espalda? ¿O le dolió? Podía sentir como si una fuerza la arrastrara hacía tras, contra su deseo de ir hacia delante. Tenía que llegar al móvil que estaba en la cama y pedir ayuda; su corazón se volvió pesado junto a sus pulmones, mientras que creyó que alguien apretaba su garganta. Sus fibras se tensaban, adormeciéndose pero de manera tenebrosa; la habitación se volvía cada vez más oscura, negra ante él; se desesperaba a cada instante y le costaba un mundo para moverse, mientras que la sangre manchaba el suelo, su mano derecha sangraba demasiado. Se arrastró, tenía que llegar, tenía que llamar a Rose, porque ella sabría quéhacer, su amor siempre sabía qué hacer. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, mientras que sintió que se ahogaba por su propio vomito que no podía quitar.

Hizo tanta fuerza, acalorándose, por más que desde su pecho naciese un frió que le congelaba, pero consiguió llegar al costado de la cama; en medio de su confusión, sabía que si se detenía a descansar no se movería más…se estaba muriendo. Sabía perfectamente que se estaba muriendo y no quería, quería a su Rose, quería su vida, quería tenerlo todo nuevamente por más mierda que fuese, por más que fuese aburrido. Estaba aterrado, el miedo invadía su medula, mientras que su visión se oscurecía a tal punto, que creyó que se estaba quedando ciego. Palideció mientras que el frió crecía dentro suyo, y sus funciones motoras se apagan; intento levantar la mano, llegando a alcanzar el móvil, pero no pudo, cayendo al suelo como si no tuviera vida alguna. Algunas lágrimasse derramaron mientras que miraba bajo la cama, no escuchaba nada, solo su corazón que cantaba cada vez más pausadamente sus latidos; abrió su boca, mientras que el frió le congelaba, endureciéndole.-Rose…-susurro, como si eso hiciese que apareciese mágicamente a su lado. Su corazón y pulmones se apagaron, dando con gran fuerza, unos últimos latidos y suspiros.

Se quedó con la oscuridad bajo la cama y expulso aire por última vez. Dejo de dolerle, no se sentía aburrido, no se sentía serio, pero tampoco era divertido, sino calmo, esa paz que solo obtuvo entre los brazos de Rose. Viendo sin ver, todo a su alrededor desapareció, y no tuvo miedo, solo algo de curiosidad por más que no pudiese moverse; unos pies aparecieron frente de él, su tez trigueña le dio familiaridad pero no podía hablar, solo estaba ahí. La persona frente de él, se arrodillo para enfocar su rostro hacía él.-jamás fuiste muy inteligente, Emmett…-se burló Irina, sin malicia. Se veía tan hermosa su prima, contenta como cuando era pequeña. Y eso le dio tanta felicidad-…pero es de familia.-le saco la lengua juguetona, y él quiso reír, mas estaba congelado sin poder moverse. Irina miro hacía un costado y sonrió.-¿Qué dices?- le pregunto hacía la persona que estaba a un costado pero su rango de visión no le permitía ver quien era.

-sí, siempre supe que era un estúpido…-la voz de Charlie sonó próxima, y quiso defenderse, ya que el jefe de policía siempre hablo con cierta autoridad que le dio reticencia, despertando todas su vetas rebeldes; se distrajo al instante, cuando noto que alguien se aproximaba por detrás de Irina, no pudo ver muy bien, ya que todo tomo luz alrededor suyo, dificultando su visión. Irina se levantó dándole paso a los otros pies, la piel era tan blanca, casi pálida; la persona, lentamente, se arrodillo, para verle al rostro y Emmett quiso llorar. Los labios carnosos de Bella se veían tan rojos, sus ojos chocolates estaban tan vivaces y la felicidad en su rostro era celestial. Quiso gritar, pero lo único que pudo hacer fue llorar.

-no llores…-le recomendó Bella suavemente, que extendió su mano para acariciarle el rostro y la paz creció dentro de él, por más que ya no sintiese nada de su cuerpo.-…estaremos bien, Emmett, no te preocupes.- y dejo que la paz que sonaba tan prometedora le guía, porque ya no quería lo divertido, solo quería tener esa paz que solo pudo conseguir con Rose y se sintió tan espectacular que fue imposible negarse.

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado. Hasta el próximo capítulo._


	15. La ruptura (parte dos)

**hola, gracias por seguir ahí y perdonen lo que tardo**

Repito, que una excelente niña, Rainbow raw hizo un fanmade en youtube de esta historia: : www .youtube watch?v = dhSoQZdvfJo(todo junto); así que si pueden pasen y lo ven, gracias.

Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer

* * *

**La ruptura**

"**Antes de morir, quisiera sentir…y no puedo, no hay dolor, no hay amor, no hay nada. Si te lo pregunto ¿sabrás responderme? Si te lo pido ¿podrás hacerlo? Si te toco ¿podrás sentirlo? Y hoy, mientras lloro con lágrimas secas comprendo que mi muerte no significa nada para ti. Tú estabas muerto antes que yo." (Emptyness)**

Espero un momento, mientras su hermanita reflexionaba profundamente, y de alguna manera, presintió que era una máscara; un escalofrió recorrió su espalda, a lo que tuvo que tragar con fuerza, bajando la mirada, ya que jamás existió tal intimidad entre ellas, porque entablar intimidad significa entrar en la mente del otro, atender al otro, darse cuenta que el otro no es que uno piensa, y eso influye en uno mismo ¿y podría resistirlo? ¿Podría afrontar la verdad? Porque esa jovencita era su hermanita, ella la vio crecer, pasar por miles de infiernos demostrando que su alma era tan poderosa que nada podía derrocarla. Y aun así, sintió que se le iba, la mente de Bella se quebró por ver pelear a sus padres, y ella misma entendió que frágil mundo le rodeaba. Era un mundo cruel, más con las almas buenas y caritativas como la de Bella, como sería el alma de su bebe ¿y si este mundo no era adecuado para recibirlo? ¿Y si ella misma influía de tal manera en su futuro bebe, arruinándolo? ¿Y si…simplemente no era acta para ser madre? No solo era muy joven, Emmett tenía un futuro tan prometedor y sabía que este futuro bebe podía quitarle todas sus posibilidades. Siempre se creyó preparada para ser madre, siempre lo quiso, y aun así, cuando lo estaba por ser, no podía aplacar las dudas, no podía parar de pensar los contras, y la verdad es que…estaba absolutamente aterrada.

¡Qué extraña la mente de una embarazada! Las ideas que la rodeaban, cosas locas, inconexas y que al final estaban relacionadas minúsculamente, con gran influencia entre ellas. Sus procesos mentales parecían moldearse de tal manera, que cada hecho no podía pasar desapercibido para sus ojos, y su mente se abría a un nuevo mundo que le petrificaba, afianzando la sensación que siempre estuvo ciega a lo que le rodeaba. Tuvo tanto miedo de perder a su familia, tenía tanto miedo de enfrentar a sus padres con el tema del embarazo, el mundo es un lugar tan oscuro, lleno de supersticiones y descaros, de acciones sádicas y horrendas que afectan, y aun así, podía proyectar dormir a su bebe entre sus brazos cuando cerraba los ojos. Podía plantearse una vida llena de risas, caricias, palabras dulces, una vida plena y completa con su bebe junto a su lado, una vida que puede ser horrible y aun así valdría tanto la pena, si tuviera a su bebe acurrucado en su pecho. Paso la mano por su estómago, para recordarse que estaba creciendo lentamente dentro suyo, y tomo valor para dar voz a una idea que siempre estuvo rondando en su mente.- ¿le dijiste a Edward lo que sientes por él?-

No obtuvo respuesta, aguardo un instante antes de levantar la cabeza para ver el rostro pálido de su hermanita, mientras que su mentón temblaba y sus ojos parecía salirse de orbita. Sus grandes ojeras se oscurecían mientras que algunas lágrimas eran derramadas; se asustó, por lo que abrazo a Bella rápidamente, conteniéndola. Pudo sentir como ella temblaba entre sus brazos y su respiración se aceleraba, como si le costara respirar. Fue una duda que siempre le rodeo, dándole escalofríos, pero la quiso negar; aunque de cierto modo le pareció graciosa y adorable la idea, algo en esta le inquietaba y no sabía el motivo. Y ahora, presenciando la reacción de su hermanita, comprendía que sus sentimientos eran más profundos por su hermano mayor. Acarició sus cabellos para mirarla de nuevo a los ojos, encontrándose con una Bella sumamente emocionada, mientras que derramada más lágrimas. Por regla general no era una persona sensible, pero la emotividad que Bella demostraba y expedía por cada poro le obligo a derramar algunas lágrimas también.

Sonrió por bajo, sacándole el peso a la situación, asegurándole que no tenía que sentirse culpable por sentirse atraída por su hermano. El creciente sonrojo y la dificultad en la respiración de Bella, le indico que tenía que calmarla.-no te estoy juzgando…solo quería decirte que está bien, está bien…-los labios de su hermanita se abrieron, agitados, pero no salió ninguna palabra, mientras que la desesperación estaba marcada en su rostro.-…Edward no es tu hermano, él es tu tutor, y por lo que tengo entendido, uno muy apuesto…no sabría afirmarlo, es mi tío…-frunció los labios en señal de asco.-… así que es normal que te sientas atraída hacía él…-quitándole el rigor por las sanciones que pudiese creer que recibiría. La jovencita bajo la mirada, en lo que pudo identificar vergüenza y algo más, no supo que fue, que le dejo desconcertada.- ¡vamos! No te pongas así…-le ánimo, dándole un tinte jocoso a su tono.-…no hay nada por lo que debes sentirte mal…no hiciste nada malo.

Mas Bella no hablo, sino que aproximo su cuerpo al de su hermana, escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de ella. Rosalie se enfocó en el papel tapiz de color verdoso de la habitación de Bella, que le trasportaba a un gran bosque donde podía ser feliz solo observando ese color; y trago fuerte, sintiendo la pequeñez de Bella entre sus brazos.

-¿Por qué siempre quieres hacer lo correcto, Bells?- pronuncio con resignación, percibiendo como su hermanita se queda petrificada, cual estatua entre sus brazos.- ¿Por qué solo… no mandas todo a la mierda?- cierta acidez se trasfondo en la voz de Rosalie, como si esas preguntas estuviesen revestidas tóxicamente.-no tienes que ser perfecta…no tienes que perdonarlo todo, no tienes por qué soportar…-Bella se alejó ligeramente, frunciendo el ceño.

El rostro duro de Rosalie le dio la pauta que estaba cabreada, muchos conocían de primera mano el odio y bronca de Rosalie Cullen, mas era la primera vez que ella era el objetivo de esa bronca. Agotada, de lo que paso, de lo que pasaba, de que aun podía sentir la molestia entre sus piernas, como él la asalto violentamente, imponiéndose, inundándola de locura y aberración…no podía soportar a nadie más que le mira así, de que alguien más expulse sus frustraciones y demonios en ella. No quería escuchar, no quería saber nada, así que se separó de su hermana, no quería saber a qué se refería, no quería saber nada. Levanto el torso, para colocar lentamente sus pies en el piso, y así levantarse.

-no se…-murmuró, sin saber que decir, sin ganas de hablar.

-lo siento, Bella, pero no te entiendo…no logro comprenderte, y eso es tan…-acoto desesperada Rose, por no saber llegar a ella, como esa intimidad que habían creado se rompió en un instante. No podía detener lo que realmente pensaba, al presenciar como su mente se descompagino de su cuerpo, dejando que esas reacciones violentas la hiciesen colapsar al presenciar cómo sus padres peleaban, reafirmaban que Bella ocultaba tantas cosas que le dañaban y enfermaban su alma. No quería perderla, no podía hacerlo, porque ella era parte de su vida, como lo sería en el futuro su bebe…como lo era en el presente su bebe, y tenía que romper esa barrera que Bella había impuesto entre ella y su familia. Así que lucharía, no quedaba otra salida, demasiado tiempo había dejado pasar y eso no podía ser modificado, pero ahora estaba consciente que había un problema y tenía que destruirlo para salvar a quienes amaban, para salvar a su hermanita menor.

-no quiero…-se levantó de la cama, huyendo, sintiendo como de apoco las paredes de la habitación se achicaban, no podía escuchar ninguna otra palabra; cada axioma se distorsionaba, no podía detener como apretaba en la garganta y como, aun sin fuerza, sus pies se movilizaban para huir. Fue una estupidez creer que estaría bien en casa, que todo mágicamente desaparecería, que dejaría de sentirse tan…rota. Pero si escapaba, si solo viajaba lejos, lejos de todos y de ella misma, todo se diluiría para dejar de cortarle la respiración.

-solo quiero hablar…-intento razonar con ella, Rosalie, mientras observaba como se dirigía hacia la puerta. Eso toco una fibra delicada que aún se encontraba intacta dentro de ella, quitando cualquier raciocinio, para dejar la violencia…porque el daño estaba hecho y ahora quedaba esto, quedaba la bronca, el odio y las ganas de huir para siempre.

"_eres mía ¿lo entendiste?" _murmuró el recuerdo en su cabeza, acosándola y alertándola de lo que le ahogaba, apretando su garganta para luego liberar un instante, dándole la falsa sensación de bienestar.

-¡yo no quiero hablar!- grito fuera de sí, adquiriendo más fuerza su cuerpo, por más que estuviese exhausta; su cuerpo se agito, abriendo la puerta para escapar de ella misma. Porque podía sentirlo respirar en su oído, podía sentir sus labios sobre su piel, podía sentir su miembro entre sus piernas y ¿lo que más detestaba de todo eso?...es que no sentía asco. Él se atrevió a quitarle todo, su inocencia y sus ganas de intentarlo, por mucho tiempo creyó que podía destruir los demonios de él, esa potencia que se mantenía presente pero oculta entre la penumbra de su alma…pero eso era todo lo que él era, no había nada más, no era nada más. Entonces ¿Qué fue lo que amo de él? Si no hubo nada bueno entre ellos, por más que creyó que existiese la calidez en su mirada o su toque, él jamás mintió y aun así, ella escucho otro cantar. Escucho coros celestiales en su voz, vio un manantial renovador en su mirada y el toque de las nubes en sus dedos…pero la verdad es que su cielo realmente era un infierno que le calcinaba con cada respiración.

"_¿Así que prefieres a ese perro miserable? ¿Es eso, mi pequeña Bella?" _la acusación escupida por él regresaba sin recaudo alguno, potenciando la furia en sus venas. Porque no necesitaba a nadie más, porque no había nada para ella, solo él. No sabía cómo sentirse al respecto, pero sabía que no podía estar sin él, le era imposible, por más que aborreciese sus actos, por más que repugnase la manera en la cual le trato, necesitaba huir para refugiarse en sus brazos.

Se estaba volviendo loca, y nadie lo entendía, porque no lo podía hablar con nadie…solo con él, el monstruo que había creado el caos dentro de ella. Sus ojos viajaron hacía todo el pasillo, como si no conociese su propio hogar, no escucho como su hermana le llamaba tras ella, solo tenía una idea fija en su mente, que era gritada por su alma condenada

-me tengo que ir, me tengo que ir, me tengo que ir, me tengo que ir….-repitió cual disco rayado, por lo bajo y en forma desesperada. Estaba agobiada, hastiada de estar sola, de no poder odiarlo y aun así, necesitarlo a su lado ¡por todo lo santo! ¡Estaba enferma! Quería irse, necesitaba gritarlo al universo que cometía el peor pecado al no odiarlo después de lo que hizo, después de machacar sus anhelos, de destruir cada faceta buena en ella, de contaminarla con la locura que él tanto poseía. Su piel le molestaba, mientras que, desesperada buscaba alguna ruta de escape; su mente no concatenaba ninguna idea, no viendo la escalera que iba hacía el primer piso, solo sentía como las paredes se deformaban a su alrededor, presentando un paisaje catastrófico en el cual colapsarían para caer encima de ella. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, porque no quedaba nada en ella para salvar, no quedaba nada para proteger de la verdad y como cada palpitar le aturdía, para desquiciarla.

-Bella…-le llamo su padre, se giró para encontrarse con él, quien estaba a pocos pasos de ella, no supo porque él se comportaba de esa manera, algo no estaba bien en sus rasgos desesperados. Pero no le importaba, solo necesitaba huir, escapar de su cuerpo, dejar que nada más le afecte. Y por algún motivo, odio a su padre, porque ella vino a buscar paz y protección bajo ese techo, porque cuando todo lo demás fallaba su familia debía estar…y no hubo nada de eso. Porque al final del día estaba sola, con los demonios que él le había transmitido y los propios, para potenciarse de tal manera que ahora estaba descompuesta de estar viva, de no poder escapar y tener que soportar su propia respiración. Subió la mano hacía sus cabellos, apretando fuertemente su cabeza con las manos, en un intento de aplacar lo que sea que sintiese, porque la habitación se estaba derritiendo, por el calor que ella expedía al causa del infierno interno que le consumía con sus llamas.

-me tengo que ir, me tengo que ir…-elevo su voz, sin comprender porque su familia estaba ahí, y el asco que se originaba al compartir el mismo espacio con ellos. Le dio malestar las lágrimas en el rostro de su madre, y como Jasper, junto a Emmett, se mantenían atentos a algo impredecible. ¿Por qué no la dejaban en paz? ¡A ellos jamás les importo! ¿Por qué actuaban como, si quiera, les interesase que le sucedía? Quería a su madre a su lado pero no soportaría ninguna otra palabra, cada una sulfuraría sus vísceras para despedir la porquería que tenía dentro, los años de agobio y rencor que jamás fueron demostrados. Los años de silencio y paciencia que tanto le irritaron, porque ella no era ella, y todo era culpa de ese maldito monstruo por el cual vivía. ¡No lo odiaba y lo amaba! ¡Y eso la hacía peor que él!

"_eres mía ¿lo entendiste?" _y esa verdad no se cambiaba por más que él la haya destruido para siempre.

-por favor…hija…-le suplico su padre como si le hablase a una versión pequeña de ella, y ella se paralizo, bajando lentamente sus manos, desilusionada y devastada por tener que oírlo, afianzando la aversión que le bombardeaba hacía su familia. Miro hacía su familia, Rose descolocada y el temor en el rostro de su padre; y quiso dañarlos, que sufran por todo lo que ella vivió, porque no lo entendían, y jamás lo entenderían, porque ni ella lograba captar la coherencia en sus pensamientos. Ellos debieron protegerla, ellos debieron detener lo verdadero ¡Dios! Ni podía soportar verlos, por lo que rió amargamente, porque ya no creía en nada, no creía en esa preocupación que plasmaban en sus rostros, no creía en nada de ellos, ya no creía en él y aun así, le necesitaba para no perder la cabeza. Sencillamente, los odiaba por no mantenerse inalterables mientras que su mundo se destruyó hacía menos de 24 horas.

-¿por favor, que? ¿Qué mierdas quieres de mí?-demando mordaz, los orbes azules de Carlisle se abrieron estupefactos, y ella se vanaglorio por eso. Se percibía dañina, sanguinaria y todos ellos caerían con ella.-tú no eres mi padre…mi padre está muerto…murió escupiendo sangre…-sentencio, percibiendo la ligera agitación en los parpados de él.-…tú no eres nada mío, así que déjame en paz…-

-Bella, no lo hagas…-le suplico Esme, dolida, pero más que nada desesperada por llegar a ella; como esa pequeña bebe que vio crecer, se transformaba en algo desconocido, y aun así, podía reconocer que estaba sufriendo. Cuando esos ojos chocolates se enfocaron en ella, nunca creyó presenciar tanta ira mezclada con vacío. Otra risa despreciativa salió de los labios de Bella, mientras que su cabello enmarañado le daba el aspecto de un demonio vengativo.

-¿Qué no haga qué? Ustedes no son nada mío…-y fue ahí cuando las fosas nasales de Bella se abrieron, mientras que sus ojos hinchados se cristalizaron, mientras que su mentón tembló.-…yo no tengo nada, nada es mío…déjenme en paz...

-eso no es cierto, cariño…-le aseguro su madre, pero Bella negó fervientemente con la cabeza, dando un paso hacia atrás, a medida que su padre se movilizaba hacía delante.

-mi padre está muerto…lo mataron como a un perro y antes de eso, jamás me quiso a su lado…-su voz se rompió, y en su nebulosa de odio y rencor hacía la vida misma, entendió que se estaba hiriendo a ella misma, pero no se detendría, durante mucho tiempo lo hizo.-…Jr. tiene una vida mejor…lejos de mi…él es feliz lejos de mí…-y dio otro paso, a lo que su rostro se desfiguraba de dolor, porque los latigazos verbales cortaba su piel para llegar a sus órganos, en un macabro intento de aniquilarse.-…la maldita de mi madre se fue también…me abandono…-se abrazó a ella misma, alejándose aún más de ellos, porque no quería necesitar a nadie más, era horrible necesitar a alguien más, mataba necesitar a alguien más.-…todos ustedes…-levanto su dedo acusador, tomando a todos con la guardia baja.-…me abandonaron…no estuvieron…ninguno estuvo…-apretó su estómago, mientras reía desbordada, fascinada porque ellos sufrirían, cada uno de ellos pagarían lo que él le había hecho.-…¡malditos! ¡No los necesito! ¡Nunca los necesitare!

Las lágrimas de su madre y Rose eran tan lejanas, el dolor en la faz de su padre y hermano no le afectaba, solo quería herirlos y comprendió lo que jamás fue dicho...ellos nunca estuvieron para ella. Siempre hubo cosas más importantes que ella, por lo que pasó a segundo lugar, relegada a ese tiempo entre la vida diaria y la nada misma. Tapo su rostro con sus manos, llorando desconsoladamente, reconociendo la verdad tras sus palabras mal intencionadas, detestando lo que su boca vomito para manchar a todos los demás. Entonces, dio otro paso hacia atrás, y su espalda choco contra otro cuerpo. Al instante, asustada, descubrió su cara para girarse y enfrentarse al mal en persona, a Edward, quien tenía la mirada destruida.

Se petrifico en el tiempo, y al fin, las paredes dejaron de amenazar en caerse para matarla, al fin el ahogo se evaporo, para hiperventilar un instante y así lograr recuperar el aire perdido. Sus neuronas trabajaron, descomprimiendo cada reflexión, para darle una nueva connotación… ¡demonios! Tenía que odiarlo, pero él se veía descompuesto frente a ella, y aun así ¿verlo de esa manera, justificaba que sintiera pena por él? ¿Qué aun le amase, después de la abominación realizada? ¿Estaba bien para ella sufrir por culpa de él?...y no tenía respuesta alguna, quizás masoquista, quizás enferma de amor, quizás… ¿Quién demonios lo supiese? Pero al fin pudo respirar, y sin pensarlo, sus pies se movieron hacía él, para abrazarlo con fuerza.

Él se endureció en su lugar, sin atreverse a realizar movimiento alguno, a lo que ella hundió su rostro en su pecho, para llorar desconsoladamente, perdiendo el vigor en sus piernas. Su varonil perfume estaba mezclado con un olor rancio pero no le importó, sino que se sintió a salvo de lo que sentía, reflexionaba y vivía en la dureza de su cuerpo; percibió, como tentativamente, las manos de él, tocaron su cuerpo, para lentamente abrazarla. Y se detesto por no odiarlo, no repudiarlo y no mantenerse firme, pero en pocas horas lejos de él, comprendió que su mente se le había olvidado que su corazón aun latía por alguien más, y por ese simple motivo, no podía darse el lujo de alejarse de él. Cuando sus pies no soportaron su propio peso, él la sostuvo, ayudándola a caer lentamente hacía el suelo, donde él la acompaño. Movió su rostro al costado apoyando su mejilla, a lo que desesperada, al estar al nivel más cerca de su rostro, coloco las manos en su cuello, como si él fuese el bote salvavidas que necesitaba para soportarse.

Abrió la boca, donde solo salió lamentos recargados con llantos agónicos, y se refugió, sin mirarlo, en el cuello de él.-has que pare…-le pidió fuera de sí. La mano izquierda de él fue hacía su cabeza mientras que la derecha hacía su espalda, aprisionándola a su cuerpo; pudo sentir como él temblaba bajo su cuerpo, pero en su exasperación solo atino a aferrarse más a él. Al estar ambos sentados en el piso, ella se subió en sus piernas, para no dejar espacio entre ellos.-…te lo suplico, has que pare…-bajo el tono, pero el ahogo que se iba le dejaba descolocada, desfasada con lo que tendría que sentir y pensar, porque no era tonta, tendría que aborrecerlo. Asquearse con su tacto y gritar al mundo lo que él había hecho, pero él era…su todo, nada cambiaba ese hecho, desde pequeña lo sabía, y ahora había aceptado esa realidad y las consecuencias horribles por esto.-…no lo soporto más…

Escucho, en su irracionabilidad, como él comenzó a llorar, meciéndola lentamente; de alguna manera, sintió que Edward estuviese llorando al cuerpo de un muerto, tal vez de alguna forma, eso fuese cierto, ya que nada bueno se intuía de esto, y sabía que sería un cuento sin final feliz. Él había consumido una parte de su alma, y no había marcha atrás de lo que ahora estaba haciendo.

-solo has que pare…-le susurro, y él comenzó a negar con la cabeza, fortaleciendo su agarre.-…hazlo, Edward, te lo suplico…-ambos lo sabían y asfixiaba esa verdad, por más que significaba que estuviesen juntos. Ella no tenía manera de detener lo que sentía por él; Edward durante años había huido de lo que sentía y vivía por ella, él tenía la llave para hacerlo, él podría hacer que se detenga todo y ser normal. Deseaba tanto ser normal, y aun así, el tacto de él no se lo permitía.-…me volveré loca si esto no para, por favor…

-lo siento tanto…-él entono, abatido, y ella elevo el rostro, tomando con ambas manos su rostro, enfocándose en él. La mano izquierda de Edward viajo rápidamente hacía la zona lumbar de ella, dándole más intimidad a la posición; los rasgos de él estaba desmoralizados, como quien pierde a alguien para siempre.

-¡por favor!-se quebró aún más, pero no había respuesta alguna en el rostro de él, ocasionando que le costase respirar, para luego bajar un poco la cabeza, apoyando la frente en el puente de la nariz de él.-…me voy a volver loca…

-ya lo sé…ya pase por eso, mi Bella…-y ella lloro con más fuerza.

El reloj parecía como si se hubiese detenido, al igual que los pálpitos de su corazón, estático hacía lo que ella hacía o, mejor dicho, no hacía; marcando la una de la madrugada, la casa se había quedado en un silencio sepulcral. La caja de Pandora se había abierto y mucha mierda había salido de esta; demasiadas verdades tácitas fueron expuestas y mucha ira desbordo en unos instantes. Podría sentirse enojado, vengativo por cada palabra expuesta, pero cada una fue cierta, cada axioma con más peso que el anterior, para dejar la simple devastación y la calma que siempre queda. Refregó sus manos, al igual que lo hacía cuando estaba frente a un problema médico que le agotaba; la medicina de alguna manera era más fácil, ser cirujano era mucho más fácil que ser padre de familia. Porque si había alguna protuberancia era extirpada, se quitaba lo malo para dejar que el cuerpo se repare lentamente, y darle oportunidad que todo fluya orgánicamente; pero esto no era ningún cáncer que intentaba hacer metástasis, esto era la esencia misma del cuerpo. Era uno de los componentes del organismo que ya no podía ser parte del funcionamiento y se apagaba en consecuencia.

No negaba que él era el responsable de esta situación, debió verlo o si quiera intuirlo, pero fue más fácil, siempre fue más fácil de esa manera, no tocar temas sensibles, no hondear en los problemas, simplemente ignorarlos hasta que no se escuchasen los susurros tras sus oídos. Fueron millones de años sin saber que decir y ahora ¿algo había cambiado? Si, era más que probable, porque la mierda estallo en su cara, cubriéndose con esta. Pero ¿había algo que pudiese alegar en su defensa o modificar en este punto?...y ese era el verdadero problema, porque algo se había roto, el organismo familiar se había detenido, colapsando ante la ausencia de uno de los órganos y por lo que presencio, Edward, su hermano, también se había separado de la familia hacía mucho tiempo, sin que él se enterará. Miro como su esposa, tomaba una taza de café, recostada sobre el sofá de la sala, mirando hacía la ventana, la hermosa luna llena y el cielo despejado dejaba un contracte repugnante ante la miseria que había dentro de la casa.

Esme estaba cubierta por una manta, mientras que sus rasgos resignados y dolidos no se aplacaban; Rose y Emmett estaban en la cocina, quien sabe haciendo que, y Jasper estaba sentado en los escalones del recibidor, expectante de cualquier sonido del primer piso. Carlisle se hundió un poco en su lado del sillón, lejano a su esposa, y recostó su cabeza sobre el cabezal del sillón, mirando al techo. No podía consolar a su esposa, ya que no tenía respuesta alguna a lo sucedido; la verborragia de Bella le había dejado sin defensas alguna, desechando cualquier salida que pudiese aplicar. Y aunque le doliese en el alma, aunque se lo hubiese querido negar, en lo más profundo de su mente, coincidió con ella en cada palabra; tanto ella como Edward fueron agentes externos a la familia Cullen, incluso Emmett era más participe que ellos. Y lo más se le atoraba en la garganta, lo que más le daba arcadas lastimeras, y le quemase los ojos por las lágrimas, es que Edward siempre se sintió así…y nada podía hacer para remediarlo.

Edward y Bella eran un núcleo indestructible, enajenados de ellos, con una funcionalidad armónica que no era necesario nadie más para subsistir; solo ellos dos contra el mundo. Bella estuvo llorando durante una media hora, en los brazos de Edward, aferrada, probando que le necesitaba para sobrevivir al laberinto horripilante en el cual estaba atrapada; y él, al igual que el resto, solo pudo observar, como el joven doctor, no ofreció ninguna palabra de confort, aceptando que no había nada que decir, ya que él mismo había pasado por ese caos en algún momento. Cuando ella se quedó dormida entre los brazos de él, le llevo hacía la recamara de ella y ahí estaban desde hacía media hora; y ahora, estaban ahí, esperando quien sabe que, como siempre, ajenos a todo lo que ellos dos competía.

Aplaudía. El maldito bastardo aplaudía, feliz por el show presenciado _"¡magnifico!"_ Proclamo la bestia, que sentado en primera fila, fascinado por las cualidades actorales de él. Edward estiro algunos mechones de su cabello, llevando sus manos hacía su nuca, mientras tenía la cabeza gacha, sentado a un costado de la cama. _"sé que puedes escucharme…solo quiero decir que… ¡magnifico! Yo no lo habría hecho tan bien…eres un genio" _le alabo el monstruo. Él apretó los dientes, porque el desgraciado no se callaba, jamás se callaba, obligándole a respirar agitadamente, estaba extenuado de tener que soportarse, de ser quien era. Porque él era el monstruo, siempre lo fue, y lo había confirmado con la abominación cometida; y después de todo lo sucedido, ella había regresado a él en busca de refugio, en busca de lo que necesitaba para seguir viva. Había tantas culpas, y aunque en reiteradas ocasiones se lo negó, ella también era la culpable; no de lo sucedido, era miseria corría por cuenta de él, sino por no permitirle alejarse y dejarla ser libre.

Todo lo que ella hacía, decía y pensaba componía una fuerza magnética sobre él, impidiéndole alejarse, y más, cuando ella misma lo buscaba aun después de lo sucedido. Por más que lo intentara, no podía cambiar, no podía salir de ese molde maligno en el cual fue creado, no podía quitarse las ganas siniestras de consumirla, de devorarla para que nadie más la tuviera y al fin la había roto, como siempre supo que pasaría cuando la tocara, cuando al fin presenciara la oscuridad de su alma. Ella lo estaba perdiendo, estaba perdiendo la inocencia que tanto trato de proteger de sí mismo, al fin la había destruido para su placer. Miro hacía un costado, donde ella estaba reposando, dormida, cercana a él y con la mano temblorosa, fue hacía ella para tocar su antebrazos. Quemaba palparla, pero adoraba sentirse consumido por el tacto, por la corriente eléctrica que siempre existió y le alimentaba. Asfixiaba respirar su mismo aire, pero no podía vivir sin ese ahogo, sin el aroma a Fresia que socavaba sus pulmones, dándoles nueva forma, pudriéndoles para que el monstruo pudiese respirar correctamente. Todo ella determinaba la vida y obra del monstruo que él era, y era maravilloso padecerla.

La escaneo con la mirada, estudiando ese pequeño cuerpo que había corrompido con su veneno; ella dormía pacifica, dándole amargura, ya que no tendría que ser así las cosas. Tendrían que matarle por lo que hizo, ella tendría que rodearse de los suyos, ella tendría que estar a salvo lejos de él; pero la realidad, junto a todas esos malditos sentimientos que no se compaginan con lo que es sano y bueno para cada uno, determinaba que él quisiese consolarla del pecado cometido y ella buscase resguardo entre sus brazos. Acaricio lentamente su piel, tanteando su tersura, y un gemido se atoro en su garganta. _"basta de ser melodramático…vamos que la hiciste bien…no perdamos este progreso" _giró los ojos, aburrido, el monstruo, burlón del aparente dolor. Cuando ella aspiro fuertemente dormida, no lo soporto más y salió rápidamente de la habitación, sin hacer ruido. _"¿Qué vas a hacer? No te atrevas a cometer una estupidez, maldito maricón"_ le amenazo el monstruo, atento a los movimientos de él, sin comprender a donde se dirigía.

Edward apretó los labios, a lo que, veloz, fue escalera bajo, sin deparar en nadie a su alrededor. Esme le vio bajar y se paró al instante, dejando la manta que le protegía del horrible panorama, seguida por Carlisle, observando cómo se dirigía directamente hacía el pequeño bar que tenía la sala. La faz de Edward estaba neutra, sin demostrar emoción alguna, pero por la tensión en su cuerpo emanaba denotaba que estaba por explotar en cualquier momento. Mirando las etiquetas de las botellas, frunció el ceño mientras buscaba algo en particular. Estaba por hablar cuando Jasper se le adelanto.- ¿Cómo se encuentra?- de perfil visualizo la sonrisa amarga de Edward, que no detuvo en ningún momento su búsqueda.

-¿Por qué te interesa, sobrinito?- demando peyorativo pasando la mano por sus cabellos, Jasper se desconcertó, por lo que no pudo detener el impulso de ir en busca de su hijo mayor, que parecía desesperarse a cada segundo, buscando algo entre las botellas.

-¿a qué te refieres? Es mi hermana ¿Cómo no interesarme?…-acoto Jasper. Cuando dio unos pasos y levanto la mano para tocar el hombro de Edward, este se movió para evitar ser tocado, dejándola descolocada, con la boca abierta; Edward le miro a los ojos, asustándola con la tonalidad oscura que presentaba sus ojos verdes, negándole con la cabeza, advirtiéndole que no tenía que tocarle. Regreso a su búsqueda, compenetrado en localizar lo que sea que fuese a buscar.

-¿Qué estás buscando?- Emmett apareció, al lado de Rose, que miraba hacía el primer piso. De pronto, Edward dio un jadeo maravillado, tomando una botella de tequila, que estaba sin abrir.

-¡excelente!-exclamo alegre, abriendo la botella y sin preámbulo, dar un largo trago, como si la pesadez y quemazón del líquido no le afectase; Esme se pasmo, y cuando al fin reacciono para detener su accionar, él paro de tomar, frunciendo el rostro, aceptando lo fuerte de la bebida.

-Edward…-pronuncio, pero un dedo de Edward hacía ella, la hizo callar, mientras que su atención estaba dirigida hacía Jasper.

-pareceré estúpido, Jasper, pero no lo soy, así que respóndeme ¿Cuál es la verdadera razón por la que te interesa?-apuro burlesco, sin quitar su escrutinio de Jasper que se incomodó.

-no sé a qué te refieres.- estableció, y Edward agito la cabeza mientras que una risa horrible se asomó en esos finos labios.

-no te creas que no lo vi…a la tarde, cuando saliste de la habitación...-Esme no comprendía a lo que se refería, pero algo en la perdida de color en el rostro de Jasper indicaba que el aludido si había captado de lo que estaba hablando.-…estaba escrito en toda tu cara, sobrinito…-levanto las cejas, para darle mayor potencias a su proclamación. Tomo otro trago largo, para luego continuar, a lo que un largo rastro de tequila caía por su comisura derecha.-…lo vi en tu cara, y jamás te lo permitiré…primero te mató…-sentenció, un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de Esme ya que no había duda en su voz, si tenía que matar a Jasper por algún problema entre ellos, lo haría.

-ya basta, hijo…-le riño duramente Carlisle. Y esos venenosos ojos verdes pasaron a aniquilar a la próxima víctima.

-Me das risa, Carlisle….eres una broma andante, siento tanta lastima por ti.-Esme no pudo evitar gemir adolorida, porque todo se estaba destruyendo y no podía detenerlo; siempre quiso su familia junta, feliz, completos, y todo se estaba desmembrando, todo se estaba derrumbando cual castillo de naipes. Carlisle afianzo sus facciones, mientras que divertido, Edward tomo otro largo trago.

-no sé qué es lo que sucede con ustedes, pero este no eres tú, Edward…-a lo que Edward casi se ahoga con el líquido ya que no pudo evitar reírse. Escupió un poco del líquido, pero por primera vez, Esme, no se movió para asistir a uno de sus hijos, porque no los reconocía, este hombre no podía ser su hijo. El trastorno de él la estaba arrastrando a aceptar todo lo que salía de esa boca contaminada, como menos de una hora antes, había pasado con Bella.

Cuando Edward se recuperó, levanto la cabeza, para mirarle directamente a su padre.- ¿y quién carajo crees que soy?-disparó sin contemplación alguna.- ¿alguna vez quisiste ver más allá de esto?- se golpeó fuertemente el pecho, señalándose.- ¿alguna vez te preguntaste lo que es sentirse así cada puto segundo del día? ¿De toda la mierda que hice y…haré?- su mandíbula se endureció, hablando entre dientes. Esme se cubrió el rostro con las manos, dando unos pasos hacia atrás, no aguantando permanecer más tiempo parada, para caer en el sillón y largarse a llorar.- deja de llorar, Esme…es tan patético cuando lo haces…

El ruido del golpe le obligo levantar el rostro, presenciando como el rostro de Edward se fue ligeramente al costado, mientras que el puño de Carlisle se plasmaba en su mejilla izquierda.- ¡ya basta!-gritó desesperada, mientras que Emmett tomaba a Carlisle de los hombros para alejarlo de Edward.

-¡jamás le hables así a mi esposa!-vocifero rabioso Carlisle, luchando entre los fuertes brazos de Emmett.- ¿me entendiste, pedazo de mierda?-Esme fue a ver como estaba su hijo, quien mantuvo su cabeza caída a un costado, angustiada, tomo el rostro de Edward en sus manos, procurando no tocar su mejilla, donde la magulladura comenzaba a notarse y el labio superior cortado sangraba tenuemente.

-¡ya basta, Carlisle!-le rogo, sin girarse a mirarle, concentrada en Edward.- ¿estás bien, hijo?

Y él levanto la mirada, para notar el dolor en sus ojos, como la resignación para lo que sea que le afectase estaba instaurada. Edward se había rendido a lo que sea que le aquejase, y eso le rompió el alma.- ¿lo entiendes ahora, mamá? ¿Puedes entenderlo ahora?- le cuestiono, y ella no comprendía, su cerebro se negaba a captar el problema.- esto es lo que soy…no es una linda imagen ¿no es cierto?-la nariz de Esme se frunció, contendiendo la comezón del llanto, con los ojos hinchados de tanta llorar.-es una mentira, siempre fue una mentira, mamá…- él arrugo el entrecejo, pasándose la lengua por los labios, tomando un poco de sangre de la herida, a lo que ella acaricio su cabello.-…estoy roto, siempre he estado roto…y lo siento mucho…

-no es tu culpa, cariño…-le aseguro piadosa, y una lagrima rodo por el rostro de Edward.- nosotros podemos…-él negó con la cabeza, alejándose de ella, desesperándola.

-no puedes arreglar lo que siempre estuvo roto…-paso una mano por sus cabellos, mirando hacía la botella que tenía en la mano.-…y no es tu culpa, no es la culpa de nadie por la forma en que soy… ¿ahora entiendes? Es horrible ser así, y no puedo cambiarlo.

-no digas eso, por favor…-levanto las manos, en suplica, para volver a bajarlas, mientras su cuerpo se agitaba, ante la rendición de Edward.

-por ese motivo ella no se puede quedar acá…y lo siento…-Esme escucho un lamento suave detrás de ella, reconociéndolo como el de Rose.-…yo nací roto, pero ella…la hicieron de esa manera, fueron muchos años donde… ustedes no pueden ayudarla…no lo entienden…

-eso es mentira.-le interrumpió corrosivo Carlisle, rechazando su lógica, él podría resolverlo, podría solucionar cualquier caso que se le presentase.

-No puedes arreglar algo que quiere estar roto y ella quiere permanecer rota; al igual que yo, es lo único que conoce…-las fuerzas fueron drenadas de Esme, quien se balanceo a un costado, donde Edward se apuró para sostenerla y ella se aferró a él.- ¿Vas a quererme cuando la mentira termine? ¿Podrás hacerlo?- susurro a su oído, y ella tomo entre sus dedos sus ropas para abrazarlo fuertemente, abriendo los ojos espantada por tal planteamiento.

-lo que sea que sucede ¿nosotros…te hicimos así?- se ocultó en pecho de él, sintiendo como él se estaba despidiendo de todos ellos, como su hijo había decido partir para siempre.

-no…yo nací así…-le afirmo, acariciando su cabello. Apretándola hacía él, como si ella fuese una niña pequeña.

-¿nosotros la hicimos así?-y él no respondió, dando con ese silencio su respuesta, ella trago dificultosamente. Ellos fueron quienes ayudaron a convertirla en lo que sea que fuese en ese momento-no están solos, cariño, no tienen por qué estarlo…-Edward la separo, para mirarla al rostro, con una sonrisa triste.

-sí, estamos solos, y es eso lo peor de todo, lo que ustedes no entienden…-le dio un beso a la frente en un adiós tortuoso, a lo que ella cerró los parpados fuertemente. Le soltó, asegurándose primeramente que ella podía mantenerse erguida, a lo que Jasper se acercó para aferrarla a sus brazos.

Edward dejo la botella sobre el pequeño bar, para pasar al lado de Carlisle, que no daba la pauta de estar arrepentido por haberle golpeado.-no sé qué esperabas con este espectáculo, pero no voy a permitir que en mi casa…

-no te preocupes, Carlisle, tan pronto como Bella se despierte nos iremos…-su tono monocorde dio mayor rigor a sus palabras.

-¿irse?-se sorprendió Carlisle, sin comprenderlo.-no, no, no…ella necesita a su familia y no voy a permitir…-sin llegar a parpadear, apretando los labios, Edward le interrumpió.

-¿Cómo no puedes entenderlo? Tú no puedes opinar sobre ella…-fue como un golpe que desestabilizo a Carlisle, quien dio un paso hacia atrás.-…lo que sea que tengas que decir no sirve de nada porque nada cambia el hecho, soy yo quien decido sobre todo lo que compete a mi Bella. Ustedes no tomaran la custodia de ella…ella se queda conmigo, no volverán a intentar quitármela, eso no está en discusión…si quieres que viva permanentemente con ustedes, iremos a la justicia, pero de mi parte, no voy a permitir que me la arrebaten…ha sido mía desde el tiroteo, ustedes son su familia, por más que ella ahora este enojada, pero yo soy su tutor y yo decido…y se queda conmigo.-y paso la mano por sus cabellos, desordenándolos más.

El mundo de Esme se vino abajo en solo 24hs, cada ilusión fue destruida por las personas que más quería, su amor fue puesto a prueba en forma mortífera, y mientras veía como su hijo mayor iba escalera arriba, no podía dejar de pensar que nada era lo que aparentaba y aun así, que lo que Edward había demostrado era una fachada. Cosa que hubiese sido afirmaba, si pudiese escuchar como el monstruo en la cabeza de Edward, aplaudió ante la magnífica actuación brindada. Porque la comida fue alejada de cualquier tipo amenaza y nadie, bajo ningún concepto, podría quitársela de ahora en más.

Fue despertar a otro mundo, con los sentidos sensibilizados, alterados de tal manera, que todo se percibía agudamente. Los colores eran profundos, las formas se volvieron oscas, el aroma se había intensificado, y la visión había adquirido mayor graduación; sabía que ese lugar no era el suyo, porque estaba corroída por tanto odio, le ocasionaba malestar estar en ese lugar, porque su realidad era otra, una donde los mortales no tenían permiso a contemplar, solo los seres condenados a la noche eterna. Él, con su ponzoña, la había transformado en otro ser, en uno que no quería ni podía interactuar con seres que poseían almas; en un ser que no podía subsistir con la comida, con el aire ni el latido de su corazón, solo le necesitaba a él, no era un gran cambio con respecto al pasado, pero si había aceptado que ella había sido modificado por la maldad cometida. Ya no sería inocente, porque era perdido por perdido, no habría nada sano entre ellos, no habría nada bueno, no habría nada que ayudara a salvarla.

¡Si, tendría que odiarlo! ¡Y claro que tendría que denunciar la monstruosidad cometida para que sea torturado durante mil años! ¡Y por supuesto que tendría que ella matarlo con sus propias manos! ¿Quién podría culparla? ¿Quién podría decir que estaría cometiendo un verdadero crimen? Si él era un ser antropófago que se alimentaba de su carne para vivir, que solo deseaba consumirla para lamer sus huesos…y aun así, había tomado una decisión, una horrible y nefasta decisión. Porque este mundo es un lugar enfermo y macabro, pero mucho más las mentes que lo moldean para que sea el mismo infierno, y cada parte de ella sabía que no podría estar sin él. Porque Rose tenía razón, sin darse cuenta le había indicado lo que tanto necesitaba para saber qué camino tomar; jamás le perdonaría, eso no era algo plausible, al menos por el momento no había reconciliación con respecto a ese punto, pero ya basta de intentar de hacer lo correcto, de considerar que había algún atisbo de normalidad en lo que sea que hubiese entre ellos.

Paso la mano por su rostro, doliéndole ligeramente cuando se tocó al nivel de su labio inferior, donde él había mordido hasta hacerle sangrar, rompiendo la piel para llegar a la carne, para que entienda que él había pasado por ahí y no lo olvidara. No aguanto más la traspiración que había quedado del todas emociones del día, pero no podía bañarse en ese lugar, la casa Cullen ya no sería su hogar nunca más; ¿tenía algún lugar que pudiese considerar como propio? Si, lo había, y eso era lo más triste, porque hogar siempre fue entre los brazos de él, no había ningún otro lugar, no podía haberlo. Se sentó sobre la cama, estudiando la habitación, y entendió que nada de ahí era suyo, todo dado por los Cullen, y aunque su mente intentase razonar con sus sentimientos, y aun tuviese una parte sensata en ella que luchaba por ver la luz…los odiaba ¡no quería odiarlos, pero los odiaba tanto! Y lo que le desgarraba el corazón es que sabía perfectamente que todo era culpa de ese maldito monstruo y ella misma. Él por ser como era y ella por aceptarlo, despreciando cualquier forma de escape.

Sus ojos chocolates se quedaron con el pequeño osito que Charlie le había regalado hacía tantos años que se encontraba encima del escritorio, donde entre sus costuras había guardado una foto de Edward cuando era pequeña; ese juguete representaba lo crédula que fue, como, aun después de todo lo sucedido, siempre creyó que nada cambiaría para ella. Cuando fue pequeña no creyó que algún día pudiese besar a Edward y este le correspondiese, cuando fue pequeña no considero que él pudiese tantear su cuerpo y así lo hizo, cuando fue pequeña no sopeso la verdadera naturaleza de él y ahora lo había probado. Y detesto ese pequeño osito, al igual que los Cullen, ese osito era algo que no podía convivir con ella, no podía verle; le amargaba, le reiteraba como todo se arruina para siempre y como nada volvería a ser como era. Rápidamente se levantó de la cama y lo tomo violentamente para, luego, tomando unas tijeras que estaban en un cajón, cortarlo.

Febrilmente, le cortó las orejas, mientras luchaba por despedazarlo, hacerlo trizas, porque ese oso no podía existir, nada del pasado podía continuar. Respiro agitada, apretando los dientes, desesperada de no dejar nada de ese maldito oso. Podía ver como el relleno se esparcía por la alfombra, como ya no tenía un rostro, como se vaciaba, y apretándolo fuertemente en su mano izquierda, sonrió tristemente ya que así se sentía ella. De pronto, la puerta de la habitación se abrió, y ella dirigió su vista hacía ahí, para encontrarse a Edward, cerrando la puerta, con la cabeza gacha.

Deseaba tanto que le mire y de la misma manera, no lo resistiría; él jamás había mentido, mas la verdad fue horrible cuando se presentó, fue desbordante y el trago viva, masticándola, dañándola para siempre. Quería tanto que le mirase pero no lo resistiría; necesitaba tanto golpear, gritar, pedir alguna venganza viable, para que aplaque la ira, la frustración y la miseria que se presentaba más fuerte dentro de ella. Tantas preguntas y ninguna respuesta, tantas palabras y todas atoradas en su garganta, sostenidas por su inconsciente, resguardándola para afrontar el momento, para poder seguir viviendo, impulsando a ese maldito órgano que ya estaba roto. Existía una razón, una sola e importante para seguir resistiendo, compuesta por materia orgánica y rellena con lo etéreo; podía sentir como bombeaba, aturdiéndole, atormentándole, acompañándole por más que quisiese estar sola, estar vacía, estar muerta. No podía soportarse, y la respiración era más pesada que la anterior, pero no quería estar sola, no podía estar sola, porque lo necesitaba tanto.

Soltó las tijeras y el muñeco, a lo que él levanto la mirada extrañado cuando reconoció las tijeras en el piso, estudiándola, quizás en espera que ella se hubiese dañado con estas. Sonrió disgustada al ver que él se preocupaba por su seguridad cuando él mismo fue quien la lastimo de manera horrible.-solo respóndeme ¿Por qué, Edward?- él no pareció sorprendido por la pregunta, pero si dolido, a lo que intento bajar la mirada.-mírame a los ojos y dime ¿Por qué?- él no dudo y enfoco sus ojos verdes en ella, expresando agonía en sus facciones.

-no hay…-pronuncio dificultoso, agitando la cabeza, y esos sedosos mechones cobrizos caían desordenados por su frente; respiro hondamente, sin alejarse de la puerta, manteniendo la distancia.-…podría mentirte, y me encantaría hacerlo…pero no puedo, porque tú sabes la verdad.-ella bajo la cabeza, mirando hacía el piso, donde el desfigurado oso le representaba.

-¿Qué verdad?

-soy un monstruo-susurro presuroso, a lo que ella regreso a él, y por algún motivo, por más que fuese desgarradora la situación, no podía llorar, no quería hacerlo, no era necesario de ninguna manera. Porque la realidad estaba siendo asumida, y solo dejaba con esta, la sazón de lo que sea que hubiese entre ellos.-nada más puedo decir, excepto lo que sabes, soy un maldito monstruo…y no puedo cambiarlo…

Su cabeza le dolió, el malestar de estar en esa habitación, en esa casa donde nada le quedaba, le molestaba. Proyectando en ese lugar lo que tendría que sentir por ese hombre, que amaba hasta la locura. Pegajosa, necesitaba una ducha, relajarse y dormir por siempre, pero ahí no podía hacerlo, no cuando ellos estaban cerca de ella.-me quiero ir, no soporto más este lugar…-el suspiro pesado de Edward le desconcentro, aunque realmente no supo sí estuvo pensando en algo concreto, solo sabía una cosa, y era esa que ese casa le asqueaba.

-Ellos no…no tienen la culpa de todo esto…lo que hice-

-No hables…-le corto terminante, no quería que lo pronunciara, porque todo regresaría a ella por más que no se hubiese ido jamás-…al menos déjame esto…esta es mi decisión.-las fosas nasales de él se abrieron y asintió lentamente, abriendo la puerta, haciéndose a un costado para que ella pasara. Bella tomo sus zapatillas y se las coloco, y miro hacía la habitación, satisfecha que el osito estuviera destruido, comprendiendo que nada de ahí le pertenecía, ya que una parte de ella había sido condenada.

Cuando él abrió la puerta se hizo a un costado para que ella pasara y ella se alejó lo mayormente posible para no tocarle ni percibir la esencia de él. Solo había un pensamiento clavado en su cabeza, y ese era que tenía que marcharse, era lo único que podía entender en ese momento y concretar; no podía, o mejor dicho, no quería pensar otra cosa, porque existía algo que no podía cambiarse por más que diese vuelta en su cabeza, era él…en todo estaba él y eso era horrible. Ya que la verdad más pura, automática e inherente es que lloraría hasta el día que muriese si continuaba con él, de eso no había discusión alguna, y aun después de todo lo sucedido, aun cuando nada de él quedase para salvar o contemplar con ternura, sencillamente no podía alejarse de él. Tal vez acostumbrada a mentirse durante años, había interiorizado que siempre estaría a su lado, y ahora, cuando vio su espesura, la penumbra que desprendía su ser, no se planteaba otra cosa, estaría a su lado, su constante y castigo.

Las dimensiones de la casa les parecieron diminutas, como si esa gran casa le estuviera socavando cada impulso respiratorio; tenía que huir de ahí, intento morderse el labio inferior pero el pinchazo cuando asomo sus dientes superiores hacía la piel, le estremeció, tocándoselo, ligeramente desconcertada. Fue ahí cuando todo comenzó a adquirir otra importancia, sus emociones se apaciguaron, dejando el despojo que ahora componía su cuerpo; sus piernas estaban agotadas, su labio inferior comenzó a palpitar mientras que podía sentirlo ahí, entre sus piernas, la huella de la bestia y la miseria dejada. Lentamente se dio vuelta, y le vio…por primera vez en su vida, realmente lo vio; los ojos verdes de él demostraron su estupor al mirarla directamente, él era eso…esa cabellera cobriza, esos orbes profundos, esos labios finos y una figura envidiable….un hermoso engaño.

Estaba por hablar, cuando sintió como alguien se aproximaba, subiendo la escalera; bajo la cabeza, para no verlos, no lo soportaría. Cerró sus manos en puños, apretando los labios, ignorando el hecho que le doliera el labio inferior; por lo que volvió a apurar la marcha, pasando al lado de un hombre, quien no se dignó a informarse quien era. Velozmente fue escalera abajo, podía sentir como sus músculos se tensionaban, como su garganta apretaba por las ganas de gritar y como cada fibra de su ser se llenaba con pura ira ¡les odiaba! Podía ver periféricamente el corredor y la sala, por lo que frunció sus labios despreciativamente….no pertenecía a ese lugar, y eso la llenaba de más bronca.

-¿cariño?...-le llamo dudosa su madre, por lo que se detuvo en su lugar, aunque su mente gritaba que tenía que largarse de ahí, por algún motivo su cuerpo se petrifico. No levanto la mirada, simplemente espero, no supo que, tal vez la conclusión de esa historia para pasar a la próxima, tal vez a que la presión en su cabeza se detuviera. No era nueva la presión, sino que constante pero ahora tenía mayor resonancia, ya que parecía que sus sesos fuesen a explosionar en cualquier momento.-…vamos, cariño…-la voz de su madre salió lastimeramente, dándole asco, porque no quería que le suplique, quería dejarla, sin contemplarla, sin prever las consecuencias de las acciones tomadas, solo odiándola como toda su alma así se lo permitiera.-no hagas esto…

Y fue ahí que la presión en su cabeza causo que su corazón palpitara con fuerza y su cuerpo reaccionara. Fastidiada, sonrió con desprecio.- ¿Dónde mierda estuviste?...-giro su cabeza para observarla, y al encontrar la mirada destruida de su madre, por poco se amedrenta, pero la presión se mantuvo, expandiéndose para gobernar su cuerpo. Esme se tapó la boca un instante, mientras que otra lágrima caía sin ayudar a cambiar el resultado.

-por favor, cariño…-el odio que despedía esos ojos chocolates, cautivadores y soberanos, le cortaba la respiración. Busco ayuda tras ella, donde, a unos pasos, estaba Edward, con la cabeza gacha, dando a entender que no asistiría. De repente, Rose se adelantó a ella, colocándose delante de Bella, pero podía la mirada de la joven Swan jamás la abandono, buscando una respuesta en ella.

-Bells, no seas así…-le pidió bajamente Rose, sin realmente saber qué era lo que estaba pidiendo. Ninguno entendía cuál era el problema subyacente, pero si la proclama de ella; nadie podía negarle la verdad, ninguno estuvo, nadie jamás le presto mayor atención confiándose en su silencio y la aparente calma. Pero la tormenta se desato sobre sus cabezas y nada la detendría.-no podemos cambiar el pasado, pero eres mi hermana…

Entonces noto como Bella se rasco la frente ligeramente confundida, para luego mirar ligeramente hacía el costado de ella buscando algo que le había llamado la atención; al instante regreso a ella, sin deparar en Rose.-lo único que no entiendo es… ¿Dónde mierda estuviste, mamá?...-se empecino como una niña caprichosa, despedazando su alma, por lo que un lamento lastimero escapo de sus labios, mientras que su vista se afectaba por las continuas lágrimas.

-no culpes a mamá…-salió en su defensa Jasper, con una graduación débil y hasta cierto punto, temerosa.-…nosotros…

-¿no merecía que estuvieses ahí conmigo?- habló con ella misma, haciendo un unipersonal dedicado solo para su madre; la mirada de Esme recurrió la habitación buscando fuerzas de cualquier lado para soportar los reclamos.- ¿tan poco valía para ti? Y no sabes cuánto duele saber que jamás lo viste venir cuando fue algo tan obvio…ni siquiera tendría que estar diciéndotelo ¿tan poco valgo para ti, mamá?

-no seas injusta, hija…-le suplico Carlisle, dolido por su esposa y por el hecho de ser ignorado por quien amaba.

-ya no te necesito…-asevero, y Esme sonrió cálidamente, con todo el amor que le caracterizaba, aceptando, por más que la sumergiera en la completa miseria, lo que ella le decía.-…adiós…

Y fue así, que camino hacia la puerta de salida, cruzando el pórtico e ignorando el frio de la noche, para perderse, por siempre, en la oscuridad que él ofrecía.

Tan pronto como arranco el auto, de alguna manera le pareció mágico, se sintió aislado del tiempo y espacio, protegido de las posibles amenazas circundantes, las cuales, siempre le acechaba. La espesa noche no fue un peligro al conducir, sino que se sintió cómodo con esta, como si estuviese conduciendo en su interior, un lugar que conocía sin obtener sorpresas algunas. Cada tanto miraba hacía donde ella estaba, quien se acurrucaba en el asiento, mirando hacía la ventana, dándole la espalda; sabía perfectamente que ella estaba despierta, pero no se atrevió a modular palabra. Habían tantas cosas que estaban mal, que habían empeorado en cuestión de horas, no había una sola razón para sufrir o mentir más, lo hecho, hecho estaba y aun así podía asegurar que ella hizo exactamente lo que el monstruo en su cabeza había indicado…alejar a cada amenaza posible de ellos dos. Le dio un pequeño escalofrió cuando considero que ella pudiese escucharle, las voces y la presión que ejercían sus demonios, que le quisieron asfixiar y ahora convivían en perfecta unión con él.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste, Edward?- ella demando, como si la aseguración de lo primitivo salido de la boca de él no fuese suficiente respuesta; porque el mal no puede ser explicado, la locura no puede ser sopesada, y la verdad muchas veces no puede asimilada. Porque las palabras no pueden abarcar lo que el alma compone, las justificaciones y reacciones que caracterizan a un ser perverso no pueden ser expresadas, solo hay que sentirlas y rezar al supremo por no ser consumido por los demonios ajenos al intentar comprenderlo. Los orbes verdes, que se oscurecían gracias a la penumbra externa, le dieron más peso a sus palabras.

-si no estuvieras…creo que podría ser bueno…-medito, dándole forma al infierno en su cabeza; no se dignó a verle, solo enfocado en la calle y en darle una repuesta que ella pudiese comprender.- si no estuvieras…creo que no haría estas cosas horribles…-saco su mano derecha del volante un instante, para pasarse la mano por esos suaves cabellos cobrizos.-cada vez que respiras, me ahogo; es como si mi piel ardiera cuando me miras…cuando mi mente está cerca de ti no puedo ser bueno ni gentil…no tienes idea cuantas veces rece por no ser así, como escape de ti, mi Bella…

-entonces… ¿es mi culpa?- se estrangulo ligeramente, y él tomo una bocanada de aire.

-jamás fui una buena persona…-continuo como si no la hubiese escuchado-…y me odio a cada instante cuando estoy contigo…-escucho un lamento por parte de ella.-…pero no lo cambiaría por nada, por más enfermo que suene, no lo cambiaría, porque te necesito más que nada, eres todo y eso es lo mejor del mundo, mi Bella…lo que te hice…-dijo con dificultad, admitiendo la aberración.-…es una prueba de la mierda que soy…lo que contuve por mucho tiempo…entonces, dime ¿Por qué, mi Bella?

-¿Por qué, que?-

-¿Por qué jamás me hiciste caso? tanto tiempo que gaste huyendo de ti, tantas veces que te lo advertí ¿tan ingenua fuiste al creer que yo era bueno para ti? O simplemente ¿pensaste que cambiaría por ti?- ella no respondió ni se movió, y él estaciono el auto, frente a la casa.- yo soy de esta manera por ti, y no, no es tu culpa, jamás creas que es tu culpa…sencillamente me enamore de ti, y eso no lo cambiaría por nada…

Ella abrió la puerta, bajando para entrar rápidamente a la pequeña vivienda, alejada del resto del mundo, como si fuese la puerta que conecta lo mundano con la espiritualidad de las almas. Edward le siguió hasta dentro de la casa, donde la encontró deparando en la huella del vomito a un costado del sofá. Avergonzado, se apuró a explicar.

-eso…ahora lo limpio…-ella le miró extrañada, sin expresar nada más para recorrer con la vista su figura.

-necesitas bañarte…-él abrió los ojos, sin saber cómo responder, lo cierto era que apestaba; el monstruo no hablaba, estaba expectante, estudiando, cual predador, el terreno de caza, ya que la realidad se había modificado y tenía que establecer un nuevo punto de ataque. Cada parte de su cuerpo estaba en aparente calma, pero en cierta manera, también a la defensiva.-…yo necesito bañarme…- y su corazón, al igual que su sur comenzó a reaccionar, ante la invitación tacita.

No quiso apresurar conclusiones, por más que su cuerpo si lo estuviese haciendo, incluso el monstruo se mostró escéptico, dándole otra connotación a sus palabras. Ella dejo de mirarle, para mirar hacia piso, pasando el índice sobre su labio inferior, donde se estaba formando la cascara por la herida cicatrizante; nuevamente, como había pasado en la casa Cullen, percibió que ella miraba a un costado, confundida por algo, para regresar hacía él al instante.

-¿vendrás conmigo, Edward?-no sonó tímida ni agresiva, sino que demostró seguridad acompañada con una sensualidad más allá de sus años; él abrió los ojos desorbitados, mientras que el monstruo, más inteligente y rápido que él, no dejo que el estupor le alcance, sino que sonrió, demostrando esos miles de dientes en forma de cuchilla, deformes y podridos, en esos pozos negros, vacíos y profundos, los cuales componía sus ojos se iluminaron ante la culminación de tanta maldita espera…esa maldita espera…¡por todo lo santo! ¡Fue el mejor tiempo perdido! Porque ella ahora se entrega, cual mártir poseía por la lujuria espiritual que no dejaba lugar a duda ante lo que sucedería.

El corazón de Edward palpito como jamás lo había hecho, sin comprender lo que ella estaba diciendo, pero la pequeña sonrisa en los labios de ella le obligo a imitarla tímidamente; sus pulmones buscaron el aire que tanto necesitaba, por lo que aspiro y el aroma estaba ahí, potente y hermoso, la Fresia que gobernaba su vida. Su piel se endureció al igual que el temblor en su sur, donde tomaba vida lo que alentaba cada respuesta biológica. Y aun confundido, esperanzado y aterrorizado, relajo sus facciones, entendiendo que no podía seguir escapando de su vida, no importaba lo enfermo de la situación, de lo retorcidas de sus acciones, y como ella estaba adquiriendo otra forma delante de sus ojos, lo único que importaba, despreciando lo normal y sano, es que ella jamás se iría de su lado, y eso causo que sus labios se torcieran orgulloso del resultado lo conseguido.

-necesitamos una buena ducha, Edward…-pronuncio cálidamente, quitándose el fino saco que le cubría, lentamente, alentada de como los orbes de él seguían como ella se desprendía de la prenda. Percibió como la mano de él, se movió casi imperceptiblemente hacía delante, acomodando el bulto que se estaba formando bajo sus pantalones. Su corazón pálpito con fuerza, poseída por las ganas de tenerle, bajo sus condiciones esta vez, pero vivirlo de forma ruda y fresca, de dejarse llevar, dejando de pensar…al final de día era horrible tener que pensar. La presión, que no sabía de donde salía persistía en la parte trasera de su cabeza, no podía determinar si era externa o algo interno, pero estaba ahí, profundizándose, por lo que se concentró en esos orbes verdes, que guiaban a hacer más, mucho más.

Su cuerpo se movió de manera sensual, algo extranjero a ella bajo otras circunstancias, cada curva de su cuerpo se comenzó a llenar de fuerza sobrehumana, y su respiración se volvió pesada. Porque podía verlo, estaba ahí frente a ella, era él, los mechones caían alborotados, dándole más atractivo, sus facciones duras le brindaban un aspecto violento, y se maldijo a ella misma, porque él era tan malditamente adictivo. De repente, sintió tanta hambre, pero su estómago no gruñía, aun así se le hizo agua la boca, cuando él dio un paso hacia delante, tentando el terreno para acercarse a ella. Y fue ella quien corto la distancia, como si una fuerza magnética le uniera a él, levantando las manos para colocarlas sobre el cuello de él e instigarle a bajar la cabeza, uniendo sus labios.

¿Cuándo comenzó todo? El embriagante aroma a Fresia, las ganas contenidas presionando las venas, la llama naciendo desde los pies extendiéndose por todo el cuerpo, la consumición del alma y las cenizas de lo que quedaba tras la tormenta, para renacer nuevamente cual ave fénix. Él tomo desesperado esos labios carnosos, haciéndoselos suyos, abriendo la boca, sacando la lengua y saborearla. La bestia estaba ahí, en primera persona, cuando paso los brazos, rodeándola y tomarla entre sus brazos, aprisionándola hacía su cuerpo; ella aceptó el reto, y abrió la boca permitiéndole entrar, al mismo momento, en el cual subió sus piernas para rodear la cintura de él.

La presión en su cabeza fue enorme, queriendo destruir su cráneo, confundiendo lo que sucedía, por lo que tuvo que romper el beso, para respirar, y girar su cabeza para escuchar el murmullo en su cabeza con claridad. _"¿puedes sentirlo? Yo lo siento…es hermoso ¿puedes sentirlo?!esta ahí!...Mío, él es mío" _y el monstruo en la cabeza de Bella rió extasiado cuando Edward beso con rudeza su cuello, como si hundiera colmillos sobre su piel.

* * *

_espero que les haya gustado, hasta el próximo capitulo._


End file.
